Forbidden
by Tsuyu no Inochi
Summary: Theirs was an unexpected alliance that ended in a unique bond. Two powerful forces combined for one cause. What happens when love is not an option? SesshKik - obsidian & silver.
1. Rebirth

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha; I am only a fan and this is only a fanfic.**

**Authors Notes: **This story is a continuation of my other fanfic, "The End and a New Beginning." If you would like to see how this all came about you can check out that story. I'm sorry I failed to mention this before.

**Summary: **Theirs was an unexpected alliance that ended in a unique bond. Two powerful forces combined for one cause; what happens when love is not an option? Sesshomaru & Kikyou – obsidian and silver.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Rebirth **

A full moon shone bright overhead and illuminated the night sky. A light breeze rippled through an open shoji and caressed the skin of the occupant standing in the entrance. The air lifted silken strands of hair, teasing the silvery strands as they danced across bare shoulders and a muscularly lean back.

Sesshomaru, Lord of the Westernlands, looked out over the property bequeathed to him by his father, Inu no Taisho. The taijyoukai's expression was bland, the famed stoic mask disguising the inner turmoil he felt. Not one to shirk his responsibilities, duty was the only reason he had returned to this place.

The grounds were beautiful and extensive with a lush green landscape. There was a large shimmering lake a short distance from the dense forest surrounding the castle… his castle.

Sesshomaru had made no changes to the interior of the residence; it looked the same as it had during his father's reign. There was nothing of him imprinted here, not even in this room. Amongst the splendor, which now belonged to him, the taiyoukai lord felt unwelcome in his own home.

Although he was a full-bloodied youkai from an impeccable lineage, Sesshomaru had never had anything handed to him. In lieu of his father's greatness, the taiyoukai had paved his own way to achieve his current reputation and status. One would be surprised if they knew the unrivaled Sesshomaru, felt himself a failure.

He had failed to protect his mother, had failed to surpass his father in strength and power and had failed to maintain his animosity for his half brother – Inuyasha.

He had often thought of Inuyasha the months following Naraku's demise. Begrudgingly, Sesshomaru had to admit his brother had proved to be a worthy adversary for their enemy, but also an even better ally to him on more than one occasion. Although they defeated Naraku together, Sesshomaru left without a word of thanks to his brother. However… that was his way, that was who he was and if anyone knew that, it was Inuyasha.

With practiced ease, the taiyoukai redirected his thoughts from his half brother. He only wished it were as easy to dismiss his thoughts of the priestess.

Kikyou…

The woman had been on his mind since he last saw her at the river of miasma. Following the battle at the cave of Onigumo, he had traced her progress. He told himself it was only curiosity; he wanted to know what she would do with the power bestowed to her by Totousai.

He watched as Kikyou had patiently watched the boy, Kohaku, for three days as he searched for his sister's remains. He looked on as the boy, like a lamb to slaughter, responded to the priestess call the third evening following the battle. Kikyou had been merciful and had spared Kohaku's life.

He continued his reticent vigil as she was later denied access to Midoriko's cave attempting to return the sword. That alone should have alerted the priestess to her fate, but Kikyou stubbornly ignored the signs.

Sesshomaru did not want to remember the sensation he experienced as he watched her standing at the edge of the miasmic flow. Her face a mask of confusion, her brow furrowed in indecision and he surmised he did not like what he saw.

She should not look that way… it was not was he was used to. He had become accustomed to her stoicism, her practicality and even her autocratic response to him. A part of him did not want her stripped of the characteristics that made her Kikyou. That was when he intervened.

"A yen for your thoughts, Sesshomaru-sama."

The taiyoukai stiffened as a pair of willowy arms wrapped around his waist and a body pressed against his back, interrupting his musings. This was another reason he avoided his lands. A variety of female demons flocked to the castle whenever he appeared. Each vied for his attention and hoped to become the new Lady of the Westernlands. Many were aggressive in their pursuit of him, some were even cutthroat to oust the competition, but only one was bold enough to trespass into his rooms.

"Airasetsunyo," Sesshomaru had to pry her fingers from his person, "why are you here?"

The demonesss only smiled and the taiyoukai held her hands fast as she had the most annoying habit of clinging and the most indelicate roving hands. She was tall, almost as tall as he was; she had a flowing mane of amethyst hair and her eyes were shimmering pools of black onyx. Her face was considered more handsome than beautiful and she possessed a too slender body, which was encased in a tunic that fit like a second skin. None of this held any interest to Sesshomaru.

"Come, darling," Airasetsunyo practically purred, trying to press closer to him. "We both know why I am here."

Outwardly, Sesshomaru was calm, but inside he felt his anger rising as he wrestled with the creature. If this were not his home… his rooms, he would slay her without hesitation for her insolence. However, there were rules to follow here… rules implemented by his father. For such an invasion, he would have to bring her before the council for judgment and sentencing. The taiyoukai had no such patience for this detailed and lengthy process. He much preferred to deal expediently and with more finality with his issues. This was another reason he avoided this place.

"I see no reason for you to invade my privacy," Sesshomaru said in a bored tone. "As you were not invited, I will show you the way out." He took her arm in a firm grip and turned her toward the open shoji.

Airasetsunyo did not struggle; she knew Sesshomaru would not report her to council. He, like her, preferred to deal with matters on his own, that was why they would reign famously together. It would not be tonight, she thought, as he escorted her to the engawa, but the Lord of the Westernlands would soon come to realize she was the only one competent to rule by his side.

"Oh, my!" she exclaimed. "You are so rough, my lord. However…" the demoness tried again to press her body to his, but Sesshomaru was having none of it as he held her at arms length. "… I could get used to such treatment, if that is what you desire."

"Cease your nonsense, wench," his tone was one of boredom, but Sesshomaru was fast losing patience with her antics. "I could as easily throw you out through the chamber as here; you would have more of an audience for your performance," he said in a hiss.

Snatching her arm away, Airasetsunyo had to admit he had won this round, but she was not through yet. The last thing she needed was a public display of his rejection for the other female demons to feast on. She had made it this far and she was confident Sesshomaru would succumb.

With a forced smile, she backed to the railing and a glow emitted from her body. A pair of wings sprouted from her back and antennas protruded from her head as the demoness levitated above the veranda.

"I am sorry for the intrusion, Sesshomaru-sama. I was only eager to see you; it's been awhile since we've spent time together," she said, attempting to look contrite. "Please accept my apology," without giving him a chance to respond, she continued. "I will see you at dinner tomorrow." With that said, she flew off into the darkness.

Sesshomaru stood there until he could no longer feel her aura. Damn her; she was the proverbial thorn in his side and the nerve… inviting herself to his table.

"Jaken!" he called to his vassal.

His bumbling, yet faithful servant came bounding through the entrance. The fact that Jaken was walking backwards with his eyes covered was a sign that his own vassal was an accomplice in the night's developments.

"Yes, my lord… how may I be of service to you?"

Sesshomaru was quiet for so long, the demon toad turned and peeked between his fingers to answer his master's bidding. The taiyoukai's 'Light Whip' snaked out and singed the few hairs Jaken had left on his head.

"M-m-master?" the demon toad stammered and looked to the imposing figure standing bare chest in the entryway. His master should be in the throes of passion right now, not staring at him with hostile eyes.

"Tell me, Jaken," Sesshomaru began menacingly, "did you, by chance, invite Airasetsunyo to my rooms?"

"Well…" the demon toad hesitated; to confess would be suicide. In actuality, the female demon had invited herself. Jaken informed his master of this and was relieved to see the taiyoukai withdraw his weapon.

Turning back to his view of the moon above, Sesshomaru spoke in low tones to his vassal. "You are to keep a close eye on Rin, Jaken. Many here resent her presence; they believe I have grown soft in my travels. Some are appalled that I would bring a human child in their midst, but none will oppose me openly or threaten her directly."

"My responsibilities keep me busy, Jaken, therefore you are to see to Rin's needs for now," he continued. "I will see to her safety."

"Yes, my lord," the demon toad said, bowing repeatedly. "My apologies for the demoness, Lord Sesshomaru, but she said… she promised much pleas…"

"I am aware of what she promised, Jaken," he interrupted his vassal. "I am no stranger to Airasetsunyo's wiles. She is ambitious in her pursuit."

"Oh… I see."

"I doubt it," Sesshomaru continued haughtily. "Just remember, I do not… nor will I ever require your assistance in pleasurable encounters."

Sesshomaru presented his back to his vassal, indicating his dismissal. With a quick bow, Jaken backed out of the room and headed to check on Rin.

Alone, the taiyoukai's thoughts once again turned to the priestess. He wondered where she was and what she was doing at this moment. Had she finally accepted the gift of her second life, or was she still angry? With a veiled sigh, he lifted both hands and combed his fingers through his hair. Sesshomaru held out both hands and stared at the left appendage, or rather his revived arm. A gift from Kikyou; she had definitely left her mark on him. Looking up at the moon, he recalled their last hostile confrontation…

"_Stubborn woman," Sesshomaru said finally, "have you not figured it out yet?"_

_Turning to him, Kikyou looked more mystified than before. "What do you mean?" _

_Walking slowly towards her, the taiyoukai's eyes never left her face. He continued until he stood directly in front of her. _

_The urge to back away from him was strong, but the priestess stood firm. Her eyes wanted to turn from his, but she could not and his silence began to grate her nerves. "Speak, Sesshomaru," she ordered. "No more of this secrecy." _

_Bristling at her commanding tone, he obliged her. "Although your concern for others is commendable, it is foolish when it blinds you to the obvious." Grabbing her free hand, he held it up to her face. With the tip of his nail, he swiped her palm and pierced her skin. _

_Kikyou inhaled sharply, but did not cry out. Snatching her hand away, she questioned him with her eyes and he answered with his own. Holding her hand up, she watched the liquid substance as it slid from the small laceration and ran down her wrist. Her eyes widened in horror. _

"_B-b-lood!" the priestess stammered. _

_It seemed an eternity as she stared at her hand. Kikyou's face was expressionless, but her eyes flickered with unrestrained emotions and Sesshomaru read every one. First… she was incredulous and then the confusion as she struggled to recall when this could have occurred without her knowing. Despair followed, then indignation, which quickly turned to anger. _

"_Why would he do this?" she practically hissed._

_Sesshomaru knew exactly of whom she spoke, it was Totousai - the demon forger. "That…" the taiyoukai said with emphasis, "…is a question only he can answer." With an indifferent shrug, he continued. "The old fool does as he pleases." _

"_Pray, what is your part in this, Sesshomaru-sama?" _

_Again, she had managed to make his title sound like a vile disease. What was it about this human? How was it he allowed her to disrespect him and mock him without a thought of retribution. In fact, he found it challenging to get a rise out of her._

"_Don't be foolish, woman," he sniffed elegantly. "I have no such interest in the lives of you humans." _

"_Liar!" Kikyou snapped, the unwelcomed knowledge that she was, once again, a living breathing person did not set well with her. "How dare… how dare you interfere; what right do you have? My life is over, I no longer exist and another bears my soul. To live, you need a purpose… I have none!" Kikyou's voice was barely raised as she spoke through clenched teeth. Her entire body trembled with suppressed anger, but the taiyoukai made no response. _

"_What am I to do?" she said as much to herself as the silent Sesshomaru. Not expecting an answer, she turned to the river of miasma. _

_Looking into the flow, Kikyou thought of her reasons for coming here. She had originally planned to destroy the Shikon no Tama along with herself in the flames of the toxic larva. However, she could not take the chance that it would not affect Kohaku in any way. The priestess had concluded it was best to find a place to hide the jewel. Its powers could lay dormant until the next guardian; she could then return to her fate. Unconsciously, she took a step forward._

"_So you choose death; do you?" Sesshomaru sounded amused. _

"_What do you care?" Kikyou's stoicism returned as a plan formed in her mind. Crossing her arms, unbeknownst to the taiyoukai, she reached inside the sleeve of her keso and clutched the jewel in her hand._

"_You said you have no interest in the lives of humans; then... why are you here?" she asked calmly. "To gloat? Is this amusement for you, Sesshomaru? What possible reason could you have to follow me here?" _

"_Don't flatter yourself, priestess," the taiyoukai responded in a menacing tone. "It was only curiosity that led me here. I wanted to know if the keeper of the Shikon no Tama could live as honorably as she died. However, your cowardice does not surprise me, woman," he turned away in disgust. "I will take great pleasure in informing Totousai his faith in you humans is unwarranted." _

"_You pompous, insufferable hound," Kikyou lashed out. "Who are…"_

_The priestess words were cut off as Sesshomaru wheeled around, grabbed her by the shoulders and pressed her arms to her sides. Pulling her to face him the taiyoukai stared deep into her fearless mahogany orbs. As he searched her features, he realized too late that she was baiting him._

_Held tight in Sesshomaru's grip, Kikyou could not hold back a triumphant smirk; she had used his own arrogance against him. "Allow me to show you what it means to have your choices taken from you… to have others dictate your destiny." As she spoke, her aura began to rise._

_Kikyou's hands, much to Sesshomaru's surprise, skimmed around his waist with her fingers splayed open. That was when he felt it… a red-hot sensation penetrating his insides. He tried to push her away, but her hands were like glue and the pain intensified the more he struggled. The taiyoukai could only hold on until the feeling subsided. Energy crackled between them and then finally thrust them apart. _

_Sesshomaru staggered back a few paces as Kikyou, breathing heavily, fell to the ground. Looking down at the hole in his kimono, the taiyoukai's eyes were feral as they stared at the opening and then turned on her. "What have you done?" he growled. _

"_The same as you," Kikyou panted, rising to her feet. "I interfered as you and Totousai interfered. Your body now hosts the Shikon no Tama and all its power." _

"_You impudent wench; I demand…" Sesshomaru started, but his words were cut short as acute pain shot up his 'phantom' arm. Knowing there was no arm, the taiyoukai wondered why he suddenly felt there was one. The feeling intensified as the flesh beneath his kimono began to shift and roll and he gritted his teeth against the pain. Grabbing his shoulder, he was surprised to feel something protruding from the stub and it kept growing until it slid from the sleeve of his kimono. _

_The taiyoukai watched, incredulous, as the accretion formed into the shape of a hand. Holding it up, Sesshomaru could see it was identical to the arm chopped off by Inuyasha. However, having his arm back made him angry. Sesshomaru's eyes flared as he turned to Kikyou. How dare she? He wanted nothing from a human… any human, especially this one. _

_Flexing his claws, he walked slowly towards her. "You will remove this… this thing immediately; do you understand?" the taiyoukai hissed. "I have no need of your bauble, nor do I want it," he made a slicing notion with his hand. _

"_Which is exactly why you will keep it, that is… until another guardian is chosen," Kikyou said tonelessly. "Who better to possess the Shikon no Tama than someone indifferent to its power. You are perfect Sesshomaru-sama," she said with contempt. "After all, who will challenge the great youkai lord?" _

"_Enough of your speech, woman! Remove this thing at once!" he snapped, baring his fangs. _

"_No." Her answer was simple as her eyes challenged him._

_Sesshomaru stood directly in front of her now with his golden orbs boring into her mahogany ones. She was baiting him again and he finally understood where this was leading. Her defiance was an invitation to slay her... to end this newly acquired life. She had not lied; she did not want to live and was hoping he would act on his anger. Even now, Kikyou's chin was tilted at an arrogant angle._

"_No, priestess," he said backing away, his anger abating. "You are quite clever, but not clever enough. To take your own life is forbidden; you would be expatriated from the netherworld, so you would have me do it for you."_

_Kikyou did not respond, but the flicker of annoyance that crossed her face confirmed his words. _

"_You are a coward, priestess, and I refuse to aid you." Sesshomaru continued. "Since you decline to remove this hideous jewel, your punishment will be to remain in this world; perhaps you will find the courage to live this life better than the last." _

_With that said, he turned his back on her, preparing to leave. He stopped a short distance away, but did not turn around to look at her as he completed the story of her revival._

"_The sword you carry," he informed her, "has been reconstructed by Totousai and is called the 'Shoushou no Tsurugi' – the sword of rebirth. Unlike my Tensaiga, your sword was designed for a specific purpose and can only be used once." _

"_Once the demon forger completed his alterations and you purged the sword of its evil, the effects were obvious right away. While at Totousai's, I grabbed your wrists after our sparring interlude; it was then that I noticed a redness about your wrists. The dead, as you well know, priestess, do not bruise." _

"_The swords power had already begun," he continued. "To complete your revival, it was necessary for you to plunge the sword into your murderer – Naraku."_

"_What your purpose is here, priestess; I do not know. However, there has to be one. I do not believe Totousai would have gone to such extremes to restore your pathetic existence otherwise." _

"_If you require more information, I cannot help you as that is the extent of my knowledge. You could, however, seek out Totousai."_

_After a moment of silence, the taiyoukai heard her soft reply. "There is no need, Sesshomaru." The priestess sheathed her sword and moved in the opposite direction. "I will now rid you of my pathetic existence." _

The sound of Jaken's footsteps interrupted his thoughts once again. This time, it was a welcomed diversion. Sesshomaru did not want to remember how he felt at her words; he did not want to wonder why her remarks affected him or why they had stayed with him for these months. Repressing his thoughts, he turned as the demon toad entered his room.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Jaken's eyes were wide and frantic; he was so agitated he forgot to bow. "It's Rin, master! She is most ill!"

The taiyoukai had an urge to run, but instead walked calmly from his room and down the corridor. "What is wrong with her?" he asked, masking his own concern.

"I know not, my lord; her body is warm to touch and she is drenched in sweat."

Sesshomaru recognized these symptoms as what humans called 'fever'. As he entered the room assigned to Rin, he noticed her pale countenance and the beads of sweat formed on her brow and upper lip.

Looking down on her, he remembered the day he revived her. He had to make a choice; he could allow the illness to linger and at worst revive her with the Tensaiga. However, could he trust that, knowing his sword had a will of its own? He could only do what the Tensaiga allowed him to do. What would he do if the sword denied him Rin's life?

"Jaken!" the taiyoukai came to a decision. "Locate the priestess She is a healer… find her and bring her here."

The demon toad's eyes bugged at this request and for a moment, he forgot himself. "Bring that woman here, master? Surely, you jest! That would be most…"

His tirade ended as he looked at his master. He had overstepped his bounds as Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed; stammering Jaken attempted to rectify his words. "I am sorry, my lord, it's just that… to bring her here… I mean remember who she is."

"I know exactly who she is and it would be wise not to question my orders again, Jaken." Sesshomaru's tone was flat, but the vassal knew his master well and felt the undercurrents of disguised wrath. "Bring her to me; I will deal with the rest. Now… go!"

With one look at Rin, the demon toad scuttled from the room to do his master's bidding. Only then did Sesshomaru turn to the child. Kneeling beside her, he ran a hand across her brow.

"Hold on, little one," his voice was barely audible as repeated Kikyou's endearment for the child, "she will be here soon."

Kikyou would come, of that he was sure. The priestess would come and not because he bade her, but for the sake of the child… she would come for Rin.

* * *

To be continued…

**Authors Notes:** Please, be gentle with me; this is my first Sessh/Kik fanfic. Please read and review.


	2. Arrival

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Inuyasha; this is only a fanfic.

**Authors Notes:** Thanks 'abc', Rambie and everyone for the reviews of chapter 1 and the welcome into this fandom. This chapter is a little slow, but it picks up from here. Please read, I hope you enjoy and leave a review.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Arrival**

She was gentle, she was beautiful, she was mysterious and aloof - the priestess Kikyou.

Daisuke watched from across the field as she picked medicinal herbs. The priestess had appeared a few months ago at their small village inquiring after the local physician. He, personally, had taken her to his father Dr. Naganori. Leaving the two to discuss their business, Daisuke headed back to his work in the fields, but could not stop thinking about her. He hurriedly completed his duties, hoping to catch a glimpse of the young woman before she left.

To his surprise, he returned to the abode shared with this father to find the priestess would be staying. Kikyou was to become his father's assistant and together, they would provide care for the villagers.

Daisuke had no interest or skills in the medical field; he had no tolerance for blood and knew no one wanted or needed a squeamish doctor. Over the next few months, the priestess proved to be a knowledgeable and capable replacement.

Kikyou was thorough in her administrations and extremely efficient. Although she spoke with authority, it was with a caring quality to her voice that softened the effect. The villagers liked her, but she allowed no one to get close… except for the children.

The priestess blossomed under the children's attentions and they responded in kind. It was through them that Daisuke first heard her laugh.

It was a lovely sound; with a husky smokiness that enticed the senses. He was enraptured from that moment, but she was a priestess. He could only do what he was doing now, admire her from afar.

Kikyou was oblivious to Daisuke's appraisal as she completed her tasks. Sitting amongst the herbage, she thought of her existence. This was another day of her extended life and what had she done differently. What changes had she made? The truth was... none. She continued to live as she always had; she knew no other way.

After Naraku was destroyed, she continued to travel as a priestess and continued to heal the sick. As much as she desired the life of a normal woman, she had done little to accomplish this. Other than her patients and the children, she had made no other close associations. She had not even visited her only remaining relative… Kaede.

As she sat pulling the herbs from the ground, she reflected on the last time she had seen her sister...

_Kikyou had waited. She had allowed Kohaku three days to retrieve the remains of his sister, Sango _— _the demon slayer However, the priestess did not have much time. She would soon have to rid herself of the Shikon no Tama. Originally, she had planned to destroy it, but now that was no longer an option. Having made the decision to allow Kohaku to keep his shard, she was unsure of what the effects would have on the boy._

_She had waited in the clearing outside of Kaede's village as the boy responded to her call. As she looked down on his weary and anguished face, Kikyou realized she had made the right choice. Kohaku had suffered much and the lost of his sister was the final blow. She could not have extinguished his life, even if she had wanted to._

_Laying her hands on Kohaku's shoulders, Kikyou stiffened as she heard her name shouted. She looked around to see the monk running towards them and trying to break through the barrier she had erected around Kohaku and herself. Reaching out with her aura, Kikyou drew the monk into their circle._

_Once inside the barrier, she informed the monk, Miroku, of her plan to keep Kohaku alive. The boy was adamant about ending his life; he felt unworthy of the gift she offered. After all, under Naraku's influence, he had taken the lives of many others. Between Kikyou and the monk, they had finally convinced him to live, if only for his sister's sake._

_Inuyasha arrived with Kagome. Believing Kikyou was there for Kohaku's shard, the hanyou attempted to break through the barrier with the Tetsaiga. The priestess powers combined with the Shikon no Tama made that impossible._

_Kikyou ignored them until things were settled with Kohaku and the monk. In truth, she was annoyed that Inuyasha had so little faith in her. Once the boy agreed, the priestess lifted the barrier_

"_1 won't let ya' take Kohaku's shard, Kikyou," Inuyasha lashed out. "There's no need now that Naraku 's dead!"_

"_Calm down, Inuyasha," Miroku spoke up. "She is not taking the shard; she is allowing him to keep it. Kohaku will live!"_

_Kagome appeared next to the hanyou, quieting him, but one look at Kikyou and Inuyasha knew the damage was done. He had not trusted her and he could tell by the look in her eyes that that was unforgivable._

"_Will... will I see you again, Kikyou-sama?" Kohaku's tentative query caused a distraction from the tense moment._

"_I'm afraid not, Kohaku-kun," the priestess spoke softly and turned to leave._

"_Kikyou... I..." Inuyasha began, but was unable to finish. What could he possibly say?_

_Without turning around or breaking stride, Kikyou spoke to her reincarnation. "Take care of him, Kagome. You have healed his heart; now continue to soothe his soul."_

_They watched, silently, as the priestess disappeared into the night_

_Kikyou continued her trek, until she felt her sister's presence. Kaede stood in the path ahead. Her head was bent in submission with her hands clasped tightly in front of her. Smiling to herself, Kikyou thought of how some habits never change._

_As a child, whenever Kaede was sorry about something or had misbehaved, she would prepare her confession in this position. Approaching, Kikyou stopped in front of her sister's bowed head._

"_Yes, Kaede-chan; what is it?"_

_Years of regret poured from her sister's lips as she stood trembling. She apologized for being a burden as child, for Urasue, for her callousness in informing her of Kagome and for her death. She apologized for everything she had no control over and Kikyou did what she had done when Kaede was a child._

_Her arms closed around her little sister, stroking her gray hair and offering words of comfort. It was fate, Kikyou explained, that had caused her atrocities and that Kaede, was in no way responsible._

"_I must look a mess," Kaede said, drying her tears on her sleeve. "An old woman like me crying like a baby."_

_Kikyou watched her younger sister's hands repeatedly stroke the side of her face and realized what she was doing. Kaede had aged, while Kikyou looked the same as the day she died. Actually, it was odd to see her little sister look older. The older sister reached up and lowered the younger sister's hands. She then cupped Kaede's weathered face in her hands and skimmed over the wrinkled skin. Kikyou leaned forward and pressed her forehead against Kaede's._

'_Never be ashamed, my dear sister.., never be ashamed of these lines of age. What I would not give to have them," Kikyou whispered softly. "These lines represent you have lived a long and full life," she said and continued to stroke her sister's skin. 'They are distinguished, Kaede, remember that."_

"_Stay Kikyou," Kaede begged as the tears began anew, "… stay with me." _

"_You know I cannot."_

_Kaede knew before she asked, but she had to ask. "What will you do? Where will you go?"_

_Kikyou only smiled and kissed her sister's forehead. "I love you, dear sister. Farewell, Kaede."_

"Look at that!" the children's exclamations released the priestess from her memories. "Is that a bird?"

Tilting her head to the sky, Kikyou was surprised to see Au-un's large form zoom over the open field. The huge beast kept moving and disappeared into the trees in the distance.

Could it be young Rin on an outing? A slight smile touched Kikyou's lips as she thought of the little girl. It had been months since she had last seen the child; she could still recall her cheerful and inquisitive countenance.

The disparity between the taiyoukai lord and the young girl was apparent and Rin's devotion to him was puzzling. The child had mentioned, however, that Sesshomaru had always been there for her.

Kikyou's jaw clenched as she thought of him. It had been months since she had laid eyes on the taiyoukai. Sesshomaru, the arrogant Lord of the Westernlands and half brother to Inuyasha. She knew it was irrational to blame him for everything that had occurred, but she did. Indirectly, he was responsible for her being here, he was the reason her heart beat and the blood flowed through her veins. He was the reason she was… trapped.

Sitting there, Kikyou felt the anger resurface. She looked down at her hands to find she had pulled up patches of earth along with the herbs and made an effort to still her hands. With her basket full, the priestess rose and dusted off the hem of her hakamas. Turning in the direction of the doctors lodgings, she decided not to give Sesshomaru another thought.

* * *

Jasken sat just outside the village border and scanned the area for Kikyou. He had finally found her; now…how to get to her undetected by the other humans. It had to be soon; time was an important factor. The demon toad did not know how Rin was faring and he was concerned.

Jaken was not surprised by his feelings for the little girl; his fondness for the human had been growing for some time now. She could be annoying at times; her idle chatter was endless, but he had become accustomed to her unusual ways.

The demon toad recalled the day his master revived the child. Sesshomaru had said it was to test the Tenseiga and Jaken never questioned that. It irked him that his master had allowed the child to stay and travel with them. Jaken, at times, found himself foolishly competing with Rin for the taiyoukai's attentions. It did not matter; Sesshomaru simply ignored them both.

When his master finally decided to return to the Westernlands, Jaken's relationship with the human girl did not alter one bit. While he was out at his masters bidding or holding court, Rin would not so patiently await his release of duties. He actually looked forward to their free time together and found he missed the freedom of being on the road. Their movements were more liberal and they did not have to conform to society's expectations.

The demon toad was aware of the changes within himself since Rin's arrival, but like his master, he would deny it.

"It's only you, Jaken-san," a voice startled the demon toad out of his thoughts.

His heart pounded erratically as he clutched his chest. With wide eyes, Jaken turned to see Kikyou standing a few feet away.

"How did you..." he began.

"I sensed Au-un's aura," she interrupted and walked slowly towards the huge beast. "Hello, my friend," Kikyou spoke softly. Reaching out, she cupped one of the massive heads in her hands and stroked its snout.

The beast was practically purring under her touch; its eyes were closed and a deep rumble vibrated from its chest. Jaken watched Au-un's transformation in awe.

"How is young Rin, Jaken-san?" the priestess asked as she gave attention to Au-un's other head.

Hearing the child's name, the demon toad remembered his quest. Moving forward, he used his most commanding tone. "Sesshomaru-sama has demanded an audience with you. I am here to escort you to the Westernlands," he attempted to sound important. "Gather your things, priestess, we are to leave immediately."

"Demand?" Kikyou's hands stilled on Au-un's brow. "I think not," she said with finality.

"What?" Jaken screeched. "You dare defy an order from Lord Sesshomaru?"

"I dare," she said simply and in a firm voice. "Return to your master; inform him he has nothing to say that I wish to hear." With that said she turned her back and headed back towards the village.

The demon toad could not believe his ears. He could only stutter and sputter stupidly as he looked at Kikyou's retreating form. Was the woman mad? Did she realize what it would mean for him to return without her and what of Rin? The last time he saw the child she was consumed with fever. That image spurred Jaken's next words.

"It is not for himself that Lord Sesshomaru request your presence, priestess. It is the human child, Rin," he continued. "She is most ill!"

Kikyou stopped in her tracks, but did not turn around. "What is wrong with her?"

Damn if she was not like his master in certain ways, Jaken thought as he explained the symptoms to the priestess.

"How many days of fever?" Kikyou pressed.

"Almost three days now, priestess."

"Who is caring for her?"

"Lord Sesshomaru will allow none to touch the child; only he attends her."

Kikyou did turn on hearing that. Sesshomaru was voluntarily taking care of a human invalid, how interesting. Storing this away, she turned back in the direction of the village.

"What... where are you going, woman?" Jaken screeched. "Did you not hear what I just said?"

"Compose yourself, Jaken-san," Kikyou commanded "Am going to 'gather my things' as you put it. I will return shortly."

With skeptical eyes, Jaken could only wait and trust that she would.

* * *

Dr. Naganori was downhearted as he watched the priestess walk away. According to Kikyou, a child was ill. As much as the doctor wanted her to stay, his ethics would not allow him to ignore a call from the ailing. Who would not want someone with Kikyou's expertise caring for his or her child? With a sigh, Dr. Naganori turned to reenter his home and return to his patients.

"Father?" Daisuke approached from the fields. "Where is Lady Kikyou going?"

"The priestess has been called to attend a sick child, my son."

Daisuke dropped the bundle of wood he was carrying from his back and demanded, "How long will she be away?"

"That depends on her patient, Daisuke-san," his father said reasonably. "You know Lady Kikyou's devotion to the children. She will stay as long as she is needed."

This was not what Daisuke wanted to hear. The thought of her going away seemed unbearable. Why did he sense he would never see her again? He was so overwhelmed with feeling, he found himself running after her and calling her name.

Kikyou-sama... please… wait!"

The presitess stopped and turned to the voice as the doctor's son caught up with her. "Daisuke..." Kikyou looked puzzled. "Is something wrong?"

"No... I mean, yes..." he said with desperation. "You're leaving?"

The words sounded like an accusation and Kikyou raised a delicate eyebrow at his tone. "Yes," she responded. "There is an urgent matter I must attend."

Daisuke thought of the child in need of the priestess attentions and felt guilty for his selfish outburst. Calming himself, he decided to let the priestess know his feelings. Clasping her hands in his, he looked into her eyes.

"Lady Kikyou..." he began. "It is my hope that you will return soon. I have waited... for some time now..." Daisuke hesitated. Her steady gaze was unnerving; swallowing hard, he continued. "It's just... well..." he attempted to focus on a spot past her shoulder. "Lady Kikyou..."

"I believe you have said that already," although she did not smile, there was a light of humor in her eyes. "Surely this can wait until I return, Daisuke-san?"

So... she did plan to return. That was all the young man needed to hear. It lifted his spirits and loosened his tongue. "Yes, Kikyou-sama, you are right," he responded, relief in his voice. "This can wait until you return."

Looking down at their hands clasped together, Daisuke realized he had never touched her before. His eyes moved up and over her face; Kami-sama, she was beautiful. He could no longer resist the urge he had been fighting since meeting her.

Dropping her hands, Daisuke grabbed Kikyou's upper arms and pulled her against him. Surprise held her still as he lowered his head and kissed her briefly, but firmly on the lips.

Daisuke blushed profusely as he released her. However, Kikyou's eyes narrowed as she gingerly touched her mouth. Slowly lifting her eyes, she looked at him in wonder. It finally dawned on Kikyou what Daisuke's feelings were and it confused her. His kiss, although pleasant, did not stir anything within her. However, there was not much to compare it to as she had only shared kisses with Inuyasha.

A tender look entered her eyes as she remembered those times with the hanyou. Maybe this was a sign... maybe Daisuke's affections were the beginning of the life she had always desired. She could no longer avoid these encounters; once she returned, she would try.

With a forced smile, Kikyou attempted to put the young man at ease. "We will speak more of this on my return, Daisuke-san, but for now... I really must go."

"Yes... of course, of course," he said nervously. "Until then."

They each bowed and Kikyou turned and headed into the forest.

Daisuke's spirits soared as he anticipated her return. Later it would occur to him; why would his kind and gentle priestess, have need of a bow and a slew of arrows?

* * *

Sesshomaru had spent a great deal of time in this room. He was fortunate to have been corned by Idzuna in the corridor after Jaken left. The young kitsune had offered to look after Rin while his vassal was away. The taiyoukai did not have a clue as how to care for a human child… any child, for that matter.

He watched Idzuna as she bathed Rin's brow with cool water. The child had been bathed, changed and although she refused to eat, she had accepted water.

Idzuna was a descendent of the fox demon tribe. Although over a century old, she was no taller than Rin. Sesshomaru remembered the kitsune's mother, Ohana, which was the reason he trusted the demon girl. His father, Inu no Taisho, had brought Ohana to the castle after a brutal youkai attack on their tribe. Ohana was left for dead and was revived by the Tensaiga, same as Rin.

How ironic, he thought, that an offspring of a revived recipient of the sword's power, would come to care for another. Although he knew Idzuna would not harm Rin, he still monitored her administrations.

Suddenly, the taiyoukai experienced an unusual sensation. His hand automatically went to his side as awareness slivered up his spine. Without a word to Idzuna, Sesshomaru exited the room. His long strides carried him down the corridor as he headed to the courtyard.

The power of the Shikon no Tama had alerted him to the presence of its guardian. As Sesshomaru stepped outside the castle, the priestess aura enveloped him.

The elders, who were awaiting a meeting with Sesshomaru, were standing in the courtyard, as were the servants. They all watched as Au-un's form appeared above them and then descended with grace into their midst.

Jaken rolled from the beasts back and tumbled to the ground. Kikyou, however, alighted with feminine poise and majestic dignity. Her eyes swept the courtyard until they came to rest on Sesshomaru.

Sensations flooded the taiyoukai's senses as Kikyou approached him with purposeful strides. Sesshomaru's impassive face belied the inner struggle to suppress the unwanted feelings and he blamed the jewel she had implanted.

Jaken raced ahead of Kikyou and bowed to his master. "I have brought the healer, my lord," he announced unnecessarily, "as you requested."

Sesshomaru did not respond, his gaze was locked firmly with Kikyou's. Yes… she was still angry, he could see it reflected in the depths of her mahogany orbs.

The taiyoukai's own eyes narrowed as the priestess stopped directly in front of him, her head was tilted up at a defiant angle. From his peripheral vision, Sesshomaru could see Jaken agitatedly wringing hands.

Jaken's eyes swung like a pendulum from his master to the priestess. He did not know what would happen if Kikyou did not bow soon. It would cause quite a stir among the spectators and would cast more doubts on Sesshomaru's authority. He had informed the priestess what was expected at court, but she must have decided not to heed his advice and he groaned aloud at the thought.

"Sesshomaru-sama," Kikyou finally acknowledged and gave the slightest of bows.

Inwardly, the youkai lord smiled. She was still obstinate and her tongue still dripped acid when addressing him. Looking down his nose at her, he responded simply, "Priestess."

"The child?" she questioned bluntly.

"Jaken…" he spoke to his vassal, but maintained Kikyou's gaze.

"Yes… yes… come, priestess. I will take you to her." Jaken could feel the tension in the air as the priestess finally turned to follow him; he was sure the others could feel it also.

The demon toad had bad vibes about his master and this woman in such close proximity. Jaken knew his master well; only few could claim to know anything of Lord Sesshomaru.

Jaken noticed the tenseness of his master's shoulders and the clipped responses were a dead giveaway. As he watched the youkai lord interact with the priestess, it was as if Sesshomaru was preparing himself for battle.

* * *

To be continued… 


	3. Suspicion

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha; this is only a fanfic.

**Authors Notes: **Thank you all for the great reviews and wonderful comments, I hope to keep you interested.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Suspicion **

Kikyou followed in Jaken's wake as he escorted her to Rin's room. Walking down the corridors, the demon toad droned on and on about the grand residence of the Westernlands. He pointed out several articles and each seemed to have its own history representing the Inu no Taisho's reign.

"Sesshomaru's father was the greatest of youkai, but my master will be greater," Jaken announced. He looked over his shoulder expecting the priestess to be impressed; Kikyou's expression, however, was a stoic mask.

The demon toad turned back with a frown marring his brow; the woman acted like his master. Although Kikyou was merely a human priestess, her countenance was of royalty. She had bowed acquiescently to Lord Sesshomaru, but Jaken could tell it was an effort. Her attempt at civility had saved him from Sesshomaru's foreseen wrath. For the first time, Jaken experienced an urge to thank a human.

"It is not my intention to cause trouble for you, Jaken-san," Kikyou's soft voice broke through the demon toad's musings. "Once the child is healed, I will inconvenience you no further. Your master's residence is most impressive," Kikyou added. "Thank you for enlightening me on its history."

Much to his confusion, Jaken felt himself blush. Looking over his shoulder, her expression was neutral, but there was warmth in her eyes as she looked down on him. The demon toad was speechless as he stared at her. Turning back, he walked into the wall instead of the open shoji.

Kikyou stepped over the demon toad and entered the room. Rin was propped up in a sitting position as a young demoness attempted to give her water, but the little girl twisted her head away from the offering.

"No, Idzuna-san…" Rin pushed the kitsune's hand away, "no more, please," her voice was raspy.

"You must Rin-san," the demon child was persistent, "or else you will never get better."

"Idzuna gives good advice, Rin-chan. You would do well to listen to her."

"Kikyou-sama!" the child's face lit up and her weak arms reached for the priestess as she kneeled beside her. "Your're here; but why?" she asked as she was wrapped in Kikyou's arms and pulled onto her lap.

"I am here to see what ails you, little one," the priestess smiled.

"You… you came for me?"

"I did."

Rin blushed happily; she was both surprised and pleased that Kikyou still thought of her. The little girl had often thought of the priestess over the months; wondering where she was and why she had left so suddenly. She had even gathered enough courage to ask Lord Sesshomaru only to be given a grunt as a reply. Now, the priestess was here… she was with them again.

"All right, young Rin," Kikyou's face became serious as she pulled back from their embrace. "First… introduce me to your caretaker and then I need to know what has transpired the last few days."

* * *

If he were not disciplined, the majority of the meeting would have gone by without him noticing. No one in that room knew Sesshomaru's mind was on anything other than the business at hand. In truth, the taiyoukai found his thoughts drifting to a pair of hostile mahogany orbs, silky obsidian tresses and a creamy complexion that had no need of adornment.

"… if the clans in the Southern realm are allowed to continue their rebellion, war is imminent," Mouko, the elder of the tiger clan's announcement brought Sesshomaru back to the present.

"We have attempted several meetings with Shishi, the leader of the Southernlands, but our request goes unanswered." another of the elders spoke. "They have also refused to report before council."

"If war is what they are planning," Sesshomaru spoke, "who are the intended? If it is the council themselves, I doubt they have the resources for such an attack. However, attacking one of the realms is another matter."

"I have a suggestion, my lord," Kurokuma of the bear clan spoke. "Why not send in a spy to investigate and, if necessary, infiltrate their defenses?"

Sesshomaru's lip curled in disgust. He abhorred spying, in any form; you dealt with situations either directly or not at all. Discreetly observing Kurokuma, the taiyoukai lord sensed something unstable in the bear youkai's psyche. Instead of exposing this, he decided to keep close watch on him.

"We will consider that only if necessary," Jadoku spoke on behalf of Sesshomaru. The snake youkai sensed the suggestion did not set well with the Lord of the Westernlands and chose not press the issue.

Kurokuma appeared calm, but underneath he was furious. Who did the upstart think he was; dismissing his ideas as though they were nothing. He may be the son of the Inu no Taisho, but his absence from his domain showed what interest he held in his lands and its occupants. Had he stayed away a little longer, the council could have claimed this as negligence and would have denounced his title and confiscated his lands. As the time drew near, however, the inu taiyouki showed up and took his position as Lord of the Westernlands.

"I will make a request to convene with Shishi," Sesshomaru's low monotone echoed through the room. "I will dispatch my vassal in three days; this will be the final appeal to bring order and consult with the council."

"I realize Shishi's father, Mateisouka, and your father were comrades, Sesshomaru-san, but…" Mouko began.

"This is not about my father," the taiyoukai's voice left no room for argument, as he rose from the table. "Jadoku-san… Mouko-san," he addressed the snake and tiger youkai, "I will speak with both of you on my return."

The meeting was over. Sesshomaru stood and with an offhanded dismissal, he turned and left the room. The remaining occupants turned to each other and spoke in hushed murmurs.

The leader of he bear clan did not have much to say as he seethed with anger. Not only were his ideas not taken into consideration, but he was also excluded from the private sitting with the other elders. He would not allow them to ignore him; he would simply have to show the inu youkai of what he was capable.

As she crossed the palace threshold, Airasetsunyo noticed the atmosphere in the castle had altered. As usual, the servants were about their duties and she knew the elders were present, however, the demoness highly tuned senses told her something was amiss.

She turned as the shoji to the conference room slid open. Sesshomaru stepped through and proceeded down the corridor. Airasetsunyo rubbed her hands together with glee; her timing was perfect.

"My lord…" she floated towards him with her most beguiling smile, "… a moment of your time."

"Not now," he snapped; Sesshomaru did not spare her a glance as he continued down the corridor.

The demoness kept the smile plastered to face until he was out of view. To much was at stake to anger him, she would simply let it go… for now. Once she became mistress of the Westernlands there would be a lot of changes.

"Few youkai can truly appreciate a demoness of your stature," Kurokuma spoke from the entrance of the conference room; his eyes roamed her lithe figure.

Turning to the sound of his voice, Airasetsunyo preened under his assessment. There was nothing like masculine admiration and the demoness thrived off it. Smoothing the form-fitting tunic over her hips, she walked slowly towards the bear demon.

"Would you appreciate me, Kurokuma-kun?" the demoness said seductively.

"Of course," he spoke low, so only she could hear, "My duties may tear me from your arms, but never a human child or… a priestess."

Airasetsunyo, who had moved in close, suddenly pushed back and looked into the bear's eyes. "Priestess?" she questioned. "What priestess?"

"Didn't you know, my dear?" he continued; she shook her head. "Our lord sent for a priestess to heal the sick child. She is here now; I believe she arrived this morning."

Kurokuma smiled inwardly as he watched Airasetsunyo's onyx eyes glitter with awareness. Never one to miss an opportunity, he decided to do more damage. "Quite a striking being for a human," he looked thoughtful, "with her beauty it's hard to believe she's a priestess."

The demoness head snapped around and if looks could kill, Kurokuma would be a dead youkai. She knew Sesshomaru's father had a weakness for humans, but his son had never shown that trait. First, there was the child and now a priestess, no… a human woman and a beautiful one at that. As if, she did not have enough to deal with. Ignoring the smirk on the bear demon's face and with a toss of her amethyst mane, Airasetsunyo turned and exited the hall.

* * *

Turning down the corridor, Sesshomaru saw Jaken seated outside the room with the 'Staff of Two Heads' held tight to his chest. The demon toad straightened as his master approached.

"Sesshomaru-sama," Jaken greeted with a bow. Seeing that his master was about to enter the room, the demon toad hastily informed him. "Ah… my lord, the priestess asked that we remain out here until Rin's examination is over."

The look, the taiyoukai shot him, halted any further warning from his vassal. Jaken bowed low and stepped to the side, allowing his master entry.

Hearing the shoji slide open, a look of annoyance crossed Kikyou's face. She hated distractions, especially at a time like this. If her exam revealed what she thought it would, she would have to have sound proof before confronting the taiyoukai.

"I thought I asked not to be disturbed, Jaken-san," the priestess said, without turning from her assessment. Her hands glided slowly over Rin's form, her eyes were narrowed in concentration. "I pray this interruption is important?" she assumed she spoke to the demon toad.

"Have you finished your evaluation, priestess?"

Kikyou stiffened and her eyes widened as Sesshomaru's voice washed over her. Idzuna gasped and inched back, as neither thought the youkai lord would put in an appearance this soon. The priestess cursed that she was caught off guard; normally she could sense his aura.

Hesitating, Kikyou knew she could not reveal her theory just yet. She knew from experience that Sesshomaru dealt only with facts. She would have to stall until she could produce them.

"No," she answered, hoping that would suffice.

"No?" he questioned.

"I can hardly make a determination with these interruptions," her voice was curt.

Idzuna gasped again and Jaken groaned and slapped a hand to his head. No one, but no one, spoke to Sesshomaru that way.

"Must I remind you, woman, with whom you are dealing," his voice was dangerously low. "I want to know what ails her and I want to know now."

"That… has yet to be revealed," Kikyou's voice and manner matched his, as she stood to face him, "and must I remind you that you sent for me. If you believed me incapable; why did you do so?"

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed to slits. To state he made a mistake would be inconceivable and the priestess knew this as well. Although outwardly calm, the taiyoukai's aura rose along with his anger.

The force emanating from his body caught Kikyou unaware. The intensity of it reached out to her and she found herself stepping away from him.

The involuntary movement seemed to settle him. Although foolish, he knew she did not fear him. At least now, she realized there were limits to his patience. Looking down on her mutinous face, his voice left no room for argument as he spoke. "I expect and answer by midday tomorrow; do I make myself clear… priestess."

"As clear as a mountain stream, Sesshomaru… sama," she said with emphasis and gave a mocking bow before kneeling to Rin's side.

Instead of leaving, the taiyoukai crossed the room and stepped out on the engawa. He looked across the expanse of land and stood still as a statue. Only his hair and the sleeves of his kimono rippled in the breeze.

To the others, it appeared Sesshomaru may be enjoying the late afternoon or the view of his domain, but nothing could have been further from the truth. There was a possibility of an impending war of the realms, there was unrest in his castle and he had Rin to protect.

Sesshomaru ignored the inner sensations when it came to the little girl. Having arrived at the Westernlands with a human child in tow, the majority speculated he kept her around as some sort of trophy; she was, after all, the first being he revived with the Tensaiga. Only Jaken might have realized the reason went much deeper than that.

The taiyoukai did not want to take the time to evaluate his motive, he simply allowed the child to stay. Rin was obedient, compliant and she held Sesshomaru in high regard. To him, that was enough; the priestess, however, was a different matter.

Kikyou's presence here was more of a disruption than Rin's could ever be, but he had allowed it, no… requested it, in order to save the child's life. Now that she was here, the taiyoukai felt something stirring within. He could not blame the Shikon jewel, as he had experienced the same sensation when he carried her from Midoriko's cave. It was something that had harbored and developed since that day and in her absence.

As Sesshomaru stared off in the distance, he thought of the priestess administering to Rin behind him. She was the only human that did not hold him in awe and challenged him on each encounter. Why was this mortal woman such an enigma to him, why did she affect him this way? The entire afternoon, her scent had clung to him after she left to attend to Rin.

At the river of miasma, where he last saw Kikyou, she had not yet completed her transformation. That and the toxic mist had prohibited his keen senses, but he had detected her human scent when she arrived today and found it pleasing.

She smelled of verdure with a subtle hint of floral. Nothing to overpower the senses, but one had to be close enough to her to be aware of it. That was not the case with Sesshomaru; he could smell her from here and he ground his teeth in annoyance.

He only wanted Rin healed and the priestess could be on her way. He had no time for these distractions. The woman was a nuisance and the sooner she left the better.

Closing his eyes, the taiyoukai levitated from the engawa and into the air. With a burst of his Ki, like a shooting star, he speed across the expanse of land and disappeared in the distance.

The occupants left in the room were silent. Kikyou and Idzuna continued to work on Rin and Jaken continued his vigil at the entrance. It was a moment before Rin's soft voice broke through the quiet.

"Please Kikyou-sama," the child pleaded. "Do not be mad with Sesshomaru-sama. He is very busy and has many troubles, but he 'is' worried for me."

"I know that, little one," the priestess smiled down on the child. "We plan to get you well, so he will no longer have a reason to worry."

Kikyou pulled the covers over the little girl, her prognosis complete. The results were alarming, but she kept her expression pleasant until Rin fell asleep. Turning to the fox demon child, the priestess voice was bland, but her implication was clear.

"Why did you volunteer to take care of Rin, Idzuna-san?" Kikyou's piercing stare had the young demon intimidated. "If there is something you know… or something you think you know, now is the time to tell us," she continued, making sure to include Jaken.

The demon toad, by this time, had come to stand beside Kikyou. Hearing the accusation in the priestess tone, he planned to intervene. However, looking at the child wringing her hands, there was a chance she knew the reason for Rin's illness.

"Speak up, child!" Jaken said with authority. "You will only incur the wrath of Lord Sesshomaru by withholding information."

The demon child's head swiveled in Kikyou's direction. The priestess face was impassive as if to confirm Jaken's words. Lowering her head, the child began to speak.

* * *

In a darkened corridor, two figures stood facing each other. They watched as Sesshomaru sped across the skies, before speaking.

"Are you sure?" the taller of the two asked.

"Quite," the other responded.

"Undetectable, you say?"

"Yes."

"I will hold you to that."

"Have I ever let you down?"

"No… you have not! Come to think of it, you never have."

The two figures separated and they both disappeared into the shadows.

* * *

To be continued… 


	4. Conflict

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha; this is only a fanfic.

**Authors Notes: **Hi everyone! My vacation starts next week and this is the last chapter I will post until my return. I hope this leaves you fulfilled until then. Thanks again for the wonderful reviews. Next chapter due 7/24/06 (or before if I can sneak it past my family).

* * *

**Chapter 4: Conflict **

"Tell me what you know of Mateisouka's successor, Bokusen," Sesshomaru demanded of his father's long time friend. "I am sure you are of aware of the rebellion in the southern realm. What manner of demon is this Shishi?"

The taiyoukai had traveled quite a distance to see the tree youkai, Bokusen; the only one who was brave enough to deliver the Tenseiga to him after his father's death.

"I have not seen Shishi in a number of eras, Sesshomaru, but I remember him as a weakling cub of the lion clan," the tree youkai informed him. "He was not the first in line to inherit his father's position. It was the elder brother, Raion, who was originally passed the title; however, it went to Shishi after his brother's disappearance."

"Disappearance?" Sesshomaru questioned.

Anticipating the taiyoukai's unspoken query, Bokusen said, "No one knows what happened to him. He was to report to council the day before his disappearance with an important message. Word was never received and no one, other than Raion, seemed to know what it pertained. A search was made, of course, but nothing ever came of it. After a certain time passed, Shishi was appointed Lord of the Southernlands."

"Interesting," Sesshomaru pondered this data, "… and convenient for Shishi."

"There has been speculation, but nothing has been proven, Sesshomaru," his father's friend warned. "I would tread carefully in that area, if I were you."

"As you are not I, the point is mute; is it not?" the taiyoukai lord smirked. "Tell me of the other leaders."

The tree youkai informed Inu no Taisho's eldest son of his opinions of the current council members and the appointed elders. Sesshomaru had been introduced to most of the older members as a child, while accompanying his father to the meetings. Some were newly appointed through either lineage or outstanding deeds.

The taiyoukai had already determined his choice of followers, however, to hear another's point of view was harmless. Although reticent, Sesshomaru respected Bokusen'on's opinion and knew he could be trusted. He would have extended the same courtesy to Totousai, but the taiyoukai was still peeved with that particular elder.

Sesshomaru listened intently and with surprising patience as Bokusen'on finally reached the names he wanted to hear.

"Mouko, of the tiger clan," the tree youkai began. "His lineage is almost equal to yours, Sesshomaru. He is a few centuries older than you are, has already taken a position as an elder and has earned his right to be there. He is definitely someone you want at your side in battle and he is loyal to the council."

"Jadoku, as with most of the snake clan, it is hard to determine where their loyalties lie," Bokusen continued. "It is their nature to maintain low profiles as their physical strength is not as great, but few can match them in cunning. If Mouko is willing to deal with him, I would not disregard him just yet."

"The presence of the tiger and snake elders will also allow you access to the powers of the Gokeiken."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at that. He had heard stories of the beasts as a child and had believed it was myth. Five elders, from different clans, combined their skills for the ultimate attack. Their only weakness; all five had to agree to support the cause. Tiger, Snake, Leopard, Crane and Dragon youkai would all have to come together.

Although lost in thought, the taiyoukai had not missed one word of the tree youkai's briefing, but now gave his full attention.

"Kurokuma, of the bear clan is not an elder, therefore, I am surprised that he is among you," Bokusen told Sesshomaru.

"I was informed that his father, Kaguma, was indisposed and decided to send his son in his place," the taiyoukai explained.

"I see…" was the tree youkai's only response.

A knowing look passed between the two demons. Sesshomaru had heard enough; turning abruptly, the taiyoukai returned to the Westernlands and to chaos.

* * *

Leaving Rin in Jaken's care, Kikyou and Idzuna took the stairs, went through a back corridor and into an area, which led to the pantry. Together, they scoured the shelves opening various jars of herbs and spices looking for evidence.

With the kitsune's keen sense of smell, the priestess hoped Idzuna could detect the same scent that had accompanied Rin's meals the past few days.

Some of the pottery contained rare herbs that Kikyou had heard of, but never had a need to use. They were similar to the ones stored in Urasue's abode and this gave the priestess a bad feeling.

"Have you discovered anything yet, Idzuna?" Kikyou asked, as she examined the contents of another jar.

"No, Lady Kikyou," the kitsune answered and continued to sniff around.

Straightening, Kikyou looked over at the demon child. Walking towards her, the priestess removed the jar from Idzuna's fingers and gathered the child's hands in hers. "What you are doing is very brave, Idzuna."

"I want so much to help Rin-san, but…," the kitsune said softly, "… I'm afraid, my lady."

"Don't be," Kikyou told her and cupped the demon's chin in her fingers. She was a pretty child with coopery, chin length hair, pointed ears, large green eyes and a pert nose that was just as keen as her master's. "Lord Sesshomaru will protect you, as will I, if it comes to that."

Idzuna smiled then. The kitsune had placed herself in danger when she had requested to take care of Rin; she could not bear to see the human child hurt. She was not sure about the taiyoukai lord, but the priestess promise seemed sincere. This mortal woman could do nothing against the youkai force behind what was going on, but her words were encouraging. She had done the right thing by telling what she knew.

"Thank you, Lady Kikyou," the kitsune said and blushed.

Suddenly, the acrid scent assailed Idzuna's nostrils; her small body went rigid and Kikyou could have sworn she saw the child's ears wiggle as she hunted for the source. The kitsune closed in on a large chest in the corner of the pantry.

"Is it here, Idzuna-chan?" the priestess asked in a low voice.

"Yes."

Kikyou looked up at the demon child's pithy reply, to find her trembling. Giving the kitsune a reassuring smile, the priestess kneeled and opened the chest.

Inside were more jars of pottery; as Kikyou browsed through she found they were empty. Amongst the jars was a small box in the corner of the chest. Picking it up, the priestess turned it in her hands before lifting the lid.

Idzuna stepped back and covered her nose with the sleeve of her kimono. "That's it, Lady Kikyou," the kitsune informed her.

The box was also empty; however, there was residue from a ground substance in the bottom. Now that it was in her possession, Kikyou could also smell the acrid odor.

The priestess eyes narrowed in fury as she closed the lid. "Come, Idzuna," Kikyou commanded. "This is sufficient."

The priestess tucked the box into the sleeve of her keso and she and the fox child made their way back to the upper floors. Turning down the corridor to Rin's room, they saw Jaken speaking with a woman.

Idzuna's steps faltered, Kikyou noticed, but the child kept moving forward. The priestess was also wary as she approached the demoness, there was a disturbing aura about her.

"… it has yet to be determined and I assure you, your concern will not go unnoticed by Lord Sesshomaru," Jaken was saying to Airasetsunyo. "Ah… priestess," the demon toad seemed relived to see them. "Come, come… the child is in need of your assistance," he attempted to usher Kikyou into Rin's room.

Realizing Jaken was trying to intercept the meeting with the female youkai, Kikyou decided to indulge him. Placing her hands on Idzuna's shoulders, she shifted the child ahead of her and pushed her towards the opening. As the kitsune crossed the threshold, Kikyou found her path blocked.

"I heard Lord Sesshomaru had engaged a human priestess to look after the child," Airasetsunyo said, looking Kikyou over. Kurokuma had been right; this woman was exceptional in a plain sort of way. There were no powders or rouges applied to her face and her clothes were less than alluring. However, she possessed a natural beauty and this only served to irritate the demoness more.

Straightening to her full height, Airasetsunyo looked haughtily down on Kikyou. "What are you called, human?"

Although Kikyou saw the plea in Jaken's eye, she ignored it. She would not tolerate any ill treatment from any youkai. "My name is of no consequence," she spoke in measured tones.

Airasetsunyo was taken aback by the human's boldness. Recovering her shock at being spoken to in that manner, the demoness sneered, "You forget your place, priestess." Moving with intent, she advanced on the human, "It appears you need a lesson in how to address your betters."

"Wait…," before Jaken could intervene, there was a flash of blue light which momentarily blinded the demon toad. He heard a woman scream and when his vision cleared; he saw Airasetsunyo thrown back and land on her rear in the corridor. He turned back in time to see the crackling energy diminish in Kikyou's palms.

The demon toad remembered his conversation with Sesshomaru the day Kikyou battled the demons at Midoriko's cave.

"_Do we venture inside, my lord?" _

"_Would you like to killed, Jaken?" _

The same blue light that had radiated from the cave was the priestess 'Hama no reiryouku'; Jaken now witnessed her spiritual powers first hand.

The priestess moved slowly towards the demoness fallen form. "When you say 'betters'…," Kikyou's monotone filled the corridor, "… of whom do you speak?" She looked down on the demoness with an impassive face.

Rising to her knees Airasetsunyo turned feral eyes on the priestess, "You little…" so incensed, she could not complete her words before she lunged at Kikyou.

Jaken did the only thing he could, positioning the 'Staff of Two Heads' he sent a blast of fire between the two women, separating them before too much damage was done.

"Cease this nonsense, at once!" the demon toad snapped.

"Are you in need of assistance, Jaken-san?"

Kikyou, Airasetsunyo and Jaken turned to the voice at the end of the corridor. Mouko and Jadoku stood at the top of the stairs observing the skirmish.

"Did you see what she did?" Airasetsunyo screeched as she stomped towards the demons. "That vile human attacked me!" she spat.

"Yes… we saw that," Jadoku said disinterested. The snake demon exchanged a looked with Mouko and taking the demoness by the arm, steered her towards the stairs. "Come, Airasetsunyo, we shall inform Sesshomaru-san of this on his return."

"Excellent," the demoness said. "Our lord will not tolerate such impudence. Rest assured, priestess, this is not the end of this," she threw at Kikyou before descending the stairs with Jadoku following.

Mouko slowly approached Jaken and the human woman. His eyes, however, were focused directly on Kikyou. So… this was the famed keeper of the Shikon no Tama, the destroyer of wayward youkai. He had only seen her once, but that was over half a century ago. How is it that she had not aged? She was human; was she not?

Kikyou's eyes narrowed as the one called Mouko approached. He was tall with short orange hair streaked with black stripes. His eyes were almond shaped and the color of the purest jade. His movements were powerful and sleek, a renowned trait of his clan.

The priestess eyes shifted slightly to the entrance of Rin's room where she had left her bow and arrows. This demon would not be as easy to dispatch as the female. Although alert, she appeared calm as she harnessed her powers for another attack.

"Mouko-sama," Jaken addressed the senior youkai and smoothly moved in front of Kikyou. "It… it was as she stated, elder," the demon toad stammered. "The human did attack first, but, on my word, she was provoked, sir."

"I am aware of that, Jaken-san; however, you know the rules. I must take you into custody, priestess Kikyou, until Sesshomaru-san arrives," the tiger demon informed them.

"You know who I am?" Kikyou questioned. With the number of youkai she had destroyed, that was not a good sign.

Mouko nodded and smiled invitingly, "I will be happy to explain, if you will come with me."

"I don't think…" the demon toad began.

"I will see that no harm befalls her, Jaken-san," the tiger demon said sincerely. "I give you my word."

"But…" the demon toad planned to argue.

"I will adhere to the rules, Jaken-san," Kikyou interrupted. "Please keep an eye on Rin. Only you and Idzuna, if you please," the priestess added meaningfully.

"All right," the toad was reluctant.

Mouko smiled again and offered Kikyou his arm. She ignored it and preceded him down the corridor. As she walked ahead, the priestess secured the small box tucked into the sleeve of her keso.

* * *

Behind the shoji, the kitsune watched in awe as Kikyou dealt with Airasetsunyo. Although flattered, she had not believed the woman when she said she would protect her. Who was this human Lord Sesshomaru had brought into their midst?

"Don't worry, Idzuna-san," Rin said weakly from the futon, "Kikyou-sama can handle herself."

Moving silently away from the opening, the kitsune sat beside Rin. "Who is she, Rin-san? I thought she was human; how did she come by such power?" Idzuna questioned.

Attempting to laugh, Rin ended up coughing instead. Idzuna thumped her softly on the back until it was under control. "I don't know really," the little girl spoke. "I met her through my friend Kohaku. Together they faced a strong enemy whom they battled against and won. I have not seen her in a long time, but I'm glad she is here now."

"I like her," the kitsune said simply. "She is smart, strong and she's not even afraid of Lord Sesshomaru."

Both girls exchanged glances and then dissolved into a fit of giggles. They were still laughing as Jaken entered the room.

"Where is lady Kikyou?"

"Where is Kikyou-sama?" They asked simultaneously.

"Oh my," the demon toad said, clearly agitated. "This is not good, not good at all," he spoke mostly to himself. "Lord Sesshomaru…" he did not want to think what would happen on his master's return. With the revelations regarding Rin's condition and the elders taking Kikyou into custody, what next, he wondered.

"It will be all right, Jaken-sama," Rin told him soothingly and patted his shoulder.

"Yes… Jaken-sama," the kitsune joined in, "it will be all right."

Jaken plopped down at the edge of the futon. He hoped so… he really did.

* * *

No sooner than he entered his abode, Airasetsunyo set upon him like screaming harpy.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" the demoness made her way angrily towards him with Jadoku following behind at a slower pace. "I have been attacked; right here in your own home by that… that, so called, human priestess. Look at this!" Airasetsunyo turned to the side allowing the taiyoukai lord to see the scorch marks on her upper arm.

Sesshomaru leisurely looked over the area before returning his impassive eyes to hers. "Where did this occur?" he addressed Jadoku and ignored the demoness gasp.

"In the upper corridor, Sesshomaru-san," the snake youkai informed him.

"Why were you there?" the taiyoukai cut his eyes in Airasetsunyo's direction.

"Well… I… ah, I thought to pay the child a visit, but… but that's not the point!" she finally snapped. "What do you plan to do about this!" indicating her arm.

"Nothing," he said simply.

"What?" the demoness screeched.

"It is most unattractive when you squeal that way," Sesshomaru sniffed. "You have been here everyday, and yet you decide to visit the child today and she has been ill for three? You tromp through this place as though you own it with no regard for my servants." Moving slowly towards the demoness, the taiyoukai continued. "You think you are to be catered to just because you show up? How long did you think I would put up with your impertinence?"

"My lord," Airasetsunyo began. She could see her dreams unraveling before her. "I am sorry to give that impression, but…"

"Jadoku-san," Sesshomaru turned to the snake demon, whose expression was as stoic as the inu youkai's. "Would you escort Airasetsunyo off the grounds; I have other matters to attend."

Jadoku slithered next to the demoness, took hold of her arm and turned towards the entrance.

"Please, my lord…" her pleas were ignored; the taiyoukai had already turned away.

"The human priestess is being held in your study, Sesshomaru-san," Jadoku informed him as he ushered the demoness outside. "She is under Mouko-san's watch."

There was just small break in his stride, but it went unnoticed as he changed directions. Instead of Rin's room, he headed straight for the study.

* * *

He had tried to make conversation, but the priestess was mostly silent. Sitting across from him, she looked perfectly serene as if the events from earlier had never occurred.

"Are you hurt?" Mouko asked.

"For the fifth time… no, I am not hurt; I am perfectly fine," Kikyou sighed. "Would you please not ask again?"

The tiger youkai laughed at that and it startled the priestess. She could not recall ever hearing a demon laugh with mirth, not even Inuyasha. She only knew the sinister chuckles reminiscent to Naraku's.

Kikyou studied him; her head was cocked at an angle with her eyes narrowed. He could be considered attractive, she surmised, with his unusual eyes and coloring.

"You are quite blunt, priestess," his voice still held laughter. "I assure you; I will put the matter to rest."

"Thank you," she said simply.

"How about the other questions I've asked?" Mouko leaned forward. "Will you answer those?"

"I had not planned to do so," she was blunt again.

She did not have to answer his questions, as long as she kept talking. He enjoyed the subtle smokiness of her voice. He had questioned about why she was here and how she became acquainted with Sesshomaru, but she was not forthcoming.

"Well… why is there animosity between you and Airasetsunyo?"

"There is no animosity," Kikyou told him, "I only met her today."

The tiger youkai lifted an eyebrow at that; there was indeed animosity as far as the demoness was concerned. From what he knew of Airasetsunyo, the priestess would need to stay alert.

With the best intentions to warn her, Mouko leaned even closer to Kikyou and laid his clawed hand on top of hers. "You should be careful, priestess…"

That was all he was able to say before the shoji slid open and Sesshomaru stepped through. The priestess and the tiger youkai, both looked up on his entrance. Mouko removed his hand and rose to his feet, as did Kikyou.

Mouko bowed and the approached the inu youkai. "Sesshomaru-san," he began. "There was a disagreement between the priestess and Airasetsunyo earlier. Although Jaken appeared to have things under control, Jadoku and I thought it was best to intervene. I brought the woman here to await your return."

As Sesshomaru listened, his eyes never left Kikyou's. When Mouko finished, the taiyoukai commanded, "Leave us." The tiger youkai bowed again, turned and left the room.

"Sesshomaru, I…" the priestess began.

"You were requested to come here for one purpose," the taiyoukai said haughtily. "Since it appears you have forgotten, allow me to remind you. You are here to take care of Rin."

"There is no need to remind me of my presence here," Kikyou's tone was condescending. "And… I am not responsible for what occurred earlier; Jaken will attest to that."

The inu youkai moved forward and circled around her. Kikyou stood perfectly still under his inspection. He stopped in front of her, so close she had to tilt her head back to look at him.

"You appear unharmed," Sesshomaru said.

Kikyou's eyes flew to his and then narrowed in suspicion. She refused to believe concern induced his words. "What is your point, Sesshomaru?"

"As Airasetsunyo is the only one injured; is it presumptuous to think that you attacked her first?"

"I was provoked," she said justly.

Inwardly, Sesshomaru smiled. He would have done the same in her place. Knowing the intentions of another, the inu youkai would have also become the aggressor. Deep down, he felt pleased that she could handle herself.

"Have we exhausted this subject, Sesshomaru?" Kikyou interrupted his thoughts. "There are more important matters of which we should speak."

"You mean this…" the taiyoukai captured her hand, held it out and slid his hand inside the sleeve of her keso. Her skin was smooth as silk, he noticed, and again she smelled wonderful.

Kikyou shivered as his fingers grazed her flesh. The sensation surprised her and she did her best to control her reaction. She watched as he withdrew the box and held it between them.

"You have been busy, priestess," Sesshomaru smirked. "I see you have located the source of Rin's illness."

It took a moment for his words to sink in as she was still reeling in awareness. With a furrowed brow, she looked up bemused. "You know of this?"

"I do," his reply was blunt.

"Then why…" she began. If he was implying he knew the child was slowly being poisoned, and did nothing to stop it, she would do him bodily damage. Kikyou could feel her anger rising as her thoughts ran rampant, but so could Sesshomaru.

"Will you attack me also, priestess?"

Her eyes glittered. "You dare endanger that child's life? It would have been better to leave her with her own kind," Kikyou spat. "You heartless fiend; do you not realize Rin's feelings for you?"

The taiyoukai remained silent after her tirade. The priestess hands were clenched to her side and she shook with suppressed fury. Stepping even closer she challenged him, "I demand an explanation."

"I will grant you that," he stated with a humorless smirk, "but not because you demand it. Now… calm yourself and come with me."

He did not wait for her to agree; he simply turned and stepped out onto the engawa. Looking over his shoulder, the taiyoukai noticed Kikyou had not moved. "Don't waste my time, woman."

Reluctantly, Kikyou followed. As she stepped over the threshold, Sesshomaru pulled her close and pinned her to his side. "I suggest you take a deep breath," he informed her. Closing his arm around her waist, he launched from the engawa and into the air.

* * *

To be continued… 


	5. Intent

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha; this is only a fanfic.

**Authors Notes: **Hi guys; I'm back! It took a little time to readjust and post this chapter after reading the latest manga issues. "Sunset" and "Light" were so… depressing. However, Kikyou lives on in our fanfics.

I'd like to say thanks to my anon. reviewers: beth, kikyourulz, inukik and (….. ?). Please read, enjoy and drop a review. Warning: upcoming lemony themes!

* * *

**Chapter 5: Intent **

Once outside and away from Sesshomaru, Airasetsunyo dropped the contrite façade. With an arrogant toss of her head, she snatched her arm from Jadoku's grasp. "I no longer require you're assistance," she informed the snake youkai. "I know the way out."

Jadoku waited silently while the demoness transformed into her natural form. Sprouting wings and antennae, Airasetsunyo rose into the air.

Flying away, the demoness looked down on the grounds she had hoped to become mistress of and sighed. As Sesshomaru had not succumbed to her charms, she would have to obtain her goal by other means. The prize was still the Westernlands, although the original plan failed, there was an alternate.

"Believe me, Sesshomaru," Airasetsunyo said to herself, "you will rue the day you refused me."

Landing on a high cliff, the demoness kneeled and closed her eyes. Her antennas perked up and she aimed them towards the castle. She smirked as silent sound waves passed through the air and transmitted a message to her accomplice.

* * *

The force of the launch had Kikyou holding tight to the taiyoukai's armor. Ascending high, they hovered a moment before floating effortlessly across the sky. Now riding smoothly, the priestess relaxed her fingers on Sesshomaru's breastplate. 

Both were stiff and uncommunicative, struggling to suppress the odd sensations at their closeness. The taiyoukai thought that maybe he had been too hasty in asking her to accompany him; Kikyou was thinking she should not have accepted.

Breaking the silence, the priestess finally asked, "Where are we going and what does it have to do with Rin?"

Sesshomaru did not answer as he began his descent. He landed on a plateau on the side of a mountain that had an extensive view of the valley of the Westernlands. As soon as their feet touched solid ground, the taiyoukai abruptly released Kikyou and walked to the edge of the cliff.

Walking from behind, Kikyou stood next to Sesshomaru and asked, "Why are we here?"

"This is the only place we can converse without being overheard," he stated without looking her way. "You must remember, priestess, you are in the land of demons now. Our senses are more magnified than you humans," he informed her. "Mouko's hearing is just as keen as mine, Jadoku's senses vibrations; if you wanted to write a note he could tell what it says without seeing it."

"It seems there is an ear to every shoji in my abode, "Sesshomaru continued his tone bitter. "One must be careful of what is spoken there, especially you."

"Are you saying there are spies among us… in your own home? Kikyou questioned. "Is someone trying to dispatch Rin in order to get to you?"

Sesshomaru marveled at her astuteness. It was fortunate he did not have to waste time with lengthy explanations; he had neither the time nor the patience for such. Kikyou had noticed his implications immediately. "It is obvious Rin has been the recipient of foul play," he spoke. "However, I have yet to determine the reason why or who would have the audacity."

Kikyou's mind was furiously working; she had questions, but doubted the taiyoukai would answer them. Sliding a discreet glance his way, she noticed he continued to look out over his lands.

"I cannot allow you to use Rin as bait, Sesshomaru," she informed him. "The child should be removed from here; one failed attempt can well guarantee another; surely you are aware of that?"

"The child stays," the taiyoukai said firmly.

"She can leave with me," Kikyou persisted. "I will care for her until you have things in order here."

"Neither of you are leaving," he finally turned and fixed the priestess with a stare. "You are here to care for her until she is well; once that is done you will leave, but not before."

She wanted to strike out at him and he well knew it. He could see the storm clouds gathering in those mahogany orbs. Under that cool exterior was a fiery center, but like him, Kikyou had control of her emotions. It was interesting to see her reign in her anger enough to respond impassively.

"So… you are to leave the child open for the next attack?"

"I am doing no different than you did with the boy, Kohaku," Sesshomaru smirked. "You used him to lure out Naraku; how is this any different?"

Kikyou's eyes widened in shock and her head jerked back as if she'd been slapped. "You no nothing about it," she sneered. "I did not use Kohaku, he made a choice… and we agreed. The boy was also a trained fighter, not a defenseless child. What you are doing is heartless."

"Heartless or not, the child stays and that is all I will say on the matter," the taiyoukai's response was clipped.

The silence between them stretched, it seemed an eon before either of them spoke. Kikyou thought about how she and Kohaku had joined forces. The boy had offered his life to defeat Naraku and she, without hesitation, had accepted. After getting to know the troubled boy, she had found it harder to sacrifice him even if it meant choosing another way to annihilate their nemesis.

Reaching a decision, Kikyou vowed to protect Rin until Sesshomaru had his affairs in order. He was a fool if he believed a human child could live in this youkai-dominated society and not have consequences. She would stay until the culprit was caught or until the inu youkai came to his senses.

Sesshomaru watched her from the corner of his eye. Her eyes were also fixated on the lands stretched before her. To use her relationship with the boy as argument gave him the edge, but he took no pleasure in it. Instead, he had the most foolish urge to tuck the strand of wayward hair, fluttering against her cheek, behind her ear.

She was a strange woman; she did not preen and chatter like most females. Her mannerism was neither coy nor timid. She was not afraid to speak her mind, but knew when to stay quiet. Like now… he sensed there were questions, but whatever her reasons, she refrained from asking.

"I am ready to go back now," Kikyou spoke into the silence. "Rin's medicine is due soon; I must be there to administer it."

"So… for your duration, I take it, you are resigned to your duties as caretaker 'only'?" Sesshomaru asked.

"What do you mean… only?"

Wordlessly he thrust the box with poison residue at her before tossing it over the cliff. "No more amateur spying, woman. I handle my own affairs and I will not tolerate the likes of you in my way."

Kikyou's chest heaved as she watched her evidence fall to the depths below. Why could she not have her bow and arrows at this moment? She would surely see that he suffered immensely. She did not care what he said; she would not sit idly by and do nothing. Not while Rin's life was at stake.

"I am not sure what is going on inside that head of yours, priestess, but while you are under my roof you will do as I tell you and nothing more," he looked down, but her bangs shielded her face from his eyes. "Do you understand, woman?"

"I understand," she responded with a meekness that surprised him. His eyes narrowed as he studied her; something was not right.

"Shall we go now, Sesshomaru-sama," Kikyou spat.

That was better and more like her. They turned to each other, the priestess and the taiyoukai came together naturally this time. Sesshomaru's arm slid around her waist and Kikyou secured herself within the circle of his arm grasping his breastplate. Remembering his instructions, she inhaled deeply before take off.

* * *

Jadoku and Mouko met in the corridor just outside of the study. Each keyed into their senses to make sure they were alone. 

"Sesshomaru?" Jadoku asked, once it was signaled that all was clear.

"He and the woman have left the study," Mouko informed him.

"You do know who she is; don't you?"

"Yes… the priestess, Kikyou," the tiger youkai smiled. "Quite an interesting human."

"Quite a dangerous human," Jadoku snorted. "What is her association with the taiyoukai lord?"

Mouko thought about his questioning Kikyou. The woman was not evasive; she simply did not answer. He had also wondered about the connection between the human and Sesshomaru. They seemed almost hostile to each other. The inu youkai, for whatever his reasons, seemed to tolerate her brusqueness and the priestess considered his haughtiness as trivial. The only link seemed to be the child that Sesshomaru brought back with him.

"I'm not sure yet," Mouko responded. "The woman was not forthcoming, but I will pursue the matter later. Right now, there is something of a more urgent nature."

"Is it regarding the transmitted message?" the snake youkai hissed.

"Were you able to decipher it?" Mouko asked.

"Yes, but it's not the one we were waiting for," Jadoku glanced meaningfully at his comrade.

"Then it's not our concern. Sesshomaru-san is capable of handling his own affairs," the tiger youkai chuckled. "Besides… you know he hates assistance, however, on this occasion it cannot be helped. We shall leave him and the priestess to deal with the castle affairs and we…"

"… will follow up on the information about the Southern realm," Jadoku finished. "I already have someone on the inside," the snake youkai said impassively. "I know the inu youkai hates spying, but…"

"You never cease to amaze me, Jadoku," Mouko slapped him on the back. "Don't worry about Sesshomaru-san, we're elders now. To get to us he has to go through council or at worst, there is always… Totousai-sama."

* * *

Three heads turned as the shoji slid open and Kikyou stepped through from the engawa. 

"Kikyou-sama!" both Rin and Idzuna called out, even Jaken produced a wavering smile at her presence. The demon toad rose as the priestess came forward, as did Idzuna. Kikyou walked over and took a seat next to Rin.

"How were you able to get away from Mouko-sama, priestess?" Jaken asked.

The priestess nodded towards the open shoji; the others turned and found Sesshomaru standing silently in the entrance and observing the scene before him.

"My lord!" Jaken gasped and stood at attention. "I'm sorry, Sesshomaru-sama, I did not see you standing there."

"Come, Jaken," the taiyoukai crossed the room as he spoke. The demon toad wasted no time collecting the 'Staff of two Heads' to follow his master. Before exiting, Sesshomaru glanced meaningfully in Kikyou's direction and then over to Rin. Holding the child's gaze for the briefest of seconds, he preceded Jaken from the room.

What Rin read in the taiyoukai's eyes made her smile. Turning to the priestess, she suddenly appeared lively. "Kikyou-sama," the child addressed her, "I am ready for my medicine now."

The kitsune and the priestess looked at each other and then back at Rin. "That is a change from earlier," Kikyou said. "I thought I was going to have to force it on you with Idzuna holding you down," she teased.

"No," the child shook her head, "Sesshomaru-sama says I need to get better." The kitsune raised her eyebrows at Rin's answer, but not Kikyou. Although odd, she knew the child's ability to interpret Sesshomaru's taciturn messages.

"And, you shall," the priestess turned as Idzuna brought the medicinal concoction. Placing the cup in the child's hands, she watched Rin wrinkle her nose at the smell. "Remember… Sesshomaru says you must get better," Kikyou repeated. "Now… drink up!"

* * *

Hastening after his master, Jaken had to run to keep up with Sesshomaru's long legged stride. After leaving Rin's room, they proceeded to the first floor and into the study. Neither the taiyoukai nor his vassal had spoken a word until the shoji was closed behind them. 

Sesshomaru walked over to the engawa and stared out at the darkening sky. Jaken waited; he knew when his master was deep in thought and knew it best not to disturb him. The demon toad, however, was interested in hearing what the taiyoukai thought about the revelations regarding Rin and her condition.

Slanting a glance at the demon toad, the inu youkai voiced the answer to the unspoken question, "We will speak of that matter later, Jaken. I await the arrival of Mouko-san and Jadoku-san."

No sooner than the words were spoken, the two elders entered the room. Each bowed to Sesshomaru and took a seat. The inu youkai stayed where he was as he addressed his colleagues. Not one to mince words, he got right to the point.

"As I mentioned in the meeting, my vassal will be dispatched in three days time to the realm of the Southernlands." Turning to the demon toad, "Au-un will accompany you, Jaken," the taiyoukai said. "Once you arrive, you are to go directly to the main gate and request an audience with Shishi."

"Pardon, Sesshomaru-san," Mouko interrupted. "Is it wise to send Jaken and alone? Perhaps it would be best…"

Sesshomaru raised his hand, silencing the tiger youkai. "After a few moments of Jaken's bumbling presence, they will realize he is no threat." Observing Mouko's raised eyebrow and his vassal's pout, the inu youkai surprised them by giving an explanation for his actions.

"Every courier dispatched thus far has been of a warrior caliber," he said. "To send one such as he," the taiyoukai nodded in Jaken's direction, "is meant to put Shishi at ease."

"Ah… I see your strategy, Sesshomaru-san," Mouko said. "However, have you considered they may allow him to enter, but not leave?"

"He 'will' leave," the taiyoukai's statement was definite.

"You sound sure of that," Sesshomaru-san," Jadoku spoke for the first time.

Turning to the speaker, the inu youkai made direct eye contact with the snake youkai. "I 'am' sure, Jadoku-san," he emphasized again. "As you have already placed an infiltrator within the southern realm, I gather removing one vassal will not present a problem."

Jadoku's eyes narrowed slightly and then he smirked. "There is no getting anything past you, Sesshomaru-san.," the snake youkai bowed. "I will withdraw the supai immediately."

"Leave him," Sesshomaru sniffed. "It is more advantageous for us and will ensure Jaken's safety."

The two youkai elders looked to each and then back at the taiyoukai. Mouko's face registered surprise and Jadoku's smirked deepened as his respect grew for the Inu no Taisho's son.

Mouko's rich laughter erupted into the room as he turned to Sesshomaru, "Excellent," the tiger youkai complimented. "How did you know about the supai?"

"Have you ever known anyone from the snake clan to reject a reconnaissance opportunity?" the taiyoukai asked.

Both elders recalled the meeting earlier, when Jadoku had dismissed Kurokuma's idea of a spy. The snake youkai had previously sent his own ahead and did not want interference.

"Perceptive," Mouko laughed again and turned to address the vassal. "Well… how do you feel about your mission, Jaken?" the tiger youkai inquired.

The demon toad stood trembling as he listened to the conversation. He could not believe his master wanted to send him into an impending war zone and… without an escort. Times like these, Jaken wished they were back on the road. At least there, the dangers they faced were not orchestrated.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at his vassal's silence, but maintained his. Finally, resolved to his task, Jaken he turned to his master. "I will do whatever is requested, Lord Sesshomaru!"

* * *

The moon bathed the room with its celestial light. Kikyou rose from her pallet and crawled over to the little kitsune. She shook the child gently and pressed a finger to her lips as the demon child stirred awake. "It is time, Idzuna," the priestess spoke softly as not to wake Rin. 

Gathering her bow and arrows, Kikyou thought about Sesshomaru's comment earlier…

"_I do not know what is going on in that head of yours, priestess, but while you are under my roof you will do as I tell you and nothing more." _

Kikyou's eyes narrowed as she thought of his arrogance, but she had agreed. However… he did say 'while under his roof'; did he not? Therefore, she would not be under his roof as she investigated the source of the powder. She knew the box contained remnants of a poisonous plant that was air dried and then crushed into a powder form. Idzuna confirmed the plant grew here on the castle grounds.

"Please, be careful, Lady Kikyou," the kitsune whispered.

"I will and please… do not mention this to Jaken," the priestess told her, "I will return shortly." Stepping out on the veranda, Kikyou slowly slid the shoji closed, descended the outside stairs and disappeared into the surrounding forest.

* * *

Unbeknownst to the priestess, a silent message was transmitted from one set of antenna to another. The recipient grinned evilly and expanded their wings. Airasetsunyo's body soared high in the moonlit sky. Her wings were silent as death as her sensors keyed into Kikyou's movements. 

"Now… human," she hissed furiously, stalking her prey, "now you will have a taste of my power."

* * *

To be continued… 


	6. Assault

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha; this is only fanfic.

**Authors Notes: **It's me again! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews and to my anon. reviewers: beth, inukik, aya harushino and kikyo 29. Hope you enjoy this chapter and drop a review! Ja ne!

* * *

**Chapter 6: Assault **

Kurokuma watched from the shadows as the private session adjourned. Mouko and Jadoku left the study, but Sesshmaru and his vassal remained inside. The bear youkai's ire rose realizing the demon toad was able to sit in on their session and he was not. He may not be an elder, but his father was an esteemed affiliate of the council.

His clan was known for their strength and that was the extent of their youkai powers. Unfortunately, they were not bestowed with the more intellectual gifts of other youkai. Kurokuma felt his clan was not recognized by the council and felt the more menial tasks were assigned to them; however, his father disagreed. It was the reason Kaguma had requested his son attend the meetings in his place. It seemed his father believed he would learn equality within the inner workings of the council.

So far, he had seen nothing here that would indicate any partiality on the council's part, but that was not the case with Sesshomaru. The bear demon vowed to thwart any plans the inu youkai made to reunite the Southernlands with the other realms.

First, he planned to strip the taiyoukai of his credibility and then he would challenge his father for the head of the bear clan. Kurokuma felt his father's methods were outdated and believed he was no longer fit to lead them.

For years, Kurokuma had waited for his father to denounce his position as leader and appoint him to inherit his title and lands. However, his father still held strong; the old fool kept telling him he was not ready to lead. He would show him, the bear youkai thought as he slunk back into the shadows. He would show them all.

* * *

About a quarter mile from the castle, Kikyou located the plant. It was a Purpurea. The plant stood high from the ground with its violet tubular leaves. It was beautiful to look at, but any secretion from the plant was quite toxic. Just one leaf carried enough poison to be fatal to a human.

The priestess broke off a leaf, wrapped it in a small piece of cloth and tucked it into her sleeve. Bending down she looked around the base of the plant, looking for anything the culprit could have dropped within the vicinity. It was likely that someone might leave something behind in haste.

As she searched the area, Kikyou wondered who was coward enough to attack Sesshomaru through a child. Whoever was responsible did not intend to kill Rin outright. The poison was administered in small doses through, either, the child's food or drink. If someone only meant to get Sesshomaru's attention, the result would still have been fatal.

Suddenly, Kikyou sensed a presence. Turning in a circle, she tried to pinpoint from which direction the aura came, but it seemed to surround her. She looked up in time to see a shadow pass across the moon. Her eyes narrowed and she slowly slid the bow from her shoulder and prepared an arrow. Closing her eyes, she focused what she could feel rather than see.

A split second later, she felt the aura directly in front of her and made to shoot. Before she could draw on the strings of her bow, a ball of air came rushing forward and knocked her to the ground. Instinct had her roll to the side as patches of earth pelted over her. Sitting up, Kikyou turned over and saw deep grooves ingrained in the ground beside her.

Luckily, she held tight to her weapon, instead of standing she crouched low and tried again to follow the strange aura. Kikyou sensed the presence appear suddenly at her back, she barely managed to dodge as it moved swiftly. The priestess spun around as the youkai made a pass and sliced into her shoulder.

The cut seemed superficial, but it hurt like hell. Other than Sesshomaru's slash across her palm at the river of miasma, Kikyou had not been injured since. All those months spent in a clay body, she had almost forgotten what pain felt like… almost.

Still holding tight to her weapon, the priestess crouched low and headed for the safety of the trees. Once there she could use the foliage as shelter while determining the nature of the demon she fought.

As she was about to enter the forest, a form blocked her path and a powerful gust of wind pushed her back into the clearing. Kikyou turned her back to avoid the rush of air that left her breathless.

"Did you think I would allow you to escape me, human?"

Kikyou recognized the sound of Airasetsunyo's voice in the darkness. "I warned you, priestess," the demoness hissed.

As she spoke, another gale of air struck Kikyou knocking her to the ground. Just as she rose to her feet, the moon illuminated the clearing giving her a glimpse of Airasetsunyo in demon form.

Her body was fixed between a set of enormous wings that, when fanned, produced the gale-force. She hovered directly in front of Kikyou and above the ground. Swift as a bird, the demoness maneuvered; with her laughter ringing in the air, once again, she disappeared into the shadows.

Lowering herself on one knee, Kikyou decided not to play by Airasetsunyo's rules. Stringing her bow, she took aim and charged her arrow with the Hama-no-ya. As the arrows energy lit up the clearing, it keyed Kikyou into the demoness whereabouts. Turning abruptly in that direction, the priestess released her arrow.

The force of Kikyou's energy drove Airasetsunyo back. The demoness squealed in pain as the arrow imbedded itself in her wing. Quickly reloading her weapon, the priestess repositioned herself for the next attack.

Suddenly, whips of fine thread snaked from the shadows and wrapped around Kikyou's arms and waist. She tried digging her feet into the ground as the thread began pulling her forward. Her arms were held tight and she could not discharge the arrow she had readied. The more she struggled, the more the silken fiber tightened.

Although at a disadvantage, the priestess remained calm. It was not until Airasetsunyo's hideous face loomed before her, that the Kikyou felt the first rush of panic. The demoness had transformed fully. Her eyes bugged and her fangs dripped dokuga poison, an effective weapon of the moth clan. Her eyes gleaming with hate, she drew the priestess towards her.

* * *

If Sesshomaru thought Jaken would plague him with bothersome questions after the elders left, he was mistaken. The demon toad was quiet, so quiet, that the taiyoukai was the first to speak.

"I'm surprised at your silence Jaken," Sesshomaru stated. "Are there not questions you would like to ask?"

"No, my lord," the toad, said with a resigned note in his voice.

More silence.

The inu youkai stared at his vassal and then turned to look at the night sky. "If you have something to say, Jaken, I suggest you say it," Sesshomaru said. "I will allow it on this occasion."

"Why," Jaken spoke so suddenly, his voice seemed to echo through the stillness of the room. "Why send me, my lord?"

"Why would I not send someone I trust?" Sesshomaru said coolly. "Once you think about it, Jaken, I'm sure you will realize the absurdity of your question."

The demon toad abruptly turned as his masters words sunk in. Was Sesshomaru saying that only Jaken was worthy of bearing this message? Looking over at the taiyoukai lord's face, it was as bland and unreadable as ever, but the toad perceived sincerity in his words.

As he stood there, Jaken reflected on the many occasions when Sesshomaru had come to his aid or had removed him from harms way. Theirs was a strange partnership, but Jaken remembered, the inu youkai lord himself had specifically chosen him as vassal. He had also appointed him the 'Staff of Two Heads'. Therefore, his master must have believed him worthy.

With that thought in mind, Jaken bowed respectfully and spoke with a tremor in his voice. "Yes, my lord," the toad gave a watery smile, "that was, indeed a stupid question. I will not let you down."

"I don't expect it," Sesshomaru sniffed arrogantly. "Just deliver the message, and return…"

The taiyoukai's words were cut short as a light flashed from within the forest. He turned, walked unhurriedly to the open shoji and stood. His entire body was still as he honed his senses in the direction of the light. Suddenly, his body tensed and he shot a glare in Jaken's direction. "Go to Rin, at once," he ordered, before stepping through the shoji and heading into the forest.

Jaken could only stare, baffled by his master's abrupt departure. He had heard Sesshomaru growl savagely and mutter, "Troublesome wench," before disappeared over the engawa and into the night.

* * *

Although he had felt the urges of the Shikon no Tama within his body, Sesshomaru had ignored the sensations. Throughout the meeting, it had continued to annoy him to the point he had to struggle to subdue a response. As he sped through the forest, the taiyoukai noticed the Shikon jewelburned with intensity. The apparatus that Kikyou had placed within his body was alerting him that she was in danger.

Turning into the dense foliage, the taiyoukai picked up Kikyou's scent. He detected her subtle bouquet tinged with a mixture of fear and indignation. As Sesshomaru increased his pace, he also picked up another familiar scent... Airasetsunyo.

He had expected the demoness to retaliate; however, he had not expected Kikyou to make it easy for her. The priestess was allowing Rin's safety to cloud her judgment; but wasn't that the same with him? Why was he was rushing to Kikyou's aid, when the woman put herself in danger? Even as he thought that, the taiyoukai kept moving.

Bursting into the clearance, Sesshomaru found Airasetsunyo in full demon form and trying to wrap Kikyou in her silken web. Once the priestess was cocooned, the demoness would paralyze her with her poison fangs.

Seeing the taiyoukai from her peripheral vision, the moth demon lurched forward attempting to inject Kikyou with her venom. Before she could reach the priestess, Airasetsunyo was lifted by the throat and slammed against the nearest tree. She struggled, trying to dislodge Sesshomaru's fingers from her windpipe, but the taiyoukai held tight.

Kikyou fell to the ground, as the silken threads were broken. The taiyoukai's claws had ripped through them as he came between the two women.

"So…" he said coolly, "it is you, Airasetsunyo."

As the priestess rose to her feet, she turned to Sesshomaru and the moth demon.

In her anger, the demoness hissed, "You no nothing and can prove even less." She stared into the taiyoukai's eyes. "The great Lord Sesshomaru has been reduced to saving humans," she sneered. "You have truly become pathetic."

The inu youkai leaned in close to the moth demon and applied more pressure to her throat, but not enough to enable her voice. Brushing aside her insults he asked, "Who is your accomplice, Airasetsunyo?"

"I know not of what you speak," she sniffed, her features returning to normal. Relaxing in his grip, she smiled serenely at Sesshomaru. "Present me to council," she said on a daring note. "I doubt they will support your preference for humans over us," the demoness stated with scorn.

"I have no intentions of taking you to council," Sesshomaru spoke with chilling composure. Releasing her, he watched as she fell limply to the ground. "You quest for status and the Westernlands ends here, Airasetsunyo."

His words sounded ominous to Kikyou's ears. His voice was calm… too calm and although he presented a stoic front, she detected an unleashed tension. Standing behind him, the priestess stepped forward and made to speak.

"I will deal with you later." Sesshomaru did not turn around as he addressed Kikyou, but stopped her in her tracks. He did not spare a glance in her direction, as he was focused entirely on Airasetsunyo.

The moth demon had maintained her true form. The wings that hung at her side after Sesshomaru's attack, now fanned out behind her. Flexing the massive limbs, Airasetsunyo sent a blast of wind at the taiyoukai.

Kikyou sensed the oncoming attack and moved directly behind Sesshomaru, using him as a shield. Grabbing onto the back of his kimono, she held tight, as the wind seemed to bounce off them. The taiyoukai stood firm under the air pressure.

Seeing the priestess and Sesshomaru so close together only incensed Airasetsunyo. Centuries of planning and waiting had taken its toll on the demoness. She could only think of her ruined plans to become Lady of the Westernlands and ruling by Sesshomaru's side.

Now, because of the child and this woman, that would never happen. She had had enough of these mortals. It had not been her intention to kill the child, just get her sick enough to have the inu youkai send her back to her own kind for care. However, Sesshomaru, as always, did things his own way. Instead of sending the child away, he had brought the priestess here. Watching how Kikyou clutched Sesshomaru's robes, only fed the demoness anger. Since humans were what he preferred, he could well die with them.

Airasetsunyo lunged forward, her winds spread wide and aimed for the taiyoukai and the priestess.

Sesshomaru reached behind him and shoved Kikyou out of the away. She fell backwards and hit the ground hard. Struggling to her feet, she turned in time to see moth demoness engulf the taiyoukai in her wings.

Other than her eyes widening, Kikyou made no reaction to Sesshomaru being consumed. After all, he was powerful enough and he had the Shikon no Tama; she hoped he would not be stubborn and use the power, if needed.

The demoness raised her head and glared at Kikyou. "You're next!" she spat, before baring her poison fangs and burying her head within the folds of her wings.

Remaining calm, the priestess focused her energy and her hands began to glow. She though it best to prepare, in case the taiyoukai was in trouble.

"_Do something, Sesshomaru!"_

The cocoon rippled and swayed, Kikyou could see neither Sesshomaru nor Airasetsunyo. She was beginning to get edgy; charging her energy, the priestess moved to attack.

Suddenly, there was an ear-piercing shriek. The entire cocoon was thrown back; the wings fell open to reveal Airasetsunyo impaled against the tree again. Sesshomaru's claws ran deep within the demoness midsection.

"It appears you do not know much of your claimed intended." the taiyoukai sneered. "Poison is 'my' weapon. Now… before you die, tell me why you tried to harm the child."

She could feel the combined venoms pooling through her system. Airasetsunyo thrashed about and scratched at the hand at her side. "Damn you," she hissed. In her delirium, the moth youkai began her confession.

"It would have been so easy," Airasetsunyo said heatedly, "to accede to my wishes. But, as always, you do as you please, Sesshomaru, with no regard to others thoughts or feelings."

"For centuries I have waited for you to come to me, for only I am truly worthy of ruling at your side. I have competed for your attentions and have bested the all other female demons, yet you continue to ignore me. And when you returned, after many years of away; what do you do?" Airasetsunyo's face, as she reminisced, had turned melancholy, however, with her next words her expression became savage. "You bring a human child back," she snarled. "One who monopolizes you; between her and the council, there was never time for me. Why, my lord…" her eyes pleaded with him, "…why couldn't you…"

"Who is your accomplice?" Sesshomaru interrupted her coldly.

The moth demoness let loose a blood curdling scream and her grip tightened on the taiyoukai's arm. "I was… was not going to… to kill her, only make her ill… then you would send her away," Airasetsunyo panted. "But now… she will die! I may not be here to see it, but the child has ingested too much to be saved," the moth demoness laughed. "There is nothing… nothing you, the great Lord Sesshomaru, can do to save her."

"He may not be able to," Kikyou spoke softly, "but I can and I have. Rin will live, despite all you have done."

The moth demons eyes were full of hatred as they turned on the priestess. "You…" she croaked.

Withdrawing his claws, Sesshomaru stepped back and Airasetsunyo slid to the ground. "You will die slowly and I would prefer that you do it elsewhere; you have enough life left to make it off my lands." With that said, the taiyoukai turned his back.

As the moth youkai stumbled to her feet, she spat, "I will have my revenge, Sesshomaru. You have yet to discover my accomplice."

"All vermin reveal themselves at some point; you did," the taiyoukai informed her and kept walking. "As with you; all I need do is wait." Passing Kikyou, he looked briefly at her and bade, "Come with me."

"You're allowing her to leave?" Kikyou asked. Sesshomaru did not acknowledge her query, he continued towards the castle. Looking back at Airasetsunyo, she noticed the malicious expression the demoness wore.

Other than killing, Kikyou knew nothing of demons, their world or rituals. However, she did know something of scorned women and of what they were capable. With this thought in mind, the priestess reached for her bow.

Many thoughts plagued Sesshomaru's mind as he headed back to the castle. He felt no remorse for Airasetsunyo. He would have had more respect for her death had she challenged him directly, instead of attacking Rin. The demoness's coconspirator had to be found, he had the business with Jaken and dispatching him to the southern realm and then there was the priestess. It was then that Sesshomaru heard both females say simultaneously…

"You fool," Airasetsunyo cackled.

"Fool," Kikyou muttered with annoyance.

Sesshomaru turned in time to see the moth demoness lift into the air. Kikyou's arrow followed, hit its mark and exploded on impact. Airasetsunyo's body was incinerated instantly and the priestess and taiyoukai watched as her wings floated back down into the forest.

"You stupid, woman," Sesshomaru hissed at Kikyou. Once again, his stoic demeanor belied his ferocity.

Kikyou decided to maintain her composure also; she could feel his anger and did not want to stimulate it. "It would have been a mistake to let her leave," the priestess said simply.

"She was not to die here," the taiyoukai snapped and then grabbed Kikyou. She did not know about the rules of the Westernland and the council. One of the rules was 'no killing within the realm' unless there was clear proof of war or self-defense. Either way, it had to be presented before council; that was what Sesshomaru detested.

"Since you are here," the inu youkai said suddenly, "make yourselves useful."

It took Kikyou a moment to realize he was not speaking to her. She turned as she heard the two elders step from the brush and bowed low to Sesshomaru.

"Jadoku… remove what is left of the moth demon from here and Mouko… return to the castle and keep watch."

"I will return with you, Mouko-san," Kikyou stepped forward and the taiyoukai tightened his grip on her arm.

Mouko and Jadoku read the message loud and clear. The tiger youkai sent a sympathetic smile Kikyou's way before heading back to the castle; the snake youkai slithered back into the darkness of the forest.

The priestess had remained in his grip, but now attempted to pull away. "Let go of me, Sesshomaru." However, he held her struggling form with ease.

"You were told to cease your amateurish investigations; were you not?"

"Yes."

"Do you make a habit of disobeying?"

Cocking her head at an arrogant angle, Kikyou responded, "Yes. Although I believe your words were, "… while you are under my roof, you will do as I tell you…" was it not? As you can see," she continued. "I am not; therefore, I have not gone against your instructions."

Sesshomaru growled low in his throat and pulled Kikyou roughly against him. "Don't mince words with me, woman! You are no simpleton; how clear need I be? By coming here you made yourself a target."

"By coming here," the priestess reiterated. "I have retrieved the evidence you so carelessly discarded earlier."

"What good is it now?"

"If Airasetsunyo had an accomplice, as you seem to think, then we could find them through this," she pulled the plant leaf from her keso and held it up between them. "This plant is extremely toxic, the leaf, stems and even the root are poisonous. Who would have the knowledge to process this into a powder form and control the dose enough to keep Rin alive until you sent her away?"

"It is clear you do not listen well," Sesshomaru said. "You will leave this to me; I have neither the time nor the patience for your foolishness."

"I am trying to help; how is that foolish?" Kikyou snapped.

"I neither need nor want your help."

"You may not, but Rin does," the priestess said angrily. "Her life is still in danger and with your other matters; I fear she is considered less important. Allow me oversee the capture of this accomplice."

"No," Sesshomaru answered. The other youkai could prove to be just as dangerous as the moth demoness herself was. Had he not been nearby, how would Kikyou had fared? She might think she was invincible, but she was merely a human bestowed with special powers.

"Sesshomaru…" It was not a plea; it was her way of enforcing her request. "I can help!" Kikyou persisted.

"No," the taiyoukai said with finality and then sniffed the air. "You can do nothing here; you are injured." He reached for her shoulder and startled, she tried to pull away. Capturing both her hands, he pulled them behind her. Kikyou fell into him and Sesshomaru pinned her body against his. With his free hand, he peeled back her keso to reveal her injured shoulder.

The priestess had forgotten it; she had been too intent on Airasetsunyo's attacks. However, what was more dangerous, were the sensations the taiyoukai was evoking by running his clawed thumb across the abrasion. Her heart was fluttering in her chest and it took some effort to breath. Kikyou had been close to Sesshomaru before, but never pressed against his frame. "Sesshomaru…" Her voice sounded breathless.

"You are poisoned," the taiyoukai informed her. "Hold still," he commanded.

Kikyou's breath quickened as Sesshomaru's head lowered. She shivered as his cool lips skimmed across her skin. From the crook of her neck, down the curve of her shoulder she felt his warm breath before his mouth closed over the wound.

Standing in his arms, Kikyou felt him tug lightly at her flesh extracting the venom. She was surprised at the taiyoukai's actions and his gentle handling. Her body went slack and her eyes drifted close as warmth spread throughout her body. This was a full fledge demon and Inuyasha's brother, her mind cried out; what was she thinking? Jerking back to reality she began again tentatively, "Sesshomaru…"

The taiyoukai released her flesh and whispered close to her ear, "Just a little more." He then resumed his attentions to her wound. He had lied; he had already extracted the poison, but could not seem to let go of the priestess. Her skin was warm, smooth as silk and her scent was even more alluring when aroused. However, she was only a human and his brothers cast off. With this thought in mind, he reluctantly released her and stepped back.

Moving away from her, Sesshomaru's face was an unreadable mask as he stared down on the priestess. Kikyou, however, had to struggle for control. She kept her head lowered with her bangs shielding her eyes. After what seemed an eternity…

"Come," Sesshomaru requested and turned away. The priestess had barely taken two steps when the taiyoukai stopped suddenly. Without turning around he stated, "You are forgetting something; are you not?"

Kikyou tore her gaze from the hem of her hakamas and looked puzzled for a moment. His meaning dawned on her and Kikyou turned back to retrieve her bow and arrows. Arming herself, she followed in Sesshomaru's wake.

* * *

To be continued… 


	7. Awakening

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha; this is only a fanfic.

**Authors Notes: **Hi everyone! Last chapter received the most reviews of any so far. Thank all of you. A special thanks to my anon. reviewers: Z.M., aya harushino, and of course, beth.

**Chapter 7: Awakening**

The Westernlands looked even more beautiful, Kikyou surmised, at dawn. She watched as the sun broke over the horizon and lit up the valley.

Standing in the open shoji, the priestess recalled the events from two nights ago. She was not surprised to discover the moth demoness was responsible for Rin's illness. It was fortunate she was skilled in the art of healing and familiar with plant life. Kikyou had been able to neutralize the poison in the child's system and her recovery appeared to be going well.

They were no closer to finding Airasetsunyo's accomplice and the priestess blamed Sesshomaru. The stubborn taiyoukai continued to refuse the offer of her help; she simply could not fathom them working together.

Turning back into the room, she noticed Rin and Idzuna side-by-side, sound asleep. Demons and humans collaborating was an interesting prospect, but how realistic was the concept.

Since the beginning of her miko trainging, Kikyou had annihilated demons. It was her duty to protect the weaker beings... the humans. The priestess had never strayed from her beliefs; she was competent in carrying out her duties. It was not until meeting Inuyasha that she had ever thought to hesitate.

Thinking back on those days, Kikyou wondered; was it only Inuyasha's mortal side she had embraced when she had asked him to become fully human? In planning to use the Shikon no Tama to achieve this; did that mean she had rejected the demon part of him. Had he decided to pursue his quest to become a full-fledged demon, would she have loved him still?

During her short time here, living amongst the youkai she once thought as evil, troublesome entities, Kikyou deduced they were quite similar to humans. Although a demon, Idzuna, was like any other human child. She laughed, played and conspired easily with Rin and had formed an attachment to both Jaken and the priestess.

Mouko, she considered unique for a demon. The tiger youkai was relentlessly pleasant and had the most attractive smile. Sometimes, the priestess noticed him watching her with those piercing green eyes. Revered for her miko powers only, her inexperience at being admired for her femininity made her uncomfortable under his assessment.

She did not have much contact with the other elder, Jadoku. He was aloof, but on the occasions when they met, he was respectful towards her. The snake elder would formally bow and continue on his way.

She and Jaken had formed a strange partnership. It sometimes seemed as if the demon toad had appointed himself her protector. He would accompany her around the grounds and was responsible for her interaction with other youkai. In just two days, Kikyou knew the names of at least half of the taiyoukai lord's staff.

Nothing had changed between her and Sesshomaru; or had it? His demeanor was the same, although he seemed to study her as if trying to probe into her mind. Not knowing the reason for this, it both frustrated and annoyed Kikyou.

The council issues might have kept the taiyoukai busy, but he always seemed to have time for Rin. Watching Sesshomaru interact with the little girl, Kikyou began to realize an important aspect of their relationship.

The taiyoukai visited with the child often. Rin was now able to sit and have her meals on the engawa; fresh air was good for healing. Sesshomaru would sit as the child chatted nonstop and about nothing in particular. He kept his head averted and only grunted a response, but Kikyou could tell he listened intently. The inu youkai was fond of the little girl, whether he admitted it or not, it was obvious to the priestess.

Hard as she tried, Kikyou could not forget her reaction to Sesshomaru the other night. She kept telling herself it was her response to a stressful situation. Airasetsunyo's unexpected attack, the battle with the moth demon and injury to her shoulder had taken its toll. That, combined with the taiyoukai's attentiveness, must have overwhelmed her.

The small voice inside her head argued the truth of that theory. The Lord of the Westernlands was rude, arrogant and most disagreeable; the most obstinate full fledge demon imaginable. Kikyou did not even like him, she told herself. However, before that small voice could add its opinion, the priestess dismissed all thoughts of the taiyoukai and went to wake the children.

xXxXx

From the engawa of his own room, Sesshomaru watched the sunrise. Sitting alone, his brow was furrowed as thoughts plagued him. There was much to prepare with so little time.

There was still no sign of Airasetsunyo's coconspirator and he wondered now if he should have taken Kikyou's advice. The woman seemed quite versed in uncovering and foiling schemes. After all, she had been Naraku's greatest rival and had managed to stay one-step ahead of him most of the time.

For a human, the priestess was highly intelligent and skilled with the powers she possessed. It annoyed the taiyoukai that she might have a better solution to locating the accomplice than he had. The woman was just as tenacious as he was; a trait he admired. It took a lot for Sesshomaru to admit that, if only to himself.

The business with Jaken was set for tomorrow. His vassal would depart with Au-un late morning. If he had not returned by the evening of the next day, he would personally, go to reclaim him.

Sesshomaru had read the demon toad's expression when informed of his mission to the Southernlands. Essentially, his vassal was a bumbling idiot; however, Jaken knew better than anyone else did what he expected. The demon toad had an uncanny knack for anticipating his needs. The taiyoukai was counting on this ability when Jaken breeched the fortress of the southern realm.

It was astounding that his vassal did not realize his gift of perception. Although stimulation was required in order to retrieve the gathered information, the toad was able to reprocess and depict with detailed clarity. Jaken was perfect for this mission. His adversaries would be unable to identify a quality that the person themselves did not know they possessed.

It was this ability and his vassal's unquestionable loyalty that Sesshomaru had chosen him rather than send an enforcer.

Rin was on the mend and the taiyoukai felt relieved that the child's health was improving. There was something about sitting out on the engawa with her, listening to her chatter. It seemed to fill a void and he felt… at peace. An appalling thought, but he could not deny it.

Watching the little girl bond with Idzuna was a revelation. The human and demon child were inseparable, their incessant whispers and giggles he found irritable, yet pleasing. Through them, Sesshomaru finally admitted, inwardly, the similarities between demons and humans.

Collaborating with Mouko these last few days had also revealed much to the taiyoukai. He had sensed the growing attraction the tiger youkai had for the priestess. The fact that Mouko was a full demon from a well-regarded lineage did not matter. It was never voiced, but he knew the first sign of encouragement from Kikyou and the tiger would not hesitate.

Although, he feigned ignorance, Sesshomaru was highly in tuned to Kikyou's aura. The priestess may have been aware by Mouko's attentions, but he knew she had no plans to reciprocate. It was the reason the taiyoukai kept silent. There was no need to interfere at this point, the inu youkai thought, as long as the priestess remained unresponsive.

Closing his eyes, Sesshomaru inhaled deeply. Just two floors below and he could smell Kikyou's scent as if she were before him. If this was not bad enough, he now had the taste and feel of her silken skin ingrained in his senses. The woman was driving him to distraction with her bewitching aura. The tiger youkai might succumb to her charms, but he would not. However, even as he thought that…

"Sesshomaru-san!"

The taiyoukai, pulled from his thoughts, leaned over the railing and lifted a brow to Jadoku's summons.

"There is something I would like you to see," the snake youkai stated.

Without a word, Sesshomaru turned and reentered his room. Gathering his sword, he went to join Jadoku in the courtyard.

Jadoku - the snake clan elder. It appeared he was the only one able to keep focused and operate with a clear head.

xXxXx

"Good morning, Lady Kikyou; good morning girls."

The priestess, with Idzuna and Rin in tow, descended the stairs and headed outside. The trio stopped at the entrance and returned the greeting. "Good morning, Yoippari-sama," the children chorused and Kikyou bowed to the owl youkai.

"Where are you off to?" Yoippari cooed.

Her human form projected a short, rotund figure. Her streaked russet hair was pulled back into a tight bun at the nape of a neck that appeared non-existent. She had a plump face, a button nose and enormous grey eyes with even larger dilated pupils that seemed to see into your soul.

Yoippari was one of the oldest residents of the Westernlands and had been with Sesshomaru since his birth, the birth of his father and his father before him. Her longevity with the family had earned her title of overseer to the inu domain. This place had been the stronghold for many battles during the time of Sesshomaru's grandfather. It also served as a place of refuge during the peaceful times of the Inu no Taisho's reign.

Over the centuries, many events, both good and bad, had occurred on these grounds. Although Yoippari had the gift of foresight, it was not her place to interfere. The strength of the inu youkai's lineage relied on their descendants paving their own way.

"I'm taking the children on an outing," Kikyou explained. "Rin has been confined during her illness, being out in the air and exerting her energy will be good for her."

The owl youkai did not respond right away, but continued to stare at the priestess. Yoippari saw that Kikyou was equipped with her bow and arrows. With the incident from two nights ago, it seemed the priestess was not taking any chances. Finally, Yoippari blinked, her large eyes closed only to reopen and stare again. "Very wise for one so young," she hooted.

Unperturbed by the owl youkai's scrutiny, Kikyou did her own assessment. Although she seemed pleasant enough, the priestess maintained her wariness of demons. In her human form, Yoippari bore a slight resemblance to an older Kaede. The owl youkai did not have a bad aura, but Kikyou sensed a suppressed power.

"Not wise, Yoippari-sama," the priestess said modestly, "just a well known fact that fresh air is good for one's health and recuperation."

"Of course, dear." Yoippari blinked again, turned and headed down the corridor. "Enjoy your outing," she said over her shoulder.

As she and the children exited the open shoji, Kikyou felt an awareness prickle up her spine. Looking over her shoulder, she expected the owl to be there, staring after her. However, the corridor was empty.

xXxXx

Mouko stood at the outer perimeter of the castle grounds as Sesshomaru and Jadoku approached. The three looked down into the gaping hole that was previously hidden by a huge stone.

"Where does this lead?" the taiyoukai asked.

"We were about to find out," Jadoku answered.

As he spoke, the snake youkai's form began to shift and change. His baldhead compressed and his face extended. The irises of his hazel orbs narrowed to mere slits projecting his remote expression. Jadoku's clothes and arms appeared to absorb into his body. His form became elongated and was replaced by razor sharp scales.

With the transformation complete, the snake youkai proceeded into the dark hole. Mouko lifted the huge stone with ease and replaced it once Jadoku was clear. They did not want to alert the perpetrator that they were on to them.

"And now," Sesshomaru looked to the tiger elder.

"Now… we follow him," Mouko smiled. He then closed his eyes and keyed his ears into his friend's movements. The first rumbling sound from underground and he and the taiyoukai followed.

"I thought Jadoku-san an expert in stealth," Sesshomaru smirked haughtily. "He makes enough noise to wake the dead."

"It's done purposely, he's making sure we detect his whereabouts," Mouko laughed. "You 'are' aware, Sesshomaru-san, that he can hear you."

"Hmph!" was the only response.

The tiger youkai continued to chuckle as they tracked the snakes progress. With Jadoku's infrared vision, he was able to maneuver through the dark burrow. He sent signals by thumping the roof of the enclosure occasionally.

"We are headed towards the rear of the castle," stated Sesshomaru.

"Very disturbing," Mouko responded, his face turning serious.

A subtle scent wafted across the taiyoukai's nose and seemed to cling to him. He cast a discreet glance in Mouko's direction, aware that any second now, he would detect Kikyou's presence also. With ears in tuned to Jadoku's signal, Sesshomaru turned in the direction of the priestess aroma. Suddenly, he realized that the snake youkai was headed in the same direction as Kikyou.

Without a word to Mouko, Sesshomaru took off instantly. The tiger youkai stood looking puzzled when a familiar fragrance floated over him. He came to the same conclusions as the inu youkai and he jerked in alarm. If Lady Kikyou was armed…

The tiger youkai sprinted towards the castle, but stopped suddenly and then slowed his pace. Striding casually along, Mouko thought about what was about happen and could not help but smile. He hoped Sesshomaru's mediation skills were up to par; he was going need them.

xXxXx

"Ichi, ni, san…" Kikyou counted as she leaned against the tree, eyes covered; she could hear the children scurrying behind her, trying to find a place to hide before she stopped counting.

Rin had taught them this game; she said it was called 'Kakurenbo'. The little girl said that she and her friend, Kohaku, had played this endlessly; one would hide and the other would search for them.

"I could never beat him," Rin laughed. "He always had to come out because I could never find him."

The child's reminiscing had Kikyou thinking of the young taijiya. What was he doing now, she wondered. In what manner had he continued his life? One day she would pay him a visit… maybe.

"How could that have been fun, Rin," Idzuna laughed also, "if you never won?"

"Everything was fun with Kohaku," the little girl said on a wistful note. "I can't wait to show you the other games we played together."

Idzuna squealed with delight; she decided she liked this Kohaku person without knowing him. The kitsune only hid in this game; with her keen sense of smell, she was able to locate the others easily. She did not want to be a cheater.

"… hachi, ku and juu!" Kikyou finished. "Here I come," she sang as she turned around. She knew exactly where they were, but took her time looking. She looked behind the bush, under the engawa and inside the hole in the tree. The priestess trampled over the grounds, her brow furrowed in concentration as she hunted them down.

Suddenly, Kikyou saw Idzuna step from her hiding place. The demon child was backing away, staring intently at the foliage she had just crawled. The priestess stood completely still, but her eyes never left the kitsune. It was not until she noticed the child's ears wiggling that she knew there was danger.

While searching for the poison, Kikyou had noticed Idzuna's habit. When she keyed into a scent, the child inhaled and exhaled so rapidly, it caused her ears to move.

"Rin!" the priestess called. "Rin… the game is over; come out!"

The child burst from her hiding place and Kikyou waved her over. The priestess pushed both children behind her as the ground began to shake. Backing away from the vibrations, they watched as the foliage in front of them began to quiver. Fearing an attack in the children's presence, the priestess strung her bow with expedient grace.

As the form erupted from ground, Kikyou released the purifying arrow. Her only thought was to protect Rin and Idzuna.

xXxXx

Jadoku broke through the softly packed earth at the end of the underground tunnel. His head cleared and with undulating movements, the rest of his body followed. If his calculations were correct, this would lead to the back of the castle.

The twang from Kikyou's bowstring had the snake youkai's head swiveling around in surprise. His eyes widened seeing the priestess arrow flying towards him; he reared back with his body coiled to spring back, unsure if he could evade her weapon.

The charged arrow flew swift and true. It was mere inches from Jadoku's throat before it miraculously stopped in flight.

Kikyou watched as Sesshomaru deftly caught the purifying energy between two fingers, diffusing its power. Turning to her with hostile eyes, she saw him snap the arrow in two.

Jadoku's eyes glittered also as he resumed his human form and he heard Kikyou gasp in recognition.

Completely ignoring Sesshomaru, the priestess cautiously approached the snake youkai. She knew he was distrustful of humans, just as she was with demons. However, he had only been polite and respectful. He did not deserve the intended annihilation.

"My apologies, Jadoku-san," said Kikyou bowing slightly. "That was most rash of me; I can only say I was concerned for the children's safety."

The snake fixed her with an intense stare before bowing to acknowledge her apology and then turned away. He moved over to join Mouko who had just entered the clearing.

The two children were silent; the air was thick with tension as they looked to the adults. Idzuna scanned each face and to her, Mouko seemed the most approachable. Walking over to him, the kitsune asked, "Mouko-sama, Jadoku-sama looks mad; is he upset with Lady Kikyou?"

"Of course not." The tiger youkai kneeled to her level and pointed to his friend. "He always looks that way." He laughed as his friend scowled even more on hearing this and it immediately put Idzuna at ease.

Rin, however, walked to her guardian. With her hands clasped behind her back, she spoke to the taiyoukai. "She did not mean it, my lord; she thought we were in danger."

Sesshomaru glanced down at the little girl; although she gazed back unflinchingly, the taiyoukai sensed her worry. She was clearly protecting Kikyou as she spoke on her behalf. What did the child think he was going to do to the priestess?

Everyone seemed to be awaiting his response and he ground his teeth in frustration. "Rin, you and Idzuna return to the castle and seek Lady Yoippari," he said stoically. "The priestess will join you later."

"Mouko-san… Jadoku-san, you feel free to pursue this matter." Sesshomaru indicated the tunnel. "We will speak again after the meeting this evening."

The children looked back at Kikyou; she gave an encouraging nod before they entered the castle. As she turned to the two elders, she noticed they had disappeared. There was only her and Sesshomaru left alone.

They stood across from each other like two adversaries about to engage in battle. The taiyoukai remained silent as he watched her. She gazed back, awaiting a reprimand. They stared so long that when Sesshomaru finally moved, it startled her. He advanced with slow purposeful strides and his eyes held her in place.

Kikyou's insides began to quiver, but not with fear. There was nothing the taiyoukai lord could do to her, she told herself. His cold stare, clipped responses and his condescending manner only provoked her to respond in kind. She did not know why he infuriated her so.

Sesshomaru took in every feature as he approached the woman. Wisps of raven hair had escaped its confines as she played with the children and now blew gently around her face. The western breeze had stirred and pushed at the fabric of Kikyou's keso and hakamas; the material clung to her body, outlining her form.

The taiyoukai stopped just shy of an arms reach of the woman. His gaze reluctantly rested on her silhouette and an unbidden image flashed in his mind.

While at Totousai's, the sly elder had deliberately encouraged him to witness Kikyou's 'purification ceremony'. He had followed the priestess aura and had come upon a clearing with a lake at its center. The woman was nowhere in sight, but suddenly the middle of the water began to ripple and the Shoushou no Tsurugi appeared. Another ripple and Kikyou's naked form rose from the depths.

Recalling the moment, Sesshomaru thought of the water dripping from her alabaster skin in contrast with the flowing raven tresses that cloaked her form. The view of her full, high, bare breast bathed in the moonlight was implanted in his memory.

Standing in front of her now, his eyes drifted lower. His gaze traveled to her small waist and he imagined his hands spanning its width.

The taiyoukai had no idea his golden orbs had taken on a darker hue as he allowed his thoughts full reign. So intent was he on Kikyou's rising aura, he neglected to suppress his.

The priestess was immobile as Sesshomaru approached. The breeze blew from behind, pushing his hair and clothes forward. The silver strands danced in the wind and appeared to be reaching out for her. The taiyoukai's face, as usual, was expressionless, however, Kikyou noticed some emotion smoldered in his eyes.

As she warily watched him, suddenly, the full intensity of his aura hit her. Her mind cautioned her to back away, but her pride would not allow it. Her body, however, reacted differently.

Kikkyou found herself leaning forward in anticipation. He was so close now; she could extend an arm and touch him. What disturbed her was; she had the strongest urge to do just that. Breaking eye contact, her gazed traveled to the cold line of his lips and thought of them on her skin. There was nothing cold about them then, she recalled. She scanned the width of his shoulders; so solid and strong, she thought and unknowingly sighed aloud.

"Priestess…"

Kikyou's head lifted to sound of Sesshomaru's rich voice. "Yes," she responded and looked into his eyes again.

"You have become quite a nuisance," the taiyoukai said. "First you endanger yourself and now my comrades. You do not realize, woman, that I have many issues and cannot waste my time catering to your antics."

"I have apologized to Jadoku," snapped Kikyou, the heady sensations she experienced evaporated. "You cannot blame me that Airasetsunyo's accomplice is one of your many issues. I have repeatedly offered my help and you continue to refuse."

"You need only to relinquish that duty to me," the priestess persisted. "You say you have many issues, yet you take them all upon yourself. A leader should be able to delegate responsibility."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed and he stepped even closer to her. "Are you questioning my competency?" His tone was ominous. "I would advise you, woman, to keep a civil tongue in your head. These consistent verbal sparring matches with you are becoming tedious."

"Then keep me quiet," Kikyou challenged. "Allow me locate this accomplice. Although she does not speak of it, the fact that someone tried to poison her still weighs heavily on Rin's mind."

The taiyoukai was silent and Kikyou discreetly applauded her own tact. To use the child's fear was a last resort, but Sesshomaru had to listen to reason. No matter how powerful a being he was, he could not do everything alone.

"That…" the priestess said into the stillness, "… is the only way you will keep me quiet."

"There are other ways," Sesshomaru smirked as his eyes bore into hers.

Before she could read his intent, the taiyoukai reached out and pulled her into his arms. He was careful to cradle her on the side without his spiked amour. Sliding his clawed fingers into Kikyou's silken hair, he gently tugged her head back, raised her face and covered her mouth with his own.

The heady sensation returned in full force and spread throughout Kikyou's body. She had never been kissed quite so thoroughly before; she would never have expected such an act from this cold youkai. His lips moved slow and meticulously, yet demanded a response that Kikyou was powerless to ignore. She found herself arching back in response and pushing up on her toes to reach him.

"_This can't be happening!" _

Both parties simultaneously experienced the same thought. Sesshomaru could not believe he desired a human and Kikyou, other than Inuyasha, swore to have nothing but contempt for demons. Even so, they continued. The taiyoukai plundered and the priestess countered.

Finally, he raised his head. Kikyou opened her eyes to see him staring down on her and a blush crept up her cheeks. She was speechless; what could she say?

"Effective method," Sesshomaru murmured, released her and turned to walk away.

Kikyou stared after him and suddenly it dawned on her of what he spoke. The taiyoukai had indeed kept her quiet without giving in to her request. Damn him, she thought, he was only toying with her.

She angrily stepped forward with a retort formed; however, she stopped as Sesshomaru's retreating form held up his hand.

"Hold that thought," he said and continued walking. "Stay here; I will send Jadoku to you. He will fill you in on the tunnel we discovered today. That should keep you occupied until we find the accomplice or until you leave."

Staring after him, warmth enveloped Kikyou and she raised a hand to her throbbing lips. Was that feeling due to her victory or… something else?

To be continued…

**Glossary**

ichi, ni, san - one two, three

hachi, ku, juu - eight, nine ten

kakurenbo – hide & seek (game)


	8. Preparation

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha; this is only a fanfic.

**Authors Notes: **Hi everyone! The responses from the last chapter were prompt and encouraging. Thank you all and especially my anon. reviewers: beth, aya harashino, kik lover and nicole. To Z.M. - thanks for the correction.

**Chapter 8: Preparation **

Jadoku backtracked to the rear of the castle to meet with the priestess. He walked slowly; the snake youkai was opposed to another encounter with the woman, but Sesshomaru had insisted.

Originally reluctant to come here, Jadoku felt himself caught up in the intrigue that surrounded the taiyoukai's realm. Without Mouko as his partner, he would have refused, or at least tried.

Although an elder himself, one did not refuse an assignment from a senior elder. Totousai had hand picked both him and the tiger youkai for this mission. His reasons, the old coot kept to himself and that made Jadoku suspicious. However, Mouko's enthusiasm had sealed their acceptance.

He and his tiger comrade were different from night and day, but it was an asset when they worked together. They met at the battle of 'Housen-roujou' and had been allies ever since. It was also the last time the power of the Gokeiken was used to defeat their foe.

Rounding the corner, Jadoku saw the priestess standing a few feet away. He could understand Mouko's infatuation with the woman; after all, she did bear a slight resemblance to another that was lost to his friend over a century ago.

"Lady Kikyou," Jadoku said and bowed.

Her face was a stoic mask, but it could not hide the excitement in her eyes as she turned to him and bowed her own greeting.

"I am told to inform you of the tunnel we discovered, priestess."

Kikyou only nodded, she would not make this difficult for the snake youkai. If he would simply provide her the information, she could research on her own.

"Come with me," Jadoku requested and turned on his heel.

"Jadoku-san," Kikyou began. "There's no need…"

"Come!" he interrupted.

Were all demons this arrogant? Swallowing a retort, she followed behind him.

As they walked, Kikyou noticed a few threads attached to the snake youkai's clothes. Increasing her pace to get a better look, she reached out to pull one of the threads.

Suddenly, Jadoku's head lifted from his body, whipped around and he stretched his neck until his face pressed into Kikyou's.

"What… are you doing?" he hissed.

"You have material clinging to your clothing, I was only trying to examine it," Kikyou said unperturbed.

Jadoku's head swiveled around and inspected his own back. There were indeed several strands attached to his keso. Retracting his head, he stood still as Kikyou plucked one of the silken strands.

Turning it over in her hands, she saw it was similar to the ones from Airasetsunyo's attack. "Moth silk," she said and extended her hand.

"It must be from the tunnel. It appears we are dealing with the same species of youkai," said the snake elder.

"Yes," Kikyou responded. "However, this one has yet to pupate."

"Hence the need to go underground," Jadoku said.

Kikyou already knew what her next step would be, but she felt under the circumstances to allow the snake youkai that privilege. "What do we do now, Jadoku-san?"

"I am sure you have a suggestion," he smirked.

"Come," Kikyou stated, but allowed her youkai cohort to lead. "Let's find its cocoon."

xXxXx

Although deep in discussion, both Sesshomaru and Mouko were aware of Kurokuma's presence before he reached them. The taiyoukai gave an elegant sniff and the tiger's facial muscles worked furiously to suppress a smile at Sesshomaru's reaction.

Kurokuma was a large hulking figure. He stood approximately two heads taller than the inu youkai. His bronze skin stretched taut across massive shoulders and a big barrel chest encased in armor. Strapped to his back, he carried the famed axe blade of his ancestors.

"Sesshomaru-sama." Kurokuma bowed in greeting and received a slight nod from the taiyoukai. "It is my understanding that preparations are being made for Jaken's departure," he addressed the elders. "May I be of assistance in any way?"

"No." Sesshomaru was abrupt.

Sensing the bear's tension from the curt reply, Mouko intervened. "The arrangements have been made, Kurokuma-san," the tiger informed him. "But… thanks for the offer."

Ignoring Mouko, Kurokuma pressed Sesshomaru. "Is it only the chosen few that you allow into your confidence, my lord? I thought all council members are to be trusted."

Sesshomaru turned to the bear youkai. "Only a fool would think that," he said. "Trust is usually earned, Kurokuma, and some… will never be trusted," the taiyoukai said and seemed to smile.

That was a bad sign, thought Mouko. He was informed that if Sesshomaru ever smiled that meant trouble. It was not a real smile, more the baring of a fang. The tiger also noticed Kurokuma's large fist tightening by his side.

"Everything will be revealed at the meeting later, Kurokuma-san," Mouko laughed to ease the tension. "Don't be so impatient."

The bear youkai's gaze never wavered and neither did the Sesshomaru's. Mouko refrained from saying more, but readied himself in case the bear youkai was stupid enough to attack.

The standoff continued for several seconds, then suddenly Kurokuma relaxed and bowed deeply to them both. "I will wait," he said, abruptly turned and strode off.

With another sniff, Sesshomaru turned in the opposite direction and headed down the corridor.

Mouko stood and continued to watch Kurokuma's retreat. His eyes narrowed as he contemplated what had just occurred. It seemed the bear youkai was a bit unbalanced. To challenge, no matter how subtle, the taiyoukai in his home was an offense in itself. He was surprised Sesshomaru allowed him to get away with it, but then… who knew what went on in that calculating head.

He had learned little about the Lord of the Westernlands since his arrival. The inu youkai was clearly aloof and had no clear method of dealing with issues. Although, one could not accuse Sesshomaru of being impulsive in his actions, it would be unwise to underestimate him that way. He seemed aware of everything that went on here; however, he only revealed what he knew when it was advantageous to him.

It was fortunate for Kurokuma that, whatever his reason, Sesshomaru was feeling generous today. It would be best to keep watch of the bear youkai's actions; his eyes had held a delirious gleam as he left. Yes, it was a good idea to keep an eye on that one.

xXxXx

"Is it okay, Idzuna-chan?" Rin asked her friend as she referred to the human food before her.

"Anything from Yoippari-sama is fine," said the kitsune. It had become their ritual that Idzuna would sniff Rin's food before she ate. Her friend was still wary because of the poisoning and she would do anything to put her at ease.

Rin dug in with enthusiasm, she had always had hefty appetite. Now that she was no longer ill, it had voraciously returned.

"Slow down, child," Yoippari said. "There's more where that came from."

The two girls looked up to see the owl youkai standing in the window. She had her back turned to them and appeared focused on something outside. Her form was completely still; she looked like a statue.

"Does she have eyes in the back of her head?" Rin whispered.

"Some say she does," Idzuna whispered back. "Yoippari-sama sees and knows everything, I'm told."

The topic of conversation listened with half an ear to the children's chatter. The other ear, along with her other senses, were busy sending a telepathic message to her associate.

In her minds eye, Yoippari visualized flying over mountains, rivers and villages. She traveled miles, to the far reaches of the perimeter to a stark, dreary place. Once there she sought her contact.

Entering their abode, they connected minds.

"Greetings, Yoippari-chan," her contact responded. "I hope all is well."

"Everything is as foreseen," the owl youkai transmitted. "One plot has been thwarted and the other is yet to be revealed, but the best news of all… the awakening has begun."

"Excellent," the contact beamed their approval. "Keep me updated."

"Of course." Yoippari retracted her mind to begin the journey home.

xXxXx

Kikyou and Jadoku returned to the castle. The priestess was elated by the results of their search; they were one-step closer to finding the accomplice.

On the outskirts of the castle grounds, an empty cocoon was found. A lot of foliage in the area was damaged; the moth larvae could be destructive in its quest for food. She and the snake youkai had set a trap; Jadoku would check periodically to see if the culprit would fall into it.

"Would you like to inform Lord Sesshomaru of our findings, Lady Kikyou?"

"No!" she said quickly. Recovering from her outburst, she continued on a calmer note. "I mean… I think you should inform him, Jadoku-san."

"Very well," he responded, giving no indication of her sudden display of emotion. "I will report to him before the meeting this evening." He bowed abruptly and turned in the other direction.

Kikyou watched him go, then turned and entered the castle. The first person she saw was Jaken. The demon toad sat alone in one of the empty corridors, looking despondent. Walking over, she sat down beside him.

"Greetings, Jaken-san," said the priestess. "Is there a reason you are not with your master or the girls?"

"I am mentally preparing myself for an important mission tomorrow," he informed her. "Sesshomaru-sama has entrusted me to carry a message to the southernrealm. Ah-un and I leave in the morning."

"How interesting," Kikyou responded. "But… why do you look so sad, Jaken-san?"

"What do you mean sad, woman!" He rounded on her. "I told you… I'm mentally preparing myself."

"Oh… my apologies." The priestess was untroubled by his outburst. "I was only going to say that if you were worried, there was no need to be."

Jaken turned to her, wide-eyed. "Well, not that I'm worried or anything, but if I were… but I'm not, mind you," he emphasized. "But… if I were; what were you going to say?"

"It appears you are very important to your master," she said, as if giving it some thought. "He seems to allow you to handle the more important and delicate issues; he must trust you immensely. Therefore, I can't see Sesshomaru putting his most valuable asset in any danger."

His master had offhandedly indicated the same the other night in the study, however, it sounded different coming from this woman. Kikyou made him and his venture appear heroic and noble.

"Well, of course." Jaken stuck out his chest. "That is why the master chose me. There was one occasion where I helped my lord to…" he began his tale to Kikyou, but stopped when she stood abruptly and started down the corridor.

"Uh… wait! Lady Kikyou!" He sped after her. "Wouldn't you like to hear how I helped Lord Sesshomaru out of a difficult situation?"

"I do not think I would be able to stop you, Jaken-san." The priestess responded tonelessly and continued on her way.

That was enough encouragement for the demon toad. He followed behind Kikyou spouting his tales as she searched for the children. She wanted to find them quickly; their chatter was the only thing that could overpower Jaken's.

xXxXx

The council room was full. Sesshomaru sat at the head with Mouko to his right and Jadoku on his left. They faced the congregated elders and other council members.

Everyone was informed of Jaken's departure tomorrow, his final request to Shishi and the hopes that the Southern realm would respond before having resort to war.

"If this does not work, Lord Sesshomaru…" The elder was silenced as the taiyoukai raised his hand.

"We all know what the result will be, Chinjuu-san," said Sesshomaru. "Whatever the outcome, one should always be prepared for battle."

A murmur went through the crowd and the majority nodded, vigorously, in agreement.

"Once my vassal returns with Shishi's response, we will proceed based on that," Sesshomaru continued. "Ah-un will depart by the 'Seinansei' route. It is the quickest way into the southern valley."

Mouko's head snapped up, but refrained from looking at the inu youkai. Why would he give away Jaken's route and into a room filled with youkai? Sesshomaru had just said himself, not everyone was to be trusted.

The tiger's jade gaze roamed the room until he spotted Kurokuma. The bear was lounged against the wall with his arms folded across his chest. Staring intently at his target, Mouko did not realize his fangs had bared and a deep growl emanated from his chest.

"Is there a problem, Mouko-san?" the taiyoukai asked.

"No… no problem," the tiger kept Kurokuma in his sights. The bear was planning something; he could sense it.

Damn this meeting, he thought. He could be investigating other things right now. His agitation only increased as he saw Kurokuma slide, inconspicuously, from the room.

"Mouko…"

The tiger youkai turned to Sesshomaru's summons.

"If you have more important matters to attend, I suggest you do so," the inu youkai said meaningfully. "Jadoku and I can handle the councils' questions and the adjournment."

With an impatient bow, Mouko stood to exit the room.

Jadoku watched his friend go and his lips tilted slightly at the corner. That was the closest semblance of a smile the snake could produce.

Although, Mouko moved with the slow, natural grace of any feline predator, the snake could sense the impatience underneath that relaxed veneer. Once his friend keyed in on a prey, the tiger had a one-track mind and would not be satisfied until confrontation.

Sliding a glance to Sesshomaru, Jadoku could see the inu youkai also watched Mouko's departure. Seeing the gleam in the taiyoukai's eyes, the snake realized that yet again, Sesshomaru was one-step ahead.

"Very resourceful, my lord," Jadoku could not help but say.

"It is called 'delegating responsibility'," Sesshomaru quoted Kikyou from their conversation earlier.

"Strategic move," Jadoku said. "However, you could have informed Mouko-san beforehand."

"There is no need to tell him what he already knows," said the taiyoukai and turned back to the remaining council in the room.

"By the way, my lord. Lady Kikyou asked me to give report of our findings today."

"I will allow her to tell me," Sesshomaru stated.

"But…"

"She will tell me, Jadoku-san," the taiyoukai said firmly, putting an end to the discussion. "Now… let's get this meeting over with."

xXxXx

The sun had set and cast the western valley in shadow. On the outer perimeter of the castle grounds, a large figure loomed over the trap laid earlier. Leading with its nose, it leaned in for a closer inspection. It then reared back and stared at the layout from each angle.

The form inched around the snare and then slowly backed away. Raising its head in the air, it slowly surveyed the area. Taking one last look at the food conveniently left, it turned and slunk back into the shadows.

xXxXx

"He didn't come," Rin pouted.

"He is very busy," Kikyou said.

"I know," the child sighed as the priestess pulled the hadagi over her head.

Kikyou was getting the girls ready for bed and she looked down as Rin's small head popped through the opening of her nightwear. Although she put up a brave front, the priestess knew the little girl was missing her guardian's company

"You don't think he missed his supper; do you?" Rin asked, concerned.

"I'm sure he did not," Kikyou said, trying to soothe her fears.

"Yoippari-sama took him a tray, Rin-chan," Idzuna added. "I saw her before I left the pantry."

"You see." The priestess gave her an 'I told you so' look. "He has plenty of staff taking care of him; you have no need to worry, little one."

Rin nodded and finally smiled. The fact that Lord Sesshomaru was a strong and able youkai, did not mean she would not worry about him. If only he had stopped by so she could say goodnight to him.

Idzuna slid her futon next to Rin's and lay down next to her friend. Tousling both their heads, Kikyou tucked them under the covers. "Now… you two get some sleep," the priestess informed the children.

Kikyou moved to sit in front of the hearth. Removing the ribbon from her hair, she ran her fingers through its length, smoothing the strands. The day was full of activity; dealing with the children, the encounter with Sesshomaru and the elders, she and Jadoku's discovery and helping Jaken get over his depression. Yes, one could say she had been very productive today.

Suddenly, that unbidden thought came to mind. She had avoided remembering Sesshomaru's kiss until now. Sitting here alone, she recalled the feel of his lips upon hers.

She hated to admit that she enjoyed the feel of his silken tongue mingling with hers; she did not know it was possible to kiss in such a manner. Was it even considered decent? She had never experienced anything so exquisite, not even with Inuyasha.

Her encounters with the hanyou were a slow and a simple grazing of lips. Neither knew, at least she did not, that there was anything more. Their method was pleasing, but did not stir the sensations that Sesshomaru's did.

Was it possible that she was attracted to the taiyoukai? No! She shook her head vehemently. That could not possibly be right; could it?

"No, Kikyou," she said to herself, but aloud. "It's… it's just something new, that's all."

"Humans that speak to themselves, are said to be unstable."

The object of her thoughts stood a few feet away from her and Kikyou jumped to her feet. Her cheeks burned at being caught unawares and for her thoughts. Thank goodness, that with all his other abilities, he could not read minds.

"I am no more unstable than you are considerate," Kikyou countered. "Would it be feasible to ask you to make your presence known when you enter a room?"

"So… I am to announce my presence to enter 'my own' rooms?" Sesshomaru said with a smirk.

"If you are not the one occupying them… then, yes!" she said through clenched teeth.

"Ungrateful wench," he continued in a low monotone. "I adhere to your request and what do I get in return?" He raised an eyebrow as he approached and then stopped a short distance away.

"What do you expect that I should bow down and kiss your feet?"

"Interesting." He looked to give it some thought and saw her eyes narrow to slits. "But… somewhat degrading; would you not agree?"

Kikyou took a moment regroup; she breathed in and out slowly, trying to compose herself. Having restrained her temper, she formally asked, "Why are you here Sesshomaru? Rin has already fallen asleep waiting. She was most disappointed that you did not arrive at meal time or later that she could tell you good-night."

"There are many occasions when that will occur," he told the priestess. "It would be best that she learn to accept it."

"I have pointed that out, however… she still worries for you."

Sesshomaru turned his gaze to Rin's sleeping form. He would see her tomorrow. The next few days would keep him busy; he surmised he would be unable to spend sufficient time with the girl.

Turning back, his golden gaze settled again on Kikyou. She was alluring with her hair unbound. The raven tresses turned obsidian as they reflected the firelight from the hearth. She was sheathed in a simple hadagi that had shifted as she stood abruptly. It laid low off one shoulder, exposing it and a hint of the creamy swell of flesh beneath. He took satisfaction in seeing her in something other than the priestess attire.

From this angle, he could see her curvaceous profile as she stood before the fire. He had vowed earlier never to touch her again, but that was getting damn near impossible with her looking so tempting. Not even her waspish tongue could alleviate his arousal, however, this time he remembered to suppress his aura.

Kikyou warily watched Sesshomaru. He had stopped a few feet away; from where she stood his face was hidden in shadows. He did not advance on her and the priestess was torn between relief and disappointment.

"Have you made any progress with the tunnel?" Sesshomaru asked abruptly.

"What?" Kikyou was startled from her musings. "Oh… yes," she said and her wariness evaporated. "Did Jadoku not report to you?"

"No."

"Oh… well; let's see…" The priestess gathered her thoughts and took a seat. "Won't you sit down?" Kikyou indicated the spot across from her. At first, she thought he would refuse, but then the taiyoukai gracefully took a seat.

The priestess replayed the events of finding the moth silk on Jadoku's keso, their trek back to the tunnel and surveying the area outside of the castle grounds. She told him of the empty cocoon, the damaged area and about the trap that she and Jadoku had lain.

"What bait was used?" the taiyoukai asked, after listening without interruption.

"We came to the conclusion, based on the heavy damage, that the foliage was the best choice. Certain shrubs and plants were mauled more than others."

"That does not indicate that the plants are its main food source," Sesshomaru responded.

"We understood that, but with neither of us knowing what that source was… we had to use what we had," Kikyou informed him.

"At least," she continued on a smug note, "we know it is the same species as Airasetsunyo."

"That means nothing," he returned smoothly. "The demoness was an evolved species of youkai, like Mouko, Jadoku or I for that matter. Although part of the moth clan, the accomplice we seek could be more primitive."

"I… I see," Kikyou said distantly and turned to the fire. She had not considered that; she was expecting a youkai with a human form. Instead, they should have focused on an underling akin to the ones Naraku had used.

Sesshomaru silently watched her brow furrow as she absorbed and recalculated the information given. It would be interesting to see how she would proceed. With her penchant for getting into trouble, it was a good idea to assign Jadoku to protect her.

His head jerked back, at the thought. He had not sent Jadoku to protect her; had he? As he sat there watching her, emotions warred within. He hated this weakness; is this how his father felt with Inuyasha's mother, Izayoi? This thought had him rising to his feet.

So deep in thought, the taiyoukai was halfway to the engawa before Kikyou noticed. "You're leaving?" she inquired, rising also.

"Yes." His reply was curt.

Walking behind him, she placed a hand out to restrain him. "Before you go…" she began. "I want to thank you for allowing me to do this and for your input. Rin is healing nicely and once this accomplice is caught you can finally rid yourself of my presence."

"That is acceptable," he said and continued walking.

Her laughter caught him unawares and he stiffened on hearing it. Turning slowly to face her, he saw her covering her lips as she tried to stop herself.

"Forgive me, Sesshomaru." She smothered another husky eruption. "I was wondering how long it would take the olive branch to wilt."

"As I was wondering when you would display the empty headedness of your kind," he sniffed.

"For someone of noble birth your manners are truly atrocious," she baited him. "Is it habit to insult your guest?"

"I do not particularly care for guest," Sesshomaru said, moving forward, but maintained a distance from her. He had a strong urge to curb that sassy tongue again. Redirecting his thoughts, he asked abruptly, "You do not fear me; do you, priestess?"

Kikyou noticed, once again, his face was cast in shadows, but sensed a hidden meaning to the question. "No… no I don't," she said simply. "My life was offered to you once and you refused. I doubt you would trouble yourself now."

"Correct; I would not," Sesshomaru said haughtily. "Death is easy, priestess. The living are left to suffer the atrocities. You are once again an incarnate being; it would be wise to learn to fear something… even wiser to fear me."

Kikyou could only stare at him and tried to decipher his meaning. Suddenly, Rin stirred in her sleep. The priestess tore her gaze from his to look over at the sleeping child. When she looked back, Sesshomaru was gone.

To be continued…


	9. Metamorphosis

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha; this is only a fanfic.

**Authors Notes: **Hi everyone, new chapter up! Not a lot of Sessh/Kik interaction this time, but there 'is' action. For those awaiting fluff, I will make it up to you next chapter. Thanks to my anon. reviewers: Z.M. and aya harushino, your support is awesome.

**Chapter 9: Metamorphosis **

The courtyard was filled with activity as the final arrangements were made for Jaken's departure. Sesshomaru and Jadoku stood by, silently observing the preparation of the demon toads transportation.

Ah-un was antsy. The two-headed youkai was unused to the throng of bodies surrounding it. The tail thrashed in agitation and a groom made the mistake of trying to restrain it. In one fluid sweep, the tail whipped around and sent the groom flying across the grounds.

"Fool," muttered Sesshomaru.

Jadoku slid the taiyoukai a glance, but remained silent.

The other grooms recoiled at the action, but reinforced their efforts to harness the beast. Sensing their fear, Ah-un became more unruly. The beast reared back and opened its mouth, prepared to unleash his attack.

Sesshomaru moved forward to intervene, but Kikyou's voice stopped him.

"That's enough!" Her voice lashed out.

Everyone turned to the priestess descending the stairs with Jaken, Rin and Idzuna behind. Ah-un reined in its power and both heads turned to the sound of Kikyou's voice.

"Who ordered this?" she questioned, crossing the grounds to approach the cowering grooms.

"L-lord Sesshomaru, m-my lady," one of the grooms stammered. "H-he informed us that Jaken-sama required a bridle for his journey."

"Is that true, Jaken?" Kikyou turned to the demon toad.

Jaken nodded to confirm. "I have yet acquired the skill of riding bareback as young Rin does, Lady Kikyou, and it is more comfortable."

"I see," the priestess said simply. "Hand me the bridle." Holding out her hand, the groom set the device in her palm. It was semi-lightweight with a closed mouthpiece. "He requires an open bridle," Kikyou informed the groom and passed it back to him. "Would you please bring one?"

The groom appeared unsure and looked over to Sesshomaru. Kikyou followed his gaze and noticed the taiyoukai's presence for the first time. They stared; their eyes locked in silent communication and finally Sesshomaru spoke.

"Leave it," he referred to the closed bridle. He maintained eye contact with the priestess as if daring her to dispute him.

Kikyou had deduced that a closed bridle would leave Jaken open for an attack. With an open bridle, Ah-un's powers would not be restricted. Surely, Sesshomaru must be aware of that.

"I'm sorry, my lady," the groom turned back to her with an apologetic grimace.

"It's all right," Kikyou said and took hold of the bridle. "I'm sure he has his reasons."

"Ah-un is temperamental in these surroundings," Kikyou informed the groom. "You must be gentle with him. Allow me." Turning to the beast, the priestess stepped between the two heads.

Placing her hand on one massive brow, she spoke to the beast; her voice low and soothing as she slipped the bridal over its head. The other head whipped around her, awaiting her attentions. With gentle words and light strokes, the other head accepted the bridal also.

Kikyou continued to talk with the beast in low tones as Sesshomaru watched. The incident with Ah-un had revealed some important facts about the priestess.

His staff seemed to hold her in high regard. Had he not been present to consult, the grooms would have done as she instructed. This had not only occurred with the grooms, but the other staff as well and almost all referred to her as 'Lady Kikyou' or 'my lady'.

Another fact… although Kikyou did not comprehend his motive, she had refrained from challenging him outright.

"_I am sure he has his reasons." _

She had said this to the groom regarding the closed bridal. It appeared the priestess was finally beginning to understand her place here and him.

Watching Kikyou's hands skim across Ah-un's scaled brow, feelings he had managed to suppress rose to the surface and he imagined her as she had appeared last night. He recalled her dark tresses shimmering in the firelight, the womanly curves beneath the loose tunic and the hint of bare shoulder she unknowingly exposed.

He thought of the animation in her eyes as she spoke of her ventures, the unconscious habit of tucking a strand of hair behind her ear when pensive, her sharp, rapid wit and husky laughter. He reluctantly had to admit that he had enjoyed their time together.

With effort, he repressed the feelings again. Burying them in the deep recesses of his being in hopes, they would lay dormant until he could rid himself of her presence. It had to be soon as she was subtly chipping away at his armor. Damn her, he thought… damn her for being human. With one hostile look in her direction, Sesshomaru appeared indifferent as he turned to Jadoku.

"Any progress on the trap laid, Jadoku-san?"

"No, Sesshomaru-san," he replied. "I have checked on two occasions this morning and nothing."

"Once Jaken leaves, I will investigate another source," the taiyoukai said. "This has gone on long enough. I want this ended today." He then turned on his heel and headed towards Ah-un and the priestess.

Jadoku watched his abrupt departure with speculation. Although outwardly calm, the snake had sensed the taiyoukai's inner struggle. His body vibrated as he fought to subjugate some feeling. Also… why was it suddenly necessary to find the accomplice today? Why was the usually patient inu youkai, so impatient now?

xXxXx

"Ja ne, Jaken-sama!"

Rin and Idzuna waved and yelled until the demon toad was out of sight. "Hurry back!"

Sesshomaru, Kikyou, Jadoku and the whole courtyard watched as Ah-un's form shrunk to a small dot in the sky.

"Will Jaken-sama return soon, my lord?" Rin asked her guardian.

"No more than two days," he said looking down on the little girl. With a mere look, there was an unspoken message relayed from the taiyoukai to the child. Whatever passed between them, made Rin smile.

Grabbing Kikyou and Idzuna's hand, she gave a whoop and began pulling them to the rear of the castle. "Come on, I have a new game I want to teach you to play!" The priestess and the kitsune, left with no choice, followed behind.

The others began to disburse from the courtyard; Jadoku left to check the accomplices trap and Sesshomaru turned into the castle to seek information.

xXxXx

In the mountains of the southwestern valley, Kurokuma lay in wait. He would see to it that the taiyoukai's message would never reach its destination.

Removing the axe blade from his back, he stood closer to the edge of the cliff to get a better view and angle on his target once they approached. The two-headed youkai and its rider came within range and Kurokuma took aim.

Raising his massive arm, he launched the weapon and stood back as the blade twirled and spiraled towards Ah-un's rear flank. An insolent grin appeared on the bears face as he thought this was too easy. Lord Sesshomaru would soon discover he was a force to be reckoned with.

Lost in delusions of grandeur, the sound of clashing steel surprised Kurokuma. Looking up, he saw the axe blade intercepted in air as Mouko appeared. The tiger had deflected the axe with his 'Kenshiko', a set of kodachis welded from the fang of his ancestors.

With the Kenshiko, Mouko pushed back the axe causing Kurokuma to duck as it flew back in his direction. Righting himself, the bear turned to see his adversary land, gracefully, a few feet away and heard the axe blade drop behind him with a thud. He then looked to the skies to see Ah-un and Jaken continue their journey, both oblivious to the danger.

"What is this, Kurokuma-san?" The tiger smiled cheerfully. "Tell me… is this act of treason against the council or a personal attack on Sesshomaru?"

"None of your damned business," Kurokuma growled.

"Ah… but I'm making it my business." The tigers smile never wavered. "It is my responsibility as an elder to maintain peace, restore order and… ah… let's see; how does it go?" Mouko looked thoughtful as he stroked his chin. "I guess I should have paid attention when sworn in," he shrugged.

"It is unfortunate, Mouko-san, that it was you that stumbled onto my plans." Kurokuma walked over and retrieved the axe blade from the ground without taking his eyes from his opponent. "I won't let you interfere," he said menacingly.

"It is unfortunate… for you, Kurokuma-san, that I have no choice but to interfere." As he spoke, the tiger planted his feet firmly apart. "Your actions here could very well start a war; is that what you want?"

"That is my intention," the bear cautiously approached Mouko; his muscles flexed as he wielded the axe. Brown eyes locked with jade and Kurokuma watched Mouko crouch low, but the tiger maintained that never-ending smile that infuriated him. Why the hell was he always smiling?

"Since war is what you desire, Kurokuma…" The tiger drew the 'Kenshiko' kodachis from their sheath at his hips. "The battle begins here."

xXxXx

He found Yoippari on the upper floors, overseeing the airing of an empty sleeping area. Sesshomaru stepped through the entrance and with one look, the other help scattered. Only he and the owl youkai remained in the room.

"Yoippari-sama," the inu youkai greeted.

"Lord Sesshomaru," the owl bowed in response. "Is there something you require?"

Inwardly, the taiyoukai smiled. He knew she was aware of his amusement at her terse reply. She was still upset with him for his delay in returning home. To most, she was viewed as austere, but he knew differently. He had only fond memories of this ancient youkai; Yoippari was like a second mother to him.

As a child, this demoness gave comfort during his fathers' extensive absences from the Westernlands. Any questions, gripes or anything that required an explanation had been brought to her. Yoippari would listen intently, but would stay silent. She would only sit and stare with those all-seeing eyes and wait. It was centuries before Sesshomaru realized her silence allowed him enough time to vent, debate and then to answer his own questions. It was only then that she would elaborate.

She never fussed, lectured, coaxed or interfered. Yoippari had permitted him to make his own mistakes as well as correct them. She was a steady presence in his life and he was fond of their connection.

"What do you know of the moth clan?" Sesshomaru asked the maternal figure.

"Would you be more specific, my lord?" Yoippari's reply was designed to irritate the taiyoukai rather than request details. She also carried on with her work instead of giving him her full attention.

"Obstinate as usual, I see," Sesshomaru smirked. She did not plan to make it easy for him; therefore, he would take the direct approach.

"This information is most important, Yoippari-sama." He moved further into the room. "I will allow you to be difficult with me at some other time, but not now," he said. "More specific; what do you know of the primitive moth larvae?"

The owl turned to him fully and stared unseeingly at him. This was her method of recalling information. After several seconds, she blinked and began her summation.

"The primitive moth that has molted can grow as large as that old oak in the middle of the forest; its body can extend the length of this fourth story window if standing. Its cylindrical shape is covered in tubercle hairs and one prick from them can cause serious injury to the strongest demon. The primitives carry the strongest poison, but you have no need to concern yourself with that, my lord."

"However," Yoippari continued. "Their bodies are covered in a nearly indestructible casing; your Tokijin would unlikely penetrate it. Just keep that in mind if you find yourself confronting one."

"I will," Sesshomaru responded. "What of their food source, Yoippari-sama?"

"They usually target the gregarious plants and some can survive from grass if nothing else is available," she informed him.

"Well that seems harmless enough," Sesshomaru stated and turned to leave. He stopped in the doorway, but remained silent. It was his way of thanking the owl youkai; a fact of which she was well aware. Stepping over the doorway, Yoippari's next words alarmed him.

"Their diet may be harmless enough, my lord, but you may want to take into consideration their fixation for 'human' hair."

xXxXx

As she sat and watched Rin and Idzuna play, Kikyou realized her time here would end soon. She felt that in just a few more days, the accomplice would be caught and Rin would be fully recovered. She would no longer be needed and she could return to the village with Dr. Naganori and … Daisuke.

Kikyou's eyes widened as she realized she had not thought of the young man, not once, since her arrival here. Was she that involved in this realm of youkai that she could forget others awaiting her?

She had promised herself that she would attempt to lead a normal life once she returned. What would she have done had she realized Daisuke's intentions earlier? Would she have been able to return his affections? Would she be able to once she returned? Sadly, she knew she would not. If there was someone to share her second life with, unfortunately, it was not the good doctors' son.

Leaning back against the tree, Kikyou touched her lips lightly remembering the young man's awkward kiss. She smiled; Daisuke seemed to have surprised himself more than her at the simple act. However, his kiss was reminiscent to the ones the village children presented to her before returning to their home and parents. It was nothing like… Sesshomaru's.

Jerking away from the tree, Kikyou shook her head to clear it. This was insane, he was a full-fledged demon; with the exception of Rin, he abhorred humans. If it were not for the child's illness, she would not even be here.

"Lady Kikyou."

The priestess looked up to the one addressing her and was grateful for the distraction. A groom from earlier stood close by, bowing deeply he spoke.

"Master Jadoku has requested your presence, my lady," he conveyed the message. "The elder said to tell that he has discovered something."

"What?"

"He did not say, my lady," the groom explained. "He said you would know."

Although she stood, Kikyou hesitated. Why did Jadoku not come for her himself? However, she could imagine him going ahead if the trap had been triggered. At least he had sent word to her.

Looking closely at the groom, she recognized him from earlier. Having assisted with harnessing Ah-un earlier in Sesshomaru's presence, she did not consider him a stranger.

"Thank you," Kikyou said and watched him walk away. Turning, she called out to the children. Ushering them indoors, she instructed the kitsune, "Both of you go straight to Lady Yoippari and stay with her until I return."

"Where are you going, Kikyou-sama?" Rin asked.

"I am meeting with Jadoku-san," she said with a smile to reassure them. "He wants to show me something. Do not worry, I will return shortly."

Rin and Idzuna stood in the entrance and watched as Kikyou entered the forest.

"That's strange," Idzuna said, thinking aloud.

"What's strange?" Rin asked.

"The groom that delivered Lady Kikyou's message…"

"Well… what about him?"

Idzuna turned to look at Rin, "I don't know, it's just… well, he had no scent."

xXxXx

Damn he was fast. Kurokuma backed away and out of range of Mouko's kodachis. If not for his armor, he would be in serious trouble by now and even that was not holding up against the 'Kenshinko' blades. Grasping the axe handle with both hands, he swung it overhead once to increase his power and then aimed at the tiger.

Mouko moved so fast, his body seemed a blur as he ducked under the bears swing; he swiftly moved inside before he could reverse the rotation of the axe. Crossing his arms, Mouko sliced upward into Kurokuma's sternum. Cutting the straps of the armor, he used both feet, jumped into the bear's chest, pushed off and propelled backwards until he was, once again, out of range.

Seeing his protection minimized, Kurokuma growled furiously. "Damn you, Mouko!" Wielding the axe blade, he again advanced on his opponent. "After beating you into submission," he sneered. "I had planned to offer you allegiance with me, but now… your fate will be the same as the master you serve."

"I serve no one…" Mouko smiled, "…and I never align myself with fools, Kurokuma." Cautiously moving sideways, he kept out of rang of the swirling axe. "Since we have time for a bit of conversation," the tiger continued. "Who is this master you speak of, would that be Sesshomaru?"

"Who else would it be, but that inu whelp?" Kurokuma spat on the ground to emphasis his point. "He is allowed to abandon his home, go against council rules to pursue his personal goals. In addition, he returns with no questions asked, no reprimand from either the council or the elders. Is he so privileged, because of who his father was?" he growled.

"Your jealousy borders on stupidity, Kurokuma," Mouko smirked. "Sesshomaru has equaled the Inu no Taisho in leadership and has come into his own. No one has needed to judge him based on his father. Just as no one thinks less of your father, the great Kaguma, simply because his son is an idiot."

"Stand down, Kurokuma," Mouko requested. "I would hate to deliver the circumstances of your annihilation to him, a respected elder and my colleague. Return with me and face the council."

"You're the idiot if you think I'd bow down to those fools, unlike my father," Kurokuma sneered. With eyes gleaming, he lodged the axe blade firmly in the ground beside him. "I will show you the power of our clan, something my father refused to do. Prepare to meet your death, Mouko!"

Kurokuma reared back and gave a gut wrenching growl. The ground shook from the intensity of it. Flexing his huge muscles, hairs began to spring over his entire body and his breast armor burst apart at the seams. Both hands and feet rounded to massive paws with protracting claws and his nose extended into a long snout. Throwing his head back, he let out another tremendous roar causing the cliffs around them to rattle.

In his true demon form, Kurokuma stood with feet in a plantigrade stance and turned hostile eyes on Mouko.

The tiger looked on, calm and composed by the transformation. Once again, he smiled, however, Kurokuma noticed that both Mouko's incisors had grown, extending down pass his chin.

Crouching low, Mouko dropped his 'Kenshinko' and placed both hands on the ground as retractable claws formed. His body shook, like a cat ridding itself of excess water. Orange and black fur sprouted forth, covering the body with each movement. A tail appeared and whipped furiously behind him.

Alteration complete, Mouko stood before Kurokuma as a full youkai.

The bear growled; the tiger hissed and both warily circled each other.

Mouko knew a single blow from Kurokuma's enormous paw would give him the advantage. He had to maneuver quickly and strike with precision. Slowly stalking the bear, his shoulders rolled with sleek stealth.

Suddenly, in a burst of speed, Mouko attacked. Leaning his body to the left, the tiger appeared to aim for Kurokuma's right thigh. A bulky arm lashed out intending to knock the tiger back, instead it missed and swept overhead. Using his body, Mouko rammed his entire weight into the bear's legs sending him off balance.

Retreating a distance behind, he watched the bears arms flail around trying to regain his footing. Before that could occur, Mouko pounced on his back.

Front claws dug deep into Kurokuma's shoulders; his hind claws clamped down on his hips as the bear bucked beneath him trying to throw him off, but Mouko held tight.

Kurokuma swayed back, forth and side to side, it only caused the tiger to imbed its claws deeper. Spotting a boulder close by, the bear staggered in that direction.

Intent on maintaining his grip, Mouko knew nothing of the boulder until Kurokuma whipped around and slammed his back, tiger and all, into it. The pain was tolerable; however, it caused the tiger to loosen his hold.

Mouko could feel the bear trying to twist his body enough to wedge his arm between them. The tiger knew if that happened, it would be disastrous. The last thing he needed was those massive arms to surround him. Baring his fangs, Mouko sunk his teeth deep into Kurokuma's shoulder.

The bear roared in pain and thrashed wildly about. His body shook as he reinforced his efforts to rid himself of the tiger on his back.

Neither was aware of their surroundings as the tug-of-war continued. Mouko applied more pressure, causing Kurokuma to drop to his knees. The bear attempted to roll over onto his back trying to trap the tiger beneath him.

Releasing his hind claws from the bear's body, Mouko swiftly maneuvered from the bottom, but still held on with his teeth. Too late, he realized their fight had taken them to the edge of the cliff. Before he could release his grip, both he and Kurokuma toppled over the side.

xXxXx

War was preferable to this. Sesshomaru sat in utter boredom as the elders assailed him with the most absurd hypothetical questions. As soon as he left Yoippari, he was entrapped in the corridor, bombarded by the more insubstantial council members.

This was truly annoying, the taiyoukai thought; how could his father have tolerated such cowardice? The mere mention of a possible a battle had them trembling where they stood. Although his expression was impassive, he ground his teeth in frustration.

Since returning to the Westernlands, he had been assailed by unusual sentiments. First, he had to contend with the female demons that flocked to the castle on his arrival. If he had a notion to choose a mate, the moment they opened their mouths ruined it. They were either overly aggressive in a crude manner, vain or empty-headed simpletons. However, they were chased away by Airasetsunyo's possessiveness. He considered that fortunate until he realized she was behind Rin's illness.

Then he was assigned to work with Mouko and Jadoku. It was a stroke of genius for the council to send these two. This was the first occasion where he had felt any kinship with his own kind. It almost as if someone handpicked them as his cohorts; there was something about them that instilled camaraderie.

He thought about Rin and his need to know that she was well and to hear her laughter. Children were supposed to happy; weren't they? Even the kitsune, Idzuna, had begun to raise his protective instincts and then there was… Kikyou.

Shaking his head, he thought it best not to think of the alluring priestess. There was no way he would act on his desire for a human. He was not like his father; he would not repeat his mistakes. Speaking of the woman, he had to locate her to inform her of Yoippari's information.

"… that occurs, what should we do, my lord"

Sesshomaru caught the end of that statement from one of the council members, but his answer would have been the same whether he heard the whole or not.

"We wait," he snapped. With that said, he continued down the corridor leaving the members to stare after him.

Rounding the corner, the taiyoukai spotted Rin and Idzuna speaking with Yoippari and Jadoku. As he approached, he picked up bits of conversation.

"I assure you Yoippari-sama, I made no such request," the snake youkai said in neutral tones.

"Request?" Sesshomaru walked into their midst.

"Lady Kikyou received a summons to join Jadoku-san, but he states he made no such request," Yoippari informed him.

"A groom showed up and told her that Jadoku-sama had located something and he wanted to show it to her," Rin said.

Awareness shivered down Sesshomaru's spine. Surely, the woman was not stupid enough to…

"Um… Sesshomaru-sama," Idzuna began tentatively, "… the groom that spoke with lady Kikyou had no scent… or I could not smell any."

He did not like the sound of that and a frown appeared on his brow as he looked down on the child. He was not aware of his menacing stare until he saw Idzuna back into Yoippari.

"She is headed for the trap," Jadoku stated and turned on his heel.

"No…" Sesshomaru stopped him, "I will go. Remain here, Jadoku-san, and find the illusionist. He must also be the one responsible for the poison, an apothecary of some sort."

"Idzuna…" the taiyoukai snapped and focused on the child wrapped in Yoippari's skirts. "Assist Jadoku-san."

The kitsune released the owl and stood straighter. The master was requesting her help; that made her feel important and she would do anything to protect Rin. "Hai!" she barked and bowed before turning to the snake youkai.

At that exact moment, the Shikon no Tama flared causing Sesshomaru distress. The jewel pulsed so hard, the taiyoukai clamped his fangs together against the throbbing. She was in trouble again, damn her. Without a word to the others, he headed outside and keyed into Kikyou's aura.

xXxXx

The barrier was weakening.

Kikyou's face was tense as she concentrated on protecting herself. She watched as the huge moth larvae wrapped its body around the barrier and gave another squeeze. Crying out, the priestess renewed the strength of her aura and pushed back.

Her arrows were of no use, the beast exterior was so tough they could not penetrate. Before she could locate a weak spot, she was forced to erect the barrier. Now she relied on her spiritual energy.

With one blast of her 'Hama no Reiryoku' she could eject the beast a distance and give her chance to regroup. Suddenly, the caterpillar unrolled itself and slithered back along the ground. Standing upright, it reared back and smashed head first into the barrier.

Kikyou muffled a scream as she felt the barrier falter. Her body felt that one; another hit like that and it would shatter her defenses. It was now or never, she decided.

As the beast reared back again, Kikyou focused her energy to the palms of her hands. Aiming at the head flying towards her, she screamed as she released her power.

xXxXx

Her aura had disappeared. Sesshomaru could not sense Kikyou's spiritual energy. His pace increased as he realized what that could mean. Impudent wench, he growled… if she got killed, he would revive her with the Tenseiga and then kill her himself.

"_Their diet may be harmless, my lord, but you may want to take into consideration their fixation for human hair." _

Yoippari's words came back to haunt him.

"_They decapitate their victims and keep the head, hair intact, as some sort of prize. The longer the length, the more luxurious the hair, the more obsessed they become." _

Kikyou had beautiful hair, thought Sesshomaru. If they dared harm… the taiyoukai growled again and then cursed himself.

The scream that pierced the air rattled his insides. Kikyou! The Shikon jewels pulsing intensified and, for the first time, Sesshomaru experienced a sense of panic. The scenery passed in a blur as he practically flew through the forest. He was so intent on reaching the priestess; he did not realize his body had started to change.

The long silver hair covered his entire body; his elegant features morphed into the inu youkai's true form. The golden orbs were now a murderous crimson gleam and dared anyone to step into his path. Now four legs, instead of two, propelled him forward as he turned to the sound of the priestess scream.

xXxXx

The blast of her spiritual energy managed to knock back the moth, but not far enough. Scrambling to her feet, Kikyou tried to retreat behind a large tree. The head came crashing down again and missed her by mere inches, however, the impact pitched her forward and she hit the ground hard.

Although hurt, she struggled to stand. Turning to the beast, she focused on her raising her aura. If she could create another barrier, she could possibly buy time. Maybe Jadoku would come to check the trap or maybe the girls would mention her extended absence. Pressing her arms out, Kikyou tried to summon her energy.

The moth rose above her once again; the priestess realized she did not have enough to cushion another blow. Fatigue had diminished the ability to call forth her energy. However, she kept her eyes locked on the beast as he charged her.

Suddenly, the beast pulled up short and stood completely still. It appeared focused on something behind her and cautiously, Kikyou turned.

She gasped as she looked upon an enormous dog and she instinctively back away. A loud squeal from the moth alerted her she was headed in its direction. Kikyou stopped and turned to the side to keep both in her peripheral vision. The moth was clearly agitated, but the dog stood perfectly still. Although it was aware of the moth youkai, its gaze focused mainly on her.

Something impelled her to return its gaze; there was something… familiar. The long, silky, silver hair, the haughty angle of the head, but it was the intense stare that confirmed it. This was… Sesshomaru.

He could see the relief on her face as she recognized him. He watched her look about and locating her bow, bent gracefully to retrieve it. She kept her eyes on the moth as she did so and then inched back towards him.

Sesshomaru's eyes locked onto the moth; it was not until Kikyou walked between his two front legs and leaned heavily on one paw that he dropped his gaze.

Looking down at the top of head, something softened within him, but only for moment. This woman was too headstrong; she was impulsive and impossible to restrain. It would serve her right to have the hair snatched from its roots. Her desire to protect others made her a danger to herself.

The moths' high-pitched squeal had Sesshomaru whipping his head back in its direction. The taiyoukai knew it was about to attack. Curling his tail under him, he used it to brush Kikyou out of the way and pushed her behind him. Crouching down and baring his fangs, Sesshomaru waited for the moth to make the first move.

To be continued…


	10. Temptation

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha; this is only a fanfic.

**Authors Notes: **Hi everyone! New chapter up, but I am skeptical. You will either like this one or not. If not for the recent manga chapters, it would have been hard to write a chapter like this and doubly hard to post. Throughout the series, Sesshy has progressed and on occasion has displayed emotion. This chapter is one of those times.

Thanks again to my anon. reviewers: mishua, Blood Red Sandman, aya harushino, Z.M. and kiklover. Special thanks to those who showed concern for my created character – Mouko. Arigatou!

**Warning: Lemon Themes **

**Chapter 10: Temptation**

Taking cover behind a large tree, Kikyou watched as Sesshomaru battled the moth larvae. Careful to avoid the flying debris, she moved further into the trees. The priestess expression was stoic as the two demons clashed. There was no cause for concern; it was painfully obvious that the taiyoukai had the upper hand.

The moth larvae lashed out repeatedly, uprooting and damaging foliage. Sesshomaru appeared stationary, but dodged every attack. He never actually moved. His body seemed to teleport as he evaded his opponents' angry assault. The occasional snip with his massive jaw was part of his strategy.

Kikyou knew this and she knew the reason. The demons hide was its armor. Her sacred arrows bounced off and fell to the ground, their energy extinguished. However, all armor had a weakness; as soon as the taiyoukai discovered where it was, this fight would be over.

Sesshomaru did a swift appraisal of the moths' outer casing and then watched its movements. He noticed the body stayed low to the ground. It had attacked Kikyou by rising up and then trying to crash its head into her, but not with him.

His eyes widened a fraction as he caught a glimpse of folded tissue below the moths' clamped mouth; a crease formed between its head and body. With a gleam in his eye, Sesshomaru focused on that spot and waited.

The rear end of the moth lifted to strike and suddenly, swift as wind, the inu youkai attacked. His claw sliced up, swept the beast over on its back and before it could right itself, he bit down onto the vulnerable area.

The beast squealed as Sesshomaru pinned its body to the ground. The thought of this thing aiding Airasetsunyo, conspiring in Rin's illness and its attempt to harm Kikyou had him increasing the pressure. He experienced the same sensation that initiated his body's transformation and clamped down, viscously, with his fangs until the vertebrae snapped.

Poison spurted forth from the fatal wound. Vapor filled the air as toxins were released onto the ground and a mist formed, cloaking the battle scene.

From the shelter of the trees, Kikyou waited. Stepping back, she covered her nose with the sleeve of her keso as the vapor seemed to creep towards her.

Suddenly, a strong air current whipped through and the priestess looked up to see a swirling vortex. It appeared to draw in the toxins from the ground and air.

With the mist clearing, Kikyou watched Sesshomaru emerge from the diminishing gale without a scratch. He had reverted to his human form; his silver mane rippled in the wind, the magenta markings stood out against his cheeks and his eyes maintained that crimson gleam as he walked towards her. She noticed he had the Tensiega drawn and the sword shimmered in a blue light.

Ignoring the taiyoukai's murderous look, the priestess focused on the swords power. It was the source of wind and she could only assume it consumed the excess poisons that Shessomaru's body could not.

He was truly magnificent, Kikyou surmised as her eyes shifted back to his face. Although the battle was over and his opponent defeated, he appeared tense. His kimono was opened with the tails flapping behind in the wind and his hakamas flapped around his legs.

She knew his shoulders were broad, but she never thought his body would be so well defined. With his fluid grace and his effortless maneuvers, this was quite unexpected and Kikyou gave a shiver of awareness. As she stood waiting, his words from last night came back to haunt her.

"_You are, once again, an incarnate being; it would be wise to learn to fear something… even wiser to fear me."_

For the first time Kikyou realized that, she did fear him, although not for the reason one would think. She had been unknowingly fighting an attraction for him… for Sesshomaru, brother to Inuyasha and a full-fledged taiyoukai lord. How could she have allowed this to happen?

Maddening female, Sesshomaru thought angrily. His eyes stayed focused on the priestess as he moved in her direction. He could not believe the woman just stood there waiting for the demon to strike her down. She had not even flinched at the possibility of being crushed under the moths' body.

Did the fool still have a death wish? The way he felt right now, he would gladly fulfill it for her. Had she not learned anything? The woman had thrice cheated purgatory. One would think she would spend her time preserving the life bestowed and pursuing any harboring goals or dreams from before.

Sheathing the Tenseiga, he stopped in front of her. His anger evaporating as he saw her take a step back. That was the first time he had experienced a reaction of that sort and it surprised him. Normally she held her ground.

He tried to look into her eyes, but she kept her head lowered. The priestess seemed suddenly wary of him. Had his transformation frightened her? Had she finally heeded his words? Good, he thought with a sneer, she should fear him.

"Are you injured?"

Kikyou responded with a shake of her head, but kept her eyes lowered.

"What was that?" Sesshomaru leaned forward.

The priestess mumbled something unintelligible.

"Speak up, woman! Am I expected to hear your head rattle? Are you injured?"

Raising her head slowly, Kikyou pinned him with a hostile glare. "No," she spoke calmly, but through clenched teeth. "I-am-fine," she emphasized.

"Liar," stated Sesshomaru, inwardly amused that her fear was short-lived.

Kikyou gasped and stared speechless at him as a hand automatically went to her side. "If you knew I was hurt, then why did you ask?"

"Why did you lie?"

She had no answer. Maybe she thought he would attend her as he did before. With her revealed feelings, it was the last thing she needed or wanted at this time. Not knowing what to say, she simply stood examining her feet.

"Hmph! Nothing to say?" The taiyoukai smirked. "You must be injured," he taunted as he looked down on her bent head. "Come, let's have your wounds attended."

It took every ounce of Kikyou's willpower not to respond. Clamping her lips tight together, she fell in step behind him. So deep in thought, she did not notice that she did not walk beside him as she normally did. However, Sesshomaru noticed.

xXxXx

Back at the castle, Jadoku and Idzuna strolled casually to the stables. They stood in the entrance looking over the grooms attending their duties. The kitsune's eyes lit upon the one who had delivered the message to Kikyou earlier. Pointing him out to Jadoku, they both approached.

"Suku-san," Jadoku addressed the groom. "Have you seen Lady Kikyou this afternoon?"

The young demon turned with a smile and answered, "No, Master Jadoku, not since this morning and Master Jaken's departure."

The snake youkai did not sense any deceit in the statement. Looking down at Idzuna, he waited to see if she sensed anything. The child's ears were wiggling, but she turned to him and shook her head.

"Sorry to bother you, Suku-san," Jadoku said. Taking the kitsune's hand, they exited the stable.

"I assume you detected a scent," the snake asked once outside.

"I sure did," Idzuna said fanning her hands over her nose. "Suku-san really needs a bath. He was not the one that visited Lady Kikyou today."

The corners of Jadoku's mouth quivered to suppress a smile; the child was amusing. How odd to be teamed with such a partner. He watched as the kitsune lifted her head to the sky and inhaled deep to cleanse her nostrils. Turning to him, she smiled.

"What now, Jadoku-sama?"

"Come," he instructed. "Let's find the one less offensive to your senses."

xXxXx

Following quietly behind Sesshomaru, it was not until Kikyou lifted her head that she realized they were not headed to the castle. Taking in her surroundings, she assumed they were moving in the opposite direction.

"Where are we going?"

Sesshomaru did not respond, but continued walking without glancing her way. Kikyou decided to be just as stubborn and not ask again.

A short distance ahead, she noticed what looked like a wall of hanging vines. As they moved closer, Sesshomaru waved his hand, the twisted roots parted and an opening appeared. The taiyoukai entered and, intrigued, Kikyou followed.

They walked into an earthen tunnel and proceeded to the light at the end. Passing through, the tunnel opened into a small canyon. The place was miniature oasis with heavy foliage and a small stream running through it.

Kikyou was unaware she had moved ahead of Sesshomaru as she drank in the beauty of the place. Some plants she recognized and some were foreign to her. It appeared an ideal spot to relax and unwind.

Walking to the stream, Kikyou kneeled, cupped her hands and dipped them into the water for a drink. Her brow furrowed; the water was not cool as she expected, but warm. Turning to Sesshomaru, she asked, "Is this connected to a hot spring?"

"No," he answered. "This is a healing stream, I brought you here bathe your wounds."

"A healing spring?" She turned to him fully. "Really? How did you find it?"

"I've known about it for quite some time now," he sniffed. "This is my home, after all."

"Are you usually in such foul-temper following a battle?" she inquired, turned and dipped her hands again, intent to have a warm drink. Before Kikyou could bring it to her lips, Sesshomaru snatched her hands and spilled the water back into the stream.

"Why did you do that?" She glared. "I only wanted a drink."

"I believe I mentioned this was a 'healing spring'; did I not?"

Kikyou continued to glare.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed at her obstinacy before elaborating. "To put it simply, priestess, the water is to be applied to your wounds and not consumed."

"Why? What would happen?"

"I would suggest that you speak with the last human who consumed the waters of the healing spring. As that person is dead; there is no point."

Kikyou gasped. "From the spring water?"

"From 'drinking' the spring water." Sesshomaru corrected.

"Hm…"

Was her only response as she turned back to the stream. Sesshomaru noticed she was in her pensive state again. He watched her tuck a strand of hair behind her ear as she surveyed her surroundings and he took the opportunity to survey her profile.

Kikyou was a natural beauty. She had no need to decorate herself in fine clothes, powder her face or rouge her lips. Her dark tresses fell long and straight, refusing to curl. If he had his way, he would rid her of that annoying ribbon and let her hair float freely.

Her skin was smooth as porcelain, but warm to touch. On the few occasions that they had made physical contact, he found her skin to be soft and supple.

"This is the reason you did not bring Rin here to be healed," Kikyou said softly as she turned to him. "Her illness was internal; this stream must only cure external injuries."

"Once again, you are correct." Sesshomaru was brusque in his reply. He was more annoyed with himself and his thoughts than he was with the priestess. "As you were brought here for that purpose, I suggest you commence to doing just that. You have wasted quite enough of my time today."

Ignoring him, Kikyou removed her sandals and stepped into the water. She waded out until the water came just below her knees. Looking over her shoulder at the taiyoukai, she said, "There is no need for you to stay, Sesshomaru. I can easily find my way back to the castle."

"Hmph!" He sniffed elegantly. "That may be, priestess," the taiyoukai said. "However, with your capacity for mishaps, I shall decline your request and remain here."

Kikyou did not respond, she bent and smoothed the warm water over her injured knee. She looked on as the bruised area faded before her eyes. While walking, the knee had begun to ache terribly; however, the water reduced the soreness. Although she had masked her pain and managed to keep from hobbling in front of Sesshomaru, somehow, he was aware.

Kneeling, Kikyou saturated her arms and then lowered the collar of her keso. She began splashing her shoulders and trying to reach her upper back. Realizing she may either return later to cover her body or ask Sesshomaru to leave while she undressed. Turning, the request froze on her lips as he stood directly above her.

Sesshomaru stood and faced the entrance as Kikyou stepped into the water. He heard the water splash behind him as she bathed in the healing water. She seemed to be taking her time, he thought angrily. He turned to inform her to hurry and noticed the bruises on her shoulders.

Trancelike, he found himself moving forward. Soundlessly, he joined her in the middle of the stream and stood over her staring down at the bruised flesh. Seeing her beautiful skin this way, only made him angrier.

He saw Kikyou's eyes widen in alarm and she clutched at her keso. He had invaded her privacy, but he did not care. He only wanted to erase the bruises and the discomfort he knew she suffered.

Kikyou moved to stand, but Sesshomaru placed a hand on her shoulder and held her in place.

"Stay still," he ordered and moved behind her in the stream. Crouching behind, he peeled the keso to her waist and let his hands skim over the injured area. Removing her keso, he tossed it to the side.

Gasping, Kikyou's arms instinctively moved to her bound breast. She again tired to move away, but this time Sesshomaru's arm snaked around her waist and drew her back against him.

"What are you doing?" Kikyou struggled. "Let go of me!"

"Be quiet!" he hissed in her ear. "Focus on keeping yourself covered, woman." With that said he tilted her over his arm, supporting her head as he lowered her back into the stream.

The water felt wonderful against her skin. The priestess could feel its healing powers working as they ebbed away the ache. She closed her eyes and relaxed; her hair fanned out creating an aquatic halo. Was it the water or the warmth of Sesshomaru's arms, she knew not. However, she was blissfully content.

Above her, Sesshomaru watched the pleasure on Kikyou's face as her body healed. His eyes skimmed her creamy features; soft lips, the long graceful lines of her neck and well endowed breast barely covered by the bindings. Tearing his eyes from her, he pinpointed a spot in the trees and focused there.

"Thank you for saving me today." Kikyou kept her eyes closed as a she spoke.

Sesshomaru did not respond and the priestess continued.

"This is the second time you have come to my rescue, I feel so… honored." Her husky laugh filled the cavern. "I am quite sure that does not happen very often."

Clamping his jaws tight, the taiyoukai refrained from responding, his gaze fixed on the designated spot.

"I believe I am healed now," Kikyou said and moved to sit up. Sesshomaru lifted her in the circle of his arm, pushed her wet hair forward and turned her to look at her back.

"Better?" she asked, looking over her shoulder.

No answer.

Kikyou stiffened as she felt his fingers skim lightly down the center of her back, just above her bindings. Tilting her head back, their eyes met.

The taiyoukai's golden orbs had darkened to burnished amber and his stare was more intense than usual. Time seemed to stop and Kikyou was sure she forgot to breath. The arm around her waist tightened and Sesshomaru slowly pulled her back against him.

She inhaled sharply and her hand closed over his at her waist.

"Are you afraid, priestess?" Sesshomaru's deep voice vibrated in her ear.

"Why?" Kikyou asked, her ire rising to mask the other feeling. He was doing this deliberately; he wanted to scare her. "Is that what you want, Sesshomaru; you want me to fear you?"

"You witnessed my transformation…"he began, only to be interrupted.

Turning abruptly in his arms, Kikyou's eyes gleamed. "I did not see the actual transformation; however, the end result was impressive."

Sesshomaru looked down on her with a frown. Although she had complimented him and her expression was one of interest, she appeared to be examining him as if she would like to dissect him. Almost as if she wanted to crack him, open to find out how he functioned. He did not like it, especially when he was observing her in an entirely different light.

"The transformation did not frighten you?"

"No," Kikyou answered readily. "Was it supposed to?"

Unable to answer, the taiyoukai simply stared into her wide earnest eyes. Did he actually want her afraid of him and if so… why? Would he prefer that she cower each time he appeared? No… he decided, that was not what he wanted. He admired her inner strength and respected her courage. He found himself taking an interest in her thoughts as well as desiring her body.

Shifting her in his arms, he supported her back with one arm and slid the other under her knees. Lifting her, he turned and headed back to shore.

His action surprised the priestess and she realized that he never answered her question. Kikyou assumed he would not. However, she did not expect him to redirect the query back to her.

"What do you fear, priestess?" She heard him say.

xXxXx

The lands of the southern realm were extensive plains with dense trees and foliage. Jaken had no trouble locating Shishi's castle. It was almost as large as the inu youkai's domain, but not as elegant. However, one could not deny it held a rustic appeal.

Ah-un landed at the castle gates and before Jaken could dismount, armed guards surrounded them. The demon toad looked around nervously as the guardsmen advanced. They approached with weapons drawn, unsettling Ah-un.

Swallowing his fear, Jaken spoke in a clear, commanding tone. "I am vassal to the great Lord Sesshomaru of the Westernlands. I have been sent to deliver a message to Lord Shishi!"

The guards paused and looked to each other. Suddenly, they burst out laughing. "Vassal to Lord Sesshomaru; you say?" one of the guards sputtered. "That is a foolish tale to spin, little one."

Jaken was so speechless with indignation, he momentarily forgot his fear. "Are you mad?" the demon toad spat. "I-am-Jaken! Subordinate to Lord Sesshomaru and I demand to be taken to Lord Shishi!"

His venomous speech swept the smiles from their faces and put them instantly on guard again. Repositioning their weapons, they again advanced.

"Halt!"

Immediately, the guards responded to the order. They relaxed and stood at attention as Lord Shishi walked into their midst.

The Lord of the Southernlands was not what Jaken had expected. He had anticipated an impressive figure like his master, Sesshomaru. However, the great Lord Shishi looked like a sickly adolescent.

The lion youkai was frail with dark circles under his eyes, his skin was pale compared to his guards as if he did not get out enough into the warm climate. He also lacked the muscular physique of his men.

"Welcome, Jaken-san," Shishi said and turned to his guards. "Would you please find housing for his transport," he informed them and then turned back to the demon toad. "Follow me," he announced imperiously.

Stunned by current revelations, Jaken forgot he was still atop Ah-un, stepped forward and tumbled to the ground. Lying flat on his face, the demon toad heard more laughter as he pushed himself to his knees. What he did not expect was the figure standing over him. Smiling from ear to ear, Lord Shishi extended a hand to help him to his feet.

xXxXx

It was a strange question coming from him, Kikyou thought and she hesitated. How did one answer that? What were her fears?

Stepping from the water, Sesshomaru felt the arm she had unconsciously draped across his shoulder tighten. He watched her other hand lift and tuck a strand of wet hair behind her ear as she thought. Although back on shore, he made no move to release her.

Was she lonely? No… Kikyou thought, other than Kaede, she had been lonely most of her life. Was it death? Although she had died before, death was not one of her fears.

"Your sword," Sesshomaru spoke. "The Shoushou no Tsurugi. Where is it?"

"Hm." Pulled from her musings, the priestess looked up into the taiyoukai's eyes. "I have it hidden… and sealed it within a barrier."

"Good," he said simply. "Now… have you yet determined what your fears are?"

"Well… I would have to say… none," Kikyou told him.

"Most unwise, priestess." Sesshomaru smirked. "I see you paid no heed to my warning."

"Why do you adamantly pursue this subject?" He was making her angry again. "Put me down," Kikyou snapped.

"Answer and I will release you."

Kikyou opened her mouth and then closed it again. He was mocking her, she was sure of it. She would not struggle uselessly in his hold; she would not give him the satisfaction. Narrowing her eyes, she decided to turn the tables.

"Actually, I do have a fear." The priestess watched as he raised an eyebrow. "I have a fear that your contempt for humans will eventually have an effect on your relationship with Rin."

"That is not your concern," he said calmly enough, but his arms tightened, pulling her close. "Don't change the subject, priestess, we were discussing you."

Sesshomaru watched her eyes widen and decided to test a theory. "Are you afraid of intimacy, priestess?" Her saw her brow crease as she stared at him. "Why would a woman such as you remain alone? In this new life, you maintain the role of a priestess, yet you desire children. Don't deny it," he said roughly as she made to speak. "I have seen you with Rin, Idzuna and even the boy, Kohaku."

"Why deny yourself? Surely there are enough human males with whom you could mate."

How dare he... Kikyou was incensed, but like him, she responded stoically. "That… is not your concern," she reiterated. "Humans first form a connection and… then feelings develop. For us, it is more complicated."

"Waste of time," he stated emphatically. "So… it is due to this lack of feeling that you have not found a mate."

"That is too personal a question, my lord," Kikyou said with sarcasm, but blushed. "I must ask you again to release me."

"Not just yet," Sesshomaru said and his tone made Kikyou wary. "Is it lack of stimulation, priestess?"

Her eyes flew to his and Kikyou saw a look of determination in his. Her small hands balled into fist and pushed at his chest. "What are you about, Sesshomaru?" she gasped. "You wouldn't…" That was as far as she got before his mouth covered hers in a slow seductive kiss.

Her struggles and attempts to resist were futile and with a sigh, she melted under his expertise. The arm around her back pressed her closer; his tongue teased the corners of her lips before demanding entry. Kikyou relaxed in his hold and a strangled moan escaped her throat at his possession.

This was only a test, Sesshomaru tried to remind himself. However, his body responded to her innocence. Gently probing, her inexperience only urged him on. Her satisfied moan sent vibrations through his body and he deepened their kiss.

Her head was spinning; she had never experienced sensations such as these. What other secret pleasures, Kikyou wondered, had her body withheld? She yearned for… something. So enraptured, she was oblivious to her hands creeping around the taiyoukai's neck and sliding into his silver locks. Pulling him close, she timidly parried the thrusts of his tongue against hers.

Feelings that had long lay dormant now assailed Sesshomaru. He could not recall becoming so aroused by a mere encounter. For the first time in a long time, the taiyoukai allowed himself to be overwhelmed. His desire for the human was so strong, against his better judgment, he found himself lowering her to the bed of leaves.

Kikyou inhaled sharply, feeling the ground beneath her. She gave a whimper of protest as Sesshomaru's lips left hers, but sighed with delight as they swept across her cheekbones, around the shell of her ear and then moved slowly down the column of her neck.

Her skin was like silk, the taiyoukai thought. In this heightened state, her scent was intoxicating and he ran his nose across the rapidly beating pulse at the base of her throat. In his mind, he whispered her name. That was the only way; he would never say it aloud.

Sesshomaru's assault left Kikyou breathless and precipitated her ascent to the heavens. She marveled at his combined gentle aggression and reveled in feel of his breath on her skin. It was not until she felt her bindings loosen, that rational returned.

Cupping his face in her hands, she lifted his head from the valley of her exposed breast. "Sesshomaru," she whispered throatily, "we mustn't; it… it's forbidden."

Her plea stopped him. She was right; a union, of any sort, between them was unacceptable. However, as his eyes roamed over her exposed flesh, he could not leave either of them unfulfilled.

Staring into her mahogany orbs, his voice was rich, his words almost reasonable. "I don't plan to take you, priestess, only awaken you the pleasures of the flesh."

Surprise registered on Kikyou's face, but was replaced by desire as Sesshomaru captured both ivory mounds in his hands. His touch was tender, but demanded a response that had her thrusting upward and writhing under his administrations. With a sharp hiss, her fingers moved up to fondle the pointed tips of his ears. Neither knew the impact this would have.

A volt of lightening shot through Sesshomaru. No one, demon or human, had ever touched him there. Growling low in his throat, the taiyoukai lowered his head to her breast and drew a taut peak into his mouth.

It was Kikyou's turn to explode. Her hands left his ears and clamped down on his wrist, but she threw her head back and arched into him. Kaleidoscopes of colors burst beneath her closed lids as each suckle left a tightening, coiling sensation in the pit of her stomach.

His fingers replaced his lips as Sesshomaru left a hot, moist trail from one firm crest to pay homage to the other. The soft mewling sounds coming from Kikyou's throat only enhanced his ardor.

With maddening slowness, the Lord of the Westernlands slowly undressed her. His hands wandered, explored and tantalized; his mouth tasted, nibbled and teased. He took her to the edge of her desire and back again, but still left her chaste.

Sometime later, a sated and exhausted Kikyou, collapsed onto the bed of leaves. Eyes closed, she sensed Sesshomaru looming above her as her breathing returned to normal. Neither spoke.

"Open your eyes, priestess," the taiyoukai murmured in a thick voice.

Giving in, Kikyou finally opened them to find the taiyoukai looking down on her. His golden orbs glittered with intensity. Leaning on his hands, his silver mane fell forward creating a curtain shielding them from the outer world.

Although her sensed reeled from what just occurred, she lifted her chin and gazed back defiantly. What was going on in his mind? What was behind that intense gaze and most of all… what were his thoughts of her now? If only he would speak that, she could respond. When he did speak, it was so sudden it startled her.

"This priestess garb is wasted on you." Sesshomaru said as he reached for her keso. "The Shikon jewel is in safekeeping and Naraku is no more. There is no need to deny yourself a normal life."

His eyes did a swift appraisal of her charms before pulling her to a sitting position and draping the keso around her shoulders. "Find a human mate, woman," he informed her and added for his own peace of mind. "I suggest you do so, at once."

xXxXx

Idzuna ran like the wind. She never knew the snake youkai could move so swiftly. Still, she was able to keep up with Jadoku as they pursued Airasetsunyo's accomplice through the forest.

She and Jadoku had scoured the grounds and the castle; had spoken to the staff, but nothing. The culprit had unknowingly revealed himself as the two passed through the pantry; the acrid scent from the familiar poison had filled her nostrils.

The kitsune's sneeze had alerted the culprit to their presence. Idzuna noticed the familiar form of the food deliverer, before he bolted for the exit. Now she and Jadoku were chasing the demon through the forest.

They were not far from the castle when the demon entered a clearing and then turned to face them. Panting heavily, the fox child was the last to arrive. Looking up, she noticed that several figures had joined them.

"What is this?" Idzuna asked. Several of Sesshomaru's staff stood in the clearing and the child turned to a questioning glance to Jadoku.

"Illusions, Idzuna-chan," he said, surveying each individual. "He is projecting these images to confuse us," he told the child. "Do you still have his scent?"

"Yes," the kitsune answered readily.

"Then he is still here."

Jadoku slowly moved forward. As he moved forward, the images and the culprit moved back. With each step, the snake youkai would turn in the direction of each image and the image would step away. Suddenly, swift as lightening, Jadoku's body coiled and lashed out like a whip. In the blink of an eye, Idzuna saw the snake wrapped himself around the body of one of the images and squeeze.

The other images, instantly disappeared as Jadoku imprisoned the real body. However, much to the kitsune's concern, Jadoku continued to apply pressure to his captive.

"Do you have to do that, Jadoku-sama?" Idzuna asked. "That looks painful."

The snake youkai did not answer right away, but continued to squeeze until his prey went limp in his hold. Unwinding his body, the unconscious demon slid to the ground and Jadoku finally turned to the fox child.

"I apologize, Idzuna-chan, but I assure you, it was necessary," he told her. "I had to render him powerless to create more images or we would be here all night."

"How did you know that he was the real one?" the child asked, puzzled.

"Vibrations," he said simply, but proceeded to explain. "An image cannot produce vibrations because it does not exist," he informed Idzuna. "Therefore, the only footfalls were from the actual body."

"Oh… I see," she said and then shouted happily. "We did it, Jadoku-sama! Lord Sesshomaru will be pleased."

"Yes," the snake said. "I will be sure to inform him that I could not have found him without you."

"We make a good team; don't we? Wait until I tell Rin, Jaken and lady Kikyou."

"Yes," Jadoku agreed again, while lifting his captive from the ground and slinging him over his shoulder. "Let's take him in for questioning and Sesshomaru-san's return."

"Will we work together again, Master Jadoku? Mouko-sama is going to be so jealous!"

"That he will," Jadoku gave his version of a smile and headed towards the castle.

xXxXx

Massive talons embed in the ground and sleek muscles strained as Mouko clawed upward. Reaching the top of the cliff, it took every ounce of his strength to haul himself over the top.

Lying face down, the tiger reverted to his human form before rolling over on his back. He stared up at the sky as he mentally assessed his injuries. They were not serious; a few broken ribs, a jagged scar on his right thigh and bruises on his back from the boulder. He was confident he would heal completely by morning.

Holding up his hand, he noticed a dislocated finger. Tearing fabric from keso, he snapped the limb back in place, joined it with another finger and tied them together to set.

Rising, Mouko searched the cliffs for his 'Kenshiko' kodachi's. His progress slowed due to the leg injury. Locating his weapons, he retrieved and returned them to their sheaths. Standing still, the tiger felt something was not right.

Replaying the fight with Kurokuma in his head, his eyes shifted to the last spot the bear youkai stood before they transformed. Suddenly, it dawned on him; Kurokuma's axe blade was gone.

Lifting his nose in the air, Mouko could only detect a light scent. It seemed the bear youkai had survived the fall, returned for his weapon and was now gone.

Although injured, Mouko followed the faint scent that led to a river. Kurokuma's trail ended there. Turning in the opposite direction, the tiger was sure the two would cross paths again. The bears' misguided vengeance directed to Sesshomaru would not dissolve that easily. They would definitely see Kurokuma again.

Smiling to himself, Mouko looked forward to finishing the battle between them. Stretching his arms overhead, he began the long trek back to the Westernlands.

To be continued…

Authors Notes: For all you Mouko lovers, I would not kill my favorite character… yet. :sinister laugh:

Thanks for reading and please leave a review.


	11. Clarity

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha; this is only a fanfic.

**Authors Notes: "Omachidoosama!" **Sorry to have kept you waiting! Time got away from me as well as a few documents.

Finally… chapter 11 is up and I must say, I enjoyed the reviews from last time. I'm glad you liked the fluff, but alas… we cannot live on that alone. This chapter has intrigue (or at least I hope so). Read, enjoy and please leave a review!

Thank you my anon. reviewers: Blood Red Sandman, Z.M., aya harushino and welcome autumn maiden and Nekohime. As always, your support is awesome.

**Chapter 11: Clarity **

Together, the taiyoukai and miko returned to the castle in silence. The sun was set low in the sky as they walked at each other's side.

Sesshomaru slid a discreet glance over to Kikyou. Her eyes were focused in front, but the fall of her hair shielded her face from his view. The taiyoukai realized this was deliberate; the priestess had yet to come to terms with what just occurred between them. In reality, he had also.

He concluded that Kikyou's reluctance to mate could only be for two reasons; first - there was a possibility she still had lingering feelings for Inuyasha and second - she was ignorant to passion. The taiyoukai had discovered the latter was correct; now what of the first.

It was obvious that Kikyou and Inuyasha's relationship had never progressed to intimacy. The taiyoukai could tell the experience was new to her and he had enjoyed her response to their foreplay immensely. He could not remember the last time he had derived such pleasure simply by giving it, however, it took every ounce of self-control to keep his vow not to take her.

Turning his head away, Sesshomaru recalled Kikyou at the height of passion. Her softly parted lips, the silky texture of her skin and her scent drove him to distraction.

Kikyou's firm, ample breasts were a remarkable sight. Her small waist and flat, lean stomach he could indeed span with the width of his hands. She had curvaceous hips and slender, silken thighs that trembled with desire when he touched her. It was insane to hide such a perfect body under miko robes. It was too bad she was a human and not of his kind.

As the castle came into view, once again Sesshomaru's glance slid her way. Kikyou had stopped walking. Her head was bent and the taiyoukai noticed the tight grip on her bow. Turning around, he watched her skeptically.

"Don't dally, priestess," he said. "Once you reach your rooms Yoippari will prepare a bath and you can rest from your ordeal."

"Why?" she asked suddenly and looked up, her eyes large and luminous. "Why did you feel it necessary to…?" She hesitated as she fought to suppress a shiver at the memory of his hands on her body.

"Need you ask," he interrupted her. "Nothing is more pathetic than one who clings to the past."

xXxXx

The southern castles interior was impressive, thought Jaken. History aligned the corridors of the lion youkai's lineage, just as the inu youkai's of the Westernlands. The demon toad looked around in interest and bumped into Shishi as the young lord stopped suddenly.

"My father," he said, looking up at a karajishi of his father. "The great Mateisouka."

Jaken looked up at the portrait of Shishi's father and thought he detected a note of bitterness in the boys' tone. The portrait showed Mateisouka in battle gear and sporting the 'hyakujuunoou naginata'. The weapon of the lion youkai was equivalent to the inu youkai's Tessaiga and Tenseiga.

There was only a slight resemblance between father and son. Had Shishi been in better health, maybe he would have favored his father more.

"Your father was quite a remarkable youkai," the demon toad said. "I remember him from my youth. It is probably your desire to become as great as he was." Jaken looked up at the boy and saw his lips curl in a sneer.

"Not likely," Shishi responded and turned down the corridor.

Inhaling sharply, Jaken blinked a few times and shook his head to clear it before hurrying after the young lord. He had heard such stories of the lion youkai; it was obvious the boy did not share the high opinion others had of his father.

By the time Jaken caught up with him, Shishi had stopped at another karajishi. This time the boy looked up with admiration. "My brother… Raion." The pride was evident in his voice.

Standing beside the boy, Jaken looked up at the portrait. Now this figure had the look of a youkai lord and the look of his father. The demon toad noted the pronounced features, strong build and the flowing golden mane. The tawny eyes appeared real as they stared out from the frame.

"He is quite an imposing figure, my lord." Even Jaken was impressed. "Pray, where is he now?"

"He… he is… no longer with us," Shishi said sadly, still staring at the portrait. "He was appointed as next in line for the position of youkai lord; however…" the boy left the rest unsaid. "He should be here, instead of me."

"Now… now, young master," a voice said from the end of the corridor. "You should not say such things."

Both turned and Jaken saw the boy visibly stiffen. However, by the time the speaker appeared, Shishi's demeanor had changed. Looking at the boy now, he projected the image of, not a youkai lord, but one of noble birth.

With head held high and tilted at an arrogant angle, Shishi clasped his hands firmly behind his back as a demon approached.

"Omyouji-san," the young lord addressed the speaker. "Skulking around corridors and listening in on conversations?" he sniffed. "That is quite beneath you."

"Forgive me, my lord," the demon called Omyouji said. "But… I was informed we have a visitor." He turned scarlet eyes to Jaken as he spoke.

A shiver went down the demon toads back. He detected something dark and sinister in the youkai's character. Fear rippled through him as he heard Shishi make introductions.

"Omyouji-san, this is Jaken-san. Jaken-san… Omyouji-san. He is my retainer and advisor."

Jaken bowed; however, Omyouji only stared down at him with hostile eyes. "I take it you were sent by the council?" the demon inquired.

Although he was afraid, Jaken lifted his chin defiantly. He would not be intimidated, only Lord Sesshomaru was allowed that privilege.

"I…" Jaken emphasized, "… was sent by none other than Sesshomaru - Lord of the West," he said importantly and was pleased with the results.

The demons brow furrowed and his hands shook before hiding them within his kimono. "Sesshomaru?" Omyouji hissed. "When did he return and what the hell does he have to do with the council?"

xXxXx

"Still nothing to say, hmm?" Jadoku began as be bent over the figure strapped, spread eagle, to the floor. "You can talk with me now or Lord Sesshomaru later."

Silence.

"Why did you concoct poison to harm the child?"

Instead of answers, the snake youkai's questions were met with more silence. With his body secured, hands and feet shackled to the ground, the demon was unable to use his powers of illusion.

"What did Airasetsunyo offer?" Jadoku continued. "Whatever it was; I doubt it was worth of your predicament." The demon still made no reply. "Let me see…" the snake said thoughtfully. If Airasetsunyo had hopes of becoming the next lady of the west, what role would this demon have played in it? Had she promised him a high position in the household? No… that could not be it, thought Jadoku. Yoippari had control over that, not even Sesshomaru interfered in those affairs. The owl youkai would have no problem challenging the new mistress or anyone considered a threat to the household.

Was the demon smitten or romantically involved with Airasetsunyo? No… not that either. The snake youkai knew the demoness preference of the male species. Looking down at the demon on the ground, Jadoku knew he was not her type. The female demon thrived off power and status; it was clear this demon had neither.

So… what was the connection? What could have induced this demon to act on the demoness behalf and to incur Sesshomaru's wrath?

Jadoku felt the approach before the boulder was removed from the entrance. Turning, he watched as one of his men descended the stairs. They were located in the bowels of the castle, underground. It was a place only the elders and a designated few knew about.

"Jadoku-sama," the cloaked figure addressed him. "Lord Sesshomaru has returned."

"Good," the snake said. "Inform him we are here."

Before the figure could turn for the stairs, a viscous growl emanated from the demon on the ground and he pulled against his restraints. Jadoku's eyes widened with interest and thought they were finally getting somewhere.

"Sesshomaru!" the demon snarled. "Yes… tell that mangy canine to come!"

"Well, now… you can talk," the snake youkai smirked. "I was beginning to wonder."

"Shut up!" the demon sneered. "I have nothing to say to you. Whatever I have to say, I will say to the Lord of the West and no one else!"

xXxXx

Sitting on the engawa, Yoippari listened as Idzuna told Rin of her adventure with Jadoku. Rin was attentive and her eyes mirrored the fox child's enjoyment as she prattled on.

"It was exciting, Rin-chan!" Idzuna squealed. "Master Jadoku is so smart," the child said for the tenth time.

The owl youkai's lips lifted in a smile. It seemed young Idzuna was in her first stages of hero worship. Inwardly, Yoippari chuckled. It would be interesting to see how the recluse snake youkai would handle his position of the kitsune's pedestal. It might prove more interesting than Rin's adoration of Sesshomaru.

Both girls had lost their fathers early in life, so it was natural that they were drawn to strong male figures, mature and capable of protecting them. Substitute fathers, to replace the ones they had lost. Another similarity, she noticed, between the human and demon children.

As she sat, Yoippari senses tuned into Sesshomaru's aura. Lifting her head, she peered over the engawa. Her eyes never wavered from the spot at the edge of the forest until her master and the priestess came into view.

The two walked side by side and then Kikyou suddenly stopped. She saw Sesshomaru turn and retrace his steps until he stood in front of the woman. Although the owl had the ability to listen in on their conversation, she chose not to do so. Their body language was enough for her to determine what might have transpired between them.

The conversation was intense. Kikyou's usually relaxed countenance was gone. She stood stiffly as she faced Sesshomaru. However, Yoippari could not detect anger or fear from the priestess. As the taiyoukai spoke, the woman appeared to struggle to prevent leaning into him.

Sesshomaru, however, was stoic as always; to someone who did not know him. Yoippari knew the inu youkai better than anyone did; she saw the restraint it took to keep his distance from the woman. The fact that he returned for her was obvious enough.

"Look!" Rin shouted suddenly, "There's Lord Sesshomaru and Kikyou-sama!" Jumping up, the child ran to the railing. "Come on, Idzuna-chan, let's go to meet them."

Now… now, little ones," Yoippari's voice stopped the girls in their tracks. "Let them alone," she informed them. This was an important moment for her master and the priestess; she could not allow interference. "They will arrive shortly; there is no need to rush, children. They are coming here, after all."

Both girls pouted, but resumed their seats. The ancient owl resumed her vigil of the two near the forest and frowned when a cloaked figure stepped from the woods. Instead of approaching, it stood silently until Sesshomaru acknowledged its presence.

Words were exchanged and Yoippari saw her master turn to Kikyou briefly before following the hooded figure. The priestess watched them for a moment and then headed towards the castle.

Keying into Kikyou's aura, Yoippari sensed confusion, the lingering affects of heightened arousal and could not help but smile. First, there was the awakening and now Sesshomaru had introduced the priestess to the physical side passion. There was not much time left. Demon or human, which would give in and which would hold strong to their beliefs?

xXxXx

"What do mean 'cling to the past'?" Kikyou asked with a furrowed brow. "What does my past have to do with… well… what happened between us?" She was unaware that her voice had taken on a suggestive quality as she spoke of their time together.

Sesshomaru's keen ears, however, key into it immediately. Her voice beckoned him and he felt warmth circulate his body as he recalled Kikyou's husky moans from their liaison. His eyes narrowed as he suppressed the urge to turn around, return to the healing stream with her and finish what he started. Instead…

"You must accept that Inuyasha is lost to you," Sesshomaru said suddenly. "He has moved on and chose another as his mate."

"I am well aware that," Kikyou said as she squared her shoulders. "I have long ago come to terms with Inuyasha's feelings for Kagome. From the time Kaede informed me of their connection, I prepared for the inevitable."

"I was dead and Inuyasha was alive," Kikyou continued. "Kagome was alive and her feelings for him were the same as mine… maybe stronger." She looked thoughtful as if just realizing this.

"As we pursued Naraku, I noticed with each encounter, their bond strengthened and together they were formidable. Other than my own thirst for revenge, I no longer needed to pursue Naraku. Inuyasha and his friends would have done fine on their own."

"I doubt it," Sesshomaru responded. "You foresaw our banding together to defeat Naraku. You were able to put aside your personal feelings to unite us all… you even challenged me," he sniffed.

"The end result was too important to cater to your stubbornness, Sesshomaru," Kikyou said. "What we needed to do took precedence over your personal goals. As for my feelings for Inuyasha, you need not tell me to accept our parting; I have already done so."

"If that is true, why do you continue in this manner?" He indicated her miko attire. "You are a passionate woman, priestess." He had an impulse to say more… to tell her she was beautiful, intelligent and that he desired her more now than he had before. Her whispered response only reawakened those feelings.

"I never knew I was capable of such feeling. The experience was intense and… interesting." Kikyou turned earnest eyes to him. "However, I am not sure how I should feel about… your taking liberties with my person, Sesshomaru."

"It was a lesson, priestess, nothing more." the taiyoukai responded. He looked haughtily down on her and wondered what she meant by interesting.

"You discovered feelings lying dormant within; you experienced physical pleasure," he continued. This was a statement, not a question; however, Sesshomaru did not expect her to admit to it.

"I did," Kikyou said simply and without blushing. "But… what I do not understand is why 'you' assumed the responsibility of teaching me. And… were you pleasured also?"

Taken aback by her boldness, Sesshomaru was unsure how to respond. The woman was too forthright for her own good. The arrival of an unknown presence saved him from answering right away.

As the taiyoukai waited for the intruder to reveal themselves, Kikyou awaited an answer. Suddenly, a cloaked figure stepped out from the trees and Sesshomaru turned to acknowledge him.

"Jadoku-sama has requested to see you, my lord." The figure bowed low. "It is a matter of great importance."

"He has located the accomplice?"

"Yes, my lord."

With a nod from Sesshomaru, the figure moved back into the trees. Kikyou stepped forward as if to follow, but the taiyoukai stepped into her path. "Where are you going?"

"He said… the accomplice…" she began and pointed in the direction the figure went.

"I will handle things from here," Sesshomaru interrupted.

"But…"

"You were not invited, priestess," he said forcefully. "You have done quite enough today."

"You should know." Kikyou did an accurate imitation of Sesshomaru's elegant sniff. Raising a delicate eyebrow, she added, "After all, you were well aware of my activities and you have yet to answer my question."

"Exasperating woman," the taiyoukai snarled. "To put an end to your incessant prattle, you will find I rarely do anything unless it is to my pleasure or satisfaction." With a toss of his silver mane, he turned and walked into the forest.

Kikyou stood watching until he disappeared from sight. Similar warmth that assailed Sesshomaru earlier, now spread throughout her body. He had admitted to enjoying his time with her.

With a sigh, she turned and headed to the castle. There were many things to consider about her future. Sesshomaru was right; it was time to move on. She knew not how long she had in this life, but she would pursue her dreams with her own kind. In this life, she was determined to be happy.

xXxXx

Shishi had seen to Jaken's comfort and provided a room for the night. In the company of the young lord and his retainer, Jaken shared a meal at a silent table.

Neither Shishi nor Omyouji spoke, the young lord seemed unaware of the silence and focused on his food, although he only picked over it. His retainer feasted lavishly, but kept his eye on Jaken. Finally, Shishi turned and addressed him.

"Jaken-san. You stated you had a message from Lord Sesshomaru."

"Yes… yes, my lord." Jaken made to stand, but upset the contents on the table. Hastily trying to repair the damage, he inadvertently knocked over a flask of refreshment. "Oh my!" he exclaimed as he searched for something to clean up the mess.

Watching the demon toad, Shishi's lips twitched at his fruitless efforts. "Leave it, Jaken-san," the young lord informed him. "Pyuuma will take care of that. Simply tell me the words from your lord."

"I… I don't know, Lord Shishi." Jaken stood at attention. "The message is hand written. If I might return to my rooms, I will get it for you."

Omyouji smirked; Shishi exhaled in frustration and waved the demon toad away.

"Never mind, Jaken-san," said the young lord. "We will discuss this matter in the morning. Get some rest now." Shishi and Omyouji watched as Jaken bowed his thanks and left the room.

"It appears Sesshomaru does not trust his vassal with a verbal message." Omyouji said slyly.

"It would seem so," Shishi said in a bored tone.

"What do you think of him, young master?"

"What's to think?" Shishi's eyes were fixed on the morsels he pushed around in his bowl.

"I think he is a bumbling buffoon," Omyouji laughed. "However, I find it a bit strange that someone like him could be a vassal to Sesshomaru."

"So… what should we do, Omyouji-san?" the young lord's voice was void of emotion.

"For now… nothing," the retainer said. "Let's wait to see what this message contains and then we will act accordingly." As an afterthought he added, "Of course… if that is all right with you, sir?"

"Why wouldn't it be?" Shishi said coldly.

xXxXx

The snake youkai walked to the bottom of the stairway as the cloaked figure, followed by Sesshomaru, descended. The taiyoukai's eyes were focused on the demon on the ground. Before Jadoku could give report of the situation, Sesshomaru addressed Airasetsunyo's accomplice.

"Meiga," he smirked. "I should have guessed."

"But you didn't; did you?" The demon called Meiga hissed. "You're slipping, Sesshomaru. It seems collaborating with the humans has weakened you," he spat.

"Hmph!" Was the taiyoukai's only response, but his eyes narrowed at the remark as he thought of his encounter with the miko earlier. However, he remained silent watching Meiga closely.

Jadoku remained silent as well, these two were obviously old acquaintances. Observing them, the snake decided not to intervene. He had only to wait and the truth would come out.

"Where is Airasetsunyo?" Meiga questioned. "Do you have her in another hold like this one? Are you wondering which one of us will crack first and tell all?" The demons dark eyes shot daggers at the inu youkai as he spoke.

"Neither of us will say a word, we never go against family, Sesshomaru. However, that's not something you would know about; now is it?"

"Your sister is dead, Meiga, along with the beast she controlled and soon, you will be also." The taiyoukai said coldly and the demon flinched. "So you see… there is no need for you to say anything. I have all the proof I need."

Meiga's eyes grew wide at Sesshomaru's words. Suddenly, the demon let out a blood-curdling scream and began thrashing against his restraints. "If you killed her… you bastard…" The demon struggled.

"Damn you, Sesshomaru," Meiga seethed. "You killed her… you killed her," he reiterated in a daze. "And… all for a human child." Turning dark eyes on the taiyoukai, the demon sneered. "Airasetsunyo kept telling me just give her enough to make her ill; just enough for you to send her away, back to the humans. She said she would become your mate and restore our clan back to its proper place in rank. She would give us back what your father took away."

"I remember it quite differently," the taiyoukai interrupted Meiga's tirade. "Although, father initiated the request, the council had the final decision on stripping your clan of its status.

"Under your father's command, your clan senselessly attacked human villages ingesting their crops with your dokuga poison. You managed to wipe out an entire section before my father stopped you."

"Your father, Meiga, was brought before the council. The fate of your clan was sealed as, in his own defense, he admitted to his crimes with pride. He stood before his peers spouting irrational reasoning for the attacks. However, the council was not deceived and the members that agreed with his methods were wise enough to keep silent."

"Your father and the others were exiled from the Westernlands, however, your mother appealed to my father. She requested her children be allowed to stay, although you chose to leave with your father."

"My father spent centuries plotting against the Inu no Taisho," Meiga spat. "On his deathbed, I promised to see his plans through. I returned here, only to find that the Inu no Taisho had been killed and my naïve sister had fallen for you… the heir to the West."

"Stupid girl," the demon laughed bitterly. "She actually thought that she could turn a cold hearted bastard like you. She kept hoping you would return her feelings; had you shown her an ounce of compassion, she would have not taken desperate measures."

"You are nothing like your father, Sesshomaru!" If Meiga saw the warning flash in the taiyoukai's eyes at his words, he did not heed it. "Although I hated him, you are not worthy of his blood."

Jadoku's eyes narrowed as Sesshomaru slowly moved forward, his face a cold, stoic mask. "Release him," he bade the snake youkai.

"Sesshomaru-san…"

"I said release him, Jadoku-san," the taiyoukai interrupted calmly. "And stand back."

With a nod from the snake, the cloaked figure released the restraints. Meiga jumped to his feet and turned to face Sesshomaru. Suddenly a mist filled the air, both Jadoku and Sesshomaru stood motionless until it cleared. Looking around they saw the room was filled with replicas of Meiga.

"How many imitations can you strike down before the original destroys you?" Miega's voice was projected through each copy and the sound vibrated around the area. "For Airasetsunyo I will kill you, Sesshomaru, or die trying."

"Then that is your fate," the taiyoukai spoke and in one fluid motion withdrew the 'Light Whip'. Lashing out into the vast number of replicas, Sesshomaru smirked as it coiled around the real Meiga's neck.

xXxXx

The water was warm and relaxing; closing her eyes, Kikyou reclined back into the tub. Entering the castle, she was greeted by Yoippari, Rin, Idzuna and ushered directly to the rooms and then into this bath. The kitsune, encouraged by Rin, retold her tale of her and Jadoku's success in capturing the accomplice.

"I am proud of you Idzuna-chan." Kikyou gave praise. "I am sure Jadoku-san could not have done it without you."

"That's what he said too," the kitsune squealed.

"All right, girls," Yoippari interrupted their play. "Let's allow Lady Kikyou some privacy."

Both girls jumped to their feet, quickly hugged Kikyou and then exited, their laughter lingering in the bath.

"It has been a long time since joyous sounds have graced these halls," Yoippari said. "It is a delight to hear."

"Yes," Kikyou sighed and slid deeper into the water. "They are quite a handful." As an afterthought, the priestess asked, "Yoippari-sama, what type of child was Sesshomaru?"

"Quiet, somber," she answered readily, as if it was a normal everyday question. "He had a lot of responsibility as the Inu no Taisho's son and heir."

"With his allegiance to the council, Sesshomaru's father was gone most of the time. The occasions when he did return, he was besieged with the issues here. Even so, he was a good father. He bestowed a wealth of wisdom to his son; however, his extensive absences caused a rift between them."

"Do not misunderstand, Lady Kikyou, my lord holds his father in the highest esteem and has the utmost respect. Sesshomaru has spent the greater part of his existence in pursuit of exceeding his fathers' greatness. In truth," Yoippari continued. "I believe he has succeeded, however one important component is missing."

"_Humanity." _

Kikyou's thought transmitted to Yoippari and the owl had to smile. It seemed there was no need to elaborate, the priestess understood perfectly well and the owl finally had faith in her vision.

Opening her eyes, Kikyou looked up through the haze of steam. "Yoiparri-sama, have you heard this before?" Recalling Sesshomaru's whispers as his hands explored her, Kikyou did her best to repeat the foreign words to the owl youkai.

Placing a robe down for the priestess, Yoippai looked up in surprise. "Where did you hear that?"

"Why; what is it?" Kikyou deliberately avoided the question.

"It is the language of the ancient youkai, only ones as old as I or elders from the council still speak it," the owl explained, her large eyes squinting as they looked at the miko. "The word you just said, it means 'exquisite'."

"Oh…" Kikyou did her best not to blush. In the cooling water, she felt that familiar warmth radiate through her body. Remembering another word as the taiyoukai had brought her to fulfillment, she questioned the owl again.

"That one means 'beautiful'."

Slowly sitting up, Kikyou leaned forward. Her hair fell around her face, shielding the telltale blush from Yoippari's searching gaze. Is that what Sesshomaru thought of her, that she was exquisite and… beautiful?

Something exceedingly feminine unfurled inside of the miko. The taiyoukai had whispered such words in the language of his predecessors so that she would not understand. Although he had said he found her pleasing, she had not been sure until now.

"Just one more, Yoippari-sama," Kikyou whispered into her hair. After giving the pronunciation, the owl's eyes widened as the stack of towels she carried fell to the floor.

"Oh my!" It was Yoipaari's turn to blush to the tips of her pointed ears. After searching for a way to explain the expression, the owl thought it was best not to answer and took the easy way out.

Straightening and leveling a glare at Kikyou, Yoippari admonished, "I do not know where you have had the opportunity to hear such language, young woman, but I would strongly suggest you stay away from the stables." With that said, she collected the scattered towels and, with a last look at the miko's flushed face, she turned and left the bath, closing the shoji behind her.

Walking down the corridor, Yoippari fought to suppress a chuckle and blushed again. Well now, she thought. Who would have guessed that the ascetic Lord Sesshomaru could harbor such explicit hentai thoughts?

xXxXx

"_You are nothing like your father!" _

The moth demons words rang strong and true; he was not like his father, Sesshomaru surmised. He did not give Meiga the opportunity to extract revenge later; he could not chance it with Rin. He had dealt with the moth, as he would any other foe.

Jadoku walked silently beside him down the corridor. The snake had not said a word since leaving the underground.

"Now that castle matters are resolved," Jadoku began suddenly, "we can now focus on the Southernlands."

Sesshomaru only nodded.

"You allowed him to defend himself," the snake said.

The taiyoukai did not respond and they continued in silence.

There were no regrets. Meiga knew he was going to die; it was what he wanted and Sesshomaru had obliged him. He refused to have any further discussion about it; what was done was done. Crossing into the main hall, the inu and snake youkai looked up to see Mouko entering the castle.

"What happened, Mouko-san?" Jadoku stepped forward. Taking in his friends' bedraggled appearance and his limp, he added, "You look like hell."

"Thank you, Jadoku-san." The tiger smiled and bowed gallantly. "I can tell you, Kurokuma did his best to take me there."

"Where is he?" Sesshomaru asked.

Mouko turned to the taiyoukai and his expression became solemn. "He got away," he said simply.

Both elders waited as Sesshomaru absorbed this information. Seemingly calm, Mouko was wary of how this would be perceived by the taiyoukai. This could be considered failure and grounds for dismissal. That was not what he wanted, but he had no control over it. He wanted to finish this mission and even more, he wanted to face Kurokuma again.

"Jaken was the target?"

"Yes." Mouko stood at attention and explained the details of his encounter with the bear youkai. "It seems Kurokuma resents you, Sesshomaru-san," Mouko informed him. "However, his reasons were somewhat… distorted."

"That appears to be a growing pattern," Sesshomaru smirked.

Mouko frowned and made eye contact with Jadoku. The snake sent a silent message to explain later. The taiyoukai continued to contemplate in silence. Suddenly, he turned to the tiger and stated the obvious.

"You are injured."

"Yes, but I expect to be healed by morning."

Sesshomaru looked slowly over the tiger, visibly assessing his injuries. As he stood there, a subtle fragrance wafted over him. Kikyou was near and he turned to the source of her scent. Fixing his gaze to the head of the stairs, he watched until she appeared.

The woman was a vision in a white kimono with her dark hair trailing behind. The taiyoukai's body reacted instantly and Meiga's voice, once again, rang in his ears.

"_Collaborating with the humans has weakened you!" _

This desire he felt for her was a weakness. The same ailment had beset his father, causing his involvement with Inuyasha's mother. 'Lust'… that was what the humans called it. As he watched her walk towards them, he swore to conquer these feelings.

Kikyou felt uncomfortable not wearing her miko robes, but Yoippari had insisted she wear the kimono until her clothes were repaired. Reaching the top of the stairs, she looked down to see Sesshomaru, Mouko and Jadoku standing at the bottom. She halted, but only for a moment. Her eyes were locked on the inu youkai as she descended, she could not seem to look away.

Halfway down the stairs, she noticed a disheveled Mouko and a frown appeared on her brow. Stepping into the hall, she went directly to tiger. "Are you injured, Mouko-san?"

Jadoku and Mouko followed Sesshomaru's gaze. All three watched as the priestess moved towards them. Both elders felt the tension in the air, but Mouko keyed into the source.

The taiyoukai and the priestess. These two were unaware their heightened auras filled and dominated the space around them. Looking over to Sesshomaru, Mouko could see he was making an effort to suppress his aura; however, Kikyou seemed oblivious to hers.

An unusual pair, thought Mouko. They were alike in some ways and yet… not alike. The tiger's ears detected a low rumbling sound coming from Sesshomaru. Mouko smiled as he realized, the taiyoukai was unconsciously staking his claim.

The miko stepped from the bottom stair and addressed him; Mouko bowed and responded to her query of his injuries. "Unfortunately, I am injured, Lady Kikyou, but I expect all to be well in the morning."

Picking up his hand, Kikyou examined it and the two dislocated fingers he had tried to reset. "Demon or not, as it stands, your fingers will heal, but will look deformed. You did not set them properly," she said accusingly.

"It was the best I could do." Mouko grinned sheepishly.

"They will have to be broken again and reset."

"Uh... you are kidding; right?" Mouko's eyes widened.

Fast as lightening, Sesshomaru reached over and snapped Mouko's fingers. The crackling sound vibrated throughout the hall.

"Will that do?" the taiyoukai addressed Kikyou.

Quickly masking her astonishment, the priestess responded, "That is sufficient."

Turning to the tiger youkai, Sesshomaru said, "The priestess will attend to you, Mouko-san. Rest for now," he advised, before he and Jadoku headed down the corridor. "Your skills are required and there is much to do tomorrow."

Mouko could only stare at his mutilated fingers. Kikyou's husky laughter had him lifting his head and smiling in return. "Well… that was a bit extreme."

"I agree," said Kikyou. "However, it was very effective. Come, Mouko-san." Her tone was one she used for her patients. "Let's take care of that hand."

To be continued…


	12. Message

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha; this is only a fanfic.

**Authors Notes: Happy Turkey Day! (for those who celebrate)! **

I spent the entire weekend at the anime convention when I should have been writing. This chapter is what I call my 'bridge' chapter. Nothing exciting, but it leads to the next set of events.

Thanks to my anon. reviewers – Z.M., aya harushino and 123. **_A special thanks to Lieberisse for being my 100th reviewer. _**

**Chapter 12: Message **

Standing on the engawa, Jaken watched the sunrise. The demon toad was too agitated to sleep and wished he were back in the Westernlands. He had stayed up most of the night and envisioned an assassin laying in wait.

From what Lord Sesshomaru had told him, he was the only courier sent that actually obtained an audience with Shishi. The others were turned away at the gate and some never returned at all. Jaken was hoping he did not fall into that category.

With a sigh, Jaken wondered if Sesshomaru would be upset if he did not return. Although his lord had said he trusted him to deliver the message, he did not mention much about his return. However, that meant nothing, only that his master was vague on profound matters.

Jaken could not wait until Shishi summoned him; the sooner the message was delivered, the sooner he could return home. He had found the young lord to be most pleasant, that was, until Omyouji came around. The retainer was a scary fellow; something about him gave Jaken the creeps.

"Jaken-sama."

The demon toad turned as he was addressed; a servant entered the room and bowed.

"Good morning," the servant said. "Lord Shishi awaits you in the study. He asked that you bring the message from your lord."

Nodding, Jaken watched as the servant bowed and withdrew from the room. Once gone, he stood to retrieve the parchment and headed down the corridor.

Entering the study, Jaken saw Omyouji sitting with the young lord who appeared in a foul mood. The retainer's smirking face annoyed him, but he focused on Lord Shishi.

"The document, my lord." Jaken placed it on the table. "As requested."

With a brief glance to Omyouji, Shishi pushed the parchment in his direction. "Thank you, Jaken-san. We will review this and send for you later."

"Pyuuma!" the young lord called out.

A female demon entered at the summons and bowed low to Shishi. "Yes, my lord."

"See to it that Jaken-san is fed," he ordered.

"Yes, my lord," The demoness stood to the side to allow the toad to precede her.

Before he left, Jaken turned to Shishi. "I must be leaving as soon as your response is ready, sir," he informed the young lord. "I am most invaluable to Lord Sesshomaru and I was told to return as quickly as possible."

Shishi's eyes narrowed; leaning back in his seat, he quietly observed the demon toad. The seconds stretched as the young lord seemed to contemplate something, then finally…

"Of course," Jaken-san," he said calmly. "This should not take long. I expect I can have a response by midday and then you can be on your way."

Shishi felt Omyouji stiffen beside him, but he ignored his retainer as he continued to watch Jaken. A smile broke across the toads face and he now seemed eager for his morning meal.

"Thank you, thank you, my lord." Jaken was ecstatic. He almost tripped over his own feet as he hurried to leave.

Once they were gone, Omyouji turned Shishi. "Wasn't that a bit premature, my lord?" he asked. "We have yet to know what the message contains."

"You said it yourself, Omyouji-san," the young lord responded. "Sesshomaru's vassal is a bumbling buffoon. What reason should we have to worry about him?"

"I said that of his vassal, not of Sesshomaru," the retainer snapped. "Trust me, my lord; the inu youkai is not one we want in our affairs. We need to stay clear of him."

"That is my point. Nothing would bring him here faster than a missing vassal, especially one of long standing," Shishi said firmly. "We will return his servant and an appropriate response."

Omyouji clearly disapproved and looked like he wanted to say more, however, decided to stay silent. As always, he had his own plans in order.

xXxXx

Kikyou stirred awake, opening her eyes to a clear blue sky. She lay on her side, staring outside as she recalled the events from last night and her conversation with Mouko.

"_You must be more careful, Mouko-san!" Kikyou said to the tiger youkai while bandaging the fingers she had just reset. _

"_Under the circumstances, Lady Kikyou, it cannot be helped," Mouko chuckled._

"_I am aware of that," she stated. "However, it is part of the treatment to warn you otherwise." _

_The two sat in silence as Kikyou finished the dressing and began packing away the supplies. Each was lost in thought and each had questions for the other; finally, Kikyou began her query. _

"_Mouko-san… is there a possibility of an impending war in the demon realm?" Turning to the tiger youkai, she hastened to add. "I will understand if you cannot tell me, after all, it has nothing to do with me and… I am only a mere human." _

_The tiger laughed throatily before responding. "You are anything but," he said, "and you are right. There is the threat of war; that is the reason we are here with the council members. That is all I am able to tell you at this time, Lady Kikyou." _

"_That is all I need know," she said. "I can draw my own assumptions. Thank you, Mouko-san." _

"_I have no doubt those assumptions are accurate," he smiled. "Now… may I ask you a question?" _

_His tone alerted her. Kikyou suspected she was not going to like the question, however, she nodded yes. _

"_There is awareness between you and Sesshomaru-san," he stated. _

_Kikou kept her back to Mouko, but he saw her stiffen. He hesitated, pondering his query and heard her say. _

"_Yes…and what is your question?" _

_She did not deny her feelings and he could only smile at that. She was honest and unashamed, although she sounded unsure; he only admired her more for it. _

"_What do you plan to do about it?" _

"_Do?" Kikyou looked perplexed. Taking a deep breath, she exhaled slowly as she thought. Finally, she turned to Mouko. "I do not know," she said simply. _

_He knew she spoke the truth. He was well aware of what she was going through, he knew the uncertainty of going against everything you were taught to believe. After all, he had been where she was a few centuries ago. _

"_I realize that by spending time in the realm of demons; would you not say we have similarities to humans?" Mouko asked. _

"_Yes," Kikyou said softly. _

"_We laugh, smile, our children play and with proper provocation, we get angry or even cry. We are not all evil, as I believe you once perceived." the tiger smiled. "When you think about it, we are about the same."_

"_You sound as if you are speaking from experience, Mouko-san?" parried Kikyou. _

"_Perceptive as usual, Lady Kikyou, but that is the only way to give proper advice." The tiger turned away as he continued. "I was once in love with a human woman," he said and heard the miko gasp from behind him. _

"_Demon and humans interacting was an unspeakable act," Mouko continued. "My family was in a similar position as Sesshomaru's. We were from a long line of impeccable breeding; full blooded youkai. To taint our genes with the humans did not bear thinking about." _

"_Even so, once I met 'her' no other woman would do. I went against my father's wishes, jeopardized my heritage and pursued her relentlessly, but time and again, she turned me away because I was a demon." _

_Kikyou stood before him and breathed, "Mouko-san." _

"_Don't feel sorry for me, Lady Kikyou," the tiger said firmly. "She loved me in return; we loved each other." He saw the skeptical look enter Kikyou's eyes and he continued. "I know because she told me... just before she died." _

"_If she loved you, then why did she refuse you?" the miko asked._

"_It was her duty… to protect her own kind, to protect the humans," Mouko said sadly. "She would not desert them, not even for me." _

"_Are you aware, Lady Kikyou, that Sesshomaru has never given any indication of considering a mate," the tiger asked. "Although I understand his attraction for you, it still comes as a surprise. He seems to initiate your challenges and provoke your verbal exchanges. He appears quite comfortable with you; not an everyday occurrence I assure you," he continued. "The fact that you are able to maintain his interest shows that you are an exceptional woman."_

_Kikyou refused to look up, as she mulled over the tigers words. Were she and Sesshomaru that obvious? Finally lifting her head, Mouko spoke her thoughts aloud. _

"_I do not know where this is leading, Lady Kikyou, but whatever happens between you two, do not change who you are. Remain true to yourself and you will never have regrets." _

"_I… thank you, Mouko-san," the miko said. "I will remember that." _

_They were silent again, as Kikyou thought of Sesshomaru and Mouko thought of his lost love. She did not think the feelings she had for the taiyoukai was love. She would know if it were; would she not?_

_Kikyou turned to observe Mouko; the tiger sat and picked at his bandaged hand. "Leave that alone," she snapped. "I am sure it will be well enough for you to practice tomorrow." _

_Mouko looked shamefaced and then smiled. Rising to his feet, he bowed and thanked her graciously. _

"_Before you go, Mouko-san." Kikyou's voice stopped him. "Would you tell me her name… of the woman, the human you loved?" _

"_Midoriko," Mouko whispered. "She was your predecessor, Lady Kikyou; the priestess Midoriko."_

Snapping back to the present, Kikyou continued to stare out of the window as she lay on her side. How many times had she wondered about the priestess Midoriko. It seems that she had also yearned for love. Had she ever desired children as she had? Had Midoriko experienced any of the doubts that she had as a promising miko? There were more questions she wanted to ask, but one look at Mouko's forlorn expression and she did not have the heart to cause him more distress.

She had learned many things in this place of demons; about them and herself. It was a knowledge she would take with her wherever she went.

Life was certainly ironic. In all her travels in the human world, for a priestess… a destroyer of demons, she finally felt at home in the realm of youkai. However, she had to leave. Just hearing Mouko's story confirmed that.

Jaken would return today, Rin was no longer in danger and she was free to go. She decided that she would leave tomorrow. This would be her last day here with Rin, Idzuna, Yoippari, the others and her last day with… Sesshomaru.

Turning away from the window, Kikyou rolled onto her back and stared at the beams above. Sighing heavily, she shifted to the other side and looked straight into Rin's large brown eyes.

"Good morning, Kikyou-sama!" the child chirped happily. "I was waiting for you to wake up. What are we going to do today?"

xXxXx

Jadoku knocked before entering Mouko's room. The tiger was awake and already dressed to go out, but turned to greet his friend.

"You look better than you did last night," Jadoku said. "How's your hand?"

"Much better." Mouko had removed the bandage and was now flexing his fingers. "I don't know what it would have looked like had Lady Kikyou not fixed it."

"We found the accomplice," the snake informed him. "It seems he was a skilled apothecary as well as Airasetsunyo's brother."

The tiger looked up in surprise at hearing that. "I… see," he said hesitantly, "I'm sure Sesshomaru was not pleased to hear that. What happened?" Mouku asked taking a seat.

"Young Idzuna and I found him delivering food to the pantry. The kitsune keyed into the scent of the poison he used, we chased him into the grove and captured him there."

"We then transported him to the underground," Jadoku continued. "He kept silent throughout the interrogation, that is, until Sesshomaru arrived. He had a lot to say at that point. It seems he bore a grudge against the Inu no Taisho."

"Ah… so that was what Sesshomaru meant," Mouko said. "Well, there's need to ask what happened next."

"No need at all," Jadoku confirmed. "If everything goes as planned, Jaken should return today and with him, a message from the supai."

"Do you anticipate any complications?"

"If something happens, we will be contacted immediately," stated Jadoku. "Where are you headed?"

"To practice," Mouko said. "I need to give these fingers a workout." In saying, he picked up his kodachis and started outside when Jadoku's words stopped him.

"You know I am never one to interfere in personal matters, Mouko-san, however I must warn you that I believe Lady Kikyou and Sesshomaru-san have formed an attraction."

Without turning around, the tiger had to smile. Jadoku sounded so informal and detached. The snake was as impassive as Sesshomaru on some levels, but he knew his friend. Jadoku had known of his feelings for Midoriko and although he never voiced his opinion, his quiet support and constant missions had helped Mouko move on.

He felt no bitterness towards the priestess for her choice; however, it had left a deep sadness. The tiger had always smiled through his hardships; his father would say, it only made the pain more bearable.

"I know she reminds you of _her_…" Jadoku continued, meaning the similarities between the priestess's, "… but she is not Midoriko."

"I have already come to terms with the situation, Jadoku-san," Mouko turned with a smile. "But… thank you, my friend, for your concern." The tiger refrained from saying more; to do so would have made the snake uncomfortable. Both elders bowed their respect and went about their business.

xXxXx

His keen hearing picked up the voices as they floated up from the floors below. Sesshomaru detected Rin and Idzuna's giggles mingled with Kikyou's husky mirth. Without thinking, he was drawn to the engawa as he listened to their interaction.

Knowing that Rin was happy settled him. During their travels, the taiyoukai often wondered if she was ever lonely with just him and Jaken. However, she never once complained and seemed content. He thought that she would have a hard time adjusting to the demon world, but the child had no such misconceptions.

Rin was a survivor. With Jaken's guidance, she had adapted to her surroundings. Even before Kikyou arrived, the child had whittled her way into Yoippari's good graces and that was no easy feat. With only her smile, she had found a friend in young Idzuna and the kitsune's unquestionable loyalty. There was no doubt that Rin had found her place here, now what about the priestess.

What were Kikyo's plans once she left them, he wondered. Would she return to the small village where Jaken had found her or instead continue her travels? Did she plan to take his advice and choose a mate amongst her kind? Sesshomaru frowned; why was it that thought held no appeal for him?

"_We mustn't; it is forbidden."_

Kikyou's whispered plea rang clear in his head regarding their coupling. Although he had agreed, it did not prevent him from awakening her need while trying to appease his own. The taiyoukai continued to frown as he realized he had done himself an injustice. If anything, his desire for the priestess had only increased. He had not experienced such depth of feeling in quite awhile.

With a toss of his silver mane, he sniffed elegantly but his lips twitched as recalled her question. Kikyou was a novice to the ways of passion, yet she had still challenged him. The woman had the audacity to ask of his fulfillment as if she were inquiring about the weather. She was an alluring nuisance and she would be leaving soon.

Looking out over the engawa, Sesshomaru decided not to think about that right now. Instead, his thoughts turned to Jaken. The demon toad should be returning today. He had better, swore the inu youkai, or there would be hell to pay.

xXxXx

"Who the hell does he think he is?"

Shishi sat quietly as Omyouji ranted on about the contents of Jaken's parcel. It appeared the council had turned to Sesshomaru to aid in their appeal to the Southernlands to rejoin the assembly. The young lord knew that was something they could not do at this time; however, he never voiced his opinion. There was no need, since his retainer/advisor was saying it all.

"That arrogant pup is just like his father," spouted Omyouji. "He never knew when to mind his own business. Who is he to order us about?"

More obscenities were aimed at the inu youkai; Shishi sat calmly and allowed Omyouji to vent. Once his retainer had settled down, the young lord spoke.

"You seem well acquainted with this 'Sesshomaru'," Shishi began. "Tell me… what kind of demon is he?"

Omyouji's head snapped up at the question and his eyes narrowed on Shishi. "Why do ask, my lord?"

"Just curious." He responded in a nonchalant tone. "Other than his father was the Inu no Taisho, I don't know much about him. He seems to be some sort of recluse."

"I would not call it that, he simply enjoys no one's company but his own. He is a staid sort of youkai, a bit dull and boring, if you ask me, but I would not underestimate him, my lord," Omyouji stated. "He is as cold and calculating as they come, which is why the demon toad disturbs me."

"How so?" Shishi asked.

"Knowing the dog demon's reputation," Omyouji began. "To send one such as this Jaken does not seem feasible. Sesshomaru would have come himself and more than prepared to fight, if need be."

Shishi seemed to consider this as he stood, walked to the engawa and looked out over his lands. "Even the great Lord of the West must follow the council, Omyouji-san," he said without turning around.

"Hmph!" The retainer looked doubtful. "That will last only until he does not get his way and then he will do as he pleases."

"You sound as if you fear him," the young lord stated with his back turned.

Shishi felt Omyouji's scarlet glare from behind. He had not meant to push him that far, but he deserved it; that and more. With a sigh, he decided to placate his retainer later, but right now, they needed to determine how to respond to Sesshomaru's request.

If the inu youkai's description was accurate, the best he could do was buy time. It was assured he would come prepared to do battle. He needed time to get things in order here; the Southernlands could not withstand a full-scale attack aided by the council… not yet anyway.

Coming to a decision, Shishi turned to face his retainer. "Jaken will return with a message requesting they allow us one season to consider their options."

"What makes you think they will accept that, my lord?"

"This is the first 'compliant' message they have received from us," Shishi responded. "It will give the impression that our resolve is weakening. Your Sesshomaru may not agree to allot us the time, but the council will."

"Ah… I see," Omyouji smirked. "You are a young genius, my lord. I will go prepare the paper work and arrange Jaken's departure." The retainer stood, headed to and opened the shoji. He was about to step through when he bumped into a servant in the corridor.

The weasel demon fell back and then scrambled to his knees. "Excuse me, Master Omyouji," he muttered, bowing incessantly.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"I was only passing by, sir." The demon sounded nervous. "If… if you will allow me, I will go back to my duties."

"Leave him alone," Shishi's voice said from behind. "Honestly, Omyouji-san, you see infiltrators everywhere. Go on about your business," he said to the weasel, waving him away.

They both watched as the demon flew down the corridor. Omyouji's eyes were intent and Shishi turned away. He knew the weasel demons fate at that point, but he could do nothing. Each time this occurred, he told himself it was just one sacrifice and each time the thought ceased to bring him comfort.

xXxXx

"This was so much fun!" Rin exclaimed. "We have to do this everyday!"

Kikyou had been enjoying the day as well; however, the child's words s touched and reminded her she had yet to inform the little girl that she was leaving. Rin's head lay in the miko's lap and Idzuna was snuggled against her side. They were taking a rest after their afternoon play session.

The priestess looked down on the girl's heads. One child had dark shiny tresses and the other a fiery cooper. Now was a good time to tell them of her decision.

"Girls," Kikyou addressed both. "I will be leaving tomorrow."

Rin's head lifted and Idzuna pulled back to look her.

"Why?" Both girls chorused.

"Don't you like it here, Kikyou-sama?" Rin's upturned face appealed to her.

"Of course I do," the priestess said without hesitation. "It's beautiful here; who would not love it? Nevertheless, I have things that I need to do."

"What things?" Idzuna asked.

Kikyou had anticipated that question and was, therefore, prepared with an answer.

"As you know, I am a healer. It was the reason that Sesshomaru sent for me," she continued. "I came to heal you, Rin."

"Consider that there are other's who may require my help. There may be another little girl, like you Rin…" she touched the tip of the child's nose, "… who may need me to take care of them."

"Would I be selfish if I said I don't want you to go?" Rin's eyes were large in her small face.

"Well… yes," Kikyou smiled gently. "However, that tells me that you are very fond of me, as I am of you both. Everyone has a duty to perform and this is mine," she continued. "But… I hope I am permitted to visit you and you can also visit me."

Both children were quiet as they absorbed the information. The kitsune was the first to attempt a smile. "I will miss you Lady Kikyou and would love to visit you, if Lord Sesshomaru will allow it," said Idzuna. "But… it would be ever so nice if you could return to the Westernlands."

"Thank you, Idzuna," the miko said warmly and her gaze moved to the other child. "Rin…?"

The little girl neither answered nor looked up, but buried her head in Kikyou's stomach. One hand stroked Rin's hair, the other encircled Idzuna and pulled her close. No one spoke; there was no need for words. That sat in silence and watched the afternoon sun.

xXxXx

Jaken gleefully returned to the room assigned to him. One of the servants had informed him that Ah-un was prepared for departure. Sliding open the shoji, the demon toad noticed that his meager belongings were already packed.

Checking his satchel, Jaken wanted to make sure he did not leave anything behind. If he had his way, he had no plans to return to this dreary place.

When he first arrived, the toad was alarmed at his reception. However, on meeting Lord Shishi he began to wonder if this was simply a lack of communication between the young lord and the council. Prior to Omyouji's appearance, the boy seemed most welcoming and agreeable. With the arrival of his retainer, the young lord became cold and condescending.

Even the atmosphere in the castle changed with Omyouji present. The guards, although diligent and attentive in their duties, conversed with each other in good humor, that is, until the retainer appeared. It was almost as if Omyouji was the lord instead of Shishi.

Shrugging this off, Jaken decided it was simply because Shishi was still a youth. It was common for a young ruler to have an overseer. It was quite common based on the situation. The father and eldest son were both deceased and young Shishi was left to rule without proper guidance, hence the need for the advisor.

With a sigh, the demon toad headed for the door. He felt sorry for the young lord and sincerely hoped they would rejoin the council and avoid a battle. Closing the shoji behind him, Jaken walked down the corridor.

As he entered the courtyard, the toad noticed Ah-un stood meekly as one of the guards held firmly to the reins. The beast was saddled and was ready for flight. The demon toad was overjoyed at the prospect of returning to the Westernlands and walked grandly out amongst the men.

The guards snickered as they watched Jaken's failed attempts to mount his transport. Finally, one of the guards stepped forward.

"Are you in need of assistance, Jaken-san?" The demon asked while trying to contain his mirth. The demon toad had no choice but to take the offered assistance.

Ah-un lifted into the air and Jaken noticed Shishi standing at the highest point of the castle. Remembering propriety, he bowed slightly to the young lord and to Jaken's surprise, the young lord returned it. With his brow furrowed, he and Ah-un took to the skies.

xXxXx

In another section of the castle, Omyouji also watched Jaken's departure with a smirk on his face. The fool would never arrive at his destination; as long as nothing occurred on the grounds of the Southernlands, neither Sesshomaru nor the council could prove nothing.

Bowing his head, a red aura surrounded him. The more he concentrated the greater the force. With the swirling energy radiating over him, Omyouji extended both arms and aimed them over the land.

A short distance away, the dust from the plains stirred and swirled like the aura surrounding its creator. The maelstrom continued until it began to take shape into the form of a chimera. Fully developed, the thing reared its head and squealed, its high shriek piercing the air.

xXxXx

Everyone in the Southernlands heard that sound and knew what it meant. Shishi gripped the railing tight and the guards filling the courtyard looked up to the young lord. Hanging his head, he turned and retreated within the castle.

xXxXx

The blades whistled as they skimmed through the air and hit their mark. Mouko gave a satisfied smirk before removing the sheaths from his hip. Holding them out, the blades imbedded in the tree began to quiver as they dislodged themselves. They flew back towards Mouko and slipped neatly inside their sheaths.

Setting his weapons down, the tiger looked down at his hand and flexed his fingers. Good as new, he thought. He moved to retrieve the blades for another round of practice, but turned when he detected Sesshomaru's presence.

"The Kenshinko kodachi's," the taiyoukai stated as he walked into the open field. "You have inherited your father's weapon."

Mouko smiled and answered, "Yes, my mother sent them to me after his death." Picking up one of the kodachi's, the tiger withdrew it from its sheath. The sturdy hilt was worn from use and the ivory blade gleamed in the sunlight.

Just like the Sesshomaru's Tensiega, the Kenshiko was forged from _his_ father's saber-tooth and constructed by Totousai-sama. Mouko's mother had found him and made sure that her son received part of his birthright.

"It is said, Mouko-san, that you were banned from your home," Sesshomaru inquired boldly.

The tiger's head shot up at the taiyoukai's question. His eyes narrowed and he contemplated before answering. After a slight hesitation, he decided to tell the truth.

"I was not banned, I chose to leave," Mouko began. "My father and I disagreed on… certain issues. We were unable to come to an understanding, therefore I left or rather my father allowed me to go. You see… he believed I would eventually come to my senses and return home. However, I had other ideas."

"Such as?" Sesshomaru was unmoved.

"I chose my own path. I would not allow others to dictate my actions, not even my father. I was not prepared to live with his prejudices or give in to his demands. I loved my father, Sesshomaru-san, but his thoughts were outdated. I thought so then and I think so now with no disrespect to his memory."

"My home, my lands and all I have known is lost to me, but I do not care. I miss my mother and my siblings, yet I would do it all again. Now knowing this, Sesshomaru-san, is this my dismissal?"

"You're question disappoints me, Mouko-san," Sesshomaru smirked. "Here I thought I was dealing with a demon of high intelligence."

"The reason I asked was based on your answer," the taiyoukai said. "It was direct, forthcoming and truthful. The character of a youkai is weighed in his words."

"I am well aware of your clan's history, Mouko-san, and the disagreement with your father. Do you think me a fool that I would allow you here without investigating both you and Jadoku?"

"We never doubted it, Sesshomaru-san," the tiger finally chuckled. "So… I guess this means we passed the test."

"It is simple," the inu youkai said. "I prefer to work alone, however, as I am forced to have partners I need not think for them. That speech you just gave indicates you can act independently and make decisions. You can either join us Mouko-san or do as you please." Turning his back on the tiger, he headed back towards the castle.

Mouko smiled. Was that a compliment from Sesshomaru? Those were not given lightly, he thought. Catching up to the taiyoukai, the tiger leaned forward and asked, "You know the reason I left my home?"

"I do."

"It is a meaningful story, quite noteworthy; would you like to hear it?"

"It does not interest me." Sesshomaru said stoically.

"That's too bad." Mouko looked serious.

Sesshomaru was in a similar situation with Kikyou that he had been with Midoriko. If the taiyoukai had investigated as thoroughly as he believed, then he also knew that he had a partiality for humans. If he knew this, yet still wanted him to stay, then there was some hope for Sesshomaru.

He wanted to give the taiyoukai some insight into demon/human relationships, but his advice would not be wanted or appreciated. Although he knew he was treading thin ice, he could not help but take one last shot.

"I guess we shall save it for another time." He smiled wide as they walked side by side. "You're not ready for it anyway; I'll just wait until you ask me."

Sesshomaru stopped mid-stride and his eyes narrowed on Mouko. The tiger continued walking; his hands clasped behind his back and whistled a tune.

xXxXx

Riding along, Jaken's thoughts were of returning home and he hummed the first strings from the song Rin made up for Sesshomaru. The demon toad was oblivious to the danger that he was in. Ah-un, however, sensed the incoming presence immediately.

The beast turned in the air, thrashing his head about trying to dislodge the dual muzzle from his snout.

"What's the matter Ah-un?" Jaken fought to keep his seat on the double-headed youkai. The demon toad looked up to see what was causing its distress. Coming towards them at high speed was the chimera conjured by Omyouji.

Jaken panicked, but scrambled to the back of Ah-un's neck to attempt to remove the muzzle before they were attacked. He looked up again and noticed the chimera was almost upon them. The demon toad's heart thumped in his chest as he realized they were not going to make it.

Suddenly, a flash of light appeared and Jaken caught movement from his peripheral vision. An object that looked like a spear flew through the air and pierced the side of the beast just as it was about to pounce. The chimera squealed; its head reared back as the spear passed through its body. The beast thrashed about and then its body exploded in the air.

The demon toad watched as the spear spiraled downwards and fell into the hands of its owner. The hooded figure looked up at Jaken with a smirk before turning and running with lightening speed across the plain.

Looking at his rescuers face and Jaken's eyes widened in shock and confusion. There was a lot going on in the realm of the Southernlands. Shishi appeared to be a lord in name only while his retainer seemed the one in command. And now… the servants, not the guards, offered protection.

Shaking his head, Jaken patted Ah-un's neck. "Whew!!" he muttered. "I thought we were goners for sure. Come on, Ah-un," he said as they resumed their path. "Let's go home."

To be continued…


	13. Rapture

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha; this is only a fanfic.

**Authors Notes: **Hi everyone! New chapter up and I'm sure the title gives the contents away. I have to tell you that I really fought hard to keep the taiyoukai and the miko in character here, although they about to have a drastic change. Without a doubt, I expect you to tell me whether I bummed or succeeded in what I was trying to achieve.

Many thanks to my anon, reviewers: Z.M. and Soul Raker. Read, enjoy and please leave a review!

**Warning: Lemon Contents **

**Chapter 13: Rapture**

He noticed her as soon as he entered the corridor. Rin was sitting in one of the windows in the hall, looking out into the forest. The child was huddled into a ball with her arms clasped around her knees.

At first Sesshomaru decided to let her be, however, he could not ignore the sadness in her eyes. Turning, he moved forward and stood silently over her. If the child sensed his presence, she did not acknowledge him.

"Rin?"

"Yes, Sesshomaru-sama," her voice was a mere whisper and lacked its normal cheerfulness.

"Why do you sit here alone?"

"I was thinking, my lord."

He could have probably left it at that, but her subdued manner bothered him. It was not as if the child liked being alone. Therefore, for her to seek solitude alerted him that something was wrong.

"What were you thinking," Sesshomaru asked.

Rin shifted in her seat and turned to face him. "Kikyou-sama is leaving tomorrow. I was just thinking that I will miss her." As her nature, once the child started talking she did not stop. "She says that she likes it here and that it is beautiful, but she cannot stay. She says there are more people who need her help. Can we visit her sometimes, Sesshomaru-sama? Maybe Idzuna and I…"

To hear that the priestess was leaving left the taiyoukai with a strange feeling. Rin continued to talk, but his thoughts were elsewhere. Why had she not discussed this with him and when had she decided? Sesshomaru was first annoyed until he heard the voice of reason. This was for the best. She would no longer be around to tempt him with her captivating presence.

"… What do you think, Sesshomaru-sama?"

He had not missed one word Rin had said, however, his mind worked furiously to attempt to answer her question truthfully without hurting her further.

"It is what she must do," the taiyoukai said. "She came to your aid when needed." He ended there, allowing the child time to consider that.

"I will allow you to visit with the priestess," he informed her. "I suppose you must have some interaction with other humans, however, Jaken will accompany you."

"Really!" the child squealed and Sesshomaru had to withhold a flinch at the abuse to his sensitive ears. "We can visit her?"

The taiyoukai nodded once in response.

"Thank you, Sesshomaru-sama," Rin breathed. "I will go to her immediately!" She jumped deftly from the windowsill and started down the corridor. After a few steps, she turned and ran back to Sesshomaru and stood looking up at him.

Quirking an eyebrow at the child, Sesshomaru inquired, "Yes?"

Rin looked down each corridor before launching herself at his hakamas and embracing one leg. Shock held Sesshomaru still as the child held his leg tight. As quickly as she grabbed him, she let go even faster. With a high-pitched giggle, she turned and ran down the corridor.

Sesshomaru stared after her. Closing his eyes, he took a moment to savor the joy he saw in hers. It did not take much to make the child happy, he surmised. With an elegant sniff, he turned back to the window just in time to see Jaken and Ah-un land.

xXxXx

The cloaked figure crouched at the outer perimeter of the castle and surveyed the area. Making sure it was clear, they darted out and headed for the back entrance. As instructed, the figure felt along the outer wall until they located a secret panel. Sliding the panel back, they entered the bowels of the castle.

Following the path given, they walked until another panel was seen from above. The cloaked figure stood on fallen rock, used the tip of their spear to push the panel up and open. Looking up into the room above, they crouched low and then catapulted up.

On alert, the figure surveyed the room to make sure no one was about. There were various huge washtubs and loads of laundry; no one else was in the room.

Walking to one of the shelves, they pulled one slightly away from the wall and hid the spear behind it. Removing the cloak, the figure also stuffed it behind the shelves. Turning back, they slid one of the tubs over to cover the floor panel, picked up a basket of clothing and walked out.

Striding down the corridor, they were greeted by various house staff; responding with a smile and a nod, no other words were exchanged. Going to the upper floors, the figure opened the door to their own abode and barely managed to put the basket down before the shoji reopened.

"Is… is everything all right?" Lord Shishi stood in the entrance breathing hard. It was obvious the boy had been anxiously waiting. "Tell me, did… did Jaken -san make it?"

"Of course, my lord," the figure stated. "Did you doubt it?"

"Thank you," the young lord fell at the figure's feet. "I know I am weak, but I just can't bear another death. I… it was too late for the servant; I could not help him," he informed the figure.

Kneeling in front of the boy, the figure laid a hand on top of his head. "You did what you could," they said simply. "Calm down, no one is judging you."

Shishi looked up into eyes the color of topaz. "Thank you, Pyuuma," he whispered, fell into her arms and wept.

xXxXx

Walking down the corridor to the study, Jaken's eyes filled with tears of joy. Reliving the beasts attack, the demon toad was glad to be back in the west. Entering the study, Mouko and Jadoku greeted him. Standing by the window, Sesshomaru acknowledged him with a nod.

Jadoku stepped forward to begin the interrogation, but the taiyoukai bade him to wait. As Sesshomaru expected, Jaken began talking right away.

"It's so good to be back, Sesshomaru-sama," the demon toad tittered. "The Southernlands is in quite a state, let me tell you…"

All three listened as Jaken rambled on. The snake realized now why Sesshomaru had him wait. There was no need to question someone so willing to give information. Jadoku found that Jaken had answered most of his questions without having to ask.

"… Lord Shishi is a strange sort of child. He goes from amused to gloomy in no time at all…"

"Child?" Sesshomaru did interrupt Jaken at that moment. "What do you mean child?"

"Well… not really a child, my lord," the demon toad corrected. "Not like young Idzuna, but he is just beyond pubescent."

"A young lord?" Mouko asked.

"Yes… and his advisor is the most disagreeable fellow. I felt most uncomfortable with him, even the boy seemed to change around him. One would think that Omyouji was the lord instead of Shishi."

"Omyouji?" Jadoku raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, Jadoku-sama," Jaken said. "Do you know him?"

"I have heard of him," the snake answered.

Jadoku's face was impassive, but Sesshomaru anticipated his powers of recollection. The taiyoukai knew that whatever the snake did not currently know about the named demon, he would know soon enough.

Jaken continued his story and the others listened intently. The demon toad told them about the karajishis' of Shishi's father, brother and his reaction to them. He told them how the young lord assumed a subservient demeanor when his retainer was around.

"Once I delivered your message Sesshomaru-sama, instead of reading it himself he simply passed it this Omyouji. It was most bizarre, my lord. I could not imagine you allowing me to read your parchment before you had."

"Indeed not," Sesshomaru sniffed. "Is there anything else, Jaken?"

"Well… no, I don't think…" The toad scratched his head as he recalled. "Oh, yes… after Ah-un and I had departed, we had just crossed the border of the Southernlands when we were attacked by a… ah… well, I don't know what it was, but one the servants saved us."

"A servant?" Mouko inquired.

"Yes… a woman. She was called Pyuuma."

"Interesting." Jadoku looked thoughtful.

"Yes… quite," said Sesshomaru. "How convenient it was that you were not attacked until you had crossed the southern boundary."

"Can you describe this… thing that attacked you, Jaken-san?" Mouko asked the vassal.

The toad nodded and gave an accurate description.

"A chimera?" Mouko looked puzzled. "I have not seen one of those in centuries."

"Is that all, my lord?" Jaken turned to Sesshomaru. "It has been a most horrific journey," the toad said rubbing his backside.

"I am not through with you yet," the taiyoukai stated. "Mouko," he addressed the tiger. "Before you and Jadoku converse, find the priestess and send her to me. We shall discuss a response later."

Dismissed, Jadoku and Mouko left the study. Turning to the taiyoukai, Jaken asked, "Did I do well, my lord?"

Looking down on his vassal, Sesshomaru replied, "You did exactly what I expected."

xXxXx

The dining area was empty; therefore, Omyouji took a seat to wait for Shishi's arrival. The retainer was hungry; it took a lot of energy to conjure the ancient chimera. He was also angry; how was it that the demon toad had made his escape. Well, so be it, he thought. It was not as if the idiot discovered anything.

Hearing the shoji open, Omyouji looked up expecting Shishi. However, Pyuuma stepped through the opening carrying a tray. Bowing to him, the woman walked gracefully into the room. As she passed by, Omyouji watched her lustfully.

Pyuuma was a petite demon, although her long, shapely legs made her appear taller. Her skin had a nice golden tan as she spent much time out in the sun. Her hair was a gleaming halo of honey; her clear topaz gaze was void of emotion and other than "yes, my lord," she rarely spoke.

Omyouji had been watching her for quite some time. He only looked; after all, she was Shishi's personal servant. Although obedient, she did not seem particularly close to the boy. She simply did his bidding and then avoided him.

However, as the opportunity presented itself, Omyouji decided to see how agreeable she was with him.

"Pyuuma-chan," Omyouji's voice had lowered. "Why not sit with me until Lord Shishi arrives?" He saw here stiffen and then without turning around, she responded.

"I am sorry, Master Omyouji, but no."

She continued to lay out the array of food and he decided to try again. "Well… if not here, how about you come by my quarters later?"

She sighed. After a moment, she turned to him fully. "You know that is against the rules. You would not want me to lose my position here; would you?"

"You would not need to work, my dear." He gave a suggestive leer. "Except only for me."

"I work only for Lord Shishi now; so I fail to see the difference."

Omyouji began to laugh. Pyuuma found it a bit unnerving, but she held her ground.

"Are you daft, woman?" he asked. "I don't mean for you to do my laundry, but to warm my bed. Would that not be better than what you do now for Lord Shishi?"

"Better for whom?" Pyuuma asked. "I believe I would find more satisfaction in washing my lord's keso's than occupying your futon."

The retainers head snapped back in shock. How dare she speak to him in such a manner? The foolish woman was not aware of his power. Calming himself, he responded, "Such impudence, but I like that." He sneered. "It makes it a worthwhile challenge to break such a spirit."

Before the demoness could retaliate, the shoji opened and Shishi appeared. "Did you break something, Pyuuma?"

Looking alarmed, she drew back and stuttered, "No… no, my lord! I think… ah… that Omyouji-sama was figuratively speaking, sir" Bowing hastily, she exited the room.

Laughter boomed throughout the room and the young lord turned to Omyouji with a puzzled look. "Is something funny; please share as I could use a good laugh."

"How do you do it, my lord?" the retainer said enjoying the moment. "You had her shaking in her geta's. I wonder what you have done to the poor girl."

"She is most annoying," Shishi smirked. "I actually send her on false errands to keep her away from me." Cutting a glance over to Omyouji, he anticipated and outthought his retainer. "If she was not good at her duties, I would have let her go long ago. That is the only reason I keep her… well that and I promised my brother."

"What did your brother have to do with her?"

"Oh…you know the same sad story. No home, no family… the woes of the less fortunate."

Omyouji laughed again. "You are quite ruthless, my lord. I see now why the girl fears you."

Steering the conversation away from his servant and friend, Shishi lifted a lid from one of the dishes. "Enough about her, Omyouji-san, it seems we have a nice spread in front of us. Let us eat, drink and speak of better things."

xXxXx

He felt her presence before she entered the room. However, Sesshomaru did not turn around from his place at the window as he heard her soft footfalls.

"Welcome back, Jaken." He heard her say and then she addressed him. "You sent for me?"

Turning to her, Sesshomaru scowled. She once again wore those damned priestess robes. Had she not learned anything? Before he could stop himself…

"What are you wearing?"

Kikyou frowned and looked down at her attire. "Clothes," she responded calmly.

"You are not dense, woman? You know what I meant."

Lifting her chin at a haughty angle, Kikyou replied, "Unfortunately, I am afraid I do not. Please explain."

Jaken stood by, watching the exchange and thought nothing had changed between them. He did not know how wrong he was.

The taiyoukai leaned forward and actually bared a fang at her impudence; Kikyou simply raised an eyebrow at his intimidation.

Casting a glance over to Jaken's wide eyes, Sesshomaru backed away from the priestess and resumed his place at the window. Damn her, he thought. Why was she so determined to throw this life away?

He could sense Kikyou and Jaken's curiosity, but both remained quiet until he finally spoke. "As you know, Jaken has just returned from the Southernlands. I summoned you here to listen to what occurred during his stay there. You will then remain here as I have questions for you."

"So… you need my advice or rather my opinion; is that it?" The sarcasm was clear.

His eyes blazed gold fury as he turned and advanced on her. She felt compelled to move, but her body would not obey. He stopped directly in front of her, looming threateningly.

"I have repeatedly warned you about that waspish tongue, priestess," he said a low voice, but his eyes flashed. "I would advise that you not continue to test my patience."

Would he kiss her again, Kikyou wondered. The miko was unaware she had leaned forward in anticipation. Her eyes were focused on the cold line of his lips, which she knew could bring the most intense pleasure.

Sesshomaru was experiencing the same sensations. He wanted to bury his fingers in her hair, crush her to him and kiss her senseless. His anger evaporated as quickly as it came seeing Kikyou's desire clearly revealed in her eyes.

"Ah… Sesshomaru-sama?" Jaken interrupted. The spell was broken as both parties turned to the demon toad. "What would you like Lady Kikyou to hear?"

Untangling himself from Kikyou's seductive web, Sesshomaru headed back to the spot at the window. "Tell her about the young lord."

The taiyoukai stood silently as Jaken retold his tale. He informed Kikyou of his first meeting with Shishi, how he seemed amiable one moment and then contrary the next. The priestess asked a few questions and then it was over.

"You may go, Jaken." Sesshomaru dismissed his vassal. The toad bowed deep and hurriedly left the room. Turning to Kikyou, the taiyoukai stated, "You are familiar with children. Tell me, priestess, what do you think about the boy?"

"It sounds like this Omyouji is controlling him, but only to a certain degree," responded Kikyou. "From what Jaken says, the boy seems to be aware of it. Maybe, he is not in a position to do anything about it."

"If there was trouble in the southern realm, why would the boy not seek help from the council?" said Sesshomaru.

"He is protecting someone," Kikyou said simply.

"You sound sure of that?"

"It is only my intuition."

Sesshomaru considered this, but he did not doubt her. This would be another assignment for Jadoku. The taiyoukai's mind worked furiously as he tried to figure out what was happening in the southern realm.

Kikyou watched him, knowing he was deep in thought. She stayed silent and took pleasure in having her fill of looking at him. There was a chance she would never see him again after today. Suddenly, Sesshomaru turned to her.

"You are leaving tomorrow."

Never a question, thought Kikyou, always a statement. Her head lifted, she looked steadily and answered, "Yes."

"When were you planning to inform me?" he asked haughtily.

"I was not aware I needed to report to you, however, I had planned to mention it tonight."

Sesshomaru's gaze devoured her. He never thought to have a connection with any human other than Rin. He kept telling himself that her leaving was for the best, but these unwanted feelings kept rising to the surface.

"Is that all you require of me, Sesshomaru?"

Her question insinuated something more and his eyes flew to hers. He read no invitation in her query; her face was completely void of expression.

"Yes," said Sesshomaru and turned back to the window. "You may go priestess."

xXxXx

They had searched Jaken's belongings and found nothing. Now Mouko and Jadoku were headed to the stable to check his transport. Rounding the corner, they found Saku putting away Ah-un's harness.

"Wait, Saku-san," Jadoku called out.

Approaching the stable hand, the two elders confiscated both the harness and the saddle. Ah-un did not stay in the stables; he was allowed to roam free per Sesshomaru's instructions.

"Relax, Saku-san," Mouko laughed at the alarmed expression on the stable hand's face. "We will not damage your goods, I promise."

Laying the items on the ground, they searched each thoroughly. Finally, under the saddle they found a note from the supai. Jadoku did not read it, he simply tucked it into his keso and both, he and Mouko, exited the stables.

Saku looked after them, baffled. Members of the council were weird, he thought. Gathering up the discarded items, he went back to work.

Once inside the foyer, Jadoku opened the parchment; it read…

"_Under control. Undetected. No assistance needed. Allow the time requested. Contact at second new moon." _

The relayed message informed Jadoku that the supai had things under control and they had not been discovered. There was no need to send back up and to allow Lord Shishi the time he requested. The next contact would be on the night of the second new moon.

"Is everything all right?" Mouko asked.

"So it appears," the snake responded. "I will take this to Sesshomaru and then destroy it. Round up the council members, Mouko-san. Now that we have our answer, we will escort them back to headquarters."

"Right," the tiger said and turned in the direction of the council rooms. "Lady Yoippari will be glad to hear that. She will finally have her domain back and Sesshomaru, his solitude."

xXxXx

Kikyou and Yoippari sat nearby and listened, as Jaken impressed the girls with talk of his trip to the Southernlands. Rin and Idzuna were a captive audience as the demon toad described the terrain, wildlife and humongous castle where he had stayed.

"Really, Jaken-sama?" Rin gushed with excitement. "Is it as beautiful as our home?"

"It is a nice place," the toad said. "However, it lacks our elegance."

"I have not seen this place," said Idzuna, "but I have to agree with Jaken-sama. My mother once told me that there were few places grander than the Westernlands."

"Well, we are glad you are back, Jaken-san," said Yoippari. "You arrived just in time; Lady Kikyou will be leaving tomorrow."

The demon toad turned stunned eyes to the priestess. "Oh, my!" he said. "So soon?" Jaken did not know why he was surprised. After all, had Rin not been ill, the priestess would never have come and it was not as if she and Sesshomaru got along. Now that the child was healed, Kikyou was no longer needed.

"Yes, Jaken-san," the miko answered. "It is time."

"You _will_ take us to visit her, Jaken-sama," Rin said excitedly. "Sesshomaru-sama said we could, as long as you went with us."

"He did?" The demon toad blinked. That was strange, he thought. Young Rin must have really pestered him about it.

"Please," both girls chorused. "Will you take us, Jaken-sama?"

"Well… of course," he hesitated, "since it has been cleared with Lord Sesshomaru."

Both children squealed with delight. They considered it a sure thing since Sesshomaru had already given his approval.

"Well… since that is settled," said Yoippari and turned to both girls, "it is time for bed."

Kikyou smiled as they protested, but the owl was firm. "Yoippari-sama, I am sure you have other things to attend to and as it is my last night, I will be happy to tuck them in."

"Thank you, my dear." The ancient smiled. "Come, Jaken," the owl said and passed through the shoji. "We will see you in the morning."

xXxXx

For the first time in weeks, the castle was quiet. Mouko had evacuated the council members and left to escort them back to their realms. Jadoku also left suddenly; the snake seemed to have disappeared in thin air. Sesshomaru was sure he was sleuthing around to uncover information on Omyouji.

The Lord of the West walked the halls of his domain in silence. He had missed the solitude. Once the amenable message arrived, the council was eager to leave. Sesshomaru was not nearly as pleasant a host as his father was.

Lord Shishi had made a somewhat reasonable request, but Sesshomaru had reservations about it. If the boy was protecting someone, who was it and why? How was Omiyouji able to gain such control in the southern realm?

It seemed he would have to pay another visit to Bokusen as well as utilize Yoippari's power of sight. Although Jadoku was working on this already, there was no such thing as too much information.

Suddenly, Sesshomaru found himself in front of his father's portrait. Looking up, the taiyoukai took in the tall, majestic figure of the Inu no Taisho. The silver mane, so like his, was pulled into a high ponytail. So lifelike, it appeared the double boas he wore floated around him and his kimono billowed in the west wind.

"_Chichi-ue."_

As he stood there, Sesshomaru recalled the past. With his father encumbered with the duties from the council, as a child the taiyoukai was left on his own most of the time. Even so, he felt no resentment.

Only a few knew of the Inu no Taisho's nightly vigils to his son. Sesshomaru had felt his father's presence on many nights standing over him or he awoke to his scent lingering in the room.

His father was an honorable youkai and theirs was an amicable father son rivalry. The Inu no Taisho had known of Sesshomaru's quest for power, of his desire to become greater than he was and in his own way, he had encouraged it. He was supportive until he realized all else had ceased to matter to Sesshomaru.

It was Sesshomaru's single-minded drive for power and the Inu no Taisho's interest in the young human hime, Izayoi, which caused a rift in their relationship.

Thinking of his current dilemma with Kikyou, the taiyoukai stared at the portrait and spoke softly into the empty corridor. "Are you amused, father?"

He stood for a moment as if expecting an answer and then with a sniff and a toss of his silver mane, he continued down the corridor.

xXxXx

A light breeze skittered through the western valley. The quarter moon loomed overhead and shone down on the occupant below. Kikyou stood on the engawa and looked up at the night sky.

The children had finally settled down. With Sesshomaru's consent and Jaken's promise that they could visit her, the girls realized they were not saying good-bye. To them, that made Kikyou's leaving tomorrow easier to bear and they were able to sleep.

From her position on the engawa, the priestess took in the serene calm of the nocturnal landscape. Night or day, there was no denying the beauty of the Westernlands. She hoped Sesshomaru took as much pride in his home as Yoippari did.

Kikyou had turned in early, as she had planned to leave after the morning meal. However, she had found it hard to sleep. She would miss this place; she would miss the children, Jaken, Yoippari's maternal presence and the curious, yet pleasant staff. With a small smile, she admitted she would miss Sesshomaru.

Tilting her head to the starlit sky, Kikyou surmised she would definitely miss him the most. The breeze stirred, teasing her hair and caressing her skin. Closing her eyes, she remembered their time by the healing stream.

The miko almost moaned aloud recalling those passionate moments in the taiyoukai's arms. Just the memory of his hands, the feel of his mouth, the hot, urgent whispers of his ancient language droned in her ear had her swooning where she stood. Sesshomaru had aroused feelings she never knew she possessed.

Sighing deeply, she opened her eyes. With one last look into the night, she turned to reenter the room and found the object of her thoughts blocking her path.

xXxXx

She beckoned him.

Several floors above, Sesshomaru heard Kikyou moving restlessly about and could imagine her pensive as she stared out into the night.

In fact, he was doing the same when he heard the shoji slide open and her step out onto the engawa. Sesshomaru mirrored her action as he also stepped outside his rooms.

He could not see her from his viewpoint, but he could feel and sense her aura. As he heard her sigh, he wondered what she was thinking. Was she anxious to leave here… to leave him?

Sesshomaru scowled; irritated with himself, he turned to reenter his rooms. Suddenly, he heard Kikyou suppress a moan and the most erotic images and sensations assailed him. Her aura was sensuous, yet innocent and he found himself drawn to the edge of the engawa.

Before he realized it, his feet left the floor. Sesshomaru levitated from the balustrade and floated down, responding to the miko's unconscious, but alluring summons. As she came into view, the taiyoukai noticed her head tilted back and her eyes closed as the west wind caressed her skin. Obsidian tresses swirled around her torso, hugging her one second and blowing away the next.

Floating in front of her, the only thing that separated them was the railing. The taiyoukai was so close; he needed only to lean in to kiss her. With eyes roaming her face, he heard a whimper escape her throat and a look of pure bliss on her upturned face.

The desire that swept through him was strong and intense; it was beyond all reason. The taiyoukai ceased to rationalize as he floated past and landed softly behind Kikyou. He stood completely still; hearing her sigh again, he watched as she turned to find him there.

"Sesshomaru," she gasped.

He did not speak, he simply watched her. Kikyou did not know that he was fighting an inner battle and… losing. However, she did notice the blinding lust radiating from him and she responded to it. Kikyou shivered as his eyes lowered. The sheer hadagi and lack of breast bindings revealed her aroused state.

"Why are you…?" Her voice was a whispered plea.

"This is madness," he interrupted with growl. His mouth was a cold, harsh line as he continued to stare at her with hostile eyes. "Send me away!" he hissed.

Kikyou's eyes widened at his command. He was right, this was madness, but she could no longer fight this… this attraction. She wanted him and she already knew what he was capable of making her feel.

Her eyes flew to his and softened as she realized he was just as affected as she. He may hate that she was human, but he wanted her also.

"Don't look at me like that," Sesshomaru hissed. His voice was calm, but there were undercurrents of emotion. "Damn it, woman, I said send me away."

"I cannot," Kikyou said. "I have tried to fight this, but…" Taking a step towards him, her eyes stayed focused on his. "I give in to this weakness," she said simply. "I leave it to you to be rational... to be strong. All you need do is deny me, Sesshomaru."

"Are you aware of what you are saying… of what you are consenting to?" He closed the space between them. "What do you possibly think will come of this?" he sneered.

"I expect nothing from you; only what we experienced before," Kikyou said unabashedly.

"Before?" the taiyoukai sniffed. "No, priestess, not like before."

"Shall we take pleasure tonight under the moons glow?" His hands reached out, encircled her small waist and stroked her skin through the thin material. "Shall we?" he asked again. "Regret, like the sun, will rise in the morning. There is only this night, priestess that is all I offer."

Kikyou did not vacillate; she expected nothing less from this proud inu youkai. "I understand and… I accept."

Sesshomaru quickly masked his shock. If he thought to humiliate her, he was disappointed. Or rather, he was not; he was somewhat pleased at her boldness to pursue her wants. He took this as a sign that she would at least try to pursue the normal life she wanted. The woman knew her mind and was not easily swayed, he had to respect that.

"Brazen wench." His hands tightened on her waist, he pulled her to him and molded their bodies together.

Kikyou gasped as she felt the heat of his arousal. Tentatively, she raised a hand and swept her fingers across his bangs to trace the crescent moon on his forehead. Continuing her exploration, she slowly followed the lines of his brow to his cheek and caressed the magenta markings.

Mahogany orbs lifted to intense gold; both knew from that point, there was no turning back.

Reluctantly releasing her, Sesshomaru stepped back and walked to the edge of the engawa. He stood for a moment, looking out into the night before turning back to her. Extending his hand in invitation, his voice was barely audible.

"Come, Kikyou."

xXxXx

Where was he?

Pulling the cloak tight around her, Pyuuma waited. Shishi had left a message for her to meet him at the back of the castle. The young lord was late and the demoness was having second thoughts. She had been away from the Southern realm for a few years, only to return to find it in chaos. Had it not been for her connection to Shishi's family, even she, would have been unable to gain entry.

The boy had changed from the carefree, fun loving boy she remembered. He had never been in the best of health, but it had never stopped him from enjoying life. Pyumma had always looked forward to her visits here, but things had changed so drastically.

The great Mateisouka was gone and now Raion. Although she was technically a servant, she had never been treated as such until now. She stayed because Shishi needed her. The young lord had not told her everything that was going on, but he had asked for her help on a few occasions.

"_I cannot tell you what you want to know, Pyuuma. I will only say this is dangerous and I will not allow you to be hurt." _

The boy would repeatedly say this to her request for information. He was protecting her, she knew, but at what price. He was carrying the entire fate of the Southernlands on his small shoulders. If only he would confide in her.

"Psst!"

Pyuuma turned to the sound from her crouched position and saw Shishi, who was also cloaked, give the signal to follow him. Staying close to the wall, they reached and slid back the panel she had used earlier. Entering, they traveled in a different direction from before.

Finally, they came upon a spiral earthen staircase. Removing his cloak, Shishi lit a torch and Pyuuma's eyes widened to see how far down the stairs descended. Moving ahead of her, the boy took the lead and she followed.

Neither spoke as they journeyed lower into the castle. As they stepped from the last stair, Shishi turned to Pyuuma, handed her the torch and pointed straight ahead.

"There lay the answers to the questions you seek," the boy said. "It is time you knew the truth."

Looking down on his head, Pyuuma noticed he avoided her eyes. However, curiosity outweighed caution; she turned and headed in the direction indicated.

She stepped lightly over the earthen ground. Turning the corner of a large pillar, Pyuuma lifted the torch.

Her eyes widened and she screamed at the sight before her. She turned to flee, but tripped in her haste. The torch flew from her hands; the last sound she heard before they were pitched in total darkness was Shishi's voice.

"Forgive me."

xXxXx

Bittersweet.

That was the only way to describe the sensation. The pain from initiation was slowly ebbing away to be replaced by something unrefined and all consuming.

Once their bodies became one, he lay still over her. His muscles were tense, his breathing shallow. Kikyou felt Sesshomaru's warm breath on her neck and she lay silent, listening to the rhythmic beat of their hearts.

After leaving the engawa of her rooms, they had floated up to his at the top floor of the castle. The room was bathed in moonlight and the priestess had only a moment to take in the stark interior before the taiyoukai reached for her.

As before, his hands were surprisingly gentle as they cupped her face and titled her head up. The kiss, like its contributor, was demanding and thorough. Kikyou sighed in satisfaction and leaned into him.

Sesshomaru's hands continued their quest. They moved from her cheeks down her throat and paused over the rapid pulse beating there. He sensed her excitement… she sensed his passion and it reinforced their resolve to their union.

It was exhilarating, Kikyou thought, to be the object of his desire. Yet it was more than that, at least for her. How was it she felt a connection with this youkai? Why was she so willing to commit this amorous act with one such as him?

"I can read your thoughts." Sesshomaru's voice was low and slightly amused.

She could not see his face as it was cast in shadow. Kikyou realized this was done deliberately. He had positioned his back to the engawa with her facing him, therefore, the moonlight shone directly on her.

He thought he was so clever; Kikyou thought and inched closer. Instead of walking into his arms, she walked past and circled behind him. Reaching up, her fingers splayed across the collar of the taiyoukai's robe. Pulling gently, she slid it down his arms and tossed it to the side.

"You can attempt to read my thoughts some other time," Kikyou said huskily, caressing his back. This was the first time she had touched him in this manner. His bare skin was a mixture of smooth textures and sinewy muscle. Encircling her arms around his waist, she pressed into his back and inhaled the scent of his silver hair.

On their own accord, her fingers continued to explore. Kikyou hands roamed his flat stomach and moved up to his well-defined chest.

Sesshomaru stood still under her administrations. Her hands felt so good on his body; her exploration was almost therapeutic. Her touch was soothing; the tenseness left his body and every muscle relaxed, save one.

Turning in her arms, the taiyoukai mimicked her movements. Sliding the hadagi from her shoulders, he watched as the material slithered down her body until it pooled around her feet. Sesshomaru's eyes devoured her, before picking her up and carrying her to the elevated futon.

Laying her back against the cool surface, he stretched out next to her. "Touch me as I touch you," he whispered and gently nipped her ear. "Follow my lead, Kikyou."

Turning on her side, she did as requested. She leaned in to nip his ear with her teeth as he had done. He shuddered; Kikyou smiled and reinforced her efforts. She could hear a deep rumbling emanating from his chest as they both indulged.

His tongue stroked lower; down her exposed neck, over the throbbing vein at the base of her throat. He then stopped, allowing her to do the same to him. Basking in the sensations, he pushed her gently back on the cushions and straddled her. His hands moved under her breast, cupping both mounds in his hands.

His hold on her breast was firm, only then did she understand the tension radiating from him. Heat flowed from his hands and oozed through her like liquid fire. Kikyou watched as his head lowered; she closed her eyes and lifted her body in anticipation.

Squeezing gently, Sesshomaru heard Kikyou moan with wanton delight. With a smirk, he bent down and fastened his mouth over the taut tip of her breast. His tongue ravished her and she became a quivering mass of flesh.

Writhing beneath him, she felt his hand leave one engorged mound, skim across her belly and descend. She gasped and then caught her lower lip between her teeth as his hand closed over her womanhood. Her lower body lifted in response, her toes digging into the futon to get closer to him.

He stroked the flames and caused the fire within. Lifting his mouth from her breast, he leaned back and watched her ascend. His hands continued their magic, preparing her for the consummation. Kikyou was more than ready, but he could not stop her apogee. Not that he wanted to, the woman was a pleasure to watch in this state of euphoria.

Her pale skin gleamed in the moonlight like translucent pearl. Her raven hair, in disarray, was fanned out around her. Sesshomaru watched her body shake and spasm with each sensation. Reaching her fulfillment, her muted whimpers stirred his desire.

"I believe you enjoyed that." The taiyoukai's voice was thick as he leaned over her again.

Kikyou's breath caught in her throat as she fought to regain control, but Sesshomaru had other plans. Positioning himself above her, he leaned down and whispered into her ear.

"Do you trust me, Kikyou?"

Her eyes widened at the question, but she answered without hesitation. "I trust you at this moment."

The taiyoukai smirked; he expected that. Pressing his hips forward, he encountered her barrier and Kikyou instinctively recoiled from the unfamiliar pressure.

"Pain," he began softly, "… is the threshold to insurmountable pleasure."

With this said, he kissed her agonizingly slow. Kikyou arched her neck back and angled her head to deepen the kiss. Obsidian tresses mingled with silver as she threaded her fingers through his hair. Feeling drugged from his kisses, she moaned as Sesshomaru's hands slid up her thighs and lifted her towards him. Heady from the sensations, the miko relaxed in his arms. Suddenly…

The invasion elicited a gasp of pain from Kikyou's throat. Inhaling sharply, her hands gripped Sesshomaru tight. Breaking their kiss, she turned her head to the side and buried her head in his shoulder as his body joined with hers.

Sesshomaru lay motionless, allowing her body time to adjust. She was tense and he noticed her legs trembled. Holding her close, he continued to stroke her hair and his lips teased her ear as he attempted to settle her.

His control was waning; the scent from their coupling and her clenched tight around him had increased his arousal. Kikyou's inexperience held him back, if not for that…

Her trembling ceased. Sesshomaru lifted up on his hands and looked down on the woman beneath him. Before, he had wanted her to fear him; he had even suggested it. However, not this time, the taiyoukai found that was the last thing he wanted.

Kikyou's eyes were luminous as they stared back at him; although hesitant, her gaze held a glint of defiant determination. "The pain was bearable," she whispered into the stillness of the room. Sliding her hands up his arms, she encircled his neck, pulled him down and whispered against his mouth. "Now, my lord, where is the pleasure you promised?"

Sesshomaru's eyes were intent on hers, but inwardly he smiled. She would dare challenge him even here, where he clearly had the advantage. With a low growl, the taiyoukai moved experimentally against her and felt triumphant in her response.

Gasping in surprise, Kikyou moaned and rose to meet his downward thrust. Just that one simple movement sent an electric current through her. She made to move again, but Sesshomaru stilled her with his body. Biting down on her lip for his denial, she looked up questioningly.

Gathering her close, Sesshomaru answered her unspoken query. "No, Kikyou," he whispered. "There is no rush; we shall pace ourselves. We have until sunrise." He moved again; leisurely, methodically and his partner followed his lead. With the moon shining over them, the Lord of the West and the Keeper of the Jewel soared to the heavens.

xXxXx

The taste of blood and a cry of pain snapped him from his state of ecstasy.

Sesshomaru could not remember when he had stopped thinking, so lost was he in the plush softness of Kikyou's body. In the midst of their passion, the woman copied and countered his movements. It did not take her long to discover what pleased him. In her inquisitiveness, she had touched sensual points he did not know existed.

They came together in a silent bonding. Kikyou was a quiet lover; her low moans and whispers were considerate to his delicate ears. However, her hands expressed her feelings. She never scratched, no matter how intense the pleasure; she only stroked, caressed or applied pressure when satisfied. In all his encounters, Sesshomaru had never experienced such a partner.

He had never reached this level of fulfillment with any female demon. What was it about this mortal woman that made him go against his steadfast beliefs? As they moved as one, he forgot who they were… of how they came to be, there was only this moment.

Lost in gratuitous sensation and physical need, they glided across calm seas, which suddenly turned tumultuous. Kikyo's undulating tempo increased, and Sesshomaru answered her demands. Her breath came in small pants and she, instinctively, wrapped her legs around him.

He conceded her the victor as his body reacted to the small gesture. A stream of ancient dialect spewed from his lips as the pressure and tension built from within. Reaching his pinnacle, the taiyoukai reared back and with a vicious growl, bit down into Kikyou's shoulder.

Even her cry of pain was soft. Instead of pushing him away as he expected, she held tighter and patted his back as if he were a child. Her hands began rubbing gently in circular motions. Was she trying to ease her pain through him?

He returned her embrace. He held her until he felt her body relax; the hands on his back went slack and drifted slowly down to the futon. Lifting on his elbows, Sesshomaru realized Kikyou had fallen asleep.

After suckling the remaining blood from the puncture wound, the taiyuokai rolled over onto his back and pulled the sleeping woman close to his side. Staring up at the canopy overhead, he was surprised at his eyelids growing heavy. A habitual insomniac, he usually had to force himself to rest as sleep normally eluded him.

Struggling to stay awake, he tried to consider the implications of what had just occurred. Not only had he coupled with a human, but he had put his mark upon her too. This was his last thought as his vision blurred and his eyes drifted shut. Sesshomaru, for the first in centuries, fell into a deep slumber.

To be continued…


	14. Resolve

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha; this is only a fanfic.

**Authors Notes: **Hello everyone! This is the last chapter posted this year and I am sorry for the delay. I was really busy with the holidays and all.

Thank you for the wonderful comments and to my anon. reviewers: Z.M., aya harushino, Feely, beth and Wu Niang (you're not a anon.), a special thanks.

**Happy New Year! **

**Chapter 14: Resolve **

Jadoku moved soundlessly through the corridor. In his true youkai form, he approached the opening ahead. Contorting his body, he slid easily through the steel grate barring the entrance.

Wrapping the end of his tail around the bars, he lowered himself to the ground below. Reaching the bottom, he resumed his human form. Standing tall, his feet did not make a sound as they walked toward the figure sitting a few feet away.

"You have improved," said the lone occupant in the darkened room. "I barely detected your approach that time."

The snake youkai smirked, "What gave me away, father?"

Daija, head of the snake clan, turned around in his seat and looked across at his only son. "The bars," he said and pointed to the grate Jadoku had just come through. "One of them is loose. Your mother has asked me repeatedly to fix it, but I haven't gotten around to it yet."

The laughter in Jadoku and his father's eyes was the only indication of the personal family joke. It was well known throughout their clan that Daija abhorred housework of any kind. If not for his mother and sisters, nothing would be done.

In fact, Jadoku's father had retired from the council years before his mother found out. One day, while on an outing, she discovered him sleeping under a rock in the middle of the day. Since then, his father had used this cavern seeking solitude and to hide from the female dominated household.

Spending many years with the council, Daija was first a supai and then advanced to head of intelligence. His wife, Shinja, became used to his infrequent visits as she stayed home to raise their son and six daughters. Although they cared for each other deeply, they had grown accustomed to their separate lifestyles.

"Have you seen your mother?" Daija asked.

"She is sleeping; I did not want to disturb her," Jadoku answered.

"Are you here on business?"

"Yes."

The older snake leaned forward in his seat and Jadoku could sense his father's excitement. Although retired, his mind was as sharp as ever. Just the thought of assisting his son in any way proved stimulating.

"Come," his father said and indicated a seat next to him. "Tell me what's going on in the southern realm."

Jadoku's head snapped up, but his expression remained impassive. Although the information was confidential, this _was _his father. Not much got past the old man, however, the next question caught him unawares.

"While you're at it… tell me why that old geezer, Totousai, chose you for this mission."

xXxXx

Slowly, she opened her eyes. Kikyou's cheek lay on Sesshomaru's chest; her head rising and falling with his deep breathing. Lifting up, she reoriented herself to her surroundings. Not wanting to disturb the taiyoukai, she gingerly slid to the other side of the futon.

Shifting on her side, she leaned over and noticed how different he looked in sleep. Gone was the perpetual frown; his lips were soft, his body relaxed in slumber. Holding her hair out of the way, Kikyou leaned even closer and felt his warm breath on her face.

She wanted to touch him, but instead she let her eyes roam over him. Sesshomaru was truly magnificent, she thought. He was strong, yet so gentle. He had introduced her to the art of lovemaking and made her first encounter memorable. She would never forget this night in his arms.

Turning away, she scanned the room for her hadagi. It was dark, as the moon had shifted; only a small corner of the room carried a stream of light. As quiet as possible, she made her way to the edge of the futon. Her body ached slightly, but still tingled as she stepped onto the floor.

Using her hair to cover her nakedness, she felt around the darkened room for her attire. Finally finding her shift, Kikyou picked it up and tiptoed to the closed shoji.

"Leaving so soon, Kikyou?" Sesshomaru's rich voice, laced with amusement, cut through the darkness. "I thought we had an agreement."

xXxXx

He was aware of her every movement. From the moment she stirred awake, to her silent inspection, to her attempt to leave without waking him. He woke as soon as her breathing pattern changed, even before she was aware of waking herself.

Soundlessly, he turned on his side and watched her flutter naked about the room searching for her clothes. Sesshomaru smirked into the darkness knowing the woman would not need them. He waited until she found her shift and then rose slowly from the futon.

"_Leaving so soon… we had an agreement." _

Kikyou stopped in her tracks. Clutching the hadagi in front of her, she turned to find the taiyoukai's nude form striding towards her. It took every effort to maintain eye contact with him and not let her eyes wander.

"Have I not fulfilled my part of the agreement?" Kikyou asked, as he closed the distance between them.

"No," Sesshomaru responded and kept walking.

"No?"

This time, Kikyou did retreat. However, the taiyoukai continued to approach until he backed her against the wall. "As I recall, our arrangement ends at sunrise."

Her head snapped up and she looked at him with surprised. "You mean, you want…"

"_We_ want," Sesshomaru corrected, pulled the hadagi from Kikyou's grasp and tossed it somewhere behind him. "There is not much time left of this night; I will not have you renege on your promise." His hands moved sensuously up her arms to caress her shoulders. His stilled as he felt her flinch. Lifting his hand, he saw the puncture wound he had left in his passion.

Sesshomaru's eyes glittered as he looked down on Kikyou. "Do you know what this is?" he asked, his fingers skimming lightly over the indention.

"Yes," she answered; her eyes were focused on the column of his throat.

"Do you know what it means?"

"I know what it is supposed to mean," Kikyou lifted her eyes to his, "but… not for us."

"Tell me what you know," Sesshomaru insisted.

"If I am correct," she began. "During courtship, youkai males lay claim to their mate with a bite mark... like this one." She indicated the wound on her neck.

Kikyou watched as his eyes narrowed on the passion mark and she hastened to add. "You owe me nothing, Sesshomaru. You made your terms clear and I agreed."

Stepping closer to him, she reached up and stroked his cheek. "It was only a moment … ah…" She had started to say 'a moment of weakness', but she knew he would not appreciate that term. "It was… overpowering," she corrected herself. "No one knows of this, only us."

The taiyoukai stood staring down on her. Kikyou had just given him an easy way out of his dilemma. In truth and to his surprise, he had not considered it such, nor would he admit to not knowing exactly what he had planned to do with the alluring woman.

"Are you ashamed, Kikyou?" Sesshomaru's eyes held hers.

Her eyes were defiant as she looked up at him. "Are you?" she snapped. "This was a wonderful experience, Sesshomaru; I shall not have you lessen it."

"Relax." The taiyoukai smirked. "That was not my intention." Her words stirred a feeling deep inside. With her so near, he was not able to think clearly. He sensed the heat radiating from her body and smelled his scent mingled with hers. He wanted her even now, as they stood naked in the shadows.

Sesshomaru lifted the heavy swath of her hair, allowing his fingers to slide through the silken tresses before pulling her hard against him. He felt her hands skim across his waist and up his back as she melted into him.

"Enough talk," the taiyoukai said softly; his hands moved down to grip her hips. "The sun will rise soon and we have unfinished business." Lifting her in front of him, they joined bodies once again. Kikyou hands clutched his shoulders, her legs wrapped around his torso and she moaned as they began their rhythmic dance.

"_Wonderful." _

The word Kikyou had used to describe this satisfying act, but it was more to Sesshomaru. He could not express it, he did not know how. He could only feel.

Kikyou was in a state of bliss as they strained against each other. Sesshomaru had mentioned regrets when morning came, but she knew she would have none. If she had been a demon or he a human, there would be no question of the outcome, but they were not and this… was not meant to be.

xXxXx

"Wake up!"

Pyuuma responded groggily to Shishi's command. The demoness eyes opened to the darkness; she sat up slowly and pulled the cloak around her for warmth.

"It is almost daylight," the young lord announced. "We must get back before we are missed."

The demoness sat, her mind still foggy, and watched the boy move around getting things in order. It was dark, but they both had keen sight and could see as if there was light in the underground cavern.

Pyuuma's heart went out to young Shishi; how long had he been doing this… and alone? Looking across at him she realized, that although his body may be weak, the boy's character was not. She was also sure that exposing himself to these conditions was not helping.

"May I assist you, my lord?"

"No… not now," Shishi said, without bothering to look up. "I will need your help later, but for now we must hurry. Everyone in the castle will be awake soon."

"How can you tell?" Pyuuma asked and rose to her feet, looking around. She did not detect any crevices in the earthen walls where light could shine through. The air was stale, but under the circumstances, that was expected.

"When we return, I shall show you the other entrance," the young lord said. Suddenly, he stopped and turned to Pyuuma; his eyes beseeched her. "You will return with me; won't you?"

She smiled a nervous smile. "Of course, my lord, but on one condition," she said and paused as he turned to give his full attention. "You must allow me to come in your place. The air down here is not good for you… it is too foul and musty."

Instead of protesting, Pyuuma was surprised when Shishi nodded a yes. Walking up to him, she looked down and speared her fingers through his hair. "It's all right now," she whispered softly, "I am here to help, and you need not do this alone anymore."

He hugged her briefly and then grabbed her hand to pull her along. "Come… hurry!" They headed for the stairs, before they rounded the curve of the staircase, both turned to look back down in the darkness.

"Will…" Pyuuma began.

"Each time I leave, I ask myself the same thing," the boy interrupted, reading her thoughts. "But… it will be all right," he swore vehemently. "I will make it so."

Pyuuma made a vow that day also. She would assist this young boy in any way she could. She would help him restore everything in the southern realm to rights. She swore with her life.

At the rise of the second new moon, she would meet with and divulge all to her superior. Pyuuma had begged to be part of this mission; it took awhile to convince her leader that she was well qualified. After all, the Southernlands was her home and she knew the terrain.

Now, Jadoku - the snake elder and her commander-in-chief would be pleased with her efforts. The secret to the southern realms withdrawal from the council had finally been revealed.

xXxXx

She awoke for the second time in the shadows, but in her own room. Turning on her side, Kikyou stretched languidly before rising to her feet and walked to the engawa. It was still dark out, but the horizon shimmered with the announcement of the morning. Standing in the entrance, she decided to wait to see her last sunrise in the Westernlands.

Since Urasue revived her, Kikyou realized she did not have to live in the shadow of her former self. She could now pursue a different path from the new life granted her. Sesshomaru had shown her that beneath her miko attire laid the heart and passion of a normal woman.

Reaching up to touch the mark on her shoulder, Kikyou wondered about the demoness that would eventually become Sesshomaru's mate. The next Lady of the West… what would she be like? No matter what, Kikyou knew the demoness in question would have to accept Rin's presence. She felt comfortable knowing the taiyoukai would not put the child through that again.

Staring off into the distance, Kikyou's eyes were wistful as she thought of Sesshomaru's warm embrace. Reprimanding herself mentally, she shook off the memory. There was no use longing for something that could never be; with a sigh, she turned back into the room.

"_A human with such a strong mind and a will of iron. You are a practical young woman, Lady Kikyou; I am quite impressed."_

Kikyou froze in the opening of the shouji; had she imagined someone speaking? The room was empty; instinctively, she reached for her bow and arrows. The voice sounded familiar; who was that, she wondered?

"_It is I, Yoippari." _

"Yoippari-sama!" Kikyou gasped.

"_Quiet… speak to me with your mind, child. I believe, my lord, is still awake and he need not overhear us."_

Her brow furrowed in confusion, but Kikyou did as the owl bade. Closing her eyes, she began the mental conversation with Yoippari.

"_What is it, Yoippari-sama?" _

"_Are you leaving today?" _

"_I am." _

"_You still plan to leave although you now bear my lord's mark?" _

"How did you…" Kikyou began and then remembered to converse mentally. So… Yoippari knew of her tryst with Sesshomaru. Tilting her head at an arrogant angle, Kikyou's eyes became fierce as she answered…

"_That is between the two of us, Yoippari-sama. As I am human, your traditions mean nothing to me. This mark holds no significance other than… a moment of weakness."_

"_Believe that if you want." _Yoippari sounded amused. _"I must say I had my doubts in the beginning, but in over two thousand years my sight has never failed me. You are, indeed, an exceptional human and, without a doubt, mate to the lord of the west."_

"_Do not talk nonsense, Yoippari-sama. We all know nothing good has ever come from a demon/human bonding. Sesshomaru and I have agreed to keep this secret; I leave today as planned and no one need ever know." _

The owl youkai made no response; Kikyou waited and then sighed. After a moment, she relaxed knowing that someone of Yoippari's intelligence could see reason. Although her respect for the taiyoukai had grown and they had spent a night of passion together, did not mean a there was a future for them. Surely, the owl realized this as well.

"_Secrets are meant to be revealed, dear, and I hope you remember those words, Lady Kikyou. It will not be easy for someone with your stubbornness to retract them, but you will. However, I agree that your leaving is for the best. Based on what destiny has in store, you need to be mentally and physically stronger than you are now."_

Before Kikyou could question her meaning, from outside the engawa she heard the sound of wings fluttering. Looking up, she saw Yoippari, in her true demon form, take flight and disappear into the dense forest just as the sun rose over the horizon.

xXxXx

"Good morning, dear, it is good to see you." Lady Shinja greeted her son.

Jadoku entered his mother's abode and bowed gracefully over her hand. "It is good to see you too, mother," he said. "How do you fare?"

The snake conversed easily with his mother. He had been gone from home a long time and he missed his family. His mother held a special bond with her children possibly due to her husband's extensive absences. As adults, he and his sisters were still close.

"Where is Hebi?"

"Your sister should arrive soon," Lady Shinja responded. "Is there something you would like to discuss with her… something about this youkai called Omyouji?"

"Really, mother," Jadoku said exasperated. "Are there any secrets in this house?"

"You are kidding, dear?" Shinja raised a delicate eyebrow at her son.

Jadoku's eyes shone. His mother was just as sharp as his father was on some occasions, so were his sisters. However, it was he and Hebi, his elder sister that had followed their father's profession.

"What do you know, mother?"

"Only that he is a sorcerer of some sort; a student of the black arts," she said. "Anything more, you will have to ask your sister. I believe she has come across him in her investigations."

"Excellent." Jadoku said. He had not expected answers so readily; he had only considered home a starting point. As if on cue, his sister and accomplished spy entered the room.

"Hebi-chan!"

Tall, curvaceous and willowy, Jadoku's sister stood in the doorway and was a welcome sight. Her head was as bald as his was and gold hoops hung from her ears. Her exotic hazel eyes, like her brothers, were intense and piercing.

"Otouto-chan!" Hebi's voice was low and sultry. After dropping a kiss on her mothers brow she turned to her brother. "Come, little one," she said with a slight smile. "First, let's kill your curiosity and then I need to see father."

xXxXx

Sesshomaru stood in the window of his study and waited for Jadoku and Mouko to return. He also waited for the regrets from last night to come, but they never did.

Being with Kikyou was an ethereal experience. The very essence of the woman lingered in his mind and body. So in tuned was he to her aura, he sensed her from the other side of the castle.

He recalled how calm she had appeared as she slept next to him; Sesshomaru had finally seen the woman with her barriers down. He had been almost reluctant to return her to her rooms, as she unconsciously turned to him seeking warmth.

After carrying Kikyou's sleeping form back to her futon, Sesshomaru had lain awake in his. The woman was an interesting paradox. The cool, calculating priestess that had orchestrated the defeat of Naraku was actually a warm, nurturing woman who played games and cared for little children. Although a chaste maiden, her body had responded with wild abandon to his touch. She had not blushed, nor attempted to cover herself, as they lay naked in each other's arms in the early hours of the morning.

"_No one knows of this, only us." _

Kikyou's words taunted him.

"_Are you ashamed?" _

He had asked; Kikyou had boldly declared feeling nothing of the sort and _he_ refused to experience such a pitiful emotion. The motivation for their bonding was both powerful and consensual. Neither party would be denied. So… why this nagging feeling?

In a blind passion, Sesshomaru had mated with the human woman. Only a few times in his life did his emotions get the better of him; last night with Kikyou, was definitely one of them.

Only now did the taiyoukai react to the woman's desire to keep their mating a secret. Had he not understood the logic of her decision, he could personally consider this offensive. _She_ had sounded appalled that something more could exist between them and _he _thought it absurd that a human, even one as beautiful or intelligent as Kikyou, could rule at his side.

Try as he might, he could not deny the pleasure he had experienced in her arms. Since meeting the woman, she had challenged every opinion he held of humans in general. Although he admired her intellect, strength, her femininity, it was not enough.

Sesshomaru decided to maintain a distance from Kikyou. He would have Jaken interact between her and the children. This was the taiyoukai's strategy. As he had never backed down from an adversary, he needed to retreat and regroup. This was a different sort of battle as his opponent was not Kikyou, but one more formidable… his own emotions.

xXxXx

It had been ages since she had soared like this and Yoippari felt liberated on her journey. Normally, the owl made this trip mentally; however, this message was of great importance and deserved a personal delivery.

Yoippari flew over valleys, rivers and snow-capped mountains to reach her destination. She was thoroughly enjoying herself until she reached the border of the desolate abode. The landscape was barren and covered in a heavy mist, but that did not bother the owl. Her eyesight was so sharp; she could see a rodent scuttle across the earthen field in this dense fog.

Seeing the small solitary house, Yoippari landed softly at the front entrance. Transforming into her human form, the owl strode purposely through the open shoji and approached the room's occupant.

"Ah… Yoippari-san!" the voice boomed. "It's been awhile, I am honored by your presence."

"As you should be," the owl sniffed good-naturedly. "I have come bearing news of my vision."

Turning to face his guest, he raised an eyebrow and said, "It must have been important for you to personally come all this way."

"Indeed it is," Yoippari said and could not keep the girlish glee from her voice. "The commencement has occurred. Lord Sesshomaru has bonded _and_ mated with the priestess."

"Mated, you say?" The surprise evident in the voice, which turned to humor as he asked, "Pray, how do you have knowledge of this? Don't tell me you are abusing your power of sight."

"Don't be crude," Yoippari snapped, but blushed. "I only witnessed the mingled auras, but I am just as surprised as you that he marked her," she continued. "It appears Sesshomaru has found a remarkable mate. This Kikyou is truly everything you said she was. I apologize for doubting you."

"No more than I doubted your vision, Yoippari-san," they said. "It was not until they showed up here together seeking to forge Midoriko's sword that I began to have hope. Fate could not have made a better choice, the Inu no Taisho would have been pleased."

"I agree," the owl said. "However, both are quite stubborn; it may take them some time."

"That may be a problem, as we do not know how much time Kikyou has," he said. "However…" With a wide semi-toothless grin, Totousai turned to Yoippari. "It does not matter how stubborn they are, this is their destiny."

xXxXx

The corridor was empty as Mouko stepped through the foyer. Everything appeared quiet; the tiger turned and headed towards the study. The slightest sound had him whipping back around only to encounter Jadoku.

"Damn it!" Mouko spat; his friend had simply materialized beside him. "You know I hate it when you do that."

The snake's smirk was actually his version of a smile. "When did you return?" he asked the tiger.

"Just now," said Mouko, trying to mask his annoyance at being caught unawares. Jadoku was famous for testing his skills on his keen hearing. He was usually within range by the time the tiger detected him, it was a good thing they were comrades. "Did you discover anything?"

As an answer, Jadoku had a gleam in his eyes as he placed a hand on Mouko's shoulder and the tiger responded with a wide grin. It was clear Jadoku was feeling quite pleased with himself. For the normally aloof snake, physical contact was limited to the success of an assignment.

"I take it things went well then," Mouko stated.

"Better than expected," Jadoku responded. "Come… let's inform Sesshomaru-san."

"Jadoku-sama! You're back!"

Idzuna's high-pitched squeal pierced the air. Both men turned to the kitsune as she all but tumbled down the stairs and skidded to a halt in front of them.

Mouko grinned abashedly as the child only had eyes for Jadoku, making the snake most uncomfortable. "Greetings, young Idzuna," the tiger said, distracting her for a moment.

"Oh… hello, Mouko-sama," she said and turned immediately back to the snake. "Did you just return from a mission, Jadoku-sama?"

"Ah… no," he said. "Actually, I made a quick visit home."

"Really," Idzuna breathed. "Where do you live?"

It was an innocent enough question, but the child did not realize how protective Jadoku was of his privacy. The child was only asking what any child would in this instance.

Although Mouko acknowledged Jadoku's silent plea for help, he ignored him. The snake was not used to young children. They both had sisters, but whereas Jadoku was close in age with his, Mouko's were just cubs when he left home. He thought to pay the snake back for his prank earlier.

Jadoku had started to sweat; Mouko could detect the nervous aura and he smiled even more. He had never known the snake to falter in the face of an enemy, but this child had him scared. Looking down on Idzuna, the tiger saw the zeal in her eyes dim as the snake was silent for too long. If not for fear of the kitsune getting her feelings hurt, he would have held out a little longer.

"We can speak on that a little later, Idzuna-chan, but first we must find Sesshomaru-san," Mouko informed the child.

"My lord," the child began, "… is seeing to Lady Kikyou's transport. She is leaving today; come with me."

Both elders exchanged a look, but followed behind the fox child. Jadoku wondered how this would effect the taiyoukai's performance at such a crucial time in the mission; Mouko wondered if his and Midoriko's story was about to repeat itself.

xXxXx

Led by an unusually quiet Jaken, Kikyou walked down the main staircase. The house staff stood at the bottom; each member bowed and wished her well on her journey.

In the back of her mind, the miko wondered if Yoippari had said anything, but she knew the owl's loyalty to Sesshomaru. Therefore, she thanked them and continued outside to the courtyard.

Ah-un was bridled and ready to go. Rin and Idzuna stood at the bottom of the stairs smiling up at her. Mouko and Jadoku stood off to the side and Sesshomaru stood next to Ah-un.

Kikyou's heart fluttered in her chest, but she schooled her features to remain neutral. Descending the stairs, both girls rushed to her as Jaken continued to his masters side. Bending to their level, she accepted and returned their hugs.

"We will visit you soon, we promise." Rin whispered.

"I look forward to it," Kikyou responded with another hug. Pulling back, she asked, "Where is Yoippari-sama?"

"We haven't seen her this morning," said Idzuna.

"Oh," was the miko's only response. She had wanted to speak with the owl before leaving. She wanted to explain the situation as well as apologize for her anger earlier. Yoippari had been a gracious host; she wanted no hard feelings between them.

"Lady Kikyou," Jadoku's voice cut through her musings. "It is time."

With one last hug to the children, Kikyou followed the snake. As they approached, Mouko moved forward and bowed.

"Do you remember our conversation?" he asked the miko.

Kikyou nodded.

"Good," he said simply, smiled and then winked.

Turning back to Jadoku, Kikyou was surprised at his words.

"I wish you well, Lady Kikyou. This has been a memorable acquaintance." Jadoku bowed and turned abruptly, leaving her to approach Sesshomaru and Jaken alone.

He had felt her presence before she passed through the entrance of the foyer; however, he only looked her way on hearing her interact with the children. Gone were the priestess robes. Kikyou wore a plain white keso with brown traveling hakamas.

The clothes were unbecoming, but the significance had the taiyoukai's eyes shinning. He watched as she walked towards him, her head held high under his intense stare.

"Sesshomaru."

Kikyou's voice sent a shiver of awareness through him. Instead of bowing, she gave the slightest nod in his direction. Sesshomaru did not respond right away. To call her 'Priestess' as he had done would not be appropriate; to call her Kikyou, would be much to intimate in front of the others. Therefore, he opted to do the same as she had.

Only her eyes smiled at his silence. Kikyou then turned to Ah-un and started to mount. Suddenly, her hand was caught in Sesshomaru's strong grip as he assisted her atop the beast. Once she was secure, she felt his hold tighten for a moment before he released her hand, turned and walked away.

Neither watched the other go. Kikyou turned her head to the skies and Sesshomaru did not look back as he heard Ah-un lift into the air. This was how it must be.

"I cannot believe you are letting her go," Mouko said in a low whisper as he followed behind Sesshomaru.

"That is not your concern, Mouko-san," the taiyoukai said, stoically climbing the stairs.

"But…" the tiger began, but Jaken stepped into his path. His large eyes silently appealed to Mouko to hold his tongue. Something passed between the elder and the vassal; the tiger finally understood and backed down.

"We have news Jaken-san," Mouko spoke of he and Jadoku, "… but it can wait."

Jaken bowed his thanks and followed his master into the castle. Sesshomaru was neither in his study, nor his rooms and the toad was about to abandon the search. Turning down the corridor, he finally spotted the taiyoukai.

Sesshomaru stood, still as a statue, in front of the Inu no Taisho's portrait. Backing away, the demon toad allowed him his privacy. Jaken may not be very smart, but he knew his master. Maybe there _was_ something between the priestess and his lord.

To be continued…


	15. Consequences

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha; this is only a fanfic.

**Authors Notes: **Happy New Year everyone! New chapter up and I appreciate the wonderful reviews and comments. I honestly thought you guys were going to be upset about the last chapter, but… well, I was surprised. WARNING: This is another 'bridge' chapter and the time setting has progressed a bit. FYI - I don't want to lose you.

A special thanks to my anon. reviewers – Z.M., Wu Niang (will you cut it out already-LOL), aya harushino and newcomer – KOHANA (your review actually made me blush and that takes some doing). Thanks everyone; please read, enjoy and leave a review.

**Chapter 15: Consequences **

Kikyou sat on the hillside overlooking the village below. Smiling, she watched the children play, the workers in the field and the elderly on their morning stroll. The basket beside her was filled with both cooking and medicinal herbs. Having had an early start, she decided to rest a moment before heading back.

After leaving the Westernlands, Kikyou had returned to the small village where Jaken had found her. Much to Dr. Naganori and Daisuke's disappointment, the miko had only remained there for three days before retrieving the Shoushou no Tsurugi and moving on.

Daisuke had tried to convince her to stay; Kikyou was fond of the young man, but that was all. Their parting was sad, but she could not stay and have him hope for something more. The miko had tried to explain that he was deserving of someone who could return his feelings.

It had been three months since she left the west and Sesshomaru. However, she was making every effort to enjoy her life. Although still somewhat reserved, Kikyou tried to be more social at the village where she now resided.

The community did not have a doctor; therefore, Kikyou attended to their sick and injured. She had only been here for two months, but the people were grateful for her expertise. It meant they did not have travel miles to seek medical care.

Having done away with her priestess attire, Kikyou now dressed like the other village women. However, she continued to wear hakamas rather than the preferred yukata's. The pants were better suited for work and allowed her to move about without the hindrance of the fitted skirts.

Sitting in the grass, Kikyou again took pleasure in her surroundings. She smiled, remembering she had promised the children a game later. There was only one patient to see when she returned and then she would have time for them.

One of the young men had injured his hand while out chopping wood. He was very fortunate as the wound was minor and he had not severed any fingers. However, it had to be cleansed daily and a poultice applied to avoid an infection.

"Ah… Kikyou-san, I knew I would find you here."

"Natsumi-san," the miko turned to the voice. "I was just taking a rest."

"So you should," the old woman smiled and continued to lecture. "You have been up since dawn."

Kikyou smiled in return at the woman who had welcomed her into her home. Natsumi was a widow; she and her grandson lived in a small abode on the outskirts of the village. Juun was a baby and was just learning to walk. He was a quiet child; his hair was the darkest ebony and fell long and straight to his shoulders. His eyes were as dark as his hair, but the child was blind.

Drawn to the boy, Kikyou sensed something different about him. With each passing day, the feeling only increased. For one, she was amazed that Juun moved with such grace for his impairment. He did not stumble about, like most children in their toddler stage, but seemed to pace himself. The child stepped so lightly he seemed to float.

There was also an unusual aura surrounding him. It was something Kikyou had come across in demons, but there was no doubt the child was human. There was a power within that small body and the miko wanted to discover what it was.

As if he sensed her thoughts, the boy called Juun peeped around his grandmother's skirts and turned his head in the direction of Kikyou's voice.

"Good morning, young Juun." Addressing the child, the miko leaned forward. "Come," she bade him and held out her arms.

Gumming a smile, the child moved towards her and, once again, he seemed to glide into her arms. Tousling his hair, Kikyou tickled and teased the child on her lap until he squealed with delight.

Taking a seat next to the miko, Natsumi said, "Juun looks like he could be your son, Kikyou-san. You both have the same dark hair and eyes."

As if to prove his grandmother's point, Juun grabbed a handful of Kikyou's hair and pulled the strands towards his mouth.

"When your child is born," the old woman continued, unraveling her grandson's fingers. "The two could very well look like siblings."

A husky laughed escaped Kikyou; her hand automatically went to her still flat belly where Sesshomaru's child laid nestled deep within her womb. In their one night of passion, this was something neither of them had foreseen.

Juun's cooing had Kikyou lifting the boy higher in her arms. That may well be, although her thoughts were of a silver haired child with gold piercing eyes.

"We shall see, Natsumi-san," Kikyou laughed. "We shall see."

xXxXx

"It has been well over ten days past the new moon, Sesshomaru-san."

Visibly upset, Jadoku stared hotly at the taiyoukai. Tempers were flaring out of control as the council made their demands. Sesshomaru and the others were being forced to invade the southern realm.

Once again, Shishi had withdrawn from the anticipated talks and had clearly put everyone in awkward positions. Jadoku wanted to go in and withdraw his supai, but Sesshomaru forbade him to do so. Mouko kept reinforcing the need to aid the young lord since discovering Omyouji's history. This only earned the tiger dead silence and haughty glares from the taiyoukai.

Sesshomaru was more than ready for a battle… any battle. The taiyoukai was unused to others telling him what to do; he was more irritable than usual in Kikyou's absence and he found the bickering between the two elders annoying. For the first time since their acquaintance, Sesshomaru noticed, Mouko and Jadoku were at odds.

Jadoku was just as battle ready as he was, his only concern was getting his spy out before that occurred. Mouko, however, was sympathetic to young Shishi's plight. So far, they knew the boy was being used, but had yet to find out the reason. Although not afraid of war; the tiger's only worry was its repercussions for the young lord and the southern realm.

On the night of the second new moon, Jadoku realized that something must have gone wrong when he did not make contact with his supai. However, he had decided to wait; if Pyuuma could get a message to him, she would. That was over ten days ago and he hated to admit it, but he was worried.

"I _must_ be allowed to go in," Jadoku hissed as he stared at Sesshomaru's back. "The supai is under my command and I am responsible."

As the taiyoukai turned to face the two elders, both demons took a step back at the look of fury in his eyes. "Why?" Sesshomaru asked, pinning the snake with a death glare. "Did you send in someone incompetent?"

Jadoku did not answer, but held the taiyoukai's gaze. The flaring of his nostrils was the only indication of his anger. In truth, Pyuuma was a novice, but she was the only one with knowledge of the castle layout and the terrain.

"Hmph," Sesshomaru smirked. "That was foolish, Jadoku-san, however, I will adhere to your wishes."

A look of relief crossed the snakes face as he bowed. "Thank you, Sesshomaru-san," he said. "I will return soon."

"I said… I would adhere to your wishes, but I did not say that _you_ would go." Sesshomaru smirked again as Jadoku's eyes narrowed to slits. "Mouko will go in your place and you will remain here."

"What?" the snake hissed. "Mouko knows nothing of the Southernlands, he has never set foot on the grounds, does not know my supai and…"

"Then tell him what he needs to know," Sesshomaru interrupted Jadoku's tirade. "Since he thinks he can save the world," the taiyoukai sneered condescendingly and looked over at the tiger. "We will give him the opportunity."

Both elders stepped to forward intent on saying something. Before they could speak, the taiyoukai cut them off.

"Either you can accept my orders or you can be dismissed." Sesshomaru's voice held a note of finality.

The room was deathly silent.

The snake held his anger well, but Mouko knew he was a step away from calling it quits. The tiger knew that Jadoku was protective of the youkai comrades working under him; that was something Sesshomaru had yet to comprehend.

Sesshomaru was cool and composed as he awaited their answer. He knew neither was going anywhere. Jadoku would continue just to spite him and Mouko was not a quitter. Casually, his glance left the snake and moved over to the tiger.

Mouko had relaxed his stance and leaned against the wall with his arms crossed. The tiger had taken his tongue-lashing in stride, he was clearly unperturbed and that was the reason the taiyoukai was sending him instead of Jadoku.

Since Kikyou's departure, Sesshomaru had not been himself. He was colder and more distant than normal, even with Rin. The child did not avoid him, but the times they spent together, she was unusually quiet and pensive. She had not even inquired when she could visit with Kikyou.

Everyone else avoided him; Yoippari ignored him. He annoyed Jadoku, but Mouko did not feed into his hostility. The more insults Sesshomaru hurled his way, the more the tiger smiled. With the tension building between the three youkai, it was best they separate and regroup.

"I believe you have had enough time to think about it." The taiyoukai paused for effect. "Jadoku… you will fill Mouko in on the Southernlands and your supai. I am expecting information from Bokusen; you will wait here to retrieve it and then act accordingly."

"Mouko… you will head to the southern realm on a rescue mission; once you get there proceed as you see fit."

"What are your plans, Sesshomaru-san?"

The taiyoukai turned to the tiger's query. "What do you think?" he sniffed. "I am preparing for battle."

xXxXx

With a mixture of sadness and admiration, Pyuuma watched Shishi's performance as he entertained Omyouji and the newcomer… Kurokuma.

The bear youkai had arrived in the Southernlands over a month ago and had requested an audience with the young lord. Immediately, Omyouji began to conjure his ancient chimeras. However, Kurokuma made his aversion to the council known; it was then that the sorcerer decided to welcome him into their fold.

Instead of a bear, Kurokuma should have been a pig, thought Pyuuma. He was a hulking tower of crude manners, his rooms were a constant mess and the staff complained daily. It was because of him, that Pyuuma had been unable to make contact with Jadoku on the night of the new moon.

When Kurokuma arrived, he had informed both Omyouji and Shishi that the council was not pleased with the southern realms disregard for their rules. They felt rebuffed by the young lord and took it as a sign of disrespect. The bear said that although the council members allowed them the time requested their armies lay in wait.

Omyouji had tightened the security at the castle. It was hard for Pyuuma to make her daily visits underground; she now had to wait until late at night.

"Once you lower your defenses and allow them to breach your walls, it will be all over," Kurokuma announced. "They are led by none other than that pompous canine, Sesshomaru."

Shishi was devastated to hear that news, but managed to appear unconcerned as he conversed with the two youkai. It was only a matter of time before his sovereignty and his subjects were at stake. Even though he was aware of Omyouji's plans, he could only play along.

His father, Mateisouka, had originally brought in the sorcerer as an advisor. Even as a child, Shishi could detect the evil in him. He had always wondered why his father could not. His brother, Raion, had also suspected Omyouji, but even he was unable to find any evidence to present to their father.

After his brother's disappearance, he had finally discovered the sorcerer's intentions. In Raion's absence, Shishi was the newly appointed Lord of the Southernlands. Pitted against Omyouji's sorcery, what was one lone boy expected to do?

Without proof and for the safety of his clan, Shishi had to appear ignorant and agreeable. Both he and Omyouji knew that once they attended the council meetings, the board would select their own advisor for the young lord. Therefore, the sorcerer had advised him to keep the council out of their affairs.

That was the reason Kurokuma's words bothered him so much. He had secretly been trying to discover a way to contact the council to ask for help and now, that seemed hopeless. Omyouji was powerful in his own right and quite ruthless. Shishi had witnessed his treachery first hand. In addition, he now had to deal with this bear youkai. He already knew Omyouji's intentions, but not Kurokuma's.

xXxXx

"This is completely healed; Eizo-san, but you will have a scar."

The young man smiled at Kikyou's announcement. Looking at his hand, he considered himself fortunate that a scar was all there was.

"Thank you, Kikyou-sama," Eizo said before bounding off the table and heading for the door.

"Just be careful!" the miko yelled after him.

With a sigh, Kikyou turned from the doorway. She knew her advice would go unheeded. Eizo would return and hopefully, with only minor injuries.

"The young are so foolish," Natsumi stated as she entered the exam rooms.

"Not so much foolish as exuberant," Kikyou replied.

"How about some tea," the older woman asked and set the tray down.

"As always, your timing is perfect, Natsumi-san."

After washing her hands, Kikyou walked over and took a seat across from the older woman. It was strange, but Natsumi was the first friend she could remember having. Throughout her childhood, she could not recall being close to anyone other than Kaede.

Although Kikyou was revered for her spiritual powers in the village where she grew up, she had never made friends. Kaede, however, had no trouble. Her younger sister had always been more open than she had been. If Kaede could see her now, would she be pleased with her attempts to socialize.

She had often thought of her younger sibling, but could not bring herself to visit. She did not know what held her back. The age difference was a factor, but was it also something else? The miko had not spoken to Kaede since after the incident with Urasue.

"You are very pensive today, Kikyou-san," Natsumi interrupted her thoughts.

"Just thinking," she responded.

Turning to her friend, Kikyou made the decision to inform Natsumi of her child's heritage. Their conversation on the hill that morning made it necessary. It was only fair to forewarn her friend that the child she was to conceive would be a half demon. If she needed to take up residence elsewhere, it was best she know now.

"Natsumi-san… I need to tell you something important."

Lifting her head, Kikyou looked directly at the woman across from her. Unconsciously, the miko squared her shoulders as she spoke. "The child I carry… the father is a taiyoukai." There… she released a breath, she had said it.

"Oh my," Natsumi gasped. "Did he force himself on you?"

Kikyou's eyes widened. "Of course not!" the miko sounded appalled at the implication. Seeing Natsumi's calm expression, Kikyou stuttered, "He… ah, well…we…"

The older woman raised an eyebrow, before interrupting. "Well… are you in love with him?"

"No, Natsumi-san," Kikyou sighed. "Nothing as complicated as that."

"Ah… I see." Leaning back, Natsumi observed the woman before her. When Kikyou first arrived, she had sensed something different about the young woman. Although naturally a loner, she was quite personable and the village children adored her. Even Juun, who normally shied away from people, was very attached to the young woman.

Although the miko's gaze was wary, it never left Natsumi's. What was she expecting her to say? Did Kikyou truly believe she was that heartless? Unfortunately, having a hanyou around would bother some, but not her.

Natsumi knew from experience the preconceptions that accompanied a half demons birth and upbringing. Kikyou had every right to protect her child from these prejudices and she would find it a lifetime battle.

"Demons…" the older woman said suddenly, "… half demons, gods, demi-gods, spirits, spells, auras, incantations… it goes on and on." Rising to her feet, Natsumi gathered the remnants of their tea and placed them on the tray. "It is a world that very few understand or can accept."

"You need not worry, Kikyou-san." The older woman smiled as she headed out the door. "There is surely room in this house for two special children." With a slight bow, she exited the room.

Frowning in confusion, the miko felt small hands clutch the leg of her hakamas. Leaning forward, she smiled as Juun's head appeared as he pulled himself up beside her.

"So... I was right, little one." Kikyou lifted the boy from the floor. "Although you are human, I knew I sensed something different about you," she whispered as the boy smiled widely at her. "Tell me, young Juun; what are your secrets?"

The child only laughed.

xXxXx

A map of the Southernlands lay sprawled across the table. Jadoku gave Mouko a briefing on the land surrounding the castle. The snake informed the tiger of the number of guards, their positions and the change of sentry.

"There is good chance that the guards have been increased which is probably why Pyuuma could not make contact," Jadoku said. "If I were you, I would check the outer perimeter for a breach in security."

"The terrain is dry and flat; according to Pyuuma, during the night small crevices in the earth excrete air from beneath the surface. These vents usually lead to an underground chamber of some sort; search for one of those, it may lead to the castle."

"That's good to know."

Mouko noticed his friend was still tense, but he _had _calmed down. "Don't worry, Jadoku-san," the tiger said. "I promise to get this Pyuuma out safely. I can see how concerned you are." As an afterthought, he asked, "Is the girl really a novice as Sesshomaru said?"

"Yes," Jadoku sighed. "Against my better judgment I gave her the assignment. She was born in the Southernlands and she knows the area. Pyuuma knows the young lord personally and I felt this was to our advantage."

"She also pestered me so much that I finally gave in," Jadoku continued. "This is only her fourth mission and it is clear she is not cut out for this line of work, but she is stubborn. Pyuuma is also one of Hebi's girls; I would be unable to face my sister if something happened to her."

"I see your dilemma," Mouko said. He knew Hebi had a volatile temper and she was just as protective of her subordinates as her brother. He would not want to be in Jadoku's place if something happened to the girl. "What does she look like?"

Mouko's head was bent over the map and missed the sudden gleam in Jadoku's eyes.

"Oh… she's a little thing; light hair and brown eyes. You have to handle her with extreme care. She is extremely hyper and skittish as a cat; by the way, she is a …hanyou."

"Well, that's just great," Mouko sighed. The tiger was hoping for someone more seasoned. From the way Jadoku described it, he would be babysitting an over active half demon.

xXxXx

Unbeknownst to Sesshomaru, he took the same path that Yoippari had a few months ago. Landing lightly outside of Totousai's abode, the sound of the demon forger's hammer echoed throughout the small hut. Redirecting his steps, the taiyoukai headed for the workshop at the back of the house.

The fire pit was sweltering as Sesshomaru entered. Totousai sat on a rock; his arm rose and fell in rhythm as he forged his latest sword. The taiyoukai did not announce his presence until the demon forger lowered his hammer, inhaled and blew a stream of fire across the weapon.

"Right on time, I see." Sesshomaru's rich drawl vibrated off the walls. "I am in need of a new sword."

"Not this one," Totousai responded and continued with his work.

Sesshomaru stood silent while Totousai gave the sword another blast and then submerge it inside the cooling vat. Only then, did the demon forger turn to the taiyoukai and gave his full attention.

"So… you are in need of a new sword, hmm." Totousai raised an eyebrow. "It's just like you to come by when you need something, Sesshomaru. You'd never think to simply visit an old friend of your father's; now would you?"

"Spare me," snapped Sesshomaru. "I do not require a lecture, only a sword."

"But… you have a sword," Totousai protested.

"The powers of the Meidou are not needed at this time."

There was a wealth of information in those few words and Totousai smiled inwardly. He had done well in choosing Sesshomaru's comrades. Mouko and Jadoku's influence was present in the taiyoukai's request.

The Tenseiga's ultimate power was final. The fact that Sesshomaru chose not to use it, indicated a change in the former power hungry youkai. He was finally considering someone other than himself.

"Well… I think I can find you something." Totousai turned and headed to the corner of the workshop. Sorting through the array of weapons he had forged, he selected one and tossed it back to Sesshomaru.

The taiyoukai caught the weapon in mid-air and turned it over. His eyes widened in surprise as he recognized the sword.

"The Tokijin!"

"That's right," Totousai said. "I retrieved the remains after it was broken in your battle with Mouryoumaru. I can't believe you just left the thing; it just shows your blatant disregard for my craft," he murmured.

Ignoring Sesshomaru's freezing glare, the demon forger continued. "Minus Kaijinbo's evil aura, I have reinstated its powers and added a few new ones. I might add you need to take better care or your weapons."

"This will be sufficient," Sesshomaru said, ignoring the forger's advice. Sheathing the sword, he turned to leave.

"You're welcome," Totousai muttered sarcastically. With a sigh, he bent to retrieve his hammer.

"The priestess," Sesshomaru said suddenly. "Why did you revive her?"

Resuming his seat on the stone, Totousai glanced at the Inu no Taisho's son. The taiyoukai stood in the entrance with his back to him.

"That was some time ago; why do you ask now?" he said. "As I recall you were not interested then."

"Nor am I interested now," Sesshomaru said. "I am only… curious."

"Although I am flattered at your assumption, it is not within my power to revive the dead," said Totousai. "I only responded to the calling of Midoriko's 'kuzanagi'. The power was already there, I simply released it." With a smirk, he added, "It must have been the will of the gods."

"Hmph!" Sesshomaru sniffed before he strode out. "The gods do not meddle in our affairs, Totousai. You should know that better than anyone."

xXxXx

"What's the story with you and the kid?" Kurokuma sat back as he addressed Omyouji.

Shishi had retired for the night and the two youkai were left on their own.

"What do you mean?" the sorcerer questioned. "I am the boy's advisor. I was appointed the position by Lord Mateisouka himself."

"I didn't _mean_ anything," the bear responded. "I just find it odd that someone with your powers would settle for the position of 'advisor' when there is so much more."

"You flatter me," said Omyouji as he walked to the window and stared out into the night. "My only goal is to serve my young lord and secure his heritage."

There was a long silent pause; finally, Kurokuma laughed. "You sound almost believable, Omyouji-san," he said as he stood and stretched. "Keep your secrets," he continued, "… as long as we are on one accord regarding the council. Once I am seated at the head, you can do what you will with the southern realm."

Omyouji never turned from his spot at the window. Kurokuma's booming laughter echoed in his ears as he left the room. The sorcerer looked out over the Southernlands and whispered with a smirk. "That was my plan all along."

xXxXx

A few floors below, Pyuuma sat in the window of her rooms. Having finished her duties, she now watched and waited for the sentry to change. Although tired, she was feeling anxious.

It was getting harder each time to reach the lower level from inside the castle. With the guards changing, sometimes she had to go a mile from outside and double back underground. Shishi had shown her that passage.

How was the boy able to do this on his own for so long? After a few short months, Pyuuma was exhausted. Her duties during the day and nightly vigils were taking its toll. Right now, she only wanted to crawl into her futon and sleep until morning, but could not; she had made a promise.

She hated that she could not confide in Shishi about her position as a spy. The boy was so worried and she wanted to alleviate his fears. If Omyouji were not bad enough, now Kurokuma came, spouting lies and Shishi had lost all faith in the council. Unfortunately, until she made contact with Jadoku she was unable to tell the young lord the truth.

Hearing her shoji slide open, Pyuuma placed her hand on the hilt of the tanto strapped to her side. Crouching low, she readied herself as a body passed through the doorway.

"My lord!" she gasped in surprise.

"Ca… can I stay with you," Shishi stuttered as he stood hesitant in the doorway. "Just… until you leave; please, Pyuuma-chan."

Relaxing, the young woman released the hold on her blade and held out her arms. "Come on."

The boy rushed to her and laid his head in her lap. "Thank you," he said. "I don't mean to be a bother, I couldn't sleep."

"I understand," Pyuuma answered and stroked his tousled mane. "Get some sleep. I will wake you when I return."

She watched as he drifted into slumber. He was such a child with the responsibilities of an adult; so fragile yet so strong. Time was running out for them, something had to happen and… it had to be soon.

To be continued…


	16. Impressions

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha, this only a fanfic.

**Authors Notes: **Hi everyone! Last chapter I managed to throw 'some' of you a curve ball (heehee). I will have to apologize to my Sessh/Kik fans beforehand for this chapter; unfortunately, they have minor roles this time, but believe me I will make it up to you. There is more intrigue and for those of you who like action, you may enjoy this. This time the minor characters get to shine.

Many thanks to my anon. reviewers: aya harushino, Z.M. (since you like Jadoku-this is for you) and Kohana (great e-mail). I appreciate the comments everyone; they really help motivate me. Please read, enjoy and leave a review.

* * *

**Chapter 16: Impressions **

Mouko moved swiftly in the dark. In true demon form, the tiger sped across the flat plains of the southern realm. Although the castle was in view, he made sure to stay upwind and at a distance.

Having arrived early evening, it took everything he had not to kiss solid ground. Jadoku had insisted he use Ah-un as transport and Mouko, unused to air travel, was feeling quite ill by the time they landed. It seemed the snake was up to his old tricks again. As the tiger sat and waited for the sun to set, he thought of various ways to punish him when he returned.

As Jadoku had said, there were numerous small fissures on the land surface. Sniffing around, Mouko smelled fresh water. There must be a spring underground and the tiger decided to follow the scent.

About a quarter of a mile, Mouko came across a foul odor. It was so strong the tiger recoiled in disgust. A human would not detect the odor, but his well-honed nose recognized it immediately. It was the smell of death and decay. Having been in countless battles, the stench was unforgettable and still affected him greatly.

Mouko sneezed, trying to rid his nostrils of the smell. Although unpleasant, it was a lead. Taking a cleansing breath, the tiger resumed his search.

The odor led him to an inclined rock formation. Cautiously, Mouko moved around the back and saw an array of foliage in the otherwise barren spot; a small oasis in an arid area. According to Jadoku's map, there were several areas like these scattered about.

The scent was stronger here, Mouko noticed, and his tail whipped furiously behind him. Standing completely still, his keen green eyes surveyed the area and wondered what was out of place. His eyes narrowed as he tried to determine what it was; suddenly, it dawned on him.

It was the plants… they appeared arranged and not natural, possibly to hide something. Moving closer, Mouko guardedly extended his paw and pushed the brush aside. There was an opening in the rock and the tiger peered inside. The passage was dark as well as the rancid smell, but Mouko moved forward. A fresh footprint in the dirt indicated a recent visitor.

Pushing off his hind legs, Mouko jumped down into the mouth of the opening and landed with a soft thud. Reverting to his human shape, the tiger stood and looked around.

Earthen walls surrounded him, but the passage was a straight line and Mouko saw a dim light at the end. Treading lightly, he moved in that direction.

xXxXx

Feeling restless, Jadoku walked outside to stand in the courtyard and looked up at the night sky. He wondered how Mouko was doing in the southern realm.

Now that he had the chance to calm down, he understood why Sesshomaru had sent the tiger instead of him. The taiyoukai realized that anger bred recklessness. It was rare for Jadoku to display his anger so openly, but he had lost many comrades to their profession.

Spies did not earn the same honor as those on the battlefield. Their society was anonymous while active and reclusive if one lived through their service. His father, Daija, and a few others were the exception. Somehow, his father had been able to balance his profession and family. Lady Shinja, however, was the perfect mate and mother for espionage.

Sesshomaru had not yet returned and Jadoku thought about their confrontation earlier. As the inu youkai had been in such a foul mood lately, he wondered at no dismissal for his insubordination. He was grateful for whatever had held Sesshomaru in check. The snake had never walked away from an assignment and he did not plan to start with this one. He hated being stationary for any length of time, but Sesshomaru had said to wait for word from Bokusen; he would wait.

Standing in the courtyard, Jadoku felt the smallest of vibrations. It was so light it was barely detectable. Closing his eyes and planting his feet firmly apart, he keyed his senses in the direction from which it came.

It was minuscule, featherweight and heading straight for him at a rapid pace. Opening his eyes, he focused on the brush and switched to infrared. His peripheral vision went black as his pupils dilated. The assailant's body heat glowed red in Jadoku's sight.

The snake was still as the intruder approached without hesitation. He did not move a muscle, even when it stopped a short distance in front of him. Jadoku watched as the figure took a moment to observe him before slowly inching forward. Suddenly and with lightening speed, the snakes arm extended and snatched the figure up in his hand.

"Well, well… what do have here?" Jadoku reverted to normal sight and smirked at the rodent held tight in his grip.

"Stop!" it chirped. "Not so tight, Master Jadoku."

The snake's eyes narrowed. "It appears that you know me. As we are not acquainted, it's only fair that you give your name," Jadoku said and gave another squeeze.

"Kyuuso," the mouse squealed and air swooshed from his lungs as Jadoku lessened his grip. "Bokusen-sama sent me… with a message for Sesshomaru-sama."

"All right." Jadoku looked skeptical. "What is the message?"

"Can you please let go?" the mouse whined.

"That would depend on what you have to say," the snake said with a gleam.

"Oh, rats!" Kyuuso sighed. After traveling all this way, he could not even get the offer of a cup of sake before revealing all.

Seeing the mouse pout, Jadoku smiled inwardly and gently gave another squeeze.

"Okay, okay!" he yelped. Taking a deep breath, Kyuuso delivered the message.

The snake's expression did not alter as he listened attentively to the words from Bokusen. Things were beginning to get complicated. From the information given, Jadoku began to worry about Mouko.

Who would have guessed that Kurokuma would raise his head in the Southerlands? Unable to get word to his friend, he had to trust that he would have his hands full with Pyuuma and not go after the bear without any backup.

"Is that all?" Jadoku inquired at the now silent mouse.

"Yeah… that's all," Kyuuso sniffed.

Releasing his grip, he let his prey fall to the ground. As he landed, the mouse changed into his human form and Jadoku noticed he did not look much different. He still had whiskers, a button nose that twitched and two protruding front teeth.

"Come, Kyuuso-san," Jadoku said. "Let's get you some refreshment and then send you on your way."

xXxXx

Kikyou was not there.

Sesshomaru stood in the forest overlooking the valley below. This village was the place Jaken said he had found her, but the taiyoukai could not sense the woman's aura anywhere.

The taiyoukai figured Kikyou must be well and staying out of trouble, as the Shikon no Tama had been quiet. The jewel had not pulsed once since she left the Westernlands. Scanning the village once again, he wondered that she would be out at this hour.

Drawn to the village, Sesshomaru had no idea why he was there. If he were prone to such feelings, which he was not, one would think he had an urge to see the woman. As he had told Totousai, he was not interested, simply curious. Had Kikyou begun to pursue her second chance at life, had she found a mate?

The taiyoukai's hand tightened on the hilt of the Tokijin and something raw and savage ran through him at the thought. Had she found someone; was that why she was not there?

Standing in the moonlight, Sesshomaru struggled to overcome the sensations assailing him. His mind and his body waged war. What had Kikyou done to him? She was just a woman and a human one at that.

"Damn it!" Sesshomaru swore. "I have no time for these foolish..."

Leaving the rest unsaid, he gave a toss of his silver mane and turned his back on the village. Striding through the forest, he realized there was much to do before he returned to the west. Mouko was busy in the south and Jadoku should have received word from Bokusen by now.

"The woman is not my concern," the taiyoukai muttered.

Although Sesshomaru spoke those words, while traveling he continued to search for Kikyou's aura.

xXxXx

The night sky was clear and full of stars. Kikyou laid on her back staring up, with unseeing eyes, at the celestial bodies. Her mind was full of her time in the west.

She wondered how everyone was doing. She had expected to hear from Jaken by now regarding visits from Rin and Idzuna. Even though she had left the other village, she had been confident that the demon toad would find her again.

Reflexively, her hand moved to her stomach as she thought of Sesshomaru. Had he been able to solve the problems with the council? Did the situation in the southern realm and the possibility of war still plague him?

Kikyou thought about the taiyoukai daily, even before she discovered her pregnancy. She was foolish to think that she could simply walk away from their encounter unaffected.

It was true that she was enjoying this life. Kikyou felt so much freer than she had before. Without the burden of duty and the Shikon jewel, she was like any other woman. Her pregnancy was unexpected, but she looked forward to motherhood.

Kikyou had always loved children, but had never expected to have any of her own. Children had always held a special place in her heart. They were so trusting and more forgiving than their adult counterparts were. She thought of all the children she had encountered on her travels, Sayo, the children of Suikotsu's village, Rin and Kohaku. The miko had learned so much about life from her meetings with them.

Running a hand over her belly again, Kikyou wondered how Sesshomaru would react and was skeptical about informing him of their child. He had a right to know, but felt he would not be pleased. In their pursuit of Naraku and the clashes with his brother, the taiyoukai's feelings were clear regarding hanyou's.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha took the term 'sibling rivalry' to a new level. Their enmity was mutual and intense, but they were brothers. Had either tried to understand the other's reasons or discussed things without the use of their swords?

Kikyou's maternal instincts overwhelmed her as she hugged herself. Her child would not grow up like Inuyasha. She would do whatever it took to see that they did not feel an outcast in society. Of course, she expected opposition from those who believed demons were all evil beings. She had thought that once, as it had once been her duty to destroy them, but not now.

She would not shield her child from the prejudices of the world, but teach them to meet them head on. Kikyou would make sure that by the time she left this life, she would leave her child the necessary skills to survive without her.

xXxXx

There was not much time left of the night, Pyuuma realized as she worked furiously. She needed to return so that she could rest herself. She envied Shishi right now; the boy looked so peaceful on the makeshift futon when she slipped out of her rooms.

Pyuuma had decided to try to get a message to Jadoku. Instead of coming here, in a few days she would attempt to travel overnight to the next village. Once there, she would leave word for one of Hebi's contacts. She just hoped she could make the trip and return to the castle before the morning.

Picking up a bucket, Pyuuma headed for the small stream that ran through the cavern. As she bent down, she sat the bucket beside her, pushed back the hood of her cloak and dipped her hands in the water. Splashing it across her face, the coolness revived her. Turning, she reached to fill the bucket and that was when she heard a sound.

Listening intently, Pyuuma waited to hear it again. It could be shifting rock or fallen earth, but she had to be sure. Suddenly, she heard it again; the lightest of footsteps coming from the passage that Shishi had shown her.

The mountain lion rose slowly and moved silently over to her spear lying on the ground. Grasping the weapon firmly in her hand, she headed quietly to the mouth of the passage.

Pyuuma pulled the cloak over her head, placed her back against the wall and waited for the intruder to pass through the opening. Remembering her promise to Shishi, she fell into her stance and readied her weapon. A bead of sweat fell from her brow, but she refused to wipe it away. She had never killed anyone, but too much was at stake here. Until they made contact with the council, she had to protect the young lord and his secret.

With eyes gleaming, the lion held her breath as the dark figure stepped cautiously into the open. The form was too tall to be Shishi, who was the only person to know of the secret entrance. With a silent prayer for forgiveness, Pyuuma thrust her spear forward.

xXxXx

His peripheral vision detected movement from the right side; his reflexes kicked in and he shifted to the side as a sharp object barely missed his shoulder. Hearing a whoosh of air close to his face, Mouko did not react quickly enough. Falling back, he felt a stinging sensation of the side of his cheek.

The tiger's eyes had yet to adjust, but his ears detected his attacker was approaching for another strike. Dropping swiftly to the ground, Mouko spun on the balls of his feet intending to sweep his attacker from their feet. Instead, the cloaked figure jumped over him and delivered a kick to the back of his head.

His head reeled, but Mouko managed to roll away from his attacker. He jumped to his feet and shook off the dizziness. Not many caught him off guard and he was annoyed. Putting distance between them, he could now see an outline of the figure before him. Crouching a bit, the tiger moved slowly forward. His opponent did the same and they warily circled each other.

The cloaked figure was small, Mouko noticed, but agile and quick on their feet. They wielded that spear as he wielded his kodachi's. At any other time, he would have been impressed.

However, Mouko did not draw the 'Kenshinko' blades. It was that bit of pride that kept him from doing so; he could certainly take this guy without them.

The tiger crouched even lower and saw his opponent shift their feet. The figure fell into a cat stance with the spear at their back and waited. Mouko did not hesitate; suddenly and with a burst of speed, he attacked.

Unperturbed, the figure crouched lower. Just as the tiger reached them, the spear whipped from behind to slice across the chest area. Expecting to connect, the figure was surprised to find their opponent was no longer in front of them. Before they could turn around, the tiger delivered a knee strike to their back and sent the cloaked figure flying.

Mouko's opponent landed, with a thud, on the ground a few feet away. He smiled, as he watched them struggle to their feet. Although a bit shaken up, they stood, twirled the spear and resumed their stance. This wiped the smile off the tiger's face.

Suddenly, the cloaked figure attacked again. Against his will, he found himself admiring the attacker's tenacity and skill as he dodged and countered. Although injured, they kept coming. They were not as fast as he was, but what they lacked in speed they made up in grace and suppleness. He could not move like that if he practiced diligently. He was stronger, but the figure used their opponent's strength against them.

Entertaining as this was, Mouko was on a tight schedule. It seemed almost a shame to take out such a good fighter, but he had no choice. With warriors of this caliber in the southern realm, it would not be an easy battle.

After blocking a strike, the tiger back flipped out of range of the spearhead. Crouching low to the ground, he watched and waited to deliver the final blow.

xXxXx

He was toying with her, Pyuuma fumed. He was clearly the better fighter; he was faster than she was and strong as an ox. Her back was killing her from that knee strike, it would take her more that a night to recover from that blow. However, she continued to fight; she had no choice.

The spear twirled and spiraled through her nimble fingers, but her opponent countered and blocked barehanded. It annoyed her that he handled her with such ease without a weapon. Delivering an upward thrust, the figure seemed to vanish before her eyes.

Doing a quick scan of the cavern, Pyuuma saw him crouched low to the left of her. What was he planning? He was fast, but she could out maneuver him. She watched his body movements carefully to determine where he would strike next.

She never saw him move. He was there one second and then gone the next. Her eyes searched frantically around as she tightened the grip on her spear. Hearing a savage growl above her, Pyuuma looked up just as he knocked the weapon from her hands. Another kicked delivered to her chest sent her sprawling across the ground.

Lying on the ground, Pyuuma clutched her chest as she tried to sit up. Looking up, she saw the figure leap in air above her and read his intentions. With a smothered scream, the lion covered herself with the cloak as a meager form of protection against the knees aiming for her body.

xXxXx

With purposeful strides, Jadoku and four members of the head council strode through the doors of the bear clans abode. The servants scattered at the snakes bidding to wake their master.

Roused from his sleep at this hour, Lord Kaguma was incensed. The bear youkai's colossal form filled the doorway as he entered the main hall.

"What the hell is so important it could not wait until morning?" he roared. With hands on his hips, he stood towering over the elders.

"Your son, Kaguma-sama…" Jadaku spat. "Do you know his whereabouts?"

"Why would I know?" The bear youkai snapped. "The last I heard he disappeared after his failed attempt to stall Sesshomaru's vassal from delivering the message to the Southernlands."

"He did more than that," another elder said. "If not for Mouko-san's interference it would have been murder."

"You lie!" Kaguma snarled and slammed his fist down breaking a table. "Kurokuma would never…"

"But… he did, Kaguma-sama," Jadoku interrupted and held his ground. The other elders moved close behind him with their hands resting on their sword hilt.

"It appears you are unaware and uninvolved in your son's recent activities, Kaguma-sama," the snake continued. "Kurokuma is a marked man, my lord. His crime is treason punishable by a permanent sealing. I don't know about you, my lord, but to me that…" Jadoku paused pointedly, "… is a fate worse than death."

The great bear youkai looked ashen as his face fell. Moving over to his chair, he sat down and the others could hear the chair creak under his massive bulk. Jadoku felt a twinge of pity; for the first time since their acquaintance, Lord Kaguma looked his age.

"Tell me, Jadoku-san," the bear youkai whispered. "Tell me everything."

xXxXx

"You're a bold one to show your face here." Shugoryuu sneered. "Haven't you demon dogs done enough to our clan?"

Sesshomaru stood at the foot of the stairway and looked up at the dragon lord. There was bad blood between their clans. After all, it was Shugoryuu's ancestor that was responsible for the Inu no Taisho's death.

The inu youkai had battled Ryukotsusei in the sacred valley. Although fatally injured, Sesshomaru's father had been able to seal the youkai with one of his fangs. The dragon had lain dormant until Inuyasha awakened him.

With Myouga's encouragement, his idiot brother had battled Ryukotsusei to unleash the hidden powers of the Tessaiga. The dragon had used the same attack on Inuyasha that had killed his father. However, Inuyasha escaped injury by using the 'Bakuryuha'.

It was on Bokusen's suggestion that Sesshomaru was here now. According to the tree youkai, only the strongest of the snake, tiger, crane, leopard and dragon clans could form the powers of the "Gokeiken'. Mouko and Jadoku were the strongest of their lineage and it was up to Sesshomaru to recruit the others.

"Why the outrage, Shugoryuu?" Sesshomaru lifted a haughty brow and taunted the dragon in his own laird. "My father did you a favor. If not for the interference that cost him his life, your clan would no longer exist."

"Shut up!" Shugoryuu jumped to his feet and his onyx eyes flamed red. The high, dark ponytail reached well below his waist and swung side-to-side with his movement. "What the hell do you know?"

"I know Ryukotsusei went on a rampage that had his own kind cowering in fear. It was no secret," Sesshomaru sniffed. "Even your father, Tatsu-san, challenged him."

"After he was bested, your father called upon _my_ father to stop your renegade predecessor," the taiyoukai snarled, thinking of his chichi-ue. "As I see it… you owe me your allegiance and I am here to collect."

"I owe you nothing," Shugoryuu spat. "Your father only did what the council instructed him to do and nothing more."

That statement touched Sesshomaru to the core, but he appeared unmoved. With slow determined strides, he approached the staircase. His tone was neutral as he spoke, but even Shugoryuu detected the anger beneath.

"My father died fighting a battle that was yours and you owe me nothing." Sesshomaru climbed the first stair. "You cowards hid in your dwellings while they raged battle and you owe me nothing." The taiyoukai's voice remained stoic. "I see we will have to do this the hard way," he said and took another step.

"Are you a fool?" The dragon laughed, but his eyes were wary.

Armed guards appeared suddenly from Sesshomaru's rear and on the stairway, separating the youkai lords.

"Cowardice breeds more cowardice." Sesshomaru actually smiled. "Are you afraid to face me, Shugoryuu?" the taiyoukai smirked. "Will you hide behind your minions or need I cut them down in front of you?"

"Stand down!" the dragon lord ordered and looked around at his clan. Turning glittering eyes back to Sesshomaru, he slowly descended the stairs.

"Since we are to battle, Sesshomaru," Shugoryuu stated. "We will battle in the ways of the ancients. In our true forms and without the weapons emulated from the humans."

"Agreed." Sesshomaru's eyes never wavered. "Come, Shugoryuu," the tayoukai said coolly. "The sacred valley is the best place to settle our differences."

xXxXx

A woman… that muffled scream was definitely a woman.

Mouko landed over her body, his knees straddling her hips instead of crushing them as he had intended. Grabbing her in the collar, he kept her lower half pinned down with his legs as he pulled her up and snatched the hood from her head.

"Who are you?" he snapped, looking down on her bent head.

No answer.

"This is the last time I ask," Mouko said ominously and gave her a shake.

Still… no answer.

Intending to scare her, the tiger drew one of his kodachi's. He did not want to hurt her; at the worst, he could tie her up and gag her until he found Jadoku's supai. After they were gone, someone would find her down here.

Placing the blunt end of the blade under her chin, Mouko used it to raise her head and look into her eyes. Instead of fear, she stared back with intense hostility and this caused the tiger to smile. He could not see her features clearly, but she looked like a young child.

Pyuuma wondered why he was smiling. It was intimidating, although it held no malice. However, she gulped as he pressed the blade to her neck.

"I asked you a question," Mouko stated firmly.

"I… I'm just a servant," she stuttered.

Annoyed with her answer, the tiger forced her to the ground and heard her squeal. "Little girls should not lie," he said quietly. "Tell me… do all the servants wield a spear as adeptly as you?"

"I only asked your name," he continued. "I doubt that is worth dying for."

He was right about that, she thought. Her name was of no consequence; she was only a servant here. No one knew her profession and if she gave her name, maybe he would leave her unharmed. She may even lure him away from this place before he discovered…

"Pyuuma… I am called Pyuuma."

He left her so swiftly she did not feel him move. The lion barely blinked before she was free. Pyuuma sat up and looked up to find him standing over her. She remained seated and wrapped herself in the cloak.

Neither spoke. Finally, Mouko extended his hand to help her to her feet. Pyuuma stared at the appendage as if it were something foreign. She ignored it and rose, unsteadily, on her own.

She could feel him watching her, but he did not speak. Suddenly, his eyes began to scan the cavern and this alarmed Pyuuma. She had to find a way to get him away from here.

"Who are you?" she asked, not expecting an answer.

He simply turned, surveyed the ceiling and the perimeter of the cavern. Suddenly, he turned towards the area she had come from and moved in that direction.

Fear overrode common sense and Pyuuma lunged for her spear. Both reached the weapon at the same time and picked it up together. The lion pulled from one side while the tiger held firm on the other.

"Let go!" she hissed.

Pyuuma's feet dug into the ground as she pulled against his strength. However, his next words made her cease her struggles.

"What's down here, Pyuuma?"

"As you can see, there is nothing here," she spat.

"One does not fight so hard to protect nothing," Mouko said. His free hand reached up to touch the cut on his cheek. "I believe you have injured me," he said and then laughed.

Mouko snatched the spear from her grasp and Pyuuma staggered forward, but maintained her balance. "I'll hold on to this," he said and slung the weapon his shoulder. He winked at her before turning his attention back inside the cavern.

"I… ah, I can show the way out," the lion offered and hastily followed behind the tiger.

"I know the way out." Mouko smirked and kept walking. "Does this lead to the castle?"

"No!"

The tiger stopped, turned to her and appeared thoughtful. Suddenly, Mouko chuckled and said, "You are a good fighter, Pyuuma, but you could not lie if your life depended on it. I'm afraid it is not something one can learn overnight," he continued. "I don't think spying is for you, although I'm sure Jadoku-san will give you another chance to prove yourself."

Pyuuma's eyes widened in shock at hearing her commander's name fall from this strangers lips. "Who are you," she whispered. "How do you know Master Jadoku?"

"He is my comrade; he sent…"

A low sound from the cavern interrupted Mouko. Instinctively, the tiger turned and began moving in that direction, but Pyuuma threw herself in his path.

"Don't," she cried as she stood in front of him. "Tell me who you are and how do you know Jadoku-sama?"

His eyes narrowed on her small form and then shifted to the bowels of the cavern. With a sigh, he informed her.

"I am Mouko. Jadoku is a comrade and a friend."

She gasped and then kneeled before him. "Master Mouko," she breathed. "Thank goodness!"

Embarrassed, the tiger started to tell her to get up when, suddenly, the lion bolted to her feet.

"Hurry… come with me!" she shouted and ran forward.

Mouko looked dumbfounded and did not react right away. That was a switch, he thought; first, she did not want him to go and now she did.

"Come on!"

Shook from his musings, the tiger quickly followed in her wake.

The cavern opened into an even larger area. Mouko looked around and noticed constructed pillars worn from age and a winding staircase. While he surveyed the area, the lion scattered about lighting candles to illuminate the room. So absorbed in his surroundings, the tiger forgot about Pyuuma until she grabbed his hand.

"I am so glad you came," she said as she pulled him along. "I could not reach Master Jadoku on the night of the new moon. There is much to tell you and not much time. This cavern is beneath the castle. Only Lord Shishi and I know of this place."

With the light, Mouko could now see her clearly. Pyuuma was stunning. When he turned to her, the tiger noticed the honey gold hair that fell to her shoulders, her large topaz eyes that glittered in the firelight. She was tiny, but perfectly formed with womanly curves.

Her legs were a remarkable sight, he thought. Long, lean and tanned from the sun, they made her appear taller. The short sarong skirt, gave him as nice view. Dragging his gaze away, he focused on what she was saying.

"I know you must notice the smell of decay," Pyuuma said. Holding a candle high, she pointed to an opening in the earth.

Looking down, Mouko saw the remains of what were the Southernlands sentry. Frowning, he moved closer. These youkai did not die in battle; there were no broken bones or blows to the skull. Maybe it was an illness of some sort.

Mouko turned a questioning gaze to Pyumma, but she only stepped away and motioned him to follow. Heading to a circular chamber, they entered and the tiger swallowed hard at the smell. The lion lifted the candle again and revealed three figures lying on the ground.

"They are alive, just barely." Pyuuma said. "The miasma has not yet consumed them."

"Miasma?" Mouko questioned and moved closer.

"Yes… a curse of Omyouji's," she said and moved close to one of the bodies. "Omyouji is…"

"We know who he is," Mouko interrupted and squatted next to her. "A sorcerer… Jadoku knows all about him."

"Of course," Pyuuma smirked. "He is a mastermind of figuring things out."

Leaning forward, she pulled back the covers and Mouko moved closer to inspect the body. Purple bruises covered the arm and chest areas and the breathing was shallow. His gaze moved up and the tiger detected a pulse beating at the base of the throat.

Leaning down, Mouko pushed back the matted hair, turned the face to the side to look at the eye pupils and drew in a shuddering breath.

"What the…" he started and then exhaled as he turned to the woman beside him.

"That's right," Pyuuma said sadly. "It's my clansmen and Shishi's brother… Raion."

xXxXx

Thirst woke her; Kikyou rolled over and rose from her futon to get a drink and heard sounds coming from outside. With a puzzled look, she turned towards the entrance and stepped out onto the porch of the small house.

Hearing Natsumi's tinkling laugh, she wondered what the woman was doing out at this hour. She seemed in good spirits, therefore, Kikyou turned to go inside. However, hearing Juun's childish giggle had her turning back.

What was the child doing out at this time of night? Sliding her feet into her zori sandals, the miko headed into the forest.

Kikyou came upon them in the middle of a clearing, a short distance from the house. So engaged were Natsumi and Juun, that they did not hear her approach. Standing in the brush, the miko watched in amazement at their game.

Grandmother and child sat facing each other. A ball twirled in the palm of Natsumi's hand. No… it actually hovered above her hand as it twirled in the air. The older woman slowly extended her hand with the ball towards Juun.

The boy listened intently and followed the sound of air. With a smile, he held his hands out to receive it.

With their hands aligned, Natsumi attempted to pass the swirling sphere to her grandson's palm. With great care, she tilted her hand to his. The transfer complete, the ball bobbed once and the hung in the air just like Natsumi's. Suddenly, the orb's rotation began to dwindle.

"No… don't let it slow down, Juun-san," the grandmother informed him. Placing her hands over his a width apart and palms down, Natsumi made rotating motions with their hands.

Releasing him, Juun continued to circulate with his free hand over the slowed orb. The ball began to pick up speed again and then fell over.

Hearing the ball hit the ground, the child's face fell and he looked like he wanted to cry.

"It's all right," Natsumi consoled. "You put too much spin on it. Isn't that right Kikyou-san?"

The miko stepped through the brush and stood over the two sitting on the ground. Juun's ears keyed into Kikyou's movements and his head followed.

Kikyou looked from one to the other; she checked their palms expecting to see something similar to Miroku's 'Kazaana', but their palms were smooth and whole. Stepping over to Juun and leaning in front of him, Kikyou tousled his hair.

"That was very well done, Juun-san," the miko said softly. "You are truly talented."

The boy turned his eyes towards her voice and looked somewhere past her shoulder. His little legs pumped with happiness and he held his arms out to Kikyou. Understanding his request, she leaned down and scooped him up in her arms.

"Natsumi…" Kikyou began her query, but the older woman held up her hand.

"Not now," Natsumi said, rising to her feet. "We will discuss this in the morning; right now both of you need your rest."

* * *

To be continued… 


	17. Tactics

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha; this is only a fanfic.

**Authors Notes: **Hi everyone and sorry for the delay. Since my reviewers demanded more Sess/Kik interaction, I combined and condensed two chapters so we could get to the significant part.

To answer a question to my anon. reviewer, Z.M. – I used 'they' when referencing Pyuuma during her fight with Mouko because I was telling it from his perspective, as he did not know who his opponent was at the time, it was unspecific. Is this grammatically correct? I have no idea, but I am open to suggestions.

Thanks to my other anon. reviewers – batgirl14 and Kohana (thanks for the wonderful e-mail). A special thanks to Ayame Harushino for feeding me new ideas. Please read, enjoy and leave a review.

**Chapter 17: Tactics **

Finally… a worthy opponent.

Sesshomaru's crimson eyes gleamed with satisfaction as Shugoryuu's tail missed him by mere inches. The demon lords had fought throughout the night and into the morning. The grounds of the sacred valley rumbled and shook for the ferocity of their battle.

The surrounding lands trembled, causing the humans in the near village to abandon their homes for higher ground. According to legend, this had occurred some centuries before in the sacred valley. There was only minor damage done to the village at that time, but the humans decided to head for the mountains until it was over.

Using claws and the brute strength of their youkai forms, Sesshomaru and Shugoryuu clashed. The dragon lord slithered along the ground and made another pass at the inu youkai. Neatly dodging the attack, Sesshomaru clamped massive jaws down on Shugoryuu's tail. Bracing his paws in the earth, he swung his head to the side and slammed the dragon into the side of the mountain.

Before the dog demon could follow through, the dragon shot from the ground and into the sky. Suspended in air, Shugoryuu rotated his body and begun a rapid descent back to earth. Spinning wildly, he headed straight for Sesshomaru.

Although he avoided the intended blow, flying debris struck the taiyoukai. Pelted by flying rock and temporarily blinded from the dust, the dragon rammed Sesshomaru in the midsection and pushed him back.

Reading Shugoryuu's intentions to slam him into the rocks behind him, Sesshomaru twisted his upper body and latched on to the back of the dragon's neck. Pressing down with his weight, he brought his prey down with his scaly underside dragging the ground.

Shugoryuu roared in pain as Sesshomaru held tight. The inu youkai's front paws gripped the dragon's shoulders as one back paw embedded in its body and the other clamped down on the tail. With his body pinned under Sesshomaru's weight, Shogoryuu struggled in vain.

"Concede!" The taiyoukai growled, but the dragon continued to thrash about. "You are stubborn, Shugoryuu," Sesshomaru smirked, released the dragon and backed a short distance away.

Planting his paws firmly apart, Sesshomaru's tail swished back and forth readying himself. "Come," he sniffed and bared a fang. "We shall continue."

Shugoryuu rose unsteadily and twisted his body in his opponent's direction. Turning hostile eyes on the inu youkai he reverted to human form indicating his surrender.

"What do you want with us?" The dragon lord shouted across the distance.

"I thought I was clear," said Sesshomaru, taking human shape. "It is your allegiance I require and possibly the powers of the 'Gokeiken'."

xXxXx

Mouko and Ah-un landed just as the sun broke over the horizon of the Westernlands. Jumping from the beast back, the tiger ignored the queasiness caused by the flight and headed straight for Sesshomaru's study. Entering the foyer, Mouko encountered Jadoku in the corridor.

"That was fast," the snake said in surprise. Noticing the tiger was alone, he inquired. "Where is she?"

"I left her behind," Mouko stated, swept past Jadoku and into the study.

Following behind his friend, the snake closed the shoji firmly behind them. He was upset that Pyuuma was not with him, but he silently awaited an explanation from Mouko.

"I found Pyuuma, or rather she found me. However, there is a lot going on in the Southernlands and she needs to be there, Jadoku-san."

"Did you know that Kurokuma was there?"

"Yes… your little supai told me," Mouko said and gingerly touched the healing scar on his cheek. "I plan to return immediately, but I wanted to report in and I need to talk with Yoippari-sama."

"I know you are going back for Kurokuma, actually I'm surprised you returned without a confrontation," said Jadoku and then looked meaningfully at the tiger's scar. "I can see you felt the wrath of Pyuuma's spear."

"You could have warned me," Mouko accused. "She's really dangerous with that thing."

"Why didn't she return with you?" Jadoku asked.

"She refused," Mouko said simply. "Besides… the boy needs her there and based on what was discovered, I thought it was best."

Jadoku frowned. "What's going on over there?"

"Raion's alive, Jadoku-san," the tiger said and continued at the snakes shocked expression. "He and his sentry were infected with a miasma. According to Pyuuma, Shishi has been trying to keep them alive. Out of twelve youkai, there are only three left including Raion."

"Pyuuma had to stay as she has taken over the nightly vigils. She is well aware of the danger, but she won't leave the boy."

"I see," Jadoku said thoughtfully. "What do you need with Yoippari-sama?"

"I need to find Lady Kikyou." Mouko said. "She is a priestess and has experience with miasmas. Truthfully, I do not think Raion and the others have much time left. We need someone to purify the affliction immediately."

"I promised Pyuuma I would return tonight with help. We can't move them just yet and I need supplies and rations," he continued. "What's been going on here?"

"Sesshomaru has yet to return and after discovering Kurokuma's whereabouts, we visited Kaguma," Jadoku informed him. "To say he was surprised at his son's actions is putting it mildly; he is not taking it well."

Mouko looked saddened. He had a lot of respect for Kaguma and he personally knew the feelings from a broken father and son bond. However, Kurokuma had chosen his own path and it was the wrong one. With a sigh, the tiger rose to his feet.

"Let's find Yoippari-sama."

xXxXx

After pulling the covers over the sleeping child, Kikyou pushed a strand of hair from his face and smiled down on him. Juun was truly amazing, she was interested in finding out more about his and Natsumi's past.

Standing, the miko walked quietly from the room. Stepping outside, she took a seat next to Natsumi on the small stairs. Neither woman spoke; Kikyou waited patiently for the older woman to begin her story.

"Juun and I are from a long line of ancient deities that controlled the elements," Natsumi began. "Our ancestors manipulated the air. What you saw in the forest, was a game I created to teach Juun to control the air circulating around him."

"Over the centuries, the air deities procreated with humans producing anomalies such as Juun and I," Natsumi continued. "Although we are human, we have inherited the abilities of our predecessors."

Hearing a small gasp from Kikyou, Natsumi smirked as she turned to the miko. "Our powers are meager compared to the elders. We cannot control the weather or the winds, only direct a small portion and only for a limited time."

"Juun is considered the strongest of our kind to come along as both his parents were descendants of the air deities. Seiran, my daughter and Juun's mother, traveled to China. While there, she met Feng Li. He was the son of a rice merchant and an air descendant from the Zhejiang province. They fell in love and were married against his family's wishes."

"There was so much hostility within the family that when Juun was born, my daughter and her husband decided to come here," Natsumi continued. "They never reached Japan, but Juun was brought to me from a servant of the household. The servant informed me that Seiran and Feng Li were involved in a fatal accident; the one that caused Juun's blindness."

"It was clear that Feng Li's family wanted nothing to do with the boy. Raising a blind child considered a haafu did not fit into their plans." With a sigh, Natsumi finished her story and then turned to the miko.

"Now you see, Kikyou-san, what I meant about two special children. Juun and your child are the same. Two children with parents of different cultures, your child, Kikyou, will also have unique powers."

"The people of this village know about our lineage," said Natsumi. "We do not practice at night to hide our skill, but because the air current flows better during that time. The villagers welcomed us, I have no doubt your child will be welcomed also."

"I am glad to hear that," Kikyou said. "It is good that Juun has you, Natsumi-san. The boy is young for such hardships, but you have taught him well. I do not think Juun realizes that he is impaired."

"That… is as it should be," Natsumi smiled.

xXxXx

Pyuuma bathed hurriedly and then proceeded to her rooms. The lioness did this faithfully to disguise the scent from underground. Mouko had informed her that Kurokuma would definitely notice his scent; therefore, she was more thorough than usual.

Opening the shoji of her rooms, she noticed Shishi was gone. The boy had taken up the makeshift futon and had left no sign of his presence. Lying down, she tried to get some sleep before her duties began, but found she could not sleep.

What would happen now? Soon the council would know of their dilemma. Mouko would take the information back to Jadoku, but she wondered how they would proceed.

As she and the tiger had discussed, a direct confrontation would not only put Shishi's life in jeopardy but the entire population of the southern realm. Their armies did not know their worst enemy was within the castle itself.

Omyouji and Kurokuma had poisoned everyone's minds and turned their subjects against the council. Only she and Shishi knew what Omyouji had done to Raion and the other youkai who had dared to interfere in his plans.

After Mateisouka's untimely death on the battlefield, the sorcerer had tried to manipulate Raion. Unlike Shishi, his brother was healthy, strong and challenged Omyouji openly. A short time later, the Lord of the Southernlands suddenly disappeared.

Turning on her side, Pyuuma groaned at the pain in her back from Mouko's blow. The tiger was as good as his reputation. She had heard a lot about his exploits on and off the battlefield. According to Hebi, Mouko was Jadoku's right hand and the two had worked on many missions together.

The tiger had said he would return tonight with a message from her commander and with help for Raion and the others. It was too bad she could not tell Shishi just yet. Mouko had asked her to wait until they could formulate a plan before informing the young lord.

Folding her hands behind her head, Pyuuma looked out at the stars, the last remnants of night and thought of the tiger. She had watched him transform into his natural youkai state and felt envious. As a hanyou, she did not have the ability to change.

Mouko's demon form was just as impressive as his human one; both body structures were well developed with sleek muscle tone. Pyuuma had an urge to run her hands across the orange and black fur as he jumped through the opening of the cavern with a promise to return.

The tiger said he would bring someone with healing abilities to disperse the miasma in Raion and the remaining sentry. This would give them the edge; with the true lion lord well again, it would alleviate Shishi's burden and remove him from danger.

The boy had been through so much on his own, thought Pyuuma. At least now, they had help and soon Shishi would be able to concentrate of enjoying life.

xXxXx

"Tell him to go away!"

Tsuru, the mistress of the cranes snapped to her servant and waved her hand in dismissal. "I am not receiving visitors at this time."

The servant bowed and withdrew, but reluctant to relay the message to the visitor in the hall.

"Are you sure that was wise, Tsuru-chan?" Hikyuu of the leopard clan stated. "After all, it is Sesshomaru."

"Hmph!" Tsuru sniffed. "I don't care! He cannot jut show up unannounced. Who the hell does he think he is?"

"Well… yeah, but…" Hikyuu began, but the doors flew open, interrupting the leopard. Both youkai looked up as the object of their conversation strode through the entrance.

Rising slowly to her feet, Tsuru flexed her talons as she turned to face the intruder. "I clearly stated I was not seeing visitors today," she said through clenched teeth.

"You will see me, Tsuru-san," Sesshomaru said coolly.

"You arrogant bast…"

"Such a petulant, foul mouthed child," the taiyoukai sniffed and took a seat across from the female youkai. "When you are through with your tantrum, we have business to discuss."

"I have no business with the likes of you!" Tsuru spat. The crane tossed her silver mane and turned her back on Sesshomaru.

Tsuru was a brat, the taiyoukai surmised. Spoiled and pampered by her clan, the girl was a handful. Sliding a glance over to the other female youkai, he wondered how someone as level headed as Hikyuu could have befriended her.

The leopard smirked and inclined her head in greeting, her large onyx eyes showing amusement.

"How are you, my lord? It has been awhile."

"Ah…" Sesshomaru sniffed haughtily. "Finally, someone displays proper manners toward their superiors."

Before Hikyuu could respond Tsuru rounded on the inu youkai, her cerulean eyes glittered. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Calm down Tsuru-chan," the leopard said. Leaning back in her seat, she focused on the taiyoukai. "I am sure Sesshomaru has a reason for being here or he would not bother with us; am I right, my lord?"

Looking at them now, no one would guess these two were the most outstanding prodigies of their clan. Tsuru was tall, elegantly slender and looked as fragile as glass. Her silver mane, similar to his, hung down her back with streaks of black threaded through.

Her aerial attacks on the battlefield were precise and accurate. She moved as graceful as any dancer moved and was a pleasure to watch. However, she was prone to fits when she could not get her way, could be most disagreeable and vindictive when crossed.

Hikyuu, however, was of average height with pixie features that were always pleasant. She was soft spoken, but direct. Her spotted, fawn, short-cropped hair swept back from her face, made her dark eyes appear larger.

The leopard was renowned for her tracking skills. Diligent and a team player, Hikyuu nearly matched her comrades Jadoku in stealth and Mouko in temperament.

"You are aware of the trouble in the southern realm," Sesshomaru stated. "The council is calling for war…"

"How is that our business?" Tsuru snapped, still fuming from his comments earlier.

A chilling glare from the taiyoukai silenced her and embarrassed, the crane resumed her seat. Turning back to the sensible one, Sesshomaru addressed Hikyuu.

"The power of the "Gokeiken is what I seek," he informed them. "I may not need you, I am only preparing. It seems that all five clan members must agree on the cause in order to use the power. Therefore, if that is what _I _require, you _will_ agree."

"When and if I call upon you, I expect you to answer promptly and without hesitation. Is that clear?"

"There is no need for such high handedness, my lord," Hikyuu smiled. "I am in, but I can only speak for myself. You will have to contact Jadoku, Mouko, Shugoryuu and, of course, Tsuru here." She pointed to her friend.

"Then it is settled," Sesshomaru said and rose to his feet. "Jadoku, Mouko and I are on one accord. Shugoryuu took some convincing, but finally agreed and now I have your consent."

"Wait just a minute!" Tsuru jumped up and stamped her foot as Sesshomaru headed for the door. "I haven't agreed to anything."

"You may not have agreed," the taiyoukai said firmly. "However, you will not disappoint me, Tsuru-san," he added meaningfully. Gold eyes clashed with blue; with an elegant sniff, Sesshomaru turned and left the room.

Striding down the corridor, the taiyoukai lifted a brow at the string of curses coming from Tsuru's lips.

xXxXx

Perched high in a tree and covered by the brush, Mouko sat and waited for the priestess to appear. He finally spotted her coming from the direction of the fields, but she was not alone. Kikyou traveled with a woman and a young child.

Not wanting to scare the other humans, the tiger relaxed against the bark and continued to wait. Now early evening, Mouko had to ask Kikyou to accompany him as well as travel back to the Southernlands to meet Pyuuma at the cavern by nightfall.

He watched as the trio headed towards a small house at the edge of the village and went inside. A second later Kikyou emerged, equipped with her bow and arrows and headed in his direction.

The tiger smiled. The priestess must have keyed into his aura. Recalling Jadoku's near mishap at the castle, he would have to approach cautiously.

Kikyou sensed the demonic aura as soon as she entered he village. Its intensity was akin to the high-level youkai she had encountered in the Westernlands. Walking with Natsumi and Juun, she saw them to their home. Arming herself, Kikyou decided to investigate the forest.

Approaching the outer perimeter, Kikyou scanned the trees. Hearing a soft footfall, she turned in that direction. Suddenly, the scent of the forest flooded her nostrils. Her vision and hearing intensified as she turned in a circle drew her bow and aimed.

"Come out!" she ordered. Her ears noticed the smallest of sounds. Pulling back on the strings, Kikyou said coolly, "This is your last warning." Hearing masculine laughter, Kikyou lowered her weapon.

"Mouko-san," she sighed.

The tiger stepped through the foliage, with his hands raised in mock surrender. "You would not shoot a friend; would you, Lady Kikyou?" Striding towards her, Mouko stopped and smiled down on her exasperated expression. "Your powers grow stronger," he said. "If I did not know better, I would think that you tracked me."

Kikyou could not reveal that she _had_ tracked him. Since the pregnancy, both her audio and visual perception had magnified. Her sense of smell had also heightened in her condition, which was not necessarily a good thing. Not only had she sensed his aura, but she had keyed into his movements as well.

"Why are you here?" the miko asked to distract him. "Have you brought the children?"

"Uh… well, no…" The tiger looked a bit uncomfortable. "Actually, I have come to ask your assistance."

"Assistance? Is it Rin?" Kikyou asked anxiously. "Is she…"

"No." Mouko said firmly and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Calm down, it is not young Rin."

Kikyou's eyes went wide as they met the tiger's. Surely, it was not… it could not be…

"Sesshomaru is fine," Mouko said and smiled gently. "I need you to accompany me to the Southernlands. I can explain on the way, Lady Kikyou, but I am afraid time is of the essence."

The miko seemed to give this some thought and then asked. "How long will I be away?"

"That… I cannot tell you," the tiger said. "It depends on what we find when we arrive."

"All right," Kikyou said. "Wait here. I will return shortly." The miko turned and headed back to the village to inform Natsumi she would be away for awhile.

xXxXx

Pyuuma knocked on the shoji before entering the study and all talking ceased. Carrying a tray of food, she set it down on a low table and turned to the young lord.

"Is that all you require, my lord?" the mountain lion addressed Shishi with tired eyes.

She was very tired and her back ached terribly. If only she had enough time to soak in a warm tub. Pyuuma hoped to squeeze in a few more hours of rest before tonight.

The three occupants in the room turned to her query. Omyouji smirked, Kurokuma looked on with interest and Shishi simply looked bored.

"No… that is not all," the young lord sniffed haughtily. "I have laundry in my suite to which you will attend. Ryoko has attempted to do it, but she is positively useless."

Inwardly, Pyuuma moaned, but bowed deep. "Yes, my lord," she said and withdrew from the room, closing the shoji behind her. Halting just outside, she overheard the three conversing.

"My word, young master," Omyouji chuckled. "Are you trying to work the poor girl to death? She looks absolutely dreadful… like she has not slept in weeks."

"I must agree, Shishi-sama." Kurokuma's amusement was evident in his voice. "You are a hard taskmaster."

"It is nothing," the boy sniffed. "Pyuuma is accustomed to this sort of work. She has served us well and, under the circumstances, she has been treated fairly."

"What did I tell you, Kurokuma-san," Omyouji addressed the bear youkai. "Did I not tell you that my young master will be a fair and just lord?"

The bear bowed mockingly and exchanged glances with Omyouji. "Why, yes… I believe you did," said Kurokuma.

Shishi missed the exchange. The boy had walked over to the array of foods laid out. As he made his choices, he frowned and wondered if Pyuuma had understood. He felt bad that he had to speak of her in such a way, but he had to keep up appearances. Turning back to his advisor and guest, he motioned them to join him.

Entering Shishi's rooms, Pyuuma expected to find loads of laundry. Instead, she found a makeshift futon rolled in the corner of the room. Walking over, she saw a note tucked into the layers. Picking it up, it read…

"Rest."

It seemed Shishi was returning the favor from last night; the boy was truly considerate. As she was the only one allowed in Shishi's rooms unattended, no one would disturb her sleep. She would awaken later ready and refreshed for her activities tonight.

Pyuuma smiled widely and began laying out the futon. Sliding under the covers, she sighed and immediately fell into a blissful slumber.

xXxXx

It was early evening by the time Sesshomaru arrived back in the Westernlands. He had made contact with Shugoryuu, Tsuru and Hikyuu, however, he was unable to locate Kikyou.

"You have returned, my lord."

Sesshomaru turned to see Rin standing at the end of the corridor. The child was barefoot and dirt streaked her light blue yukata and her face. She and Idzuna must have just come in from play.

Striding down the corridor towards her, the taiyoukai stopped in front of the child and stated the obvious.

"You are in need of a bath," he said simply.

"I know," Rin's face scrunched when she smiled. "Yoippari-sama said I could come greet you first," she said with a giggle. "How was your day, Sesshomaru-sama; did you find your friends?"

"Comrades," the taiyoukai corrected. "They are comrades, Rin, nothing more and yes… I found them."

Turning to his study, the child fell in step behind Sesshomaru and continued her chatter.

"It is good that you found your friends… ah… I mean comrades," Rin said with a smile and then looked at her guardian questionably. "Do you think Mouko-sama will find Lady Kikyou that easy?"

Sesshomaru stopped in his tracks and looked down on the child. "Mouko is in search of the woman?" he questioned. Why was he looking for Kikyou when he should be in the Southernlands.

"Mouko-sama returned and asked Yoippari-sama for help finding her," Rin informed him. "He said that he needed Kikyou-sama's help."

The taiyoukai mulled this over. Based on information from Bokusen, something new must have occurred in his absence. Sesshomaru was sure Jadoku had acted promptly on the information, but why did Mouko need Kikyou's aid?

"Where is Jadoku?"

"He left right after Mouko-sama, but he has not returned," said Rin. "Will you be leaving again, my lord? If not, would you have dinner with me?"

Although Rin kept her smile in place, Sesshomaru sensed her wariness and that his answer was very important to her. The child's eyes shone expectantly as she awaited a response.

They had not spent much time together since he returned home. Working with the council and the issues at the castle had dominated his time. He and Rin had begun sort of a ritual; they sat together at the end of the day and watched the sunset. Sometimes she talked, even though he did not, but he always listened.

Looking down on her, Sesshomaru relented. Rin was patient; she had never demanded anything of him. The child cared for him and his stoicism had never deterred her feelings.

"Try and make yourself presentable," Sesshomaru sniffed, but laid a head on top of her head and then turned to enter the study.

"Whee!" she squealed with delight and ran for the stairs. "I will be ready, Sesshomaru-sama!"

Standing in the entrance, the taiyoukai watched her go. "It does not take much to satisfy these humans," Sesshomaru said. "Do you not agree, Jadoku-san?"

"Only the young ones," the snake said, materialized from the evening shadows and followed the inu youkai into the study. "I have received word from Bokusen, it seems that Kurokuma has made his way to the southern realm and has taken up residence in the castle itself."

"So… he plans an allegiance with this Omyouji; does he?" sniffed Sesshomaru. "It appears the fools will use each other to achieve their own goals." The taiyoukai moved to his spot at the window and looked out. "Prepare your troops, Jadoku-san," he said. "We will advance to the Southernlands and I will inform the council."

"I have already spoken to the council on your behalf, Sesshomaru-san," said Jadoku. "I have asked them to hold off on the siege until further notice."

Sesshomaru lifted an eyebrow. "Why is that?" he questioned.

"Mouko returned earlier with word that Raion is alive. He discovered through my supai that he was infected with a miasma and that Shishi has been looking after his brother in an underground cavern," Jadoku informed him.

"Of course Omyouji is responsible," Sesshomaru said as he turned to Jadoku.

"Of course," Jadoku smirked. "I assume he could not control Raion as he thought and it seems he cannot control Shishi."

"So it seems," the taiyoukai agreed. Turning back to the window and away from Jadoku, Sesshomaru allowed his eyes to soften although his voice was still businesslike. "Mouko has recruited the… priestess," he paused over the word, "… to purify the miasma."

"Yes, Yoippari-sama helped locate her and he has gone to ask her assistance."

"I see," Sesshomaru said and then after a moments hesitation. "I will personally go to the Southernlands for a full report. I want you to join us later once you have gathered the troops, but just a small number for now."

"But, Sesshomaru-san, I already told the council…" Jadoku began.

"I meant your youkai unit, Jadoku-san," Sesshomaru smirked. "There is no need to inform the council of our plans or to use the minions under their command. We will access the situation once there and act accordingly."

The snake almost smiled at Sesshomaru's cunning. He should have known the taiyoukai would have his own plans in order; he was not one to follow others rule. He was not sure what he had in mind, but just the thought was challenging.

"Are you leaving right way?" the snake asked. "Lord Kaguma has requested an audience with you. He is aware of his son's actions and would like to assist in his capture; however, I am sure he has another request."

"I am sure he does," Sesshomaru said without malice. "I will see him after my dinner engagement and then I am off to the Southernlands," … and to Kikyou, he added silently.

xXxXx

"Are you all right, Lady Kikyou?"

Mouko's voice sounded far away. The smell in the cavern was unbearable to the miko's delicate condition and heightened senses. Leaning against the earthen wall, she tried to quell the queasiness.

"I am fine, Mouko-san," she said with her eyes closed. "Just one moment… please."

"Are you sure?" he inquired. "I could leave you above ground and bring them to you."

"No," Kikyou said. "We have to make sure it is safe to move them first. However, the foul air cannot be healthy." Straightening from the wall, the miko preceded the tiger down the passage.

Hearing movement in the passage, Pyuuma ran down the stairway. She had slept longer than she anticipated. Had it not been for Shishi waking her, she would have arrived late.

Moving to the opening, she stopped short as a woman stepped through with Mouko behind. The lioness stared wide-eyed in surprise; this woman was a human. As soon as she moved, both Mouko and the woman turned in her direction. After a quick bow, Pyuuma slowly approached.

Mouko stood with a big grin on his face and said, "I have returned as promised." He returned her greeting with an overly dramatic bow.

"Who is this woman?"

That came out a bit harsh, thought Pyuuma, but it was too late to retract the words.

Mouko's smile faltered as he looked between the two women. "Oh… ah… this is Lady Kikyou. She is a priestess who has the ability to purify miasmas," he said and grinned again.

Pyuuma's eyes narrowed. "She does not look like a priestess," she said. "Where are her traditional robes?"

The thought must have just occurred to Mouko as his head whipped around to take in Kikyou's attire. She was dressed in a white keso with dark blue hakamas.

"Ah… well… I guess…" Mouko muttered uncomfortably.

"I hate to interrupt this lover's spat, but I believe your bickering is wasting time." Kikyou said stoically. Turning to the smell assailing her nostrils, without a word to the others, she turned in that direction.

"Hey! Wait right there!" Pyuuma snarled and grew more incensed as Kikyou ignored her. Taking a step forward, she found her path blocked by Mouko.

"What is wrong with you, Pyuuma," the tiger snapped. "You asked for help; is this how you show your apprecation? Lady Kikyou came because I asked for her assistance."

"She is a human," the lioness accused.

"You are part human," Mouko challenged, his green eyes stormy. "Or are you ashamed of that?"

Pyuuma's topaz eyes grew large in her face and Mouko realized he had clearly hit a nerve. He felt bad for her; he knew it was tough for hanyou's to live amongst their full-fledged peers, but she had to learn to appreciate her human qualities. With a sigh, the tiger turned away.

"You should appreciate good help and loyalty, it is a rare find in these times," he informed her. "Right now, Raion and the others are more important." With those words, he followed behind Kikyou.

Entering the circular chamber, Mouko kneeled next to Kikyou. He remained silent as she examined her patients and a little later, a sullen Pyuuma joined them. After analyzing all three, the priestess finally turned to him.

"I need to begin purification immediately, but we must move them Mouko-san. The air down here is stifling," Kikyou said and then turned to Pyuuma. "Is there a place above ground where they will be safe? They are in desperate need of fresh air."

The lioness did not look at Kikyou as she spoke. "There is cave, but it is far. It lies away from the outskirts of the next village, but it is cool there and has a stream. Raion, Shishi and I used to play there as children."

"Is there a way to transport them?" Kikyou asked.

Pyuuma gave this some thought and then answered. "I may be able to procure a cart from the stables and bring it to the opening."

"Can you do it tonight?" Mouko asked.

"I… well… I can try," the lioness stated.

"Before you go, I want you to take this," Kikyou said and held out a ball made of some sort of foliage. Both Pyuuma and Mouko leaned in to look at it and immediately had an urge to purr.

"What is that?" the tiger asked dreamily.

Kikyou's face was bland, but she had an urge to laugh at the euphoric expression on both their faces. "It is a mixture of herbs and mint," she said. "I must warn you, Pyuuma, the scent attracts cats… of every variety, however, it will also disguise our scent," the miko said as she placed the ball around her neck.

"Hurry back," the miko said as the lioness rose to her feet. Kikyou turned back to her patients as Mouko escorted Pyuuma to the exit.

"Be careful and stay clear of Kurokuma, this fragrance won't work on him," the tiger informed her. "Like Kikyou said, hurry back. I have a bone to pick with you later." With a smile and a wink, he pushed her up the stairs.

xXxXx

Looking out into the night, Yoippari smiled to herself. After dinner with Rin, a conference with Kaguma and an exchange of words with her, Sesshomaru was on his way to the Southern realm. Standing on the engawa, the owl recalled their discussion earlier…

"_You informed Mouko-san of the priestess whereabouts," Sesshomaru accused._

"_Yes… I did," Yoippari said simply as she went about her duties. "Should I not have?" The owl turned large eyes to him. "Mouko did say it was very important that he find her." _

_Sesshomaru's eyes glittered as he looked down on the owl. She was trying to draw him out, to get him to admit something. That look once had him spouting his frustrations to her as a child. Although he was not a child any longer, Yoippari was the only person he could tell his deepest thoughts to, if she did not know already. _

"_No… it was fine that you told him," he sniffed elegantly. "I was only asking." _

"_Sounds more like you were insinuating." Yoippari sniffed also, realizing she had the upper hand. "So… what is all the fuss about? It is not as if you were looking for her yourself; am I right?" _

_She knew; Sesshomaru smirked. Yoippari was too smart for her own good and she knew him. Deciding not to insult her intelligence by lying, the taiyoukai turned and left without a word. _

Returning to the present, Yoippari's smile deepened. From the day Kikyou left the west, the owl had kept close watch on her. After all, it was her job to watch over and protect the inu youkai heirs. No one knew, certainly not Sesshomaru that it was she that had alerted the Inu no Taisho that Izayoi was in danger the night she gave birth to Inuyasha.

Now… she would keep watch on Sesshomaru and Kikyou's child. Although their child was heir to the Westernlands, it was still a hanyou. This complicated matters, but as she foresaw in her vision, the child would become the most influential successor of the inu lineage.

Since the mother had to be a human, Kikyou was the perfect choice. With her strength of character, sound judgment and rational, the child would be loved, but not coddled or pampered. As for Sesshomaru, he had much to offer his child also, but would he?

xXxXx

"Do you sense anything, my lord?"

Met with silence, Jaken waited while Sesshomaru surveyed the area of the southern realm. With his eyes closed, the taiyoukai seemed etched in stone as he stood still and attempted to key into Kikyou's aura.

Suddenly, Sesshomaru's head swiveled to the right. The demon toad knew to stay quiet; he did not utter another word until his master turned and headed in that direction.

"You have found them?" Jaken questioned as moved away from the castle. "I must say, I never thought to come here again. The heat here is unbearable and…"

"Are you saying you did not want to accompany me, Jaken?" Sesshomaru asked, but continued walking.

"Ah… no… not at all, my lord," Jaken stuttered. "That is not what I meant at all. I am honored that you asked to come." To be honest, the demon toad had felt neglected of late. The last time Sesshomaru traveled, he just left without a word. On his return, he had not spoken of where he had been.

"Then stop complaining." The taiyoukai's tone was bland as they headed across the expanse of land. Jaken remained quiet until they reached their destination.

Kikyou's aura grew stronger and washed over him as they approached a cave. Standing in the entrance, he noticed the woman had erected a barrier at the opening.

"Oh, dear!" The demon toad stood next to his master. "A barrier," he croaked.

Unconcerned, Sesshomaru moved forward. This was Kikyou's spiritual wall and he possessed the Shikon no Tama. Even without it, he would have no trouble getting through.

"Hold on to me, Jaken," the taiyoukai informed his vassal. He waited only a second until he felt the demon toad latch on to his hakamas and then proceeded into the barrier.

Sesshomaru felt no resistance, but Jaken seemed to have a hard time. By the time they passed through, the demon toad fell to the floor and his eyes were as large as saucers.

"Well, now…" Mouko's voice boomed out. "Sesshomaru-san… Jaken-san… this is unexpected." The tiger moved out in the open followed by another youkai carrying a spear. "I did not expect you until later." He smiled as he sheathed his kodachis. "Is Jadoku-san with you?"

"No." Sesshomaru's response was short and his eyes searched the cave. "Where is the woman?" Kikyou's scent was all over the place and he detected her presence, but he did not see her.

Mouko struggled to suppress a smile and not trusting himself to speak, he simply pointed to the back of the cave.

"Take care of Jaken," he stated and then moved forward, but found his way blocked by Pyuuma.

Bowing, the lioness informed Sesshomaru that the priestess was finishing her bath and politely asked if he would wait until she returned. Pyuuma looked up and took a step back at the golden glaciers directed at her.

After the lioness had returned with the travel cart, she, Kikyou and Mouko had worked together to transport the patients to the cave. They had set up camp while the miko attended to the sick.

Overwhelmed by Kikyou's powers, Pyuuma never imagined a human could be that strong. She looked on in awe as the miko used her spiritual energy to purify the miasma.

With a newfound respect for the human, Pyuuma suggested Kikyou take a break. The woman looked fatigued, therefore, the lioness showed her where she could bathe and change clothes. It was only out of concern that she had tried to detain the inu youkai. Besides, she had heard that he did not care for humans at all.

Pyuuma froze in her spot as Sesshomaru gave her the once over and then glided past her. Mouko's light touch on her arm, released the lioness from the taiyoukai's icy glare.

"I was only trying to…" she began.

"Don't worry about it. Mouko smiled. "He doesn't differentiate, he treats us all the same," the tiger laughed. Bending down, he leaned over the demon toad sprawled across the floor of the cave. "Come on," he said. "Give me a hand with Jaken."

xXxXx

Although still tired, Kikyou felt refreshed after the bath. She had finally washed away the stench of the underground. Slipping into the yukata, she sat before the fire and proceeded to dry her hair.

Kikyou had not mentioned it yet, but one of the sentries was not going to survive. The miasma had infected his lung, his shallow breath and wheezing indicated they had collapsed. However, she would do all she could to save the other two.

Using her spiritual energy left her exhausted. With her pregnancy, she now tired easily. Hearing her stomach growl, the miko smiled. She wanted rest, but her child wanted food. There was no doubt, which one would have their demands met first. The child took a lot out of her; it seemed they were just as obstinate as their father was.

Running her fingers through her hair one last time, Kikyou rose, wrapped and belted the yukata. Picking up her travel satchel, she headed to the front of the cave.

Suddenly, a slight breeze swept past Kikyou, filled her nostrils and causing heady sensations. She would recognize that scent anywhere, even without the heightened senses. Sesshomaru… he was here and coming this way.

As if in a trance, Kikyou turned and moved in his direction. Her heart fluttered in her chest and she felt flushed. She was not ready to see him, yet… how she wanted to see him. Before she could stop herself, the miko turned and ran to meet him.

She could hear his footsteps now and although she anticipated seeing him, Kikyou came to her senses. She stopped short and leaned her hands on the earthen wall. Sesshomaru would not appreciate her pathetic display of emotion. She must maintain her composure, she thought as she struggled to suppress her desire for him. With a sigh, Kikyou straightened from the wall, put on her stoic mask and turned to face her child's father.

He stood before her, his face void of expression. His eyes glittered dangerously and it took every ounce of Kikyou's willpower to meet them head on.

"Sesshomaru," she spoke softly and inclined her head in greeting.

The tayoukai's eyes roamed her face and her entire person. Damn… she was more beautiful than ever. She stood before him so calm and composed. Had she thought of him at all these last few months as he had thought of her?

"You left the village," he stated accusingly and with more vehemence than intended.

Kikyou looked dumbfounded and then replied. "Well… yes… I did."

"Why?"

Thinking on that, the miko responded. "I wanted to leave."

"You gave no notice," Sesshomaru said coolly.

"Really?" Kikyou lifted an eyebrow. "I did not realize I needed to report my whereabouts," she said sarcastically.

"I was only speaking on behalf of Rina and Idzuna," he told a half-truth. "They have been waiting to visit with you."

Lifting her head in a haughty manner, the miko imitated him perfectly. "It seems you are quite able to find me when you require my assistance," she snapped.

Standing in the shadows, Kikyou did not see Sesshomaru's smile. However, she did notice the predatory gleam in his eyes as he advanced on her.

"It seems time has yet to curb that waspish tongue, Kikyou," he smirked and continued towards her.

His rich voice caressed her name and put a crack in her resolve to remain sensible. She would be here at least a few days, if not longer, and she had to conquer this now. The miko was sure that her condition had a lot to do with these rampant feelings; however, she had yet to decide to tell him about the child.

Sesshomaru stopped directly in front of her and Kikyou kept her eyes in line with his breastplate. He smelt so good that it recalled erotic images of their night together.

"You are trembling," he said.

"I had a bath," she said simply, avoiding his eyes and then almost jumped when he threaded his fingers through her still damp hair.

"Your scent is unchanged," he said softly. "You have not found a mate."

It was on the tip of her tongue to say that she already had a mate. Instead, she lowered her head and replied, "No… not yet."

Relief flooded through Sesshomaru. "That is good." The words left his lips before he could stop them. Tugging gently on her hair, he tilted her face up to meet his and looked deep into her eyes.

Both read the others desire and Kikyou stopped fighting. He would never say it, but Sesshomaru communicated with his eyes. He felt the same as she, with a hunger as deep as hers. It was that mutual madness again and her body pulsated with need. As if reading her mind, Sesshomaru pulled her roughly against him allowing her to feel his.

"Sesshomaru…" she gasped with delight.

"Silence, woman," he commanded.

A sharp retort sprung to Kikyou's lips. However, before she could utter them, Sesshomaru's lips closed over hers, hot and urgent. Rising up on her toes, the miko met his demands with her own. Her hands greedily reached for him, pulling him down to deepen their kiss.

Each noticed something different about the other. Swept away by the intensity of her youkai senses, Kikyou reveled in his nearness. Sesshomaru's scent, taste and skin texture was forever embedded in her being. Is this how he felt being with her; did he enjoy her body as she enjoyed his?

She was unusually aggressive, thought Sesshomaru. Her hands were gentle, yet forceful. She allowed him to lead, but subtlety initiated her wants. Had she missed their coupling, had she missed him? Was this yearning the feeling of which the humans spoke?

Locked in a heated embrace, their lips plundered and their hands explored. Kikyou nearly cried out as his lips left hers to taste the long line of her throat. Her body shivered in awareness as his tongue brushed across the rapid pulse.

Although heaven bound, the sudden growling of her stomach reminded Kikyou that her child had other plans. Embarrassed, the miko buried her head in Sesshomaru's shoulder as her cheeks burned bright pink.

"I… there was… no time to…" the miko stuttered.

"I see." Sesshomaru's voice was laced with amusement. Pulling away, he captured Kikyou's chin with his fingers and lifted her head.

Who would have guessed that this practical woman could blush so prettily? No longer blinded by lust, he looked into her eyes and noticed the dark circles underneath. "We will feed you and then you will rest," he informed her and saw her look of disappointment.

"Come, Kikyou," Placing a hand at the small of her back, Sesshomaru guided her back to the front of the cave. "To accommodate your hunger, mine will have to wait… at least for now."

To be continued…


	18. Truth

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha; this is only a fanfic.

**Authors Notes: **Hello everyone! I'm back and very sorry for not posting sooner. I blame work, studies, a snowstorm, a sick doggy and my befuddled brain for the unexpected delay.

Thank you my anon. reviewers, Feely, Z.M (I appreciate the advice, I will keep it in mind) and, of course, Kohana (your inquisitiveness is my motivation) and to all of you. A special thanks to PurePower and Starving Lunatic for the wake up call. You guys keep me going.

Well… without further delay; please read, hope you enjoy (crossing fingers) and leave a review.

**Chapter 18: Truth **

The glow from the cave's fire accentuated the sleeping woman's features. Sitting across from her, Sesshomaru watched Kikyou in slumber. After Pyuuma had provided her with human food, the miko could barely keep her eyes open. The taiyoukai had caught her several times trying to hide a yawn while the others conversed around her.

"You were told to rest," Sesshomaru had said to her. Expecting an argument, he was surprised when she rose without a word and walked meekly to the sleeping mat provided by Mouko.

The tiger had left to secure the perimeter around the cave and to escort Pyuuma back to the castle. Jaken had fallen asleep some time ago and Kikyou's patients were still unconscious. They were not alone, but the taiyoukai could not resist the urge to get closer to the woman.

Rising, Sesshomaru strode lightly over to the sleeping miko. Settling next to her, he reached over and gently pulled her against him. Kikyou stirred, yet remained asleep and snuggled into warmth his arms provided.

Sesshomaru's fingers skimmed across her bangs, over her face and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. Looking down, he studied her. Kikyou's face was pale, her dark lashes lay against her cheeks and her unadorned lips softly parted in sleep.

Outwardly, she appeared the same. However, Sesshomaru sensed there was something different about her. He had yet to determine what it was, but he planned to question her thoroughly when she awoke.

Approaching her earlier as she leaned against the wall at the back of the cave, he had not realized he would react so strongly to seeing her again. As she had pushed away from the wall to face him, he had felt that same odd sensation from before.

Kikyou's expression had been calm, serene and he had responded in the same manner. For just one moment, Sesshomaru had been unsure of how to proceed and said the first thing that came to mind.

"_You left the village." _

He and Kikyou had continued their composed banter until the miko's indignant response.

"_You seem to be able to find me when you require my assistance." _

There had been a wealth of feeling behind those words, thought Sesshomaru, and he had smirked with satisfaction. Whatever this feeling, Kikyou was just as susceptible to it as he was.

To hear that she had not yet found a mate pleased him, but came as no surprise. No ordinary human could partner this woman. This thought only caused Sesshomaru to pull Kikyou closer. He did not comprehend that his possessive hold revealed more than intended.

xXxXx

"We accomplished quite a bit tonight."

Mouko only smiled at Pyuuma's statement and kept walking.

Frowning, the lioness thought this odd. Normally, the tiger was informative or made some sort of witty remark. Mouko had been unusually quiet since they arrived at the cave. Missing their camaraderie, Pyuuma tried again.

"Ah… I have heard a lot about the inu lord, Sesshomaru. Is he really as severe as they say?"

No response.

"I… ah… never knew someone could scare you with just one look." Pyuuma gave a nervous smile and snuck a look over to the still silent tiger.

"Mouko-san?" The lioness grabbed his arm to stop his progress and turned him to face her. "Is something wrong?"

"No," he said simply. "Just thinking."

"Oh."

That was the only thing she could think to say. Pyuuma wondered what he was thinking, but she dared not ask. Letting go of his arm, she resumed their walk.

"Are you in a hurry to return to the castle?" asked Mouko.

The lioness turned to his query and shook her head.

"Come…" he said and smiled. "Walk with me."

Pyuuma returned his smile and fell in step trying to match his long legged stride. They walked side-by-side without talking, but it was a comfortable silence this time.

"Tell me about yourself, Pyuuma-san," Mouko said suddenly.

With wide eyes, she looked up at him. "Me?" she asked.

"There is no one else around," the tiger chuckled.

She was surprised, but somewhat pleased that he took an interest in her. "Well… what would you like to know?"

"Start from the beginning," Mouko stated. "Where you were born, how you became acquainted with Raion and Shishi, your life here in the Southernlands and why you decided to become a spy?" The tiger inquired. "A little of everything."

"That _is_ everything," Pyuuma laughed.

"More importantly…" Mouko stopped walking and turned to her. "I want to know why you hate your human side."

xXxXx

_Next morning…_

The smell of grilled fish awakened Kikyou, causing the miko to sit up abruptly. Looking around the cave, it was empty with the exception of Jaken and her three patients.

"Good morning, Kikyou-sama," the demon toad hailed as he tended to the fish.

Smiling, the miko nodded a greeting. "Where is… everyone?" Kikyou inquired, meaning a certain someone.

"Lord Sesshomaru and Mouko are out surveying the grounds," Jaken informed her. "The hanyou returned to the castle."

Kikyou lifted her head and glared at the demon toad hearing his reference to Pyuuma. Her hand unconsciously touched her stomach in a protective gesture.

"Her name is 'Pyuuma'," the miko said defensively and then snapped. "When you address her, please use it."

Taken aback at her ferocious tone, he could only stare stupidly before stuttering. "I… well… of course, of course, Lady Kikyou. Do not take offense, my lady, I meant no harm."

With a sigh, Kikyou rose to her feet and saw the demon toad flinch as she towered over him. "Hanyou" – the term used so loosely in their society, however, Jaken had said nothing less than Sesshomaru would have said himself.

"You may have meant no harm, Jaken, but you must take care not to offend Pyuuma," the miko informed him. "Please consider your words before you speak, especially in her presence."

"Yes," Jaken responded. For the first time, the toad gave thought to his choice of words. Before living with Rin, meeting Kikyou and interacting with Inuyasha and his friends, he had held little regard for humans and hanyou's. The last thing Jaken wanted to do was offend the priestess, therefore he would be more careful in future.

"I have… cooked for you, Lady Kikyou." The demon toad indicated the fish skewered on sticks, roasting over the small fire. "It happens to be Rin's favorite," he said, gave a wan smile and relaxed on seeing Kikyou smile in return.

"The boy… ah… Kohaku," Jaken stuttered as he continued. "He taught us how to cook the fish properly. Rin practically ate it raw before that."

"Oh my!" Kikyou's husky mirth filled the cave and the demon toad felt relieved to, once again, to be in her good graces.

"I will be honored to try some, Jaken-san," said Kikyou and grabbed a bucket with water to wash. The aroma from the fish had aroused her hunger and she inhaled deeply as the demon toad passed her a cooled skewer. As she bit into the succulent fish, Kikyou's eyes widened in surprise at the taste.

"This is excellent, Jaken-san," the miko beamed her pleasure.

Jaken tittered at the praise and watched as Kikyou finished her portion.

"Hmm… delicious," the miko sighed in satisfaction and eyed the other piece. "Ah… may I?"

Although the demon toad smiled, his look was curious as he silently passed the other portion of fish to the priestess.

xXxXx

"The council is too quiet!" announced Kurokuma as he sat across from Omyouji. "We should have received a response by now, a reprimand or… something," he growled as he paced the length of the room.

"Calm down, Kurokuma-san" Omyoui said. The sorcerer sat behind the desk in Shishi's study. "Don't be impatient," he continued. "We shall give them a few days to grasp the situation. The fools probably do not know what to do at this point. I am sure you caused quite a stir among them."

"That's true," the bear stopped pacing and turned to Omyouji with a smirk. "I apologize for my impatience. I much prefer the battlefield and action than this sitting around. I hope you can understand."

"I can't say that I do," the sorcerer answered smugly. "However, I will take your word for it. I much prefer to instigate and then set back and watch."

"Prefer not to get your hands dirty, hm?" Kurokuma chuckled. "That's fine with me."

Removing the axe blade from his back, the bear held it firmly in his hands. "I guess I'll get in some practice," he stated. "I haven't used this in awhile." He stroked the weapon lovingly and then frowned.

His last battle had been with Mouko - the tiger youkai. He had not finished him off the way he wanted. Instead, the fool had plunged to his death at the bottom of the cliff. Kurokuma had won by a fluke, which one could not recount a victory.

His next target was Sesshomaru, he thought with a gleam in his eye. The bear would definitely make the inu whelp's defeat memorable. He would show everyone his power; especially his father and he would change the face of the council.

He was sick of the old youkai, like his father, running the council. The younger members only wanted to maintain peace and were too busy cohabitating with the humans. The ones, who thought as he, simply kept quiet and said nothing. Those were the ones he would eliminate first… the cowards.

"Yes… I think I will go out for a practice session," Kurokuma smiled to himself as he turned to leave. "We will give the council a few days, Omyouji-san, but that is all."

xXxXx

Staying upwind of the castle, Sesshomaru and Mouko surveyed the area. The two had been up since dawn to cover more ground.

"A sneak attack is not an option," the tiger informed the taiyoukai. "The flat lands will not allow it. However, the underground caverns may provide some coverage, but I am sure the castle guards know the layout better than we do."

"We will await Jadoku's arrival." Sesshomaru turned in the direction of the castle. "High erect walls, sentries at four posts, a vintage point where you can see for miles," he said thoughtfully. "An impressive structure," the taiyoukai sniffed.

Mouko raised an eyebrow, but did not respond.

Sesshomaru slid a discreet glance to the tiger. He was unusually quiet today. Normally, quick witted and enthusiastic, he seemed to lack both today.

"Is there a problem, Mouko-san?"

Turning to the taiyoukai's query, Mouko seemed to give this some thought. With a shrug, he shook his head 'no' before turning back to the landscape.

Sesshomaru expected one of his flippant remarks, but it was clear that whatever bothered Mouko, he was unwilling to discuss it.

Lifting an eyebrow, the taiyoukai sniffed and turned to head back to the cave.

The tiger followed behind the taiyoukai and thought about his argument with Pyuuma last night. It was fine that he had asked about her past, but his inquiry into her reasons for despising her human side had upset her. With a sigh, he recalled their dispute…

"_More importantly… I want to know why you hate your human side," Mouko asked._

_Pyuuma stopped walking and stood with her head lowered. The tiger continued until he realized the lioness was no longer beside him. Turning, Mouko noticed her a few feet behind and retraced his steps. _

"_Pyuuma?" _

"_I… I've changed my mind, Mouko-san," the lioness spoke softly and turned to leave. "It's best if I head back to the castle. I have a lot to do tomorrow."_

"_Wait!" Mouko grabbed her hand and held firm. "Not speaking of it will not make it go away, Pyuuma. You have to accept who you are." _

"_Who am I, Mouko-san?" Pyuuma snapped and her eyes flashed angrily. "Am I youkai or human? To everyone at the castle, I was labeled the weakling hanyou," she raised her voice. "I will never have the privilege of changing my shape as the others. Even Shishi, who has been sick from birth, can transform. He cannot hold his shape for long, but it is more than I could ever hope to manage."_

_Mouko's heart went out to her; he placed his hands on the lioness shoulders in a comforting gesture. He had dealt with so many halflings, like her, who were unsure of their place in the world. _

"_It's all right, Pyuuma," he said softly. "I understand how you feel, but…" _

"_How could you possibly know how I feel?" Removing his hands from her shoulders, she moved away from him. "Have you ever been teased or taunted, Mouko-san? Has anyone ever looked down on you or made you feel unworthy?"_

_With a sigh, the tiger had to admit that he, personally, had never experienced such treatment. He was a full-fledged youkai of pure pedigree lineage. "No," he began hesitantly, "I cannot say that I have, but I know…" _

"_You know nothing!" Pyuuma snarled and then fought to suppress her anger. Running trembling fingers through her honeyed tresses, the lioness continued. "Leave it alone, Mouko-san," she said sadly. "You will never understand."_

_Delivering her final words, Pyuuma turned and ran to the castle leaving Mouko shocked at the outbursts. Reeling from the impact of her words, he did not have the heart to follow. _

Snapping back to the present, the tiger walked beside Sesshomaru and looked over his shoulder at the castle in the distance. Pyuuma had not given him a chance to explain, but he would talk with her tonight. He wanted to tell her of the others he had helped to overcome their fears and inferiorities. Growling low in his throat, he also wanted to know who was responsible for her feeling that way.

xXxXx

"There must be someway that we can leave here before nightfall, Jaken-san!"

The demon toad stood before the miko wringing his hands in agitation. The woman wanted to leave; she wanted to obtain some healing herbs that grew only on a high mountain range.

In broad daylight and with the castle sentry watching, Jaken had tried to explain that this would alert the guards to their presence. The demon toad had advised her to wait until sunset.

"I need those herbs." Although she appeared calm, Kikyou was clearly annoyed. "Where is Sesshomaru?" she muttered and kneeled next to her patient.

The herb, she would brew into a tea and once consumed it would rid the internal organs of toxins. After the purified miasma, the youkai would need this tonic to regain their strength.

Suddenly sensing Sesshomaru's aura, Kikyou stood as he and Mouko entered the cave.

"You're back," the miko stated. "Good… I need to acquire a specific herb and I am in need of transport," she informed the two youkai. "If you can spare Mouko-san…" Kikyou addressed Sesshomaru, "… we should be able to return before nightfall."

"There is no need to bother Mouko with such mundane matters," the taiyoukai smirked. "I will escort you."

"You?" Kikyou was both shocked and surprised at his offer.

"Of course," he sniffed and announced self-importantly. "No one else has the ability to move about expediently and undetected in daylight." The taiyoukai looked down on the miko as if daring her to dispute that.

"I… see," the miko responded, as she looked into his eyes. Mimicking his haughtiness, Kikyou's face was stoic, but her eyes danced with mischief. "Well… how can I refuse when you recommend yourself so highly?"

"Inform me when you are ready, "Sesshomaru said, ignoring her mocking tone.

"I am ready now and have been for some time," Kikyou stated imperiously.

The taiyoukai sent her a chilling glare, but secretly applauded her persistence. Not dissuaded, her determination was one of the qualities that he admired most.

Kikyou's countenance was seemingly demure; with her head lowered and eyes downcast, she swept past Sesshomaru and out of the cave. Other than a slight narrowing of the eyes, the taiyoukai was unusually passive as he followed behind the miko.

Once outside, Kikyou stepped into Sesshomaru's arms. Pulling her tight against him, he engulfed them in demonic energy. Quicker than light, they shot from the ground, into the air and disappeared in the distance.

Jaken and Mouko silently witnessed the entire exchange. Neither the taiyoukai nor the miko noticed their audience and neither was aware of the secret smile that played around their lips before take off.

Jaken was perplexed as he looked up at the sky and his master's retreating figure. Turning to Mouko, he inquired, "Am I… ah… missing something?"

"No," the tiger said simply as he smiled down on the demon toad. "I don't think you missed a thing."

xXxXx

Shishi watched Pyuuma as she moved about cleaning his suite. It was not like her to be so sullen, especially when they were alone.

She had been quiet all morning and he was hesitant about bringing up the matters at hand. However, he wanted to know how his brother and the others were faring, what she thought about the issues of the council and the business with Kurokuma and Omyouji.

The boy had no idea how they were going to reclaim the Southernlands without the aid of the council. He did not know what he would do if Raion died leaving him alone. He was tired of being strong… of hoping. He was tired of being the lord and a lord in name only. He did not want to be held in awe; he wanted friends, he wanted to do what other youth his age did … he wanted freedom.

"Pyuuma…?"

"Yes, Shishi-sama," the lioness responded, but continued with her duties.

"Don't do that," the boy sighed. "Not when we are alone."

Putting down her duster, Pyumma walked over and joined him at the window. "I'm sorry," she said and sat beside him. "You want to know about Raion; don't you?"

"Yes… is he any better?"

"He and the others are the same, I'm afraid," she informed him.

The lioness watched him sigh and turn back to the window. She hated lying to him, but she could not tell him about the others just yet. If the boy could hold on a little longer, Pyuuma was sure the miko would be able to heal his brother.

Raion's well-being was the key to their success; once the lion lord was back on his feet, they could finally gain control of their realm again. Looking over to the young boy staring out of the window she wondered what that would mean for Shishi.

"What will you do once the Southernlands are set to rights, Shishi-san?" Pyuuma asked with interest. "Come to think of it… that is something we have never discussed."

With a sigh, the boy turned to her. "Oh… I don't know; everything and nothing," he said evasively. "How about you, Pyuuma-chan; what will you do?"

The sly little devil, thought the lioness. It was just like him to throw her question back at her without answering. "I have not thought much about it," Pyuuma sniffed and tossed of her head haughtily. Two could play that game.

Hearing the boy laugh surprised her, it was a rare sound these days and Pyuuma immediately joined in, but careful to keep their voices low.

"Raion used to love to see you do that," Shishi said as he recalled them growing up together. "That was why he teased you so much, he used to say that you rose to bait so prettily."

Pyuuma blushed as she thought of the Lord of the Southernlands. It was true; Raion had always teased her good-naturedly as children. Due to her petite stature, he was infamous at making her jump for items he held out of reach. Mussing her hair or holding her head at arms length when she retaliated at his foolishness was another of his bad habits.

Although the lion lord had teased her, he was also the one who had taught her to protect herself. He had trained her with the spear and marveled at her prowess. Under his tutelage, Pyuuma became proficient with her weapon.

"Maybe I should go with you tonight." Shishi's voice interrupted her thoughts. "I have not been down there in awhile," he said and looked to Pyuuma for confirmation.

"No!" the lioness said suddenly and then in calmer tones. "No… not tonight." She searched her mind for an excuse. "It will be extremely hot tonight and you know what the air is like down there." Pyuuma smiled to soften the blow. "Another time, perhaps."

"Yes… of course," Shishi responded and turned back to the window, saddened.

She had disappointed him again and it hurt to see the pain in his eyes. Soon, she hoped to be able to confide in him.

Pyuuma did not mention it to Shishi, but she was not going tonight either. Raion and the others were in the miko's good hands, Sesshomaru and the council were aware of their situation and Jadoku would be here any day now.

With a heavy heart, the lioness knew she could not face Mouko right now. There was no way that she could look into his beautiful green eyes, knowing she would only see pity in them.

xXxXx

Her breath caught in her throat as Sesshomaru's arms closed around her from behind. Sighing softly, Kikyou leaned into his embrace, the warmth of his body blocking out the wind of the mountain breeze.

The taiyoukai swept her hair to the side and buried his nose in the crook of her neck. His desire had his hands encircling her small waist, sliding up and cupping breast.

Having landed at their destination, Sesshomaru had reluctantly let her go to collect the plant she required for her patients. Sitting at a distance, he had watched as Kikyou roamed the hillside. Under his stoic guise, no one would have guessed that he was impatient for her to finish her task.

The woman enthralled him still. After these long months, he had thought these feelings would diminish… he had hoped that they would. However, seeing her now only made him realize that would never happen.

Seeing Kikyou place the last of her collection in her satchel, Sesshomaru rose and walked slowly towards her.

She sensed his approach and his entire aura filled her. Although she anticipated his touch, it was startling. With his head buried in her neck, his hands slid from her waist to her breast, holding them firmly before moving across her ribcage and down her stomach.

Kikyou's hands closed over his in alarm and she felt Sesshomaru loosen his hold. Not wanting him to let go, she clasped his hands tight. She had to tell him about the child inside of her, she had no choice.

"Sesshomaru…" the miko began on a shuddering breath, "I…"

"No," the taiyoukai said close to her ear. Reaching up, he caressed her cheek and turned her head to face him. "No words," he ordered huskily. "We do not need them, Kikyou. We never have." He had sensed anxiety in her voice and had a bad premonition. He would not have this moment ruined and he silenced her in a way that both enjoyed.

Pulling her back against him, Sesshomaru's lips came crashing down upon Kikyou's with barely contained hunger. He felt the miko lift her arm to reach back and entangle her fingers in his hair, pulling him closer, deepening their kiss.

Overwhelmed with feeling, Kikyou's legs gave way. Sesshomaru's strong arms caught her and both fell to their knees on the grassy knoll.

They came together in a passionate flurry of tangled arm and legs. Their hands greedily reached for each other, ridding themselves of the cursed confines of their clothing. Each sighed in satisfaction as flesh finally touched flesh.

Gone was Sesshomaru's desire to find out about the different aura surrounding her, to discover how she could breathe at this altitude, when most humans could not and about the subtle changes in her body? His questions would come later… much later.

Finally taking possession, Sesshomaru moaned aloud at the months without her. Kikyou arched back, answering his demands. Two bodies moved as one, finding a rhythm old as time and then their own. Their need pulsed hot through their veins and took them to the greatest heights.

Once again, reality returned. In the afterglow of their lovemaking, neither spoke. A bit winded from their coupling, Sesshomaru held Kikyou tight against him as their breathing returned to normal. Finally, he pushed up on his hands, looked down and found her asleep… again.

This concerned him. Was the woman not well or just fatigued?

As Kikyou lay on her back, he allowed his eyes to roam her perfect form. The woman was beautiful in all her glory, but her mind and character was what stimulated him.

Sliding his hands to her waist, Sesshomaru slid lower and cradled his head in her stomach. He listened to her heartbeat, a slow steady rhythm lulling him into a gentle slumber also.

Eyes drifting shut, the taiyoukai tuned into the even pulse. Suddenly, his eyes flew open in shock. With wide eyes, he lifted his head and stared down at the flat lines of Kikyou's belly.

xXxXx

"We must move swiftly and silently," ordered Jadoku. "I want someone else inside the castle to watch over Lord Shishi." Standing in front of select unit, the snake youkai gave command.

"You will divide into four groups and take position at each point around the castle. Remember… this is surveillance… only," Jadoku emphasized. "All entries, exits, visitors, announced or otherwise are to be reported to me immediately."

The cloaked figures nodded in agreement, but remained silent as their commander continued.

"At this point, the council knows nothing of this. In my absence, you will answer to either Sesshomaru or Mouko. Is that understood?"

Again, the individuals nodded. With their faces concealed, their eyes followed the snake as he strode to the end of the line.

"Our goal is to protect Shishi, whatever the cost," Jadoku said firmly. "One from each unit will report to me each night. That is all for now," he said. "Good luck."

The special units dispatched, sliding into the shadows as if they never were and the snake youkai turned and headed back to the Westernlands. Tomorrow he would join Sesshomaru and the others, but first he had to deliver a message to Lord Kaguma.

xXxXx

With eyes closed, the spiritual energy radiated from her fingers and poured into the bodies of the two unconscious patients. Although Kikyou focused on her task, she was well aware of Sesshomaru observing her.

She awoke, after their interlude on the mountain, to find Sesshomaru standing a few feet away, staring off in the distance. They did not talk on their journey back to the cave; he barely looked at her leaving Kikyou feeling discomforted.

The taiyoukai watched as the miko purified the miasma. Shifting his gaze to the far corner, he noticed one of the bodies completely covered indicating the death of the third sentry man.

Sesshomaru noticed that the miko's aura was beginning to diminish. Kikyou's aura fluctuated between white to a light blue, depending on the amount of energy exuded. The lighter the color, the less ki she used.

Recalling her pale countenance and the dark circles under her eyes on his arrival last night, Sesshomaru decided to intervene. With his recent discovery, he would not allow her to push herself beyond her limits. Moving forward, he stopped short as the miko's aura began to change.

Exhausted, Kikyou's hand trembled over her patient. The one called Raion had a small section of miasma festering at his waist. She had already lost one of her charges today; she did not plan to lose another.

According to Pyuuma, this was the young lord's older brother. The boy had fought to keep his brother alive and Kikyou did not plan to let the boys efforts go to waste. She would take a break after purifying that small section.

Taking a deep breath, the miko squared her shoulders and dug deep within. Kikyou called on her inner resources to allow her to finish treating her patient.

Exhaling slowly, she relaxed and felt a surge of energy from the pit of her stomach. This was a new occurrence with her pregnancy. Once _her_ spiritual aura was exhausted, Kikyou found she could replenish from another source. It was the child… the child was sustaining her with its power.

Sesshomaru stood still and his eyes narrowed as Kikyou's light blue aura glistened with a reddish tone. Only a demon's aura glowed that color. So intent on the miko, he paid no heed as Jaken and Mouko looked on.

The demon toad was shocked into silence, but the tiger's brow was creased with worry as he looked between Sesshomaru and Kikyou. Meeting the miko again, Mouko had noticed a change. From the moment at the village, he was aware of a difference in her aura and then the nausea in the underground. Spending time with her had only reinforced his suspicions and now, this display of demonic energy.

Purification complete, Kikyou relaxed back on her knees. The miasma was gone and now they could begin the next stage of therapy. She would steep and boil the herbs found earlier to prepare the healing remedy. The miko had started to rise, but felt her arm gripped firmly and then pulled to her feet.

"Come!" Sesshomaru did not wait for Kikyou to answer. The taiyoukai face was expressionless, but his golden orbs glittered with anger. He maintained his hold on her arm as he steered towards the back of the cave.

The two other youkai, witnessed the abrupt departure. Although afraid, Jaken stepped forward. He knew Sesshomaru was angry and he feared for the miko. As he moved to follow them, he felt a restraining hand on his shoulder.

"Leave them alone, Jaken-san," Mouko spoke softly. "Sesshomaru will not appreciate your interference."

"But… well… he is in a foul temper," the demon toad stuttered. "He… could… I mean…"

"Do you really believe he would harm her?"

With a sigh, Jaken had to admit he did not foresee anything that drastic happening. "No… I guess not." Turning anxiously to Mouko, the demon toad said, "He could give her a good tongue lashing."

"Then do not worry yourself," the tiger turned his back. "I think Lady Kikyou can survive that."

Pulled along, Kikyou did not struggle. Sesshomaru had discovered her pregnancy; she could think of nothing else that would incur his wrath. His anger was almost visible and the miko felt it emanating from him.

They continued to walk in silence; once they reached the spot from the night before, the taiyoukai stopped, pulled her around to face him and then released her arm.

"When were you to tell me of the child, Kikyou?" He got right to the point.

"I do not know," she answered truthfully, "I had yet to decide."

He had expected nothing less from the woman, she did not waste time trying to explain herself, she just gave facts.

"What purpose would it serve to keep it from me?" he asked, looking down on her haughtily.

"What purpose would it serve to tell you?" Kikyou returned, at the taiyoukai's silence she continued. "We have always been honest with each other; have we not?"

"Have we?" Sesshomaru spoke with impatient distinctiveness. "I once thought so."

"You cannot tell me you are happy about this," Kikyou began. "It must appear that history is repeating itself. First, it was your father and Inuyasha's mother; now… you and I. You see this child as your weakness, of your desire for a human woman. This is just another flaw to your lineage. Can you deny that?"

"I will not deny the truth," he sniffed. "However, it is not for _you_ to make decisions for me. No matter how demeaning, it is _my_ child and I bear a responsibility."

It was just as Kikyou had thought. She knew he would feel this way, but hearing him say it affected her greatly. The miko had not felt such pain since Inuyasha's supposed betrayal. It was that knowledge that had her eyes widening in recognition of her feelings for Sesshomaru.

She loved him. How ironic to discover this as he looked down on her with contempt. Why had she not realized this before?

Once again, fate had dealt her an unfortunate turn. Looking into Sesshomaru's eyes, Kikyou wondered if unrequited love was more painful than betrayal. It seemed she was soon to find out. Love was as elusive to her as ever, however, she had survived that loss before, she would survive again and Sesshomaru would never know.

Having come to terms with her feelings, Kikyou could not accept that Sesshomaru considered his child 'demeaning'. Turning to him, her mahogany gaze was clear and unflinching as addressed the taiyoukai.

"Your offer is most noble, my lord," she said. "However, you need not concern yourself. I will relieve you of your burden. As with us, no one need know that you had coupled with or fathered a child with a mere human."

As he approached her, Sesshomaru portrayed a restrained aggression under an almost languid manner. However, his eyes revealed that Kikyou had pushed him too far.

"Allow me to make myself clear," the taiyoukai sneered. "I could care less what others think; only my opinion matters and you know nothing of my burdens."

"Maybe it is you, priestess, who have issues about raising this child. As you are no novice in your dealings with hanyou's, this should not present a problem."

Without thinking, Kikyou's open hand flew to his face. It was that damned word again… hanyou. If she never heard it again, it would be too soon.

Sesshomaru read her intent before she realized it herself. Catching the intended slap, he held her hand in a tight grip. He detected movement in her shoulder indicating she may try the other hand and he issued a warning.

"I would not try that again," he said through clenched teeth.

Kikyou did not attempt to slap him again, but she struggled within his hold. Suddenly, the taiyoukai noticed her aura began to rise. It was not _her_ spiritual energy, but the demonic aura.

"Calm yourself," he hissed as Kikyou continue to exert herself. "Calm down!" he ordered forcefully. "You are upsetting the child."

The miko's movements ceased. Breathing heavily, she relaxed with her arms still imprisoned. Sesshomaru said he was willing to bear the responsibility of their child, but how could she allow that knowing it was only another duty for him and nothing more.

He kept her at arms length, but in a firm grip until she stopped moving and the aura diminished. Sesshomaru wanted to hold Kikyou close, but decided against it. He did not want to upset her again or himself.

"The child feels your emotions," the taiyoukai informed her. "You will need to keep them under control if you are to carry the fetus without complications. Intense feelings, such as anger, will only heighten its aura and cause your human body much discomfort."

Kikyou's arms went limp in his grasp and Sesshomaru finally released her. The miko's head was bowed, using her hair as shield against the taiyoukai's probing gaze. With an effort, she resumed control of herself.

"You told me you had let go of you past, Kikyou, but it is clear that you have not." Sesshomaru's voiced echoed off the walls of the cave.

Not understanding, Kikyou frowned. Both physically and mentally drained, she decided it did not matter anymore. Nothing mattered, except the child she carried.

"Prepare your things, Kikyou; it is best that you leave… tonight."

So he wanted to be rid of her; did he? With a surge of anger, she decided he would not control her. Recalling Sesshomaru's words about the child and her emotions, Kikyou took a cleansing breath, squared her shoulders and faced him.

"I will not leave until I complete the care of my patients."

"You can leave instructions for someone else to follow," the taiyoukai said and turned to leave.

"No… they are my responsibility and I will finish what I started."

Sesshomaru turned back and looked Kikyou over. Her body was stiff with determination, but she appeared calmer. "What else is there to do?" He seemed genuinely interested.

"I will need to prepare the tonic and administer it. One full day is all I need to determine its effectiveness and then you will be rid of me."

"That is acceptable," he said stiffly, inclined his head in acknowledgement before exiting.

He was gone and Kikyou sank to her knees with the bitter words of their confrontation ringing in her ears.

To be continued…

**Authors Note:** What was Sesshomaru really feeling... thinking? Find out next chapter!


	19. Acceptance

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha; this is only a fanfic. **

**Authors Notes: **Hi everyone! A part of this chapter was greatly influenced by the writings of Nefertili, who's "My Little Warrior" gave me food for thought regarding Sesshomaru's mother. I made sure it was vague as the manga is ongoing and could surprise us at any moment. It would be horrible if I had to retract something major.

I thank everyone for the reviews, continued support and a special to my anon. reviewers – Kohana and Z.M.

**Chapter 19: Acceptance **

Night had fallen over the Southernlands. The temperature had dropped, but Jaken still considered it too hot. Walking to the mouth of the cave, the demon toad looked towards the two youkai outside.

On one side, Mouko sat cross-legged with his arms crossed over his chest. Although motionless, Jaken noticed the tiger was tense. His eyes stayed focused on the castle as if he were waiting for someone to appear. Quite possibly the mountain lioness, thought Jaken and then his gaze slid to his master.

On the other side, Sesshomaru stood against the backdrop of a quarter moon resting in the night sky. His majestic figure was still as he looked in the opposite direction from Mouko. He had been this way since returning from the back of the cave with the miko.

The taiyoukai also appeared relaxed, but Jaken knew his master was coiled tighter than the strings on a shamisen. Sesshomaru had said nothing to either he or the tiger after speaking with Kikyou, but the toad had a good idea what was going on.

The anger rolled off his master in waves and Jaken was hesitant to approach. Of all Sesshomaru's encounters and battles in the past, Jaken had not felt such intensity radiating from him. Exhaling loudly, the toad turned back into the cave to help Kikyou.

xXxXx

Confusion was not part of his makeup; uncertainty was a flaw in itself and Sesshomaru had only experienced them twice in his entire life. He had abhorred the feeling then, as he did now. The confusion angered him.

The day his mother left the Westernlands, was the first time he had felt this way. The Lady of the West, in her eloquent monotone, had spoke of duty, realms and her destiny. None of which had made sense to him at the time. He only knew that his mother had chosen those things over him.

"_Be strong, my son." _

Those were his mother's final words. She had displayed no emotion as she speared long, elegant fingers through his silver hair and then turned away without looking back. A touch once cherished, Sesshomaru had come to loathe over the centuries.

His mother had left the Westernlands, his father and him indefinitely. Although, he had never said it aloud, a young Sesshomaru had secretly awaited her return.

The second time was the last discussion with his father before his death. Mortally wounded from the battle with Ryukotsusei, the Inu no Taisho would not be dissuaded from going to Izayoi's aid.

That fateful night, Sesshomaru stood behind his father on the beach. A winter storm raged on the seas, the strong winds caused the waves coming inland to crash against the rocks. No matter what the son had said, the father would not see reason. With his back ramrod straight, the taiyoukai remembered his last words with his father…

"_Chichi-ue," Sesshomaru addressed his injured father. He watched the blood drip from the open wound staining the pure white snow. "Do you insist on going?" _

"_Do you intend to stop me, Sesshomaru?" _

"_I will not stand in your way," the son smirked. "However, before you go you must entrust the swords, Sounga and Tessaiga, to me." _

"_And if I refuse?" With his back to his likeness, the Inu no Taisho stood firm against the strong winds. The double boas at his shoulders, flapped gently against his sides. "Will you kill me… your own father?" His son did not answer and the silence stretched between them. _

_Sesshomaru had always aspired to defeat the Inu no Taisho; he considered it his destiny. Although most believed him capable, he had no such intentions of killing his own father. He desired his power and all that accompanied it, not his life._

"_Why do you seek such power, my son?" His father asked, as if reading his thoughts. _

"_The path I walk is of supreme conquest," Sesshomaru answered readily, "It is power that will reveal the way for me." _

"_Supreme conquest," the Inu no Taisho sniffed disdainfully. "Tell me, Sesshomaru…" The father turned to look at the moon overhead. "Do you have someone to protect?" _

"_Protect?" The son repeated, baffled. What did his father mean… what was the point?_

_Painstakingly slow, Sesshomaru thought this out and concluded… _

"_The answer is 'no'," he stated emphatically. "I, Sesshomaru, have no one to protect." _

_Was it his imagination or had his father's shoulders slumped in defeat? The Inu no Taisho refused to glance his sons' way as he transformed into true demon form. With a gut wrenching howl and blood pouring from the open wound, the daiyoukai's massive form took off for Izayoi's castle._

_His father left, taking the famed swords with him; leaving Sesshomaru behind and… alone. Just as his mother had some centuries ago. The son's eyes held acceptance, but something shimmered just below the surface. Suppressing the sensation, he turned to leave. _

"_Why would I have any reason to protect someone?" He tossed his silver mane, turned and walked away. "Ridiculous," he scoffed. _

Returning to the present, Sesshomaru found himself suppressing sensations just as he had done that night with his father. Once again, he felt and fought the confusion. His father's question had plagued him all these years and he wondered now if he had answered truthfully.

As Sesshomaru thought back, he recalled giving the demon toad the 'Staff of Two Heads'. Out of the entire throng of toads, what had made him choose Jaken as his vassal? Why did he feel the need to have one?

It was the same with reviving Rin. He had watched millions die and could have tested the Tenseiga's power on anyone. Was it out of gratitude? Rin was foolishly brave to approach and care for an injured youkai and Sesshomaru had chosen her as the recipient of the Tenseiga's power. As the child had insisted on staying with him, therefore, she had become his responsibility.

Closing his eyes, Sesshomaru recalled his tryst with Kikyou on the mountain. After their passion had subsided, he had lain nestled against the miko's stomach. Listening to the lulling rhythm of her heart, his keen ears had detected another pulse.

The second heartbeat was faint, but throbbed in rapid succession and he knew Kikyou carried his child. Sesshomaru found he was bothered more that she did not come to him than the actual pregnancy itself and that was the confusion.

Why had she not informed him? The woman bore his mark, after all, and therefore they had a connection. Did she not trust him? Did Kikyou expect him to abandon his own flesh and blood? The woman had insinuated as much.

Few that there were, the taiyoukai had always owned up to his mistakes. Kikyou's pregnancy was unexpected, but she was blameless. _He_ was the experienced one and should have taken precautions. However, he had become so enamored with her that all common sensed had fled.

"_You cannot tell me you are happy about this." _

Kikyou's words rang in his ears. Happy? Could he recall ever being such? He had been satisfied, pleasured, even humored on rare occasion. The taiyoukai had felt the thrill of victory after a battle, but had never openly displayed his emotions.

"_It must appear that history is repeating itself." _

So it seemed. Sesshomaru had wanted to surpass his father's greatness, not emulate his penchant for mortals and their plights.

"_You see this child as your weakness, of your desire for a human woman. This is just another flaw to your lineage." _

Everything Kikyou had said was true. His desire for her and his willingness to act upon it was, indeed, a revealed weakness. Their child, just as Inuyasha, was also a flaw in the impeccable inu ancestry. However, it was _his_ child and he would abide to the responsibility as its father.

The first step in his newfound duties was to protect the mother. The Southernlands, at some point, would turn into a battlefield. Before that happened, he wanted Kikyou and his child out of harm's way.

"_Tell me, Sesshomaru, do you have someone to protect?" _Once again, the Inu no Taisho's voice rang clear.

Suddenly, Sesshomaru's body relaxed; the anger subsided, but the confusion lingered. Turning to look up at the night sky, the inu youkai directed his thoughts to the lunar moon overhead...

"_I understand now, Chichi-ue. I have someone to protect... it seems I always have." _

xXxXx

_Next morning… _

Slowly, his eyes opened and an earthen ceiling came into focus. Raion closed his eyes again and reopened them to a vision of loveliness.

The woman's beautiful face was expressionless, but her large, long lashed mahogany eyes reflected concern. As she leaned in to touch his forehead, her raven hair spilled over him. The visions fingers were cool and gentle and Raion weakly raised his hand to clasp hers.

"Goddess…" he began in a raspy voice, "… surely you are none other than Izanami herself. I must have entered the realm of the dead and no longer amongst the living."

The fact that woman did not react to his flattery only confirmed that he had finally reached the netherworld. His vision only lifted an eyebrow and spoke in a voice as lovely as she was.

"Wrong on both accounts, Lord Raion," the woman said huskily. "I am Kikyou and _you _are very much alive."

"Kikyou." Raion tested her name on his tongue. "That is good to know," he said, attempted a smile and clasped her hand tighter.

Suddenly, a figure loomed over the woman leaning at his side and the lion's gaze shifted to a pair of glittering gold orbs. The power of that stare had Raion instinctively releasing the woman's hand. The lion took in the silver mane, the trademark boa at the figures shoulder and knew instantly who he was.

"Sesshomaru!"

"Raion." The taiyoukai acknowledged. "As you are well enough to make such outrageous declarations to your healer, I assume you are able to sit up," he said haughtily.

"It is too soon," Kikyou stated in a quiet yet firm voice. Sesshomaru answered with a scorching glare directed at the woman. Unperturbed, she ignored him.

The lion had never been formerly introduced to the taiyoukai, but there was no doubt this was the son of the Inu no Taisho. Why was he here… more importantly, where was here?

Although weak, Raion made an effort to sit up. Kikyou folded one of the sleeping mats and placed it under his head. With another view, other than the ceiling, the lion lord saw that they were inside a cave.

Looking around, in addition to Kikyou and Sesshomaru, he noticed a demon toad standing nearby. Shifting to the right, he noticed one of his men lying next to him and he began to remember.

"Where are the others?" he asked anxiously and started to rise. A firm hand on his chest pressed him back down and Raion turned to Kikyou's voice.

"You two are the only survivors," and then she added softly, "I am sorry."

The lion closed his eyes and turned away. Omyouji had done this… had killed his comrades. Repeatedly he had tried to uncover the sorcerer's plans and each time he had reached a dead end.

After his father's death, Raion had waited for a sufficient period of mourning to pass. As the newly appointed Lord of the Southerlands, he had waited to oust Omyouji from his position of advisor. That might have been his first mistake.

He should have dismissed the sorcerer immediately, but he wanted to ease his subjects into a new rule. From Mateisouka's reign to his, he wanted the transition to go smoothly. His father was widely respected in his realm and with the council; Raion had wanted to maintain that.

He recalled the night he invited Omyouji to his study to inform him his services were no longer required. The lion lord had not notified anyone else of his decision; he had wanted an expedient and discreet discharge. Only his little brother, Shishi, had known of his plans.

Omyouji had seemed surprised, but had bowed acquiescently and left. He had not inquired about his dismissal nor made an appeal to stay; he had simply turned and exited with dignity. Raion had been foolish to believe that had been the end.

Two days later, he and twelve of his comrades had left for a meeting at the council. Before the entourage had left the Southernlands, Omyouji had suddenly appeared in their path. What happened after, Raion could not remember. He only recalled a dark mist surrounding them and then everything had gone black.

"Shishi!" Raion turned panic-stricken eyes to Sesshomaru. "My brother… where is he?"

"Mouko-san," the taiyoukai summoned.

The tiger appeared and crouched next to the patient. "Well, now… it's about time you woke up!" he said jovially. "It is good to see you again, Raion-san."

Turning his head, the lion looked into the face of an old acquaintance. Mouko was heir to the Tora domain and the image of his great father, General Moushou. The tiger's presence meant that the council was aware of what was happening. Returning a smile, Raion struggled to get up before inquiring after his brother once again.

"Relax," Mouko said and forced the lion back down on the mat. "Shishi is doing a lot better than you are at the moment. If not for your little brother, you would not be alive."

"What do you mean," Raion asked, perplexed.

"I mean… Shishi is responsible for trying to keep you and the others alive. You should be proud of him, Raion-san," Mouko continued. "With Pyuuma's help, the boy has maintained the Southernlands and has waylaid Omyouji's plans… at least for now."

Raion was speechless, but he knew Mouko spoke the truth. His young sickly brother had taken care of him and protected their home; the lion's heart filled with pride. "My brother," he whispered.

"That's right," Mouko laughed.

"And… Pyuuma..." Raion still appeared astonished. "She is with him… she has finally returned home?"

Warning bells went off in Mouko's head. There was something in Raion's voice as he spoke of the lioness. "Yes… I guess she has." The tiger's response lacked its usual enthusiasm. He felt Kikyou's questioning gaze upon him, but he stayed focused on Raion.

"Tell me everything, Mouko-san… tell me what has happened in the Southernlands," the lion said eagerly. "How long has it been? What happened to my brother and when did Pyuuma…?"

"All right, all right," Mouko interrupted with a smile and felt Sesshomaru and Kikyou leave his side. Seating himself next to Raion, the tiger said, "Let's start from the beginning."

xXxXx

No one noticed him; neither the guards nor the staff.

Kyuuso had entered the main gate of the Southernlands and swiftly moved across the front lawn. Instead of taking the main stairs, the mouse followed his nose, scuttled around to the back of the mansion and entered the kitchen.

It was not food that Kyuuso sought, but the taste of sake. After all, he had just run across that semi-desert outside and felt a bit parched.

Making a quick survey of the cooking area, the mouse headed for the pantry and was disappointed. Not one shelf held any of the desired rice wine.

"Rats!" spat Kyuuso and frowned. "There must be a cellar around here somewhere."

As the mouse turned in search of the place where he could indulge in his favorite pastime, he recalled his mission and Jadoku's warning...

"_I have assigned you, Kyuuso-san, to penetrate the castle and to protect Lord Shishi," the snake announced. "You are to keep an eye on the young lord, until further notice." _

"_What… who…?" the mouse squeaked. "Me? You are not serious, Jadoku-sama?" _

"_I am deadly serious," the snake said calmly, his eyes steady. _

"_Aw… come on," Kyuuso whined like a petulant child. "Do I look like I could protect anyone?" _

_Under Jadoku's steely glare, the mouse tried to minimize his already compact frame and his beady eyes appealed to the snake to change his mind. He was not a soldier, he had not been trained to fight; how was he supposed to protect Shishi? _

"_You will protect him," Jadoku said solemnly. "You are the only one small enough to go unnoticed. You need only to keep an eye on the boy for now," he continued. "Once you arrive, seek out Pyuuma. She is your contact." _

"_This is very troublesome, Jadoku-sama." Kyuuso made one last attempt to get out of it. "Bokusen'no-sama will hear of this, he will not be pleased," the mouse stated. "I am his personal messenger; that is all I do… deliver messages."_

"_Who do you think suggested your services?" Jadoku smirked and paused, allowing his words to sink in. _

"_M…m… master Bo…bokusen would never!" Kyuuso stuttered. _

"_Oh… but he did," responded the snake. "And now… here is a message for you. While under my command, if you indulge in one cup of sake… just one," the snake emphasized. "I will personally skin and skewer you. I know a few minions who have a particular liking for rodent meat. Do you understand?" _

"_Arghh!" The mouse wailed in agony. "No sake… such cruelty," he cried dramatically. _

Kyuuso snapped instantly back to the present. He did not want to be roasted over a spitfire; therefore, he turned in the opposite direction and headed for the stairs. Briefed on the layout of the castle, the mouse went in search of Pyuuma's room.

xXxXx

Preparing the tonic, Kikyou watched Sesshomaru standing at the cave's entrance. The taiyoukai gazed over the flat plains outside while listening to Mouko update Raion on current events.

She and Sesshomaru had barely spoken since their conversation last night. They were in the same place, yet miles apart.

When and how had he discovered her condition? Kikyou could not think of anything she had done that might have given it away. She realized now that she should have told him about the pregnancy sooner. The miko was used to the taiyoukai's haughty, clipped responses, however…

"_When were you to tell me of the child, Kikyou?" _

There was disappointment in his voice and it was directed at her. If she did not know better, Kikyou would have thought that Sesshomaru had sounded… hurt. Once he had left, Kikyou had sat alone in the back of the cave.

After the shock of discovering she had fallen in love with him wore off, the miko replayed their words in her head...

"_What purpose would it serve to tell you? We have always been honest with each other; have we not?" _

"_Have we? I once thought so." _

Kikyou had never considered that Sesshomaru trusted her. By not telling him about the child, she had lied by omission and now felt she had failed him. She could have been honest; he had surely been honest with her…

"_It is not for you to make decisions for me. No matter how demeaning, it is my child and I bear a responsibility." _

That had hurt, but he had spoken the truth. It was clear that Sesshomaru planned to acknowledge the child, but what exactly did that entail? It was unavoidable; before leaving, the two of them needed to talk. Kikyou had to know what responsibility meant to him.

xXxXx

"I am amazed!" Raion said more to himself than anyone else. "My brother has… I mean… I'm amazed," he repeated.

He could not wait to see Shishi. So much had happened in the year that he was indisposed. However, his little brother had everything under control. The boy had managed to outsmart Omyouji and had continued the overall running of their homeland. His meek, sickly, younger brother had done an amazing job.

Another important factor, his disappearance and Shishi's situation had brought Pyuuma home. The lioness had left the Southernlands as soon as she was old enough. She had never given him a reason; she had simply left a note saying good-bye.

Raion saw her briefly during his father's memorial; however, she left again before he could speak with her. The business with Omyouji and his newfound duties had prevented him looking for her, but there was no way she could avoid him now.

Looking over at the last remaining sentry, his comrade was finally beginning to come around. The tonic, the woman called Kikyou had provided, had worked wonders. After two doses, he already felt better and was finally able to sit up on his own.

"What are your plans, Raion, now that you know all?" Sesshomaru, who was standing nearby, asked.

"I would prefer to wait until speaking with Pyuuma," the lion stated. "After all, she knows what is going on inside. She will be able to tell me what changes were made in my absence and how my brother is doing mentally." Turning to the tiger seated beside him, he asked, "You did say she would arrive tonight; right, Mouko-san?"

"Yes… she usually comes just after midnight, after the castle guards make their last rounds," the tiger said gravely. Raion could not hide his anxiousness to see Pyuuma and this bothered Mouko. It should not have, but it did.

Pyuuma had not shown up last night and he had waited. He needed to explain his question the other night and Mouko could not help himself; for reasons unknown, he wanted to see her. If she did not come tonight, he would personally go and get her.

xXxXx

Kyuuso, in demon form, sat on the windowsill. Where was this Pyuuma anyway? He had been here all day and had seen neither head nor hair of her. It was bad enough that he was denied sake on this mission, but now he was also hungry.

Standing on his hind legs, the mouse looked out and over the courtyard below as evening arrived.

"Curse you, Jadoku-sama," Kyuuso muttered. "If I were a bit bigger, I'd kick your…"

The sound of the shoji opening interrupted his protest. Jumping from the window and onto the floor, the mouse scurried to the entrance. As he approached the opening, Kyuuso looked up to see a pair of lovely tanned legs appear; the wait had been well worth it.

Pyuuma stepped into her room. She had been debating all day whether or not to go to the cave tonight. She could not stay away. Eventually, Shishi would become suspicious and would try to go to the cavern alone. Once he arrived and found the others gone, the boy would probably panic.

The lioness was not aware of the mouse standing beneath her feet. Crossing to the window, she sat on the previously occupied sill and stared out into the coming night. So engrossed in her thoughts, she did not see Kyuuso join her until he spoke.

"Hello, pretty lady," the mouse attempted a suave voice. "I'm your new partner, Kyuuso."

Pyuuma's eyes looked briefly around before settling on small figure setting across from her.

"Eeek!" The lioness jumped and grabbed a nearby pillow. Kyuuso barley had a chance to react before he she began pounding him.

"Wait! Wait!" the mouse squeaked, running to take cover. "I'm here to help… Jadoku-sama sent me… he said you were my contact."

Kyuuso hoped he was in the right place; this youkai fit the description that the snake gave him and this _was_ her room.

Hearing her commander's name, Pyuuma stopped pummeling the mouse. "Explain!" the lioness spat. "And be quick about it!" She raised the pillow again.

The mouse explained everything as fast as he could. He told her about the extra protection around the castle, his assignment to Shishi and that Jadoku wanted to see her later tonight at the designated place.

"So… Jadoku-sama has finally arrived," Pyuuma said and settled back. Turning to the mouse, she gave a skeptical look. "_You_ were assigned to Shishi?"

"Yes, your commander said I am to keep an eye on him until further notice."

"Pyuuma!"

Both the lioness and the mouse looked up to see Shishi enter the room.

"Are you alright?" the boy asked. "I thought I heard you scream."

Thinking quickly, Pyuuma snatched Kyuuso from the windowsill. Suppressing a shudder, she perched him on her shoulder.

"Sorry, Shishi-sama," Pyuuma began as she approached him. "A friend of mine just showed up unexpectedly and surprised me a little."

"A friend?" Shishi repeated baffled and looked around the room. That at least explained why she had addressed him formally. "Where are they? I did not hear an announcement."

"Ah… you see…" she hesitated, trying to remember the name just given. She continued as the mouse whispered it into her ear. "… Kyuuso has a habit of using his size to access areas he should not."

Flipping back her hair, she revealed the mouse. "My lord, this is Kyuuso; Kyuuso, Lord Shishi," she introduced.

An accomplished actor, only Pyuuma sensed the boy recoil in disgust at the sight of the mouse. He did not approach, but bowed and kept distance between them.

"I would prefer that Omyouji-sama not know of Kyuuso's visit. Would you mind taking care of him while I attend to my other duties, Shishi-sama?" Pyuuma added meaningfully.

"Ah… well… I guess I could…"

Shishi knew Pyuuma had planned to go to the cave tonight, He did not want to play host to a rodent, but for over a year, he had done many things he did not want to do. With a sigh, he decided he could do this for Pyuuma.

"He can come to my room… ah… just until you get back."

"Good," the lioness said. "Please feed him, Shishi-sama." Pyuuma could hear the mouse stomach rumbling close to her ear. "Kyuuso has had a long journey."

The mention of food had the mouse jumping from the lioness shoulder and hurrying across to the young lord. Settling back on his haunches, Kyuuso lifted his two front legs in a begging position.

Although he stepped back, a small laugh escaped Shishi. The mouse looked extremely funny and the boy felt himself softening. "Well then, Kyuuso-san, just follow me," he said; both turned and headed for the shoji.

With a smile, Pyuuma watched them go. Turning back to the window, she realized it was unavoidable. She had to meet with Jadoku tonight, which meant she would have to see Mouko.

xXxXx

"Are you prepared to leave?"

Kikyou simply nodded as she finished packing her travel satchel. Rising to her feet, she turned to Sesshomaru.

"I only await Pyuuma's arrival that I may leave her the instructions to prepare the tonic," she informed him. "Also… I would like a word with you before we leave."

"Hmph," the taiyoukai sniffed. "I have a few of my own for you, as well. However, I would suggest you wait until we are alone." With that said, he turned and walked away.

"Still so angry," Kikyou sighed, as she watched him go.

"No, my lady," Jaken said from behind. "Not angry, merely irritated."

Turning, Kikyou looked down on the demon toad. He stood with his chest puffed out, his already large eyes were stretched to their limit and he appeared anxious.

"Is something wrong, Jaken-san?" the miko asked. "Are you not well?"

The toad released the breath he was holding, brightened a little and stepped closer to the miko.

"I assure you, I am fine," he gave a nervous titer. "May I be the first to congratulate you, Lady Kikyou."

Warmth spread through the expectant woman's body, Other than Natsumi and the villagers, she had not many well-wishers. Although pleased, Kikyou did not want Jaken to aggravate his master by bringing up the subject of her pregnancy.

"Thank you, Jaken-san," she smiled. "I am sure Sesshomaru has informed you of the need for discretion."

"I am aware, my lady, but Lord Sesshomaru has yet to mention it." Portraying a sheepish grin, the toad announced importantly. "Mouko and I figured it out."

"Mouko…" Kikyou gasped. Looking over at the tiger, she inwardly groaned. No wonder Sesshomaru was angry. Had the others known before he had?

"I told you, my lord is not angry."

Kikyou looked again at the toad; the miko had not realized she had spoken her thoughts aloud.

"He needed time to think, that is all," said Jaken. "Lord Sesshomaru is not one to allow his anger to rule him. He says it is a useless emotion, only necessary to stoke the fires of battle."

"There is no need for concern," Jaken continued. "My lord has resigned himself to his duty."

"Duty?" Kikyou said sadly and looked over to where Sesshomaru stood. Children needed so much more than that, they needed what Sesshomaru was either unwilling or unable to give.

xXxXx

"Insufferable woman," the taiyoukai huffed. He had calmed down only to have her annoy him again.

Sesshomaru looked back to where Kikyou stood conversing with Jaken. She dared speak to him as though he were a child… as if he needed a scolding or taken to task. It would be best if she saved those maternal tones for the child she carried.

"_I would have a word with you before I leave."_

The audacity, but that was what had drawn him to her. Kikyou did not hold him in awe; he did not intimidate her and if he did, she hid it well. The woman had a commanding presence; she spoke with authority, but with a delicacy that was unoffending.

Since their discussion, Kikyou seemed downhearted. She had posed the questioned him, but was she unhappy about the child they had created? The taiyoukai could not help but wonder what she truly felt about their situation. As always, she was a complete enigma.

He knew she loved children. Rin, Idzuna, the boy - Kohaku and even the village children flocked to her and she responded.

Although an unexpected pregnancy, Sesshomaru knew Kikyou would be a good mother. Under her guidance, their child would not be a wild, uncouth 'baka' like his hanyou sibling, Inuyasha.

The presence of another interrupted the taiyoukai's mental tirade. With a smirk, he spoke into the darkness.

"Do you find that amusing, Jadoku-san?"

Sesshomaru turned just as the snake youkai emerged from the evening shadows.

"My apologies," stated Jadoku impassively. "It is a bad habit of mine; however, I find it sharpens my skills."

"I believe you are 'testing' your skills, but that was not the question?" Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow; he was not in the mood. Deciding to waylay the topic, the taiyoukai asked, "Is everything in order?"

"Yes," the snake answered.

"Good," said Sesshomaru and turned to reenter the cave. "Come inside, Jadoku-san, Raion has finally recovered."

xXxXx

Standing outside of the cave, Mouko lifted his nose in the air as Pyuuma's scent filled his nostrils. The lioness was near and he leaped from the rocks to meet her. The tiger wanted an opportunity to speak her alone before she was bombarded with questions from Jadoku. In addition, there was Raion to contend with as well.

As Pyuuma rounded the corner, she nearly collided with Mouko and put her hands out to prevent contact. The tiger's hands closed around her upper arms and held her in place.

"Sorry." With her head down, the lioness mumbled an apology and moved to step away.

"It's all right," Mouko said, but held onto to her. "You couldn't knock me over if you tried."

Pyuuma heard the smile in his voice and could not help but respond. "I would not be to sure of that," she snapped back. Lifting her topaz eyes to his, she could not help but return his smile. Suddenly, his face became serious.

"Listen," Mouko began. "I don't know what I said the other night, but I… did not mean to upset you."

The smile left Pyuuma's face. "Forget it," she said. "We won't mention it again." With a graceful step, the lioness untangled herself from his arms and moved to go around him.

The tiger's move, although not as graceful, was just as effective. The lioness found herself back in his arms with his hands loosely at her waist.

"I cannot forget it," Mouko stated. "I need to know…"

"There you are!" Jadoku said from above them. "It's about time you got here."

"Commander!" Pyuuma gasped, pulled away and headed towards her superior. The tiger let her go this time. Shoving his hands into the pocket of his hakamas, Mouko followed behind at a slower pace.

They did not enter the cave, but remained outside. Jadoku fired rapid questions to Pyuuma, who responded readily about the occurrences at the castle.

"Have you made contact with Kyuuso?" the snake inquired.

"I have," said the lioness. "I must say, he is an odd sort of… protector."

"He is efficient."

"I have never doubted you, Jadoku-sama." She smiled slightly.

"Now… come inside," the snake offered and extended his arm for Pyuuma to precede him.

Again, the tiger followed behind and stood back to observe the lioness reaction. Based on Raion's recollection of his childhood with Pyuuma, Mouko had expected to her to be happy at his recovery. However, he had not expected to feel the dull ache in his chest at their reunion.

Pyuuma entered the cave and her eyes widened. Raion was propped against the wall wearing that familiar lazy grin. The lioness drew in a ragged breath and the tears began to flow.

"Raion," she whispered. Her legs were wobbly as she approached. Falling to her knees, she kneeled beside him. The lion opened his arms wide, the lioness fell into them and they held each other.

Everyone moved to another location allowing them privacy. Kikyou and Jaken to the back of the cave, Sesshomaru, Jadoku and Mouko moved to stand outside. The tiger looked back as Raion lowered his head to Pyuuma, but turned away before he could witness their kiss.

xXxXx

The night air whipped through Kikyou's hair and pulled at her clothes, but she had never felt so warm. Lifting her eyes, the miko peeped from under her lashes and glanced at her transport.

Sesshomaru carried her as if she were precious cargo. Instead holding her at his side, he had picked her up bridal style as they departed from the Southernlands.

She had never imagined that Sesshomaru would be the one to make her want to live again… to love again. As Kikyou reflected on the journey that had brought them together, her arms unconsciously tightened at his shoulders and her fingers streamed absently through the silken strands at the nape of his neck.

The taiyoukai had announced that he, instead of Ah-un, would see her returned to the village. Physically and mentally drained, she had wanted to speak with him, but maybe now was not a good time. Neither did she want to break the calm that they had obtained in the night sky.

Gliding through the air, Kikyou looked down to the villages and lands as they swept by and then up to the vast, star studded sky above. Taking a deep breath, the miko rested her head on Sesshomaru's shoulder. For her, this would be their hardest parting so far.

xXxXx

Landing gracefully on the outskirts of the village, Sesshomaru set Kikyou gently on her feet.

Throughout their flight, the taiyoukai had reveled in the feel of her in his arms. He would miss those fingers massaging his neck and shoulders... he would miss her.

"Thank you, Sesshomaru," Kikyou began, breaking into his thoughts. "Until we meet again." She bowed slightly and turned towards the village.

"I believe you wanted a word with me?"

The miko turned back to Sesshomaru. Although she had initiated this conversation, Kikyou was hesitant. Finally, she spoke.

"You mentioned a responsibility to our child. I only wondered what that meant."

"That is simple," Sesshomaru sniffed. "I am responsible for the child's protection."

Looking on expectantly, Kikyou waited for him to elaborate. When nothing more was forthcoming, she asked, "Is… is that all?"

"What else is there?"

For once, a snappy retort eluded Kikyou. Searching his face, the miko could tell that her child's father was quite serious.

"Sesshomaru… that is not all it takes to raise a child," Kikyou began, as she looked down at her feet. "They require so much more."

"What do they require, Kikyou?"

His tone had changed. Sesshomaru's voice had lowered to that seductive drawl he used only when they were intimate.

Simultaneously, they swayed towards each other. So overcome with feeling, Kikyou forgot about tact. Looking into his golden eyes, she took a chance and spoke from her heart.

"They need time, patience and… love, Sesshomaru," she whispered. "They need plenty of that."

A light breeze swept through the dense forest. The miko and the taiyoukai stood silently as obsidian and silver tresses mingled in the wind. Kikyou's eyes widened as Sesshomaru lifted his hand to caress her cheek. For just a moment… for the briefest of seconds, something flashed in his eyes. However, it came and went so quickly, she might have imagined it.

"I entrust you to give our child what I cannot," the taiyoukai said in low monotone. "I offer my protection; I offer training so they may protect themselves."

"My path is the way of the sword," he continued. "However, I will be a shield for our child, but that is all, Kikyou. _This_ is who I am."

Closing her eyes, the miko absorbed this. She had once believed the same of herself, that she was a shield to prevent the dark powers of the Shikon no Tama from awakening. However, time and this life had changed her views and opinions. This life offered much more than she had ever imagined.

Opening her mahogany orbs, Kikyou gave a tentative smile. Her hand joined his cupping her cheek and she gave it a gentle squeeze. "I understand," she said softly.

Moving close, she wrapped her arms about his waist and felt his close around her. Deep down, she knew a part of Sesshomaru cared. He could not hold her so tenderly if he did not and it proved their union was not simply about passion.

Kikyou would not give up hope. "I will attend to the needs of our child," she informed him.

Maybe in time he would see; maybe he would begin to understand these feelings as she had. Pressing up on her toes, she kissed him good-bye. No matter how long it took, Kikyou vowed she would wait.

To be continued…

**Authors Notes:** I hope I have redeemed myself from last chapter. Sesshomaru has a ways to go, but no one will enjoy the final part of his journey more than I. Hold on tight, guys, the next chapter is pretty fast paced and the time frame jumps ahead. However, there will be plenty of flashbacks so you won't miss anything.


	20. Purpose

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha; this is only a fanfic.

**Authors Notes: **Hi everyone! I think I went a bit overboard with this chapter. This is a long one as I pushed to enter the second phase of this story. I hope I covered a lot of ground.

Thanks to all my reviewers and a special to my anon's: Z.M., dsavage and Kohana. You guys don't realize how much your comments mean. Read, enjoy and please leave a review.

**Chapter 20: Purpose **

Sitting on the engawa of their small abode, Natsumi watched as a very pregnant Kikyou climbed the hillside with Juun and flock of children in tow. In between their chatter, laughter and games, they had promised to help the miko gather medicinal herbs.

Kikyou had blossomed with her pregnancy. She was still a bit reserved, but was more relaxed around the other villagers. The woman dotted on young Juun and he adored her in return.

Natsumi looked up on hearing Kikyou's husky laugh. The miko stood at the top of the hill holding Juun's hand. They waved to each other; the younger woman then turned, descended the other side of the hill and out of sight.

Although Kikyou appeared happy, Natsumi knew that inside was an underlying sadness she kept to herself. It had been present since her return to the village.

It was months ago, but she remembered it as if it were yesterday. Closing her eyes, Natsumi recalled the night her friend reappeared…

_A soft rap on the shoji brought Natsumi to her feet. Who could be calling at this hour? She had seen every light go out in the village and thought everyone asleep already. _

_Opening the shoji slightly, Natsumi peered around it and gasped in surprise as she saw her friend standing on the threshold._

"_Kikyou-san!"_

_Stepping back, the older woman guided the miko inside. "Come close to the fire," she said grabbing Kikyou's hand. "Goodness, child, your hands are freezing."_

"_I am fine, Natsumi-san." the younger woman responded, but moved closer to the warmth from the hearth._

"_How are your friends?" the older woman inquired, as she poured tea. "Were you able to heal them?"_

"_Yes," the miko said simply. _

"_Well, that was fast." Natsumi sat opposite Kikyou. She noticed that her friend looked sad, as well as tired. "Kikyou…?" _

_Anticipating the older woman's queries, the miko interrupted. "I am a little tired, but in my condition that is expected."_

"_Of course," Natsumi said, but decided that she would keep an eye on the younger woman. She would let her rest, but not until she had probed a little. _

"_I did not expect you to return so soon," the older woman began. "Your patients must have been youkai; no human could have healed so quickly." _

_Kikyou smirked knowingly; too tired to argue, the miko gave Natsumi the information she sought. _

"_Yes, my friend, I have seen him." _

_Him… meaning the child's father, Natsumi surmised. _

"_Did you tell him?" _

"_He knows," Kikyou said with a sigh. _

_That did not sound promising, thought Natsumi. Reaching across the table, she laced her fingers with her friend's to show her support. "Well, tell me… what did he say?" _

_Kikyou had never opened up to anyone before; not even to her little sister, Kaede. She had always kept her feelings to herself, somehow it was different with Natsumi. Looking into the older woman's eyes, she knew she could trust her. _

_As she spoke, the miko's eyes and face remained expressionless, but Kikyou's voice betrayed her feelings. Natsumi listened attentively as her friend described the meeting with the child's father. _

_It appeared the taiyoukai had acknowledged the child and offered his protection, but that was all. Although she had never said the words, it was obvious to Natsumi that Kikyou was in love with this Sesshomaru. _

"_He can be so insensitive," Kikyou spat with an odd display of anger. "He called our child a hanyou." She raised her hand as if reliving the moment. How she had wanted to smack that haughty smirk from his face. "If only I had been a little faster," she said more to herself. _

"_You did not attack him?" Natsumi sounded shocked. When Kikyou did not respond, the older woman applied pressure to the miko's fingers and demanded, "Did you?"_

"_Yes!" Kikyou shouted and raised pain-filled eyes. "He speaks of his own child! Kami!" she spat. "How I have come to hate that horrid word!"_

"_I am sure that 'you' have used it on more than one occasion, Kikyou-san." _

_The truth and Natsumi's tone alerted Kikyou. Anger abating, the miko searched her friend's stern expression. "Natsumi-san?" the miko began._

"_Is this how you intend to raise your child… to respond to such mindless comments with hostility?" the older woman asked. "If that is the case, Kikyou-san, then I feel sorry for your unborn child." _

"_What do you mean?"_

"_You cannot change what others think," Natsumi said. "Since halflings have existed, they have been labeled. I have experienced the same with Juun. Your hanyou is my haafu." _

"_Can you imagine a child getting into a skirmish each time he was addressed in such a manner," she continued. "They would spend almost half their lives fighting senselessly. It is our responsibility to ensure that our children are comfortable with who they are." _

_Kikyou eyes widened, as she finally comprehended what her friend was telling her. "I… I see." she sighed. _

"_A child has to know his own worth," Natsumi said. "Not only our kind of children, Kikyou-san, but all children. Once they feel good about themselves and know that they are loved, there are no obstacles they cannot overcome." _

"_I understand now," the miko began. "I'm surprised that I did not see it before, Natsumi-san. I was angry… I have never allowed myself to feel this much." Clasping her friend's hand tighter, Kikyou smiled. "Thank you!"_

Returning to the present, Natsumi smiled also. Their friendship knew no bounds after that. The older woman knew, as did Kikyou, that her time in this life was limited. There was no cure for her ailment and Kikyou had tried numerous remedies.

"Leave it alone, child," she had said to the miko after the last disgusting herbal concoction. "It is up to the gods now."

"Juun will remain with you," Natsumi stated. "The boy loves you; he has no one else."

"Of course," Kikyou answered readily. "I would find it hard to let him go. Do not worry, Natsumi-san, Juun will remain with me until he wishes to leave and even then, I may not allow it."

She was now satisfied, everything was in order and all she had to do was enjoy life and wait for it to end. With a silent prayer, she hoped to be around for the birth of Kikyou's child.

xXxXx

Sesshomaru stood in the window and appeared oblivious to the discussion going on in the background. He was in the main headquarters of the council listening to the outcome of Raion's appeal.

Standing there, the taiyoukai thought of his parting with Kikyou. He could still feel the lingering kiss that was somewhat different from the others. Sweet and petal soft, it was the only one she had bestowed upon him that held a hint of something more. It was almost as if she were giving him a gift.

After Kikyou's departure, it had taken Raion another month to heal completely. Based on new information, Jadoku had convinced the lion to present to council before taking action on his own and Raion had agreed.

Before leaving, the lion had spoken privately with Pyuuma. The lioness had stayed to keep an eye on Shishi while Raion left to speak with the council. Jadoku had requested the same of Kyuuso; the mouse was told to maintain his position at the castle.

The council members were indecisive. There were too many rules and stipulations for Sesshomaru's liking. There were too many channels to go through, one had to answer to too many bodies and he could relate to Raion's growing frustration.

"… and what exactly are we waiting for?" Raion's voice interrupted his thoughts.

Turning, Sesshomaru saw that the lion lord had risen and towered over the remaining members at the table. Beside him, Jadoku remained seated, but wore a look of disappointment at the outcome.

"I have wasted enough time here!" the lion stated. "If I cannot secure the help of the council, then I shall proceed on my own."

"No need for such impudence, Lord Raion-san," the head member, Chinjuu, said and then smirked. "Besides, how do you plan to proceed, you have no army."

Raion became so incensed that Sesshomaru could see a vein standing out on his forehead. Even _he_ had to admit that the last comment was unnecessary. If said to him, the taiyoukai would have cleared the room of the pompous vermin.

"I see…" the lion said calmly, reigning in his anger. "I withdraw my request for aid from the council. I will find a way to handle the affairs of the southern realm on my own… my non-existent army and me," he added sarcastically.

Without another word, Raion turned, intending to leave the council room. Sesshomaru watched him go and frowned inwardly. It was a pity; he had survived the miasma and come all this way to have his plea turned down.

During Raion's convalescence, the taiyoukai had overheard a conversation between Jaken and Kikyou and he recalled the miko's words…

"_The han… I mean Pyuuma and Lord Raion fight so fierce for this barren wasteland, Lady Kikyou," said Jaken. "I wonder if it is worth it." _

"_Of course it is," the miko responded. "They fight the same as you or I would if someone attacked or violated our home." _

"_I guess that's true," the demon toad began hesitantly. _

"_If someone were to threaten the Westernlands, Jaken-san; what would you do?" Kikyou's voice was laced with humor. _

"_No one would dare," he cried indignantly. "Why… Lord Sesshomaru and I would…" _

_The miko's husky laugh interrupted his fussing. "It seems that is another trait human and demons have alike. Protecting ones home and loved ones is important to us both." _

Snapped from his musings, Sesshomaru looked over to where Mouko lounged against the wall. The tiger had not been himself since leaving the Southernlands. He had remained quiet throughout most of the discussions. He was probably still annoyed with Jadoku and Raion about leaving Pyuuma behind.

Mouko's protest to have the lioness relieved of her duties had fallen on deaf ears and, eventually, an argument ensued between the two. They had bared fangs and claws at each other, before Jadoku had stepped in to end their dispute. If not for the seriousness of the situation, it would have been amusing, thought Sesshomaru. Who would have guessed a slip of half demon could rile the cool, levelheaded tiger from his den.

There was no doubt Mouko was smitten with the lioness, but there was some sort of bond between her and Raion. Thinking back on Kikyou's words, Sesshomaru came to a decision. Moving to the head of the table, the taiyoukai spoke his first words since entering the council chambers.

"Let us make this official," Sesshomaru began. "From this point on, the southern realm is no longer the concern of the council."

Raion, who had made it to the door, stopped and turned at the taiyoukai's words. He could not believe his ears. What was Sesshomaru saying? The lion's anger returned hearing the council members murmur amongst themselves at the question.

"A simple yes or no will suffice," Sesshomaru snapped.

"Well…" Chinjuu began.

"I shall take that as a no." The taiyoukai straightened and headed for the door. "I believe this council has become senile," he stated haughtily to the daiyoukai's at the table. "Come, Raion-san," Sesshomaru said as he passed by. "We shall find you an army."

Mouko almost leaped from the wall he was holding up and followed them, grinning from ear to ear, the first Sesshomaru had seen in months. Jadoku smirked, rose from his seat at the table and bowed to his superiors before following in the other's wake.

As the shoji closed behind the small group, there was complete silence within the chamber. The first rumblings of laughter from Lord Kaguma seemed to rouse the councilmen from their stupor. It did not help that the bear youkai's deep baritone echoed through the halls.

"What is so funny, Lord Kaguma?" asked the head councilman huffily.

"Senile," the bear guffawed and shook his head.

"The best thing that has happened to this council just walked out of here. Our future rests on those four youkai." Pausing, he allowed that to sink in before he continued. "As you no longer need to worry about the Southernlands, I would suggest you come up with a way to get them to rejoin."

Rising to his feet, Kaguma winked and said, "Now… take that up in committee."

xXxXx

Walking through the halls of the council and following behind Sesshomaru, Raion could not believe what had just happened. The taiyoukai had boldly addressed his superiors and then dismissed them without a thought.

"Jadoku-san!" Sesshomaru summoned, but did not break stride and the snake appeared instantly at his side.

"Contact your men stationed in the southern realm. Notify them that we are returning, once we arrive I want them cleared out."

Jadoku raised and eyebrow at that, but Raion could have sworn he saw the snake smile before he simply vanished; there one second and then gone the next.

"Mouko-san!"

The tiger appeared with a big smile, bowing in dramatic fashion and received a glare from Sesshomaru. The tiger could not wait for some action, but the taiyoukai's next request was even better.

"Return to the Southernlands and await my arrival. While there talk with Pyuuma; find out what she knows about Omyouji's chimera."

"We already know about them," Mouko said, puzzled.

"I want details," Sesshomaru sniffed. "Pyuuma will know what I mean, if you do not."

"Right," Mouko said, taking no offense. He looked forward to seeing the lioness again as they had not parted on good terms.

He had thought of her more than he should have over the past months. He had not had the opportunity to talk with her before they left. He swore he would make sense of these feelings and inquire about her relationship was with Raion. He had thought to talk with the lion, but he preferred to hear it from Pyuuma.

"Take Raion-san with you."

That wiped the smile off Mouko's face, thought Sesshomaru with satisfaction. The tiger's eyes glittered dangerously, but he remained silent as they moved through the corridor. It was best that the two rivals settled their differences now; otherwise, they would be useless on the battlefield.

"Raion-san!"

"Yes, Sesshomaru-san."

"You may accompany Mouko-san, but you are to remain out of sight," the taiyoukai informed him. "Omyouji believes you dead, let's keep it that way."

"What will you do, Sesshomaru?"

The inu lord did not respond; he simply ignored Raion's question. Stepping outside, the youkai parted ways with plans to regroup later in the Southernlands.

xXxXx

"All right, you two, enough is enough!" Pyuuma's voice was stern, but the lioness tried to hold back a smile. "I will not clean this room again today."

She could not believe the change in Shishi over the past months. Who would have thought that Kyuuso's presence would have such an impact of the boy? The young lion was more carefree and relaxed than she had ever seen him.

Shishi and Kyuuso were inseparable; the boy took the mouse wherever he went. As Omyouji's sense of smell was no better than a humans was, he had no idea that the mouse had been present through many of his meetings with Shishi.

While hiding under the boy's swath of hair, Kyuuso had parried words with the advisor through him. If Shishi did not agree with something, the mouse would not let the boy give in or back down.

"Remember," he would whisper, "you are the head of this castle."

When it came to Kurokuma, it was best to keep a distance. His senses were not as sharp as the lion's, but he could still smell Kyuuso. However, the bear had not spent a lot of time here lately. Once the letter arrived from the council prolonging their issues, he came and went as he pleased.

"Kyuuso!" Pyuuma growled as the mouse tossed another nutshell to the floor.

"Aw… come on, legs," he said unconcerned. "I'll pick it up later."

"Why you little…" the lioness mumbled the rest under her breath. "I thought I told you not to call me that!"

"Well, he's telling the truth, Pyuuma-chan," Shishi said from his place on the futon. "You do have nice legs."

Her eyes widened and then she blushed. Out of the corner of her eye, the lioness caught the conspiratorial glance between the mouse and the boy. Suddenly, it dawned that the two were duping her.

Marching over to the bed, she grabbed onto Shishi's ear. "Get up!" she spat, dragging him from the bed. "You too!" She stomped on Kyuuso's tail before he could move. "Clean up this mess right now!"

Letting go of both her prey, Pyuuma walked to the door. "When I return, it had better look the way it did before… before… arghh!" she growled in frustration. The lioness walked out closing the shoji behind her.

"I told you she wouldn't go for it," Shishi whispered to Kyuuso.

"Hey, don't blame me," the mouse sniffed. "I thought all girls liked that kinda stuff."

xXxXx

Pyuuma was still fuming by the time she entered her room. If they thought they could sweet-talk her, they had another think coming.

Sitting in the window, her anger evaporated. It had been well over a month since the last message from Jadoku. Why was it taking so long? How hard was it to decide to help someone?

Pyuuma had no doubt that Raion was now fully healed. With Kikyou's healing tonic, he had been back on his feet quicker than she expected.

Leaning back, the lioness recalled going to the cave and seeing him sitting up wearing that silly smile she remembered. Pyuuma's heart had filled with joy; she fell into Raion's arms and wept silently. She had never been able to thank the priestess properly for healing him.

The night the human left, Sesshomaru had seemed anxious to be gone. The lioness recalled the taiyoukai standing menacingly over the woman. He was trying to intimidate her to hurry. However, Kikyou took her time and explained her directions thoroughly. A woman herself, Pyuuma knew Kikyou had done it deliberately.

As she sat, she also wondered about Mouko. The last time she had seen him, they had argued. Being stubborn, she had let him leave without resolving their issues. With a sigh, she relived their quarrel…

"_Will you stay with him, Pyuuma," asked Raion. "Please… you have done so much already, but… it won't be much longer." _

"_Of course I will stay; did you think I would not?" She answered solemnly. "You know I would do anything for you, Raion." _

"_That's my girl." He draped an arm around her shoulder and they reentered the cave to inform the others. _

_Everyone agreed except Mouko. _

"_Maybe you should rethink this, Pyuuma," the tiger said with his arms crossed. "You are very close to young Shishi, this is personal, and that could cloud your judgment. Besides, Kyuuso is there now."_

"_What does that have to do with anything?" the baffled lioness asked. "Are you challenging my competency?"_

"_Ah… no, of course not," Mouko said, with a sheepish look. "That is not what I meant…" _

"_What did you mean?" A frown appeared on Pyuuma's brow. _

"_It's just… well… a battle is inevitable. Jadoku has ensured Shishi's protection, so… there is no need for you to stay." _

"_Oh, I see." The lioness crossed her arms and smirked. "I am no longer useful," she said and turned to her commander. "Is that it, Jadoku-sama?" _

"_I never said that," the snake answered simply. _

_Mouko sent his friend a ferocious glare. All the baka had to do was agree and they could have sent her away. Frustrated, the tiger turned back to the lioness to find her chilling topaz gaze upon him. _

"_What is wrong Mouko-san, you don't think a half demon can finish the job!" _

"_That's not…" he protested and scratched the back of head in confusion. Suddenly he became angry; he was only trying to protect her. "Stop putting words in my mouth and don't feed me that crap about half demons, those are your issues, not mine!"_

_Pyuuma's head snapped back as though slapped. "How dare you!" she cried and grabbed her spear. _

_Mouko's body tensed and his eyes narrowed to slits. Raion, who had been enjoying the exchange, had planned to intervene once he saw Pyuuma grab her spear. However, seeing the tiger take up a stance had him moving hastily. _

"_Hold on, Mouko-san, I'm sure she…" _

_That was as far as he got. The tiger turned glittering jade orbs his way and hissed, "Back off, Raion-san, this does not concern you." _

_The lion had choice but to back away; he was still healing and had to trust that the others would not let things get out of hand. Looking over to where Sesshomaru stood silently, the taiyoukai looked bored. Although Jadoku was closer to the two combatants, he appeared unconcerned. _

"_Leave Raion alone," Pyuuma spat and readied her spear. "You know he is not well!"_

"_This is between us," the tiger sneered and eyed her weapon. "I took that from you once; if I have to do it again, I plan to spank you soundly with it."_

_That set things in motion. With a battle cry, Pyuuma charged. Moving to thrust forward, the lioness felt herself lifted bodily as Jadoku's arm shot out and wrapped around the spear. _

"_This is no time to fight amongst ourselves," the snake stated as she squirmed in his hold. "This is unprofessional, Pyuuma, another outburst like that will get you dismissed." He lowered her to the ground and ordered, "Return to the castle." _

_Calming herself, Pyuuma sent another glare Mouko's way before leaving the cave. _

As that memory dissolved, the lioness pulled her knees to her chest. It had taken her months to realize the concern in his voice. The tiger had been worried; her own insecurities that had kept her from listening to what he was actually saying.

Pyuuma had missed him. She missed Mouko's smile and the intense green eyes that either made her extremely angry or made her want to purr like a kitten. She could not wait to see him again and she planned to be the one to apologize. They could only be friends, but that was better than nothing.

xXxXx

"Give this to Lady Kikyou, Rin-chan" Yoippari held out a small package and placed it in the child's hands.

"What is this, Yoippari-sama?" the little girl asked.

"A packet of herbs," the owl said. "They only grow here in the Westernlands and Lady Kikyou may find them helpful about this time."

"Hurry, hurry!" Jaken tittered as he entered the room. "It is almost time to leave. Rin, where is Idzuna?"

"Settle down, Jaken-san," Yoippari admonished. "Everything is prepared and the girls are ready to leave."

Jaken seemed more excited than Rin and Idzuna about the journey to Kikyou's village. Usually downhearted when Sesshomaru left him behind, the toad had found an enjoyable outlet in his visits with the girls.

"There you are, Idzuna!" Jaken squawked. "Come, come, let's go!"

As soon as the kitsune crossed the threshold, the toad turned her around. Rin and Idzuna only had enough time to wave to the owl and were ushered out to the courtyard where Ah-un waited.

With a smile, Yoippari followed behind and was surprised to see Sesshomaru land just as the others mounted. The owl stood in the doorway and watched the exchange.

Rin was clearly happy to see her guardian; whatever Sesshomaru said to the child, made her even happier.

Suddenly, Ah-un ascended into the skies followed by Sesshomaru. That was a good sign; it seemed the taiyoukai was going to pay Kikyou a visit as well. It was about time, thought Yoippari. He was so involved in the business with the Southernlands that nothing else seemed to matter. It would appear he inherited this trait from his father.

Pensively, Yoippari recalled the night she found him sitting alone in his study…

_It was late; the owl had just finished her rounds when she felt Sesshomaru's aura. Keying into it, Yoippari found him in the study. _

_The room was dark and the taiyoukai stood in the window bathed in moonlight. This was where and how he did most of his thinking. Whatever had brought him here, weighed heavily on his mind. _

"_My Lord?" Yoippari questioned, as she entered the room. "Pray, what are you doing here?"_

"_I live here," he responded stoically, without turning from the scenery. _

"_Mind your tone," Yoippari admonished and closed the shoji behind her with a snap. _

_Moving further into the room, the owl watched him with a skeptical eye. He was really in a bad way, but she had expected this. Discovering Kikyou's pregnancy was the only event that could have prompted this mood. _

"_So… what is bothering you?" the owl probed. She assumed it would take sometime to get Sesshomaru to admit to anything, however… _

"_Kikyou is with child… my child," he emphasized. "I discovered this while we were in the Southernlands. I have just returned her to the village." _

"_Oh," Yoippari responded. To her knowledge, this was the first time he had used Kikyou's name. _

_Sesshomaru's head whipped around at her simple response. "Oh… is that all you can think to say?" he snapped. _

"_Well… what would you like me to say?" _

"_How about something that makes sense." He sent her a withering glare._

"_All right, how about… 'Sesshomaru, you naughty boy'," she began animatedly. "… or, 'Go to your room'. Oh… I know, how about something more drastic… like castration," she continued sarcastically. _

_Turning from the window, the taiyoukai strode to Yoippari and stood looking down on her. "You are not amusing," he said coldly. _

"_Lighten up," she sighed and then went on to say. "You are taking this too seriously, my lord? You have always controlled your own destiny. You have never flinched in the face of an enemy, no matter how strong." _

"_Really, Sesshomaru, how much trouble could one child be?"_

_He was quiet for a time, but they maintained eye contact. Finally, the gleam of anger left his eyes and he made a request. _

"_Watch over them, Yoippari-sama; contact me if… something occurs." _

"_Mind communication?" she asked. "Are you sure you remember how to use it; it has been awhile."_

"_Of course!" he snapped. With that, he simply turned and left. _

As she returned to the present, Yoippari realized that he had asked her to watch over 'them', which included Kikyou. She wondered if Sesshomaru had realized it too.

xXxXx

Her pale skin glowed in the sunlight and her cheeks were rosy from the walk. Unadorned lips curved in a sweet smile and her eyes sparkled as they set upon her guest.

With a swollen belly, Kikyou still walked with the regal bearing of royalty and Sesshomaru thought her more beautiful than before.

He stood back as Rin and Idzuna raced to reach her. Bending gracefully on one knee, the miko embraced both girls in a hug. Jaken followed at a slower pace, but the taiyoukai saw the pleasure on the toad's face.

The others visited quite frequently, but this was the first time he had seen Kikyou since the night they left the Southerlands and he looked away.

The girls fluttered around her and he could hear Rin asking about the baby. Yoippari had informed the girls of Kikyou pregnancy. According to Jaken, they had practically demanded to see the miko. The very next day, the toad had accompanied the girls on the first of many visits to the village.

Turning back, Sesshomaru saw Kikyou approaching and he looked past her to see the children and Jaken heading for the village.

"Sesshomaru," Kikyou acknowledged and he responded with a nod.

Suddenly, both Ah-un's heads appeared from behind and strained towards the miko, waiting to be petted. While Kikyou attended to the beast, the taiyoukai observed her closely.

She wore her hair in a single thick braid, tossed over her shoulder that fell well past her waist. She looked relaxed and carefree. With a final stroke to Ah-un's snout, she turned to him and Sesshomaru said the first thing that came to mind.

"You are well?"

"Yes," Kikyou responded softly. "I am well." Moving to sit on a boulder nearby, she asked. "Have you resolved issues in the southern realm?"

They talked cordially; Sesshomaru updated Kikyou on current events. He informed her of Raion's denial at the council and their decision to take matters into their own hands.

"This has been delayed far too long, Sesshomaru," the miko said. "Whatever you plan to do, must be done quickly. The longer you wait the greater danger for Shishi and Pyuuma."

The taiyoukai simply nodded and as if it were second nature, he began to outline his strategy.

Kikyou listened attentively and asked questions. While they talked, she would unconsciously stroke her stomach lovingly.

"Tell me, Sesshomaru." Kikyou leaned forward. "Have you considered an infiltrator within the council?"

Inwardly, Sesshomaru smiled. The woman was too perceptive and it pleased him that their thoughts were similar. However, he was not ready to reveal his speculations since bringing Raion to the council.

"Does the child cause you discomfort?" he asked to avoid her question, indicating the hand on her stomach.

"What?" She was surprised at such a question from him. "Oh… no, I… it's just a habit, although the baby is very active." Before he could protest, Kikyou grabbed his hand and placed it on her belly.

With his hand pressed firmly against the swelled flesh, Sesshomaru felt a strong kick and then slow rolling sensations. The child became still for a moment and suddenly, it pushed forward from inside as if reaching for him.

"The child is strong," he said absently. Slowly withdrawing his hand, Sesshomaru stood. "I must go," he stated, his stoic mask in place.

"Yes," Kikyou said, assuming the same expression. "You have much to do."

The miko stood also and with a slight bow, she turned to head back to the village. A gentle tug on her braid had her turning back. Using her hair, Sesshomaru gently pulled her against him.

Kikyou's eyelids drifted close as she savored the sensation of his fingers brushing lightly against her cheek. When she finally opened her eyes, Sesshomaru was gone.

xXxXx

_Middle of the night, in the Southernlands…_

Sitting behind his desk, Omyouji silently fumed. Shishi was proving to be more trouble than he was worth. The boy had opposed him on too many occasions these last few months. Maybe he actually believed he was lord of this domain.

The sorcerer had noticed the gradual changes in the boy. The first time Shishi had gone against him, the boy appeared nervous, almost hesitant, but had gotten his way. With each encounter, the young lord grew bolder and now spoke to him with authority.

After getting rid of Lord Raion, Omyouji thought he would have no resistance in his plans to take control of the southern realm. With Shishi the last successor of Lord Mateisouka, if something happened to the boy, the council would have to appoint someone in his place. Usually, the advisor controlled the estate, temporarily, until the daiyoukai assembly reinstated a noble.

The original plan was to prevent Shishi from the joining the council. Without their interference, Omyouji could rule the Southernlands under the guise of advisor to the young lord.

He would have been content with that, until Kurokuma came along. The bear had convinced him that it was possible that he could reach his goal with the help of a newly appointed council.

It was never clear how this change would come about, the bear's only request had been to lure Sesshomaru to the Southernlands. Kurokuma had planned to defeat and thus rid himself of the newest and most influential youkai of the council. Shishi would also fall during this battle; Omyouji would then lay blame on the daiyoukai assembly and covet the young lord's realm.

"We have a problem."

Omyouji jumped at hearing Kurokuma's deep voice. Turning in his seat, the sorcerer looked up to see the bear lounging in the entrance.

"What now, Kurokuma-san?" Caught unawares, the sorcerer was annoyed and wondered how the big hulking figure could move so silently.

Walking further into the room, the bear stood in front of the table separating him and the sorcerer. "It appears you have made a mistake, Omyouji-san."

The sorcerer turned a crimson gaze on the bear. "And… that would be?" he inquired.

"I have it from a reliable source that _Raion _is alive and well."

"What!" Omyouji jumped to his feet. "Where did you hear such nonsense?"

"Not nonsense, I'm afraid." Kurokuma stated. "He appeared at the council about three months ago. He requested an audience with the assembly and was denied aid to reclaim his lands."

Swearing violently, the sorcerer turned and moved to the window. There was no way he could have survived the miasmic vapor. Looking out over the southern plains, he wondered why Raion had not returned and absently voiced his thoughts.

"The denial was just recently issued by the council, my informant made sure they were detained," Kurokuma said. "I would not worry about him just yet and this only alters our plan a little."

"It's obvious the Shishi is not aware that his brother is alive," the bear continued. "Why don't you convince him that the council is planning an invasion? With the aid of the dog demon, Raion will come for his brother. The southern forces are meager in number, but I am told they are the fiercest fighters. Raion will discover first hand how good an army he has."

Omyouji turned to Kurokuma's evil chuckling. "Ah… I see. That is brilliant," the sorcerer said thoughtfully. "We can eliminate everyone in one setting; Raion, Shishi and your Sesshomaru."

"And… Mouko," the bear added silently. Omyouji was not the only one who had made a mistake. "The southern army combined with the force of your chimera, they will be crushed in no time," Kurokuma continued. "I doubt even Sesshomaru could gather significant forces in such a short time."

"As I see it, once Shishi signs the decree to initiate battle, we have no further use of the boy," Omyouji said.

"So soon?" the bear questioned.

"There is no need to delay," the sorcerer spoke calmly. "I will have the papers prepared and ready to sign in the morning. Once that is done, little Lord Shishi will succumb to the same vapors that his brother escaped."

xXxXx

Moving rapidly through the crawl space between rooms, Kyuuso emerged into the main hall. Pressing against the wall, the mouse made his way to Pyuuma's room.

Squeezing through the crevices in the shoji, he scurried across the floor and hopped onto the lioness futon.

"Lady Pyuuma," he whispered urgently. "Please… wake up!"

The lioness groggily lifted her head and tried to bring the mouse into focus. She had been on her feet all day; she had hauled loads of clothes from the laundry, to the rooms and back again.

"This had better be good, Kyuuso," slurred Pyuuma, "or there is going to be hell to pay."

"It's Shishi," the mouse whispered louder.

Sitting up abruptly, Pyuuma was now fully awake and alert.

"What is it, Kyuuso?" she asked with wide eyes. "What's wrong?"

Pyuuma dressed hurriedly as the mouse informed her of his visit to Omyouji's study. He explained in detail what he had overheard between the sorcerer and Kurokuma.

"They plan to kill the boy after coercing him to sign the order for war."

"That is not going to happen," Pyuuma spat venomously. Stuffing a travel satchel with blankets and extra clothing, she walked to the shoji and silently slid it open. The mouse jumped to her shoulder as she peered down the empty corridor.

Before stepping into the hall, the lioness whispered to Kyuuso, "Whatever happens we must protect Shishi."

xXxXx

Omyouji strode hastily down the corridor from Shishi's rooms. Where in the hell had the boy gone?

Instead of waiting until morning, the sorcerer had decided to hurry things along. He had planned to awaken Shishi in slumber and press the urgency to prepare their defenses. With decree in hand, he had entered the boy's quarters to find it empty.

Having searched every place the boy frequented, the sorcerer became annoyed that the young lion was nowhere to be found.

Suddenly, Omyouji stopped to consider the changes in the boy over the past months. Shishi had grown stubborn and defiant with him, but had formed a bond with the lioness - Pyuuma.

The change, in both their demeanors, was so subtle it was hardly noticeable. That thought had him turning in the direction of Pyuuma's rooms. With a brief knock on her shoji, he opened it to reveal another empty room. However, this room was in disarray, as if someone had left in a hurry.

Omyouji was thoughtful as he stood in the doorway. If the two were together, the sorcerer had to consider what that implied.

With a smirk, he turned and headed to his chambers.

"Since I am unable to find you, young lord…," he said to himself, "… I will leave that up to the chimera."

xXxXx

Positioned on the highest tree in the Westernlands, Yoippari's winged form was still as a statue. Her large eyes were open, her pupils wide and dilated. Experiencing a vision, the owl hooted softly as normal sight resumed and her body relaxed.

Spreading her wings, she took flight and headed back to the inu castle.

Landing on the railing of her quarters, she hopped onto the engawa and resumed human form.

"So… we are to have an early birth," the owl said softly. "It appears the young heir is impatient to enter this world and begin his quest."

With a smirk, Yoippari entered her rooms and began the preparations.

xXxXx

The shrieking sounds of the chimera caused Pyuuma's heart to thump wildly in her chest.

"Hurry!" the lioness shouted behind her.

Shishi had tried to keep up as they ran across the plains. The young lion was already out of breath. There was no way he could match Pyuuma's pace.

"It's not much further, Shishi-kun!" The lioness hoped the childhood endearment would encourage him to move faster.

"I don't think… I can't make it," the boy panted. "My… my chest hurts."

Pyuuma looked back to see him stumbling over his own feet. To save his life, she had awakened the boy from his sleep to sprint across the plains. The lioness had planned to take refuge in the cave until she could contact Jadoku.

Suddenly, the ground began to shake and Pyuuma turned panicked eyes back to the landscape. She could see a swirl of dust moving rapidly towards them.

Reaching back, Pyuuma grabbed Shishi's hand and jerked him forward. "Move… now!" Increasing her speed, she shouted, "It's on to our scent!"

Dragging the boy along, Shishi stumbled as the lioness pulled him and he fell to the ground.

"Get away, Pyuuma-chan!" Tears welled up in his eyes. "Leave me," he begged.

Snatching him to his feet, the lioness pushed him ahead of her. "Transform!" she shouted. "Hurry… change now. You will have a better chance to outrun it in your true form." Turning to the mouse on her shoulder, she ordered, "Go with Shishi!"

The mouse jumped to the boy as Pyuuma released her spear from its holder. "Both of you… go, now! Get to the cave!" Turning to face the oncoming beast, the lioness heard a muffled cry from the boy.

Shishi's body began to shake; hair sprouted from his pores and covered him. Kyuuso burrowed deep within his fur and held on tight. With one last look at the Pyuuma, the young lion turned and fled.

Swallowing her fear, the lioness gripped her weapon. She could see the crimson gaze of the beast as it bore down on her.

This was not her first confrontation with the chimera. The lioness knew they were fast and agile; however, she had always had the advantage. Out in the open, she hoped to detain it long enough for Shishi to escape.

The huge beast advanced rapidly and Pyuuma took a stance and waited. Suddenly, she heard a ferocious growl, but dared not take her eyes off the chimera.

Out of nowhere, a form slammed down on top of the beast, ramming it into the ground. The best squealed as it slid across the ground on its stomach and landed a few feet in front of her.

Looking up, Pyuuma relaxed as Mouko removed his knee from the beasts back. Grabbing the head with both hands, the tiger viscously pulled and snapped the chimera's neck. Saliva pooled from the beast mouth; its massive head was set at an odd angle as it fell to the ground.

Mouko jumped down and walked slowly towards the lioness, his eyes filled with concern. "Are you all right?" he asked gently.

So stunned by his appearance, Pyuuma could not speak. Her eyes took in his windswept hair and his questioning jade orbs. Mouko's clothes were askew; his keso was sleevelss and she saw the smooth, sleek biceps that had no trouble getting rid of the huge beast barehanded.

"Pyuuma?" the tiger's voice was anxious. Grabbing her shoulders, he shook her gently in case she was going into shock.

Lifting her head, the lioness looked into his eyes. Still speechless, she answered him the only way she knew how.

Spearing her fingers through his orange and black mane, Pyuuma grabbed a handful of Mouko's hair, pulled his head down and kissed him soundly.

xXxXx

_The next day… _

"Breath, Kikyou-san," Natsumi said gently.

It was early, but it seemed the child had no concept of time. Sometime between today and tomorrow, the baby planned to put in an appearance.

Panting heavily, the miko mentally timed the interval of each contraction. They came faster and lasted longer than they had earlier. Kikyou had barely made it back to the house before they became more intense.

The contractions began while she was out in the field with the children. She should have known when she awoke this morning that something was different. She had lacked her usual energy; had it not been for disappointing Rin and Idzuna, Kikyou would have stayed in bed.

Having assisted with several births, she knew the signs of beginning labor and yet she had ignored them.

"Are you all right, Kikyou-sama?" Rin's face was scrunched in concern. "Is it time for the baby to come?" she asked with mixed emotions. On one hand, she was excited about the newborn, but Kikyou appeared to be in pain.

"Yes, Rin-chan, it is." The miko gave a weak smile and reach over to tousle the child's hair. "Don't worry, everything will be fine,"

That elicited a wide smile from the little girl. She had been waiting for this moment since learning that Kikyou had a child in her tummy. She was really happy and excited to know that Sesshomaru was the father.

"Can… can… I be the sister?"

"Of course you can," Kikyou said and cringed as another spasm shook her. The pains were coming more frequently now; she barely had time to recover before the next set began.

"You would make a wonderful 'big' sister, Rin-chan," the miko panted. "You have already proved that with Juun-san."

Another contraction rocked Kikyou's body and she stopped to breath through it. Rin brought her water and Juun stayed close. The boy was quiet and calm; he simply sat next to her holding her hand. Pending the birth, Natsumi set about sterilizing the area as best she could.

As the spasms grew closer, Natsumi had the children leave. Neither Rin nor Juun went far, just into the next room.

As afternoon turned into evening, Kikyou labored. "This is not as simple as I thought," she attempted humor. "It is much easier from your side, Natsumi-san."

"I agree," the older woman teased. "I am quite comfortable on this side."

Kikyou had an urge to laugh, but the next contraction prevented that.

"Not much longer now," the older woman said. "You are doing well, Kikyou-san."

In her discomfort, Kikyou sensed a strong aura and her heart began to race. Could it be… would he come, would Sesshomaru come to her at this time? As the aura drew closer, she relaxed in disappointment.

It was not Sesshomaru, but the power and intensity rivaled his. As she keyed into the strong aura, Kikyou realized it was not one presence, but two.

As Natsumi rose, the bowl she carried fell to the floor. Turning to the sound, Kikyou saw her friend swoon and then slink slowly to the floor.

Shifting to her side, the miko pushed up on her elbows, struggling to reach out to the fallen woman. The shoji slid open and Idzuna stepped through. It suddenly dawned on Kikyou that the kitsune had not entered the birthing room until now.

Energy surrounded the child and Kikyou realized that Idzuna was using her fox magic. The kitsune had cloaked the entire village in a barrier. From the outside, it appeared there was not a village, but a steep cliff. Everyone inside the village had been put to sleep.

Kikyou could see Rin, like Natsumi, was unconscious outside the room. The magic, however, had no effect on Juun.

Although blind, the boy followed behind Idzuna matching her steps. The kitsune passed by Kikyou, still entranced, and sat in a corner with Juun next to her.

Hearing footsteps, the miko turned as a smiling Yoippari entered.

"Greetings, my lady!" The owl's plump body bent on one knee and bowed. "I see it is time for our young heir to arrive," she said. "The young one is most impatient, I must say."

"Yoippari-sama?" Kikyou gasped. "Why are you here?"

"I am here to do my duty," the owl sniffed importantly. "I have delivered three generations of Western heirs. As long as there is breath in my body, I will continue to do so."

"Heir?" Kikyou was incredulous. "That cannot be, this child is not a full-fledged demon."

"That… is irrelevant," Yoippari said stiffly. "Your child has a purpose, Lady Kikyou. Before I had ever met you, I had foreseen this day."

"I… don't understand what…" the miko began as another spasm gripped her. Laying back on the futon, she resumed the slow steady breathing. The pressure was more intense as her belly tightened. It would not be long now.

"Tell me," Kikyou demanded through clenched teeth. "Tell me, what is this purpose?"

Moving to the foot of the futon, Yoippari positioned herself for the child's birth. "I will be too busy to discuss these issues, however, Totousai will be happy to oblige."

The master forger sat cross legged just outside of the door, his back to the birthing room. Kikyou had not seen him since she and Sesshomaru had left his abode, since he had forged the sword that gave her life.

"Totousai-sama?" she whispered. His was the other strong aura that she sensed.

Responding to the plea in her voice, the demon forger spoke. As the miko labored, Totousai told the tale of Yoippari's vision, the changes to come in the demon/human realm and the significance of Kikyou and Sesshomaru's child in the outcome. Once Totousai finished, Kikyou's eyes shimmered with emotion.

"Does Sesshomaru know of this?" she asked softly.

"Are you kidding?" Totousai sniffed. "We were afraid to tell him about his father's swords. I surely was not going to attempt to tell him this."

Suddenly, Kikyou moaned and her hands dug into the futon. She could hear Yoippari crooning encouraging words and telling her 'push'. As the child's head crowned, the owl smiled down on the downy cap of silver hair.

"Just one more, Lady Kikyou," the owl said excitedly.

Although exhausted, the miko took a deep breath and bore down just as Yoippari had instructed. Falling back against the futon, Kikyou realized the pressure was gone. The birthing room was quiet and this alarmed the new mother.

"Yoippari-sama?" Kikyou tried to sit up, her voice laced with panic.

The owl appeared at her side carrying a swathed bundle. "It is all right, Haha-ue" Yoippari christened Kikyou's new title. "The child is well and in good health," she said laying the baby in the mother's arms.

"You have a son, my lady. One as stubborn as his father that he refuses to cry and, it seems, as inquisitive as his mother."

Pulling back the blankets, Kikyou had to smile. The child, although beautiful, had a mutinous expression as it looked about. As his odd colored eyes shifted to his mother, they seemed to softened.

"Hello, little lord," Kikyou whispered and examined him to make sure he had all his finger and toes. Feeling a light touch on her side, Kikyou turned to Juun. The boy had made his way to the futon and the miko guided his hand to touch the newborn.

"I can see that this one is not completely human." Yoippari looked down on the blind boy and smiled. "He did not succumb to Idzuna's spell."

Kikyou did not respond as she held both children within the circle of her arms.

"What will you name him, Lady Kikyou?" Totousai inquired as he entered the room to look at the new heir to the Westernlands.

Kikyou thought long and hard. She had already chosen both boy and girl names, but upon hearing her son's destiny… his purpose, she opted for another.

"We shall call him… Awasumaru!"

"Good choice, Lady Kikyou." Totousai smiled a toothless smile. "Very appropriate."

xXxXx

Standing from the highest point of the castle, Omyouji looked out over the southern plains. With scope in hand, the sorcerer had a clear view of Sesshomaru and his forces.

The group stood a distance from the castle, but it was obvious the fools planned to attack. The dog demon must be full of himself to believe he could challenge the lion task force and his chimera with such small numbers.

"That is Sesshomaru, I gather," Kurokuma appeared at Omyouji's side. "Let's see who he was able to scrounge up at the last minute." Grabbing the scope from the sorcerer, the bear looked out over the landscape.

"Seven!" Omyouji began to laugh. "He has only seven warriors, but I don't see the brat anywhere," he said, meaning Shishi.

"Damn it!" Kurokuma swore with the scope to his eye. "How the hell did he…" The bear went on to mutter more obscenities as he peered through the scope.

"Relax, Kurokuma," the sorcerer said, still smiling. "Their numbers are nothing compared to ours, this will be over before it starts."

"Fool!" The bear rounded on Omyouji. "You have no idea who you're dealing with! Look again," he spate and tossed the scope to him. "Go on… look!"

Smile faltering, the sorcerer put his eye to the scope.

"Of course, you recognize the dog demon," Kurokuma began. "Cold contemptuous canine, but he is the most unrivaled amongst us."

"To his right is your former master, Raion. A formidable opponent, after all, he is his father's son. And… next to him, that traitorous lioness, Pyuuma," he continued. "Remember her, the one you could never bed. I can only assume that spear is not just for show." The bear sent a contemptuous look the sorcerer's way.

Omyoui's jaw tightened, but kept the scope to his eye surveying the taiyoukai's group.

"Next to the lioness is Hikyuu, the fiercest leopard warrior of her clan," the bear continued. "She is strong for a woman and the most strategic of fighters."

"Beside her stands Tsuru, mistress of the cranes. Do not be fooled by those angelic looks, she is swift and kills with accurate precision."

"The one with his back to us is none other than Shugoryuu, head of the dragon clan," Kurokuma sneered. "He is just as bad as Sesshomaru and just as viscous." The bear could not understand how the dragon lord had got involved. He and the dog clan had a bad history; therefore, he was surprised by his appearance.

"And… the last one?"

Omyouji's question interrupted his thoughts. "Mouko," the bear said simply and the sorcerer turned to the venom in Kurokuma's voice. "Prodigal son of General Moushou, disinherited heir of the Tora domain and a force to be reckoned with," the bear said, as he knew first hand how dangerous the tiger could be.

Removing the axe blade from its hold, Kurokuma turned to Omyouji. "The tiger is mine," he stated. "You will need to conjure _many_ chimeras, Omyouji-san; this will not be an easy battle."

xXxXx

Sesshomaru and the others stood out in the open awaiting the first sign of attack from the chimera. He and the others had arrived early morning to find a sleeping Shishi and Kyuuso. Raion seemed subdued, Pyuuma was unusually quiet and Mouko was pacing like a caged beast.

The lioness informed Sesshomaru of what had occurred last night at the castle. Based on Pyuuma's information, the taiyoukai organized a strategy.

Knowing this was the snake's area of expertise, the leopard, Hikyuu asked, "Where is Jadoku, Sesshomaru-san? I had thought he would be here for the action."

"Jadoku-san is doing what he does best," the taiyoukai said, "Do not concern yourself, Hikyuu-san; he will see plenty of action."

"Well… I for one will be glad to finally see some," sniffed Tsuru. "If you brought us all the way out here for nothing, Sesshomaru, I swear I'll…"

The rest or the crane's tirade was cut off as Hikyuu pulled her away. The leopard thought it a good idea seeing the taiyoukai place his hand on the hilt of the Tokijin.

Little did the others know that Sesshomaru was in pain. Grabbing on to his sword was his way of bracing his body against it.

Since mid-day the Shikon no Tama had pulsed consistently, it would stop at intervals, but would resume even stronger. Having sent a mental message to Yoippari earlier, he had been informed that Kikyou was about to give birth.

As a full-fledged youkai, Sesshomaru had never felt such pain. It felt as if his insides were being torn apart. Any pain he had experienced had been fleeting, not lasting long enough to cause worry or remember. The consistency of this pain was what was annoying. It would go away only to return more intense than before.

Was Kikyou experiencing this as well? He wanted to go to her; just the thought of her in this much pain had him gripping his sword again.

The woman was a constant disruption to his life. She would go into labor at a time of an impending battle, leaving this damned bauble inside of him to transmit her feelings.

"Insufferable wench," the taiyoukai muttered between clenched teeth.

"Did you say something, Sesshomaru-san?"

Turning to Mouko, he sent him a chilling glare, which had no effect. The tiger only smiled and pointed. "Look! Kyuuso has returned."

The mouse scurried across the ground and stopped in front of the two youkai.

"All done!" Kyuuso announced and saluted the taiyoukai, who simply nodded.

Suddenly, a loud squeal erupted from the castle and everyone turned to the sound. Several clouds of dust appeared on the horizon and the warriors readied themselves.

"It's about time!" Tsuru said excitedly and was the first to move forward. The others followed, with Mouko and Raion sending worried looks to Pyuuma. Only Sesshomaru and Shugoryuu remained.

"Once this is over…," the dragon lord said stiffly, "… this ends our partnership. This will be the last time I fight at your side."

"Hmph!" Sesshomaru smirked. "So be it."

Shugoryuu was off in a flash and the taiyoukai followed at his own pace. The Shikon jewel pulsated again and Sesshomaru withdrew the Tokijin.

"Kikyou," he whispered. "I will come as soon as this battle is won."

xXxXx

In a secluded section of a courtyard, outside the walls of the head council stood ten of the head members. Talking in hushed murmurs of treason, they plotted the demise of the remaining members.

"All has gone as planned," Chinjuu announced. "We will soon rid ourselves of these human sympathizers and restore this council to what it once was."

The others nodded their agreement and approval.

"Our greatest threat will be eliminated in the Southernlands," the head councilman stated. "Once Kurokuma returns we will be able to regroup and rebuild a new order."

"It will not be that easy, Chinjuu-san!"

The group gasped and turned to see Jadoku standing a few feet away. Chinjuu's lips curled back in a sneer and he spat, "Who plans to stop us, Jadoku-san; you?"

"I know for a fact that, as we speak, your comrades are in the southern realm. What do you, one lone warrior; plan to do to stop us. We all are superiors," he continued. "We have fought our way here and I'll be damned if I let you interfere."

"We all know that cunning and intellect are your strong points, you have very limited physical strength, Jadoku-san. It was foolish for you to confront us alone."

"As you said," the snake smirked. "Cunning and intellect is my strong point, therefore, why would you think me alone? As for my strength…" he smirked evilly, "… I guess I will have to borrow that."

As he spoke, Kaguma's hulking figure stepped through the foliage and stood with his arms folded across his barrel chest. A sultry laugh had the group turning in the other direction as a cloaked figure appeared. Pulling back the hood, Hebi's baldhead came into view and her slanted, exotic eyes gleamed with intent.

"I, Jadoku - head of intelligence to the council, sentence you, Chinjuu and your followers, to a permanent sealing. I do this…" the snake continued formerly, "… by decree of the remaining members… the ones you planned to eliminate."

Chinjuu's eyes widened at the implication. Although his plans had been uncovered and ruined, the beast warrior and ex-head councilman drew his sword. With a look to the other traitors, he noticed they followed suit. Wearing a smirk they advanced on Jadoku, Kaguma and Hebi; they would not go down without a fight.

xXxXx

The night sky was full of stars. Where Kikyou sat on her futon, she could not see the moon, but was content to trace the crescent insignia on the back of her child's hand.

Just a few hours old and the new mother hand yet to determine the color of her son's eyes. Staring into the hearth, Kikyou could only compare it to the mixed shades of the flames. Awasumaru's orbs were a combination of hers and Sesshomaru's; gold and mahogany, an almost bronze like tint.

Only she and her child were awake. Yoippari and Totousai had left, but not before the demon forger had placed Natsumi in her own futon. Idzuna finally fell asleep next to Rin, but Juun remained with her. The boy was curled at her side sleeping soundly.

The owl had informed the miko, that Idzuna's spell would diminish by morning. Until then, the barrier around the village would remain intact.

Sitting with the baby in her arms, Kikyou wondered if Sesshomaru would come. Yoippari had assured her that he knew what was happening and yet…

A soft gurgle came from Awasumaru and Kikyou looked down to find her son watching her. Did he sense her melancholy? Although no longer part of her body, did the child continue to sense her moods?

"Do not worry for me, little one," she whispered and tickled him gently under the chin. "You will find that your mother is much stronger than she looks."

The child seemed to smile at her words, suddenly, its small body stiffened. A frown appeared on both mother and child's brow as Kikyou wondered what could have triggered such a reaction. Suddenly, she felt it… the aura she had been waiting for, Sesshomaru was finally here.

Sesshomaru approached and stopped in front of the barrier. With a smirk, he realized Idzuna's fox magic was growing stronger; however, he could pass through with no trouble. Moving forward, he stopped again on hearing movement from behind.

"Lord Sesshomaru," Jaken cried as he ran. "Lord Sesshomaru, wait! Wait for me!"

Looking down on the out-of-breath toad, the taiyoukai asked, "Why are you out here and not inside, Jaken?"

"I left… I left to check on Ah-un, my lord," he panted. "When I returned, Idzuna had put up the barrier and I… could not get back through." He turned large eyes to his master. "May I enter with you, my lord?"

"Come," Sesshomaru commanded.

Jaken latched on to his hakamas and held his breath until the passed through the barrier. This left the demon toad dizzy, but he followed behind his master to the small cottage Kikyou shared with Lady Natsumi.

Standing on the engawa, Sesshomaru had never entered a human abode. Stepping across the threshold, he recalled the pain he had felt from the Shikon no Tama and felt he owed it to Kikyou. Following her scent, he came upon mother and child standing calmly beside a warm hearth.

"Kikyou," Sesshomaru said softly.

He expected to find her bed ridden after the intensity of the pains he had felt, but, once again, the woman completely baffled him. Instead, she stood radiantly before him, her head held high. Her gait was slow yet graceful, as she moved forward with a bundle in her arms. Stopping in front of him, she extended her arms.

"My lord," she addressed him formally. "Your son."

The exchange from her arms to his was so smooth it barely registered. Tearing his eyes from Kikyou, Sesshomaru looked into the face of his firstborn. The child stared back unabashedly and appeared in thought.

"_So tiny and fragile," _thought Sesshomaru. Unwrapping the child with his free hand to get a better look.

"All limbs are intact, my lord," Kikyou stated. "I have already checked."

The taiyoukai paused briefly, before continuing his inspection. Baring the child's head, Sesshomaru saw the silken cap of silver hair. The ears were well formed and pointed, just like his and the taiyoukai released a breath. He did not have dog-ears, like Inuyasha.

The child began to squirm as the night air reached his exposed limbs. Hastening to rewrap the child, Sesshomaru noticed the crescent insignia on the back of the left hand.

"The mark will grow as he grows," he informed Kikyou as he handed the child back. He seemed to want to say something more; however, he kept silent.

Turning to a window, he stared out into the night listening to Jaken's annoying titer. The toad gushed over the miniature Sesshomaru and complemented Kikyou repeatedly.

"Fine boy, my lady," Jaken said. "He looks like a full demon child."

A hush settled over the room and the toad realized his words. "Oh… forgive me, Lady Kikyou… I would never… I did not mean to…"

"It is all right, Jaken-san," Kikyou smiled recalling Natsumi's advice. "I will remind to think before you speak."

"Yes… yes, of course," he said, contrite.

Moving over to Sesshomaru, Kikyou stood next to him as they looked out into the night.

"I will come for him," Sesshomaru spoke suddenly. "When he is old enough to train, no longer attached to your breast and in control of his bodily functions, I will come."

Looking into his eyes, Kikyou wondered if she should tell him their son's destiny. Although Totousai had warned her against it, she wondered it would make a difference. Dare she take a chance knowing it could have the opposite effect? Instead of embracing his son, Sesshomaru could very well disown him.

Making a choice, Kikyou smiled slightly and inclined her head. Once again, she felt his featherlike touch on her cheek. His fingers traced a path to her jaw as he lifted her face to look into her eyes.

"You have named our son?"

"Yes," Kikyou said, hoping the name would give him a clue. "He is called… Awasumaru."

"Awasumaru," Sesshomaru repeated. "Unusual."

"Give Awasumaru your will, Kikyou," the taiyoukai stated. "… and I will give him my strength."

"Yes," she said softly.

Reaching down, Sesshomaru ran a hand across his son's brow and turned to leave.

Kikyou watched him go with mixed feelings. For her son's sake, she would accept what he offered. Awasumaru needed his father if he was to fulfill his destiny and that was more important than her desires.

"What happened in the Southernlands?" Kikyou asked before he reached the shoji.

Without looking back, he answered readily. "We won."

xXxXx

"The boy is hopeless, Yoippari-san!" Totousai spat, removing his hand from the owl's shoulders breaking the connection with the owl's sight. "Even his own firstborn son cannot move him."

"I do not believe he is hopeless, Totousai-san," Yoippari appealed. "He just needs time. You know his past. As a young child he began building barriers to protect himself."

"And now he has created an impenetrable wall of granite!" Totousai remained unmoved. "We have no guarantee he will come around and this is far too important… to all of us."

"I know," the owl sighed. "Well… what do we do now?"

"I have no choice Yoippari-san," Totousai said sadly. "I will give him one year and then it is the Sphere of Reflections; if that does not bring him around, nothing will."

xXxXx

One year passed. Sesshomaru buried himself in the council and in battle. Per discreet request from Totousai, the taiyoukai was dispatched to the Sphere of Reflections under the pretence of a mission. Each day there was a year in the human world. It was five years before Sesshomaru saw his son and Kikyou again.

To be continued…

**Authors Notes: **Sorry about that, butI was bursting with ideas and trying to wrap up the first part to get to the second. I know I left out a lot out, but I will deliver details of the battle and Sesshy's time away in flashbacks.

Can you figure out the destiny of Kikyou and Sesshomaru's son? Here is a hint…

Awasu – means to unite

Maru – means whole or complete

After this chapter, I think I'll take week long break. 'Til next time!


	21. Part II: Heir

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha; this is only a fanfic.

**Authors Notes: Kudos to my 200th reviewer and faithful reader… shippousangoffe! **

Hi everyone! It's time to enter the second phase of this story. I sincerely hope the question of the 'Sphere of Reflections' will be answered in this chapter. I can see you guys are good at trivia!

Thanks for the reviews and comments; a special to my anon. reviewers: pookie – welcome to this fanfic, dsavage – wonderful summary, Z.M. – I think everything you want is here and Kohana – I expect a response on your triangle.

Please read, enjoy and leave a review!

* * *

**Part II**

_We worry about what a child will become tomorrow, _

_yet we forget that he is someone today._

_Stacia Tauscher_

**Chapter 21: Heir **

"Those two are at it again!"

The group of villagers watched as the two boys raced by at a speed unnatural for any human. One had silver hair, the other the darkest ebony; theirs was a friendly competition that occurred once every few days.

"I'm going to beat you this time, nii-san!" Five-year-old Awasumaru yelled to his competitor.

"In your dreams, otouto-san," Juun, two years older, shouted back.

Both ran like the wind towards the tall tree on the outskirts of the village. Awasumaru was naturally swift; however, he knew Juun controlled the winds that propelled him forward. His foster brother's feet barely touch the ground as he raced beside him.

Juun did not need sight; he knew the layout of their home better than his little brother did. He also knew that someday soon, Awasumaru would beat him; it was inevitable. Sensing the tree nearby, the blind child leaned forward to reduce the resistance of the air around him.

Pulling away from his opponent, Juun touched the tree first, circled once and then sank to his knees. Awasumaru was right behind him, touching the tree a few seconds later. Dropping to the ground, the younger boy turned glittering bronze orbs on the winner.

"I can feel you glaring at me, Awasumaru," Juun said humorously. "You were three seconds better than the last time; that should make you happy."

"Really!" The young half demon brightened. "Just three," he said, calculating in his head. Smiling widely, he fell on his brother and put him in a headlock. "Next time," he said tightening his grip.

"Like I said," the older boy laughed as he tussled with Awasumaru. "In your dreams."

Juun stood up with his little brother still dangling from his neck. "Get on my back," he said. "I'll give you a ride home."

"I lost," the half demon said, "I should give you the ride." However, it did not stop him from taking the offer.

"Yeah, but you've gotten better," Juun said as they turned to the village.

A light breeze moved through the valley, lifting Awasumaru's ponytail as they headed home. Juun's dark unbound locks blew around his face as he carried his brother home.

"Youbo-sama made gyoza's today," the older boy said.

Dumplings were his little brother's favorite food. He would eat them everyday if his foster mother, Kikyou, would allow it. She had made them today as a special treat.

"What!" Awasumaru peered over Juun's shoulders to look him in the eyes and make sure he was not teasing. His older brother was not as outgoing as he was, therefore most did not know that Juun had a mischievous nature.

"Saw her making them myself," he nodded to confirm.

With a loud whoop, Awasumaru hopped from his brothers back and began running towards their home. "You'd better hurry, Juun-san," the young half demon threw over his shoulder. "If you don't, I can't promise I won't eat them all!"

"Little imp!" the older boy laughed and ran behind him. Awasumaru was telling the truth, he would indeed eat them all.

xXxXx

It had been five years since he had stood in this very room. Stoic words and empty promises had flowed from his lips, but she had not thought so then.

Kikyou sat on her futon, brushing her hair with slow languid strokes. Another year, another day went by and there was no sign of Sesshomaru. Had he forgotten his promise to return for his son or had he decided to abandon him?

With a sigh, Kikyou put down the brush and rose to her feet. Sliding into her robe, she left to check on the boys.

Awasumaru and Juun shared Natsumi's old room. The only friend she had ever known was gone now. The older woman had passed away quietly in her sleep two years ago. Natsumi had requested that her remains be cremated and her ashes offered to the wind.

"_I have always wanted to travel, Kikyou-san. Since I could not in life; why not in death?" _

The older woman would laugh, but Kikyou knew that she had meant that.

Juun had stood stiffly beside her during the memorial. The boy appeared cold and unfeeling, but Kikyou knew he was hurting inside. He had shown no emotion, had not shed a tear, at least not in front of the others.

Kikyou and Awasumaru had joined Juun as they traveled to the highest point in the village. Opening the urn containing Natsumi's ahses, the boy had released them into the air. Moving his hands and arms in soft circular motions, Juun had used the power of the winds to scatter them. Only then, did the boy break down and give in to the grief of losing the only mother he had ever known.

Kikyou understood Juun; the boy reminded her of herself. The young descendent of the air deities and her now her foster son was an observer; the world had to come to him. Other than Kikyou, Awasumaru and Rin, he never initiated a conversation or barely interacted.

The boy was witty and fun loving, but very few saw that side of him. He had never let anyone outside of his small circle of friends get close to him. However, Kikyou had promised Natsumi that she would encourage him to socialize.

Looking down on Juun's sleeping form curled in a fetal position, Kikyou bent down to pull the covers over him. Everyone assumed that this boy was her birth son. They had the same dark hair; dark eyes and their detached demeanor was the same.

Turning to Awasumaru, she saw her son sprawled on his stomach. His arms and legs were spread across his futon, making full use of his bedding.

He was the mirror image of Sesshomaru, with the exception of the eyes. His long silver hair, kept in a high ponytail, fell down his back. However, the similarity ended there.

Kikyou had to admit that, on the surface, Awasumaru's personality was very different from his parents. The boy was open and friendly; his curiosity knew no bounds and usually landed him in some type of trouble.

That was Natsumi's influence; she had encouraged and fed his inquisitive nature. Kikyou remembered the day her son had come home covered in wasp stings.

"_I only wanted to see where they live!" _

Awasumaru protested as Kikyou applied a poultice to his inflamed skin, all the while lecturing him. The area would heal without her administrations, but it itched and the boy could not stop scratching.

The young half demon was downhearted, knowing his mother was upset with him. It was only natural he would turn to Natsumi for comfort.

Pulling the boy on her lap, the older woman had given her own brand of motherly advice.

"_It is quite all right to see where they live, Awasu-kun, but you should not have tried to move in with them." _

Yes… Natsumi was surely missed.

Over the years, Rin, Idzuna and Jaken had visited often and Mouko came once each season. Awasumaru had visited the Westernlands, but had not met his father. The boy had returned saying he had enjoyed his stay and that he really liked Yoippari-sama and thought Jadoku strange. He complained that the _house_ was big enough to play in, but no one would let him.

Jaken had badgered the young lord the entire time he was there. The toad had tried to instruct the boy on proper attire and manners, preparing him for his father's return. It only served to annoy Awasumaru that he could not wait to go home.

Kikyou never visited; there was no reason. She realized that her body had only been a vessel for the heir to the west. A harsh reality to face, but it was not without its rewards.

Awasumaru may be Sesshomaru's son, but she was his mother. When this life exhausted, she would live on through her only child. She would never again feel the loneliest she had before, she had friends and the love of both her sons.

With a smile and a final look at the two sleeping boys, Kikyou silently closed the shoji.

xXxXx

"Advance! Thrust! Parry!" Pyuuma's voice rang out as Shishi followed her instructions. "Tighten your grip when you thrust, Shishi-kun." The lioness watched him practice using his father's naginata.

Five years ago, the boy had sat in a cave and watched the battle to protect his home unfold in front of him. Since that day, Shishi had practiced diligently. He wanted to be as strong, if not stronger, than the seven youkai that had helped reclaim his lands. As the young lion practiced, he recalled that day…

_The ground trembled beneath his feet as Shishi stood in the cave's entrance. The dust from the plains rose high in the air as the chimera rushed towards the small group of youkai. _

_Tsuru - the crane was the first to attack. Running into the mist of the chimera, Shishi was sure she had been trampled. Suddenly, he looked up to find her suspended above ground. With her streaked hair and garments floating around her, Tsuru spun and two whips appeared in her hands._

_She gave a tinkling laugh as she descended lightly to the ground only to leap gracefully away with each attack from the chimera. With lightening speed, her whips struck out and disintegrated everything in her path. She spun and twirled elegantly, all the while making their destruction look like a dance. _

_Shishi's eyes turned to his brother. He had never expected to see his brother standing before him as he had run from the castle the night before. The boy had thought he was dreaming until Raion's arms closed around him. _

_Watching him now, no one would guess his brother had recently been near death. He wielded the golden naginata the same as their father had, slicing through the chimeras with ease. _

_The boy could only watch with pride as Raion impaled one of the beasts with his weapon. Lifting both weapon and beast, he used it as club. Swinging it back and forth, he rammed it into the other chimeras to clear a path for the leopard warrior._

_Hikyuu had been fighting with brute strength and claws. Breaking free of the pack, Shishi noticed the leopard had a weapon… she carried a surujin. _

_Jumping high into the air, she tossed the rope-like weapon and aimed for the legs of the huge beast. The surujin spiraled and wrapped around their appendage, bringing the chimera down. _

_Turning his head away, Shishi could not bear the sight of Hikyuu's final move… the disembowelment. The boy had to admit, although he could not stomach her method, the leopard warrior was thorough._

_Hearing a familiar cry, Shishi searched the field for Pyuuma. He saw her standing off to the side as three chimeras attacked her. He gasped as the beast came at her all at once. _

_Positioning her spear behind her, he saw the lioness crouch low. Rising suddenly, Pyuuma pivoted on the ball of one foot, kicked out the other leg to give momentum to her spin. With nimble fingers, she twirled the spear overhead. The rapid rotation of her weapon tore apart each beast that came within range. _

_Smiling to himself, Shishi wondered when Pyuuma had become so accomplished with her spear. The smile left his face as he saw another chimera heading for the lioness. If she did not move soon, she would be blindsided. _

_Shishi stepped forward to call out her name. With the battle raging, there was no way that she could hear him from this distance. _

_Pyuuma turned just as the beast made to pounce, but suddenly Shishi caught sight of a blur and heard the beast squeal in pain. Mouko hit the beast low, using his broad shoulders to lift it into the air and knocked it clear across the field. _

_The young lion watched as Mouko turned to Pyuuma and he appeared to scold her. The two exchanged words; the lioness tossed her golden mane and turned her back on the tiger to take on another chimera. Shishi almost laughed as Mouko ran frustrated fingers through his hair before going back into battle. _

_The dragon lord, Shugoryuu, fought like the leopard. Shifting movements and claws, he moved and struck so quickly the chimera felt nothing as they were obliterated. _

_As with the lioness, a pack of chimera attacked him at once. The dragon shot from the ground and ascended high in the air. Rotating at amazing speed, he plunged headfirst back to earth. As the pack closed in on his descent, Shugoryuu stopped and hovered overhead. With a flick of his wrist, balls of fire appeared in the palms of his hands encasing the chimera in flames. Their cries were silenced as their bodies burned beyond recognition. _

_Sesshomaru moved effortlessly through the chaos. Shishi admired the control in which he wielded his weapon. The sword seemed to hum with the taiyoukai's graceful execution. He walked through the masses untouched, but eliminating his foe with meticulous skill._

_Unlike Shugoryuu and Hikyuu's agile evasions, Sesshomaru and Tsuru seemed to teleport. One never actually saw them move, they simply appeared. _

_The taiyoukai dodged an attack and ascended above ground. Thrusting the Tokijin forward, the sword pulsed and demonic aura radiated from the blade. The energy struck the chimera hissing below, stripping the very flesh from their bones. _

_The tiger did not dodge or evade anything, but charged head on. Shishi noticed the blades at his side, but Mouko never drew them. _

_Looking on, the young lion vowed he would be as strong as they were. "One day, Kyuuso," he said to the mouse on his shoulder. "I will be like them. One day I will protect my home and family." _

Returning to the present, Shishi remembered his vow and renewed his efforts.

"You two have been at it for hours now!" Raion's tawny mane came into view. The lion leaned over the balustrade and peered down on them from above the courtyard. "How about taking a break?"

Pyuuma looked to Shishi, the boy smiled and nodded in agreement. Climbing the stairs, they reached the top level and joined Raion on the veranda. After taking refreshment, Shishi was off again, allowing the two adults some time alone.

Raion's gaze was warm as he reached across the table to take Pyuuma's hand. "How long will you stay this time?" he asked.

"Just a few days, if… that is all right with you?"

"Of course it's all right," the lion said. "This is your home, after all."

Pyuuma looked away. Raion knew he was pressuring her again, but he could not help it. After the battle, the lioness had left again. At least this time, he knew why. This discussion was long over due and he would have his say before she bolted again.

"I'm sorry, Pyuuma… I'm sorry he never acknowledged you," Raion said softly.

As he spoke, he gripped her hand tighter to keep her in place. Each time the subject was brought up; the lioness would turn and run. He was surprised when she gripped his hand in return.

"It does not bother me as much as it did once," said Pyuuma. "The more I thought about it, Raion, I more I realized that _our_ father did acknowledge me in his own way."

Raion had always known that his father cared for Pyuuma, his offspring from a human woman. Since the day Mateisouka had brought her home, he had taken on the role of big brother to the young half demon child.

The lion recalled the first time he saw her. With large frightened eyes and halo of golden hair framing her small face, she arrived at the castle after her mother had died. Although she was also his child, Lord Mateisouka had never called her daughter. Their father had provided lodgings for her, she was given the same opportunities as he and Shishi, except for what had mattered most.

"Do you resent him?" Raion asked.

"No," she sighed. "Not anymore. I cannot condone his way of thinking, Raion-san, but Mouko has helped me to understand… a little."

"I see," Raion said. "Mouko suffers also having been exiled from his own home. He is such a jovial fellow; one would think he did not have a care in the world."

"You have chosen a good mate, my sister; you two seem good for each other." The lion rose from the table and walked to the railing to look over Southernlands. "I tried to make you happy while you were here, Pyuuma-chan, please believe that."

"I was happy, Raion." The lioness came to stand beside him and they both looked down into the courtyard where Shishi practiced. "That is why I returned… that is why I fought at your side… for that and to protect our little brother."

xXxXx

Sitting on the edge of the futon, Awasumaru watched his mother pack. He saw her stop, tuck a strand of hair behind her ear and knew she was thinking.

"Bandages," the half demon said suddenly.

"What?" Kikyou looked down at her son.

"You're forgetting the bandages."

Jumping from the futon, the child walked over to the basket in the corner. Taking out a bunch freshly laundered, he brought them to his mother and resumed his seat.

"Thank you," Kikyou smiled and added them to her bundle.

Awasumaru sat and watched his mother. To him, her smile was like the sun, warm and inviting. Her beautiful hair was tied back with a white ribbon; she wore a plain white keso and dark colored hakamas.

He had only seen her in a kimono once, during Natsumi's memorial. Awasumaru had thought she looked like the empress of a royal family. Not only was his mother pretty, but besides Juun, she was the strongest human he knew.

The same gentle hands that took care of the sick, could execute archery with accurate precision. Equipped with her spiritual powers, arrows and yumi, Kikyou protected their village from wayward youkai.

No matter her powers, Awasumaru realized she was still only human. Just like Natsumi, his mother would die. However, he vowed to protect her from any accidents or mishaps, hoping to extend her life as long as possible. Although Kikyou had tried to prepare him, he did not know what he would do without her.

"How long will you be away, haha-ue?"

He hated it when she left the village, especially when he could not go with her. There was an outbreak of an unknown illness at a neighboring village. Not sure if it was contagious, his mother had instructed that he and Juun stay home this time.

"Just a few days," she said.

"Can I…" Awasumaru began.

"No," his mother interrupted calmly.

"But…"

"I said no, Awasumaru." Kikyou's voice was firm. "Besides, your father may come for you today," the miko said. "If you go with me, you may miss his visit."

"_Not that again!" _

The half demon thought and sniffed haughtily. Each time he heard that, he wanted to puke. She had been saying that for as long as he could remember and the 'great Lord Sesshomaru' had yet to make his grand appearance.

Looking up from her packing, Kikyou caught the expression on her son's face. He was the mirror image of his father at that moment, with his nose stuck in the air and his arms crossed over his chest. Whenever her son was annoyed, frustrated or upset, Sesshomaru's traits, and some of her own, rose to the surface.

"What is wrong?" Kikyou asked.

The boy mumbled something unintelligible.

"I am sorry," Kikyou said in a stern voice, "I could not hear that."

"He won't come," Awasumaru mumbled louder. "He'll never come."

Anger rose in Kikyou swift and strong, but it was not directed at her son. This was Sesshomaru's fault, he had lied and she had unknowingly supported him these past years.

Maybe it was time to stop believing. From now on, Kikyou decided not mention it to her son again. Moving to stand in front of the boy, the miko laid a hand on top of his bent head and then pulled him into her arms.

"We will talk more when I return," she said softly.

Kikyou had never lied to her son. From the moment, he was able to understand, she had explained the differences between them. She had gently informed him of their life cycles and how his would extend far beyond hers. Demons lived much longer lives than humans did.

Juun, although a descendant of the air deities, was far too removed for the prolonged life. His powers were only stronger because both his parents were descendants. Her foster son, like her, would only live human years.

In the first twenty years of a hanyou's life, they aged like human children. After the twentieth year, their age slowed to that of a full-fledged youkai. Five hundred years from now, Awasumaru would still look twenty-one years of age.

"The horse is ready, Youbo-sama," Juun said as he entered the room.

With her arms around both boys, Kikyou exited their home. Climbing atop the horse, she looked down at her sons.

"Take care of each other," she said nudging the mount forward. "I shall return in a few days."

xXxXx

Jadoku moved through the corridors of the council and felt a sense of pride at the accomplishments of the last few years.

The council was, once again, intact. Lord Kaguma had replaced Chinjuu as the head and ten new members had been screened and selected. Sesshomaru, Raion, Hikyuu and Tsuru, due to their valiant and unselfish battle in the Southernlands, were amongst them.

Shogoryuu took some convincing, but agreed on one condition; Jadoku had to ensure he did not have to work closely with Sesshomaru. The snake stated he could manage that and the deal was set.

Although all was right within the council, there were losses as well. Lord Kaguma had lost his son. Kurokuma had, once again, faced Mouko on the battlefield and lost.

The bear youkai suffered in silence on hearing the news. Mouko was wary on returning to the council knowing Kurokuma's demise was at his hands. The tiger held Lord Kaguma in high regard, but his son would not surrender peacefully.

As he approached the bear in his chamber, Mouko bowed low but could not look the grieving father in his eye. It was not until Lord Kaguma laid a hand his shoulder that the tiger lifted his head.

No words were necessary as the two youkai looked in each other's eyes. Slapping Mouko's shoulders in amity, Lord Kaguma walked away.

Hebi had lost an eye during the battle with Chinjuu. His sister had fought bravely, but was struck while delivering her paralysis venom. Although injured, she had continued to fight until the end.

Jadoku had fretted during her convalescence; making frequents visits while she had healed. The snake knew his sister was well, the day he walked in to find her sashaying in front of a mirror sporting a new eye patch.

"Otouto-chan!" Hebi turned to her brother. With hands on her hips, she turned one way and then the other. "What do you think?"

"Stunning, Hebi-chan," Jadoku actually smiled. "You look mysterious."

Heading to the council chamber, the snake almost smiled again remembering her sultry laugh.

They had all done their jobs and he hoped for the best, but only time would tell. Opening the council doors, he had just received word from Totousai that Sesshomaru was returning.

xXxXx

Traveling through realms had a surreal like quality. Sesshomaru floated towards the light leading home. How much time had passed since he had entered the 'Sphere of Reflections'?

It did not take the taiyoukai long to realize that this mission was a ruse. There was no youkai attempting to defect to the outer realms. Sesshomaru discovered this once entering the sphere. Who would want to escape to such a desolate place? However, he did find something of importance there.

While traveling through the realm, the taiyoikai noticed the skies were filled with images of past lives. After realizing he was the only one on the vast plain of memories, Sesshomaru had turned to leave. However, before he could past through the barrier he had caught sight of an image that left him spellbound.

He saw a reflection of himself as a child. He was kneeling by a stream with an injured shoulder that bled. Sesshomaru remembered that place; the oasis where he had first become intimate with Kikyou.

As the taiyoukai stood looking up, the childhood memory unfolded before him…

_The boar was tougher than he had thought, grunted the son of the Inu no Taisho. A young Sesshomaru struggled to release his injured arm from his kimono. _

_He had it all figured out. He would mend his injuries in the healing stream, return to the castle before his parents arrived and have Yoippari-sama fix his kimono before his mother discovered it was torn. _

_A damaged kimono would only lead to more questions. It would only be a matter of time before his parents realized he was not where he was supposed to have been. Against his father's wishes, a young inu youkai had gone to challenge the son of the boar demon in his own den._

_Yacho had insulted the Inu no Taisho. As his son, Sesshomaru had to defend his father's honor. Enraged, the two young demons clashed_.

_The taiyoukai won, as he was the superior fighter, but not without repercussions. An arm injury from the beast's tusks and a new kimono that his mother had given him was ripped. Still struggling with his garments, Sesshomaru stiffened hearing soft footsteps behind him._

"_Anger breeds recklessness, my son," his mother's voice sounded from behind him. _

_Sesshomaru dared not move as his mother leaned down him and slid the kimono from his shoulders. Tearing part of the sleeve, she dipped it into the healing waters and began to cleanse her son's wounds. _

"_One should never enter a battle in anger," his mother said. "It clouds your judgment, causes a lack in strategy and loss of focus; thus becoming an asset to your opponent." _

"_You either suppress your anger and enter battle or… you wait until your temper has cooled and then engage." _

"_Yes, mother," Sesshomaru responded to his mother's stoic tones. Although she had now torn the garment beyond repair, he still awaited her lecture about disobeying. _

_Seeing the wound disappear, the female youkai turned her son to face her. With her emotionless eyes fixed on him, Sesshomaru flushed and looked away. Lifting the damaged garment, he turned back with a contrite look. _

"_The kimono is nowhere near as important as what it shrouds." With that said, she rose to her feet. "Come, my son," she said imperiously. "There is no need for your father to know of this. Let us go home now"_

The image vanished, jolting Sesshomaru back to the present and he wondered when he had forgotten that time with his mother. He had not understood her words or their meaning until now. Had the bitterness he felt at her leaving buried those memories deep within?

Lifting his head, the taiyoukai searched the sky for another image from the past. Floating into the air, he scanned the horizon. It took him four days, or so he thought, to gain insight.

Sesshomaru searched for and reviewed visions of himself, his father and mother, Izayoi and Inuyasha and even Kikyou. With this newfound knowledge, the taiyoukai headed home with a strong desire to see his son and… his mate.

xXxXx

For three days, Mouko had camped out on top of the mountain. The tiger lay on his back, hands behind his head with his feet dangling over the side of the cliff.

This was where Sesshomaru had entered the 'Sphere of Reflections'. After four years, the taiyoukai was finally returning home. Did the taiyoukai know how long he had actually been away? If he did not, he was in for some pleasant and not so pleasant surprises.

Sesshomaru would be pleased with the progress of the council, the Westernlands was intact and his son, Awasumaru, was happy and healthy; a strong son that would make him proud.

During Mouko's last few visits to Kikyou's village, the boy seemed indifferent at the mention of his father's name. It concerned the tiger that he did not ask questions about Sesshomaru the way he had before. Awasuamru simply listened politely without comment. On mention that his father would return soon, the boy only smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

It was the same with Kikyou. Whenever the taiyoukai's name was brought up, the young mother would suddenly find something to do. It was clear that she was tired of waiting for Sesshomaru to keep his promise.

The tiger knew that his comrade had intended to honor his vow to protect his son. No one was more surprised than Mouko, when Sesshomaru returned to the Southernlands following the battle. Everyone stared wide-eyed at the stoic public announcement that he had a son. Everyone was speechless, with the exception of Tsuru.

"What youkai in her right mind would…" the crane began, but Hikyuu intervened by clamping a hand over Tsuru's mouth.

The others had not known about Kikyou, nor did they know that the child was a half demon. Raion and Pyuuma had suspected, but Sesshomaru had not elaborated further. However, the fact that he had admitted that much was a big step for his comrade.

Staring up at the sky, Mouko thought about the battle in the Southernlands. Had it not been for Sesshomaru, he would not be here now. Closing his eyes, the tiger recalled that day…

_Everything was going according to plan. Mouko and the others had only Omyouji's chimera to fight. Kyuuso had reentered the castle before the battle bearing the Southernlands crest and a note to the head sentry. _

_The mouse had informed the southern army that Raion was alive. The family crest the lion lord wore the day he had disappeared was proof. Omyouji's treachery and the threat on Shishi's life were also revealed. They prepared for battle and were instructed to hold the castle from the inside against the chimera. That was a relief to Raion, as he would not have to fight his men._

_As Mouko battled, he also tried to keep an eye on Pyuuma. The lioness handled herself well, but the tiger's past was coming back to haunt him. He had lost Midoriko to battle; he could bear to go through that again. _

_The lioness was having a hard time with three chimeras; Mouko moved forward to help, but stopped as Raion got to her first. It was then that he heard a twirling sound behind him. The tiger barely turned before he saw Kurokuma's axe blade aiming for his back. _

_A hit was unavoidable whichever way he moved. With the force of the bear's projectile, the tiger knew there was little chance he could catch the blade. Bracing his body, he had to try. _

_Suddenly, Sesshomaru appeared in front of him and with one swipe from the Tokijin had Kurokuma's axe spiraling back to its owner._

"_Letting your guard down, Mouko-san?" the taiyoukai asked, turning to the tiger. "It seems the coward would rather attack from behind than face you." _

_Looking past Sesshomaru's shoulder, Mouko saw the smirk on Kurokuma's face as he deftly caught the axe. The bear's stance indicated he awaited the tiger's retaliation. As he moved forward with eyes transfixed on his opponent, Mouko heard Sesshomaru's voice. _

"_Need I remind you one should never face any opponent more than once," the taiyoukai said. "They only become stronger with each encounter."_

"_Kurokuma has made his choice," Sesshomaru continued. "I would suggest, Mouko-san, that you end this now." _

_Jade orbs met gold; the taiyoukai's message was clear. With a nod, Mouko moved towards his prey. _

A rapid breeze stirred, interrupting the tiger's musings. Sitting up, Mouko saw a swirling vortex directly above him. Sesshomaru broke from the eye of the maelstrom and floated gracefully down in front of the tiger.

"Well, now… it's about time you got back!" Mouko grinned. "I thought we were going to have to send out a search party."

"Really?" Sesshomaru sniffed. "How long has it been, Mouko-san?"

"Four years, two months, twenty…"

"Four years?" The taiyoukai interrupted as he stiffened in shock.

The tiger waited, allowing Sesshomaru time to adjust to the information. Mouko had to admit, this was the first time he had seen his comrade display any feeling. Various emotions flickered in the taiyoukai's eyes, but each was fleeting. Had he not spent time with him for over a year, Mouko may have missed it himself.

"My son?" Sesshomaru asked, in control once more.

"The boy is fine," Mouko answered. "A bit of a handful, but he is well."

A silence settled between them; Mouko finally sighed and answered Sesshomaru's unspoken question.

"Lady Kikyou is well and… remains unattached."

"Did I ask that?" The taiyoukai snapped and turned glittering orbs on the tiger.

"Ahh… but you did," Mouko smiled a knowing smile. Deciding not to press his luck, the tiger turned to gather his gear. "We should return to the council and let everyone know you have returned."

"A moment, Mouko-san," Sesshomaru said, but turned his back to look out and over the cliff.

"Yes, Sesshomaru-san." The tiger stood behind him, baffled by the taiyoukai's unusual tone.

"Sometime ago you asked if I wanted to hear the truth behind your father's banishment, but I declined." Sesshomaru paused as he felt Mouko's eyes on his back. "You said then that I was not ready," he continued. "I shall hear your story now."

Taking a deep breath, the tiger put down his gear and launched into the tale of a proud father, a rebellious son and his love for a beautiful human priestess.

xXxXx

Removing her tabi socks and zori sandals, Kikyou stepped into the shallow stream. The miko wiggled her toes feeling the cool water on her feet.

She had been on the road for a while and expected to reach the next village before nightfall. Looking upstream, she saw her horse drinking his fill. Hiking up the leg of her hakamas, Kikyou walked further into the stream.

As she waded through the water, she thought about Awasumaru. What could she possibly say to the boy on her return? The anger from earlier had faded away and Kikyou recalled Totousai's words at the time of birth. According to the demon forger, her son needed his father's aid to fulfill his destiny.

Nevertheless, sniffed Kikyou, it did not mean Sesshomaru could continue to disappoint their child. At one time, Awasumaru enjoyed hearing stories of his father from Jaken and Rin. However, in the last year that had changed.

Now, the mere mention of the taiyoukai and their son became withdrawn and sullen. Awasumaru never said anything to her, but she was sure that Juun heard an earful.

With a sigh, Kikyou turned back to dry ground. Putting on her socks and sandals, she walked to her horse and grabbed onto the reins. Turning to lead her mount back to the road, she stopped on hearing children's laughter.

Unable to resist, Kikyou guided her horse downstream following the sound. At the rivers bend she saw two children, a little boy and a girl about Juun's age.

The girl splashed around excitedly in the water and the boy sat near the edge engrossed in a scroll.

"Come on, Shun'ei, let's play!" the girl child yelled.

"No thanks," the boy answered, not looking up from his reading.

Kikyou smiled and was about to turn and leave them to their play when suddenly, she was overcome by a strange feeling. Her spiritual aura pulsed around her and the miko turned wide eyes on the two children at the stream.

Turning back, Kikyou moved slowly in their direction not wanting to scare them. The boy noticed her first and stood slowly as the girl continued to splash in the water. Lifting his head, Kikyou felt the breath leave her lungs.

"Kohaku?"

The girl child's movements ceased; noticing Kikyou, she ran to the boy's side. Instead of running behind him, she stood in front with her arms stretched out.

"Who are you?" the girl demanded.

"I am sorry," Kikyou apologized. "I did not mean to frighten you." The miko looked to both children. The girl looked familiar, but the boy bore a striking resemblance to Kohaku.

"We're not afraid!" the girl sniffed and tossed her head, the two glossy ponytails flying around her head.

"That's enough, Suiren." The boy spoke for the first time. Stepping around the girl, the boy approached Kikyou.

The closer the child came, the stronger his aura. It was if… as if this child…

"I apologize for my sister's rudeness," the boy began. "Do you know our uncle?" The boys question interrupted her thoughts.

"Your… uncle?"

"Yes." The boy did not smile, but his eyes did. "You called me Kohaku," he continued. "That is my uncle's name. Everyone says we look alike."

"Hey, Shun'ei!" The girl child called out. "We are not supposed to talk with strangers; isn't that right Kirara."

Kikyou's head lifted on hearing the name of the youkai cat belonging to the demon slayer, Sango. The neko was perched on the girl called Suiren's shoulders, its head tilted to the side as she watched Kikyou with open curiosity.

Glancing from the cat, to the boy and then to the girl. It suddenly dawned who these children were and a slow smile touched the miko's lips. The girl was her father's twin and the boy was a combination of his uncle and his mother.

"I know your uncle," Kikyou informed the boy in front of her. "Kohaku and I traveled together sometime ago. Pray, Shun'ei-san, tell me; how is he and what is he doing now?"

"My uncle is the head of the slayers village and a teacher."

"I see," Kikyou responded.

So… Kohaku had rebuilt his ancestral home and continued his father's teachings. The wheels began turning in Kikyou's head as she tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"It was nice meeting you, Shun'ei," the miko said suddenly. "Your sister also," the miko added, although the girl never came close. With a bow, Kikyou turned to leave.

"You have the same light as my Oji-sensei," the boy said and Kikyou knew exactly what he meant. "If you will tell me your name, I will tell my uncle that I met you."

"There is no need," Kikyou responded. "I plan to pay him a visit soon and I would like it to be a surprise."

The boy returned her bow and added, "As you wish," before turning back to his sister.

Leading her horse to the road, the miko thought what an interesting and revealing encounter. As she looked back, she saw Kirara transform, the children climb on its back and take to the skies.

Were the monk and the demon slayer aware of the power their children possessed? The girl's spiritual energy was immense, but unrestrained. The boy… his power was one of the darkest known. Either his power must be contained or he would have to find a semblance of balance. Either way, she now had incentive to pay a visit to the slayers village.

xXxXx

"Well…?"

"Well what?" Juun answered.

"Whose house are we going to for dinner?" Awasumaru asked.

The two boys sat on the hillside overlooking the village. They had both completed their work in the rice fields and had escaped to their favorite spot to rest. It was close to dinnertime and both boys were getting hungry.

Without Kikyou to prepare their meal, they had rely on the other villagers until her return. The boys had quite a few offers and they were trying to decide which one to accept.

"How about Osuzu-sama," Juun said. "After all, she was the first to offer."

"Uhh… I don't know, nii-san," Awasumaru whined. "Her soba noodles taste like water."

Juun fell back in the grass and began to laugh. His little brother was not very tactful when it came to certain issues, food being one of them.

"Stop laughing, otouto-san," the half demon glared at his brother. "I mean… well, Osuzu-sama is very pretty, but she can't cook anything."

This only caused Juun to laugh harder. The boy was too outspoken for his own good and it was funny how Kikyou denied he had inherited from her. Both mother and son had a direct approach on life as well as their speech. To keep the peace, it was safe to say they would not go to Osuzu's tonight.

"I will have to take your word that she is pretty, Awasu-san," the older boy said, sitting up. "However, I have tasted her cooking and I agree with you. How about Isamu-sama's wife… Lady Yuuka?"

"Yes!" The silver haired boy jumped in the air. "She has the best nobeyaki udon," he said excitedly. "Do you think she'll have some tonight?"

"We'll find out soon enough," Juun responded. "So… it's settled. We go to Yuuka-sama's."

Agreed, the boys once again fell into a comfortable silence. Awasumaru's eyes scanned the area; one could see the entire village from this point. Looking over to Juun, the half demon had often wondered how his brother functioned without his sight.

He could not imagine living in a world of complete darkness; never seeing the sun, moon or the stars. Had Juun ever seen a flower, the grass he sat upon or even his grandmother, Natsumi.

Sighing heavily, Awasumaru's eyes turned back to the landscape. He may be blind, but his brother could do extraordinary things. Juun's other senses were almost as keen as his. He loved to watch the fluid movements he made when manipulating the winds. The boy was more graceful than his mother was.

"Something bothering you?"

Turning to Juun's query, Awasumaru started to say something and then changed his mind. "No," he mumbled.

The older boy waited a moment and then asked, "I heard Youbo-sama mention your father today; is that it?"

"Why does she still believe his promises?" The boy sulked.

"Is that wrong… is it wrong for her to have hope, otouto-san, even if you have lost yours?"

"I don't care anymore!" Awasumaru snarled and jumped to his feet. "I hope he never comes!"

Juun reached for his brother and grabbed the back of his keso before he could run off. "Sit down, Awasumaru!" the older boy commanded. He tightened his grip, as the younger boy appeared not to heed his words. "Come sit with me!" he said, softening his tone.

Looking down at the hand holding him in place, the half demon took a seat beside his brother.

"You are lucky Awasumaru to have both your parents," Juun began. "Mine were taken from me before I even knew them."

"Oba-sama told me stories about my mother, but she did not know my father. I would love to have known him, Awasumaru."

"I don't think you should judge your father until you speak with him. When he finally comes to you, give him a chance to tell you what happened."

The younger boy was quiet for so long that Juun gave him a gentle nudge with his shoulder. Awasumaru looked to his older brother with a semblance of a smile. "All right," he said.

Minutes flew by as the boys sat quietly and enjoyed the peacefulness of the evening. Suddenly, a low rumbling flared in Awasuamru's stomach and the sound had Juun rising to his feet.

"I guess that means it's time to go," he smiled and heard his brother stand also. The boys turned and moved towards the village, but a strong sensation overwhelmed them stopping both in their tracks.

For Juun, it seemed the air had become heavy, as if a great force was weighing it down. His ears did not detect anything, but the shift of the wind alerted him that someone or something was approaching.

"Awasumaru?" the older boy questioned.

The younger boy stood still as the he was enveloped in the strongest aura he had ever felt. It was more powerful than his mother's youkai friend, Mouko-sama. Focusing on the area it came from, Awasuamru was unsure if it was safe to stay around such an intense aura. However, there was something familiar about it and curiosity held him still.

Juun grabbed his brother's hand to pull him towards the village. Whatever was out there was strong. He doubted they wanted to wait to see what it was and they would have to alert the villagers.

"Wait!" Awasumaru whispered, but held tight to Juun's hand. Peering through the forest, the half demon's eyes keyed into the source of power and he gasped. His grip tightened on Juun's hand, as a form emerged from the foliage.

Sesshomaru entered the clearing and faced the two boys. His eyes rested briefly on the taller boy before turning to the smaller one. The taiyoukai's eyes traveled over his son; the boy was dirty as if he had been working in the fields. His silver hair was full of grass, leaves and he was barefoot.

Stepping forward, for the first time, Sesshomaru addressed his son.

"Awasumaru, I presume."

The boy looked over the figure standing a few feet away, taking in the same silver hair and pointed ears that he had. He was dressed impeccably, his kimono and hakamas pristine white. Awasumaru's eyes moved over the strange armor combined with the fluffy boa at his shoulders and the two swords sheathed at his hip. The gold eyes never wavered as they stared boldly to the point of rudeness.

Impressive… that was Jaken's description of Sesshomaru; the full-fledged youkai that was his father.

The awe was short-lived as Awasumaru's bronze eyes narrowed in anger. Everything that Juun had said a short time ago was now forgotten. His father did not look at all contrite for his absence and the boy balked at the imperious tone. He did not need him; he could just go away again. Dropping his brother's hand, the half demon child stepped forward, his stance defiant.

"I am Awasumaru!" His tone and demeanor matched that of his father's. "Who are you?"

To be continued…

**Authors Notes:** In the words of "StarvingLunatic" – I am torturing my characters. It seems papa Sesshy has his hands full. Talk about attitude.

* * *

_**Glossary **_

_**Youbo-sama – foster mother (how Juun addresses Kikyou) **_

_**gyoza – pan-fried dumplings with meat and vegetable stuffing**_

_**surujin – a throwing weapon similar to a bola **_

_**naginata – a halberd long sword (weapon) **_

_**nobeyaki udon – a noodle based soup with meat and vegetables **_


	22. Part II: Parenthood

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha; this is only a fanfic.

**Authors Notes: **Hi everyone! Sesshy and son finally meet; what happens now?

Thanks again for the reviews; to my anon's a special thanks: Kohana - no chance of a big head, but I'm glad I'm a brunette (LOL), Z.M. - if you want more background on Sango and Miroku's kids, they make their first appearance in the prequel to this fic "The End and a New Beginning"; they come in around chapter 15.

Please read, enjoy and leave a review!

* * *

**Part II**

**Kaeru no kohakaeru **

(Like father, like son)

**Chapter 22: Parenthood **

Sesshomaru was fully aware that the boy knew who he was. Looking over at his son, the taiyoukai had to suppress the urge to paddle the boy's backside for his impudence. Had the taiyoukai not spoken with Mouko earlier, he might well have done just that.

"Is it not obvious, Awasumaru?" he inquired in a stoic voice, moving closer to the boy. "I am your father." Standing directly in front of his son, Sesshomaru stared haughtily down on him.

"Your mother…" the taiyoukai began, "… where is she? I will speak with her."

"Haha-ue is not here…" Awasumaru struggled with calling him father and decided against it, "… my lord," he ended, settling for his title. That way the put down would be less offensive. "I'm sorry; I guess you have come all this way for nothing."

"Hardly nothing," Sesshomaru sniffed. "_You_ will come with me now and I will speak with your mother later." The taiyoukai already knew Kikyou was not here, he had not felt her presence in the village. "When will she return?"

Awasumaru ground his fangs in frustration; he refused to tell him his mother's whereabouts and tried to think of any excuse to stay behind. So involved in this battle of wills, the boy did not notice his brother move forward.

"Excuse me," Juun said and bowed in the direction of Sesshomaru's voice. "Lady Kikyou is away at a nearby village taking care of the sick. She will be gone a few days, but left word that Awasumaru should await your arrival."

Sesshomaru did not answer right away. On closer inspection, he realized the boy was blind. His hair and clothes were in the same condition as his son's and he could only assume the boys were indeed working in the fields.

"I travel light," Sesshomaru said, looking over at his son who was now quiet. "You will change and accompany me," he said, indicating Awasumaru's clothes. "I shall remain here and ask that you not keep me waiting."

The boy's head snapped up, his bronze orbs flashing in anger. Awasumaru opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted as Juun clamped a hand on his shoulder.

"Please go and change, Awasu-san." The blind child encouraged. "I am quite sure we must look a sight." The younger boy's feet stayed firmly planted and Juun added meaningfully, "It will make your mother happy."

The half demon child relaxed and his shoulders slumped. Without a word, Awasumaru turned on his heel, brushed past his brother and headed towards the village.

Sesshomaru's jaw was clenched tight as we watched his son's exit. The boy stomped off, his body rigid and his head held high. Hearing the other boy speak, Sesshomaru turned in his direction.

"I will assist him," the blind boy said, bowed and turned to follow his brother.

"It appears you have some influence over Awasumaru," Sesshomaru said. He had not missed the exchange between the two boys. "Are you his vassal?" the taiyoukai asked.

As he was unsure how to address the youkai, the older boy followed his little brother's lead. "No, my lord," Juun responded. "I am his friend."

A friend, Sesshomaru thought as he watched the boy walk away. It seemed his son had made more progress than he ever had. He cannot recall ever having, or even wanting one.

It was obvious the two boys were close. On his arrival, Awasumaru had clutched the other boy's hand unsure of what they were facing. Although he sensed indecision in the blind child, he would not leave his son's side.

As he sat waiting, Sesshomaru thought of the miniature version of himself. For a fraction of a second, Awasumaru had reminded him of his father, the Inu no Taisho, as he stepped forward to challenge him. Not even the boy's disheveled appeared could detract from his imposing presence for one so young.

The evening breeze swept through the valley and Sesshomaru's silver tendrils, as he waited for his son to reappear. Without the aid of the human boy, the taiyoukai would probably have had to go and retrieve the boy.

Mouko had informed him that Awasuamru was very attached to his mother. Just the mere mention of her being unhappy and the boy had reluctantly decided to accompany him without a fight. It would not have done him much good anyway, sniffed Sesshomaru, but this was much more amiable.

Awasumaru's aura was already strong, so much that he had no trouble located him. His scent was that of Kikyou's and they shared the same waspish tongue and flashing eyes. He found his son a challenge just as he did his mother.

The blind child had said that Kikyou would be away a few days. Sesshomaru wanted to see her, so much that he actually thought to locate her. However, he would deal with his son now and his mother later. He would take Awasumaru to the Westernlands and the two would become acquainted with each other. The taiyoukai would soon discover that was easier said than done.

xXxXx

"Why didn't you say something?"

Awasuamru yelled at his brother. The half demon snatched clothes and stuffed them inside his satchel. Each time Juun tried to help, the smaller boy would push his hands away.

"What was I supposed to say, otouto-san?" the older boy asked.

"Well…," The younger boy paused to consider. "You didn't have to tell him haha-ue wanted me to go with him," he finally managed. "Maybe he would have gone away; gone back to… wherever," he spat.

"I don't think you can get rid of him that easily," Juun said and walked towards his little brother. Reaching out, his hands felt Awasumaru's keso and hakamas. He wanted to make sure the half demon wore his best clothes.

Lifting his hands, Juun touched the top of his brother's head, feeling for access leaves and grass in his hair. However, Awasumaru had cleaned up nicely.

"Footwear?"

"Yes," the little boy sighed, holding still under his brother's inspection. "I'm only doing this for mother," Awasumaru barked.

"I know." Juun sighed this time.

"I may have to go with him, but I don't have to be nice and I don't have to talk to him."

"Just do your best, Awasumaru," the older boy said.

The younger boy's head snapped up and gave the first smile since leaving the hillside. Stepping closer to his brother, he hugged Juun tight.

"Thank you, nii-san," he said softly. "That's what mother says to me; it always makes me feel better." He hugged even tighter as the older boy patted his head before stepping back to straighten his brother's keso.

"Promise me, Juun-san," Awasumaru began. "Promise you'll take care of haha-ue while I'm gone."

"Promise," the older boy said sincerely. "Now go to your father before he comes for you."

Juun did not need sight to know the half demon smirked before leaving their home. He could sense this Sesshomaru was used to others conforming to his will, but he also knew his little brother's stubbornness. He could only hope Awasumaru would not push his father too far.

xXxXx

Entering the small abode she shared with her mate, Pyuuma headed to the pantry. She had visited the the Southernlands while Mouko was away and wondered if had returned.

The eating area was clean; it looked the same as he had before she left. That was a sure sign that her mate was not at home. Mouko loved to eat and he enjoyed his food, however, he had yet to learn to clean up after himself.

Turning away, Pyuuma headed for their sleeping quarters. Tossing her satchel of the futon, the lioness proceeded to prepare a bath. Filling the tub, Pyuuma undressed and relaxed back in the steamy water and reflected on the day that secured their odd union…

_They had finally penetrated the castle walls. Raion's forces had dealt with the chimera inside. The ones that escaped were driven out onto the battlefield and obliterated by Sesshomaru's youkai forces. _

_Pyuuma, Hikyuu and Raion were the first to enter the castle grounds. The lioness looked back to see Mouko about to battle with the bear youkai, Kurokuma. _

_She had caught glimpses of him during the battle. The tiger was a physical fighter; each time he clashed with the chimera with foolish disregard for his body, she cringed. He never drew his kodachis and Pyuuma wondered why. _

_Looking over at him now facing Kurokuma, the lioness saw him withdraw the blades from their sheath. Turning at the gate, something impelled her to move towards them. _

"_No, sister!" Hikyuu's voice stopped her. "He cannot focus with you around," the leopard informed her apologetically. "He will need complete concentration to battle Kurokuma. You can only help him by staying away." _

_Blushing at the implication, Pyuuma looked to Hikyuu. "This is the first time he has drawn his blades this battle; why is that?" the lioness asked out of curiosity. _

"_It is his way," the leopard said and smiled. "Mouko-san will only draw the 'Kenshinko' kodachis for a worthy opponent. "It was a promise he made to his mother when she presented them to him after his father's death."_

_The sound of battle interrupted their conversation and both looked up to see Raion engaged with the remaining chimera. "Come on," Hikyuu said and grabbed her arm. "Don't worry, he can handle himself." _

_With one last look in Mouko's direction, Pyuuma reluctantly followed the leopard._

_The two followed behind Raion as he entered the castle and took the stairs, two at a time, searching for Omyouji. His guards directed him to the sorcerer's chambers, only to find it empty. _

"_Spread out!" Raion ordered. "Sound the alarm as soon as you find him!" _

_The guards scattered and Pyuuma turned to her brother. "Omyouji must be on the run. He can only conjure the chimera while in a state of meditation. As you can see…" the lioness looked out over the courtyard. "No more have been summoned."_

"_Do you have any idea where he could hide?" Raion asked. _

"_There are many places here, but you know them all," Pyuuma responded. The three siblings had played throughout the entire castle and had invented plenty of hiding spots._

"_How about the cavern below?" the lion asked anxiously, meaning the place where Shishi had taken care of him. "He may have discovered it on his escape." _

_Raion turned to head in that direction, she and Hikyuu started to follow. Both women stopped suddenly and looked towards the outside of the castle._

_Fresh blood assailed Pyuuma's nostrils… it was Mouko's blood. With a startled cry, the lioness headed back down the stairs and flew across the courtyard, ignoring Hikyuu's call to wait. At the gate, she saw Sesshomaru and Tsuru enter. As she approached, the taiyoukai blocked her path._

"_Stay away," he said stoically. "Mouko does not require your assistance." _

_Skidding to a halt, Pyuuma's concern for the tiger overrode her fear of the youkai lord. Looking up, she did not realize her eyes were topaz storms as she turned them on Sesshomaru. _

"_I-am-going to him," she emphasized as their eyes dueled. Hearing the battle raging outside and the smell of more blood spilling, Pyuuma ran past the two youkai. _

"_It's her human side that displays such passion," Tsuru sniffed disdainfully. "It's a shame she is not full-blooded; she is actually quite a proficient fighter… for a hanyou." _

_Sesshomaru did not comment; he only watched her progress, hoping she could stomach what she was about to see. _

_Pyuuma passed through the gates, rounded the corner and froze in her tracks._

Crying out, the lioness jerked up in the bath as she returned to the present. Before she could calm her breathing, the shoji slammed open and the object of her thoughts stood in the doorway.

Crouched low in the opening with a menacing scowl on his face, the tiger's eyes scanned the room.

"Mouko-kun!" Pyuuma gasped. "When did you return?"

Seeing that the room was clear, he moved rapidly over the lioness.

"Are you all right?" he asked, grabbing her hand. "I thought I heard you scream."

She did not want him to know that she had been thinking of that horrible day. Pyuuma vowed she would never forget the amount of blood spilled during that battle. The image, forever engraved in her memory, still sickened her to this day.

Following the fight with Kurokuma, Mouko had flitted in and out of consciousness for five days. The tiger had sustained multiple life threatening injuries, although a full-fledged demon, he had battled one of his own.

"Come," Pyuuma grabbed Mouko's hand and pulled gently. "Come join me," she asked, hoping to distract him. "The water is still warm."

His green eyes softened at the invitation. Leaning forward, Mouko gently rubbed his nose against hers. The tiger smiled, as soft purring sounds emanated from Pyuuma's throat. "I believe I was missed," he said, placing a kiss on her brow.

"How did you guess?" the lioness teased as she began removing his keso.

"Are you sure you want to me to join you?" Mouko asked, grinning widely. "I have been camped out for the last three days."

"No need to remind me." Pyuuma wrinkled her nose. "Get in here." She tugged hard pulling his now naked form into the water.

Mouko coughed and sputtered as he came up for air. The lioness settled him in front of her and began dousing him with water. Lathering her hands, she moved them slowly and languidly over his flesh.

The tiger's back was covered in scars from that battle with Kurokuma, scars that would never heal. From behind, the lioness wrapped her arms around his neck, her legs around his waist and pressed her body against his.

Mouko - her mate… the youkai with so many burdens, yet he never stopped smiling or giving comfort to others. With a sigh, Pyuuma realized how very lucky she was that they shared a love she had never thought possible.

"Well, now…" the tiger smirked. "I guess I was missed."

"Hmm," Pyuuma purred. "Once I wash the grime and stench from you, I going to show you just how much."

xXxXx

"Good night, Awasumaru."

The boy only nodded a response, causing Sesshomaru to grunt in frustration. He watched his son leave the study to go to his room. The child was as strong willed as his mother was, if not more.

The taiyoukai stood in the window overlooking the grounds. From day one, the little tyke had been trouble. He had been with his son for four days now and yet knew nothing about him. Although he was partially at fault, Awasumaru had not made it any easier.

Mouko had said the boy was inquisitive, but his son had not asked one question the entire time he was here and showed no interest in anything.

Each evening he summoned his son to join him and Rin on the engawa. Although Awasumaru dutifully showed up, the boy did not participate in the conversation, although, neither did Sesshomaru.

Arriving back in the Westernlands after a five-year absence, Sesshomaru was surprised at Rin's transformation. The little girl he revived with the Tenseiga was no more. As he and Awasumaru landed, it was a young woman that greeted him at the entrance.

He could not believe this woman/child was the same that had followed him faithfully while pursuing Naraku and the only human ever to reside in the Westernlands. However, once she began speaking, Sesshomaru knew, without a doubt this was Rin.

As usual, she chatted non-stop, asking question after question. It was clear his young ward was happy to see him, unlike his son.

Sesshomaru's first day back, Rin had resumed the evening ritual of their one-sided conversations on the verandah. Awasumaru had joined them, as requested, but the boy spoke a word.

His son was stubborn. The boy had spent the better part of his time here avoiding him. If asked a question, Awasumaru would answer, but that was all. If he was instructed to do a task, he completed it in silence.

Everyone at the castle seemed shocked at his unusual behavior. The staff commented that the boy had changed since his last visit. Sesshomaru could only surmise this was not his son's normal character, but he did not know what to do about it. Other than Rin, he had no knowledge of children, human or otherwise.

At first, Sesshomaru thought to allow Awasumaru to play his little game. The boy would soon tire of it and would eventually relax and be himself. However, as the days went by, his son dug deeper into his resolve. The taiyoukai had to admit, he found himself admiring the boy's steadfastness.

Both Rin and Idzuna had tried to encourage Awasumaru to talk with his father, but the boy flat out refused. He stated he only wanted to spend the allotted time here and then go home to his mother and Juun.

"Don't you like your father?" Rin had asked perplexed.

"I don't know him," the boy said simply.

Sesshomaru had decided to seek Yoippari's help, but the owl only tossed her head and mentioned something about 'a taste of his own medicine'. Of all her mumblings, she did say something that made sense.

"The source of the child is his mother," Yoippari had said haughtily. "If you want to know why he behaves a certain way or his likes and dislikes, you go to the source."

The boy called Juun had stated that Kikyou would be gone a few days. Tomorrow, Sesshomaru would go to the village to speak with her. The taiyoukai wondered if the mother would prove as difficult as the son had; he hoped so. He had always enjoyed his verbal sparring with the miko.

In the year following Awasumaru's birth, he had missed Kikyou and had thought of her often. The vision of her holding their son was etched firmly in his mind. It took five years and a trip to the 'Sphere of Reflections' to open his eyes.

Why had he not noticed it before? Kikyou's cold glares, condescending speeches and her supercilious demeanor were all defenses construed to protect and distance herself.

What his son had done the over past four days, his mother had done all her life. Kikyou had become a human tourniquet, cutting off the flow of feelings and shielding herself from any close attachments. It was a lonely existence, but then… Sesshomaru knew that better than anyone did.

The difference between he and Kikyou was the miko was conscious of her withdrawal from the world, but he had never given his a thought. Kikyou shielded her emotions, while Sesshomaru had actually become that shield.

Turning from the window, the taiyoukai left his study and headed up the stairs. Suppressing his aura, he slid open the shoji and entered Awasumaru's room.

The boy had finally fallen asleep. He was sprawled across the futon, his lips softly parted in sleep, his silver mane flowing over his shoulders. An attractive child, Sesshomaru thought smugly.

About this time each night, he came to sit with the boy while he slept. This had become a nightly ritual for the taiyoukai. Did Awasumaru sense his presence in the morning when he awoke? The child could key into an aura just as his mother could. If his son knew he was there, he had never said a word.

This was the only time he could watch the boy unguarded and Sesshomaru experienced a tightening in his chest each time. He would sit for hours simply observing his son.

The taiyoukai assumed Awasumaru had no demonic powers or they had not yet developed. However, Sesshomaru was surprised that even without powers; he had become greatly attached to the boy. On impulse, he found himself reaching out to touch his son's hair.

The strands felt like silk to his fingers. His touch was light as not to wake the boy. The last thing he needed was for Awasumaru to wake and find his father hovering over him.

Stepping away, Sesshomaru retreated to a darkened corner. As he sat, he recalled another vison from the "Sphere of Reflections'…

_A young Sesshomaru sat up in his futon, rubbing his eyes. Looking up he saw Yoippari opening the shoji to bathe the room in the morning sunlight. _

"_Wake up, sleepyhead!" the owl youkai said, as she went about her duties._

_As the taiyoukai stretched and inhaled, his nostrils filled with his father's scent. "Chichi-ue!" Sesshomaru gasped. "Is he back, Yoippari-sama?" he asked and rose hurriedly to his feet. _

"_Yes… he arrived last night," the owl said. "However, he left again this morning on business for the council." _

_From the corner of her eye, Yoippari watched the boy sink slowly back to the futon. His mother had been gone for over a year and his father buried his loneliness in the council. The Inu no Taisho failed to see what his absences were doing to his son._

"_He should return in a few days," Yoippari said to the silent boy. Sesshomaru only shrugged his shoulders as he stared out at the landscape._

_He did not see his father as often as he would like, but the young taiyoukai knew of his father's nightly vigils. He would awake to the Inu no Taisho's scent and his lingering aura in his room; a small comfort to the young youkai that had seemingly lost both his parents._

Movement from Awasumaru broke through Sesshomaru's musings. Looking over at his son, he made sure his aura was still suppressed. The boy appeared to be dreaming as he mumbled unintelligibly and tossed around. Suddenly, the boy sat straight up with wide eyes.

"Haha-ue," he whispered into the stillness of the room.

In a flash, the boy jumped up and began throwing his clothes on. Pulling his hair into a ponytail, Awasumaru lifted the futon and pulled something from under the mattress.

It was a yumi and a holder full of arrows, which he threw over his shoulder in his haste. Walking to the engawa, the boy slowly slid the shoji open and peered outside. Stepping over the threshold, Awasumaru walked to the railing and hopped onto it.

Sesshomaru waited, the slightest movement and his son would know he was there. He was interested to see what the boy was up to; was it really that bad here that the boy would try to run away?

"Young master!"

Jaken's voice sliced through the darkness, causing Awasumaru to wobble on the railing.

"Just what are you about?" snapped the demon toad. "Just where do you think you are going at this hour?"

Hopping down, the half demon turned to his father's vassal. "It is my mother, Jaken-sama," Awasumaru said anxiously. "Something is happening to mother."

"Are you telling the truth, young master, or is this just an excuse to go home?"

"It is the truth, Jaken-sama, I swear," the boy stated. "I felt… I felt that thing again, you know, like the last time."

"Really?"

The toad sounded genuinely interested now and Sesshomaru's brow furrowed. Whatever this thing was his son felt, it seemed Jaken was no stranger to it. His vassal did not even look surprised that Awasumaru carried a weapon.

"I guess we should inform your father…" Jaken began.

"No!" the half demon spat. "If you go tell him Jaken-sama, I will be gone before you return. I am not running away, I just want to check on my mother."

"Well…"

"Please, Jaken-sama," the boy pleaded. "I will be back before morning."

The toad appeared to think this over and then said, "I shall accompany you." He made the decision. "I cannot have you gallivanting around the countryside alone," he said. "Come, young master, we shall take Ah-un."

Awasumaru smiled; the first Sesshomaru had ever seen from him and he thought of Kikyou. The boy may look like him, but he had his mother's smile.

After his son and Jaken had left, the taiyoukai stepped from the shadows. "Interesting," he murmured and moved discreetly forward to follow them.

xXxXx

"How do you think it is going, Juun-san?"

Kikyou looked down on her foster son. "Do you think Awasumaru is behaving himself?"

The miko had returned two days ago to find that Sesshomaru had finally put in an appearance. The taiyoukai had taken their son to the Westernlands to fulfill his promise.

"He must be," Juun said as he walked beside Kikyou. "His father has not returned him yet."

Smiling, Kikyou ruffled his dark hair and the boy smiled in return as he sensed hers. It was late, but Juun had accompanied her to find a few ingredients to prepare a poultice tomorrow. He walked beside her, carrying the basket of herbs.

"Awasumaru's father is very strong; isn't he?" Juun asked suddenly.

"You were able to sense his aura?"

The boy nodded, remembering how the taiyoukai's presence had shaken him. In a world without sight, Juun's only security was the winds that circulated around his body. They were his sight; they gave him direction and purpose.

Sesshomaru's aura has suppressed and altered the very air around him; for that brief period in his presence, the blind child had felt lost.

"It is understandable if you fear him, Juun-san," Kikyou said softly. "However, you must never communicate that fear. I have found that Sesshomaru holds little regard for weaklings; I shall not have you labeled as such."

"I am not weak, youbo-sama, but I will never be as strong as Awasumaru."

Kikyou stopped, placed her hand on Juun's shoulders and turned him to face her. "Too much emphasis is put on strength, my son," she said gently. "I also lack physical strength, but my mind and my will are strong; or so I have been told."

"I am human and have powers just as you have, Juun-san, but I have not always been stronger than my opponent. Although powerful, one must also enhance their mind. That is the only true power."

"As he grows, Awasumaru's powers and abilities will increase, but then, so will yours," Kikyou continued. "It is my hope that both my sons will use your abilities to bring peace and maintain order in our society."

Juun was not afraid that his little brother might become stronger than he was; considering the circumstances, it was obvious that the half demon would exceed him, but he had always known that.

Kikyou had said that Awasumaru was born with a great responsibility, would his brother's destiny come between them. Would his little brother choose the demon world over the human?

"You and Awasumaru _are_ brothers, Juun-san," Kikyou said forcefully, as if reading his thoughts. "Although you are not a child of my flesh, you _are_ my son. That will never change, not ever."

The boy blushed at Kikyou's words and his dark eyes turned to the direction of her voice. "Thank you, youbo-sama," he said and blushed deeper feeling the miko place her forehead against his.

"Let's go home," she said and turned towards the village.

Heading back, Kikyou's senses were alerted to a demon aura nearby. Stopping, the miko turned and surveyed the area.

"Youbo-sama?"

Kikyou placed a hand on Juun's shoulder to silence him. Keying into the aura, she turned towards the village. Suddenly, she heard screams coming from that direction.

xXxXx

Ah-un flew swiftly through the air with Jaken and Awasumaru holding on tight. Neither knew that the taiyoukai followed a short distance behind.

As the two-headed beast reached the valley, the half demon saw lights below from torches the villagers carried.

"Something _is_ going on, Jaken-sama!" Awasumaru pointed to the stream of lights. "It looks like they're evacuating the village."

The demon toad was about to ask why; however, he looked down to see a giant beetle youkai followed closely by her young larvae. It seemed the mother was teaching her young to hunt for food.

"Look there, young master!"

Awasumaru scrabbled over to Jaken and looked below. The boy's eyes grew wide at what he saw.

"Oh no!" the child yelped. "They're going to destroy the crops, Jaken-sama!"

"Not only that," the toad said pointedly, "those youkai also eat humans."

Juun and the rest of the villagers were in danger and… his mother might be down there too. That was Awasumaru's only thought as he stood up on Ah-un's back. "I'm going down there!" he yelled. "Take us lower, Ah-un!"

"No!" Jaken yelled back. "We can use Ah-un's power to get rid of them; he'll blast them to bits. Please, young master," the toad whined as the boy ignored him. "Your father will kill me if something happens to you!"

"Nothing is going to happen," the boy said as the huge beast descended. Sliding the arrow holder over his head, Awasumaru picked up his yumi. "We can't use Ah-un; he wouldn't mean to, but he would destroy the crops anyway. Don't worry, Jaken-sama, I'll be alright!" the boy yelled before he jumped over the side and to the ground.

"Be careful!" the toad yelled after him.

Sesshomaru forgot to breathe as he watched his son jump from Ah-un's back. It was still a great distance to the ground and he was sure the boy would get hurt. However, as he watched his descent, the taiyoukai noticed his son looked relaxed and in control.

In mid-air, Awasumaru strung his bow and fired three arrows in rapid succession at the giant beetle before his feet touched the ground. The arrows pierced its hide, but the energy fizzled and it was not powerful enough to stop the beast.

Landing on a ledge just above the valley, Sesshomaru watched his son's skill with a sense of pride and wondered what the boy would next. As Awasumaru dropped into the high grass, his father felt that odd sensation in his stomach again.

The half demon sped through the field heading toward the beetle and its young. He had to head them off before they made it to the vegetable crops.

He could see some of the village men standing a short distance away. They had armed themselves with garden tools to use if the youkai infiltrated their fields. However, just as Awasumaru had seen them, so had the beetle? The giant youkai made low chirping sounds as it communicated to its young. Slowly, they all turned and headed in the direction of the men across the field.

Jaken was right; they were not after the crops, but human flesh.

Running at top speed, Awasumaru jumped in the air, flexed his claws and took a swipe at one of the younglings. The half demon never touched it, but the larva squealed in pain as smoke rose from it skin. Seeing her offspring hurt, the adult beetle let out a viscous squeal and went on the attack.

"Look out, Awasumaru-san!" the villagers yelled.

That barely registered to the boy as the beetles antenna lifted and came crashing down, aiming for him. If his poison did not work of the small beetle, the boy thought it definitely would not work on the adult. Jumping back, Awasumaru withdrew another arrow, strung his bow and shot directly into the beast's chest.

Throwing its head up, the beetle squealed again. The half demon child landed in the grass directly in front of it. Righting itself, the beast opened its mouth and spit something from its mouth.

A large gelatinous glob flew Awasumaru's way. Stunned, the boy hesitated too long; he had no place to maneuver. Throwing up his hands to shield himself, he tried to jump up and out of range.

As he fell back, the half demon felt air pressure and heard Juun's cry when he called the winds to do his bidding. A gale flew past the half demon child, slammed into the wad flying towards him and was thrust back at the beast. Awasumaru landed in the grass with Juun beside him; the half demon watched as the beetle was engulfed in its own saliva.

"Awasumaru!" Juun turned to the sound of his brother's breathing. "Are you all right?"

"I'm not hurt, nii-san," the half demon answered. "Where is mother?"

"She went to take the women and children to the shelter until we get things under control," Juun said, indicating the beetle and its offspring.

"Good," the younger boy sighed with relief, his mother was safe. "What are we going to do now?" he asked his brother.

"Sshh!" Juun cooked his head at an angle.

Awasumaru became quiet; his brother must have detected something. The younger boy's eyes never left his brother's still form. Suddenly, Juun rose gracefully. Making a huge circle with his hands, the older boy dropped into a horse stance, rotated his arms and pushed forward. Air gushed forward and the younger boy looked up to see one of the larvas blown back across the field.

"That was close," Awasuamru wiped a hand across his brow.

"Come on, otouto-san," Juun said. "Let's herd them together."

"Why are we doing that?" Awasumaru asked, rising also.

"That's what youbo-sama sent me to do," the older boy said. "I think I know what she is planning."

"So do I," the younger boy smiled. "I'll go on the left side."

Juun nodded and moved in the other direction.

Sesshomaru was about to intervene, seeing his son in danger. However, the blind child had appeared from nowhere. The taioyukai was so keyed into Awasumaru that he had missed the other boy moving swiftly to his son's aid.

The boy seemed to float in the air as he appeared behind the half demon, his hands moving in rapid circular motions. With open palms, he had released some sort of energy that had the beetle's slaver flying back at it. Both boys landed, momentarily hidden in the high grass.

The taiyoukai continued to watch as, the boys regrouped and began moving swiftly towards the beetle from opposite sides. From his vantage point, Sesshomaru could access the situation and determined what the strategy was.

He saw Awasumaru and Juun quickly corral the young larva, moving them closer to the adult. Now that they had contained the enemy; what was the finishing move, he wondered.

Suddenly, his mate's aura overwhelmed his senses. Sesshomaru turned from the action in the field to focus on an area just at the edge of the forest. His eyes narrowed as he anticipated Kikyou's arrival.

The miko appeared carrying her yumi on a rise directly across from him. With the village in turmoil, Kikyou walked at a steady unhurried pace. The wind blew her raven locks away from her face; the soft tendrils streaming behind her.

Sesshomaru was defenseless against the surge of feeling that consumed him. The taiyoukai felt warmth spread through his body just by the sight of her. He was unused to emotion of any kind, but he was just beginning to understand what he felt for this mortal woman.

Kikyou's face was a stoic mask as she stopped and surveyed the area. As her eyes rested on the field, she gave a slight smile at seeing both her sons working together to fight against the youkai invading their village.

The miko saw that Juun and Awasumaru had backed the demons to the outskirts of the field. With them in position, Kikyou withdrew an arrow and strung her bow.

Enthralled, Sesshomaru watched Kikyou execute perfect 'kyudo'. Placing her foot, the miko turned and aligned the left side of her body with the target. Standing, her elegant neck swiveled in the direction of the beetle and its young. Gripping the yumi in her hand, she raised it over her head in a graceful motion, brought it slowly down as she pulled back on the strings with her right hand.

At full draw, Kikyou' eyes never wavered from her target. Her arm was steady as she held her position, the arrow flanked just below her cheekbone as she waited to fire.

There was an explosion of light and the miko's spiritual energy lit up the valley. As Kikyou released her arrow, Sesshomaru's eyes never left her perfect stance. There was no need to look in the direction of the field. He knew her she had hit the mark and that their son was now safe from harm.

The force of energy had Kikyou clothes clinging and revealing her curvaceous form. The taiyoukai growled low in his throat at the memory of that body joined with his. Had it really been five years since he had last touched her? Sesshomaru wore a smirk as he remembered their intimacy.

The beetle had finally retreated to the edge of the field. Awasumaru used his poison claws to keep the beast moving back; Juun used the force of the wind to push the larva with the adult. Once they were in position, the half demon keyed into the sweet scent of his mother. The boy did not need to turn around to know that she had joined them.

The twang from Kikyou's bow alerted Juun to her presence. The air pressure changed due to the force of the projectile from the spiritual energy she exuded. Both boys knew what was going to happen next and both jumped out of the way.

Awasumaru watched the arrow fly pass and strike the belly of the beetle. Disintegrating on impact, the beast did not have time to cry out. The remnants from the arrow's energy struck the larva, also dissolving them.

Cheers went up and the villagers soon surrounded the boys.

"Good job, Juun-san, Awasumaru-san!"

"You came back to help us, huh?"

"Impressive, boys; very impressive."

Both boys received pats on back and their hair was ruffled in a teasing fashion. As Awasumaru looked up, he saw his mother standing on the rise above them and she was smiling.

"Haha-ue!" he shouted and tried to inch through the crowd to get to her.

On hearing the boy's cry to his mother, the villagers parted. Awasumaru ran through the throng, laughing and smiling. As he reached the top of the rise, he opened his arms wide and jumped into his mother's.

The demon child felt Kikyou catch him and then they were falling to the ground. Suddenly, the fall was broken and everything seemed to right itself. Still holding his mother tight, Awasumaru pushed back and looked into her eyes.

Kikyou's eyes were warm as she looked down on her son. Tapping the end of his nose with her finger, she then turned to Juun.

"Thank you, Juun-san," the miko graced her foster son with a smile. "That could have been a disaster." The boy had used the air to prevent her from falling.

"Well, now," Kikyou turned back to Awasumaru. "I thought you were with your father. How did you get here?"

"I knew you were in trouble," the boy began anxiously. "I… I had to come."

"That's right, my lady," Jaken suddenly appeared. "The young master experienced another of those sensations; it is obvious the boy senses your distress."

Turning to Jaken, Kikyou inquired, "Sesshomaru knows you are here?"

"Ah… well… no, my lady," the toad stuttered. "We left in a hurry."

Kneeling in front of her son, the miko took her son's hand in hers. "You must go back, Awasumaru," she said. "If your father finds you missing, he will be really worried."

"No, he won't," the boy sighed.

"Awasumaru!" Kikyou stared at her son. What had happened between father and son? They had been together four days now. "You must be learning all kinds of new things; you must go back, there is so much your father can teach you."

"He hasn't taught me anything," Awasumaru whined. "He doesn't even talk to me."

"Do you talk to him?" Kikyou asked, knowing her son.

"No."

"Have you tried?"

Awasumaru lowered his head and mumbled something, but shook his head 'no'.

It hurt to see the boy in such a state. Why did Sesshomaru come for him if he cannot even communicate with the boy? She knew Awasumaru could be stubborn, but with a little encouragement, he would come around.

The boy had to stay with his father; Sesshomaru was the only one that could teach him what he needed to know about his heritage… the only one who could help him fulfill his destiny.

"You must go back, Awasumaru," Kikyou said firmly.

"But… I want… to stay here," the boy cried. "I… don't want…"

"Listen to me," Kikyou interrupted the beginning of a tantrum. "Spending time with your father is very important, you may not believe that right now, but it is true."

"Jaken-san!" The miko turned to the toad. "You will return to the Westernlands and take Awasumaru with you."

The toad nodded and Kikyou turned back to her son. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes," the boy said and nodded vigorously.

"You know that I only do what is best for you," the miko appealed. "You know that; do you not?"

"Yes."

"Make peace with your father, Awasumaru," Kikyou encouraged. "I only ask that you give him a chance."

The boy nodded silently; Kikyou embraced him and held him tight. "Jaken will return you to me in seven days; we will talk again at that time."

Awasumaru actually smiled to hear that. Returning his mother's hug, he finally released her and turned to the toad.

"Let's go, Jaken-sama!" Turning to his brother, the half demon pulled him down to whisper in his ear. "Don't forget; take care of her while I'm gone."

Juun smiled and ruffled his little brother's hair. "Just hurry back so you don't get in trouble, all right."

Kikyou sighed as she watched her child walk away. He seemed so unhappy, but she was trying to do what was best for him. She hoped he knew and understood that.

"Lady Kikyou," one of the villagers approached. "I think we may have found the beetles lair."

With one last look at Awasumaru's retreating figure, the miko left instructions for Juun to retrieve the women and children while she followed the men into the forest.

xXxXx

The child's transformation was astounding. Sesshomaru had learned more about his son in one evening than he had in the last four days in the Westernlands.

The taiyoukai looked up as Ah-un ascended into the air, carrying Jaken and his son back home. Turning back to the rise where Kikyou had stood, he saw that she and the villagers had dispersed. Maintaining his suppressed aura, Sesshomaru followed Kikyou's. The miko was heading outside of the village with a few of the men.

Walking slowly, the taiyoukai recalled the joy on Awasumaru's face on seeing his mother. The boy had practically flown to her, engulfing her in a hug that almost landed them both on the ground. Sesshomaru swore that if the boy had a tail, he would have wagged it.

For the first time, he wondered if his son would ever greet him in such a way. How would it feel to hold the boy the way Kikyou had? There was no rule that only humans could experience this closeness, after all, Raion had held Shishi after the boy had killed Omyouji.

These ways were not foreign to him; he had simply buried their existence. His parents had never been as demonstrative as Awasumaru and Kikyou, but they _had _expressed their love for their only son. The 'Sphere of Reflections' had shown him what he had forgotten.

Sesshomaru waited while Kikyou and the men surveyed the nest. He was close enough to hear her issue instructions and to see the men scatter to do as requested. On hearing her announce her return to the village, the taiyoukai released his aura.

"Fill the burrows for now," Kikyou ordered. "I do not sense another demonic presence at this time. I will prepare a repellent to keep them from returning to the nest."

"Shinpachi-dono," the miko addressed the older man. "Will you handle things here? I must return to the village to check on the children."

"Of course, Lady Kikyou," he bowed and left.

As she turned to head to the village, Kikyou felt a shiver down her spine as Sesshomaru's aura enveloped her. Slammed with a mixture of emotions, the miko felt heady from the sensations. Instead of turning to the source of her conflicting feelings, Kikyou hesitated.

Her withdrawal surprised him. Sesshomaru felt her rejection, but it only made him more determined that she come to him. Exuding more energy, the taiyoukai flooded his mate's senses.

Kikyou felt his heightened aura and responded with every fiber of her being. Love, anger, lust and resentment all oozed from her pores and transmitted to the recipient. Grabbing her shoulder, the miko thought about the mark and damned Sesshomaru for using that connection.

"Are you all right, Lady Kikyou?"

Shinpachi's voice eased some of the tension. Turning to the villager, Kikyou smiled wanly. "I am fine, Shinpachi-dono, I'm just a bit tired, that's all."

"Then go," he said and pushed her forward. "Get some rest."

Kikyou nodded and began walking, not in the direction of the village, but towards Sesshomaru.

The woman was enraged and he sensed her antipathy, but he felt the other emotions as well. He sensed the feelings that she tried to hide; the ones she kept buried deep, the same as he had done.

Although hesitant at first, Sesshomaru noticed Kikyou strides became more determined as she approached. He waited just at the edge of the clearing, waiting for her to emerge.

He expected her anger and he actually looked forward to the confrontation; however, what he did not expect was the arrow that flew from the foliage, aimed directly at his head.

To be continued…


	23. Part II: Kindred

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha; this is only a fanfic.

**Authors Notes: **Hi everyone! New chapter up and I must tell you, I had fun writing these scenes. I hope you find them as humorous as I did.

Thanks for all the wonderful comments and a special to my anon. reviewers: dsavage - it seems you can almost read my mind, Kohana - don't worry, I'll try not mess Sesshy up too much (LOL) and Z.M. – I agree, but then all kids are adorable. PurePower - I threw you an appetizer (I hope), StarvingLunatic - your lunacy never… ever escapes me and to Kikyou Uchiha, thank you!

Please read, enjoy and leave a review!

* * *

**Part II**

**Chiri mo tsumoreba yama to naru **

(From great oaks, little acorns grow)

**Chapter 23: Kindred **

Sesshomaru barely moved as he leaned to one side to avoid Kikyou's arrow. The energy-filled projectile just grazed the taiyoukai's silvery mane and fizzled out as it struck the tree behind him. Slowly his head swiveled in the miko's direction and he smirked as she lowered her yumi.

"_That_… was not quite the reception I was expecting," he said calmly.

"Nor I," Kikyou responded stoically. "It would have been most memorable had I not missed."

The miko stood at the edge of the clearing, but she would not come any closer. She had been furious as she approached; however, once she set eyes on Sesshomaru she felt herself waver. He had barely evaded her arrow yet, he had the nerve to stand there so poised, unaffected and… handsome.

Remembering Awasumaru's sad face, Kikyou felt her anger return. It was clear Sesshomaru had made no effort to bond with his son. The miko moved a few paces forward and then stopped, maintaining a distance between them.

"Your son was here," Kikyou began. "But… I am sure you are aware of that."

"I am," said Sesshomaru.

"If you knew, why did you not stop him from coming?"

"I was curious," the taiyoukai stated. "The boy has barely spoken two words since I claimed him four days ago. Watching him tonight has been a revelation."

The miko frowned at his words. He made their son sound like some sort of pet project.

"Tell me, Sesshomaru," spat Kikyou. "How many words have _you_ spoken to Awasumaru?"

"Hmph!" the taiyoukai sniffed. "I am not to blame; the boy is…" he paused to choose his words carefully, "… the boy is difficult."

"Difficult!" Kikyou eyes narrowed; quick as lightening, she strung her bow and fired another arrow at Sesshomaru. "Why you pompous…" a third arrow "… arrogant…" she muttered, as she aimed a fourth arrow his way. The miko grew more incensed as he calmly swatted them away like annoying flies.

"My… we _are_ in a temper," Sesshomaru smirked. The woman was magnificent in her anger and he enjoyed getting her riled. After all, not many saw this side of her; therefore, the taiyoukai felt privileged. "You dare attack an unarmed opponent."

"_We_ are not in a temper, _you_ are hardly unarmed and _my _son is not difficult!" Kikyou nearly choked in her fury. "How dare you insinuate as much? If anyone is difficult, it is you!"

"It has been five years, Sesshomaru… five since you promised to return for him," she continued. "What did you expect… that Awasumaru would welcome you with open arms?"

"I did not come to fight with you, Kikyou," he stated rationally. She was right; however, he would not bother with excuses. "There were circumstances."

"Circumstances?" the miko spat. "Pray, what circumstances could have caused you to neglect your son?"

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed; he was trying to maintain his civility, but the woman had finally hit a nerve. As his habit, when presented with a challenge, the taiyoukai placed his hand on the hilt of his sword.

"Come here," he commanded suddenly.

"No!" Kikyou responded, her feet rooted firmly to the spot.

Baring a fang, Sesshomaru hissed, "I grow tired of talking from a distance. If we must speak of these matters, I will not continue to shout."

"Then do not waste your breath, my lord," the miko sniffed. "You owe me no explanation, only Awasumaru." With a glare, Kikyou ended the conversation and turned to head back to the village.

Before she could exit the clearing, the miko felt something wrap around her torso and pin her arms to her sides. Her eyes went wide; as she looked down to see the tail of Sesshomaru's fluffy boa coiling around her.

Kikyou gasped and gripped her yumi tight as she was lifted into the air. The accessory seemed to have a life of its own as it turned and carried her towards Sesshomaru. The boa was soft and warm, but a band of steel.

The taiyoukai had not moved an inch from his spot. He smirked as he watched the boa extend, engulf the miko and deliver her to him. As the stole lowered Kikyou before him, Sesshomaru moved closer until he stood toe to toe with his mate.

"_Our _son has inherited your audacious tongue," he said, looking down on her mutinous face. Sesshomaru unconsciously lifted his hand to trace the outline of Kikyou's lips. His golden eyes darkened to amber as they followed his wandering fingertips.

The miko's skin was soft and smooth. The taiyoukai took pleasure in watching the rosy tint appear on her creamy cheeks. With his thumb caressing her lower lip, Sesshomaru realized it had been far too long since he had touched her.

"Release me," Kikyou hissed. Her eyes narrowed as her child's father continued his explorations and not heed her request. Without warning, she opened her mouth to bite down on his roving fingers.

Sesshomaru drew his hand back just as Kikyou's pearly whites clamped together. Surprise flickered briefly in his eyes, before a small smile appeared on his lips.

It was Kikyou's turn to register surprise. Was Sesshomaru actually smiling? She could not believe it. Immediately, her guard went up and she wiggled her body to test her binds. The boa's grip held her firmly.

"Such fire under that cool exterior," the taiyoukai whispered more to himself. Only he had experienced the depth of Kikyou's passions. He could take her now, he thought. Although she was angry with him, he had sensed her arousal. There was more to her flushed cheeks and labored breathing than venting.

Looking down on the rapid rise and fall of her chest, he had an excellent view of the creamy swell of her cleavage. Once again, the memory of her pale flesh beneath those hideous garments had him moaning her name.

"_Kikyou."_

Her head snapped up at the need in his voice; looking into his eyes, the miko almost succumbed to his magnetism. Her emotions were also wound tight, but she could not… would not give in to her desires. Awasumaru was more important.

Kikyou's eyes widened and her body trembled as Sesshomaru's head descended. With his lips just an inch from hers, she released a shuddering sigh and turned her face away.

"This is not about us, Sesshomaru," Kikyou said softly. "We are not important."

She felt him stiffen as his lips landed in her hair, near the delicate shell of her ear.

"You have barely spent anytime with your son, yet you have time to seduce me," she said, her voice steady. "It is Awasumaru who deserves your attentions, not I."

Although thoroughly frustrated, Sesshomaru's respect for Kikyou grew at that moment. She was placing her son's needs above her own. He could feel the rapid pounding of her heart, smell the scent of her unfulfilled arousal and sense her stimulation. She wanted him just as much as he wanted her.

Slowly, the boa retracted and uncoiled from Kikyou's body. She was still held within Sesshomaru's arms and she heard him whisper into her hair.

"What… do I say to him?" Was forced from the taiyoukai.

Trying to control her traitorous body, it took the miko a second to grasp his meaning. Turning her head back, mahogany orbs met gold in mutual understanding.

"You need only ask him questions," she said simply. "Awasumaru is very responsive, but you must make things interesting for him."

"Troublesome," sniffed Sesshomaru, but still held Kikyou tight. "I have never had to indulge Rin in such a way."

"Awasumaru is not Rin," the miko sniffed in return. "They are two different individuals. One could say our son is not as generous as Rin. He will treat you in the same manner that you treat him. He may tolerate idle chatter, but he requires conversation with more substance."

"Just talk with him, Sesshomaru that is all that he requires." With a wan smile, she added, "Who knows, my lord, you may find that you like him."

He liked him already, the taiyoukai admitted to himself. What he actually felt went beyond that, but he did not know if he would ever be able to express that feeling.

Reluctantly, he released Kikyou and stepped back. Each took a moment to regain their composure and resume their normal stoic demeanor.

"Come, meito," the taiyoukai extended his arm for her to precede him. "The hour is late; I shall escort you back to the village."

They walked side by side, in silence, each very much aware of the other. As they reached the outer perimeter of the village, Kikyou finally turned to her child's father.

"Will you punish him?"

"I will decide once I speak with him," the taiyoukai said without looking her way.

Kikyou smiled on hearing that and sighed in relief. It was a shame that communication between father and son may begin with a punishment; however, it was a start.

"Do not relax just yet, meito," Sesshomaru said suddenly. "You said before that _we_ were not important. When I return, I plan to challenge those words, but for now Awasumaru comes first." Levitating into the air, he looked down on her and added, "Until then…"

In a flash of light, he shot across the horizon like a shooting star, leaving behind a surprised Kikyou. Twice in one setting, he had addressed her as his mate.

xXxXx

_**The next morning… **_

Jaken hurried down the corridor. The toad wanted to make sure that Awasumaru was dressed presentably to breakfast with his father this morning.

He had to admit that he was impressed with the boy's skills from last night. It was the first time Jaken had seen Awasumaru use his poison claws. Although he doubted the child would ever be as powerful, he was still his father's son.

As the toad rounded the corridor, he was surprised to see his master standing in front of his son's shoji. Sesshomaru stood completely still with a frown marring his brow and Jaken approached cautiously.

"Good morning, my lord," the toad began. "I was on my way to collect Awasumaru and join you in the dining area."

Sesshomaru's eyes slid in Jaken's direction and nodded for him to proceed.

If the toad thought it was odd that his master came to his son's room, he did not question it. Instead, Jaken moved to the shoji, slid it open and stepped inside.

"Good morning, young master!"

Awasumaru stood on the engawa, but did not turn around on hearing the toad's greeting.

"My clothes are clean, my hair is combed and my fangs have been brushed," the half demon began in a bored tone. Turning to face Jaken, the boy pulled at the edges of his mouth so the toad could look. Awasumaru's eyes grew wide, his hands fell to his sides and he stood at attention as he noticed his father in the entryway.

After the initial shock, the half demon resumed the mask he had worn for the last few days. Finding a spot just behind his father, Awasumaru kept his eyes focused on it.

The boy even avoided eye contact, thought Sesshomaru as he looked him over. Awasumaru wore a pale green keso with ballooned emerald hakamas. His feet were encased in tabi socks, but no other footwear. Remembering Kikyou's words, the taiyoukai made the first move.

"Good morning, Awasumaru," he began and acknowledged the boys nodded response. "You will accompany me." Before the child could respond, Sesshomaru turned on his heel and started down the corridor. "You too, Jaken."

The boy and the toad exchanged looks; Jaken looked positively ill and Awasumaru ground his teeth. Both exited the room and followed behind the master.

With the two walking silently behind, Sesshomaru could sense Jaken's agitation and his constant hand wringing was starting to annoy him. If his son had the gift of fire like Shogoryuu, his heated glares would have surely scorched his kimono. Reaching their destination, they entered a room that his son had never seen before.

Awasumaru and Jaken exchanged glances again, one in wonder and the other perplexed. The toad wondered why Sesshomaru had brought them to this room and, forgetting his vow to stay aloof, the boy looked around in awe.

"Sit down," Sesshomaru said and moved to the front of the room. He remained with his back to them until he heard them take a seat. Turning to face his son and vassal, the taiyoukai proceeded the only way he knew… blunt and to the point.

"Where were you two last night?"

Jaken groaned aloud and Awasumaru found that spot just beyond his father's shoulder. Sesshomaru stood before them, his eyes flickering between his son and his vassal.

"Ah… well, my lord…" Jaken began. "… you see… ah, Awasumaru and I… um, we…"

"I left to go home," his son announced. "I was worried about my mother and went to see her."

Sesshomaru's eyes shifted from Jaken to his son; the boy's eyes met his, for the first time, unflinchingly. The taiyoukai moved forward as his son continued his confession.

"Jaken came with me; I threatened to go alone if he told you."

Stopping in front of the boy, Sesshomaru looked down on Awasumaru's hostile stare and holding that gaze, he announced, "Leave us, Jaken."

The toad cast a worried glance between father and son. "But… my lord, I…" he began, only to be interrupted.

"I said… leave us," Seesshomaru's voice cut like a whip.

With one last look at the boy, Jaken backed from the room, closing the shoji behind him.

Bronze and gold orbs clashed. Was that not Kikyou's mutinous expression he had encountered but a few hours ago? Now that Awasumaru had finally made eye contact, the boy would not back down.

"Jaken-sama is not to blame," the boy spat. "You will not punish him!"

Inwardly, Sesshomaru smiled at that imperious tone. Was the little upstart thinking to tell his father what to do?

"Is that a request, Awasumaru, or an order?"

"I am only saying that it was not Jaken-sama's fault," the boy responded haughtily. "He came along to watch over me."

Sesshomaru was quiet for a moment. Kikyou had said to ask the boy questions, as he was receptive to that form of communication. Although uncomfortable, curiosity unlocked the taiyoukai's jaws.

"You mentioned that you were concerned about your mother," Sesshomaru began. "Is that what prompted your hasty departure?"

Awasumaru frowned. He did not want to answer that, but neither did he want Jaken to get into trouble. It was best to just tell him and be done with it.

"I can sense when my mother is in danger," he said. "I don't know how and the feeling doesn't last long, but I know that it's there. I felt that way last night and I had to go to her."

"It is safe to assume that all was well, since you are here now," Sesshomaru probed, hoping the boy would go into detail about his venture.

"My mother is well?" Was the only thing the boy would admit.

They both fell silent, each too stubborn to pursue the conversation. Suddenly, Awasumaru broke eye contact and his gaze shifted to that familiar place beyond his father's shoulder.

Sesshomaru noticed it immediately; the boy was withdrawing again. He could not allow that to happen, that would be considered failure on his part. Since Awasumaru's anger loosened his tongue, the taiyoukai went for the jugular.

"It was good that your mother was safe," he sniffed. "After all, what could _you _have possibly done?"

Awasumaru's eyes shifted back to his father's and narrowed in fury. "I can and I will protect my mother," the boy said with dead calm. "It is my sworn duty as a human. To see to it that she lives the rest of her life unharmed. I refuse to let her die before it is time."

Grabbing the hilt of the Tenseiga, Sesshomaru felt an odd sensation in his chest at his son's words. "What madness do you speak?" the taiyoukai practically hissed. "What is this talk of death?"

"My mother is mortal," Awasumaru began, in a cool manner, "All humans die and she will too. I don't want that to happen and I don't like it, but it is the truth."

"I will do anything to keep her safe… anything, even give my own life," he added venomously. "I don't care what you think; my lord, but I will protect her."

There was no doubt the boy meant what he said. Sesshomaru also experienced a wave of protectiveness for the woman who was his mate and the mother of his son. The taiyoukai could see that Kikyou had been completely honest with Awasumaru; she had prepared the boy for the inevitable.

He did not want to think about Kikyou dying and he remembered her at the river of miasma. Although she had bravely accepted her fate, her beautiful face had been marred with sadness.

"Her life is not within our control, Awasumaru," Sesshomaru informed his son.

"I know that!" the boy spat, but leaned forward. "I'm not trying to control it! I just want her to stay with me until… the light from her sword goes away."

"Her sword?" The taiyoukai kneeled in front of the boy. "You mean the Shoushou no Tsurugi."

"Yes! That's it!" The son leaned closer to his father. "You know of it?"

"I do," Sesshomaru confirmed. "However, I am more interested in what you know about it, Awasumaru."

The smile that broke across the boy's face stunned Sesshomaru. An unexpected warmth radiated through the taiyoukai's body at the first bequeathed to him.

The half demon child's eyes sparkled as he hopped from his knees, fell back on his rear and crossed his legs. So swiftly done, the three movements looked like one.

"Haha-ue said that she used to be a priestess and that the sword used to belong to the one that came before her," Awasumaru began. "Mother also said that she borrowed it for a battle; she was going to give it back, but she said some old demon made it over and told her to keep it."

"The sword keeps her living, at least that's what mother believes," the boy continued. "She says that when the light from the sword goes out, that is when she will die."

"We keep the Shushu…" Awasumaru tried to mimic his father.

"Shoushou," the taiyoukai corrected and waited for his son to finish.

"Shou-shou-no Tsurugi," the boy punctuated. "We keep it hidden and in a safe place."

Sesshomaru smirked. Awasumaru, it seemed, could be as long-winded as Rin when the occasion called for it. However, his son's story intrigued him. He knew the sword had aided in Kikyou's resurrection, but he had not known it sustained her life.

Looking across at his son, the taiyoukai noticed the boy watched him expectantly. He had learned much by talking with the little tyke, but now he planned to advance to the next stage.

"How do you plan to protect your mother, Awasumaru?" asked Sesshomaru suddenly. "Have you any combat training; do you possess any fighting skills to achieve your goal?"

"I can fight!" the child shouted and jumped to his feet. His eyes flashed and his manner became belligerent again.

"Show me," Sesshomaru stood also, his face a stoic mask. "I issue you a challenge, Awasumaru; do you accept?"

The boy's eyes rested briefly on the two swords at his father's hip. He had only sparred with Juun in hand to hand; he had used the bokkens with his mother and Mouko when he had visited. He was nowhere as skilled as the youkai before him, but he would not back down.

Lifting his head high, the half demon child responded haughtily, "I accept."

Sesshomaru was thoroughly enjoying himself. Awasumaru had responded to his challenge with more confidence than opponents had he had met on the battlefield. "Choose your weapon." He extended his arm and pointed to an array of weapons aligning the wall.

Awasumaru turned and looked over the selections. Other than the swords, he did not recognize most of them.

He had never used a real weapon, but his mother had said that he did well with the bokken. Therefore, the boy chose the smallest sword he could find. Picking up a wakizashi, he realized it was not as heavy as he thought. Turning back to his father, Awasumaru moved forward.

xXxXx

In a trancelike state, Yoippari connected minds with her cohort. "It seems we are making progress, Totousai-san," the owl informed the demon forger. "You will be pleased to know that father and son are conversing as we speak."

"Excellent!" Totousai said. "I see Sesshomaru's trip through the 'Sphere of Reflections' was successful."

"No need to rub it in," Yoippari grumbled. "However, I have to admit that you were right."

"Is that so?" the demon forger responded and the owl cringed at the smugness in his tone.

"Don't get ahead of yourself," Yoippari warned. "I experienced another vision and it does not bode well. There is something dark and sinister approaching and it is unclear who will be the recipient of the evil intent."

"What do you mean, Yoippari-san?" Totousai's voice registered alarm. "Do you think it is Lady Kikyou?"

"I don't know," the owl sighed. "Like I said, the vision was not clear nor precise; just a bunch of jumbled images."

"I see," the demon forger stated. The worst that could happen now would be Kikyou's demise. Although Awasumaru was making headway with his father, there were things he needed to learn about his human nature… things only his mother could teach him.

Sesshomaru might well regress to his old self if he were to lose Kikyou now. There was a possibility the bitterness he felt at losing his mother and father would return. Although he had fought against it, the taiyoukai was just beginning to come to terms with his feelings for the mortal woman. It was too soon; they had to discover what this was and intercept it, if possible.

"Keep me informed, Yoippari-san," Totousai sighed.

Slowly coming out of her trance, the owl broke transmission. Relaxing, she pondered the same thoughts as her friend. If something happened to Kikyou now, both father and son would be devastated.

xXxXx

"I am beginning to think you are prone to injuries, Eizo-san," the miko exclaimed. "This is your sixth visit in ten days."

"Sorry, Kikyou-sama; just a run of bad luck, I guess," the young man said and then winced as his caretaker wrapped his sprained ankle.

"You must be more careful, Eizo-san," she scolded him. "One day your luck will run out completely."

The young man had the grace to look shamefaced and remained quiet until Kikyou continued her administrations. Once the ankle was bandaged, the miko sent for two men to help Eizo to his home.

"Go home, lie down and keep your foot elevated," she informed him. "No strenuous activities for two days; all right?"

"Yes, Kikyou-sama."

Walking out on the engawa, she watched as the young man was carried back to his abode. Knowing Eizo the way she did, the miko had instructed one of the village girls to check on him occasionally.

"I'll give him three days," Juun said humorously.

Kikyou turned to the boy as he climbed the stairs. Her foster son carried two buckets of water, each hung from the end of a long wooden pole across his shoulders.

Juun carried them with ease and he had perfect balance, but that came as no surprise. She smiled as the boy turned sideways to enter their abode. Following behind him, Kikyou thought that now was a good time to talk with him about his future.

She watched him replenish the water supply, but stopped him before he could leave for more water. "Juun-san," she began. "Forget the chores for now; please, let's sit and talk." Kikyou moved to the low table. "Share a cup of tea with me," she invited.

"Oh… of course." The boy dusted his clothes off, steered himself towards the table and sat down. He could hear his foster mother moving about and then finally the tea poured into shallow cups.

The aroma always reminded him of his grandmother. It was her favorite tea, Gyokura; it had a nice smooth flavor, but it was a delicacy for them. Natsumi and Kikyou had sat and had many conversations over this tea and Juun felt honored taking his grandmother's place. Usually this time was reserved for serious discussions and the boy wondered about the occasion.

Hearing his foster mother take her seat, he waited until she took her first sip of tea before he followed. The flavor was just a delicious as when Natsumi made it.

"It may be a bit early for this conversation, Juun-san," Kikyou began. "However, I wondered if you have considered what you would like to do with your life. You excel at many things, but is there anything that you particularly like?"

Juun appeared to give it some thought. "I like to fish," he said.

"So… it is the fishing that you enjoy," the boy could hear the smile in her voice. "I thought it was the sound of the waters flow that drew you to the river everyday."

"Well… that's how it started." Juun smiled too. "But… since Ryo-sama taught me how to fish, there is now another reason I like going to the river."

"Ryo-sama said if I was going just sit there that I might as well do something. I'm really good at it, youbo-sama."

"We have had many meals that proved that," Kikyou said ruffling his hair. "Fishing is a good trade," she said and then fell silent.

Juun sensed there was something more that his foster mother wanted to say and he wondered why she hesitated. Kikyou never had trouble expressing her opinions, no matter who it was. Then why…

Suddenly, the boy felt a shiver go up his spine. What was his youbo-sama trying to say to him? Why these questions about what he wanted to do with his life? Suddenly, he did not feel so good and he put his teacup down.

Kikyou noticed the change in the boy's demeanor. Alarmed, she inquired, "Juun-san… are you alright?" She got up, sat next to him and put a hand to his forehead. "You did not work too hard today; did you?"

"No… I'm fine, youbo-sama," the boy said tiredly.

Watching him with sharp eyes, the miko knew something was wrong. However, she had put off this conversation for too long now, she needed to get this out in the open.

"Juun-san, your grandmother told me that you had a desire to return to the mainland." Kikyou began. "Natsumi-san thought it was a good idea, but she wanted to make sure that you were prepared and went for the right reasons."

"I need to ask if you are still considering that and why," Kikyou continued.

"One day," Juun began sadly, "I will go back. I want to find out what happened to my mother and father. Sobo-sama told me that they died in an accident, but I cannot accept that. I need to know more."

"I remember my grandmother said that if I decided to return, that I would have to be strong," he continued. "She wanted me to enhance my skills, but with her gone there is no one to teach me."

"You still plan to go?" Kikyou asked.

"Yes," the boy said with feeling. "Whether I'm stronger or not, it is something that I must do, I must confront my father's family. Sobo-sama said they are also air descendants and very powerful."

Kikyou looked down on her foster child with a wistful smile. It seemed that both her sons had a destiny to pursue. As long as she had breath in her body, she would help and guide them to achieve their goals.

"I have failed you," Kikyou said suddenly.

"What?" Juun's head whipped around to the sound of her voice.

"It has been too long that you have been without a teacher, Juun-san, but I must remedy that now."

The boy braced himself. Was she sending him away… away from her and Awasumaru? He did not want to be away from them… they were his family. The only family he had left.

"There is a village where you can obtain training. It is not like the training with Natsumi-san, but eventually it may help you in your quest," Kikyou informed him.

She _was _sending him away!

"I would like to send both you and Awasumaru there," Kikyou stated. "The teacher and headmaster is an old friend and he is acquainted with someone who may be able to help you with your skills."

Juun's heart leaped in his chest. She knew someone to help him get stronger and he would be training with Awasumaru. Turning anxiously to Kikyou, the boy spoke without thinking.

"You… you're not sending me away?"

"Sending you away?" the miko questioned with a furrowed brow. "What in heavens would make you think that?"

"I just thought…" Juun stopped suddenly as he could feel Kikyou's aura rise. Suddenly, he felt her grab his shoulders and turn him to face her.

"Were you not listening yesterday?" she asked and Juun heard the hurt in her voice. "In case you do not remember, allow me to remind you."

"You are my son, Juun-san," she continued. "I am here to take care of you. It is out of love for you and Natsumi-san that I do this. I will never send anywhere that you will not go freely; is that understood?"

Ashamed of his thoughts, Juun fell into Kikyou's arms. "Forgive me, youbo-sama," he whispered. He felt her return his embrace and kiss the top of his head before pulling away.

"Let us have no more of this nonsense, Juun-san," the miko said and tapped the end of his nose, eliciting a smile from the boy. "Now… my friend, Kohaku, is the headmaster at the village of demon slayers. The man that may be able to help you with your special skills is a monk called Miroku."

xXxXx

On his hands and knees, Jaken tried to peer through the crack in the shoji. He could not see a thing, but he could hear Sesshomaru and his son talking.

The toad was not worried, he did not think his master would be too harsh with the boy; therefore, he should be more concerned about himself.

"What are you doing, Jaken-sama?"

Jumping hurriedly to his feet, the toad saw Rin and Idzuna coming down the corridor.

"Shh!" He put a finger to his lips and moved towards the two girls. "It is my lord and the young master," he said and quickly informed them of what had occurred."

"Oh, my!" Idzuna exclaimed. "Poor Awasumaru."

"Don't worry," said Rin. "Master Sesshomaru would not hurt Awasumaru, but I am concerned."

All three tiptoed to the shoji. Each tried from different angles to see inside. Their attempts were unsuccessful; therefore, they got on their knees and placed their ear to the shoji.

The sound of blades clanking together had Rin covering her mouth with her hands. "They…their fighting?" she gasped. Appalled, she made to open the shoji to demand what was going on.

"Leave them, young Rin," Jaken said stepping into her path. "Remember your own words… Sesshomaru-sama would not hurt his own son," the toad reiterated as more sounds of battle came from the room. "We will wait."

Exchanging glances with Idzuna, both girls and the demon toad took a seat to await the outcome.

xXxXx

What the boy lacked in skill, Awasumaru made up in speed, balance and style. Sesshomaru was both surprised and impressed with how fast his son could maneuver. The child's footwork was as graceful as his sword arm; it was clear he had a natural talent.

Their sparring was intense and the taiyoukai sensed the boy was anxious, although outwardly he appeared relaxed. As Sesshomaru observed his counter attacks, he realized he would have to teach the boy to read his opponents intentions.

As their blades clashed again, the taiyoukai thought about the beginning of their match. Awasumaru had approached holding the wakizashi still inside of its sheath.

"Is that how you come to battle?" Sesshomaru asked his son. "Prepare yourself, Awasumaru."

"You challenged me," the boy sniffed. "It is _you_ who should prepare."

Sesshomaru almost blinked at the waspish retort; the boy, like his mother, was truly trying his patience. Placing his hand on the sheath of the Tenseiga, the taiyoukai released the hilt with his thumb.

Looking over at Awasumaru, he noticed the boy followed his movement. Suddenly, Sesshomaru realized the boy had never wielded a weapon, therefore, he did not know the proper technique to draw the sword.

Deliberately slowing his movements and unbeknownst to Awasumaru, the taiyoukai began instructing the boy the correct way to draw his weapon. From under his lids, he watched his son mimic his movements until both weapons were exposed and they were facing each other.

"Geez," Awasumaru smirked, his small fang showing. "Old man Shinpachi-sama can draw faster than that!"

That remark hit a nerve, especially when he was trying to tutor the ungrateful tyke. Thoroughly irritated, Sesshomaru growled and attacked. Controlling the Tenseiga, he anticipated the boy would duck to avoid his charge; therefore, he aimed high. However, Awasumaru met his father's attack head on, surprising him yet again.

The taiyoukai learned a lot about his son during their duel. The half demon child was aggressive and tenacious, but there was much he needed to learn and Sesshomaru decided that he would enjoy teaching him.

"If you lack the strength of your opponent…" Sesshomaru said between thrust and counters, "…use strategy."

"Strategy?" Awasumaru asked and barely dodged an incoming blow.

"Allow me to demonstrate."

"This…" The taiyoukai lifted the Tenseiga overhead and brought in down in one fluid motion. "… is strength." Awasumaru lifted his wakizashi to hold off the blow, but fell to his knees under the pressure. Lifting his sword, Sesshomaru allowed his son to get up. Falling back in position, he attacked again.

Their blades clashed again. With a flick of his wrist, the tayoukai angled the sword, slid it along Awasumaru's blade and neatly swiped it from the boy's hand. "… and that is strategy," Sesshomaru finished.

Looking down at his empty hands, Awasumaru frowned. Turning eyes to his father, the bronze orbs flashed and big smile appeared on the boy's face.

"That was great!" he exclaimed and ran to his father. "Show me how you did that! I didn't feel a thing! Is it easy to learn?"

Inwardly, Sesshomaru smiled as Awasumaru's ponytail swung back and forth in his excitement. "Retrieve your sword," he told the boy. "Come… I will teach you." Taking their stances, the duel began once more.

Awasumaru listened attentively and followed his father's instructions. After just four attempts, the half demon caught on to 'strategy'.

Parrying a side blow, the boy copied Sesshomaru's wrist movement. However, his father had moved inside to ward off his attack. It was luck and creativity that had Awasumaru pivoting on the ball of one foot to turn his attack to the other side. On hearing fabric tear, the boy executed the practiced move and… success.

Sesshomaru read every one of his son's movements. The boy had good coordination and paid attention to detail. He saw the slight flick of the wrist as Awasumaru attempted to remove his weapon. It was a good try; however, he would not make it easy for him.

Blocking the attack, he barely noticed his sons' counter before he felt the blade rip through his kimono. Surprise loosened Sesshomaru's grip on the Tenseiga and, too late, Awasumaru knocked it from his hands.

Only a select few had accomplished that feat and it should not have happened with a novice. It may have been the inbreeded instinct to survive, determination to win or the shock of having been disarmed that caused the taiyoukai to draw back his fist and throw a punch. Sanity returned a mere second before the blow connected with Awasumaru's jaw, allowing Sesshomaru time to cushion the impact.

The half demon child flew back with a grunt and landed heavily on the floor. Sesshomaru warred with himself, the father part of him wanted to see if the boy was all right, but the taiyoukai part of him waited.

Slowly, Awasumaru rolled over onto his back. Looking up at the ceiling, the boy took a moment to catch his breath. Sitting up, he grabbed his chin, gave it a jiggle and then tested his fangs in the same manner.

Relief flooded Sesshomaru as the boy stood and stated stiffly, "I thought this was a sword fight."

"Hmph!" his father sniffed. "I never said that; I simply challenged you. If details were so important, you should have inquired before you accepted." Sesshomaru felt his son's glare at that comment.

"The method is quite barbaric," the taiyoukai stated as he clenched his fist. "However… it is effective."

"I shall remember that," the boy said thoughtfully. "So… I guess this is same as when Mouko-sama says anything goes."

Sesshomaru frowned; had Mouko and his son sparred together? "I would assume that is so," he responded.

He did not like the look in Awasumaru's eyes as the boy turned and walked back to the weapons display. The taiyoukai watched his son pick up another wakizashi, unsheathe it and turn to stand in front of him.

With a sword in both hands, Awasumaru took up a stance. "Come on, my lord," the child challenged. "Anything goes."

"You are a bold one," Sesshomaru smirked.

"Does that mean you accept?"

"It does." The fighting commenced.

Once again, the taiyoukai found himself impressed. Awasumaru was better wielding two swords instead of one. The powers of both his sword arms were even and he moved with more grace than before; it was possible the boy felt off balance using one sword.

Mouko was also an ambidextrous wielder. On his visits, the tiger's influence had possibly strengthened his son's prowess. Be it human or demon, Awasumaru had everything he needed to become a strong individual and Sesshomaru felt proud of his son.

After an hour of sparring, the half demon child heard his stomach growl in protest of missing breakfast.

"I'm starved," Awasumaru whined and held his stomach. "I was having so much fun, I forgot to eat."

"You enjoyed it?" his father asked.

"Well… yeah; didn't you?"

His son's large eyes turned on him and Sesshomaru answered without reserve. "Yes, Awasumaru, I enjoyed it."

After instructing the boy how to take care of and restore his weapon, both father and son walked towards the shoji.

"Can we do this again sometime?" He appealed to his father.

"Tomorrow," Sesshomaru said.

"Really?" At his father's nod, the boy beamed another wide smile. Although he missed his mother and Juun, Awasumaru felt better being here. His father was impressive, just as Jaken said. His aura was the strongest he had ever encountered and the boy knew he had held back during their sparring.

Looking up at his father, Awasumaru wondered if he would truly ever know the youkai that barely talked and never smiled. Turning back to the shoji, the boy decided that he really wanted to know him. As Sesshomaru opened the shoji, Jaken, Rin and Idzuna fell through and all three toppled to the floor on top of each other.

Rin was the first to gather her wits; the youth jumped to her feet, pulling Idzuna with her. With a giggle, she announced, "Sesshomaru-sama and Awasu-san… it's time for lunch!"

The taiyoukai watched his son bend down to help Jaken to his feet. The two exchanged glances communicating that all was well. They had all turned and headed down the corridor when Sesshomaru addressed his vassal.

"Jaken, after our sparring session tomorrow, you will prepare Awasumaru. I have a meeting at the council; my son will accompany me."

The toad's jaw dropped and he and Idzuna froze mid stride. Rin, however, continued walking with her guardian and his son. The young girl smiled at seeing how relaxed they were with each other. Suddenly, Sesshomaru turned down an opposite corridor than the others.

"Ah… my lord?" Jaken inquired. "Will you not lunch with us?"

"Yes," he stated and then looked meaningfully to his son standing next to Rin. "It seems I have acquired a tear in my kimono. I will change and then join you."

The others, with the exception of Awasumaru, nodded and moved on. The boy watched his father for a moment and then turned to follow Rin.

As his son caught up with the girl, Sesshomaru overheard them talking and, once again, he felt his lips twitch in response.

"What happened to your father's kimono?" Rin asked.

"I don't know why he's complaining," the boy sniffed and rubbed his jaw. "It's a wonder I have any teeth left to eat."

To be continued…

**Authors Notes: **All right, Soul Raker, I thought I'd give it a break this time. No major cliffhanger this chapter, but I shall soon revert to my old ways.


	24. Part II: Disclosure

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha, this is only a fanfic.

**Authors Notes: **Gomen nasai for the delay in posting. Things are sorta hectic right now, but… c'est la vie! I'm back with another entry and it is, what I call, a 'bridge' chapter. Not much excitement here, I'm just building up to the next chain of events.

Thanks everyone for your wonderful reviews and your comments really get me going. To my anon's – dsavage, Z.M. – yes, any tension is bad, and Kohana.

**Note:** I try to respond to everyone's comments; actually, it's a habit. With the website out of sorts, I don't know if you receive my replies. I just want to let you know that I do respond.

Please read, enjoy and leave a review!

* * *

**Part II**

_**If you reveal your secrets to the wind, **_

_**you should not blame the wind for revealing them to the trees.**_

"_**Kahlil Gibran"**_

**Chapter 24: Disclosure **

Walking beside his father, Awasumaru looked around in awe at the grand surroundings. The structure that housed the council was magnificent. The halls were large, spacious and the floor seemed to be made of marble. The surface was smooth alabaster with mottled streaks and it shone like glass.

Awasumaru looked up as they passed through a doorway and saw a room full of youkai. The boy's eyes grew large as he noticed the different groups congregated together. Some were large hulking figures, towering over his father. Some were covered with hair, some had tails and some had scales for skin.

Unconsciously, Awasumaru moved close to his father's side. As he looked around, he saw there were also other youngsters present. It seemed all fathers brought their son's to the council to learn the laws of the youkai; however, knowing that did not reduce the excitement he felt at being here.

All eyes turned on the inu lord and then to the child at his side. A hush fell over the room as all eyes followed the two silver haired youkais' progress through the main hall. Amidst the whispers and stunned expressions, Sesshomaru never broke stride and his eyes stayed fixed on his destination… the main conference room.

Glancing down on Awasumaru, he noticed his son had shifted closer to him. However, the boy followed his example and moved steadily ahead; his eyes did not drift around, but stayed focused on the door in front of him.

Sesshomaru was pleased with Jaken's efforts. Thanks to his vassal, Awasumaru was dressed to perfection today. The simple white keso bore the flowered honeycombed crest of the Inu-clan. His ballooned hakamas were also white with a black obi around his waist. On his feet, Jaken had opted for simple, flat, black slippers for the boy instead of geta's. His son's high ponytail swung behind him as they approached the door.

Yes… Jaken had done well; Awasumaru was the image of the Inu no Taisho and it seemed the toad had gone a step further in instructing the boy in proper etiquette when presenting before council.

Without being told, as soon as they entered the council chamber, Awasumaru turned to the spectator seats aligning the wall as his father moved to his position at the table.

From his seat on the end, the boy could see everyone at the table. The youkai at the head was a big guy with massive shoulders. Jaken had said that he was the head council member… Lord Kaguma. His father sat to the right of the bear and on his left, Awasumaru saw Jadoku's baldhead. He had only met the snake youkai once, but had found him to be as smart as Idzuna had boasted.

Sitting next to his father was Mouko and Awasumaru beamed a smile on seeing the tiger again. He had learned a lot since sparring with his father and he could not wait to test it on his friend. As the boy glanced at the others around the table, he tried to recall the names Jaken had given him and he attempted to match the name with faces, but he was too excited to remember.

The room was quiet; no one spoke, not even the council members at the table. There were two empty seats and Awasuamru could only guess that they were awaiting the remaining member. Jaken had said that the other seat was open for the spokesperson presenting their case.

Suddenly, the hall doors opened, a woman passed through and took a seat at the table. She had long, flowing hair streaked with silver and black. From where he sat, Awasumaru could see her large cerulean eyes framed by outrageously long lashes. She was very beautiful, he thought, but there was a coldness about her.

"Good of you to join us, Tsuru-san," Lord Kaguma said sarcastically.

"Yes," she sniffed in return. "It is."

The bear gave an exasperated sigh and commenced with council business. Once the talks at the table were complete, Lord Kaguma gave the order for the doors to open and called in the first five cases.

As presenters and more spectators entered the room, Awasumaru's expression became mutinous and he refused to budge from the end seat where he could observe everything. Instead, he allowed enough room for the others to pass and take a center seat.

The first two cases were interesting. The first was an appeal for sanctuary for a banished handmaiden accused of enticing her master. The accused stated the mistress of the household perpetrated the falsehood on finding that her mate was interested in the youkai servant.

The second was a request for mediation to end a century old feud between two clans of the same lineage. The dispute was beginning to cause a decline in their social environment. Their meetings to resolve issues on their own had been unsuccessful; therefore, they sought aid through the council.

With the third case underway, Awasumaru felt a body bump him. Looking over his shoulder, he noticed a wolf youkai a little older than he was. The boy was leaned forward trying to get a glimpse of the proceedings.

The young wolf had an unruly mop of pale hair with dark eyes; Awasumaru noticed the boy was dressed similar to the youkai now taking the floor. They both wore fur pelts around the forearms, lower torso, shins and at the edges of their breast armor. They showed a considerable amount of leg in the short pelts and they had a woodsy, outdoor scent.

The boy pushed forward again and catching Awasumaru's eye, he became aware he was literally leaning over the small boy.

"Oh… I'm sorry. I couldn't see," the wolf stated and pointed to his fellow youkai. "This is our case presenting now; they told us we couldn't stand up."

"I know," Awasumaru responded. "But… those are the rules," he shrugged and then turned back in his seat.

As the proceeding went on the boy beside him fidgeted trying to see what was going on. Finally, the half demon turned to him and said, "Look… I'll let you borrow my seat for now, but you have to give it back."

The boy was momentarily taken aback at the offer, but then nodded eagerly. The two boys began shifting seats without calling too much attention to themselves. Once settled, they turned back to the proceedings.

"Thank you, ah…" the older boy uttered, just realizing he did not know name of his altruist. "I'm Kai of the southern wolf tribe."

"Awasumaru…" the boy paused and then added, "… of the Westernlands."

"Say… is that your father; the great dog demon, Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Yes," the half demon answered with pride and turned to where his father sat. Awasumaru pointed to the youkai boldly addressing the council and asked, "Is that your father?"

Where Kai's hair was pale, the adult youkai's was dark, like Juun's, and set in a high ponytail. His eyes were as blue and clear as the late councilmember's was and his bushy brown tail flicked in an agitated fashion as he barked at the council.

"No… he's my guardian," Kai gave a small smile. "He is the leader of the combined brown and white wolf clans. His name is… Kouga."

xXxXx

From the field, old Shinpachi watched as three ashigaru troops arrived on foot and their commander on horseback. He continued to survey them as they approached Lady Yuuka's abode and gave a nudge to the man working beside him.

Isamu looked up to see his wife bow and then converse with the soldiers. Words were exchanged and then the woman pointed to Kikyou's home. Seeing the men turn in that direction, Shinpachi put down his gardening tools.

"Take over, Isamu-san," the old man said. "I'll find out what's going on."

Picking up a basket of herbs, Shinpachi followed behind the soldiers at a discreet distance. It did not bode well when the militia arrived. During times of war, villages had been raided for food, supplies and sometimes their women; therefore, it made sense to be cautious.

Kikyou had just finished sterilizing the last of the bandages and wrapped them in individual satchels to keep them clean. As she began putting them away, she heard a knock on the shoji.

Removing the sukaafu from her head, Kikyou allowed her raven tresses to fall down her back. Patting the excess moisture from her face with the sleeve of her keso, she slid the shoji open to reveal four soldiers outside of the abode.

"Are you Lady Kikyou?" The man on horseback inquired. "The woman physician."

"I am Kikyou," the miko responded. "Although… I am no physician."

"You are a healer then," the mounted soldier pressed. "You care for the sick and injured; is that correct?"

"It is."

"Then you are the one we are seeking." The man smiled. "I am Tomoaki Harada, Commander of the fourth squad of the Sakamoto regime," he said importantly; however, the woman appeared unimpressed.

"We are in need of your services," he continued. "A few of my men are severely injured. We have traveled as far as their condition will allow, but the nearest medical unit is miles away. We would like you to evaluate them; we shall offer a hefty sum for your inconvenience, of course."

"No inconvenience and the money is not important," Kikyou informed him. "Where are your injured?"

"Our camp is set up about a mile north of here," he stated. "Once examined, will the village be able to house the injured unable to make the journey? That is… until a medical unit can return for them."

"That can be arranged," stated Kikyou. "I must inquire, Harada-san, is the encampment close to active battle?"

"No," the soldier stated. "The battle commences several miles north of here."

The miko nodded and then caught movement from her peripheral vision. Kikyou turned and smiled as Juun rounded the corner of the house carrying a basket full of fish.

Reluctantly pulling his gaze from the beautiful woman before him, Tomoaki also turned as the boy came into view. The child was dark haired and dark eyed, similar to the woman healer. Surefooted in his stride, it was not until she spoke that he noticed the boy was blind.

"Is that our dinner tonight, Juun-san?" Kikyou inquired.

The boy's head swiveled in her direction and nodded the affirmative, but his gaze was unfocused and Tomoaki realized that he had keyed into her voice. "Your son?" he asked before he could stop himself.

"Yes," the woman replied simply.

Tomoaki saw a frown appear on the boy's brow as his mother confiscated the basket he carried. The child remained silent as the woman ruffled his hair, pushed him towards the shoji and bade him to wash and rid himself of the fish smell. Only then did the woman return her attentions to him.

"Unless there is an urgency, I will prepare and come to your camp early tomorrow."

"No hurry," Tomoaki smiled and bowed from his horse. "We are indebted to you, Lady Kikyou."

"No need," the miko said modestly and bowed in return. "It is my duty." With that said, she turned and entered her home.

Tomoaki turned his horse and headed back down the lane. A small smile appeared on his lips as he thought of the intriguing woman he had just encountered; a woman skilled in the healing arts and a desirable one at that. Due to the war, it had been two months since he had the pleasure of a woman's company. Who knew that small villages like this one held such exquisite flowers?

"That's a very pretty lady," he heard one of his men said. "I'll bet she's really smart too."

"Yeah," said the second soldier. "Right now I'm wishin' I was one of the injured."

"I'd find something to break, just so she could take care of me," the last soldier added. The others laughed and joined in, inventing possible illnesses to attract the attentions of the beautiful healer.

That would not happen, thought Tomoaki. As their commander, he was in a position to claim first rights on anything, including women. Perhaps he could persuade the beautiful healer to share a meal with him.

Shinpachi bowed as the soldiers passed, keeping his eyes to the ground. Only the foot soldiers acknowledged his presence and returned the greeting. As the old man lifted his head, he noticed the smirk on the commander's lips. He may be an old man, but he was not so decrepit to miss the look of lust in a man's eyes.

xXxXx

"This one's full of himself."

Although Sesshomaru agreed with Lord Kaguma's assessment, the taiyoukai's face remained impassive as he listened to the speakers' tirade.

Kouga, of the wolf clan, stood before the council with an arrogant stance. With arms folded across his chest and feet planted firmly apart, he spoke boldly to the council members. The wolf was supposed to present a _request_ to move his burgeoning clan to the 'Buijidani Valley'; however, it was more of a notification.

"It seems, Kouga-san, that you have already decided to relocate your clan," Lord Kaguma spoke out. "I wonder that you even bothered to present to council."

"Hah! You got that right," the wolf spat. "I'm only here 'cause Grandpa elder of the white wolf clan said it was the _proper_ thing to do. Wasta' time, if ya' ask me."

If he was not so arrogant he would be amusing, thought Sesshomaru. As the taiyoukai sat there listening to him mince words with the council, he recalled the last time he had laid eyes on the wolf youkai.

It was the last battle with Naraku and the self-proclaimed hanyou had attempted to replicate his form. His goal had been to become a reproduction of the legendary beast… 'Yamata no Orochi'.

Sesshomaru had watched from afar as Inuyasha, his wench, the monk, the two demon slayers and Kouga had waged war on Naraku.

After the one called Sango had fallen in battle, Miroku had lost control and blindly released the Kazaana. The force of the winds whipped furiously; the intensity was fierce with the monk's anger. Even he, Sesshomaru, had been unable to get close to the battle with the tumultuous winds.

Had it not been for this Kouga, Kikyou would have been sucked into the endless void. The wolf had snatched up the priestess and Kohaku and kept them safe against the rocks until they had discovered a way to end the monk's rampage.

Kikyou was now his mate and the mother of his son; none of this would have come about without the quick thinking of the brash, loudmouth before him.

"Come on," Kouga barked. "I ain't got all day. Jus' gimme one of those official document things and I'll be on my way."

Mouko and Hikyuu's lips twitched, as they tried to keep from laughing aloud. Raion looked completely horrified; Jadoku's face was as expressionless as was Sesshomaru's and Shogoryuu's. Lord Kaguma tolerated the wolf's boldness, even seemed to encourage it. However, Tsuru voiced her opinion.

"Such vulgar arrogance," the crane snapped. "It escapes me what Ayame-chan sees in you."

Kouga turned to Tsuru with a smirk. "Look who's talkin'," the wolf countered. "With your looks, I used ta' wonder why ya' didn't have a mate." Placing his fists on his hips, Kouga threw back his head and laughed. "But… then ya' go and open your mouth and it's painfully clear."

Cerulean and ice blue eyes clashed as the crane rose to her feet and the wolf's relaxed stance became firm.

"Why… you…" Tsuru sneered, reaching inside the sleeve of her kimono. Both parties prepared to do battle before Lord Kaguma's voice sliced through the tenseness in the room.

"Stand down," the bear youkai informed them both. "There will be no fighting within these walls." Turning to the seething youkai at the table, he instructed the crane to resume her seat. Once this was done, Kaguma addressed Kouga.

"If ever we have the misfortune of having you before this council again, Kouga-san," the bear said tiredly and picked up a stamped scroll, "… may we ask that you acquire a degree of etiquette before that occurs."

"Eti… what?" The wolf squinted as he approached the table to take the scroll and wondered what Kaguma was getting at. Not that it mattered; after all, he got what he came for. About to turn and leave, Kouga could not resist an opportunity to address the silent dog demon also sitting at the table.

"Well now, if it ain't the great Lord Sesshomaru," the wolf began mockingly. "It's been awhile, but I guess ya' don't remember me."

"The room grew chillingly silent and no one dared look the taiyoukai's way. If Kouga was fool enough to goad Sesshomaru, he was on his own. Not even Lord Kaguma intervened this time.

The inu youkai's head swiveled slowly in the wolf's direction. His cold amber gaze gave Kouga the once over and he responded stiffly, "I remember."

As he stared back boldly, the wolf had to concede that this was not the same as pissing off Inuyasha. The taiyoukai was slow to rise to bait, unlike his hotheaded younger brother. However, once Sesshomaru picked up the gauntlet, Kouga was sure retribution would be swift.

"Good," he sniffed and then smirked. "Don't want cha' forgettin' the guy that softened up Naraku for ya'." Lifting his hand in salute, the wolf turned and left the council chamber.

Sesshomaru felt the others eyes on him as the council called for the next case. Mouko and Jadoku knew of his battle with Naraku and possibly knew about Inuyasha; however, the others were simply curious. The taioyukai also realized that Awasumaru must be just as curious. Looking up, he saw his son leave his seat and follow Kouga and the pale haired wolf boy out of the chamber and into the hall.

xXxXx

"I'm going with you," Juun announced.

Kikyou turned to the boy that had just entered the room. "Juun-san…?"

"I'm going with you," the boy persisted, with his hands clenched to his sides.

Juun knew how firm his foster mother could be. Kikyou's word was law, with not only him and Awasumaru, but the villagers as well. If she said no, then that meant no… that was simply the way it was.

However, Juun had to stand firm also. He must go with Kikyou to the soldiers' camp. He had promised his little brother to look out for her and he would keep that promise.

The blind child had returned from fishing to overhear the request for Kikyou's medical services. Juun did not know why, but he felt uneasy after hearing one of the soldiers address his foster mother. His senses were not as keen as Awasumaru's, but it was something in the man's voice that sent shivers down his spine.

For Kikyou to care for injured soldiers was a normal request; however, the men had always been respectful and considerate that she was a woman. Juun had sensed an underlying ominousness in the man's tone and had decided not to ignore his feelings.

"I am sorry, youbo-sama, for my boldness, but I must insist."

Kikyou looked down on Juun's upturned face. The child looked very determined and the miko realized he must have promised Awasumaru to take care of her. Smiling, she realized how devoted this boy was to them.

Taking pity on his tense body, Kikyou responded, "All right… since you insist."

"What?" The boy sounded shocked. "You mean it… I can go?"

"Of course," she informed him. Kikyou almost laughed aloud seeing his shoulders relax; he had really been prepared to fight her on this issue.

"We shall leave at first light," she continued. "You had better be ready."

"Yes… I will," Juun said. "I shall go and prepare for the morning." With a bow, he turned and left the room.

Kikyou watched him go, his hair flapping gently against his back. The boy's ebony tresses hair fell past his shoulders and she felt he was in need of another trimming. The miko recalled that her foster son did not like it to down his back, as he never bound his hair. When asked why, Juun had said it was his guide to access the winds.

"_My hair informs me of the direction and force of the winds. If I tie it back, I feel more lost than I am without sight." _

In a way, Kikyou understood; the boy had already made one adjustment in life. Knowing that and his feelings, she made sure she kept his locks groomed and from becoming overly long.

It seemed that Juun was just as protective as Awasumaru. With the young half demon gone, this boy had taken on the role of her protector. Kikyou could only hope to live long enough to see the wonderful man this child would become.

xXxXx

Awasumaru found himself leaning over Kai as the youkai called Kouga addressed his father. He heard the name Naraku and wondered who that was. From what the wolf was saying, it appeared his father had battled him some time ago.

"Kai-san, do you know this Naraku?" he whispered to the young wolf.

The boy took a moment to answer. Swallowing hard, he turned to Awasumaru and answered. "He was an evil half demon. He did many bad things to demons and to humans too. He used anyone to get what he wanted and he killed whoever stood in his way."

"My guardian, your father and a group of others finally stopped him," the boy continued. "According to Kouga-sama, it was Sesshomaru-sama and his brother who delivered the final blow."

"Brother?" Awasumaru breathed and looked back to the table where his father sat. No one ever told him that his father had a brother… or that he had an uncle. Did his mother know and what about Jaken?

"It was nice meeting you, Awasumaru-san," he heard Kai say as he stood. "I have to go now, but thanks for the seat."

The half demon simply nodded as he watched Kouga head in their direction. As he passed by, Kai left the row and followed behind the wolf youkai. As Awasumaru watched them go, he decided he had to know more about this Naraku and about… his uncle.

Jumping from his seat, he started to run after them and then remembered his manners. Slowing to a dignified walk, he followed behind the two wolves and exited just as the doors closed on the next proceedings.

The antechamber was full. As Awasumaru was so small, he could not see through the throng of youkai to locate Kouga. Keying into Kai's scent, the boy followed his nose until he saw them standing a short distance away.

As he approached, Awasumaru saw the two wolves talking with a beautiful female wolf. She had a halo of red hair cascading down her back and large green eyes. The woman also held a child in her arms.

"You did well, Kouga-kun," the woman said. "I have to admit, I was worried."

"Worried for what, Ayame-chan?" Kouga turned to his mate. "I went in there and told them what I wanted, I didn't ask," he boasted loudly as he held up the scroll.

"You hear that Kai-san," he continued and looked down on his ward. "Don't fall for none of that fancy talk; I can't tell what their sayin' half the time anyways," he muttered.

"Excuse me!"

Kouga turned and looked down on the boy addressing them. A little younger than Kai, the little silver haired youkai reminded him of Sesshomaru and their relation was confirmed as he noticed the crescent moon insignia on the back of the boy's hand.

"You Sesshomaru's kid?"

Awasumaru nodded and saw the woman's eyes widen. As Kouga turned, the half demon noticed he also held a child in his arms.

The male toddler was dark haired like his father, but had green eyes like the mother. The child the woman held was a girl with red hair, but with the ice blue eyes of the father. They must be twins, thought Awasumaru, as the appeared about the same age.

"Kai-san told me that you battled a demon called Naraku," the boy began. "I would like to hear about it."

This was definitely Sesshomaru's child, thought Kouga as he raised an eyebrow. The boy, although young, held a commanding air and his request sounded more of an order. However, his boldness did not offend him; after all, it was an admired trait.

"Sounds like your father never told ya' about this Naraku; is that right?"

"No," Awasumaru was loathed to admit, but he wanted to know.

As he looked down on the boy, Kouga considered the boy's request. There must be a reason that Sesshomaru had not told his son about Naraku. Looking into the green eyes of his own son, the wolf came to a decision.

"Sorry, kid," Kouga smirked. "It ain't my story to tell. It'd be best if ya' asked your father."

"Well… how about my uncle; can you tell me about him?"

"Ya' mean, Inuyasha?" Kouga looked surprised. "He's never mentioned the mutt… I mean, Inuyasha to ya'!"

"In… u… ya… sha." Awasuamru tested the name. "No… I don't know of him."

Kouga frowned. He knew that the two brothers had never resolved their issues with each other, but not informing the boy that he even had an uncle was inconceivable. He did not understand Sesshomaru's reasons, but he was not about to interfere.

"What's your name?" he asked suddenly.

"Awasumaru."

"Awasumaru-san, ask your father these questions," Kouga informed the boy. "Did ya' ever think your old man might be offended if ya' asked somebody else. I know I would." He tightened his grip on his son.

"Just ask," the wolf encouraged. "One thing I know is that he won't lie to ya'. Besides… your father's story may be a bit different from mine," he laughed.

The smile he received from the boy was unexpected and it threw Kouga off balance.

"Thank you," Awasumaru beamed and bowed to the wolf, surprising him yet again. "I will." After a bow to Ayame and Kai, he turned and headed back to the council chamber.

"Hmph!" the wolf smirked. "Classy kid! I'll have to tell dog-breath next time I see 'em." Turning to his family, Kouga said, "Come on, let's get outta here. I've had enough of these blue bloods."

xXxXx

Behind a waterfall close to their home, Kikyou doused herself in the frigid waters. This was the third bucket and she had yet to erase the memory of Sesshomaru's touch.

Dressed in a simple hadagi, she sighed and moved to stand under the cascading waters. The miko stood there for several minutes and realized her attempts were futile. She would soon catch cold if she stayed much longer.

Once again, in a single appearance, Sesshomaru had upset her world. How long had it taken her to forget the way he made her feel? In truth, she had never forgotten, she had simply buried those feelings deep inside.

Forever the realist, Kikyou had believed that Awasumaru was her lonely link to the taiyoukai. How wrong she had been; there would always be this lingering desire between them. The miko had not realized, until their last encounter, that Sesshomaru was as affected as she was.

Closing her eyes, Kikyou remembered his warm breath in her hair as she had turned from him. Her lips had denied his kiss, but her body had leaned into to his of its on volition. She had felt the heat of his arousal through their clothes, leaving her lightheaded and breathless. What made her think, for one second, that she would be able to forget him?

Neither would admit it outright, but there was another bond between them other than Awasumaru. The two had formed a connection even before their son was born that had nothing to do with the yearning they felt.

Stepping from under the falls, Kikyou dried herself, donned her clothes and surmised she was no better now than she was on first entering the water. She hoped father and son would bond quickly and Sesshomaru could focus his energies into the boy's training. If one visit from the taiyoukai had put a crack in her resolve, the next encounter might well break through the barrier she had erected around her heart.

xXxXx

Although he sat through the rest of the proceedings, Awasumaru's thoughts were miles away. What was this Inuyasha like? His father and uncle had fought together in a well-known battle and he could not wait to hear the details.

The last cases had ended and Awasumaru sat and waited for his father to come for him. As the council members rose from the table, the half demon stood also. However, Lord Kaguma stopped Sesshomaru and requested an audience with him; the two youkai took their seats again as the others dispersed. With a sigh, the half demon child also sat back down.

"Psst!"

Awasumaru turned to the sound and saw Mouko walk past. The tiger nodded in the direction of the doors, indicating the boy to follow.

A huge smile appeared on his face as he jumped to his feet. With a quick look at his father seated at the table, Awasumaru followed Mouko. The boy walked slowly behind the tiger; they passed through the doors and continued down the hall.

Once outside, Mouko grabbed Awasumaru under the arms and swung him high in the air. The boy squealed as he was tossed repeatedly; this was their customary greeting and, unlike Juun, it took the healf demon a few tries to get used to it.

On the final toss, Mouko set Awasumaru on his feet. "Little Awasu-san," the tiger began. "How are you?"

"Fine!" He smiled so wide, his canines were visible. "How about you, Mouko-sama?"

"I am well," the tiger responded. "Did you enjoy your first day at council?" He inquired as he tried to straighten the boy's clothes. "If your father or Jaken-san sees your attire like this, they will hind and quarter me," he laughed.

"It's all right," Awasumaru said, meaning the clothes. "I had a lot of fun today. I understood a lot of what was going on; I never knew guessed you had so much to do."

"Hey!" Mouko turned jade eyes on the boy. "What are you trying to say?"

"Nothing," the half demon said and smiled mischievously. "I just thought your duty was showing little kids how to have fun."

"That is my hobby," the tiger stated and attempted to sound dignified. "What I do here is my real duty."

"I like your hobby," the boy said.

"So do I," Mouko smiled and said with sincerity. "I saw you leave the chamber earlier," he continued. "Did you take a potty break or something?"

Awasumaru smirked, but answered, "No… I wanted to talk with the wolf youkai."

"Kouga-san?"

"Yeah, him," the boy said. "Have you ever fought with my father, Mouko-sama? I mean, as his comrade." He changed the subject.

"Yes," the tiger answered. "Sesshomaru-san is a formidable opponent; I am glad we are on the same side."

Awasumaru smiled on hearing that. "Did you fight in the Naraku battle?"

"Sorry, that was before I met Sesshomaru-san, but I have heard of it," Mouko said and realized where this conversation was heading. "You know, Awasu-san, if you really want answers…"

"I know," the boy interrupted with a sigh. "I have to ask my father."

The tiger nodded in agreement and the petted the boy's bent head.

"Hey!" The boy's head lifted and the mischievous sparkle came back into his bronze orbs. "I learned some new sparring techniques from father and he even let me use a real sword!"

"Really," the tiger feigned astonishment "So no more bokkens for you, I guess you are all grown up now."

"Not yet," Awasumaru laughed "But… I bet I can almost beat you."

"Almost," Mouko said smugly. "Just name the place and I shall give you the chance to prove it."

That was how Sesshomaru found them. The taiyoukai watched Awasumaru talking with ease to Mouko and he felt a odd sensation in his chest. His son's head bobbed up and down in excitement and he appeared so animated.

"Awasumaru!"

Both the boy and the tiger turned to Sesshomaru's summons.

"Come… it is time to go," the taiyoukai stated.

The half demon child jumped to his feet and bowed quickly to Mouko. "You are very lucky, Mouko-sama," Awasumaru said as he turned to leave. "I was going to issue you a challenge tonight."

"Sure," the tiger teased, as he followed from behind. "Maybe next time, it will give you more time to get ready."

As they reached Sesshomaru, Mouko decided to let father and son resume their bonding time. The taiyoukai may not be aware, but the tiger noticed that he had adopted a possessive air in regards to his son, as any father would.

Bowing to Awasumaru and then to his comrade, Mouko smiled and turned to take his leave.

"Are you backing down from a challenge, Mouko-san?"

The tiger turned to Sesshomaru's query.

"Awasumaru issued you a challenge; is that not right?" The taiyoukai looked down at his son.

"I sure did!" The boy could not contain his excitement. "Will you accept Mouko-sama?"

"Well… " the tiger began and his eyes turned to Sesshomaru. The taiyoukai inclined his head slightly.

"You are aware that Awasumaru is an ambidextrous wielder, same as you" Sesshomaru stated. "The boy could benefit from your expertise." With that said, he turned and walked down the corridor.

"Tonight! At the Westernlands!" Awasumaru said as he ran behind his father. "Bring Lady Pyuuma with you!"

Mouko stared at the retreating figures and was in awe at what had just occurred. Slowly his mouth formed into its usual smile.

The inu lord had just bestowed an honor upon him. He had been asked to assist in training Sesshomaru's son and, on Awasumaru's request, his half demon mate would be a welcomed guest in the Westernlands.

Briefly, the tiger's smile disappeared. If only he could take Pyuuma to the Tora Domain to meet his mother and little sisters.

With a sigh, Mouko turned and headed to his small abode. As he thought of the tiny lioness with the beautiful topaz eyes, his lips curved again. Knowing his mate awaited him, made him smile even more.

xXxXx

_**Later that night… **_

Kikyou dimmed the light and with a last look at Juun's sleeping form, the miko exited the room. Her steps were light as she walked out onto the engawa and sat on the stairs.

A crescent moon hung over head and it reminded her of her son. Had Awasumaru and his father made any progress or were they still hindered by their stubbornness?

A light breeze wafted through the valley, lifting her dark, silken tresses and blew them across her face. Lost in thought, Kikyou reached up and tucked the loose strands behind her ear.

Sitting here, alone, at night was the best time to reflect. It was here that she had contemplated and planned not only her future, but also Awasumaru and Juun's.

Looking out over the countryside, Kikyou realized she had been happy living here. To these people, she was not 'the keeper of the Shikon no Tama' or 'the protector of the Jewel of Four Souls', she was simply Kikyou… a woman, a mother, healer, neighbor and friend. What she had once thought elusive she had now obtained.

Although the miko had maintained her powers, they did not set her apart from the other villagers. Kikyou had once wondered if she would ever be a normal woman. In this life, she had experienced passion, love, pregnancy, childbirth and the joys of motherhood. There was nothing more for her to achieve; was there?

As she thought of love, she thought of Sesshomaru, the proud, arrogant taiyoukai that had stolen her heart. What was he doing now? Was he thinking of her; did his body ache with need as hers did for him?

Looking up at the stars overhead, Kikyou was sure she knew the answer.

xXxXx

Miles away in the Westernlands, Sesshomaru stood on the verandah of his son's room. Awasumaru had fallen asleep long ago, exhausted from his full day.

On their return, the boy had informed Jaken, Rin, Idzuna, Yoippari and anyone who would listen about his day at the council. Mouko and Pyuuma had arrived right a dinnertime and had brought Jadoku with them. His son had enjoyed this, as he was able to reiterate his stories.

Sesshomaru stood quietly as Mouko and Awasumaru sparred. If the taiyoukai had ever experienced jealousy, he did not recognize the emotion nor would he have admitted to it. However, no matter what he felt, this was best for Awasumaru and necessary for his training.

It was not until Mouko and Pyuuma steered the heavy-eyed half demon child to Yoippari to prepare for bed that Jadoku spoke.

"It is not unusual for any father to want their son to look up to them," the snake stated and thought about his own father, Daija. "It is a common enough trait amongst us as much as the humans. I do recall that you worshipped your father."

The taiyoukai did not respond and the snake continued in a no nonsense voice. "Awasumaru is _your_ son; Mouko-san realizes and respects that," he said simply.

Without a word, Sesshomaru headed up the stairway and entered his son's room. Awasumaru lay on his futon and turned to his father on hearing him enter.

"I want to ask you some…" The boy's question was interrupted by a gigantic yawn.

"You may ask tomorrow," Sesshomaru said. "You must sleep now."

"But…"

"Sleep, my son," the taiyoukai said firmly.

The child could not have stayed awake if he wanted. With another yawn, he blinked once and whispered, "Goodnight, Chichi-ue."

Father… the boy had addressed him as father for the first time. Not 'my lord'; but 'chichi-ue'. Sesshomaru did not leave the room after that.

As he stood there, the taiyoukai's thoughts turned to Kikyou. He could still smell her sweet scent and he closed his eyes against the sensation. Although emotion had never overruled logic, Sesshomaru felt he was fighting a senseless battle.

Was this how his father had felt with Izayoi? The Inu no Taisho could have had any female youkai of his choosing. It became clear in the 'Sphere of Reflections' why he had chosen the human woman over all the others. His father had tried to deny his feelings also, but it was just not meant to be. Izayoi had not replaced his mother in his father's heart; she had simply filled the void.

For him, Kikyou had become a permanent fixture in his life, just as Rin, Jaken and now, Awasumaru. The woman had opened his eyes to a world beyond the youkai realm. She had barged in, erasing the misconception that events revolved around him and that there were others needs to consider, not only his own.

Sesshomaru had unknowingly formed more bonds and attachments. Idzuna – the fox child was born in his very home yet, he had barely given the child a passing thought until Rin. Mouko, Jadoku and members of the council had all witnessed a change, yet they had never commented.

Looking out into the night sky, Sesshomaru could no longer deny what he wanted. He had wasted enough time and time was precious. As he leaned on the balustrade, he made a choice, one that would change the very essence of what he had become.

To be continued…


	25. Part II: Covet

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha; this is only a fanfic.

**Authors Notes: **Work overload, tight schedule and a computer virus I blame for this late update. I am so sorry everyone for the delay. Everything is up and running and I've had a total revamp. I appreciate your patience.

I would like to thank everyone for the lovely reviews and especially my anon's: Kohana, dsavage – (I could never lose interest with this), Z.M. and welcome deadsorrow.

This is a lengthy chapter, as I felt I owed it to you guys. I must tell you, it is not my best writing as I tried to recreate the chapter (most was wiped out by the virus and not saved). If the end seems a bit rushed, that is why.

Please read, enjoy and leave a review.

* * *

**Part II**

"_**We always strive for that which is forbidden, and desire that which is denied us."**_

**Chapter 25: Covet **

"I'm ready, youbo-sama!"

Standing next to the horse, Kikyou looked up to find Juun descending the stairs with his travel satchel slung across his back. The boy looked well rested; she had trimmed his hair and it now brushed softly against his shoulders.

"You look quite handsome today," she said, noting his light blue keso. The darker blue hakamas he wore were fastened securely from the ankle to his knees and his feet were encased in soft-soled walking shoes. "Well, we should get going now." The miko smiled at his blush and turned to mount her mare.

As she settled in her seat, she felt a whoosh of air as Juun levitated from the ground and landed softly behind her in the saddle. Nudging the horse with her knees, they began the journey to the camp.

As they reached the village exit, Kikyou was surprised to see Shinpachi and three other men waiting on the outskirts. Reigning in her mount, she stopped to speak with them.

"Oi, Shinpachi-dono," Kikyou greeted. "Are you going somewhere?"

The men were equipped for travel and they carried weapons. The miko could only surmise they had assembled a hunting party.

"Good morning, Kikyou-sama," the old man returned her greeting. "We overheard the invitation to the soldier's encampment and have decided to accompany you."

"Thank you." Kikyou sounded surprised, "But… there is no need..."

"I beg to differ, my lady," Shinpachi interrupted. "We will escort you there, assist in any way we can and see you home safely. We must insist, Kikyou-sama." The man's voice broke no argument. "Besides…" his tone changed to one of appeal, "… you would not want to offend an old man such as I." He bowed in dramatic fashion.

"Quit acting the fool, Shinpachi-dono," Kikyou said firmly. "I assure you it is most unbecoming… old man indeed," she sniffed. "Why do I feel that this is a conspiracy?"

Seated behind his foster mother, Juun knew that the question was directed at him. The arms around Kikyou's waist tightened, appealing her to allow the men to come along. He beamed a smile in the direction of Shinpachi's voice as he felt Kikyou take a deep breath and then sigh.

"All right," she said and smiled at the old man. Shinpachi returned her smile as he was quite used to her bold speech. "Come… or we shall be late." Urging the horse forward, the miko could only shake her head as the men fell in step behind her.

Horses were scarce in the village and the majority were used for work. However, one was always made available for Kikyou in these situations.

"Is this your doing, Juun-san?" the miko whispered to her son.

"No… on my word, youbo-sama!" the boy hastened to say. "I knew there was a concern, but I did not know they planned to go with us."

"Do you agree then… that this is necessary?"

"Yes!" Juun said vehemently. "I just… I… have a bad feeling."

Kikyou did not respond right away and they continued to ride in silence. Finally, she spoke.

"Trust your feelings, my son," Kikyou said softly. "They seldom steer you wrong." Her voice held humor and the boy responded in kind by squeezing her waist tighter.

xXxXx

Awasumaru sat on his futon as Jaken flittered about the room. The toad was preparing him for his second day at the council with his father. He was just as excited as he was yesterday, but the boy was beginning to feel homesick.

It was early and he knew that everyone at the village were already awake. His mother was probably with her patients and Juun was helping old man Shinpachi in the fields. Awasumaru smiled as he wondered if Eizo had been injured again; the young man was quite accident-prone and a frequent visitor to their home.

The young half demon decided that once he returned to the village, he would have to work extra hard to make up for his absence. Kikyou had instilled strong work ethics in both boys and Awasumaru almost felt guilty at his decadent living here at the castle.

"Rise and shine, young master," Jaken tittered. "Your father will be calling for you soon."

"Tell me, Jaken-sama," the child began. "Do you know about a half demon called Naraku?"

The toad turned slowly from his duties to face the boy seated on the futon. "So… you have heard of him; have you?" Jaken inquired.

"Yes," Awasumaru began. "While at the council I met the leader of the wolf tribe… the one called Kouga-san. His ward told me about Naraku, but he didn't tell me a lot. When I asked the wolf…" the boy continued, "… he told me to ask my father."

"That was good advice," Jaken sniffed. "However, I will tell you that he was a most vile creature that preyed on the weak and mercilessly used our youkai minions as his personal shields in battle."

"When the coward finally came out in the open, no matter how many transformations, he was no match for you father," Jaken snickered. "I am surprised your mother never told you about him."

"My mother?" Awasumaru's jaw dropped. "My mother knows this Naraku?"

"Well of course," Jaken continued to prattle. "She was his prime target, after all. I must say that, I never quite understood why he wanted to kill her so badly. He almost succeeded a few times; however, your father…"

"My father saved her!" Awasumaru's bark interrupted the toad. "That's right; isn't it, Jaken-sama?"

The demon toad's eyes grew even larger at the boy's assumption. That was far from the truth, but he could not tell Awasumaru that. The boy looked so happy at the prospect of his parents in a romantic situation.

"Ah… well…" he began.

"I knew it… I knew he cared about mother," the boy said more to himself. Bronze orbs glittered as they turned on Jaken. "You must tell me more," Awasumaru demanded. "Was my mother at the final battle? Did she help father defeat him?"

"Yes," Jaken said and knew that at some point he would have to end this conversation. It was clear he had said too much already; Sesshomaru would not be pleased. "The two worked together to defeat Naraku," the toad informed the boy.

The child's whoop of glee and the laugh that followed was contagious. Jaken could not help but respond to it. However, Awasumaru's next question wiped the smile from his face.

"What about my uncle, Inuyasha, what did he do?"

"Inuyasha?" Jaken's voice was guarded. "What do you know about Inuyasha?"

"Nothing," the boy answered readily. "I was told to ask my father about him too."

"And… so you should," the toad said with finality. He would not incur Sesshomaru's wrath by divulging that information to his son. It was up to the taiyoukai what he wanted to reveal about his relationship with his brother.

"Come, young master." The toad turned back to his duties. "There will be plenty of time to speak with your father later on such matters. You must hurry and get dressed."

With a sigh, Awasumaru pulled back the covers and rose to his feet. He had to admit that he was wary about broaching the subject with his father. The youkai lord was still an enigma to him and considering everyone's reaction, the issue of his brother must be off limits. Did the two brothers have some sort of disagreement?

Bracing his body, the young half demon decided he had to know. He would confront his father and deal with the consequences. He wanted to know why Naraku had hated his mother and about the brother that his father had never mentioned.

xXxXx

The encampment was small and shabbily erected. The men stood as Kikyou and her entourage rode through and stopped in front of the structure where Tomoaki stood to receive them.

Juun hopped from the horse and Kikyou followed, alighting gracefully. Shinpachi and the others stood slightly behind them and they all bowed to the commander.

"Thank you for coming, Lady Kikyou," Tomoaki said cordially. "I have had refreshments prepared, would you care to join me before you evaluate the injured?"

"Thank you, Harada-san, but I would like to get started immediately," the miko responded. "However, as the villagers have traveled on foot, they may have need of such nourishment."

"Oh… of course," Tomoaki said and turned to Shinpachi and his men. "Please, help yourselves."

Cocking his head at an angle, Juun detected undertones of disappointment in Tomoaki's voice. The man was not pleased with his foster mother's refusal. He was relieved to hear Shinpachi refuse. They were only there to assist Kikyou and nothing more.

"If you will show us the way, we can get started," Kikyou informed the commander.

"I will personally escort you." Tomoaki turned and offered his arm. He raised an eyebrow noticing the woman tactfully ignored it by taking hold of the child's hand.

"Come Juun-san," she said and nodded to the commander to precede her. "Shinpachi-dono, would you please see to the supplies?"

The men began to unpack her horse and Tomoaki surmised this was a woman used to giving orders and having them obeyed. This intrigued him even more and he found her challenging.

As they approached the tent that housed the wounded soldiers, he wondered about her husband. The villagers had not mentioned him; therefore, Tomoaki could only assume the man was dead as the woman spoke for herself.

A beautiful widow was considered a convenience. They were experienced lovers, without the nuisance of offending their virtue. Usually, a trinket, bauble or a roll of the finest silk would secure discretion and he wondered which Kikyou would prefer.

"Here we are, my lady," Tomoaki announced unnecessarily, as they arrived at the tent of the wounded. "If you will excuse me, I have important business to attend. Contact my men once you have completed the examinations and they will notify me." With a bow, he turned and left them. Kikyou, still holding on to Juun's hand, turned and entered the tent.

The smell of infected flesh and vomit assailed their nostrils. As Kikyou was used to these conditions, she looked questioningly down on the boy at her side.

"You can always wait outside, Juun-san."

"No… I'll be all right," the boy said. "I can help."

Hearing Shinpachi and the others enter, Kikyou began issuing directives. "I need fresh water," she stated. One of the younger men bowed and exited the tent. "And… kindle for a fire," she said to the other. "Set it up just outside." He left to do her bidding.

"Shinpachi-dono, you, Hideo-san and Juun-san will assist me." Rolling up the sleeves of her keso, she turned to her aids. "Let's do what we can."

XXxXx

Standing in the corridor of the upper floor, Awasumaru stared up at the portrait of his grandfather. Yoippari-sama had said that, other than his eyes, he looked a lot like the Inu no Taisho. The young half demon could only hope to be such a spectacular figure.

Awasumaru turned to the side, trying to pose in similar fashion to the youkai in the portrait. His stood straight, pulled his shoulders back and stuck his chest out. He then turned his head and looked upward, mimicking his grandfather's expression.

"What… are you doing?"

The boy jumped and turned to his father's voice. "Um… good morning, chichi-ue!" he said and grinned sheepishly.

"I repeat…" Sesshomaru began as he acknowledged his son's greeting. "… what are you doing?"

"I was… well… I…" The boy pointed to the portrait, shrugged his shoulders and then smiled again.

"Speak clearly, Awasumaru," Sesshomaru informed his son. "Hesitant speech is an indication of indecision."

"I was just looking at grandfather's portrait," the boy said, turned back to it and pointed to the fluffy boas resting on the Inu no Taisho's shoulders. "How come he has two momo… moko…?"

"Mokomoko-sama's," the taiyoukai corrected.

"Mokomoko-sama," Awasumaru repeated and continued what was saying. "Why does he have two and you only have one?"

"It is a coming of age," Sesshomaru began as he moved to stand next to the boy.

"Well… you're already old," his son said. "So why don't you have two?"

Sesshomaru's eyebrow twitched in reaction to the child's comment and he growled low in his throat. The glare the father sent the son's way had the boy's eyes widening.

"Ah… that's not… I mean…" Awasumaru stuttered and then remembered his father's advice. "I just meant to say that he looks the same age as you are right now."

"You did not allow me to finish," Sesshomaru accused.

"Sorry, chichi-ue," the child said and bowed. "Please continue."

The taiyoukai sent another glare his son's way before turning back to the portrait.

"The boa is presented as we leave our adolescence. On entering adulthood, we receive the first mokomoko-sama as a gift from our father. The second…" he continued, "… we must earn. It is our 'right of passage' and appears once we have found our life's purpose."

"It just appears?" asked Awasumaru.

"Yes."

"Whoa," the boy breathed. "So… does that mean you have not found your purpose, chichi-ue?"

Sesshomaru did not answer right away; instead, he stood staring up at the portrait of his father. No… he had not found his purpose. His life had once centered on obtaining the greatest power. In a sense, it was still important to him, but it was no longer an obsession.

"Do you know your purpose, father?"

Awasumaru's voice snapped Sesshomaru from his musings. "I once thought so," he responded quietly and then fell silent again.

"I know mine," the boy said smugly. "My human purpose is to protect my mother. My demon purpose… well, I don't know yet, but mother says I have one."

Without taking his eyes from the portrait, Sesshomaru inquired, "Your mother said that?"

"Yes," Awasumaru answered readily, "She's been saying that since I was little."

Looking down on the boy, the taiyoukai lifted an eyebrow at his small stature. Just how big did the child think he was? "Indeed," the taiyoukai sniffed. "It seems your mother is very well informed." Sesshomaru looked thoughtful. "We shall pay her a visit tomorrow."

"Really?" The young half demon barked excitedly. "We are going to the village… tomorrow?"

"Yes," the taiyoukai responded and watched his son's face light up at the prospect of seeing his mother.

"My lord…. young master," Jaken said from the end of the corridor. "You two will be late for council if you do not leave soon."

"Come, Awasumaru," Sesshomaru stated and moved towards the demon toad.

As the boy followed behind, he realized he had yet again, missed an opportunity to ask his father about Inuyasha.

xXxXx

More than halfway through the patients, Kikyou felt relieved there were no conditions that required extensive treatment. Her evaluation revealed the usual battle wounds, but none that would prevent travel. She, Shinpachi, Juun and the others had worked diligently.

Looking across the tent, the miko had felt uneasy since entering the camp. She had aided the military on many occasions and she questioned the procedure here. Kikyou concluded that all was not as it appeared.

For one, every military unit had medical personnel on hand. Kikyou had requested to see the aid that had cared for these men, but no one had been sent to her yet. She needed to speak with the caretaker about a few of the cases.

Second… as they had entered the camp, she had not seen one banner posted to identify the regiment. It was standard military procedure; Kikyou could not recall seeing one yesterday when they arrived at the village, although it had not occurred to her at the time.

Third… whatever the condition, no military encampment lacked decorum. The guards here appeared too laxed and at ease. Was it her imagination or had Tomoaki seemed reluctant to enter the tent of the wounded. Kikyou could not imagine an officer of his rank repulsed by the sight of spilled blood.

Something was not right here. After completing her assessment, she, Juun and the others would leave immediately. If not for their safety, she would have investigated a bit further.

Juun, as well as Shinpachi, had sensed something that had made them uncomfortable and that was before they even arrived at the camp. Kikyou had to admit that they were right. Her son's loss of sight had sharpened his other senses and he could key into a person's aura. It was probably the reason he did not make friends easily. Shinpachi was very astute for a man his age, which he cleverly hid by constantly claiming senility.

"How are you doing?" Kikyou asked as she leaned over Juun. Using his right hand as a guide, the boy applied a cool cloth to a patient's forehead with his left hand.

"Fine," the boy responded.

"You must be hungry by now," the miko said. "You have not eaten since this morning."

"I not really hungry," Juun said cheerfully and the boy's stomach growled in disagreement. Grinning sheepishly in the direction of Kikyou's voice, he retracted, "Well… maybe a little."

Ruffling his hair, the miko stood and walked to the entrance of the tent. Approaching one of the guards, she asked that food be brought to them and made another inquiry for the medical person in charge of the patients. As the guard walked off, Kikyou turned to Shinpachi and kneeled next to the old man.

"It would be best if we left before nightfall," he whispered.

Kikyou simply nodded. Without a word, the miko rose and reentered the tent.

xXxXx

"The woman has made the request again, Harada-sama." The guard bowed as he entered his commanding officer's tent.

"Persistent; isn't she?" Tomoaki stated. "I thought she might be," he sighed. "Well… I guess we must give her what she wants."

Turning to the bound man sitting in the corner, Tomoaki nodded to the guard. "Untie him."

The commanders eyes narrowed as the young man was released. "For your sake, I hope you are more knowledgeable about medicine than your skills imply." Tomoaki said. "I have appointed a new doctor in your place and they have requested an audience with you."

"Your performance will determine whether I spare your life," he continued. "Besides… if you are able to fool your replacement as you fooled me, I may even allow you to return to your village, or rather, what's left of it."

The young man hung his head and his body jerked in response to Tomoaki's cruelty.

"Mind your tongue," he heard the commander say, "… and your manners, as you will be in the presence of a lady. You will be under observation as the two of you converse. One wrong word and you will be cut down right in front of her."

The young man nodded, but kept his head lowered. No one saw his eyes widen in fear as he thought of the doctor waiting. There was only one woman that he knew that may be in this area with such skill. With his head bowed, he prayed that Tomoaki had not gotten his hands on Kikyou.

xXxXx

Sitting quietly from the spectator seats, Awasumaru watched with interest as the council members argued a case. It appeared that none of the youkai at the table could agree on the outcome and had reached a stalemate. A frustrated Lord Kaguma had requested the presenters to leave and return tomorrow after the council had time to confer.

Each case presented today was as interesting as the next and the young half demon realized that the council had a lot of responsibility. His father had told him that the council was formed to protect the laws of the youkai. Each member had attained their position through their impeccable lineage, outstanding deed or service and Awasumaru wondered if he could, one day, become part of the council.

At that moment, the young half demon decided that was what he wanted. Looking over to his father, the boy noticed he was conversing with Mouko and Jadoku. Having made up his mind, this was a good time to learn more about how decisions were made.

As soon as the other spectators were gone, Awasumaru left his seat and strolled, unnoticed, to the head of the room. Lord Kaguma sat alone at the table his head buried in documents.

"Lord Kaguma!" a voice summoned, causing the bear youkai to lift his head. Looking around, the head council member did not see anyone. Shrugging his shoulders, he returned to his documents.

"May I have a word with you?" the voice said again.

The bear looked up, and again, did not see anyone. As he looked down, he noticed fingers clinging to the side of the elevated table. Suddenly, a cap of silver hair appeared over the side followed by large a pair of bronze eyes.

"Little Awasumaru?" Lord Kaguma said in surprise and reached down to lift the boy to a seat. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

"You too." The half demon smiled as he sat across from the bear with the deep booming voice. Jaken was right; Kaguma was huge. Seeing him from a distance was nothing compared to up close. As that large hand had lifted him from the floor, Awasumaru was sure his entire body had fit within the bear's palm.

"Well, my young friend, you mentioned a word with me," Kaguma reminded the boy. "What can I do for you?"

"I wanted to know about the last case… the one the council could not agree upon," Awasumaru began. "I just want to hear your feelings on it."

Kaguma frowned as he crossed massive arms over his barrel chest. "Why do you ask and is it just my opinion that you want?"

"I plan to ask everyone," the boy said boldly. "The best way to solve a problem is to hear what everyone has to say; do you not agree?"

"That makes sense." Kaguma looked thoughtful. "Actually, I was planning to do the same thing, but maybe I will let you do the honors," the bear said.

"Can I?" Awasumaru's eyes grew wide. This is what he had wanted and he did not even have to ask, the bear had offered. "Thank you, Lord Kaguma!" He bowed from his seat.

"Now… let's get started," the child began in a business like tone. "Why are you opposed to the Watatumi clan reclaiming the rights to the Manasikatuma?"

xXxXx

Kikyou and Juun rose on hearing footsteps approach the tent. As the flap opened, two guards and a another man entered. Kikyou's face remained stoic, but her eyes widened a fraction on recognizing the young man.

"Oh my," Daisuke began speaking right away. "No one warned me that we had such a beautiful young doctor in our presence."

That alone alerted Kikyou to remain quiet. Daisuke knew that she was no doctor and he had been reprimanded before for calling her beautiful. On that occasion, she had informed that not only was it inappropriate, but it was also unprofessional. He had ceased to say such things again; therefore, it was clear the young man was sending a message.

"Thank you, sir," the miko bowed, following his lead. "I am sorry to bother you…" Kikyou deliberately left his name hanging.

"Daisuke," the young man moved forward eagerly and sighed in relief as he realized she understood. "And… you are?"

"Kikyou," she said simply.

Where was Daisuke's father, Dr. Naganori? In addition, why was Daisuke, who claimed to have no interest or skills in medicine, acting in such a position with the military?

"I believe you have questions about some of the men here," Daisuke began. "I have to admit my medical experience is somewhat limited."

There was no need to tell her that, Kikyou thought. She recalled that Daisuke could not stand the sight of blood. His father, Dr. Naganori, had tried on several occasions to encourage his son to overcome his fears.

"You have done a fine job, Daisuke-san," the miko informed him. "If you will come with me, I would like your opinion on treatment for three of your men."

As Kikyou turned, she noticed the guards followed close behind. The look Daisuke sent her way prevented her from saying anything about their presence in the medical tent.

Leaning over a patient, the two discussed the case. Daisuke was amazed that he understood much of what Kikyou said. It seemed he had learned much from his father; however, Dr. Naganori would never know that.

He and Kikyou moved on to another case. Looking over his shoulder Daisuke realized the guards were no longer listening intently. On hearing Kikyou request bandages from the young boy at her side, the young man decided to take the chance on delivering a prepared message.

"I'll get them!" he volunteered and ignored the miko's protest. Moving quickly to the travel satchel containing fresh bandages, Daisuke reached inside his keso and removed a note. Placing the scribe between the layered cloths, he turned and delivered them to Kikyou.

"That was not necessary, Daisuke-san," the miko admonished gently. "Although he is blind, my son is quite capable."

"Your… son?" the young man froze. Turning slowly in the boy's direction, Daisuke observed him closely. So intent on getting a message through to Kikyou, he had only glimpsed at the dark haired child.

The boy was indeed blind as Kikyou had said, but it was clear he was well adjusted. He calculated the boy was about six or seven years old and realized that when Kikyou had refused him those years ago, that she may well have been pregnant at the time.

"I see," Daisuke sighed.

The tone of his voice caught her attention. Turning to the young man at her side, Kikyou also recalled their past and knew what he was thinking. Although she sensed his discomfort, she did not regret her choice.

She had never known such happiness, such completeness. The friends she had acquired along the way had taught her much. Her sons were her reason for living and her love for a certain stubborn taiyoukai. No… she had no regrets for her journey.

"Yes," Kikyou said softly. "Juun is my son." Her voice held pride and she noticed the boy's chest puff out at her admission. She had hurt Daisuke once; she would not do so again by attempting to renew their acquaintance.

They worked together, mostly in silence after that. Once the last patient was done, Daisuke handed her the stack of unused bandages and claimed fatigue.

"You have put my meager skills to the test, Lady Kikyou," he smiled and turned to leave with the guards following. "Please… take care of yourself." With a bow, he was gone.

She had wanted to speak with him in private. There were questions she wanted to ask, but she knew he was unable to answer. Turning to Juun, Kikyou leaned down to hand the child the stack of bandages to return to the satchel. Noticing a note tucked between the layers of cloth, the miko removed and read it silently.

"_Bandit camp… ronin commander… leave immediately!" _

Kikyou's face was impassive as she turned and exited the tent. Juun, sensing a change in his foster mother's demeanor, followed her outside.

"Shinpachi-dono!" The miko hailed the old man who rose quickly from his spot by the fire. "I have need of these supplies." She handed the villager the note. "Would you please see that I get them as soon as possible? Juun-san will accompany you," she said and placed a hand on the boy's shoulder to halt the refusal rising to his lips.

After a quick appraisal of what was written, Shinpachi looked to Kikyou. "Yes, my lady," he said, picked up his travel gear and tossed the note into the fire. "Come, Juun-san," the old man said gently. He knew the last thing the child wanted was to leave his mother behind, however… "I shall return soon," he promised. With a bow, he and a silent Juun turned to leave.

Watching them go, Kikyou now realized Tomoaki's plans. The commander was in need of someone with medical skills to care for his warriors. As Daisuke was not as skilled as she was, she was brought here as his replacement. It was assured; she would not be allowed to leave.

With a sigh, Kikyou turned to reenter the tent. She would worry about herself later; at least Juun would be safe.

xXxXx

Sesshomaru, Jadoku and Mouko watched from across the room as the other members surrounded the table. Awasumaru sat at the head holding audience. The conversation appeared lively from where the three youkai stood and Sesshomaru wondered what his son had gotten into now.

"It seems a future councilmember is getting his feet wet," Kaguma's rich voice said from behind the observers.

"What do you mean?" Sesshomaru asked without taking his eyes from his son.

"Young Awasumaru is trying to assist us in solving the problem of the Watatumi clan," the bear informed them. "He plans to interview each one of us to discuss our issues."

"That little scamp," Mouko laughed. "Well… I guess we must support the future of the council." With that said, the tiger hurried to the table.

"I must admit it sounds interesting," said Jadoku and followed his comrade.

"So… Raion-sama, what about you?" Awasumaru asked the lion. "Why are you so sure that the Watatumi's won't misuse the Sihomitutama like they did before?"

"That occurred about a thousand years ago," Awasu-san," Raion began. "I don't think the…"

"Hey," Tsuru interrupted. "I have not finished what I was saying!"

"I heard from you three times already," the half demon scoffed. "Give someone else a turn!"

"You little runt!" the crane snapped. "How do plan to do a thorough investigation if you do not have all the facts."

"You keep repeating yourself," Awasumaru said in a haughty tone, imitating his father perfectly. "That has nothing to do with facts."

"Leave him alone, Tsuru-san," Hikyuu said, humored that the boy was not intimidated by the looks her comrade was giving him. "He is right; you already had your chance." Leaning over the shoulder of the lion, she encouraged him to continue. "Go on, Raion-san, tell Awasumaru what you think."

As the child turned back to hear the answer, he noticed the lion stuttered over his words and he was blushing. It was most annoying, thought Awasumaru. Raion continued in that manner until Mouko, Jadoku arrived and Hikyuu moved from his side to talk with her comrades. Only then was the lion able to formulate his words and thoughts properly.

"Your son is quite impressive, Sesshomaru-san," Kaguma said as they continued to observe the boy's progress. "I would expect nothing less from a child of yours. He will make a good councilmember."

"Awasumaru is a half demon," the taiyoukai said simply. "You know as well as I that only full-blooded youkai are allowed that privilege."

"I am well aware your son's mother is a human," Kaguma said as he turned away. "If he has the same determination of his forefathers, I doubt being a hanyou would stop him from whatever he pursues."

Sesshomaru's brow furrowed as he thought of Kaguma's words. Could that be the purpose Awasumaru spoke of earlier?

"_My human purpose is to protect my mother, my demon purpose… well, I don't know yet, but mother says I have one."_

Was Awasumaru's purpose to change the face of the council? The taiyoukai looked over to his comrades surrounding his son. Each waited eagerly to speak with him, including Jadoku. It seemed the boy had acquired his grandfather's ability to bring youkai together. He had also inherited the Inu no Taisho's social skills, something that he, Sesshomaru, had always lacked.

"I wondered how long it would take you to admit it."

The taiyoukai's body tensed as he sensed Shugoryuu behind him. Although on the alert, Sesshomaru appeared relaxed, but the dragon knew that was a ruse.

"State your business, Shugoryuu-san," Sesshomaru said calmly.

"It took me awhile to discover your son was not a full demon," the dragon smirked. "Although the boy's aura is strong, he cannot erase his mother's human scent."

"Your point," the taiyoukai practically hissed as he slowly turned to face Shugoryuu.

"There is none," the dragon shrugged nonchalantly. "We are all aware of your son's half demon status; however, it does not matter."

"Oi… Shugoryuu-sama!"

Both youkai turned as Awasumaru hailed the dragon lord. "Come on, I haven't heard from you yet!"

"Excuse me, Sesshomaru-san." Shugoryuu bowed to his comrade. "Your son awaits me."

xXxXx

"Shinpachi-sama and Juun-san should have returned by now."

Although she felt the same as Hideo did, Kikyou did not respond to his statement. The old man had not yet returned and the miko was becoming concerned.

"Is there anything wrong, Kikyou-sama?"

Not wanting to lie, the miko opted to alleviate his concerns. Moving from her patient, she started to speak when a guard entered the medical tent.

"Commander Harada would like a status report," the man informed the miko. "Would you please come with me?"

It would look suspicious if she declined, therefore, Kikyou nodded and followed behind the guard. "Stay with the others, Hideo-san," she instructed as the young man made to follow her.

"But… Lady Kikyou…"

"Stay here and wait for Shinpachi-dono," Kikyou said firmly. "I will return shortly."

Hideo sighed as he watched her walk away. He sent a silent signal to the others seated at the fire not to interfere. Something was going on he thought, but he did not know what. Shinpachi had left suddenly, taking the boy with him. As he left, the old man had left instructions for them to be ready to leave promptly on his return.

As Kikyou approached Tomoaki's tent, she noticed the extra guards posted. There were more there than earlier and the miko thought of Shinpachi. She hoped the old man had located the true ashigaru and had acquired their aid. For now, she could not give any indication to the commander that she knew the truth.

"Ah… Lady Kikyou," Tomoaki exclaimed as she entered. "Please," he extended his arm, requesting her to have a seat. "Is your assessment complete?"

"It is," Kikyou stated and remained standing. "It should relieve you to know that none of your men need stay behind, Harada-san. Their injuries are relatively minor; they should have no trouble traveling."

"Splendid," Tomoaki said. "Since your task is finished, won't you share a light supper with me?"

"I'm sorry, but I must decline," the miko said simply.

"Why ever not?" There was a rough edge to the commander's voice and his dark eyes glittered dangerously. "You make a habit of refusing my generosity, Lady Kikyou," he began. "I am not quite sure how I should feel about that."

"I fail to see that you should feel anything," Kikyou said calmly. "I was not called here to socialize, Harada-san. I had a duty to perform; it is done and I only await the additional supplies for your aid… I believe his name was Daisuke-san. Once they are delivered, we will leave."

Tomoaki threw back his head and laughed and this alerted Kikyou. "My… you are a cold one," he smirked as he moved closer to the bold, but enchanting woman. "I had only hoped to get better acquainted with you. Perhaps," he continued, "… we can be of assistance to each other."

At Kikyou's silence, Tomoaki decided to explain. "A soldier's life is very demanding. The majority of our time is spent on the road, wherever battle takes us. How nice it would be to have someone to spend a few pleasurable hours with during leave. I was thinking, Lady Kikyou," he injected slyly, "… that you would oblige me. You would be greatly compensated."

"Are you suggesting a tryst of some sort?" Kikyou inquired her voice emotionless.

Inwardly, Tomoaki smiled. Such a reasonable woman, or so he thought. Comfortable that she would accept his offer, he answered with a smug, "Yes."

"I find your offer insulting." Her tone was flat, but Kikyou seethed inside. Her face and voice remained impassive and the commander was unsure whether she was jesting or playing hard to get.

"Lady Kikyou…" he began, but was interrupted by the miko's detached voice.

"I would not mention this again, Harada-san," Kikyou said. "The services you require can be obtained in any brothel. I will bid good-bye."

Without bowing, Kikyou turned to leave the tent. As she pulled back the flap to exit, Tomoaki's voice stopped her cold.

"I am sorry that you are repulsed by my offer," he said and a shiver went up the miko's spine. "However, it's makes no difference. I shall have what I want."

Kikyou frowned, but refrained from feeding into his delusions. Stepping outside, she froze and her eyes widened, the only indication of her fear.

Shinpachi lay unconscious on the ground with a large gash on the back of his head. The old man's hands were tied behind his back, but there was no sign of Juun.

Hideo and the other men from the village were tied to a nearby tree and under guard. Turning to Tomoaki, it took everything within Kikyou to keep her voice neutral as she inquired.

"My son?"

Tomoaki nodded to one of his men, a path opened up and Kikyou saw Juun escorted through the throng of men. He appeared unharmed, but his clothes were torn and dirty. They had neglected to tie him up and inwardly the miko smiled. They would soon learn that was a mistake.

"Are you all right, Juun-san," his foster mother asked.

"Yes." The boy responsed simply and Kikyou detected anger in his voice.

"It is not my intention to hurt the boy, Lady Kikyou," Tomoaki said with a smug look. "That is… as long as I can have the pleasure of your company."

He paused, allowing her time to weigh her options, which he knew were non-existent. Even in defeat, the woman was magnificent. There was no sign of defeat in her demeanor. She stood tall, her shoulders thrown back and her expression dignified. How he would enjoy taming that spirit and he looked forward to tonight.

"You are my honored guest, Lady Kikyou." Tomoaki was triumphant. "I will even allow your son to join us, but only for dinner." The latter added for her ears alone. "Come," he offered and held the tent flap for them to enter.

"Shinpachi-dono requires immediate medical attention," Kikyou said, looking down on the old man.

"Take him to Daisuke-san," the commander said annoyed. "Now… come!" he said forcefully and turned back to the woman as the guard pushed Juun forward. Attempting to drape his arm across Kikyou's shoulders, Tomoaki gave her a lecherous grin as the woman moved out of range. His arm fell limply to his side and he whispered to her as she walked by.

"This plans to be an interesting evening."

xXxXx

Sesshomaru stood in the window of his study. They had returned from the council sometime ago and the taiyoukai had been here since their arrival. This was his favorite place to contemplate and after watching Awasumaru's interaction with the members of the council, there was plenty to consider.

What was his son's purpose? This child conceived with a human woman, what was his destiny within the demon realm?

Although Awasumaru was a half demon, he was well received amongst his peers. Was it the influence of the Inu no Taisho and his dedication to the council? Maybe it was the child's own charisma that had charmed his colleagues and softened two of his worst adversaries.

Even though Tsuru and Awasumaru had argued the greater part of their interview, the crane's blue eyes were filled with interest and excitement. The two had growled and snarled at each other the entire time.

Shugoryuu had sat calmly and answered the boy's questions in stark tones; however, his eyes had held admiration. The two had even parted amicably when Awasumaru informed the dragon lord that he did not agree with his ideas.

"I would be interested to hear more of your opinions, young one," Shugoryuu had said, looking down on the boy. "But… some other time; you have another who awaits you." He had nodded in the direction of Jadoku waiting patiently.

"You bet!" Awasumaru had said with a smile. "Thank you, Shugoryuu-sama," the boy had bowed and turned to interrogate his next victim.

By the time they had left the council, a decision was reached to allow the Watatumi clan rights to their ship and to dissolve their thousand-year banishment. This was all due to his son's efforts. That was quite impressive for a five year old.

If Sesshomaru had expected the boy to boast of his accomplishment, he was disappointed. Awasumaru seemed oblivious that, other than hearing everyone out, he was beneficial in the outcome. The first thing the boy asked on their arrival to the Westernlands was, "When do we eat?"

As Sesshomaru stood looking over the grounds, he wondered how much Kikyou knew of there son's destiny. Awasumaru had said that his mother had informed him of a purpose in his demon heritage. If that was indeed true, how did she learn of it?

Staring out over the lush, green lawns of the west, the taiyoukai deliberated on the information he had so far. The more Sesshomaru thought, the more he pieced together the puzzle of the parties involved the more intense his expression. Suddenly, a rare smile graced his lips as realization dawned.

Inhaling deeply, the Sesshomaru folded his arms across his chest. His mate had a lot to answer for, as well as Yoippari and that demon forger… Totousai.

xXxXx

"You should have seen him, Pyuuma-chan," Mouko said excitedly as they sat on the engawa of their home. "The kid is a natural."

The lioness could only smile at her mate's enthusiasm. He had talked about Awasumaru nonstop since he arrived home.

"He has a way of talking that makes you want to open up to him. If he disagrees with you on something, you find yourself stressing your point to win him over," the tiger continued. "You should have seen him take Tsuru-chan to task." He laughed as he recalled the boy baring a fang at the crane. "It took everything in me to keep a straight face."

"That usually takes some doing," Pyuuma said sarcastically, but softened the remark with a smile of her own. "You really like him; don't you?"

"Awasu-san?" Mouko turned to his mate. "He's a good kid," he said solemnly. "He reminds me a lot of my little sisters."

The lioness watched his jade eyes take on a dreamlike quality and she knew he was thinking of his homeland. He missed his mother and siblings and for the hundredth time Pyuuma wondered if, her love could make up for all he had lost.

By Mouko choosing a half demon as his mate, he had assuredly sealed his fate. The lioness could only hope that he never came to regret it. Especially now, she thought and stroked the flat planes of her stomach. How would he react to the news that they were with child? She had suspected for a few weeks, but it was only confirmed today.

Moving to stand behind him, Pyuuma placed her hands on his shoulders and began massaging the stress from those massive shoulders. Both were silent and she continued until she felt him relax under her administrations. Only then, did she lean over him and engulf him in a big hug.

"I never knew you loved children so much, Mouko-kun," she said as they watched the sun set. "I guess that means you will be a good father."

"Oh… I plan to be the best," the tiger boasted without taking his eyes from the sight before him. "Once we decide to have our own, you'll see."

With a secret smile, Pyuuma released her mate and turned to head to their sleeping quarters. "Well… since it has been decided for us, it is good you're getting experience with Awasumaru." Before he could respond, she opened the shoji and wondered how long it take him to catch on. Approximately thirty seconds went by before Mouko came bounding into the room.

"Pyuuma-chan!"

"Yes," she answered offhandedly as she began to undress.

His large hands were extremely gentle as they halted her progress and turned her to face him. "Pyuuma… are you…"

"Yes," she said again.

"Yes?" His eyes were questioning.

"Yes… I am with child." The lioness put him out of his misery. "A little three quarter youkai is on the way," she joked to cover her nervousness.

Mouko's only response was to draw her into his arms and bury his nose in her neck. Otherwise, he was silent and Pyuuma's anxiety increased.

"I… this was unexpected. I mean… we had not planned to… ah… this soon, but…"

He silenced her with a kiss. One so deep and passionate, it wiped away all her fears.

"Do not fret, my love," he said as he rubbed their noses together. "I am the happiest youkai alive."

xXxXx

The food was passable, the water fresh, but the sake was laced with a plant sedative. It was Kikyou's knowledge of herbal concoctions that alerted her to that fact. Tomoaki was persistent in offering the rice wine, which he never drank himself and she continued to refuse.

"I have never acquired the taste for it," Kikyou said simply.

She ate sparingly and encouraged Juun to do the same. The miko had not eaten since that morning; they would both need their strength before this night was over. Her demeanor was one of capitulation; however, Tomoaki would soon discover he had a formidable adversary.

Unbeknownst to the ronin commander, Kikyou and Juun had formulated a plan. What appeared as a mother comforting a frightened child, were actually illustrations drawn in the boys palms and whispered words as they hugged. A lot of responsibility was placed with Juun once he was removed from the tent, but Kikyou had faith in his abilities.

The miko also had the opportunity to scan the confined area and was relieved to find a yumi lying in the corner. With her main concern being Juun and the other villagers, Kikyou had not quite completed plans for her escape.

"It is time, Lady Kikyou," Tomoaki said unnecessarily and called for the one of his men. "Take the child with the others," he ordered as a guard entered the tent.

"Please, Harada-sama," Juun said meekly. "I would like to see if Shinpachi-sama is well."

There was no hesitation in Tomoaki's voice as he agreed. The child, and a blind one, was no threat to his plans. As the boy rose to leave, he watched Kikyou put a reassuring hand on his shoulder and give it a squeeze before he left.

"Very touching," Tomoaki said, as he slid closer to his victim.

Kikyou forced herself to remain calm and still. She felt his hands in her hair as he loosened her ribbon and pulled.

"Such lovely hair," the commander said softly, "I like it much better this way."

"You mentioned compensation," Kikyou stated in a business like tone, halting his hand from stroking her ebony locks.

Tomoaki's eyes widened in surprise and then he laughed heartily. "I knew it!" he stated. "You _are _an intelligent woman." He rose to his feet, moved to a corner and pulled out a chest. Returning to her side, he opened it to reveal various gems and gold pieces.

"The jade is most becoming," Tomoaki said. "However… I have something even better." With that said, he moved to open another trunk and withdrew a silk robe in the palest yellow. "I would love to see you wearing this."

"Why does that not surprise me," Kikou sniffed, but took the offered garment. "I require privacy."

"Is that really necessary?" Tomoaki said with a smirk. "Under the circumstances, your modesty is pointless."

"That may be true," Kikyou stated stoically. "However, it is my request."

Appropriate words; spoken with authority. The woman used no feminine wiles nor displayed the usual coquettishness of her sex. Nor did she whine or coax to get her way, which only served to increase the tightening in Tomoaki's loins.

To obtain the unattainable, was the ronin commander's thought at he looked Kikyou over. Her aloof demeanor only made him desire her more and anticipating their coupling, Tomoaki felt he could be generous.

"I will wait outside." He bowed. "But… I would not take too long," he issued a warning. "I am not, by nature, a patient man."

With those words, Tomoaki left the tent.

xXxXx

Ii was hard to imagine a blind boy with an old man planning an escape. If the situation were not so serious, it would be laughable. Those were Daisuke's thoughts once the boy was delivered to them; but now… after hearing their plan, the young man was amazed that it just might work.

Daisuke watched as Juun made hand motions over the fire and his eyes widened as the flames took on a life of their own. The child's hands were a human fan as they stoked the heat upward and the tent was set ablaze.

Feeling the heat, Juun signaled Daisuke to move out. The young man held tight to the old man, who still feigned unconsciousness, and began yelling for help and notifying the camp of the fire.

The two men tumbled outside as Juun, on hearing approaching footsteps from the front, lay on the ground and escaped from an opening created at the rear. Once outside, the boy, beckoned the winds to feed oxygen to the flames. In no time at all, four tents had caught fire and the child continued his mission.

Juun's goal was the arsenal tent that held the gunpowder. Shinpachi had informed him it was to the south of where they were held captive. Kikyou had said that anyone seeing him wandering around waving his arms about would think he was protecting himself from the flames. No one would believe that this young boy acted as the catalyst in this event.

"Where is the kid?" one of the guards yelled.

"I think he's trapped inside," Daisuke said with mock panic. "I got the old man out, but when I went back for the boy, I… I… couldn't find him."

"Hurry!" another guard shouted. "Fill buckets with water! Now…!"

The guards scattered about and Daisuke carried Shinpachi over to the other villagers. Laying the old man against the tree, he whispered, "I've got to help them, it'll look bad if I don't." The younger man handed the old man a tanto and then hurried away to assist the guards.

"What the hell is going on?" Tomoaki demanded as he approached.

He had heard the commotion and had smelled smoke while waiting for the woman to disrobe. Hurrying through the encampment, he came upon his men trying to put the fire out.

"One of the tents caught fire, Harada-sama, and it's spreading rapidly," he was informed.

Looking out over the chaos, Tomoaki saw the flames were indeed spreading. Based on the wind, the commander realized the fire was headed towards the arsenal tent and he barked out orders to stop its progress.

"How the hell did this happen?" he asked himself. "Where did it originate from?"

"The tent with the prisoners, Harada-sama," his second in command stated. "Daisuke and the old man escaped, but they could not find the boy. We believe he perished in the fire."

"Damn it!" Tomoaki muttered. This would surely spoil his evening and he thought of Kikyou waiting for him in his tent.

"You will notify the woman, of course," his second in command said.

"Yes," Tomoaki smirked. "I'll tell her tomorrow."

There was a pregnant pause and the ronin commander felt his men's eyes on him. However, they kept silent and no one disputed him.

At the first explosion, Tomoaki felt obligated to delay his pleasures until things were under control.

xXxXx

Smelling sulfur, Juun knew he had obtained his goal. Recalling the illustrations Kikyou had written in his palms, the boy moved quickly away from the anticipated explosion and in the direction of Shinpachi and the others.

He worried about his foster mother, but he would follow her instructions. Once he and the villagers were together again, they would figure out a way to free her.

The soldier's voices were heard in the distance and Juun no longer felt the heat from the fire. The air was cool, indicating the sun had set as the child moved steadily ahead.

Suddenly, he felt a presence. Standing completely still, the boy held his breath waiting to be discovered.

"It seems you have outdone yourself, Juun-san," whispered Kikyou. "I thought I said a small fire."

"Youbo-sama!" the boy gasped.

"Sshhh!" She hurried towards him. "Come… the others are waiting," she informed him and grabbed his hand to pull him after her.

"How did you get away?" Juun asked.

Kikyou did not answer. She wanted to get away from here as quickly as possible. While inside of Tomoaki's tent, she had waited patiently. On hearing the call about the fire, she remained until she heard the commander move away to investigate.

Grabbing the yumi, she found a few arrows before turning to the opening. Peering outside, everyone was involved in putting out the flames. No one paid heed as she stolled casually outside and met with Shinnpachi and the others by the tall tree on the outskirts.

One of the villagers had taken a horse and now traveled swiftly to the nearest ashigaru outpost to notify them of Tomoaki's forces and his impersonation of a military official.

As they reached the tree, Shinpachi's bandaged head appeared and informed Kikyou they could only secure two horses. The miko and Juun would ride one and Hideo wouuld double with Shipachi since he was injured. The others would travel on foot.

Giving the signal to move out, Kikyou's small group silently left the camp.

xXxXx

The premonition was so intense she actually felt pain. Yoippari lay on her futon and unknowingly gripped her chest, as she delved deeper to attempt to see more of her vision.

There was a fire, but it was of no consequence. It was not connected directly to what she was experiencing now.

The owl's eyes rolled back in her head as she focused forcefully on the source of the pain. As she concentrated, the overall discomfort changed to several designated areas. Two spots in the center of the chest, one in the throat and one in the hip and upper thigh.

Recoiling as more pain exploded within her rotund body, Yoippari still delved deeper. Her entire form jerked as she felt the impact of the source and the owl cried out.

"Yoippari-sama!"

The owl heard Rin's voice in the distance and tried to speak, but in her current state, it was impossible.

"No!" Yoippari heard Idzuna's voice. "Don't touch her… she is having a vision," the kitsune warned the child. "One must never touch Yoippari-sama at this time."

"But…" Rin began meekly.

"It's all right, Rin-chan," the owl heard the kitsune say again. "She'll be all right."

Satisfied she would not be interrupted, Yoippari continued to seek the source of the pain.

Suddenly, her eyes flew open. "Arrows!" she gasped aloud and made to stand, but found that she could not. The owl had used all her strength in the vision; she had to remember, she was not so young anymore.

Turning on her side, she saw the concerned faces of Rin and Idzuna hovering over her.

"Sesshomaru," the owl said softly. "I need… to see… bid him come to me," she finished.

"I'll go," Rin stood and turned for the door as Idzuna knelt next to the owl.

"Hurry, Rin-chan," Yoippari said tiredly. "Tell him it's Kikyou!"

Both girls gasped and their eyes widened in alarm, before Rin flew from the room and down the corridor.

xXxXx

Tomoaki was furious.

He had yet to figure out how Kikyou and the others had made their escape. Not only were the villagers gone, but Daisuke had disappeared also.

Thankfully, his men were able to move the guns from the arsenal with only one mishap occurring. One barrel containing gunpowder had shot off like fireworks, giving away their location.

It seemed his night's pleasure would be interrupted anyway. He was sure someone from a nearby village would come out to investigate an explosion and the rolls of smoke filling the night sky. They had to relocate and quickly.

Leaving orders with his men to prepare to leave the encampment, Tomoaki turned and headed back to his tent. On entering, he found it empty. The chest of jewels was still there and the silk robe was thrown carelessly in a corner. Kikyou was gone.

Instead of panicking, Tomoaki thought long and hard. The fire, he deduced, was deliberate. It was created to cause a distraction for the villagers escape, but how did it spread so quickly?

It was also clear that Daisuke was involved. After dragging the old man from the fire, he had seen the young man helping the soldiers put out the fire. He thought it strange at first, but dismissed the thought, believing he was hoping to save the blind child trapped inside.

With the flames now under control, one of the guards entered Tomoaki's tent and gave his report.

"Commander Harada," the man bowed. "The prisoners have escaped. There is no sign of the villagers or Daisuke."

"Gather about twenty men," Tomoaki informed his guard. "They will accompany me in pursuing our runaway guest. The others will finish things here and head south into the next province. We shall meet later."

Now mounted on his horse and in battle gear, Tomoaki and twenty men went in search of his prey. Although he seethed inside, the commander could not help but admire Kikyou's strategy. The woman had probably planned their escape while sitting right in front of him and he considered Daisuke as her accomplice.

Daisuke had been useful to them, but now he would kill him just as he killed his father. Dr. Naganori had been a good doctor, but the stubborn old man could not be convinced to join them. The entire village suffered for his refusal, until his son had stepped forward and had agreed to take his father's place. Daisuke's only request was that they end the raid on his village.

"They could not have gone far, Harada-sama," one of scout informed him, ending the reflection. "They have two of our horses, the rest are on foot."

The horse Kikyou used was missing and Tomoaki realized one rider might have gone to the nearest military outpost. This woman called Kikyou had been very thorough.

Digging his heels into his mount's side, the pseudo-commander and his troops increased their pace. "Kill the others, but leave the woman to me!" Tomoaki shouted. Either Kikyou would succumb to his desires or she would be killed.

To be continued…


	26. Part II: Convalescence

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha; this is only a fanfic.

**Authors Notes: Arigatou, Winged Chunsa, you are my 300****th**** reviewer! **

Okay guys, I'm back and here we go! First, I have to ask that you do not consider the next two chapters OOC. The reason I started this story and took on the Sesshomaru/Kikyou characters was for evolutionary purposes. Throughout the previous chapters, I have prepared you for this moment (or rather, I tried to). After all, life is about change; we must change to progress. I hope the results are pleasing.

To all my reviewers, you guys have truly made this story what it is and I thank you profusely. To my anon's - dsavage - thanks for the calculations, I never quite looked at the numbers that way before and to Courtney - welcome!

Please read, enjoy and leave a review!

* * *

**Part II **

_**Fear and uncertainty can blind us to our goals. **_

_**Only by acknowledging and experiencing them, can we begin resolution. **_

**Chapter 26: Convalescence **

Awasumaru stood on the engawa of his rooms and leaned on the railing. The boy looked across the landscape and in the direction of his village.

Overwhelmed with feeling, he sat trying to decide his next course of action. Since returning to the Westernlands, the nagging sensations he had experienced all day had grown stronger. Something was going on at the village, but he was unsure what to do.

Since his father had already planned a visit tomorrow, Awasumaru did not want to bother him unnecessarily. The child had thought his mother in danger before, only to discover she was fine when he arrived. Based on that incident, he decided to keep his concerns to himself.

He could talk with Jaken, but the toad would insist on going with him, thus landing them both in trouble again. Awasumaru thought about Rin and decided against talking with her. He was sure the girl would go straight to his father with the information. Yoippari would only look at him with those strange eyes and then tell him it was his decision. Although, Idzuna would show more concern, she would agree with the owl; hence his current dilemma.

He could either sit and worry all night or… he could leave, check on his mother and return before he was found missing. Pushing back from the railing, Awasumaru decided that was what he would do.

Entering his room, he grabbed his yumi, returned to the engawa and jumped silently to the ground. Running across the lawn, he found Ah-un just at the entrance to the lush forest. The beast rose as the boy approached and both heads turned in his direction.

"Oi, Ah-un," Awasumaru greeted as he petted the snout of both heads. "Please… take me to the village. I want to see my mother."

The dragon leaned forward, as if he were bowing. The half demon smiled and with a final pat to its side, jumped on the Ah-un's back.

Boy and beast rose into the air and Awasumaru looked back at the castle of the Westernlands. His father would be very upset to find him gone and he did not want to consider the punishment when he returned. Leaning forward, the child whispered, "Hurry, Ah-un. We have to get back as soon as we can."

xXxXx

Sitting atop her horse, Kikyou watched Hideo. The man was on his hands and knees with his ear pressed to the ground. Everyone stayed silent as they awaited the verdict.

"Someone's coming," Juun said softly as he sat in front of Kikyou.

The miko only nodded and although she believed the boy, she awaited confirmation from Hideo. Finally, the villager stood.

"Juun-san is right, Kikyou-sama," he said. "There is only one horse." Hideo motioned the other villager to mount with the injured Shinpachi. "I shall stay behind to intercept them," he informed the miko. "The rest of you go on ahead."

"Is that wise?" Kikyou asked, as Hideo appeared unarmed. "We should stay together."

"The boy will be fine, Kikyou-sama," whispered the injured old man. "Hideo-san can take care of himself and we can probably obtain another horse."

"Of course," the miko smirked. This was their strategy; it was sound and logical. She wanted Juun safe, but she must not let her feelings cloud her judgment. Tightening her arm around her son's waist, she nudged the horse forward with the others following.

"Hideo-san is very skilled with knives, youbo-sama," Juun said quietly. "You do not have to worry."

"Really?" Kikyou raised an eyebrow. "Tell me, Juun-san, how would you know that?"

She was using that tone again, thought the boy and he decided to keep quiet. There was no way he was going to tell her that Hideo had used both he and Awasumaru for target practice.

xXxXx

Sitting alone in his study, Sesshomaru had always prided himself on controlling his own destiny. However, no one escaped the hands of fate.

Before Kikyou, if anyone had implied that he, Sesshomaru, was predestined to mate with a human woman and conceive a hanyou child with her, he would have killed them without hesitation.

Fate came in the form of two conniving cohorts; Yoippari and Totousai. The taiyoukai was convinced this had all come about with the aid of the conspiring elders.

Sesshomaru could understand Totousai keeping quiet. He and the elder had not seen eye-to-eye since the issue with his father's swords. Yoippari, as always, was a paradox. Over the centuries, the taiyoukai realized that the owl had always guided him without giving the appearance of doing so. Therefore, he was not surprised that she had withheld information. Once he dealt with Kikyou, he would make of point of confronting those two.

Turning from his place at the window, Sesshomaru stood and headed towards Awasumaru's room. With the day the child had at the council, he was surely asleep by now. As the taiyoukai opened the shoji, he felt the long dormant Shikon no Tama pulse in his side.

Stepping over the threshold, Sesshomaru stopped and remained completely still. The jewel pulsed at a steady rhythm. It did not beat with the same intensity of the night Awasumaru was born.

The taiyoukai gripped the hilt of his sword and passed through the opening. He had entered the corridor when he heard rapid footsteps approaching.

"Sesshomaru-sama!"

He lifted his head to see Rin running down the staircase. Her eyes were large and fearful as she slid to a halt in front of him.

"Yoiparri-sama…" she breathed heavily, "… said please come…it… its Kikyou-sama!"

"I am aware, Rin," Sesshomaru said calmly. "Return to Yoipaari, tell her I shall leave immediately."

The youth nodded, still out of breath, and then asked, "Shall I wake Awasumaru?"

"No," the taiyoukai informed her. "His mother will return with me; he shall see her in the morning."

Rin smiled a knowing smile at Sesshomaru's words. There was possessiveness in the way he had said that Kikyou would return with him; she relaxed for the first time since hearing that the miko was in danger.

Her lord would not let any harm befall the mother of his child and… the woman he loved. He may not admit it, thought Rin, but Sesshomaru loved Kikyou. It was so obvious.

Still wearing that smile, she bowed gracefully, turned and ascended the stairs as Sesshomaru headed outside. As the taiyoukai rose into the night sky he thought of the blissful expression on Rin's face. It seemed even young minds were more aware than his when it came to matters of the heart.

xXxXx

Hidden in the foliage, Hideo watched the lone horse and rider approach. It was one of Tomoaki's men and he was geared in full armor. Looking past the soldier, it was clear he was alone.

Drawing one of his knives, Hideo aimed for a non-vital area. He did not want to kill anyone, just incapacitate them enough to grab the horse. With a flick of his wrist, the blade whistled as it flew through the air and imbedded in the thigh of the soldier.

The rider muffled a cry as he grabbed his leg and fell from the horse. When Hideo approached, the man was struggling to his feet and trying to grab the horse's reigns.

"Sorry," Hideo smirked. "But… I have need of that horse."

The soldier fell to his knees, breathing heavily with blood pouring from the wound. He reached up to remove his headgear and his attackers eyes went wide.

"You… you're the doctor that helped us escape," Hideo gasped and leaned down to remove the blade. Immediately, the blood flowed faster and the villager tore a piece of cloth from his hakamas to bind the wound.

"Thank you," Daisuke breathed. "I thought you would be long gone by now. I saw all of you leave; why are you still here?"

"We knew we were being followed," Hideo explained as he helped Daisuke to his feet.

"I was trying to head home," the injured man said. "Tomoaki practically destroyed my village. In order to stop him, I had to agree to care for his wounded. However, he soon discovered that I was not much of a doctor."

"Quiet!" Hideo's voice was terse. After a long pause, the villager threw the young doctor's arm over his shoulder and lifted him from the ground. "Come on," he said and pulled Daisuke towards the waiting horse. "There are more soldiers coming."

The villager was not very gentle, thought Daisuke, as he was literally thrown into the saddle. Hideo jumped behind, holding him steady and urged the horse into a gallop.

"This may be painful," he said as he saw the injured man grab his leg. "We will see to your wounds once we reach my village."

This was not good, thought Hideo as they flew through the forest. Although they had obtained another horse, they had another injured and instead of one pursuer, they now had several.

xXxXx

"He's gone!" Jaken announced as he entered Yoippari's rooms. "Awasumaru's futon was empty, his yumi is gone and Ah-un is missing."

"Such a headstrong child," Yoippari muttered, still exhausted from her vision. The owl was lying on her futon, but rose slowly to her knees. Extending her hands, palms up, she beckoned Idzuna. "Come, young one," she said. "You will assist me."

Rin and Jaken watched as the kitsune moved forward, facing Yoippari and placed her hands, palms down, atop hers.

"Concentrate and center your energies. My mind's eyes will seek and your arts will project a visual," Yoippari said as they both bowed their heads.

The very air crackled around them. Jaken's eyes bulged and Rin's hair seemed to lift on its own. The tresses floated around her head and her skin felt prickly with sensation.

"What… what is this?" Rin questioned.

"Shhh!" The toad whispered. "Do not distract Idzuna."

The two turned as a vortex appeared in the sky just beyond the engawa. A whirling, circular vapor that made one dizzy just looking at it. Suddenly, a picture began to form in the center; Rin and Jaken moved closer as the image of Awasumaru appeared.

xXxXx

The house was empty. His mother and Juun were away, thought Awasumaru as he noticed the bin that held the bandages was empty. Turning, the half demon exited the house and ran to Isamu and Lady Yuuka's abode. Maybe his brother was staying with them while their mother was away.

Tapping lightly on the shoji, he gave a wide apologetic smile as Isamu slid the panel open.

"Awasu-san?" The man frowned and ushered the boy inside. "Why are you out this late?"

The boy grinned sheepishly and attempted to ignore the question. "Greetings, Isamu-sama; is Juun-san staying with you?"

"Your brother traveled with Lady Kikyou," the man said. "We expected them to return before sunset, but…"

"Where are they?!" Awasuamru snapped suddenly.

Taken aback, Isamu could only stare before bristling at the boy's tone. "Now see here…" he began, but felt a hand clamp down on his shoulder. The villager looked around to see his wife had joined them in the main room.

"There is an encampment, just north of here, Awasu-san," Lady Yuuka said softly. "Lady Kikyou went to aid the military and Junn accompanied her." Turning to her husband she asked, "Will you take him there?"

The two communicated with their eyes. If this child traveled at this hour to find his mother, then something must be wrong. Everyone knew of the strange empathy between Kikyou and her sons. Besides that, Awasumaru may be outspoken, but the boy was never rude. The child must really be worried.

"Come, Awasu-san," Isamu said. "We shall take one of the horses."

"No," the boy said with authority. "Ah-un will get us there faster."

xXxXx

Following the pulse of the jewel, Sesshomaru realized that Kikyou was not at the village. She should not be out at this hour, he thought and he experienced the first stirrings of unease. The woman, like her son, had a penchant for getting into trouble.

Sesshomaru sensed wariness, as his mate's feelings were intensified through the Shikon no Tama. It was clear that whatever troubled Kikyou, for now, she was still in control of the situation. He did not sense any fear or pain; it was only Yoippari's urgency that made him hurry.

xXxXx

Kikyou and the others turned to the sound of the fast moving horse. They watched as Hideo reigned in and stopped abruptly with a guard slumped over the neck of the mount.

"Daisuke-san!" the miko gasped. "What happened?" She looked to her fellow villager.

"I'm sorry," Hideo said. "He was wearing headgear. I did not know it was him."

"He has passed out, but I bound the wound," the villager said. "Stay on your horse!" Hideo instructed as he saw Kikyou about to dismount. "We have pursuers and not just one," he continued and toward Daisuke. "His care will have to wait until we get to the village."

Suddenly, Kikyou and Juun simultaneously stiffened in their seat. The twang of an arrow released from its bow was familiar to both of them. That sound had been a part of Kikyou since her training and Juun had associated with it as long as he had known his foster mother.

"Get down!" the miko shouted, but was too late as the rider carrying Shinpachi fell from his horse, pulling the old man with him. Looking down, Kikyou realized the man was already dead from the arrow protruding from his throat.

"Get her out of here!" Shinpachi croaked as he rose shakily to his feet and remounted the horse.

Immediately, Hideo slapped the rear of Kikyou's horse sending both she and Juun flying ahead of them.

Racing through the forest, Kikyou could barely see and had to rely on the animal's instincts. She held tight to Juun, her fear for him overwhelming. It was not her nature to run away, but she had to consider this child she called son. She had promised Natsumi to look after him and she would… no matter what.

Juun felt afraid; not for himself, but for Kikyou. He knew this Tomoaki was after her as his foster mother had rejected him. However, he had promised Awasumaru to take care of their mother in his absence. He would not let his little brother down… no matter what.

The sound of more arrows projected followed in their wake. They were aiming low, thought Kikyou. Her suspicious were confirmed as her horse neighed, reared back and careened to the ground.

Juun slipped out of her hold and hovered in air. Using hand motions the boy created a cushion of air and enveloped Kikyou to form a safe landing. He then floated down next to her.

Rising quickly to her feet, Kikyou looked around. The arrows aimed at their flanks had brought down all three horses. Shinpachi appeared trapped under his horse. Daisuke, still unconscious, lay sprawled on the ground after his fall and Hideo appeared suddenly in front of her and Juun.

The villager's knives were drawn as he focused on the area in front them. Torches burned bright as Tomoaki and his troops came through the brush. As his eyes alighted on her, Kikyou pushed Juun behind her.

"You are a very troublesome woman, Kikyou-san." The ronin commander's smile was sinister. "I hope you are worth the chaos you have created."

There were at least twenty men, the miko noticed. With only she, Hideo and Juun, there would not be much of a fight. There was only one arrow left in her holder as the others had spilled during the fall from her horse. She did not know about Hideo's skills; even with Juun's powers, they could not expect to hold out long against so many.

Stepping around Hideo, Kikyou stepped forward. "I will come with you, if you let the others go." she offered.

"No!" Juun and Hideo cried out.

"You are in no position to bargain, my dear," Tomoaki said readily, enjoying the upper hand. "But… I find it so hard to resist your request. Come…" He extended his hand to the miko. "I will allow the others to live; you just need come to me."

"He lies!" Juun said vehemently and moved to stand in front of his mother. Kikyou could feel the boy's aura rising in his anger. "She will not go with you!" he lashed out at Tomoaki.

The air pressure exuding from the boy's body forced Kikyou back. She fell into Hideo and they both watched in awe as the boy finally tapped into the raw power that Natsumi had always spoke.

Tomoaki and his troops were spellbound as the watched the boy. One could see the winds generating around his small body. The child placed his palms together and fell into a horse stance.

The forest had grown eerily quiet. No wind stirred, it was as if a vacuum had suctioned the very air around them. Suddenly, a low, rumbling sound echoed through the trees.

Juun slowly lifted his arms overhead. In one swift movement, he brought his arms down and pressed his palms forward. Without warning, a gust of wind seemed to explode from the boy's body and swept the forest in front of them.

"_**Ichijinnokaze!"**_ Juun yelled as the energy exploded from his small frame.

The blasts lifted the troops, their horses and swept them back, deeper into the brush. Tomoaki fell to the ground, avoiding most of the wind. Staying low, he was only pushed a short distance away.

The force of the gale diminished as fast as it came. The blind child's hair settled about his shoulders, his dark eyes closed and he sank weakly to the ground.

Juun-san!" Kikyou cried and ran to his crumpled form. "Juun-san!" She shook the boy gently.

"Move!" Hideo shouted as he pushed them back and the miko felt something warm spurt across her face. The villager staggered and she noticed the blood flowing from a gash on his forearm.

"Demon child!"

Kikyou turned to the venom in Tomoaki's voice. The commander's eyes were hostile as they were trained on Juun's small body. He had unsheathed his sword, already stained with Hideo's blood. Raising the blade, he made to strike. It was pure instinct that had Kikyou snatch the arrow from its holder and string her bow. From her kneeled position, she quickly fired a shot.

The arrow struck Tomoaki in the shoulder. From such close range, the impact lifted him bodily in the air and tossed him on his back. Still holding tight to his sword, the commander struggled back to his feet.

"Run," Hideo said weakly. "You and the boy get out of here." The villager retrieved his knives with his uninjured hand.

Before Kikyou could protest Tomoaki's words stopped her.

"Humans collaborating with demons," he sneered as he advanced with the arrow still imbedded in his shoulder. Looking between Kikyou and the unconscious boy, he snapped, "Disgusting filth!"

His intentions were clear as he brandished his sword and moved purposely towards them. Hideo stepped in front of Kikyou and they retreated as she struggled to lift the boy into her arms. Tomoaki lifted his arm to strike, but the sound of an arrow whistled through the air and sounded as it struck the metal of his blade, knocking the weapon from his hand.

Everyone gasped as they turned to the edge of the clearing.

Awasumaru's silver hair gleamed in the moonlight as he slowly lowered his yumi. Without taking his eyes from Tomoaki, the boy's bronze orbs shivered with intensity on what he had just witnessed.

He had sensed Juun's anger and was drawn to this spot. As he ran, he wondered what had occurred that would have initiated his calm levelheaded brother into such a state? With his keen audio, the half demon had overheard Tomoaki's hatred and the smell of spilt blood had him racing ahead of Isamu.

Coming upon them, Awasumaru's anger also grew as he saw the look of vulnerability on his mother's face as she struggled to remove Juun's motionless form from danger. He could not recall ever seeing her helpless and this angered him even more.

"If it is a demon you wish to kill." Awasumaru calmly addressed Tomoaki. "Why not start with me… if you think you can," the half demon challenged.

xXxXx

"_Hurry, Sesshomaru!" _Yoippari's mind cried out.

Although Juun had temporarily dispersed of the troops and Awasumaru had arrived, this crazed human had a thirst for demon blood. In his current frame of mind, he was more dangerous than before.

Kikyou was a strong individual, but she was also a mother. Her feelings were too involved to function as she normally would. One child in danger was bad enough, but now there were two.

"Good," the owl heard Rin say. "Awasumaru has arrived. Everything should be all right now."

That was far from the truth, thought Yoippari.

xXxXx

Tomoaki's eyes narrowed at the silver haired boy standing across the clearing. Another demon child, he sneered. However, unlike the other child, this one appeared to be a full-fledged youkai.

The boy's strange eyes seemed to glow and they never wavered as they watched him closely. There was something primitive in that gaze and Tomoaki thought before answering the boy's challenge.

These demons possessed all kinds of powers and they were tricky. The commander realized he was still close enough to the woman if he needed a shield. No one had moved since the boy arrived. It was almost if they were suspended in time.

Kikyou was on her knees with the dark haired child clutched to her chest. The man with the knives was standing between them. The only movement was a man arriving from behind the demon child. In the distance, Tomoaki heard the footsteps of his men returning.

"Isamu-sama," Awasumaru spoke without taking his eyes from his prey. "Take my mother to safety."

Tomoaki's head jerked around and turned wide, hostile eyes on Kikyou. What was this woman, some breeder of demon spawn? In a blind rage, the commander lashed out.

With him focused on the returning soldiers, Tomoaki caught the man with the knives off guard. He rammed into him and knocked him to the ground. Another arrow struck the ronin commander in the upper arm just as he grabbed a handful of the woman's hair.

"Lady Kikyou!" Hideo and Isamu yelled.

Kikyou's head snapped back and Juun fell from her arms and onto the ground. Awasumaru's aim was accurate. The arrow had struck Tomoaki, but it was not enough to take him down.

Wrapping her hair around his fist, Tomoaki pulled her in front of him. She tried to pull away, but he only yanked her head back as he moved towards his approaching men.

"So… Lady Kikyou," Tomoaki whispered in her ear. "You are a breeder of hanyou's… of half demon scum." His grip tightened and Kikyou had to arch her back for a little relief.

Kikyou's eyes swept the clearing and saw that more than half of Tomoaki's troops had returned. The men stood on the outer edge of the perimeter with swords and arrows drawn. Juun was beginning to come around as Isamu picked him up pulled him beyond Tomoaki's reach. However, it was Awasumaru that concerned her.

Her son stood still as a statue. His head was lowered with his bangs shielding his eyes, but there was the strange aura emanating from him. This was not his usual aura, thought Kikyou. This vibrated with the intensity of a full-fledged demon.

"Kill them," Tomoaki's order snapped the miko from her musings.

A hot wave of anger went through Kikyou. Twisting her body, she grabbed the base of arrow protruding from his arm and pushed it further.

Tomoaki howled in pain, spun the woman around in front of him and delivered a stinging backhand across her face.

The ground rushed up to meet her and she slammed hard on top of it. Pushing up on her elbows, Kikyou swept her hair back from her face to see Tomoaki standing over her. They both glared at each other and the miko braced her body for the next assault. Suddenly, she felt a gush of air and saw a blur as the commander was knocked to the ground.

Kikyou was yanked roughly to her feet and turned to see Isamu pulling her away from the chaos, but he was shielding her from what was going on. Hearing a stream of curses from Tomoaki, she looked over the villager's shoulder and gasped at what she saw.

Tomoaki struck Awasumaru with the hilt of his sword, knocking him away. As the two separated, Kikyou saw the ronin commander was covered in deep scratches, several across his chest, back and face. Her son stood a short distance away, apparently unaffected by the blow and clearly prepared to attack again.

Awasumaru's hands had transformed into talons and were covered in blood. His hair was loose and flowing, his teeth were sharper with the incisors elongated and the crescent moon on the back of his seemed to glow. However, it was the facial markings, reminiscent to Sessshomaru's that appeared on his cheeks that worried Kikyou.

Her son was only a half demon. How was it possible for him to transform? What did this mean?

"Awasu…" she began.

The eyes that turned on her were savage crimson and Kikyou felt fear rip through her. Was this something he had learned while with Sesshomaru? If it was, she did not like it. This was her child, she said with resolve. Stepping forward, she surmised she had no reason to fear her own son.

"What are you waiting for?" Tomoaki yelled to his men. "Shoot them! Kill that damned demon!"

Kikyou screamed as the archers aimed for Awasumaru. Tearing herself from Isamu's hold, she ran to him. Her sudden movement startled the transformed child, who was focused on Tomoaki.

Unaware of his actions, Awasumaru raised his claws and slashed in Kikyou's direction. The miko staggered back as Juun flew between. She saw the blind child's eyes stretch and heard his muffed cry as his brother's talons tore across his back.

"No!" Kikyou screamed and caught the injured boy before he fell. Turning disbelieving eyes to Awasumaru, she began, "What have you…"

"The savages turn on each other," Tomoaki's voice interrupted her. "Kill these animals… kill them all!"

The sound of the tight strings of the yumi's pulled back to fire was the sign of the troops following orders. Kikyou held Juun tight to her chest and her free hand reached out to Awasumaru. _"I'm sorry, Sesshomaru… Natsumi," _her mind screamed. _"I cannot protect them." _

Suddenly, the ground began to vibrate causing Kikyou to fall to her knees. There was a flash of light, an explosion and then the clearing was filled with demonic energy. A blast flew overhead and the miko covered Juun's body with her own.

All was quiet and Kikyou slowly raised her eyes to look around. The trees were demolished. Some of the troops were caught in the blast, but not all. Lifeless forms littered the ground, but other voices were heard in the distances as they retreated. The only one unaffected by the blast and left standing was her son.

"Awasumaru!" The miko jumped to her feet and ran to him. She stopped cold as the boy's feral eyes met hers.

"Stay away from him!" Sesshomaru's rich voice filled the clearing.

Kikyou turned as the taiyoukai stepped calmly into the open. The Tokijin was drawn and she realized that this was the source of the explosion.

Sesshomaru stopped a short distance away, with his eyes trained on Awasumaru. "Move away," he demanded of his mate.

"What… why?" She turned to the side, keeping both father and son in her vision.

Awasumaru had become agitated as his father appeared. The boy began to snarl, growl, flex his fangs and his stance indicated an attack.

"What… what is wrong with him?" Kikyou asked.

"I will only ask once more," Sesshomaru snapped impatiently. "Move aside, woman!"

"Youbo-sama, please do as he asks." Juun's voice startled her. "You know Awasumaru is not himself."

Turning sad eyes on her transformed son, Kikyou saw that the intensity of his aura had increased even more. How was that possible?

"Awasumaru is also my son," Sesshomaru said simply.

Such a simple statement, yet it held a wealth of meaning. The taiyoukai was asking her to trust him and Kikyou understood the request. Holding Juun close, she nodded for the taiyoukai to proceed.

She watched as Sesshomaru gripped the Tokijin. The blade gleamed a blue light as he raised the sword. Awasumaru's instincts alerted him to the attack; with bared fangs and raised claws, he charged his father.

The blast from the Sesshomaru's weapon struck the boy in the chest and sent him flying back. The half demon landed heavily and slid along the ground a short distance away.

Lowering Juun gently to the ground, Kikyou ran to Awasumaru's side. Kneeling next to the boy, she noticed the markings were gone and his elongated fangs had returned to normal size. She felt Sesshomaru approach and turned to him with questioning eyes.

She was surprised when he kneeled also and faced her. His hand reached out and lifted her chin, allowing him full view of her face.

Sesshomaru's jaw clenched tight as he saw the bruise across Kikyou's cheek. Someone had hurt her; someone had dared to lay a hand on his mate. Turning to his son, he assumed Awasumaru had witnessed the attack on his mother, which had caused his transformation.

Ever so gently, his thumb caressed the discolored flesh only to feel her wince under his administrations. This reaction caused a fresh wave of anger to generate throughout his body. His gold eyes turned amber as they stared deeply into Kikyou's mahogany orbs. His nostrils flared as they picked up the scents from her body.

Turning in the direction of the others standing by, Sesshomaru's eyes glittered dangerously at Hideo and Isamu.

"No," the miko said softly and shook her head. He made to rise, but Kikyou grabbed hold of his arm. "Sesshomaru?"

The taiyoukai covered her hand with his and squeezed it gently before firmly removing it from his arm. "Awasumaru is fine for now; take him to Yoippari." He stood and turned to the forest. "She will know what to do. You will remain there until I return," he ordered.

"Sesshomaru!" Kikyou cried out as walked away. The taiyoukai never answered as he disappeared into the darkness.

xXxXx

Rin and Jaken both sighed in relief that Sesshomaru had arrived and interrupted Tomoaki's plans. However, they both knew this was not the end of things. The gleam in the taiyoukai's eyes was murderous as he left to pursue the human.

It did not bode well for Tomoaki, thought Jaken. Once Sesshomaru found him, he would spare no mercy. The mortal fool had attacked the taiyoukai's mate as well as his firstborn; a deed such as that would not go unpunished.

Yoippari must have felt the same as she removed her hands from Idzuna's and rocked back on her heels.

"That is all we need see," the owl stated and the vision in front of them began to disappear. "Rin!" She addressed the silent young girl at her side. "Please help Idzuna to her futon. Her power is drained and she requires rest. After that, would you prepare a place for Juun-san in Awasumaru's room."

"Yes, Yoippari-sama." Rin put an arm around Idzuna's waist and helped her to her feet. The kitsune leaned heavily on the young girl. Her coppery, chin-length hair swung against her cheeks as they exited the room.

"Jaken!" The demon toad stood at the owl's summons. "I require water from the healing stream," she informed him. "Would you get it for me?" At Jaken's nod, Yoippari continued. "We will need it to heal Kikyou and Juun's wounds."

"Seeing his mate battered and bruised did not set well with our master," Yoippari continued. "I fear his wrath may well turn on us if we do not remedy that. Also… it will pain Awasumaru to know that he has hurt the boy that is like a brother to him."

No one knew that better than Jaken. The half demon child had always spoken highly of young Juun. It would not matter that he was not in control when he struck the human child, the guilt would eat away at him.

With a sigh, Jaken bowed to the owl and turned to do her bidding. The demon toad had no doubt Sesshomaru would certainly deal with this hater of youkai; however, what would he do about his distraught son?

xXxXx

Ah-un appeared and landed in the clearing a few moments after Sesshomaru left. The double-headed youkai waited patiently while Kikyou attended to Juun and Hideo's arms, Shinpachi's head wound and then turned to the man with the leg injury.

The miko felt Daisuke's eyes on her as she cleansed and wrapped the wound in fresh bandages. While she worked, he had told her about his father's death and the destruction of his village under Tomoaki's command. He explained how he had offered his meager services in hopes of saving what was left of his home.

"You are in love with this… demon?" Daisuke's question was sudden and tentative.

Lifting her head, Kikyou looked him straight in the eye.

"I am." Her answer was firm, her voice unwavering. "Will you judge me as Tomoaki had?" the miko asked, as she returned to her task. "Do you condemn me as a traitor to humans?"

"Don't be foolish, Kikyou-sama," Daisuke smiled. "I had different reasons for asking."

"Your reasons…"

"No longer matter," the young man interrupted her.

"You should go now, Lady Kikyou," Isamu said. "We are left with one horse that Shinpachi-dono and Daisuke-san can share. Hideo-san and I can walk from here. We will be fine," he informed her as Kikyou started to protest. "Just take care of Awasumaru."

Kikyou turned to where her son lay unconscious against Ah-un's flank. Juun sat next to him with his arm around his little brother. She would take Awasumaru to Yoippari as Sesshomaru had instructed and Juun could benefit from the waters of the healing stream.

"Be careful," Kikyou warned. "I will return as soon as the boys are well."

They all bowed as the miko took her leave and mount the two-headed youkai. Ah-un swept the two injured boys up with his tail and placed them gently in front of their mother.

On Kikyou's command, the beast rose high in the air, turned to the west and headed towards the mountains. The villagers and Daisuke looked on in awe until they were out of sight.

"Well, that's not something you see everyday," Isamu said to the others. At their nod, he continued. "Come on, let's go home. All of you need medical attention, but with Lady Kikyou gone…"

"It's all right, Isamu-sama," said Hideo. "Daisuke-sama can take her place until she returns." The young, would be, doctor made to protest, but was interrupted by the old man.

"I would not count on that," Shinpachi chuckled as they turned down the road. "Based on the look in Awasumaru's father's eyes, I don't think she will return anytime soon. If she does, I can guarantee she won't stay."

They rode in silence as each recalled the look of pure venom radiating from the youkai's eyes as he had disappeared into the forest. This Sesshomaru was no different from his human counterparts. His reaction was no different than any man's whose family had been violated. As they continued in silence, each man was glad they were not in Tomoaki's geta's.

xXxXx

The small group of bandits sped down the main road led by Tomoaki. With their hasty retreat, Kikyou and the demon child's arrows were still embedded his arms. He planned to regroup with his unit and then seek medical care.

Tomaoki did not know what had happened back in the clearing. Suddenly there was a flash of light and then an explosion. Once again, he was lucky enough to avoid a direct hit. Only he and six other troops had survived.

"What… who is that?"

The ronin commander looked up to the soldier's query. In the road ahead, a lone figure stood.

With the moon behind him, the face was cloaked in shadow. However, noticing the silver hair that floated behind only angered Tomoaki.

Raising his hand, he signaled his men to stop. "These beast are everywhere," he spat and withdrew his sword. "At least this one's an adult. Everyone…" he shouted to his men, "…attack at once."

The ronin commander was so focused on the figure up the road, that he did not see his men hesitate. The troops had reservations about taking on another demon. Although they feared the demon, they also feared Tomoaki.

Their commander had a crazed look as he nudged his horse forward and into a full gallop. The men looked to each other and, all but two, followed behind him.

Sesshomaru stood perfectly still as the group approached. His keen sense of smell recalled the scent from Kikyou's body. The leader was the one who had injured his mate… he was the one that would pay.

Flexing his claws, the taiyoukai raised his arm and gracefully released the 'Light Whip'. With a flick of his wrist, the demonic energy stream lashed out and slashed through the men following their leader.

Tomaoki heard the cries of his men, but ignored them as he continued to charge the demon. Bearing down on the solitary figure, he raised his sword and sliced down into thin air.

The commander's eyes widened as the figure vanished. Without warning, Tomoaki felt a hand close around his throat and lift him bodily from his horse. Every bone in his body rattled as he was slammed against a tree. Pain flared throughout his body and he closed his eyes against the pain.

The hand around his throat tightened, restricting his breathing. Tomoaki was subjected to more pain as, first one shoulder, and then the other with the arrows were pressed back and impaled on the tree. Only then was he released from the chokehold.

"What is your grievance with the woman?"

Opening one eye at the question, Tomoaki peered into the stormy, gold depths of the youkai in front of him. The hair and face were similar to the demon child's and he realized this was its father.

"What's it to you?" the ronin commander sneered. He never saw the youkai unsheathe or sheath his sword, but he was sliced across his side with blood pouring from the wound.

"That is not an answer," the silver haired devil stated.

Tomoaki gritted his teeth against the pain radiating through his body. His arms were growing numb from supporting his weight and the fresh wound on his side was throbbing.

As long as he could remember, Tomoaki had hated demons. Since childhood, their raid on his village and the death of his parents had embittered him. It was that hatred that would seal his fate this night.

Lifting his head, his lips curved into a smile as they turned on Sesshomaru. "Is Lady Kikyou your woman?" he asked, but the youkai did not respond. "You have good taste in human women."

"It's too bad she was tainted with your seed," Tomoaki continued on a sinister note. "I had such plans for the beautiful Kikyou. The woman is much too bold; she needs to learn her place. You beasts are much to lenient with your women."

Sesshomaru felt pure murderous wrath consume him; however, centuries of discipline held him still. After a short pause, he moved purposely towards the human spiked to the tree.

Gold eyes turned crimson as they made direct contact with the ronin leader's. "If it is a speedy death you anticipate, you will be disappointed," Sesshomaru began. "That… shall not satisfy me."

As he spoke, the taiyoukai hands began to glow in a green light. A vapor with an acrid smell rose from his fingers and he spread them wide apart.

"You attack a solitary woman and children yet you call me a beast. Vile human," Sesshomaru hissed. "To covet another's mate… to threaten the existence of one's offspring is sacrilege."

"Death will not come quickly for you, human," he continued. "It will be slow and painful; much to my pleasure and amusement." The taiyoukai smirked menacingly and moved his talons closer to his victim's side.

Tomoaki squirmed; he felt the heat from those poisonous claws and the smell his flesh burning. With his jaws clamped tight, he struggled keep from crying out; however, the pain was too much for him.

Watching the fate of their commander, the two remaining troops at the end of the road turned their horses in the other direction. Not even the pounding of their mounts hooves could drown out Tomoaki's screams.

xXxXx

There was much activity once Kikyou and the boys landed in the Westernlands. Yoippari took charge immediately. The unconscious Awasumaru was taken to his room and put to bed. There was nothing she could do for him, but let him rest. It would take more than her skills to deal with what ailed him.

Juun was taken to the same room; Yoippari and Idzuna attended to his injury while Kikyou prepared an anesthetic and a sleeping tonic. The wound was deeper than they anticipated. Even with the healing waters, there would be a permanent scar.

The owl allowed Kikyou to stay with the children until Juun fell asleep. Rising to her feet, she stood looking down on the young mother.

"It is time to take care of you now, my dear," she said.

"I am fine, Yoippari-sama," Kikyou said tiredly. "Do not worry about me."

Even now, the woman was able to withdraw and recapture her stoicism to deal with matters at hand. Had Yoippari not witnessed what had occurred, she might well believe the woman was unaffected.

"I must insist, Lady Kikyou," the owl said firmly. "You are not invincible."

"There is no need to remind me of that, Yoippari-sama," she said solemnly.

"That is not what I meant, my lady," the owl sniffed. "You will not be any good to your sons if you do not rest. Come… I will prepare you a bath."

Kikyou was quiet as she took in the matron's words. Yoippari was right, there was no sense sitting here melancholy. Looking down on Awasumaru and Juun, everything that could be done for them was done. With a sigh, she turned to Rin sitting nearby.

"Please inform me when they awake, Rin-san."

"Yes, Kikyou-sama," the youth replied.

Following Yoippari from the room, the miko replayed the last few hours in her head. Today had been a day of revelations. Kikyou had discovered a lot about herself, her sons and Sesshomaru, but to what purpose. She was tired and for the first time, she felt her true age.

Subdued, she sat through Yoippari's administrations. The miko maintained that demeanor as the owl combed the tangles from her hair and gently applied the healing waters to the bruise on her cheek.

Kikyou sighed in relief as she felt the soreness melt away; Yoippari smiled with satisfaction at watching the discolored skin return to its pearly sheen.

"Better?" the owl asked her patient.

"Yes… much," Kikyou responded.

"Your bath is ready," Yoippari informed her. "We shall have the rest of you feeling better in no time."

Kikyou doubted that was true, but she humored her hostess by acquiescently accompanying her. However, just a few minutes submerged in the warm water had the miko changing her mind. The owl had added the healing waters to the bath to soothe her tender skin.

Sliding deeper into the tub, Kikyou closed her eyes and wiped all thoughts from her mind. A mental respite was needed before Sesshomaru returned. After all, one must keep up the façade. She did not know how much she had revealed of herself on their last encounter, but she could not face him until her mask was in firmly in place.

Hearing the shoji open and then snap shut, Kikyou smiled slightly, but kept her eyes closed. "You were right, Yoippari-sama," she began. "The bath is very relaxing. Thank you for suggesting it."

"She will be pleased to hear it," Sesshomaru's rich baritone filled the confined space.

Kikyou's body tensed, but also tingled with awareness. Slowly opening her eyes, they turned on the magnificent form of her mate filling the doorway.

xXxXx

He had arrived unannounced back at the castle. Sesshomaru had bathed, changed his bloodstained kimono and now stood facing the moon.

The taiyoukai did not want to see Kikyou or Awasumaru just yet. He was still trying to tame the unfamiliar rage inside of him. Tomoaki's death had not appeased him. Nor had he enjoyed it as much as he thought he would, but it was necessary and he would do again if he could.

To come upon his son, with his small body altered and demon blood coursing through his veins had put fear into him. Sesshomaru had learned from Inuyasha that any attempt to transform could mean death to a half demon. Awasumaru's human side was unable to withstand the primal urges of a full-fledged youkai.

At first light, he would go to Totousai's lair. He must consult with the demon forger. If anyone knew what was required to protect his son, he would know.

Sesshomaru's thoughts turned to Kikyou. His mate was subdued. The taiyoukai felt her dimmed spirit and his brows drew together in a frown.

Turning from the engawa, Sesshomaru left his room and headed down the corridor. Reaching Awasumaru's room, he entered and walked by Rin, Idzuna and Jaken. Looking down, he saw both boys were asleep.

"The young master has yet to awaken, my lord," the demon toad said. "Lady Kikyou gave young Juun an herbal concoction to dull the pain and help him sleep."

"I see," Sesshomaru said without taking his eyes from the boys. "Where is the woman?"

"Yoippari-sama is attending her," Idzuna informed him.

With one last look at his son, the taiyoukai turned and, wordlessly, left the room.

Walking steadily to Kikyou's chamber, he opened the shoji to find Yoippari preparing the miko's futon.

"My lord," the owl gasped. "I did not know that you had returned."

"Where is she?" The taiyoukai asked.

"In the bath."

Turning in that direction, Sesshomaru headed for the entrance, but Yoippari's voice halted his steps.

"She has been through quite enough today," the owl warned. "She needs to rest and…"

"I disagree," the taiyoukai interrupted in a clipped voice. "She has been pampered and coddled enough, Yoippari-san; the woman's spirit is weak."

"_I _disagree," the owl said pointedly and stepped forward as if to block his entrance to the bath. "You are not aware nor would you understand what she has been through this day."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed at Yoippari's protective stance. "She has been through worse," he stated.

"No matter, my lord." The elder stood her ground. "She is strong, but still a human and a mother that felt unable to protect her children," she snapped.

"So… you will allow her to waste away in there," he snarled and pointed to the closed shoji. "You may, old woman, but I will not!"

Inwardly, Yoippari smiled. The taiyoukai had finally lowered his shields. The gruff concern he showed for his mate's well-being showed he had made progress. Rin, Kikyou, Awasumaru and even the tiger youkai, Mouko, had incited the changes in the Inu lord. They were so subtle, she was sure he was not aware of them.

"No need to be insulting," Yoippari sniffed. "Do as you please." She waved her hand in dismissal and turned back to her duties. The owl maintained her offended expression until she heard the panel open and slide closed.

Looking up into the night sky, she decided to wait awhile before contacting Totousai.

xXxXx

He watched as Kikyou rose to a sitting position and drew her knees to her chest. She looked so small inside the tub and he closed the distance between them with determined strides.

"Look at me," he commanded the miko. Obediently, she lifted her head and his cold eyes roamed her face.

"You have healed," Sesshomaru stated the obvious.

"You… killed him," Kikyou stated.

"Of course." The taiiyoukai did not hesitate. He had anticipated her question regarding their attackers demise. "Did you think I would not?"

She chose not to answer. "What happened to Awasuamru?" Kikyou asked instead, as she looked up into his eyes. Leaning forward, she clasped her legs to act as a shield. "I have never seen a half demon transform. How is that possible?"

Her mahogany orbs were listless and Sesshomaru missed their normal vivacity. The miko's shoulders were slumped forward, disrupting her regal bearing. This was not his Kikyou, this was only a shell of the woman he had come to know.

"Our son became angered to see you attacked," he began to explain. "His demon blood took dominance over his body, but it put a strain on his human form." Sesshomaru showed no sign of emotion. "Had I not stopped him, he would have killed you and the others. He would have continued to slaughter anyone in his path until he was killed or until his body was destroyed internally."

The taiyoukai watched as Kikyou closed her eyes against his words. Turning her head away from him, she asked meekly. "What can we do? How can we insure this does not happen again?" Turning back to him, her eyes pleaded. "How do we protect him?"

"We?" Sesshomaru lifted an eyebrow as he looked down his nose at her. "There is nothing that _you_ can do for the boy."

"Wh… what?" Kikyou's eyes stretched wide. She turned to him fully and her hands gripped the side of the tub. "What do you mean?"

"You need not concern yourself," the taiyoukai stated imperiously. "I will tend to _my _son's needs."

Sesshomaru stared down into her upturned face, awaiting a reaction. He barely managed to maintain eye contact as the woman had exposed most of her upper body. The long swanlike neck, the curve of her shoulder and her creamy breast were inviting.

Tempting as it was, Sesshomaru wanted all of her. He wanted the woman beneath that delectable body. He wanted her strength, pride, her passion as well as her ingenious, practical mind and he would not settle for less.

Shock held Kikyou still, her eyes wide and incredulous. What did he mean by, 'she could do nothing for the boy'? Awasumaru was her son too, damn it! How dare he insinuate she would have no say in his welfare? Who the hell did he think he was?

The taiyoukai smiled inwardly as he saw the storm clouds gather in her eyes. Those dark orbs glittered with renewed life and they narrowed dangerously on him. He watched, fascinated, as she rose from the steamy water and stepped out of tub. A puddle formed at her small feet as the water ran in rivulets from the dark tresses plastered to her back.

She advanced on him, like a sleek predator stalking its prey. Sesshomaru took a step back, for no other reason than to watch her approach in all her glory. His gaze took in the small waist, curvaceous hips and long sleek legs as she moved forward. Stopping directly in front of him, she returned his cold stare.

"Do not… consider alienating me from my son, Sesshomaru," Kikyou warned in a low voice. "I will not tolerate you treating me as if I do not exist."

Her voice held its usual monotone, her face was stoic, but the message was clear. "Now, tell me… what will _we_ do about _our_ son," she emphasized.

Sesshomaru's eyes raked her form. They started from the top of her head, down to her feet and back again. The woman refused to neither flinch nor flush under his appraisal. Meeting her eyes once again he said simply, "I do not know." With that said, he turned and exited the bath.

Kikyou had not expected that response and again he caught her by surprise. By the time his words sunk in, she found herself alone in the closed space.

Her ire rose, swift and strong. Snatching up her robe, she quickly donned it and followed behind Sesshomaru. Throwing back the panel, she walked out into the main room and encountered Yoippari entering.

"Is something wrong, dear?" the owl asked.

"Where is he?" the miko hissed.

The owl knew of whom she spoke. "Lord Sesshomaru has returned to his chambers," Yoippari informed her.

Tightening the obi at her waist, Kikyou turned into the corridor. She took two steps before stopping and turned back to the elder. "How do I get there?" she snapped. She had been to his room before, but only by way of the terrace.

"Uh… left corridor, two levels up, the first suite past the portrait of his father," Yoippari instructed.

"Thank you." Kikyou turned and left to confront Sesshomaru.

Settling on a stack of pillows, Yoippari entered a trancelike state. It was too bad she had used most of her energy today. If she could, she would have flown straight to Totousai with the news; however, she would just have to settle for simple mind communication.

xXxXx

He reveled in her raised aura. With each step that brought her closer, Sesshomaru anticipated those dark flashing eyes, bold tongue and acerbic wit. That was the Kikyou that he was used to, the woman that was his mate.

The taiyoukai stood calmly in front of the engawa, facing the moon that spilled its celestial light into the room. He wore a smirk as the panel to the shoji slid opened and Kikyou stepped through.

"What do you mean 'you do not know'?" The woman got right to the point. Approaching him, she placed a hand on his arm and pulled him around to face her.

"That is what I said," Sesshomaru sniffed and removed her hand. So incensed, she did not noticed he caressed it fleetingly before lowering it to her side.

"Then I suggest that you find out… and quickly," she snapped.

"I plan to speak with the elders tomorrow," he said calmly, undaunted by her glare. "I will inquire about a way to stop the transformation."

His father had foreseen this with Inuyasha, which is why he had created the Tessaiga. The sword protected his brother against and controlled the surge of demonic energy.

"You need not worry, Kikyou," said Sesshomaru. "Our son will be safe."

"Good," she sighed and relaxed. "I can see you have come to care for him." Kikyou looked to her mate and decided it was time he knew of Awasumaru's destiny.

"Sesshomaru…" she began. "You are not aware of how important our son is to the relations between demons and humans."

"Really," the taiyoukai responded in a bored tone.

Although he appeared uninterested, he gave Kikyou his full attention. Was the woman about to reveal the knowledge she had withheld?

"Yes… really," the miko sniffed, her manner as pococurante as her mate's. "Sometime in the near future, there will be an uprising. Demons will choose to eliminate humans by the masses and not even your council will not be able to stop them."

"That has already occurred," Sesshomaru interrupted.

"That is true, but it will happen again when our son is of age," Kikyou said pointedly. "Awasumaru is destined to head the negotiations during the insurgence. As a half demon, he will speak on behalf of his human counterparts and the other halflings."

"Our son's goal is and always will be peace; however, as we both know, war is inevitable in such times. There _will_ be bloodshed and Awasumaru _will_ fight for what he believes," she continued.

Sesshomaru's form was still as he listened to his mate's words. So, it was true. His and Kikyou's son, no matter the laws, was destined to become an active part of the council. Inhaling deeply, he closed his eyes as he thought of his father.

The Inu no Taisho, although a full-fledged youkai, had also been a champion to the humans. His father had not had a lot of support from his peers nor from his own son, but that had not deterred him from protecting the weaker beings.

Thinking back on Awasumaru in the council chamber today, he realized his son would have supporters. Before Sesshomaru could complete his thought, Kikyou did it for him.

"It is ironic; is it not?" the miko began. "Everything you uphold… everything that you believe in will be shattered by your own son. Awasumaru will do away with the old youkai laws and the stigmas placed on half demons."

"I am proud that I was chosen to be his mother and I will help him in any way that I can… for as long as I am able," she continued. "My only regret…" she paused, "… is that father and son will someday oppose one another."

The silence stretched between them. Sesshomaru never looked her way as he continued to stare at the full moon above. Although Kikyou had been warned against telling him, she felt he needed to know the truth.

Now that he knew, what would he do? Would his feelings change towards their son and what about her? Was it now possible for them to work together that Awasumaru could fulfill his purpose?

Deciding to allow Sesshomaru time to absorb the information, Kikyou sighed and turned to exit the room.

"Where do think you are going?" the taiyoukai's voice lashed out.

"It is clear you need time to think." The miko slid the panel open. "I bid you good-night, my lord," she stated. "If Juun-san is well enough, we shall leave tomorrow and I leave our son in your care."

He moved so fast that the sleeves of her robe flapped against her legs. Sesshomaru suddenly appeared beside her and slid the panel closed with a snap. "This conversation is not over," he hissed and Kikyou looked up in surprise.

"You will remain here," he demanded. "With me… and Awasumaru!"

Taken aback by the heated command, Kikyou could only stare into his amber colored eyes. She knew his eyes turned that color when he was angered, felt strongly or in the heat of passion.

As his eyes glittered down on her, Kikyou felt her own heat rising. His aura reached out and enveloped her, drawing her near.

"No," she whispered and took a step back from his imposing figure. "I cannot… I will not stay here. You will not order me about, Sesshomaru!" Her mahogany orbs shimmered with intensity as her anger and passion rose to match his. "I shall not stay here as your personal mekake!"

"Were you asked?" Sesshomaru's hand snaked out and pulled her body hard against his. "You _will_ remain here, as Awasumaru's mother, as the lady of this manor… you will remain as my mate," he said with finality.

As he spoke, his hands roamed sensuously across Kikyou's shoulders and down her back. He lowered his head with his lips hovering just above hers. His voice was hoarse with need and she shivered as he stated, "You are mine, Kikyou. We will complete our mating ritual this night; I shall not wait a moment longer."

To be continued…


	27. Part II: Unity

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha; this is only a fanfic.

**Authors Notes: **Hi everyone! Another update and I appreciate your patience. I could only wish to be able to update more frequently.

I'd like to thank all of you for your continuing support. This story has exceeded my expectations and it's all because of you guys. There is only one chapter left and maybe an epilogue. This has been an unforgettable journey.

To my anon's… many thanks! sessh.kik.neva.ending – thanks for the review, but I think children add a bit of spice as well as a continuance, dsavage – I hope this is your resolution chapter, phantasmagoria – you are very perceptive and to my faithful, Z.M. – thanks for everything.

This chapter reveals the softer side of our cold youkai Sesshomaru; I don't know how you're going to take it but… please read, hopefully enjoy and leave a review!

* * *

**Part II**

_**Love and relationships are truly one of the most paradoxical aspects of being human. **_

_**For it is in love that we find the greatest of strengths and the deepest of sorrows.**_

_**Love can seem so fleeting and unachievable, **_

_**yet remains well within our reach if we only learn to embrace its power.**_

_**To experience true love, we must be willing to open ourselves and sacrifice part of our heart and part of our soul. **_

_**We must be willing to give of ourselves and we must be willing to suffer.**_

_**It is only when we expose our inner selves to the white hot flame of rejection **_

_**that love can burn so brightly as to join two souls, **_

_**melding them into one, creating a bond that joins forever. **_

_**It is from this bond that we draw strength eternal and power everlasting.**_

_**In this thing called love, we find the means to achieve greatness, both in ourselves and in our lives.**_

_**Anonymous **_

**Warning: Lemony Themes!**

**Chapter 27: Unity**

"Complete the mating ritual?"

Held within the circle of Sesshomaru's arms, Kikyou's voice trembled. She managed to pull her upper body away to look into his eyes, as the taiyoukai kept a firm hold on her waist. "I do not believe I understand."

One hand slid up the lapels of Kikyou's robe and pushed back the material to expose the shoulder bearing his mark. The taiyoukai's fingers lightly caressed the insignia of their first coupling and he felt the woman shiver at his touch.

"You shall place your mark upon me," Sesshomaru's voice was void of emotion. "As I have done you. This will complete the ceremonial."

His voice was so cold… so detached that Kikyou could only surmise he was doing this for Awasumaru. The fact that he was willing to accept her because of their child caused mixed feelings of joy and pain. Sesshomaru may not care for her, but he cared enough for their son to bond with his human mother.

Lifting her eyes, Kikyou attempted to smile. "That is not necessary, Sesshomaru," she whispered. "However, it is very noble of you. It shows that you _do _have feelings for Awasumaru."

"The boy has nothing to do with this," Sesshomaru snapped. His amber orbs glared down stonily on Kikyou and her eyes widened at his outburst.

"Then why?" she asked, clearly bewildered. "Why would you consider…"

"Exasperating woman!" the taiyoukai hissed. "Your persistent questions are most annoying."

"I believe I told you once," Sesshomaru continued, "I rarely do anything unless it is to my pleasure and satisfaction. It is what _I _want that matters," he sniffed.

Realizing his meaning, Kikyou turned her head aside to conceal a blush. He wanted her… he desired her, but was that enough? Sesshomaru did not love her… he never would. Although she would be his mate and lady of this manor, what did that mean?

He did not need her. Awasumaru, Juun and her patients needed her. Yoippari already ran the household of the Westernlands proficiently, so what would be her role in Sesshomaru's life other than warming his bed?

With her body pressed firmly against his, Kikyou had to admit it was an appealing thought. She was unaware that her eyes reflected a luminous light as they slowly roamed the taiyoukai's frame. Meeting his eyes once again, she read and responded to the hunger of his intense gaze.

As she remembered their lovemaking, Kikyou knew Sesshomaru was a generous lover. On every encounter, he had brought her to the height of fulfillment before attaining his own pleasure. However…

"I am not a suitable mate for you, my lord," Kikyou began. "First… I am human, second… I am neither obedient nor subservient. I never have been and I never will be. I prefer to live as I please and not under another's rule. Someone such as you, Sesshomaru, should understand that more than anyone."

"That is understood," the taiyoukai agreed. "However, it is precisely those reasons that we are here now. For some time now, I have been impressed by your resolve, Kikyou. Your bold manner and speech are a constant challenge to me. If you were not who you were, I would not have spared you a second thought," he sniffed and continued. "I look forward to our clash of wills... in more ways than one," he added intimately. "We _are_ different, meito oi, but we are well matched."

"Your life is your own, Kikyou, but make no mistake," Sesshomaru continued. "I will interfere as often as it deems necessary. I will not allow anyone to harm what is mine."

The possessive manner in which he spoke left her breathless, but he spoke of duty, not love. He said they were different, but suitably matched. He had said that her life was her own, yet he had made his claim. Sesshomaru words were contradicting, but somehow made sense. He made it sound so simple and Kikyou could not believe she was actually considering.

To accept meant that Awasumaru would not need to divide time between them. Their son would grow up with both parents in one household, both readily available to attend to his needs. It made sense to accept, but there was one question left.

It was clear Sesshomaru had already made up his mind, yet he awaited her answer. Normally, once he came to a decision he acted immediately. Why did he hesitate now?

The taiyoukai stood still, but did not relinquish the hold on his mate. He watched the emotions flicker in Kikyou's eyes, as her face remained as impassive as his. Sesshomaru knew the moment the woman came to a decision.

The small hands bunched into fist on his chest slowly relaxed. His mate's fingers opened and stroked the exposed skin at the neck of his kimono. Sesshomaru remained rigid under the woman's absent explorations, but he could not contain the beginnings of a low growl deep in his throat. His patience was wearing thin. If the woman did not accept soon he would…

"Juun-san will remain with us," Kikyou said softly. "I promised his grandmother I would look after him and I have come to think of him as my own child."

The taiyoukai had expected this; he could see that both Kikyou and Awasumaru were attached to the dark-haired child. "As you wish," Sesshomaru said in a low voice.

Maintaining his hold on his mate, he began moving back and pulling her forward. The two moved in unison matching their steps that brought them closer to the elevated futon. Sesshomaru sat back on the mattress and looked up to Kikyou standing before him.

"It is time," he said huskily as his hand slid up her outer thighs and caressed her skin through the silken robe. Spreading his hakama-clad legs apart, the taiyoukai pulled his mate between them. "Become one with me, Kikyou," he invited.

Sesshomaru spoke as he always spoke; demanding, dictating and yet, Kikyou detected something different in his tone. As she looked down into his eyes, she felt his thighs closed tight around hers holding her in place. Did he think she would change her mind or that she would flee? Would he even care?

Anticipation filled her and desire urged her forward. Reaching out, Kikyou's hands cupped Sesshomaru's face and her thumbs stroked the magenta markings on his cheeks. She vaguely recalled wanting to say something, but was so mesmerized by his intense stare that it ceased to matter.

"Become one with you?" Kikyou reiterated in a puzzled whisper.

His muscles tensed as the woman's small hands traced a path from his jaw, down the side of his neck to skim across the throbbing pulse at his throat. Kikyou's hands moved lower, spread over his chest and peeled the kimono from his shoulders.

Sesshomaru suppressed a shiver as those fingers roamed across his heated flesh and heard the question in his mate's voice. Once Kikyou placed her mark upon him… once the commitment was made, she would understand.

"Here." Sesshomaru's voice was husky as he indicated the area between his neck and shoulder. "Bear down… as hard as you can, until you pierce the skin and draw my blood," he instructed.

His hands slid up and over Kikyou's hips to the small of her back, pulling her even closer. The woman's luxurious hair shielded her face as she leaned towards him to follow his instructions. Sesshomaru closed his eyes and tilted his head to the side to allow her better access.

Soft lips descended on his flesh and Kikyou's breath was warm as she placed one light kiss on the exposed area. Sesshomaru felt her teeth nip him gently before trying to grab hold of the taut flesh over lean muscle. Secretly, he smiled at her puny attempts. Fangs would have been much simpler, but this human woman was his choice.

Sesshomaru's eyes flew open as Kikyou grabbed a handful of his silken mane and pulled. Angling her head slightly, she opened her mouth and sank her incisors deep into his flesh. The level of discomfort was no more than a wasp sting, but his mate must have sensed his amusement at her expense, as her retaliation was swift.

How dare he laugh at her, Kikyou thought as she continued to bite down? After all, this was his idea. He knew she had no fangs, but he wanted a mark and now he had one. It was not until she tasted his warm blood on her tongue that she released him.

Warm sake… that was the only way she could describe the taste. Kikyou had only had the drink once in her entire life, but the palate was unforgettable. Rich, sweet and so intoxicating, that without Sesshomaru supporting her, she would have swayed on her feet.

The taiyoukai steadied his mate's wobbly form. Demon blood was more opulent than humans and could be overpowering to the senses. Sliding his hands down to cup her bottom, Sesshomaru lifted his mate onto his lap. Kikyou's legs straddled his hips on the edge of the futon.

"Sessho…" she began, but was cut off as the taiyoukai pulled her head down and his lips closed over hers in a scorching kiss. The combination was heady and she felt as if she were floating. Sesshomaru broke their kiss just long enough to lick the remaining blood from the corner of her mouth before taking full possession once again.

Something was different. Never before had she wanted to give in so completely. It was the effects of Sesshomaru's blood, she was sure of it. Of their own volition, Kikyou's arms circled her mate's neck and speared her fingers through his silvery mane, deepening their kiss.

As he plundered her sweet mouth, Sesshomaru wondered how long it would take Kikyou to discover the finer details of their connection. For now, they would simply enjoy the moment. The taiyoukai's hands inched along his mate's thigh until he found the tie of her robe.

Kikyou sighed against Sesshomaru's mouth feeling the silky material open. She moaned her pleasure as his hands spanned her waist and moved smoothly up to cup her breast. Kneading and massaging the quivering flesh, his palms stimulating the taut peaks until she thought she would die from the sensation.

Breaking their kiss, Kikyou rocked back and slid along her mate's thighs. Her upper torso arched away from him, but she maintained her balance by holding tight to the taiyoukai's forearms. Soft pants escaped her lips, as her femininity pressed firmly against his arousal and she silently cursed the fact that he was still partially dressed.

Sesshomaru inwardly smiled as his mate's thoughts registered in his mind. This was the power of their bond… of their mating. At close range, they were able to read each other's unprotected thoughts. Every sensation he experienced, so would Kikyou whether it was pleasure or pain. The longer they were together, the more intense the connection. In time, the taiyoukai could be miles away and still be in tune with his mate.

As a human, Kikyou was not fully aware of what the bond meant. As a priestess, she had been taught the basics about demons, their abilities and habits; however, there was a lot the humans did not know about them. With a secret smile, Sesshomaru decided it was time his mortal mate realized the power she now possessed.

Looking up, he saw Kikyou's head throw back with a look of pure ecstasy of her face. Her lips were parted as moans of pleasure escaped her throat, her hair floated behind her like a dark cloud and her alabaster skin glowed from the heat of their bodies.

Releasing one breast, the taiyoukai's arm snaked around Kikyou's waist, and up her back. Drawing her forward, his tongue darted out and slid sensuously between the valley of her breast. His hot mouth traveled over one ivory mound to its swollen peak, nipping it gently before his mouth closed over it completely.

Sesshomaru's free hand fondled the other breast. His fingers found its center and began a slow manipulation. As he rolled the swollen nub between his thumb and forefinger, Kikyou's gyrating hips moved faster. Closing his eyes against his own surge of feeling, the taiyoukai tested his mate's reception and transmitted his mental message.

"_Your impatience is most pleasing, my lady; however, there is no hurry." _

Kikyou's body exploded with sensation as her mate's mouth closed over her. The gentle suckling, the stroke of his tongue and the occasional nip of his teeth had her grinding her hips against him. She wanted… no, needed to get closer. Burrowing her fingers under the heavy swath of silvery hair, she strained against him until hearing him speak.

It was his voice and yet… it was not. It was Sesshomaru's tone, but he never spoke with such feeling. The message was sensual and laced with humor. This youkai would never speak to her in such a way, would he? Kikyou arched back as another spasm gripped her, it was then that she decided she had gone insane with desire.

"_Not insane, Kikyou," _the voice spoke again, _"but… that is very flattering."_

Her eyes fluttered open on hearing the voice again. Settling her hands on his shoulders, Kikyou pushed back with a questioning gaze forcing Sesshomaru to release his hold.

His face was expressionless, but his darkened orbs, pulsing need and wandering hands indicated his heightened state of arousal. Neither said a word, but the taiyoukai could see the wheels churning as her mind as she tried to decipher what had just occurred. As the implication finally sank in, Sesshomaru's brows creased in a frown to see Kikyou grab the lapels of her robe and draw them together.

"Explain!" Kikyou whispered imperiously. She stared expectantly down on her mate whose eyes narrowed at her tone.

"Need I?" The taiyoukai challenged.

Her passion filled eyes narrowed dangerously. "No… you cannot possibly…" Kikyou began.

"I can," the taiyoukai responded with a smug smirk. He was pleased, but not surprised by her astuteness. "And now you," he continued. "From the moment you placed your mark." His hands began to wander again. Long, capable fingers slid up the inside of his mate's thighs, before her hands clamped down on his wrists.

"Tell me," Kikyou demanded huskily. Although still in an aroused state, she wanted answers.

Resigned to the delay, Sesshomaru reclined back on his elbows. His hands held tight to Kikyou's thighs to prevent her moving; however, his mate remained straddled across his hips.

"As you know…" he began tiredly, "… once a youkai chooses a mate, their union is consummated by placing a mark. I assume you thought only the female was the recipient," he continued.

"I am aware that the markings are carried by both partners."

"Do you know why?" Sesshomaru questioned.

"It is an identifying mark… a signal to other youkai that a claim has been made and the bearer is no longer available."

"Is that the only reason for the mark?"

"Is it?" Kikyou countered.

Sitting up, Sesshomaru's arms loosely circled her waist. Looking into her eyes, he planned to hurry the explanation so they could continue to pursue their wanton pleasures.

"The mark also forms a connection… a bond, if you will," he informed her. "Emotions, thoughts even the slightest intentions are transmitted from you to your mate. It is a tool, necessary in times of danger or if one's family or home is threatened."

Kikyou was quiet as she considered his words. If they shared emotions and thoughts, why did she not sense his until he chose to reveal it? There must be a way to control it, but she would figure that out later.

Placing her hands on Sesshomaru's shoulders, Kikyou pushed him down on the mattress. His silver hair fanned out behind him as she leaned over him, her ebony locks spilling over his chest. With one hand placed flat on the mattress next to his head, Kikyou's other hand was free to explore the taiyoukai's body.

There was a gleam in his mate's eye and Sesshomaru smirked. The woman was deliberately trying to keep her mind blank to shut him out. He had to admit; her will was strong enough as he was only able to grasp a fragment of her thoughts.

Suddenly, she leaned down and pressed a kiss to the crescent moon on his forehead and he ceased thinking altogether. Her lips traveled down his temple to his ear. Capturing one lobe in her teeth, she nibbled gently and then slid her tongue up the pointed tips.

Sesshomaru's body jerked in response, but then so did Kikyou's. She had always wondered if he enjoyed their lovemaking. Since they shared these feelings, what better way to discover what he may never tell her.

Poised above him, Kikyou's explorations became more daring. She continued to explore the sensitive shell of his ear. Her hands moved sensually over his chest, the taut abdomen and lower. She heard her mate inhale sharply as her hand closed over him in an intimate caress, but the pleasure was not all his.

The woman was driving him mad. He had always enjoyed her touch and he tried to relax under her administrations. Kikyou's touch was bold, but gentle. Although her hands were meant to soothe, they made him want to explode.

"_So… there is a way to pierce that impenetrable armor." _Kikyou's mental voice held amusement as it intruded into Sesshomaru's mind. _"My senses tell me that you enjoy this, my lord." _

The taiyoukai's eyes flew open at the mental contact. Growling deep in his throat, Sesshomaru practically tore the robe from his mate's body. His eyes devoured her completely naked form and in one swift movement, he switched positions.

It happened so fast; Kikyou did not have time to react. She now found herself flat on her back with Sesshomaru looming over her. The taiyoukai had her arms pinned above her head, holding them both in a tight grip with one hand. The other hand began to explore her body as she had done his but a moment ago.

"_You learn fast, my lady." _Sesshomaru used their mental link, as his mouth was hot against her neck, his tongue gliding over the blue vein beating rapidly at the base of her throat.

Kikyou gasped and arched her back at the sensations coursing through the very fiber of her being. Her body lifted from the futon, its softness trying to regain contact with her mate's lean hardness.

Not one to miss an opportunity, Sesshomaru accepted Kikyou's offering. His lips left the rapid pulse at her neck and slid down to the heaving breast of his mate. Once again, his mouth closed over the rigid peak as his fingers stroked up her inner thigh until he found her womanly center.

Her mind cried out to him, but only a whimper escaped Kikyou's lips as Sesshomaru's fingers began their exquisite torture. Inwardly he smiled as his mate's body writhed in passionate agony. Her hips rose and fell in spasms, desperate to meet his demands. Kikyou wiggled furiously against the hold on her wrist, wanting to touch him in return.

Suddenly, he left her. Before Kikyou could release a moan of disappointment, Sesshomaru had rid himself of the last barrier of clothing and joined her again.

"Please…" Kikyou whispered through trembling lips. "I cannot wait a moment longer."

"You have waited long enough; have you not, my faithful Kikyou?" he stated huskily as he positioned himself above her.

With flaming cheeks, the new Lady of the West turned from her mate's all seeing eyes. Had he known all this time how she felt?

The woman rarely blushed, but when she did it was a beautiful sight. Creamy cheeks tinged with pink only increased his ardor. "Look at me, Kikyou," Sesshomaru commanded and waited as her head slowly swiveled in his direction.

Golden orbs turned amber, met and held those of the deepest mahogany. The taiyoukai never uttered another word, but… his mind told his mate things that set her heart aflutter. As they communicated mentally, Sesshomaru entered her with maddening slowness. Clutching his back in total abandon, Kikyou welcomed him into her warmth.

There was no need to hold back any longer, there was no need for barriers between them. Words she once thought were so important were no longer necessary. Kikyou did not need to hear them now, she never would. They were meager compared to what he had just shared with her.

Sesshomaru was right… they were different, but suitably matched. Their union was considered odd on every aspect, but Kikyou knew now, without a doubt, that it would work. The face they presented to the world were not who they really were, but in this place… within the privacy of these walls they could be themselves.

"This is the final step in our consummation; is it not, my lord?" Kikyou's desire filled voice questioned as she rose up to meet his downward thrust.

"No, meito oi," Sesshomaru answered throatily as they began their rhythmic dance "This is only the beginning."

xXxXx

Awasumaru's eyes fluttered open hearing someone moan softly beside him. Turning his head to the sound took some effort as his felt body felt weighted down. From where he lay, he could see Rin, Idzuna and Jaken gathered around a figure lying on a futon next to his.

The child made to speak, however, his dry mouth made it difficult. Awasumaru tried once more to move, but his body refused. Relaxing back on the futon, the boy decided to wait a moment and then try again.

As he lay there, the young half demon listened to the conversation around him. He could hear the others speaking in low tones and wondered what was going on. It was still dark outside; why was everyone still awake?

Hearing the moan again, Awasumaru turned his head back to the group gathered in the room. Someone was hurt; he could smell blood and herbal antiseptics. He started to rise again, when Jaken's voice stopped him.

"Where is Yoippari-sama?" the toad asked agitated. "The boy is most uncomfortable; he needs another dose of the painkiller."

"It is almost morning," Rin whispered. "Maybe we should awaken Kikyou-sama."

"No," Idzuna said firmly. "Yoippari-sama forbade us wake Lady Kikyou; she told us to wait for her return. It will not be much longer, Rin-chan; please be patient."

"I am trying," the youth said sadly. "But… Juun-san is in so much pain."

On hearing his brother's name, Awasumaru began to will his body to move. Juun had been hurt, but when and how and why was his mother was here? Forcing himself into a sitting position, the boy rolled to his hands and knees and crawled over to the group.

The half demon pushed through Jaken and Rin to look down on the pale figure lying on the futon.

"Juun-san!" Awasumaru croaked and moved to grab hold of his brother.

"No, young master," Jaken intervened. "You mustn't; he is injured."

"What happened to him?" the child questioned. "How was he injured?"

Rin and Jaken looked at each other strangely and Idzuna looked away.

"Tell me!" Awasumaru demanded of the toad and finally felt his body begin to respond.

"Do you not remember, young master?"

The half demon child's eyes grew wide as he recalled his journey to the village, leaving with Isamu and then coming upon his mother and the crazed human thirsting for demon blood. After that, he did not recall much. How did they get here and what happened?

"Mother?" The boy turned wide eyes to Rin.

"Your mother is fine, young master," Yoippari said as she entered the room. "She is resting."

The owl kneeled beside Juun, lifted his head gently and administered the anesthetic in small doses. Everyone was silent while the medicine took effect. As the boy began to settle, Yoippari, Rin and Idzuna turned him over and began changing the bandages. Once the area was exposed, no one looked up as Awasumaru gasped and drew back from the sight.

Images flooded the young half demon's head as he saw the claw marks across Juun's back. "Did I… did I do this?" he asked horrified. More images came and went; as the reality of what occurred crashed down upon him, tears sprang to the boy's eyes. "I did," he whispered and cried out in anguish. "It was me… _I_ hurt my brother!"

"Awasu-san…" Rin barely managed to say before the boy turned and bolted from the room.

xXxXx

The pounding of small feet disturbed the best sleep Sesshomaru had had in five years. This was all because of the woman burrowed in his side, her sleep clearly unaffected by the noise radiating in his keen ears.

As another sound intruded, Sesshomaru sat up slowly with a frown. Someone was crying; as far as he knew, that was unheard of here in the Westernlands. Listening more intensely, the taiyoukai realized it was his son.

Sesshomaru moved gingerly, careful not awaken the sleeping woman at his side. He reluctantly inched from under the long, silken leg thrown across his thighs and the arm thrown about his waist. Rising from the bed, he donned the kimono and hakamas discarded earlier and stepped out of his room.

Walking slowly down the corridor, the sobs grew louder and Sesshomaru stopped knowing the boy was headed his way. Awasumaru had keyed into Kikyou's scent and came in search of his only comfort.

The distraught young half demon followed his nose. He gave no thought to where he was headed; he only wanted to find his mother. As more images flittered through his mind, he grew more upset. What had happened to him? Why had he attacked his own mother and his brother? Was this what it meant to be a demon?

Awasumaru let out another wail and ran faster. He did not want to be a demon anymore, not if it meant hurting the people he cared about. Now he knew why humans feared them… why some even hated them. They really were savages like everyone said, even a half demon like him.

Rounding the corner of the upper corridor, the child skidded to a halt as his father stood before him. Instead of moving forward, the boy leaned on the wall with his head down. His hair was in disarray and hung over his eyes, shielding his face.

Neither of the two moved, neither spoke. The father could offer no words of comfort and the son would not ask. Sesshomaru stood silently and studied his son, while Awasumaru studied the floor. Suddenly, the boy exploded.

"What are we!" the half demon child cried out. "Why do we hurt people!"

Sesshomaru did not answer; he did not move as Awasumaru waited. The air was thick with the boy's emotions; his anger grew at his father's silence and radiated within the corridor.

"Answer me!" he snapped and stomped forward. "Why do we have these powers? So that we can kill or make everyone fear us!" As his father still did not answer, Awasumaru clenched his small fist and yelled to the top of his lungs in anguish.

"**Talk to me!!"**

What was this strange feeling in his chest, Sesshomaru wondered. Each question thrown at him by his son left a great gaping void. He had never concerned himself with such matters; therefore, he had no answers.

Awasumaru's last outburst had woken Kikyou. As he stood observing his son, he could hear the woman moving about making herself presentable to come out to their son. As the shoji slid open, the taiyoukai experience an unfamiliar feeling of relief at having his mate at his side.

"Awasumaru," Kikyou whispered and felt the tension in the air between father and son. "You are awake." She moved forward only to be stopped by her son's words.

"I hurt him," he whimpered. "I hurt Juun-san!" Pointing to Sesshomaru accusingly, he spat angrily, "I hurt my brother and he can't tell me why!"

Kikyou experienced the same sensation as her mate, although unlike him, she recognized the feeling of helplessness. "I am sorry," she whispered and moved towards her child, but Sesshomaru put out a hand to stop her.

"_I must help him," _the taiyoukai began communicating through their link. _"I have to help him, but…" _

Although he left the rest unsaid, Kikyou understood. Looking at her son's still figure, she had only one answer for them both.

"_Tell him the truth," _she responded in the same manner; it was as simple as that.

Sesshomaru nodded and moved forward to stand in front of the now silent child. A muscle twitched in the taiyoukai's jaw, as his son stubbornly refused to acknowledge him. Looking down on the boy's bent head, that foreign, hollow feeling returned again.

Exhaling slowly, Sesshomaru did something he had never done before. Kneeling in front of his son, the taiyoukai placed a hand under his son's chin, lifted his face and looked into his eyes.

"I do not have the answers you seek, my son." Sesshomaru informed the child in even tones. "In truth, I have never thought about it."

"The demon blood that flows within your body… the blood that you inherited from me," Sesshomaru began stoically, "… has the ability to dominate your humanness."

"Intense anger, rage or even extreme desperation serves as a stimulus," the taiyoukai continued. "Your demon blood takes over; however, your human body is not strong enough to sustain such power nor control it and in the end, it will kill you."

Ignoring the gasps between both mother and son, Sesshomaru plunged ahead.

"In this state of mind… you recognize neither family nor friend. Everyone is your enemy, everyone… your opponent," he said. "To fight, destroy, maim and… kill is your only thought, your only desire. You feel nothing, you care for nothing and no one… not even your own death."

Awasumaru's eyes stretched. His bronze orbs grew wide with fear as he considered his father's words. The boy's shoulders slumped in defeat and he sadly lowered his head.

"I just… I don't want to hurt anyone else." The half demon child's eyes filled with tears. "Please, chichi-ue, help me."

"I will, Awasumaru." Sesshomaru's voice was aggressive as he leaned forward. "We shall find the answers together, my son. I shall see to it that you never hurt anyone again. Unless," he added meaningfully, "you feel it is necessary."

Looking deep into his Sesshomaru's eyes, the boy believed his father meant what he said. Awasumaru understood what he meant by 'necessary'. There were demons and humans alike, who took advantage of their weaker beings. Someone needed to protect the ones unable to protect themselves and he planned to be one of those individuals.

"Thank you, chichi-ue." Awasumaru's lip trembled as he tried to smile. "I am sorry for yelling at you before. I was… I only…"

Arms surrounding and pulling him close stopped the child's ramblings. For the first time since the night of his birth, Sesshomaru held his son in his arms.

Surprise held Awasumaru still; his wide eyes looked over his father's shoulder to his mother standing back with a serene smile. Returning her smile, the boy snuggled deeper into the arms holding him tight.

As the sun rose in the Westernlands, the small corridor was bathed in morning light. Kikyou stood quietly and looked down on the two silver heads so close together. Smiling, her eyes were drawn to the portrait of the Inu no Taisho and she marveled at how much her son looked like the majestic figure of his grandfather.

Releasing his father, Awasumaru said, "I have to go back and make sure Juun-san is all right. Will I see you at breakfast, chichi-ue?"

"Yes," Sesshomaru stood and looked down his own flesh and blood. "I will inform Jaken of our need to travel immediately."

"Really… but, where are we going?" Awasumaru asked, thinking it was not a good time to leave with his brother ill.

"To find the answer to your questions, of course," the taiyoukai said, sounding more like his old self. "There is no sense waiting."

"Yes, father." Awasumaru smiled. Turning to his mother, the boy asked, "I promise to come home as soon as father and I return from our journey."

"We are home, Awasu-san." Kikyou smiled at her son's shocked expression. "It seems I have finally made an honest youkai of your father," she teased, ignoring the pointed look Sesshomaru sent her way.

"Huh?" Awasumaru looked baffled.

"Just know that Juun and I will be here awaiting your return," Kikyou clarified.

"Do you mean that we can stay here… all of us?" Awasumaru asked shocked.

"Yes," Kikyou said. "We can stay."

The little half demon let out a loud whoop as he took off down the hall. Sesshomaru cringed at the abuse to his delicate ears in the confined space and turned to enter his rooms.

Kikyou turned to her mate's retreating form, but chose not to follow him. He needed time alone. Sesshomaru had most likely given more of himself in the last few hours, than he had his entire life.

His thanks was guff, but fleeting as it touched her mind and she responded in kind. Turning to head to Awasumaru's room and check on Juun, Kikyou, once again, looked to the portrait of Sesshomaru's father.

Tilting her head to the side, she frowned and moved closer to examine the stoic expression of the Inu no Taisho. He was smiling before, wasn't he? Shaking her head, Kikyou inwardly laughed at her own foolishness and continued down the corridor.

xXxXx

With multiple cushions piled at his back, Juun sat propped against the wall of the room he shared with Awasumaru. Due to the anesthetic, the pain from the wounds on his back was minimal.

Kikyou had come and bathed him in a strange sort of liquid. The blind child felt the texture was denser than that of drinking water and it seemed to maintain its temperature without being heated. Once his bath was complete, Juun was able to move around a little and was able to sit up.

He was facing the sun, the boy realized as he felt the warmth on his face. Both Yoippari and Kikyou had assured Juun that he would heal quickly. That was good to hear, as he hated sitting idle.

Everyone had come to visit, except Awasumaru. Was his little brother avoiding him?

Worried, the blind child had asked Kikyou about him. His foster mother had only replied that his brother would be to see him soon. Juun simply nodded and kept his face turned to engawa and warmth of the sun.

Finally, he felt Awasumaru's presence. Juun sensed the boy standing a few feet way, but he did not approach. Frowning at his brother's hesitation, the blind child turned.

"Come here, Awasumaru," Juun bade and patted the seat next to him.

Tilting his head to the side, the blind child listened and heard his little brother's feet shuffling across the floor.

"Stop dragging your feet, otouto-san, and hold your head up," Juun said, knowing his brother's habits. Hearing Awasumaru change his gait made him smile. At least his little brother still listened to him.

Feeling the quiet half demon take a seat beside him, the older boy waited.

"How are you feeling, Juun-san?" Awasumaru asked.

"I am much better now," the blind child stated. "How about you?"

"I'm fine," the boy began solemnly. "I'm… I'm sorry, nii-san!" Awasumaru's voice erupted, full of anguish. "I wasn't… I wasn't myself." The younger boy grabbed Juun's hand. "Something inside made me do it," he cried. "Please… please forgive me, brother!"

Placing an arm around the distraught child's shoulder, Juun pulled him close. The movement caused him much pain, but he did not care. Awasumaru needed to be comforted; his little brother needed to know that he understood.

"Calm down, Awasu-san," the older boy said calmly, "There is nothing to forgive."

"But… I hurt you!" Awasumaru cried, continuing to punish himself.

"It was not you!" Juun snapped. "It was whatever was controlling you." The blind child had enough of his little brother's whining. "Did you want to hurt me?"

"No!" the half demon barked venomously. "Never… I would never want to hurt you; you are my big brother."

This made Juun smile. The whining had stopped and his aggressive little brother had resurfaced.

"Then shut up about it." Juun said calmly and gave his brother's hand a squeeze. "Youbo-sama told me what happened, but I know you, Awasumaru," the blind child continued. "You could no more harm me than I could you. That is how it is between us brothers."

A wide smile graced the young half demon's face and he slid closer to Juun. The two sat in a comfortable silence and absorbed the sounds of nature from outside.

"I hear you will be leaving again soon," the older boy said suddenly.

"Today," Awasumaru responded. "Chichi-ue is looking for a way to help me, so that I won't hurt you or anyone again."

"It seems you have bonded with your father, Awasu-san." Juun's voice was amused. "That is quite a change from the last time we talked."

The half demon child stuttered as his brain scrambled for a response to his brother's statement. Ducking his head, the child finally admitted to his newfound hero worship of his paternal taiyoukai parent.

The two boys continued to talk. The more they talked, the more Awasumaru relaxed and marveled at his brother's resilience. The younger child told his brother about his father, the Westernlands, the council and about his new trainer Mouko. Sometime later, Jaken arrived to tell the young demon that his father awaited him.

"I have to go now, Juun-san," The younger boy announced and leaned forward to hug his brother. "Get better so I can show you around when I return!"

At Juun's nod, Awasumaru followed behind the demon toad.

xXxXx

"How long will you be away?"

Sesshomaru stood on the engawa and turned to husky voice of his mate. As she approached, he noticed Kikyou carried the Tensiega and the Tokijin in her arms.

"I expect only a few days," he stated, moving forward to relieve her of the weight of the swords. After securing the weapons at his side, the taiyoukai reached out to caress the creamy cheek of his mate and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

Her hair was left unbound and flowed down her back. Kikyou wore a silver kimono with a design of red bellflowers interwoven at the collar, wrist and hem. The fabric was held together by a red obi accentuating her small waist.

She had dressed for him and for her new status as Lady of the West, but Sesshomaru was not foolish enough to think this would be a daily occurrence. He knew as soon as he was gone, the woman would return to those hideous kesos and hakamas.

The taiyoukai was pleased, however, that she chose not to powder her face or rouge her lips. He had an appreciation for her natural beauty and traced the outline of her mouth with his fingertip.

"You guard is down," Kikyou whispered and smiled wistfully at her mate's thoughts. Moving into Sesshomaru's embrace, she leaned into him, slid her hands up his back and began a slow massage.

Under her comforting manipulation, she felt him relax. Her mate's hands slid up her back and began mimicking her movements.

"What will happen once you reach your destination?" Kikyou asked and sighed as his fingers hit a tense spot.

"To stop our son's transformation, I will need to give something of myself."

Pulling back, she looked up at him with questioning eyes.

"Give something of yourself?"

"There is no need for concern, meito oi," Sesshomaru's voice lowered suggestively. "My major organs shall remain intact."

Kikyou's eyes flew to his face and his expression was as stoic as usual. A slight smile graced her lips as she realized the taiyoukai's attempt at humor.

"That is good to know, my lord," she retorted sassily and injected her own brand of humor. "However, just to be sure, I plan to investigation thoroughly once you return." Releasing her mate, Kikyou turned and headed for the door.

Turning at the entrance, she looked back to find Sesshomaru's appreciative, smoldering gaze upon her and shivered with delight at the mental promise he sent her way.

xXxXx

With hands on her hips, Pyuuma looked down at the table in disgusts. Mouko had consumed the equivalent of the morning, midday and evening meal all in one setting. If his appetite was any indication, one would have thought that he was pregnant instead of her.

As her mate readied himself to attend the council, she began the task of cleaning up the mess he had left. Pyuuma rolled up her sleeves and went to reach for the first bowl; however, a swift knock on the shoji drew her attention.

It was still early, but with her mate an active member of the council, Pyuuma was used to such interruptions. Jadoku and Lord Kaguma stopped by frequently and unannounced. Raion and Hikyuu also stopped by often. Although Mouko seemed oblivious, the lioness sensed a growing attraction between the two.

Pyuuma slid open the shoji and gasped in surprise. The one person she thought to never grace her doors now stood before her.

"Lord Sesshomaru!"

The unwavering stare still made her uneasy. Bowing nervously, Pyuuma stepped back and invited, "Please come in."

Wordlessly, Sesshomaru entered their small abode. He had to practically duck under the frame to enter. Looking around, he raised an eyebrow at the scantly furnished area. The taiyoukai turned to the lioness to inquire on Mouko's whereabouts, but Awasumaru entered the open shoji and smiled a greeting.

"Lady Pyuuma!" the child exclaimed. "It is good to see you again."

"Awasu-san," the lioness gave a tinkling laugh and crouched down to hug the boy. "It is good to see you too. Are you going to council today?"

"No… not today." The boy moved closer and said, "Chichi-ue and I are leaving on an important journey."

"Oh… I see," Pyuuma responded. That must be the reason Sesshomaru came in search of Mouko. If one councilman was away, another must take over his assignments until he returned.

The look of disappointment that crossed the lioness face was fleeting, as she did not want Awasumaru to see it. The boy was too perceptive. Sesshomaru leaving meant that she would have less time to spend with her mate.

"Well now…" Mouko's voice said cheerily. "This is unexpected!"

"Sesshomaru-san… Awasu-san," the tiger bowed in dramatic fashion. "What brings you to my humble abode?"

The inu youkai had turned from watching the lioness expression as Mouko entered the room. As always, that stupid smile was plastered to his face causing Sesshomaru to smirk before approaching the tiger.

"Awasumaru and I must leave today." Sesshomaru's tone was brusque and business-like. "We have important matters to attend and I require your assistance."

Mouko moved to stand next to his mate and studied the taiyoukai. From Sesshomaru's tone, the tiger could tell this was something serious.

"Would you like me to accompany you?" he inquired.

With a derisive snort, Sesshomaru declined the invitation. Mouko, as usual, was unperturbed by the dismissal; however, he noticed the hotheaded Pyuuma took offense. To soothe her ruffled feathers, he went on to explain.

"Our journey is not one of danger, but of enlightenment." Sesshomaru informed them. "Mouko-san," he addressed the tiger. "I have asked Jadoku-san to divide our duties amongst the other council members. You will return to the Westernlands. Once there, you will assist Kik…" he paused, "…my mate in her endeavors."

The pair of green and topaz eyes, jerked up at the taiyoukai's correction. Pyuuma's mouth hung open, but Mouko recovered quickly enough. "So… I take it Lady Kikyou is back in the west," he said slyly.

"Yes," Sesshomaru was abrupt, ignoring the tiger's insinuation. "It seems the woman has decided to stay for the duration."

"Was that by your invitation or did the woman storm the castle?" Mouko chuckled.

The withering glare Sesshomaru sent his way had Awasumaru and Pyuuma stepping back a pace, but the tiger's smile only broadened.

"You will travel with the woman to retrieve her sword," the taiyoukai began stiffly. "The Shoushou no Tsurugi will remain in your possession until our return. I expect Awasumaru and I will only be away a few days."

"In that case, I shall take Pyuuma with me," Mouko began. "As my mate is with child, I must keep an eye on her as well."

The petite lioness cringed as Sesshomaru's gaze shifted in her direction. His face was impassive as he studied her small frame before sliding over to Awasumaru. His gaze lingered on his son for a moment and then turned back to the tiger.

"That is acceptable," he said simply. "Come, Awasuamru." Sesshomaru moved towards his son and briefly touched the boy's shoulder before exiting.

After his father left, the half demon child turned to Mouko and Pyuuma. "Chichi-ue offers his congratulations!" he said excitedly and bowed before heading out the door.

xXxXx

The place was as dreary and dismal as the last time he had visited. The perpetual mist nearly clouded his keen eyesight, but his ears clearly detected the rhythmic hammering in the distance. Lifting his sleeping son higher on his shoulder, Sesshomaru turned to the sound.

Awasumaru had fallen asleep halfway through their journey to Totousai's abode. It was the aftereffects of the transformation. Not even the clang of the demon forger's tools could awaken the boy.

Totousai sensed Sesshomaru's presence before he landed. Thanks to Yoippari, he had been forewarned. The demon forger was aware of the reason for the visit and was prepared to answer any questions to assist the taiyoukai and his son. However, there were still things he could not yet reveal.

Hearing Sesshomaru enter his work area, the demon forger put down his hammer and turned to his guest.

"Well, now this is a rare honor," Totousai began and beamed a toothless smile. "To be graced with your presence several times in one century." Gasping in feigned surprise, the demon forger looked at the sleeping child in Sesshomaru's arms.

"I see you have brought a guest," he said. "Are you collecting an entourage of children?"

"You are not amusing," Sesshomaru muttered stiffly. "Stop acting the fool, old man. You are fully aware that this is my son."

"Your son?" Totousai looked baffled. "I didn't know…"

The demon forger's words ended abruptly as Sesshomaru gripped the hilt of his sword.

"I have no time for your foolishness, Totousai," the taiyoukai snapped. "You know why I am here."

Totousai smirked and then muttered something about 'having no sense of humor'. Putting down his hammer, he crossed his arms and presented his serious face.

"Yoippari informed me the boy has experienced his first mutation."

"And… his last," Sesshomaru said meaningfully.

Raising an eyebrow at the protective tone, the demon forger smiled inwardly. This was not the time for jesting as the taiyoukai meant business. However, he could not help the exultation he felt that the son of his long time friend had finally come around.

Reaching behind him, Totousai pulled out a large gripping tool. Waving the instrument before the taiyoukai, the demon forger had a gleam in his eye.

"I assume you are here to stop the transformations." At Sesshomaru's nod, Totousai continued. "Then you know what is required," he gave a chuckle at the prospect of inflicting some pain as he extracted a fang from that proud head.

"Hmph!" Sesshomaru gave a smug smirk. "I would not give you the satisfaction." Flicking his wrist, he tossed something from his hand. The item landed at the foot of the stone that the demon forger sat upon.

Looking on the ground, Totousai sighed with disappointment. Sesshomaru was no fool; he had extracted his own fangs. Now he knew why the taiyoukai was tighter lipped than usual.

With his triumph stolen, Totousai bent to retrieve the fang and notice there were two. Turning them over in his hand, he examined them and inquired.

"Does this mean the boy requires two swords?"

"It does," Sesshomaru responded. "You will forge two _uchigatanas_," he instructed. "Awasumaru is an ambidextrous wielder with a swift draw and his sword arms are evenly matched in strength. In a few years and with more practice, his natural abilities will rival my own."

Totousai closed his eyes and scratched his jaw. In his mind, he began designing the next master swords of the inu lineage. "This may take some time," he informed the taiyoukai. "At least three days, I should think."

"Good," Sesshomaru said and took a seat away from the flames and heat of the furnace. Reclining against the wall, he settled his sleeping son's form on his chest. "That will give my fangs time to grow back and for us to discuss other matters, Totousai."

"Other matters?" The old youkai responded absently, pulled from his creative thoughts.

"Yes," Sesshomaru smirked. "There is the matter of one's destiny. Namely mine, Awasumaru's and Kikyou's. I want to know everthing," he demanded. "I want to know why a human was chosen as my mate and by whom. I want a full briefing of my son's preordained future and about this upcoming crusade to save mankind."

Sesshomaru stopped suddenly. Glancing in the taiyoukai's direction, Totousai noticed his eyes were closed as if he too had fallen asleep.

The demon forger knew Sesshomaru's next question. The Inu no Taisho's son had come a long way, but some things would never change. The silence stretched and knowing the taiyoukai's stubbornness, Totousai encouraged gently.

"And… Lady Kikyou?" he asked. "What was your question about the ex-priestess?"

Never opening his eyes, Sesshomaru asked bluntly, "How much time is left of her life?"

xXxXx

"These humans seem very nice."

Pyuuma stood next to her mate and observed Kikyou conversing with the villagers. The lioness had traveled with them to retrieve the sword that Sesshomaru had mentioned the day before.

The priestess that had healed Raion, had led them to a large lake not far from this village. Kikyou had informed Mouko that the sword was at the bottom. As her mate went to dive in, he was told that was not necessary.

Moving to the edge of the lake, Kikyou had closed her eyes and raised her hands to form a lotus. Suddenly, her body was bathed in a pure white light. Ripples appeared on the lakes surface and Pyuuma gasped to see an ancient sword rise from the water.

The lioness looked on in awe as the weapon hovered in the air before floating towards the ex-miko. The sword, encased in its sheath, landed lightly in Kikyou's outstretched arms; she then turned and handed it over to Mouko for safekeeping.

Afterwards they headed to the village. The Lady of the West had wanted to check on the men that were injured a few days ago.

Once they arrived, they were flocked by the villagers each eager to talk with Kikyou. They inquired after Awasumaru and Juun on hearing that both boys were hurt by the ronin imposter and asked when they would be returning.

Disappointment rippled through the crowd to hear that they would not return on a permanent basis, but Kikyou reassured everyone that they would make frequent visits to care for her patients.

"She is quite an impressive woman," Pyuuma stated, as she watched the ex-miko interact with the old man called Shinpachi. "I can see how she caught the attention of Sesshomaru."

Mouko only nodded silently as he looked at the woman that reminded so much of Midoriko. Where he and his first love had failed, Kikyou and Sesshomaru would succeed and he was happy for them.

Looking down on the lioness at his side, Mouko could only smile. He had no regrets from the past. There would always be a place in his heart for the human priestess. After all, it was because of Midoriko that he still held true to his beliefs. Thanks to her influence, he was able to love and appreciate Pyuuma's human qualities.

Placing an arm about her waist, Mouko drew his mate close and whispered. "You are quite an impressive woman also, my love."

xXxXx

Although Totousai had said three days, Awasumaru's uchigatanas were finished in two. The craftsmanship was remarkable and Sesshomaru silently applauded the old youkai's skills.

They had left the demon forger's abode earlier that morning, leaving behind a smiling Totousai. Awasumaru had kept the old geezer entertained as the taiyoukai took time to reflect on the answers to his questions. As he soared through the sky, Sesshomaru recalled the conversation…

"_Before Naraku was defeated," Totousai began. "Yoippari paid me a visit and told me about a vision she had experienced." _

"_The vision indicated that your chosen mate would be a human. Not just any human, mind you." The demon forger hastened to add. "However, knowing you and the way you felt about humans, I hard a hard time believing what I was hearing. I had never doubted Yoippari before, but the story seemed so absurd that I sought confirmation elsewhere." _

"_You once said to me, Sesshomaru, that the gods did not interfere in our business," Totousai continued. "I must tell you that you are wrong in that assumption." _

"_After speaking with Yoippari, I traveled to the deepest bowels of the earth to talk with my old mentor, Ama-Tsu-Mara - the god of blacksmiths." _

"_It was he that confirmed Yoippari's vision. He explained that it was during the annual 'Assembly of the Gods' that you and Kikyou were paired. It seems the priestess was a favorite of the gods Okuni-Nushi and Sukuna-Biko. They felt her sudden death robbed the human world of one of the greatest healers and they decided to aid in her resurrection."_

"_Tsuki-yomi and his sister, Amaterasu chose you as her partner," Totousai plunged ahead. "According to Ama-Tsu-Mara-dono, the reason is unknown." _

"_During the assembly, your names were presented to Benzai-tennyo and Aizen-Myoo. It was a surprise, but the decision was nearly unanimous. Every god, with the exception of three, agreed to the pairing." _

"_My old mentor then informed me of the method of resurrection using Midoriko's sword. It was only when the two of you showed up here… together that I began to believe. It was also during that visit that I began Kikyou's revival." _

"_So, there you have it, my boy," Totousai finished his exposition. "If you want to blame someone, blame the gods." _

Awasuamru leaning over his shoulder interrupted Sesshomaru's musings.

"Will I ever be able to fly, chichi-ue!" the boy asked, enjoying the feel of the wind in his hair. Peering over the side of his fathers back, we watched the hem of his father's kimono and hakamas. The fabric flowed around his lower torso and made it appear that he had no limbs.

The taiyoukai produced an elegant snort at his son's question, but remained silent. After his conversation with Totousai, he determined that they could not return to the Westernlands just yet. They had already made one detour and now, there was one last place to go.

Awasumaru was not offended by the unanswered question. The boy was becoming used to his father's idiosyncrasies. However, he was concerned about the last place they had just left.

Looking over his shoulder, the half demon child saw the receding lush landscape they were leaving behind. The castle had been magnificent, almost rivaling theirs at the Westernlands.

His father had not explained the reason for the brief visit and Awasumaru recalled their short stay...

"_This place is huge!" he gasped as they were shown into the main hall. After twirling in every direction, the boy joined his father in the foyer. _

_Sesshomaru did not take a seat; therefore, neither did Awasumaru. They stood patiently until a servant entered and opened the shoji directly in front of them. _

"_My Lady," the servant said and stepped back. "Lord Sesshomaru of the Westernlands." _

_The servant bowed as a woman stepped across the threshold and Awasumaru's mouth dropped open. Before him stood the most beautiful female youkai he had ever seen. _

_The figure was tall and slender, almost as tall as his father with silver hair streaming down her back falling well below her waist. Unlike his hair, the woman's was streaked with black stripes and her large green eyes were hypnotic. _

_Her figure could only be described as buxom, even to the half demon child. The boy felt his color rising, but could not help himself. _

"_Sesshomaru," the woman said. "It as been a long time since you have graced us with your presence." _

_Even her voice was mesmerizing, Awasumaru thought. _

"_Greetings, Lady OniYuri." Sesshomaru inclined his head slightly in the woman's direction. "I do not require much of your time as I am in a hurry; therefore, I shall be brief." _

"_You usually are, dear boy," the woman said sarcastically. Turning to the boy at his side, she raised an elegantly arched brow and inquired. "I assume this is your son." _

"_Yes," Sesshomaru's response was abrupt. _

"_Your name, child," Lady OniYuri demanded of the boy. _

"_Uh… ah…" he blushed and stuttered. "Awasumaru…" he finally managed. "I am Awasumaru of the Westernlands."_

"_Hmph!" Lady OniYuri smiled. "It is a pleasure to meet you." _

_The half demon's head jerked up at the friendly tone and he returned the youkai's smile. "It is a pleasure to meet you too." _

_Turning back to his father, Lady OniYuri's smile faded. "Come with me," she stated, turned and reentered the room. _

_As Awasumaru moved forward, Sesshomaru's voice stopped him. _

"_You will remain here, Awasumaru." His voice indicated no argument. "I will return shortly." _

The feel of them descending, brought the child back to the present. Looking down, Awasumaru saw that they were indeed landing, but it was in the middle of nowhere.

Sesshomaru's feet landed softly in the dense forest. His son hopped from his back to the ground and looked around with questioning eyes.

The taiyoukai could sense the questions churning in the boy's mind. However, just like his mother, Awasumaru tried to find his own answers before asking. Right now he was probably wondering what they were doing here in this secluded spot, just as he had wondered about Lady OniYuri.

Old habits died hard; it was not in his nature to explain his actions. Sesshomaru realized there would be changes to having a readymade family, but it would take him some time to adjust.

Subtlety lifting his nose in the air, the taiyoukai inhaled deeply and a small smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. It would not be long, he thought and took a seat under a nearby tree.

"Sit with me, Awasumaru," he said and then added as an afterthought. "Be patient, my son, we shall return home soon."

Without a word, the boy moved forward, removed the new swords from his back and took a seat next to his father. Totousai-sama had asked him to trust his father. With the demon forger's guidance, he was beginning to understand a bit more about the taiyoukai that was his father. If he wanted him to be patient, then he would.

The two sat for hours it seemed. Sesshomaru's eyes were closed as he leaned against the tree and was still as a marble statue. Still under the effects of the transformation, Awasumaru dozed periodically. Just as his eyes were drifting shut, the half demon felt his father move.

Sesshomaru rose slowly and moved a short distance away from the tree. Awasumaru remained seated and waited. Suddenly, he heard footsteps coming their way and both turned to the edge of the clearing as a body burst through the brush.

"Ah… ha!" The figure stopped directly in front his father with his hands on the hilt of his sword. "I knew it was you, Sesshomaru! I'd know your stench anywhere!"

Awasumaru stood hurriedly and his eyes grew wide that someone had the nerve to address his father in that manner. Looking over in his direction, the boy could only gap at what he saw.

Sesshomaru was smiling. It was a cross between wry amusement and something equally sinister. With his hand on the hilt of the Tokijin, he moved forward to confront his opponent.

"After all this time, I see you have yet to learn any manners." Sesshomaru spoke with dead calm. "It's been a long time, Inuyasha," he said as he drew his sword. "Now, come and greet your brother properly."

To be continued…


	28. Part II: Ceasefire

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha; this is only a fanfic.

**Authors Notes: **Hi everyone! I apologize for the delay in posting. I left for on wonderful holiday and returned to total chaos, but I won't bore you with the details. However, if you find this chapter lacking, I was unable to give it the full attention it deserved. I anticipated a longer chapter, but I just could not make you guys wait any longer for me to work out the kinks. That would have taken another week and I just could not do that.

Thank you all for reviewing and a special to my anon's: dsavage – I hope I sort of answered your question, Z.M. – I'm glad you noticed that particular scene, wingless angel and peace. Welcome… Venttianne, Kanamelover, joyrid3 and David Windsor, I appreciate your comments.

* * *

**Part II**

_**To put the world in order, we must first put the nation in order. To put the nation in order, we must put the family in order. To put the family in order, we must cultivate our personal life; and to cultivate our personal life, we must set our hearts right.**_

**Chapter 28: Ceasefire **

Looking up into the clear blue sky, Kikyou knew that winter was not far away. The ground of the Westernlands was littered with fallen leaves and projected the coopery tones of fall.

Dressed in a white keso and deep violet hakamas, the Lady of the West, accompanied by Pyuuma, moved out into the gardens. Rin and Idzuna had headed down to the lake to pick a few of the remaining flowers and Juun had decided to join them. The boy had finally healed aided by the healing waters, but the scar was permanent.

"You should be resting, Pyuuma-san," Kikyou informed her chaperone. "You have been up since dawn."

"I am not tired, my lady," the lioness laughed. "I find that I have a lot of energy these days."

"I understand, but you must not overexert yourself." Kikyou stopped next to a bush and lowered her basket. "I had a lot of energy with Awasumaru during the day; however, it waned considerably by nightfall and I was able to sleep soundly."

"That is true," Pyuuma smiled. "I am so busy during the day that by the time Mouko arrives home, I am exhausted."

"Which is why I was suggesting a rest," Kikyou said knowingly. "You will have a bit of energy left to spend time with your mate."

"Ah… I see," the lioness blushed, finally understanding. Looking down on the human woman as she picked herbs, Pyuuma marveled at how she could look so delicate yet be so strong.

Kikyou's hair was pulled back in a ponytail and the hem of her hakamas was smudged with dirt. By appearances, she did not look like a lady of her station. However, as soon as she spoke or moved, one knew differently.

By spending time with her here in the Westernlands, Pyuuma's admiration for the human had grown. How Kikyou had managed so many years without knowing where she stood with Sesshomaru and to have bared his child alone, to her, seemed unbearable. It made her appreciate the closeness she shared with Mouko even more.

"Our relationship is different, Pyuuma-san." Kikyou fathomed the lioness thoughts and continued to collect her herbs. "There is no need for pity," the ex-miko continued. "What Sesshomaru and I share is somewhat… unique. You may not understand our ways… nor sometimes do we, but I appreciate your concern."

"No… Lady Kikyou," Pyuuma hastened to reassure her. "Never pity… I only wondered…"

"It is not our nature to openly display our affection, but…" Kikyou interrupted, stilled her hands and turned to the half demon at her side. "… I am happy, Pyuuma-san."

The lioness could only smile. She guessed someone as staid as Sesshomaru deserved to be loved too and who better than Kikyou. Awasumaru was more than happy that his parents were finally together; therefore, who was she to judge?

Suddenly, both women stilled as they keyed into a strong aura. This was no minor demon approaching, but one of the daiyoukai caliber. Rising to her feet, Kikyou turned in time to see the children running towards them.

"Kikyou-sama!" Rin yelled. Idzuna and Juun must have sensed the arrival of their unannounced guest. As the children reached them, Kikyou and Pyuuma looked up to see a figure descending into their midst.

Landing gracefully, Lady OniYuri surveyed the faces in front of her. She saw two women, a younger human girl and two children, one human, the other a demon.

"Well now," the daiyoukai sniffed. "Who would have imagined; humans residing in the Westernlands. You have accomplished quite a feat, young woman." Lady OniYuri turned and raised an arched brow to the disheveled woman in the violet hakamas. "Lady Kikyou; is it?"

Kikyou returned the woman's stare, also raising a haughty brow to match that of her guest. The woman was beautiful with her flowing mane of silver and black hair. Her green eyes, a few shades darker than her sea green kimono were wide and intelligent. Tucked into the emerald green obi at her waist, was a sword with a golden hilt.

"Yes… it is, but it seems you have the advantage," the ex-miko said impassively, wishing she had brought her yumi.

Mouko was in the underground chambers; however, Pyuuma had her spear, but in her condition and with the children around Kikyou did not want things to escalate.

Moving forward, the Lady of the West addressed the daiyoukai. "May I ask who you are and what your business is here?"

xXxXx

Sparks flew from the blades as the Tokijin and Tessaiga clashed. Inuyasha snarled; Sesshomaru smirked as they came together in a furious whirl of demonic energy. A gust of wind exploded through the forest and the fallen leaves scattered in the wake of the youkai brother's battle.

Inuyasha fell back, as the air pressure from the tip of the Tokijin ripped through his keso. _"Damn!" _thought the hanyou. After all this time, Sesshomaru was not lacking in skills. His brother still moved with the elegant, effortless grace that he had reluctantly come to admire.

Blocking an overhead strike, Inuyasha attempted to force his brother back with the weight of the Tessaiga. Gripping the hilt in both hands, the hanyou twisted his wrists and thrust the blade upward. He sliced into thin air, of course, but gave a cocky, self-satisfied grin at seeing wisps of silver hair float to the ground.

"What's the matter, Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha leered and could not resist a taunt. "Gettin' old or somethin'? Seems you're a bit slower than ya' used to be or… maybe I'm just a bit faster?"

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow and, in a flash, disappeared. "Only your mouth, little brother," the taiyoukai's voice echoed in the air. Suddenly, he appeared behind Inuyasha and slashed downward with his sword.

Sensing his brother's presence, the hanyou sprang back and barely avoided the gleaming blade. With another leap, he jumped out of range and grimaced at feeling his hair fall loose about his shoulders.

Inuyasha now wore his hair in one long thick braid down his back. Since living in Kagome's time, the hanyou had refused to cut his silver locks to fit the more traditional mode of his mate's time.

On that side of the well, he maintained his human form. Inuyasha's hair was as dark as Kagome's and his golden eyes were a charcoal gray. Each month, during the rise of the new moon, he reverted to his demon form. It was the reverse of being here in the Warring States era. However, he was also able to change when drawing the Tessaiga.

"That is better," Sesshomaru said with satisfaction and raised his sword, prepared to attack again. "Now… you look more like your old self. The only thing missing is the 'Robe of the Fire Rat'." The taiyoukai's lips curled back in a sneer. "Father's parting gift to his half demon offspring."

The Inu no Taisho, Inuyasha knew, would always be the center of their dispute. Any guilt the hanyou felt about the rift between full-fledged father and son youkai, was wasted on his older brother. Sesshomaru neither wanted nor needed his pity.

"If ya' got issues with the old man, take it up with him" Inuyasha spat and also raised his sword, "I ain't got no problem helping ya' join 'em." Although he said the words, the hanyou did not mean them, but animosity was the brothers only form of communication.

"Oh yeah… speaking of old times," the hanyou continued on a sinister note and attacked again. "What the hell did ya' do with the Shikon no Tama?"

"Why do ask?" Sesshomaru smirked and deflected a blow from the Tessaiga. "As Naraku is dead, what further use is Shikon jewel to you? Unless…" the taiyoukai began thoughtfully, "… unless you are still trying to become a full-fledged demon."

"Hah!" Inuyasha spat. "You wish! I don't need to become a full demon. I'm powerful enough now," he said smugly, brandishing the Tessaiga.

"Is that so?" Sesshomaru haughtily lifted an eyebrow. Had his brother finally accepted his hanyou status? Although he was still cocky, he now exuded a newfound confidence. "Powerful enough to defeat me, little brother?"

"That's right!" Inuyasha's eyes gleamed at the challenge. "I see ya' got your arm back," he added mockingly. If the hanyou expected a display of anger from his older brother at the mention his once missing appendage, he was disappointed.

Sesshomaru's face was impassive as he lowered his sword. Inuyasha had indeed hit a nerve; however, there was something more important here. Keying into Awasumaru's aura, the taiyoukai saw that his son stood off to the side and looked on in confusion. Inuyasha had yet to detect the boy's presence and there was something that needed to be done before that occurred.

"Come," Sesshomaru invited, raised his arm and beckoned his brother forward. "Let us put your abilities to the test; shall we?" Relaxing his stance, the taiyoukai lowered and then sheathed his sword.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha looked shocked and then spat angrily, "What are ya' playin' at, Sesshomaru? Draw your sword, damn it!"

"With your meager display of skills, I doubt you are worth the trouble," the taiyoukai said coldly.

"Bastard!" Inuyasha flew hot and his hands gripped the hilt of his sword tight. Suddenly, he composed himself. That was what Sesshomaru wanted… he wanted him to get angry, loose control and charge mindlessly. Settling down, the hanyou raised the Tessaiga and took up a stance. "Alright… but, it's your funeral!"

With lightening speed, Inuyasha shot from the ground and lunged towards Sesshomaru. As he bore down on his brother, he noticed the smirk on the taiyoukai's lips. With a smirk of his own, the hanyou drew back and then thrust forward with his sword.

Suddenly, Sesshomaru disappeared. Noticing the tree in front of him, Inuyasha gasped and veered his sword to the side to avoid damaging the precious bark. Landing on his feet, he let out a sigh of relief and then scanned the area for his brother.

"Interesting," Sesshomaru stepped from behind the large tree that Inuyasha's blade had barely managed to avoid. Looking around the clearing at the other trees demolished from their battle, the taiyoukai turned curious eyes on his brother. "You had no concerns about wasting any other foliage in the area, I wonder…" the taiyoukai paused for effect, "… what is so special about this one?"

Inuyasha was silent, but his eyes spoke volumes. At the hanyou's dogged silence, Sesshomaru continued.

"Could this possibly be the tree where you were sealed by a human priestess; the same tree where you slept for over fifty years?" He stared pointedly at his little brother and placed his hand against the smooth wood. "This was your prison for half a century. I wonder that you do not have the urge to destroy it," Sesshomaru stated.

"Shut up!" Inuyasha growled suddenly.

"The Goshinboku" - also called the 'Tree of Ages'," Sesshomaru persisted, ignoring his brother's rising ire. "Tell me, Inuyasha, is it the memory of the one that awakened you that has you hesitate or… the one that sentenced you to that eternal slumber?"

xXxXx

Regardless of her appearance, OniYuri was impressed with Kikyou. The human's mannerism indicated a true lady of the manor; she was even impervious to the daiyoukai's penetrating gaze that had quelled many youkai over the centuries.

"I am OniYuri, a longtime friend of Sesshomaru's" the daiyoukai sniffed. "Once word was received that there was a new Lady of the West as well as a new heir, quite naturally, one would come to welcome you. Pray…" she continued with a smirk, "… do not tell me I am the first of the well-wishers."

"You are," Kikyou said simply and then remembered her manners. "This is Pyuuma-san, of the Southernlands." She nodded in the direction of the lioness who gave a slight bow, but eyed the daiyoukai warily.

"From the Southernlands, you say?" OniYuri pursed her lips and noticed that the one called Pyuuma tensed instantly. She was not a full-fledged youkai and bore no identifying markings of her clan. "Are you, by chance, familiar with the nobility of that area… the late Mateisouka's family?"

"I am acquainted with the family," Pyuuma said quietly.

"Really?" OniYuri raised a disbelieving brow and gave the lioness the once over. Scanning the hanyou from head to toe, taking in her bare feet, short skirt and the spear strapped to her back. Dismissing her, the daiyoukai's gaze slid back to the new Lady of the West.

"Your mate is overly protective, Lady Kikyou," OniYuri said. "In his absence he provides you with a personal bodyguard. I must say, in all the time I have known Sesshomaru, I have never known him to cherish anything."

"It appears you do not know him as well as you thought," Kikyou countered. "Lady Pyuuma is not my bodyguard, but a friend." The human held her ground against the daiyoukai. "As you are a guest here, Lady OniYuri, I would ask that you act according to a youkai befitting your station. Your insults, no matter how subtle, will not be tolerated."

"My… what a pretty speech, my lady," the daiyoukai actually smiled, undaunted by the human's reprimand. "It is clear that giving birth to an heir has its advantages!"

Kikyou simply smirked at the intended snub; however, before she could respond, a pregnant Pyuuma had heard enough.

"How dare you!" the lioness exploded, swiftly withdrew her spear and moved to stand in front of Kikyou. "You have no right to say such things! You know nothing of this woman or her son!" Pyuuma spat.

"Lady Kikyou cares nothing for Sesshomaru's title or status. Their son is normal and happy, even before knowing the Westernlands was his heritage," she continued and seemed to have OniYuri's full attention.

With her pregnancy and heightened progesterone levels, Pyuuma was in a fury. OniYuri had insinuated that Kikyou had used Awasumaru as a way to procure her status as Lady of the West. The lioness, personally, found this offensive as she recalled her childhood in the Southernlands.

How many years had she lived with her father, Mateisouka, yet he had never called her daughter? Only Raion, and later Shishi, had acknowledged her as their sister. To the others, she was the orphan of the household. Some had suspected that she was the lord's child, but none would say so openly.

Now… she carried a child that would not be a full-fledged youkai, it was of was of noble birth from both clans, but would never be acknowledged as such.

"Some children have no need for such things as titles," Pyuuma continued her personal rant. "Being raised in a noble household has its advantages, but all are meaningless without a parents love."

During the exchange, Kikyou watched OniYuri closely awaiting her attack. The daiyoukai eyes had narrowed as she listened to Pyuuma's tirade and the ex-miko subtly began gathering the powers of the 'Hama no Reiryouko' in her palms. Suddenly, her eyes widened to see OniYuri's eyes soften and a flicker of recognition registered in her mind. Extinguishing her powers, she placed a hand to Pyuuma's shoulder.

"Calm yourself, Pyuuma-chan," Kikyou said quietly. "This is not healthy."

Standing as tall as her petite stature would allow, the lioness topaz gaze held OniYuri's. In a commanding tone, she addressed the daiyoukai. "You should leave… now!" she stated and then remembered this was not her place. "Do you not agree, Lady Kikyou?"

"That may not be in our best interest," Kikyou said and everyone turned to her in surprise.

xXxXx

The first tremor hit him as he left the underground cavern. What began as mere annoyance quickly escalated into intense anger and Mouko literally flew up the stairs to reach his mate.

Pyuuma's anger bordered on hysteria and the tiger knew she was recalling her childhood and her father. As he reached the main floor of the castle, he felt the lioness attempt to reign in her emotions and calm herself.

Awareness kicked in and sensing the aura presence of another youkai, Mouko turned in the direction of the gardens. Rounding the corner that led to the back of the manor, the tiger stopped short at the sight before him.

Rin stood behind his and Sesshomaru's mate, holding Idzuna and Juun close to her side. Kikyou stood slightly behind Pyuuma with a comforting hand to her shoulder. His mate, however, stood tall in front of the others, holding her spear upright and confronting the youkai that had invaded their space.

Sensing his aura, the daiyoukai turned in his direction and her eyes assessed him coolly before turning back to Kikyou and Pyuuma. With a sigh, Mouko dragged a hand through his orange and black mane and moved towards the chaos.

Approaching his mate, Mouko gently removed the spear from Pyuuma's hand, lodged it into the ground and his eyes sent a silent message to Kikyou. Understanding, the ex-miko nodded, turned to gather the children and then ushered them into the house.

Turning to face the daiyoukai, Mouko placed one hand on the hilt of the kodachis at his waist and, to Pyuuma's surprise, fell to one knee with his head bent in front of Lady OniYuri.

Lifting his head, the tiger looked up into jade orbs similar to his own and whispered, "Welcome… mother."

xXxXx

Inuyasha was unprepared for the question his brother presented him. The query had the hanyou's thoughts reeling into the past. Unconsciously, he lowered the Tessaiga to the ground as he looked up at the tall branches above him. It was here… in this very forest that he had his first confrontation with Kikyou…

"_Hey, you!" the hanyou barked. "You're the one called Kikyou; right?" _

_The priestess turned to the summons. _

"_I hear this 'Sacred Jewel' you got is a mysterious crystal that increases the power of a demon," Inuyasha sneered at the miko. _

_As she turned to face him fully, the hanyou noticed she was even prettier than he originally thought. The night before, he had encountered the woman after her battle with a horde of demons. She was passed out cold, soaking wet from the rain and her face was smudged with dirt. _

_This morning, the miko's attire was neat and pristine. Her hair was tied back in a low ponytail with a white ribbon, but it was her eyes that caught his attention. Large and dark, framed by long lashes, they appeared listless and her expression was one of boredom. _

_The woman's brows drew together in a frown and she began in a toneless voice. "I remember now," she said, recognizing his voice. "You were the one hiding the shadows the other night."_

_So, she did remember that night. In his human form, Inuyasha had stayed out of sight of the full-blooded youkai attacking the village. Perched high in a tree, he did not come out until he saw a human priestess collapse to the ground. Had he known then that she possessed an object that could turn him into a full demon, he would have… _

"_Shaddup!" the hanyou snapped, not completing his thought. "Just hand over that 'Sacred Jewel'!" Inuyasha had no problem killing demons; they were usually after his blood anyway. However, he questioned if he could kill a simple human just so he could obtain the jewel… and a woman at that?_

_Before he allowed his conscious to get the better of him, the hanyou lunged at the woman. Suddenly, he felt myself thrown back and pinned to the nearest tree. Inuyasha now hung, suspended from the wood's surface by the miko's arrows. _

"_I understand now," the one called Kikyou said. "I thought I sensed a different aura from you. You are… a mere half-demon." _

_Surprise held him still as he witnessed her abilities; however, her words incensed him. The hanyou's struggles to free himself were in vain; the miko's arrows held firm. _

"_With the powers of the 'Sacred Jewel' you could become a full-fledged demon," the miko continued and her eyes narrowed. "Would you go that far to find your place in the world, hanyou? Do you believe that is true power?"_

"_Argh! I told ya' to shaddup!" Inuyasha growled. "Just you wait… I'll become the strongest demon around! And… when I do…" he stopped struggling and threatened menacingly, "… I'm gonna put you out of your misery!" _

"_Hmph!" the woman sniffed. Turning her back to him, she continued in a calm voice. "Take my word for it, that is never going to happen as long as I purify the jewel and protectthe jewel."_

"_Don't make me laugh! You reek with the smell of demon blood," the hanyou taunted and saw her stiffen. Still pinned to the tree, Inuyasha smirked as he had finally put a crack in the woman's composure. "What's the matter? Did I hit a nerve, eh, Kikyou?" _

_Her demeanor remained the same, but the eyes that turned on the hanyou were luminous and glittered with something akin to anger. "You had better stay away from me if you do not want to be killed," she warned. "You will not get another chance." _

"_Hah! I ain't givin' up that easily!" Inuyasha laughed as the miko sedately walked away. "Go ahead and run, ya' won't get away from me! With that bloody demon stench clingin' to ya', I'll find ya' quickly enough!"_

Returning to the present, Inuyasha gripped the sword tighter as he recalled his bitter words then. Each time he had tried to confiscate the jewel from Kikyou, he was unsuccessful. The priestess had proved as formidable as her reputation. They clashed often, as he refused to give up and she refused to kill him. The hanyou found that while his desire for the Shikon no Tama had lessened, it had only grown for its protector.

"Pondering my question, little brother, or reminiscing?"

Sesshomaru's query had Inuyasha lifting his head and glaring daggers at him. "Quit with the 'little brother' crap!" the hanyou snapped. "Besides… when did you start givin' a damn about me?"

"Do not flatter yourself," the taiyoukai sniffed. "I only asked a question; one, I might add, you seem quite reluctant to answer." The golden orbs of the taiyoukai and the hanyou clashed as Sesshomaru withdrew his sword.

"Is it the woman from the past or the one from the future that binds you to this tree, Inuyasha?" he asked and watched his brother's eyes widened.

The Tokijin began to glow and the hanyou read the taiyoukai's intentions. "Hey! What are ya' doin'?" Inuyasha snarled.

"You _will_ answer…" Sesshomaru said with dead calm, "… or I will obliterate this thing that you hold so dear… along with your precious memories."

xXxXx

"_Fierce, loyal, she has a backbone and what a temper. I like her already." _

That was OniYuri's thought as she looked down on the petite lioness in front of her. It was a sure bet that Mouko had been attracted to those human traits now on display. The half-demon had all but bared her fangs as she delivered the daiyoukai a tongue-lashing that would rival one of her own.

Pyuuma… her son's chosen mate and Mateisouka's love child from a human woman. Although of pedigree lineage, she was still a hanyou. The late General Moushou, Mouko's father, must be turning over in his grave.

Over the centuries, OniYuri had refereed many disputes between father and son. Moushou was strong in his beliefs, as was Mouko. Once they set their minds on an issue, it was near impossible to change their way of thinking.

Mouko's desire to aid the humans in the first known demon uprising was the beginning of the rift between father and son. Moushou had scoffed at his son's ideas, stating the young tiger's only desire was for the affections of a human priestess.

OniYuri sighed as she remembered how her son had simply smiled at the accusation and confessed his feelings for Midoriko.

Moushou grew livid with rage on hearing his son openly admit such an atrocity. In his anger the senior tiger banned his son from the Tora Domain, his family and from his sight until he came to his senses. OniYuri reasoned and pleaded, but her mate would not be dissuaded.

Of course, Mouko did not come to his senses. Banished from his homeland, their son joined a youkai brigade formed by an undisclosed elite group of the higher ups. The group was designed to protect the humans from the ronin youkai terrorizing local villages.

During Mouko's service, he pursued the human priestess relentlessly, but Midoriko refused him over and over again. They were comrades and nothing more; duty came first with the priestess and it always would, but the young tiger in love would not give up.

It was discovered sometime later that a large horde of demons had planned a solitary attack on the priestess. Midoriko was becoming much too powerful. The woman had appeared at the youkai council to speak on behalf of humans. Under the protection of the Inu no Taisho, she was the first non-demon to grace its halls. Someone had also forged a sword for the priestess, one with the ability to kill youkai.

The youkai brigade had trouble accessing information; they did not know when the attack would take place or where. Mouko had raced to Midoriko's aid, but was unable to locate her. In frustration he turned to Sesshomaru's father for assistance.

The Inu no Taisho called in Daija from Stealth Operations. If there was any information on the priestess whereabouts, the snake youkai would uncover it. By the time the location of the raid was revealed, it was too late. Midoriko and her neko youkai companion had battled the demons in a cave only a few miles from her village. The battle had raged for seven days and seven nights and the two had fought valiantly, but in the end, the human priestess had lost her life.

Mouko had been inconsolable. After a month of grieving, he had set out to find the snake's lair. He wanted to know where the delayed information had come from. The tiger was surprised to discover that his teammate, Jadoku, was Daija's son and the one that had gathered the data. Through the snake's resources, it was revealed that Mouko's own father had had knowledge of the attack.

Enraged, the tiger had returned to his homeland and confronted the youkai he had once called father. To OniYuri's surprise, Moushou had admitted to withholding the information. It saddened her to know that her mate's animosity for humans had aided in the young woman's death.

A full-scale battle was surely inevitable between father and son with neither prepared to back down. Before things could escalate, OniYuri did the only thing she could. Seemingly unaware of their dispute, the Lady of the Tora Domain escorted her three cubs in the midst of the quarrel, forcing both youkai to cease all hostilities in the presence of the children.

Relaxing his stance, Mouko had turned, kissed his mother and embraced his sisters. His green eyes flashed fire as he had headed for the door and vowed never to grace the halls of his homeland again. To this day and even after the death of his father, her son had yet to return.

Lady OniYuri was hoping to change that today. An unexpected visit had revealed that not only had her son chosen a mate, but they were also with child. Although she withheld in front of the messenger, OniYuri's heart swelled at the thought of her first grandchild. Looking down on the lioness in all her fury, she recalled her discussion with Sesshomaru…

_Taking a seat behind the massive desk in her study, OniYuri eyed the Lord of the West and wondered why he was here. Through resources, the daiyoukai had heard that Mouko was now in allegiance with Sesshomaru and both had been appointed seats on the council. Although she had kept track of her son's progress, the news the taiyoukai delivered came as a surprise._

"_I will speak with you regarding your son and my comrade," Sesshomaru began. "Mouko-san is now a member of the council serving under the command of Lord Kaguma." _

"_If that is all you have come to tell me, then you have wasted both our time," OniYuri sniffed. "I am well aware of my son's activities." _

"_I see," Sesshomaru sniffed in return. "Then I assume you are also aware that he has chosen a mate and she will soon bear his child."_

_OniYuri stood so swiftly, the air of the projectile scattered the documents from the desk and had them rolling to the floor. "What… what did you just say," the daiyoukai tiger hissed. _

"_Need I repeat that?" Sesshomaru smirked. "Your hearing is just as keen as mine." _

"_You will mind your tongue, youngster!" OniYuri slammed her fist into the desktop. "Your mother would be appalled at your manners," she sneered and saw a flicker of emotion in the taiyoukai's eyes before he masked it. So… for all his coldness, Sesshomaru's mother's absence was still an issue with the boy. _

_Returning to the main topic, OniYuri pressed, "Now tell me, who is she… this mate my son has chosen? From where does she hail… who is her family?"_

"_Does it matter?" Sesshomaru asked. "After all, what would it change?"_

_Jade orbs flashed and collided with cool amber. With a sigh, OniYuri relaxed and resumed her seat. "Nothing," she said testily. "Information received; I will act immediately." Waving him away, the daiyoukai added, "You may go, Sesshomaru."_

"_If I may be so bold as to advise you, Lady OniYuri," Sesshomaru continued, declining her invitation to leave._

"_Advise me?" The daiyoukai raised an eyebrow at that. "What advice could you possibly offer that would be of use to me?" she replied haughtily. _

"_If you would cease talking, I will tell you." _

Kikyou's sudden movement forced OniYuri from her musings. She watched the Lady of the West place a calming hand to the shoulder of her new daughter-in-law. Sesshomaru was right; this Pyuuma was a spitfire.

It was on the taiyoukai's advice that she had approached the women in this manner. OniYuri was instructed to launch her verbal attack on Kikyou as she was rational and slower to rise to bait than Pyuuma.

"_My mate is Kikyou; the woman is a 'human pillar of fortitude'." _

Although said with his usual stoicism, OniYuri detected a hint of pride in its deliverance as he spoke of the new Lady of the West.

"You should leave," Pyuuma's voice shook with suppressed anger and emphasized, " …now!" After bristling initially, the daiyoukai's gaze held a hint of amusement as she stared down on the lioness. "Do you not agree, Lady Kikyou?" The half-demon added as if just now realizing she was not the lady of the manor.

"That… may not be in our best interest." OniYuri heard Kikyou say. As their eyes met, the daiyoukai realized she had been found out. As Sesshomaru predicted, his mate had discovered her identity.

Suddenly, a strong, familiar aura enveloped OniYuri. From the corner of her eye, she saw her son round the corner of the manor. The boy was in full battle mode as he rushed to protect his mate. Mother and son's green eyes met briefly, before OniYuri turned back to face Pyuuma's angry topaz gaze.

Sensing her son approach, the daiyoukai watched as he disarmed his mate and sent a silent message to Kikyou. The woman collected the children and entered their abode, leaving the remaining three youkai outside.

OniYuri remained silent as Mouko turned to her. The daiyoukai's heart warmed to see her son again and watched him bow at her feet. She had the strongest urge to kneel and wrap her arms around him.

The last time she had set eyes on him was the day she had delivered the 'Kenshinko kodachis'. It was not well known, but the weapon was really part of the white tiger clan's legacy; formed from OniYuri's father's fang, the greatest of all white tiger youkai – Byakko.

Mouko had no intentions of taking the weapon, believing it belonged to his father; his pride would not allow it. However, once OniYuri told him otherwise, he was more than willing to accept the legacy of his maternal parent.

"_Use the 'Kenshinko kodachi's' wisely and to protect the ones you love. Only draw them for a worthy opponent." _

Those were her last words to him and although happy to see him now, OniYuri's gaze remained cold and her aristocratic demeanor never wavered. Mouko would refuse to come home, just as he did after his father's death. As Sesshomaru had said, it would take more than the offer to get the tiger again take up permanent residence in the Tora Domain.

A frown appeared on the daiyoukai's brow as she looked haughtily down on her eldest child's bent head and heard him welcome her. Although Mouko's personality was jovial, he could be as stubborn as his father. However, OniYuri was determined that he, Pyuuma and her grandchild would return with her. If Sesshomaru's plan did not work, she would find another way. Quelling the maternal emotions raging through her, OniYuri met Mouko's warm gaze.

"Welcome, mother?" the daiyoukia spat. "After all this time, is that all you have to say to me?"

Mouko's eyes widened at the coldness in his mother's voice. "But… Haha-ue, I…"

The tiger was interrupted as OniYuri's open palm connected with his cheek, the sound of the slap resounding in the garden.

"Mouko-kun!" Pyuuma gasped, kneeled next to her mate and tried to cup his face in her hands. The tiger captured her trembling fingers in his and rose slowly, pulling the lioness up with him.

"Why did you come, mother?" Mouko asked and smiled as he shook off the sting of her slap and the ringing in his ears.

"This is no social call," OniYuri sneered. "Mouko - son and heir of General Moushou. I challenge you to a duel for your birthright and the sole proprietorship of the Tora Domain!"

xXxXx

"You touch that tree and you're dead!" Inuyasha snarled in a low menacing voice.

Sesshomaru smirked and lifted the Tokijin, clearly intending to strike.

"Damn it!" Inuyasha gasped. Whatever release he used would not reach the tree in time to deflect the blast from his brother's weapon. "Alright… alright! I'll answer!" the hanyou conceded and commenced to mumbling obscenities.

Sesshomaru slowly lowered his arm, but the Tokijin's light never dimmed. The taiyoukai thought it best to keep his brother on guard and to prove that he meant what he said.

"Well…" Sesshomaru pressed.

Inuyasha's orbs had darkened to the deepest amber as he glared at his nemesis. What was so important that his brother would go to such lengths hear his answer? What the hell was going on in Sesshomaru's head?

"Both!" Inuyasha said suddenly with bared fangs. "It's the memory of both that still binds me." The admission was forced from him.

"Is that so," Sesshomaru said in a bored tone. "I can understand the wench from the future, but the other puzzles me."

"You were very protective of the woman," the taiyoukai continued. "I recall you accused me of not saving her on Mt. Hakurei after her altercation with Naraku. I cannot understand the reason you maintain ties to this woman when you are bound to another."

"Keh!" Inuyasha sniffed and added sarcastically, "You wouldn't."

As Sesshomaru's words sank in, the hanyou turned wide eyes back to his brother. "How do ya' know about Kagome and me?" he asked. "It's been over seven years since we've seen each other… not since we finished off Naraku. You keepin' tabs on me or somethin' and what the hell did ya' do with the Shikon no Tama?"

Standing completely still, Sesshomaru returned Inuyasha's stare. Although the answer to his query was not fully explained, the taiyoukai already knew the answer.

During his visit to the 'Sphere of Reflections', Sesshomaru had seen the tragedy that had befallen Kikyou and Inuyasha. He had witnessed how Naraku had manipulated their feelings, resulting in Inuyasha's sealing and Kikyou's initial death. Once his brother discovered she had been revived, the taiyoukai saw him struggle with his new feelings for Kagome and the old from his first love.

Sesshomaru had also viewed Kikyou's conflicting emotions once realizing she had not been betrayed by Inuyasha. He had watched his mate overcome her animosity for the reincarnation that now held the hanyou's heart and redirect it towards her efforts to kill Naraku.

However, that was the past and it no longer mattered. He was only here because of Totousai's words. If Inuyasha would protect a tree that symbolized a connection between him and Kikyou, then he would surely protect a child that was a part of her.

Watching Inuyasha, Sesshomaru knew his brother was focused solely on him. The taiyoukai had heightened his demonic aura in order to cloak Awasumaru's. His brother was oblivious to the child standing a short distance behind him.

"You gonna answer me or what?"

Inuyasha's voice released Sesshomaru from his musings.

"Your question?" The taiyoukai inquired with a raised brow.

"You heard me!" the hanyou yelled. "What the hell happened to the Shikon no Tama?"

"You are quite insistent that I have possession of it, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru murmured and then asked. "Why is that?"

"The day we killed Naraku," his brother began. "You lopped off his head while his body disintegrated and then took off with the jewel. Don't deny it!" Inuyasha barked before his brother could speak. "Kagome saw you. Now… what did you do with the jewel?" he shouted.

"I returned it to the priestess," Sesshomaru said smoothly.

"Liar!" the hanyou snapped and brandished the Tessaiga. "We saw Kikyou three days later and Kagome couldn't detect the jewel. She didn't have it."

"What makes you so sure I have it?"

Inuaysha's amber gaze clouded over and his lips twitched in irritation. "How'd ya' get your arm back?" he asked quietly. "Only the power of the jewel could do that."

"I applaud you, little brother." Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. "You managed to figure that out all by yourself. You are not as stupid as you look."

"Oh yeah… and you're not as clever as you think," Inuyasha smirked. "I want the jewel, Sesshomaru; I want it now."

"That is too bad; I do not plan to relinquish it just yet." Sesshomaru watched his brother's eyes widen. "As I told you, Inuyasha, I returned the jewel to the priestess after killing Naraku. However, a few days later, the woman and I crossed paths again and she gave me the Shikon no Tama."

"No way!" Inuyasha bristled instantly. "Kikyou would never do that! She would never hand over the jewel to the likes of you!" he spat. "She spent her life protectin' it… she died protectin' it!" Suddenly, the hanyou stopped talking. Various images flashed in his mind as he stared at his brother.

"I swear, Sesshomaru…" Inuyasha voice lowered to a venomous growl. "… I swear, if you… if you hurt her, I'll… I'll…"

"You'll what?" Sesshomaru sneered and the Tokijin began to glow in earnest. "The woman is no longer your concern. You made your choice, Inuyasha; you chose the wench from the future and her world, remember."

"That's right!" The hanyou growled a response. "I made my choice and I don't regret it," he spat, as he thought about his pregnant mate back in the modern era. Kagome was due any day now, her condition preventing her from accompanying him on his visit to Kaede and the Slayers Village.

"After Naraku was destroyed, me and Kagome kept comin' back to search for the jewel and for…" Inuyasha faltered as he thought of the first person he had allowed himself to care about. Grimacing at the memory of her sacrifices, he continued. "Kagome understands; I won't allow the jewel to be used for evil again and when we find Kikyou, I _will_ protect her."

"Hmph!" Sesshomaru smirked and his eyes turned the deepest shade of amber. "The woman no longer needs your protection," he said stoically.

The hanyou's eyes narrowed at his brother's words and then grew wide as he contemplated its meaning. "You… you didn't," Inuyasha gasped, misunderstanding. "Damn you, Sesshomaru! I'm gonna…"

Choking on his last words and gripping the Tessaiga with both hands, the hanyou cried out in anguish as he lunged towards his brother.

Neatly sidestepping the mindless attack, Sesshomaru lifted the Tokijin to block Inuyasha's blade as he slashed back aiming for his ribcage.

The ground shook, the air whipped furiously and the trees bent with the force of the demonic energy and angry aura exuded. The younger brother was irrational as he attacked viscously and grew more incensed as the older brother countered with ease.

A part of Inuaysha did not want to believe that Sesshomaru could have hurt Kikyou; however, his brother had all but admitted it. Continuing to swing wildly, he wondered why Sesshomaru had suddenly had an urge to possess the Shikon no Tama and then remembered the new arm.

Once again, guilt flooded Inuyasha's senses. Had Kikyou lost her life because Sesshomaru desired his arm back… an arm that he had forcibly taken during his first full-scale battle with his brother? If that were true, then once again, he was responsible for her death.

"You're gonna pay," Inuysha said more to himself. Retreating from Sesshomaru's form, the hanyou put distance between and crouched low. The Tessaiga, held tight in his grip, pulsed and then began to transform. The energy increased and diamond shards surrounded the blade. Whipping the sword around, the shards burst forth as the hanyou yelled.

"_**Kon-go-soha!" **_

Inuyasha watched as chips of diamond studs bore down on Sesshomaru. He snarled as he saw his brother lift the Tokijin in an attempt to block his attack. He may be able to counter, but the taiyoukai could not dodge every crystallized missile coming his way; one of them was sure to hit.

"_**Aaahhh!"**_

The yell startled Inuyasha. From his peripheral vision, he saw a small body appear to his right, heading towards Sesshomaru and into the path of the 'Adamant Barrage'. The figure jumped high in the air, reached behind and pulled two swords from his back. A green light emitted from the blades as he slashed at the diamond shards.

"_**Tetsu-no-kaaten!!" **_the boy yelled.

Energy vibrated from the swords and created a barrier. The blockade held firm as the diamond shards rained down on it, shielding Sesshomaru. As soon as the last rammed into the energy wall, it pulsed once, absorbed the objects and then vanished.

The boy landed in front of Sesshomaru with the sword hilts clasped tightly in his small fist. Lifting his head, the boy turned a hostile glare on Inuyasha and the hanyou's eyes widened in shock. Even before the boy spoke, even before he flicked back his ponytail in that similar haughty gesture, Inuyasha knew this was Sesshomaru's son.

"Are you alright, chichi-ue?" The boy's eyes never left Inuyasha's as he inquired after his father's well being.

"Of course," Sesshomaru sniffed, walked to stand beside the child and then looked down on him. "Impressive defense, Awasumaru," the taiyoukai said and laid a hand on top of his son's head. "You managed to learn that in one day?"

"Yes, father, I did and thank you," the boy said excitedly and bowed to his parent, his bronze orbs shimmering with delight. His uncle was forgotten for the moment, as he beamed from his father's approval.

"Hey, kid!" Inuyasha snapped, tired of being ignored. "Go find somewhere to play or somethin'!" The hanyou jerked his head in the direction of the forest. "Me and your father got some unfinished business!" Both father and son turned at his outburst. Sesshomaru's expression was hard to read, but the boy's disapproving gaze shook him to the core.

Inuyasha watched as his brother's replica sheathed both swords in one fluid motion. The scabbards were crisscrossed over his back thus making the action difficult; however, the child made it appear so simple.

"My name is Awasumaru… not kid!" the boy said huffily.

"Why… you little…" Inuyasha grumbled the remaining obscenities under his breath. Looking over at Sesshomaru he muttered, "Teachin' him early; ain't ya'?" He should have expected nothing less from an offspring of such pompous genes. Addressing his still silent brother, the hanyou gave warning.

"I suggest you get rid of… _the kid_," he emphasized and sent a glare to Awasumaru. "He's got nothin' to do with this."

"He has everything to do with this." Sesshomaru presented a stoic face. "It is because of my son that I came in search of you," the taiyoukai said. "Awasumaru… this is Inuyasha, he is…"

"My uncle," the boy finished sadly.

Inuyasha's body jerked in surprise to hear himself addressed in that manner. Sesshomaru merely quirked an eyebrow at his son and said, "I was not aware that you knew Inuyasha. You have never mentioned it."

"Forgive me, chichi-ue." Awasumaru looked up at his father. "I first learned of him when we were at council. I heard the wolf demon, Kouga-san, mention him and I asked who he was, but… he said that I should ask you about him. I also asked Jaken-sama and he said the same thing," the boy continued. "I've wanted to ask you, but… well, it never seemed the right time."

"It seems my mother knows you too, Oji-san, but she never told me anything about you." Awasumaru began as he turned back to Inuyasha.

"Your mother?" the hanyou snapped and squinted to get a better look at the boy. The child did seem well mannered, thought Inuyasha, but he was just as annoying as his father was.

"I don't know what the hell you two are goin' on about, but…" Inuyasha paused and pointed the tip of the Tessaiga in the boy's direction, " … I told ya' to get outta here!" he finished.

"I won't!" Awasumaru barked and before his father could intervene the boy pressed. "I want to know why two brothers are fighting and what it has to do with my mother!"

The forest grew eerily quiet. It seemed that nothing stirred, not even a blade of grass as Inuyasha stared at the two figures before him. Sesshomaru stood at his son's side, his face a stoic mask. Awasumaru's dark eyes were defiant as they shifted between his father and uncle, demanding an answer to his query.

Inuyasha's eyes moved slowly over the boy and hated where his thoughts were headed. The child might look like Sesshomaru, but there was something else about him… something familiar. Awasumaru's eyes were darker, full of emotion and lacked the coldness of his father.

As the boy turned back to him, Inuyasha's breath caught in his throat at the mutinous expression he wore. He had been on the receiving end of that glare on many occasions. The wind stirred at that moment and an unforgettable scent wafted under his nose, seemingly to confirm what he already knew. That natural flora bouquet belonged to one person and one person alone.

"Kikyou," Inuyasha whispered and lowered the Tessaiga to the ground.

xXxXx

"No! He is not going to fight you!" Pyuuma shouted. "I forbid it!"

With a frown, OniYuri turned to the lioness at her son's side and sniffed haughtily, "Mouko… who is this woman that she is allowed to speak on your behalf?"

"Pyuuma is my mate," the tiger smiled and pulled her close to his side. "And… she is right, mother, I have no intentions of fighting you. I gave up my rights to the Tora Domain long before father passed. It is your home, not mine."

"Your mate?" OniYuri feigned surprise. "Well… I guess a mother is the last to know," she sighed, injecting enough hurt into her tone to sound convincing. "Congratulations." The commendation was brief and she averted her eyes as the couple murmured a shamefaced thanks.

"Although I appreciate your generosity of relinquishing your rights, I'm afraid it is not that simple," OniYuri continued. "It is not a mere transferring of documents, my son," she informed him. "Ours is a blood seal and the rights can only be released in the same manner."

"A blood seal?" Pyuuma gasped and turned to her mate. "But… that means… Mouko-kun, you can… you cannot do this." Turning back to OniYuri, she pleaded, "There has to be another way."

"Relax, Pyuuma-chan." The tiger covered his mate's hand with his own to comfort her. "There will be no duel. I am part of the council now, I will speak with…"

OniYuri's husky laughter cut him off and filled the air. "You foolish boy," the daiyoukai began. "This is not council business, but our own laws in the tiger realm."

"Your father may have banished you from your home, but he never withdrew your birthright," OniYuri informed her son. "In your absence, I have held guardianship over our lands in case you changed your mind; however, that time is now past. When the heritor is gone for an undetermined time, his properties are listed as abandoned. Once that occurs, anyone of the nearby realms can stake a claim."

"You have made it quite clear, Mouko, that you have no plans to return to the Tora Domain," OniYuri said. "Therefore, it is up to me to secure the lands until your sisters reach the age to mate. By challenging and defeating you, I will be well within my rights to take on any challenge to the estate."

"You worry needlessly, mother," Mouko smiled. "No fool in their right mind would challenge you." Even at her age, Lady OniYuri was a force to be reckoned with. His mother had been a prominent figure in his training and wielded the 'Seijuu no Tsurugi' at her hip with as much skill now as she had five hundred years ago.

The thought of a match with her would prove interesting, Mouko thought. The last time they had sparred together, she had beaten him soundly and he secretly wondered if he could best her now. However, that was unthinkable in this situation. In a blood match, you either outright killed your opponent or left them near dead. Pyuuma was right, there had to be another way.

"I have already been challenged," OniYuri's comment wiped the smile from Mouko's face. "Hakko, of the northern tribe has been bold enough to be the first."

"Hakko!" the tiger sneered. "He wouldn't dare!"

"Oh, but he has," OniYuri said tiredly. "I can only assume that it is his feelings for Sachiko that gives him the courage. The boy has taken a fancy to your sister her and is very attentive to her. It is obvious that she is his true goal and not the Tora Domain."

"Sachiko!" Mouko spat and the hair rose of the back of his neck. "But… but Sachiko's just a cub!" Dropping Pyuuma's hand, his brows drew together as he recalled his sisters.

Sachiko was the eldest and then there was Hiroko and Umeko, the youngest. When he had left home, they were just little wisps of orange and black fur. He was there when they took their first steps, when they stopped mewing and began speaking. He recalled his disappointment that he could not see them transform into their human shape as his mother shooed him from the room. However, he remembered how beautiful they were when they were presented to him fully clothed.

And now… some upstart had challenged his mother to a contest while trying to court his little sister. Was the youkai stupid or just begging for a thrashing? Seething inside, OniYuri's voice had Mouko raising his head.

"It has been a long time, Mouko, my son." The daiyoukai's voice had softened. "Although I agree that Sachiko is too young to mate, she is hardly a cub," she informed him and then sighed. "You need not concern yourself about Hakko. He is no match for me; unlike some others I anticipate will follow. Currently, you are my greatest challenge."

Mouko did not respond. The tiger was pensive as he considered his mother's words. "I would like to think more on this, mother, if I am allowed." He beamed a smile in her direction.

OniYuri's facade almost crumbled. The boy had his mother's charm, after all. "I will give you time," she answered stiffly, struggling to maintain her stoic ruse. Stepping back a distance, the daiyoukai's aura increased, a sphere of energy surrounded her body and lifted her into the air.

"I expect an answer in five days, Mouko, after that… I come looking for you," OniYuri warned. With a brief nod to Pyuuma, she floated away.

xXxXx

His body was numb. His arms fell slowly as the weight of the Tessaiga suddenly became too heavy to bear. Ramming the blade into the ground, Inuyasha's eyes were glued to the forest floor as he tried to suppress the emotions washing over him.

Kikyou was alive. He was happy and relieved to hear that, but as for the rest… he was not sure how he felt. Sesshomaru and Kikyou… how did it happen, when did it happen? How was Kikyou able to bear a child and… why with Sesshomaru?

As another thought occurred, the hanyou's brows creased in a frown. Maybe she had not chosen him. Could he… could Sesshomaru have forced himself on Kikyou? No… Inuyasha shook his head to clear it. With the exception of Rin, his brother abhorred any contact with humans; this did not make sense.

"Are you alright, Oji-san?"

Inuyasha's head jerked up to find Awasumaru squatting in front of him, his large bronze eyes full of concern. Standing upright, he stared stonily down on the boy as he reined in his feelings. His nephew stood also, but did not move away and Inuyasha noticed the crescent moon on the back of his hand.

"What do ya' mean, am I all right?" he snapped. "Don't I look alright?"

"No… you don't."

It was reflex that had Inuyasha raising his fist and clunking the boy on the top of the head.

"Yeow!" Awasumaru yelled and rubbed spot that was throbbing. "Hey! What was that for!"

"Keh," Inuyasha sniffed. "Watch your mouth, kid, and show some respect for adults!"

"You sure don't act like an adult," Awasumaru mumbled under his breath, still rubbing his head. Inuyasha made to take another swing, but the boy immediately sprang back and out of range, while grinning at his uncle.

"Awasumaru!"

Both half demons turned as Sesshomaru's stern voice sliced through the air.

"I would like to speak with Inuyasha alone." His tone was brusque and businesslike. "Are you able to amuse yourself until we are finished?"

"Alright, father, but can I talk with him later?"

"That depends." Sesshomaru's response was clipped.

"Oh… I see," Awasumaru sighed, turned to his uncle and bowed. "If I do not see you again, Oji-san, it was nice meeting you." With that said, he turned to head into the forest.

"Hey, ki… ah… Awasumaru!" Inuyasha called out, stopping the boy in his tracks. Reaching inside his keso, he pulled out a small satchel and tossed it to his nephew. "Over there is a village!" He pointed to the north. "Take that to the old priestess… her name is Kaede. Tell her who ya' are and tell her I'm delayed."

Awasumaru caught the satchel in his hands and then looked to his father. Sesshomaru nodded and his son smiled. Turning back to his uncle, the little half demon asked with a gleam in his eye.

"I'll take it to her if you stay here until I get back," Awasumaru bargained.

The boy's expression was so much like Kikyou's that Inuyasha begrudgingly relented. "You gotta lotta nerve, ya' little schemer," he growled and waved him away. "Go on, Awasumaru, I'll be here when ya' get back."

The boy gave smiled and with a gleeful laugh, disappeared into the forest. Inuyasha watched his retreating figure in awe and then glowered as he turned back to his brother.

"So… what do you want, Sesshomaru?" the hanyou hissed. "You here to gloat?"

"You really do not think much of me; do you, little brother?"

"Never had reason to think otherwise." Inuyasha was blunt.

"That may be true, but it is irrelevant," Sesshomaru stated and sheathed the Tokijin. "Now… let's get to the point; shall we? I require your assistance in a matter regarding Awasumaru."

Inuyasha looked up in surprise and then his eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Is this a joke?" he spat. "I ain't buyin' that, _big brother_," he added sarcastically. "I'm the last person you'd ask for help. So… what do ya' really want?"

Turning his back on Inuyasha, Sesshomaru faced the 'Tree of Ages'. "You and Awasumaru are the same," he began. "Half demon, half human beings; you two live an existence I will never understand. I plan to teach the boy about his demon heritage as his mother has raised him as a human; however, time is an important factor."

"According to Totousai, there will be a demon uprising sometime in the future," he continued. "It is Awasumaru's destiny to protect human lives during this insurgence and to restore order."

"Sounds like a big job for such a little kid," Inuyasha said. "Knowin' Totousai, I'm sure what he says is true. He may be old, but he ain't addle… yet."

"Why would you need my help?" Inuyasha asked. "You're his father… don't tell me you ain't gonna help your own kid fight."

"It is not my fight," Sesshomaru responded coolly. "Besides… this rebellion will take place in, what Totousai called, 'modern times'. He mentioned contraptions that will allow humans to fly and houses that reach the skies. Does that not seem familiar, Inuyasha?"

"Yeah… it does," the hanyou sighed. Sesshomaru was talking about Kagome's era. "Even then, the fighting continues, huh," he said more to himself. "What do ya' expect me to do?"

"Protect and guide Awasumaru during the rebellion," he said stiffly. "I have no doubt he will have supporters, but… they will only be his comrades."

"Comrades ain't so bad," Inuyasha stated and thought about Miroku, Sango and the others. They were more than comrades, they were friends and over time, he had learned to depend on them. However, his brother had a point. As a hanyou like his nephew, Inuyasha knew the problems that Awasumaru would face and Sesshomaru must have realized this.

Another thought occurred to Inuyasha. Could it possibly be that Sesshomaru thought he might not be around during that time? As Kikyou was human, she would not live five hundred years. Was his brother concerned that his son would be alone?

"Does Kikyou know about this?" Inuyasha asked suddenly.

"Not everything." Sesshomaru's answer was clipped.

"Well… maybe you should…"

"I do not require your advice regarding my mate." Sesshomaru turned to face his brother.

"Mate?" Inuyasha gasped and wondered if he was surprised that the two had mated or the fact that Sesshomaru owned up to mating with a human woman.

"Rest assured, Inuyasha, the woman is well and unharmed," the taiyoukai stated. "She is not beaten, manipulated or forced into submission; therefore, do not let your warped imagination run rampant," he sneered. "As I said before, the woman is no longer in need of your protection."

Now his brother's words made sense; Kikyou had all the protection she would ever need.

Sesshomaru did not rais his voice, but Inuyasha detected ominous undertones and felt he had been scorched from the words alone. He had seen his brother this intense before. The time Rin was abducted, when Naraku trespassed on their father's grave and a few other occasions where he almost showed emotion. Was it possible that Sesshomaru may actually have feelings for Kikyou?

"Take it easy," Inuyasha snapped back. "I was only makin' a suggestion."

"Anybody can tell by lookin' at your kid that he's happy. He seems protective of his mother and he looks up to his father. Can't imagine why," the hanyou added with sarcasm.

Sesshomaru shot a glare his way and Inuyasha decided it was best to change the subject. Finally sheathing the Tessaiga, he approached his brother. "I guess since the kid's gonna be my responsibility I'm gonna need to know more about this rebellion and… about my nephew as well."

To be continued…

* * *

**Authors Notes:** Sorry to cut it here everyone, but I'm really struggling with dialogue. I may have to extend this a little. 'Til next chapter… 


	29. Part II: Mortality

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha; this is only a fanfic.

**Authors Notes: **Hi everyone! This is long overdue, if I must say so myself. I can only hope that the overly long chapter makes up for the wait. I sincerely hope that after this chapter, we can remain friends.

To my reviewers, thank you one and all. To my anon's: dsavage - I could never forget you guys and I won't stop writing until this is finished. As my mother used to say, I may be slow, but I am sure. Thank you - autumn maiden, Peppercorn - I'm glad you have converted, you are now an official Sessh/Kik fan, Z.M. - more Mouko stuff just for you, Kohana - I've given you a little insight to future chapters of "Worthy"… enjoy and Sensatsu Suisho Drifter - thank you and welcome to this fanfic.

* * *

**Part II**

_**How strange is the lot of us mortals. **_

_**Each of us is here for a brief sojourn; **_

_**for what purpose we know not, though we sense it. **_

_**But without deeper reflection we know from daily life,**_

_**that we exist for other people.**_

_**Callimachus**_

_**Epigrams from Greek Anthology **_

**Chapter 29: Mortality **

"Excuse me," Awasumaru stopped one of the villagers. "I'm looking for the priestess called Kaede. Do you happen to know which house is hers?"

"Ah… sure." The villager pointed in the direction of a small house at the edge of the field. "That's her place over there."

The child bowed his thanks, turned and headed in the direction indicated.

"Say… do you think he might be related to Inuyasha?" The other villager asked, taking in the child's silver hair in its high ponytail.

"Naw!" the other villager said, before turning to walk away. "The kid's got manners."

Awasumaru approached the small house and rapped lightly on the partition at the opening. The boy stepped back as the panel lifted and an old woman wearing an eye patch appeared.

"Priestess Kaede?" the half demon child inquired.

Kaede's eye widened as she looked at the boy before her. "Aye, I am Kaede," she answered and then asked, "Who might ye be?"

"I am Awasumaru!" The boy smiled and held out the satchel his uncle had given him. "Inuyasha-san asked me to bring you this." The young hanyou's smiled faded as he looked closer at the old woman. The priestess was pale and there were beads of sweat across her brow. "Are you not well, Lady Kaede?" he asked.

Having worked at his mother's side while she cared for her patients, the boy recognized the signs of illness. Inhaling deeply, Awasumaru detected that the contents in the pouch he carried was a herb to reduce fever.

Reaching up, the boy put a hand to Kaede's brow, rousing her from her stupor. Her forehead was warm and felt clammy. "You should be resting," he told her and, without invitation, entered the small abode and began looking around. "Do you have hot water?"

"Ah… aye." The priestess was speechless as she pointed to the clay pot by the hearth. Kaede watched as the boy, still clutching the pouch, hurried over, sat down by the fire and opened the satchel.

Awasumaru measured a small amount of herbs into a cup, poured hot water over it and then covered it to let it steep. Following behind the boy, Kaede realized the child knew exactly what he was doing.

"It should not take long." The child turned to face Kaede as she sat in front of him. "After drinking this, your fever will go away," he informed her and smiled again.

"Ye seem to know quite a bit about medicinal herbs, little one," Kaede said, as she looked him over.

"Just a little," he began. "My mother uses herbs like these and says that this one is easy to find and prepare." He pointed to the remains in the satchel. "I guess it's because you were sick that Oji-san asked me to bring them to you."

"Oji-san?" Kaede's eye squinted. "Do ye mean Inuyasha? Are ye saying that Inuyasha is your uncle?"

"He is," Awasumaru said readily. "But… I only met him today."

"I would assume then that your father is Sesshomaru," said Kaede. "He is the only relative Inuyasha has that I know about. Tell me, little one," Kaede asked alarmed. "Are those two together?"

"It's alright, Lady Kaede," Awasumaru smiled as he sensed the old woman's concern. "They're not fighting," he said and then added as an afterthought, "… anymore."

xXxXx

Inuyasha stood behind his brother as he spoke in low monotones. He listened with interest as Sesshomaru reiterated his conversation with Totousai…

"_It matters not that you threaten me, Sesshomaru," Totousai said. "I can only tell you what I know." _

"_Am I expected to believe that nonsense?" The taiyoukai's eyes narrowed. "The gods indeed," he sniffed with disdain. "Surely you can come up with something better than that."_

_The elder could only shake his head and decided not to pursue the matter. Sesshomaru was being stubborn as usual. Leave it to him to ask a question and then not be satisfied with the answer. _

"_You really have some trust issues; do you know that?" Totousai smirked. "Simply because the facts are not what you want them to be, does not mean it is not the truth," he informed the taiyoukai._

_Turning his back on Sesshomaru , the demon forger started stoking the hearth fire to begin Awasumaru's swords. "Like it or not, Sesshomaru," he said petulantly, "Your mate is a human and your son… a half demon, just like your brother, Inuyasha. It was the will of the gods and that is all there is to it." _

_If Totousai expected a response, none was forthcoming. The taiyoukai was unusually silent. After a few moments, the demon forger looked back to find Sesshomaru had taken a seat with a still sleeping Awasumaru cradled in one arm. Taking a deep breath, he continued his explanation._

"_The battle that Kikyou spoke of will not occur for centuries," Totousai began. "However, the boy will have plenty enough battles prior to that. With his bold speech and chivalrous nature, he shall stay in trouble, that is a surety." _

"_Just the fact that he is your son will present more than enough challenges," the demon forger continued. "I hope you plan to train the boy properly?" _

_A sniff full of disdain was the only response to the idiotic question. _

_Ignoring Sesshomaru, Totousai continued. "Yoippari-san has visualized an age where the castles reach high into the sky. She has seen devices that will allow people to fly… a lot of them… at one time. Imagine that!" he laughed. "I would like to be around to see that, but that is unlikely..." The laugh turned into a coughing spasm, which the demon forger fought to get under control. _

"_That is when the next demon uprising will take place," he began again, having cleared his throat. "The humans intellect will grow at an exceeding rate and they will no longer be considered prey for youkai. The shift in power will not be well received by the majority of our kind and it will be up to your son to create a balance."_

"_Balance!" Sesshomaru spat suddenly, interrupting Totousai. "Is that an excuse for the gods each time they decide to interfere… that they want to restore balance?"_

"_Well.." the demon forger muttered. _

"_The So'unga was forged to maintain peace; was it not?" Sesshomaru snapped. "The weapon was created to maintain order in the demon realm. The same occurred with priestess Midoriko's sword; her sword was forged to maintain order in the human realm and now… Awasumaru." The taiyoukai's eyes gleamed in anger. "The gods feeble attempts at sovereignty have failed repeatedly and now my son becomes a pawn for them to move at will." _

"_But… they have not failed, my boy," Totousai informed him. "Do you know the tragedy that would have befallen both human and demons had your father not been entrusted the So'unga… had Midoriko not been given a weapon to protect her own kind? Why… we might not exist at all," he continued. _

"_Your father and the priestess spent and gave their lives to keep peace and let us not forget about your mate, Kikyou. In order to keep the evil of the Sacred jewel from escaping, the woman carried it with her into the afterlife. That is how dedicated she was." _

"_Unfortunately, Awasumaru now has an obligation," the demon forger continued. "As with his human mother and his youkai grandfather, he will not hesitate to fulfill his duty." _

_Silence followed and Totousai looked back to see Sesshomaru looking closely at the sleeping child. Turning back to his task, the demon forger heard the taiyoukai utter. _

"_And… as with his mother and my father, what price will Awasumaru pay to keep balance and restore peace?"_

_Totousai did not turn around as he answered solemnly, "I don't know." _

As Sesshomaru finished, Inuyasha could understand his brothers concern for his son. "I guess the ol' geezer wouldn't tell ya' anymore than that, huh?" the hanyou asked and took the taiyoukai's silence as a yes. "Sounds like he's been hangin' out with Myouga too long."

"The two have adopted the ways of their predecessors," Seeshomaru stated. "The gods proclivities lie in amusing themselves at our expense, carried out under the guise of maintaining peace. They create situations and then leave it to us to mend whatever errs may arise due to their meddling," he spat.

The taiyoukai was sure he had been damned for mocking the gods in the past; however, it did not stop him for doing so now. They had trifled with their lives since the beginning of time and in truth, he had not thought much about it… until now.

Now, the god's machinations had produced him, a full-fledged youkai, with a hanyou son. A son who, along with his human mother, had awakened emotions within he had long thought dead. It was those emotions that had brought him here, requesting the aid of one he once considered the enemy.

Inuyasha had grown stronger during his battles with Naraku. He was no longer the bumbling novice Sesshomaru had tracked down to confiscate the 'Black Pearl'. The gem had opened the pathway to their father's grave, where the Tessaiga waited to be obtained. The Inu no Taisho had cleverly hidden the pearl in Inuyasha's eye that his half demon son would someday procure the sword.

The gravesite was the beginning of the brothers many battles. As time passed and as more information was gathered about the sword left to his hanyou sibling, Sesshomaru began to understand why the Inu no Taisho had left his legacy to Inuyasha. After all, it was a father's duty to protect his son.

"You will do this, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru's clipped tones filled the silence.

"Keh!" the hanyou grunted at the taiyoukai's command in the form of a question. Awasumaru _was_ his nephew; the son of his only sibling and the woman he once loved. "Yeah… I'll take care of him," the hanyou assured his brother. As Sesshomaru had said, Kikyou no longer needed his protection; therefore, he would be there to protect her child.

Aware of his brother's pride and knowing he would not follow, Inuyasha turned to head to the village. "I'll go fetch the kid for ya'," the hanyou said. "Besides… I guess I should be there when Awasumaru tells Kaede who he is; the ol' girl may not be able to handle the shock."

Sesshomaru remained silent as he listened to his brother's retreating footsteps. Looking up into the sky, the taiyoukai detected change in the temperature and knew that winter would arrive soon.

The air had turned crisp and he could feel the circulation of the northern winds. How many seasons would Kikyou remain by his side, he wondered and recalled Totousai's vague explanation?

"_As with all humans, Sesshomaru, there is no way to determine their life span," the demon forger stated. "They are born, they live and then die. Their cycle is the same as ours, although we live for centuries." _

"_Due to the unusual circumstances of her resurrection, Kikyou will not grow old, but she will die." Totousai continued humbly. "The woman was appointed an undetermined time on this earth by the gods. She was predestined to mate with you, to bear your child and heir and that is now done." he ended wistfully and looked uncomfortable as he avoided the taiyoukai's piercing gaze. _

"_In other words…" Sesshomaru's voice was stoic as he looked to his father's old friend. "She is no longer of use to them."_

_With a sigh, Totousai reluctantly admitted. "That is a possibility." _

The weapon vibrating at his side roused Sesshomaru from his thoughts. Looking down, he noticed the Tenseiga rattled inside its sheath. With his silver mane blowing in the wind, the taiyoukai clutched its hilt. "Tenseiga," he addressed his sword, bared a fang and made a vow.

"When that time comes…"

xXxXx

Kikyou and Rin sat across from Pyuuma and Mouko in the parlor of the Westernlands. The young girl was trying to keep a straight face at the couples antics while the ex-priestess looked on impassively. The lioness was in the process of boxing her mate's ears and shouting that he had better find a way of their predicament.

The tiger was crooning all sorts of apologies and trying to reassure her that everything would be fine. That, however, earned him another tug on his ears from the lioness.

"I'm not fooling around, Mouko-kun," Pyuuma pulled viscously and then grew more incensed as he flashed a wide grin. "This is serious!" she growled and that wiped the smile from his face. "You cannot fight with your mother!"

"I wasn't planning to, kitten." Mouko used the endearment to try to get his mate to calm down.

"Don't you dare!" Pyuuma grabbed the other ear and gave that one a squeeze. "Don't you dare kitten me!"

Ow… ow… come on, Pyuuma-chan," Mouko grimaced, trying to escape her tight grip. "Let go… please."

"**Enough!" **

Kikyou's voice cut through the chaos, startling Rin and causing the couple to turn as she rose from her seat. "I am beginning wonder if I should have sent you two for a nap with the rest of the children," the ex-miko stated in a tired voice and the two youkai could sense her annoyance.

"Sorry, Lady Kikyou," Pyuuma and Mouko mumbled in unison. Both took a seat and the tiger's look became forlorn as his mate took a seat next to Rin instead of him.

"Now that I have your full attention," Kikyou began, looking down on the couple. "Maybe we can find a solution to your dilemma." With that said, she resumed her seat.

"Mouko-san." Kikyou turned to the tiger. "Would you explain the specifics of this 'blood seal' you spoke of earlier?"

"The blood seal was created during the era of the 'great wars'." Mouko leaned forward as he spoke. "At that time, the best of our male warriors were being sent into battle and there was a threat of our clan becoming extinct."

"Originally, the seal's purpose was to insure our clan was replenished. Once a warrior died in battle, his family, lands and so forth could only be claimed by the strongest survivor after a sufficient mourning period," the tiger continued. "Challenges would be issued for the household and a death match held."

"Oh my!" Rin gasped. "That sounds awfully barbaric." Realizing her words, the embarrassed young girl gasped and covered her mouth.

"Yes… you are right young Rin." Mouko smiled, understanding her naivety and the differences in their cultures. "However, I would not expect you to understand something like that, but it is or rather _was_ the way of our clan."

"Was…" Kikyou interrupted. "Are you saying that a 'death duel' is no longer necessary?"

"No," the tiger stated. "Over the centuries we have become much more civilized. Although it is still called a 'blood seal', it is no longer necessary to kill your opponent."

"Just beat them to a bloody pulp," Pyuuma injected venomously. "The goal is still to incapacitate your opponent to avoid any kind of rematch."

"Well… that is also true," Mouko admitted and grinned guiltily.

"I see." Kikyou appeared pensive. "If you do not mind me asking, Mouko-san," the ex-miko began. "Why will you not consider returning to your homeland?"

The tiger's green eyes clouded over. Rising from his seat, he walked to the window and stared outside. "I will only say that my father and I did not see eye to eye on many issues," Mouko began quietly. "For as long as I can remember the two of us had been at odds with each other."

"The great General Moushou would never lift a paw to help a human. He claimed they were insignificant beings unworthy of our protection," he informed them. "Back then, I was foolish enough to believe that he would change his views… that _I _could change them. I thought that he would begin to see that we had much in common with the humans; however, that never happened."

Mouko paused and Kikyou observed him clench a tight fist.

"That became clear to me the day I left the Tora Domain… the day I vowed never to return," he continued. "My father had committed an unspeakable act and I found I could never forgive him or… forgive myself." The tiger relaxed a little, as he felt his mate come from behind and place her arms around his waist.

"Mouko-kun," Pyuuma whispered into the back of his keso.

"For now, that is all I will tell you, Lady Kikyou," the tiger said as he turned from the window. "I refuse to become as close-minded as my father was. I could never rule the Tora Domain with his ideals. That is not who I am."

"I see," Kikyou said again and her brow cleared. "If that is the way you feel, then I fail to see why this is a problem."

Both Mouko and Pyuuma looked up in surprise at her words.

"I do not believe you understand, Lady Kikyou," Mouko said.

"I understand perfectly," the Lady of the West responded. "You did not wish to fight a 'blood seal' with your mother in order to forgo your rights to the Tora Domain nor do you have a desire to rule as your father ruled. Is that not correct, Mouko-san?"

"Yes, but…" the tiger began, but was interrupted as Kikyou rose from her seat.

"As I see it," the ex-miko exclaimed. "You can either engage in battle with Lady OniYuri and hope that neither of you does much damage to the other or…" Kikyou paused and looked from Pyuuma to Mouko, "… you can return, reclaim your legacy and rule in any manner that you wish. It seems simple enough to me."

At their silence, the woman turned and looked to her charge. "Come, Rin-chan," she bade the young girl. "Let us allow them some privacy." With that said, the two humans exited the room.

xXxXx

Pushing back the screen at the opening of Kaede's cottage, Inuyasha entered the abode. Awasumaru sat meekly across from the old woman who was sipping the homemade brew. Bronze orbs turned to him and the boy's face lit up.

"Oji-san!" the child exclaimed with a big smile.

"Did ya' get the herbs, Kaede?" the hanyou inquired, deliberately ignoring his nephew.

"Yes, Inuyasha, thank you," the old priestess said. "The little one here mixed the brew for me and I'm feeling better already."

"Keh," the hanyou sniffed, as the boy beamed a smile at Kaede's praise. "I shoulda' known."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Awasumaru demanded.

Inuyasha's head whipped around in the boy's direction. "You heard me," he snapped and glared at his nephew.

"I heard you," the child pressed, "but what did you mean by it?" His face was just as mutinous as his uncle's and he glared back.

Physically restraining himself, Inuyasha silently counted to ten and his eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "Ya' learned that stuff from your mother; didn't ya'?!" he snapped and watched Awasumaru nod. "That's all I was sayin', so don't get all prickly on me, kid!"

"Oh… well, that's alright then," the boy gave a sniff reminiscent of his father's and that set Inuyasha's fangs on edge. The only thing that saved him from a whack on the head was Kaede's voice.

"Your mother is a healer, Awasumaru?" the old woman questioned. "I did not think it was necessary for demons to have healers."

"My mother is human and yes… she is a healer," the boy said with pride.

Kaede's eye widened and she turned to Inuyasha for confirmation. The hanyou simply smirked and shrugged his shoulders.

"If ya' thinks that's weird, you ain't heard the rest of it," he muttered under his breath. "Go on, kid." Inuyasha elbowed his nephew. "Tell her who your mother is."

Awasumaru was wary as he noticed the gleam in his uncle's eye. However, he turned backed to Kaede, bowed and then said, "My mother is called Kikyou."

The cup slipped from Kaede's hands. The contents spilled to the floor, causing both hanyou's to rise hurriedly. Awasumaru out of concern; Inuyasha not wanting to get his hakamas wet.

The old woman stared dazedly at the young hanyou. Gasping in recognition, her eyes rolled back in her head and she swayed forward. Inuyasha caught her before she hit the floor and laid her back on the tatami mat.

"Hah!" he exclaimed, looking down on Kaede's unconscious form. "That went better than expected."

"What… what happened?" Awasumaru looked fearful. "What did you do?" he shouted at his uncle accusingly.

"Me?" Inuyasha faced his nephew. "I didn't do nothin', baka! She passed out cause of somethin' you said!"

"Who are you calling an idiot?!" the boy snapped back. Dropping to his knees, Awasumaru kneeled over Kaede's crumpled form and lifted her eyelids to look at her pupils. Leaning back, he looked up at his uncle.

"She's out cold," he whispered. "Was it really something I said?"

"Hmph!" Inuyasha grunted. "Ya' told her that your mother was called Kikyou."

"So…" Awasumaru responded, confused.

"Kikyou and Kaede are sisters," Inuyasha informed the boy and jabbed a finger in the old miko's direction. "This woman here is your aunt."

"_She's_ Oba Kaede?" The boy turned incredulous eyes to the still passed out figure. "But… my mother told me that she had a _younger _sister."

"It's a long story, Awasumaru, but believe me it's true." Inuyasha said. "I ain't explainin', so don't ask!" he snapped, as his nephew looked to him expectantly.

Turning his gaze back to the priestess, the boy was quiet as he recalled the times his mother had mentioned her sister. Kaede's name usually came up when he was practicing 'kyudo' or when his mother stressed the importance of becoming familiar with medicinal herbs.

Suddenly, a thought occurred to the young hanyou and he turned and rounded on his uncle again. "Hey!" Awasumaru gasped. "If you knew that was going to happen when she heard about my mother, then why'd you make me tell her that way?" he shouted. "You could have killed her or something."

"Quit your whinin'," the older hanyou spat. "Kaede's a tough ol' bird; it would take more than that ta' get rid of her. Besides… _you_ woulda' killed her, not me."

Awasumaru bared a fang and growled at his uncle and Inuyasha responded in kind.

Tossing his head, the young hanyou sniffed and crossed his arms over his chest. "You have no morals," he accused his uncle.

"What the hell did you say?" The older hanyou was taken aback and then retaliated. "Why you… stuck up little…" The rest was mumbled under his breath.

"And… you swear too much!" Awasumaru countered.

"So what!" Inuyasha leaned in and stuck his face into his nephew's. "I'm old enough ta' swear, unlike some people! Now settle down, ya' little runt! " he yelled and delivered another blow to his nephew's head.

"Ooowww!" Awasumaru wailed and grabbed the top of his throbbing head. Suddenly, and much to Inuyasha's amusement, the boy's arms and legs began to flail around in a temper tantrum. Finally calming himself, the child stilled, glared at his uncle and demanded, "Why do you keep doing that?"

"Because I can," Inuyasha said smugly. Both hanyou's continued to glare at each other until they heard Kaede stir and turned as the old woman began to come around.

Opening her eyes, the priestess saw two similar faces looming above her. Noticing Inuyasha, she then turned to focus on the boy and saw him smile with relief.

The boy's youkai genes may be prominent, thought Kaede, but that smile belonged to her sister. Unlike Awasumaru, Kikyou's smiles were rare, but there was no denying it. Her sister was alive and had born a child to Inuyasha's brother. With the questions rolling around in her head, Kaede concluded that fate was indeed a bizarre bedfellow. Rising to her knees, she engulfed her nephew in a big hug.

"It is so good to meet ye, Awasumaru," Kaede almost choked on the tears that threatened to flow.

"It is good to finally meet you too," the young hanyou returned her hug and then added tenderly, "… Aunt Kaede."

xXxXx

"My, but you are a sly one Totousai-san," Yoippari stated, as the demon forger's hand lowered from her shoulder.

On impulse, the owl had made the long trip to visit her old friend. The two now sat in the dismal abode and had just viewed Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's interaction.

"To have Sesshomaru believing that Inuyasha has to protect Awasumaru was ingenious," Yoippari smiled. "Although nothing could be farther from the truth."

"In fact, it is quite the opposite," Totousai said. "Besides, if we leave it to eldest son of the Inu no Taisho to resolve issues between him and his brother it would never happen. This way it will be centuries before he learns the truth, Yoippari-san. By then, both of us may well be long gone and need not deal with his wrath." He laughed at his own joke and caused a coughing spasm.

"Yes," the owl agreed with a sigh. Her old friend would not be around for the next demon uprising, it had already been revealed to her in a vision. However, no one wanted to know the details of their own demise; therefore, Yoippari kept quiet. As for her own death, she was just as ignorant as the next individual. Those gifted with 'the sight' were unable to view events of their own lives.

"There is much to do before that time comes, Totousai-san," the owl stated. "The powers of the Shikon no Tama will awaken soon. The search to obtain its power will begin once again and a new priestess will be chosen as its protector."

"I know… I know," Totousai sighed this time. "Besides that, those events will most likely eclipse Sesshomaru's purpose and his evolution to full daiyoukai status. We must also begin grooming a vassal for Awasumaru and, of course, there is the issue of Kikyou."

Yoippari did not respond, as she turned away from the demon forger. The owl had thought of nothing else the last few days. Kikyou - the Lady of the West and mother to the heir of Inu legacy. Since her arrival, the Westernlands were reminiscence to the days of old, the days when the Inu no Taisho and Sesshomaru's mother graced its halls.

There was warmth in the household now and for the first time in centuries, Sesshomaru felt comfortable in his own home. However, it would all come to an end too soon, Yoippari realized and it was up to her to prepare the others for what was to come.

"Yoippari-san?" Totousai inquired and looked strangely at his friend's distant look. "Did you hear what I said?"

"Yes," the owl responded absently. "Do not concern yourself with Kikyou, Totousai-san." She turned to face the demon forger. "I will handle matters; you have quite enough to do."

"I do not envy you, my friend," he said sadly.

With a small smile, Yoippari inclined her head in understanding before transforming into full demon form and taking to the skies.

xXxXx

Mouko had been quiet since Kikyou and Rin left the room. The tiger was so absorbed in his thoughts that, for the first time since their mating, Pyuuma felt like an outsider. Sitting with her hands clasped tightly in her lap, she watched his still form at the window staring out into the courtyard.

Was he actually considering returning to the Tora Domain and if he was, did he not want to hear her opinion? With an unladylike snort, the lioness wondered how she could give an opinion on something she was unsure of herself.

If Mouko decided to rule, how would it affect them? Would she, a half demon, or her child be accepted or frowned upon amongst his elite clan? With her thoughts running wild, the lioness began to fidget nervously in her seat.

"You worry needlessly, Pyuuma-chan," the tiger said softly from the window. "Do you not have enough faith in me to know I would never abandon you or place our child in any danger."

Startled, the lioness sat straight up and then relaxed again. Mouko's serious moods were rare. Normally, she did not know how to respond to them; therefore, Pyuuma usually said nothing. However, on this occasion she felt it was necessary.

"I would never believe you capable of that, Mouko-kun," she whispered into the silence of the room. "But… but… I am torn between what is right for you and my own selfishness."

Mouko had sensed his mate's confusion and he understood the reasoning behind it. Unlike him, Pyuuma was not yet adept at shielding her feelings. The lioness was an open book, but he remained quiet and allowed her to vent.

"I want you to have your birthright and, as Lady Kikyou said, to rule the Tora Domain as you see fit. But… a part of me is afraid that… between your new duties and the council, you won't… have time… for me or our child," she finished hurriedly. "I know it sounds stupid, but that is very important to me. I am sure that it is my own insecurities that have resurfaced, but… that's how I feel."

"You are right, Pyuuma-chan." Mouko's voice sounded just above the lioness and her head snapped up to find him standing over her wearing an impudent smile. "That _is _stupid."

Pyuuma angrily jumped to her feet, her topaz gaze filling with tears as she faced him. "Are you laughing at me?"

Bending down, the tiger placed an arm about her waist, the other under her knees and picked her up in gentle bridal fashion. To calm her, he began to rub his nose against hers and waited for her to purr before he continued.

"I would never laugh at you," he said in a soothing voice and looked deep into her eyes. "To be quite truthful, my love, I do not know what to expect when we reach the 'tiger realm'; however, I do know that I need you with me… at my side. As long as you are with me, Pyuuma, I know nothing is beyond my reach."

"Mouko!" The lioness gasped at the need in his voice and her fears were put to rest. Throwing her arms around his neck, she burrowed deeper into his chest.

"Does that mean you will go with me… you will return with me to my homeland?"

"Yes… yes, I will," she sighed.

"Thank you." He sat and pulled her onto his lap. "After Sesshomaru returns, together we shall travel to the Tora Domain as my mother's guest and see how things go from there, all right."

"No!" Pyuuma snapped and pushed away from her mate to sit up straight.

"No?" the tiger inquired, his green eyes baffled. "But… you just said…"

"I know what I said!" The lioness glared at him. "Make no mistake, Mouko-kun, you… we… are returning to your homeland, but not as guest. You will return as the rightful heir to the empire and nothing less."

"Trust me when I tell you that unless you come in as a ruler, you will forever have to prove yourself and leave room for others to doubt you," Pyuuma stated imperiously. "After Raion was thought dead, Shishi was a scared, frightened child left on his own. However, he put on a brave face and presented himself as leader of our clan."

"For the most part, it was all an act; however, his subjects did not know that," she continued. "When they saw Shishi, they did not see the weakling cub of Lord Maitesouka. They saw the next ruler of the lion's den and you must do the same, Mouko-kun."

"If this is your decision, there is no half stepping, my love," Pyuuma said tenderly. "You must enter the Tora Domain as its ruler for everyone to see. You must never allow your subjects to question your strength or dedication. Do you understand?"

Since Kikyou and Rin's departure, Mouko's true smile finally reappeared. His eyes scanned his mate's features; from her glossy honeyed mane, topaz eyes to those pouting unadorned lips just begging to be kissed and knew he would have no trouble ruling with this petite hell cat at his side.

"Mouko-kun!" She gave him a sound thump on his chest. "Have you heard one word I've said?"

"Yes, my lady," the tiger smiled wider. "I heard all of them."

xXxXx

"Are you telling me there is another world down there?"

Awasumaru stood on the edge of the 'Bone Eater's Well' and peered down into the darkness. Sesshomaru stood a few steps away as did Inuyasha, with his arms folded across his chest.

"Yeah…. somethin' like that," the older hanyou stated.

"Really!" The young hanyou's eyes flashed with excitement. "Can I go?" he asked of no one in particular and seemed ready to jump into the abyss.

"No!!!" Sesshomaru and Inuyasha barked simultaneously.

"Aw… why not?" The child whined.

"Some other time, Awasumaru." Sesshomaru's voice left no room for argument.

"Yes, chichi-ue." The boy bowed and jumped to the ground. Turning to his uncle, the child asked, "When will we meet again, Oji-san?"

"I dunno." Inuyasha shrugged.

With his child due soon and his job in the modern era, it was hard to determine when he would be able to return. He had only come this time at Kagome's insistence. They knew that Kaede had been ill and his mate, unable to travel through the well in her condition, had sent him to check on the priestess.

He had already stayed longer than he had intended. While taking care of Kaede, he had not had the opportunity to visit Miroku and Sango at the temple nor pay a visit to the Slayers village. He had even missed Shippo. The kitsune had left to help Kohaku only days before his arrival and was not due back to Kaede's until spring. Kneeling down to his nephew's level, Inuyasha spoke in serious tones.

"I want ya' ta' remember this place, Awasumaru," Inuyasha said. "Remember this well, the tree where we met earlier and also Kaede's house, okay. If ya' ever need me, just leave word with your aunt."

Standing up, his golden orbs glittered down on the boy. "Make sure ya' come visit her," he said, meaning Kaede. "She don't complain or nothin', but the ol' girl gets lonely when were not around."

"I'll come visit… I promise." Awasumaru declared firmly and Inuyasha believed him.

"Well, I gotta go, kid." The uncle reached up to tousle his nephew's silver mane, but the boy ducked and moved out of range, holding his arms protectively over his head. Inuyasha almost laughed aloud at the mutinous expression on his face. Turning to his silent brother, he said, "Sesshomaru…"

"Inuyasha…" the taiyoukai returned, stoically. Understanding flickered in the depths of the siblings eyes. This was their truce. They would never be friends, the hanyou acknowledged, but the blood of their father bound them. With a smirk to his brother's impassive countenance, Inuyasha gave a salute and jumped into the 'Bone Eater's Well'.

Awasumaru ran to the edge in time to see his uncle swallowed up into the darkness. "He's… he's gone!" the child exclaimed.

"We should be going also, Awasumaru," Sesshomaru informed his son and turned to head in the direction of the Westernlands. "Come… your mother awaits us."

With one final look into the darkness, the boy followed behind the majestic figure of his father. Attempting to match the taiyoukai's long strides, the hanyou increased his pace to walk beside him.

"Our journey has been very interesting, chichi-ue," Awasumaru said.

"Really." Sesshomaru lifted an eyebrow and continued walking.

"Yes," the boy gushed. "First we met Totousai-sama. I like him; he's a nice old youkai and I really like the swords he made for me. Did he really make them from your fangs, father?"

"So, you like him," Sesshomaru replied. "I presume someone must."

The half demon and the sword forger had become fast friends. The one called Totousai had personally known his grandfather. He had told him stories about the Inu no Taisho, impressing Awasumaru even more. The old youkai had allowed him to watch as he made his swords and the two had conversed on many things.

It was Totousai who had instructed him on the use of the 'Iron Curtain', the defense he had used against his uncle's 'Adamant Barrage'. The demon forger had told him in confidence that he would definitely need some kind of defense technique if the two brothers met.

"Next…" Awasumaru began, ignoring his father's sarcasm, "… we went to that big castle with the nice greenery. That lady youkai was very pretty; I wonder who she was?" The boy peered at his father from under his lashes, hoping to get an answer.

"If you have a question, my son, it is proper to ask in a straightforward manner or else why bother."

"Oh… of course." The child had the grace to blush, but heeded the advice. "What was that place, father, and who was that woman?"

"Patience, Awasumaru," Sesshomaru responded as they continued their trek.

The boy lowered his head to hide his pouting lips. Why did his father bother to tell him to ask the question if he had not planned to answer it? Not one to let such things get him down, the boy continued his conversation.

"Well… I finally met my uncle and… my aunt too," the boy said excitedly. "Father… do you know why Oba Kaede looks older than mother when she's supposed to be the younger sister?"

"You should ask your mother," Sesshomaru suggested and kept walking.

Walking from behind, the child clamped his jaws tight to keep from growling in frustration and surmised his father was being difficult. Suddenly, a mischievous glint lit the hanyou's eyes and he increased his pace to catch up to the taiyoukai's long strides.

"Father?" Awasumaru inquired.

"Yes."

"Why do you and Inuyasha-san fight; do you not like your brother?" the boy asked boldly.

Sesshomaru stopped in his tracks, turned and stared down on his son. The taiyoukai's gaze was penetrating, but Awasumaru held his ground and did not flinch or look away. After what seemed an eternity his father finally spoke.

"Do _you_ like him?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes." The boy did not hesitate in answering. "He's a bit rude and he talks funny, but I like him very much."

"Well, Awasumaru, that is all that matters."

"That's not an answer." The child persisted. "How you can not like your own brother? Juun-san is my brother; not by blood like you and Inuyasha-san, but we never fight… well, not seriously anyway. I mean… we argue a lot, but we would never fight each other."

"The two of you were raised as brothers, Inuyasha and I were not," Sesshomaru began reasonably. "You and young Juun have shared much together and are very protective of each other." The taiyoukai recalled the first time in the forest when he had come to collect his son. Although he had sensed the blind child's fear, he would not leave Awasumaru's side.

"You two have even shared… a mother," Sesshomaru said and then changed the subject. "Do not concern yourself with me and Inuyasha, my son. He and I are not, nor will we ever be close; however, we understand one another. Do I make myself clear?"

Although it wasn't clear, the boy sighed, "Yes, father."

"Are there any more questions?"

"No…" the child began and Sesshomaru turned to resume walking. "Ah… I mean yes…" Awasumaru grinned sheepishly as his father turned back and pinned him with a death glare.

"I just... ah…"

"Well…" the taiyoukai demanded and stared stonily down on the boy.

"What's a re-in-carnate?" Awasumaru blurted out.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed in speculation and then corrected, "You mean reincarnation."

"Yes… that's it!" the child beamed. "Oji-san says that his mate, Ka-go-me," he punctuated carefully, "… is a reincarnation of mother."

"He did, did he?" Sesshomaru smirked.

Awasumaru nodded and then asked, "So… what does that mean?"

"A reincarnation is a re-creation," the taiyoukai informed his son.

"A re-creation… you mean something made over again?" the child asked.

"That is close enough." Sesshomaru stated.

"Well… that doesn't make sense." The boy looked baffled. "How can Oji-san's mate be a re-creation of mother?"

The boy was too young, thought Sesshomaru. Awasumaru had absorbed more information in the last few days than any child his age could maintain. The future held much responsibility for his small replica; therefore, he would not deny him this bit of childhood.

"To simplify matters, Awasumaru, Inuyasha's wen…," the taiyoukai paused, changed his wording and then continued, "… mate is said to be a copy, if you would prefer."

"A copy?" The boy brow was furrowed and then cleared as he began to understand. "So… I guess that means that mother is…"

"The original, Awasumaru," Sesshomaru smirked before he turned away. "You and I are privileged with the woman's unprecedented form," he sated arrogantly and looked down on his son. "After all," he continued and resumed walking, "… a copy is just a copy. There is only one original and anything else pales in comparison."

Awasumaru was not sure what his father had said; however, he notice that his eyes had smiled as he spoke of Kikyou. The boy knew enough to decipher that Sesshomaru's words were a compliment to his mother. Suddenly, the child was overwhelmed with the strongest urge to see his maternal parent.

Turning to Sesshomaru, the young hanyou made to speak, but decided against it. He was sure his father had had enough questions for one day.

"Yes, Awasumaru." Sesshomaru anticipated his son's question and experienced the same urge. "We _are _going home."

xXxXx

The woman and the boy walked side by side in a comfortable silence. The leaves crunched underfoot as they slowly made their way back to the manor. Kikyou had decided to take an evening stroll and Juun had joined her.

"Do you think Awasumaru will return soon?" the blind child asked.

"Maybe tomorrow," the ex-miko responded and then smiled as she looked down on the dark haired boy. "You miss him, do you not?"

"Yes… I just hope that when he returns …" the boy stopped and sighed, "… never mind," he mumbled.

"What do you hope, Juun-san?" Kikyou probed gently.

"I… well… I hope he does not change," the boy said and turned to sound of his foster mother's voice. "Living here, he is now more a part of the demon world than the human. I know that his father will see to it that Awasumaru grows stronger. I just wonder if that means… if he will choose the demons over us?"

"Do you really believe that, Juun-san?" Kikyou asked. "Do you think Awasumaru would forget about his human mother and brother?"

"No." He gave a wobbly smile. "You will not let that happen; will you, youbo-sama?"

"I would never allow that." Kikyou dropped to one knee in front of the child. "However, it is necessary for Awasumaru to become stronger, as you must also. I have not forgotten my promise to Natsumi-san and I have not forgotten your goals, Juun-san," she said firmly. "You and your brother will begin your training as soon as I can arrange it. Once your brother returns, I will pay a visit to my friend, Kohaku, at the Slayers village."

Juun could feel the heat from Kikyou's body and he moved forward. He felt her arms come around him and pull him into an embrace. The child laid his head on the shoulder of the only mother, besides Natsumi, he had ever known.

"I worry about Awasumaru and I don't want to be apart from him… or you, youbo-sama, yet my own wishes may do just that," Juun whispered. "I must return to the place of my birth and I must… I must find out what happened to my parents."

Kikyou could feel his small body trembling from his impassioned words. She too dreaded the day that this boy would leave, but even at his age Juun knew he could not live without discovering what had occurred those years ago.

Natsumi had explained how her daughter had met and married the son of a rice merchant from China's mainland. It was understood that the family was wealthy and looked down on their son marrying, not only a foreigner but a commoner as well.

This caused much strive in the family that Seiran, Juun's mother, was very unhappy. Feng Li's attempts to get his family to accept the woman of his choice were only met with opposition. Even Juun's birth, the birth of the family's first grandchild, did not soften their hardened hearts.

Finally, Feng Li decided to leave his family and move to his wife's homeland. According to Natsumi, their ship had just left the docks when an explosion occurred on board. It was said that Feng Li and Seiran were killed instantly. A crewman had found Juun floating among the rubble, but the boy was still alive.

Feng Li's family took their grandchild into their care and a physician was called in to examine his injures. On discovering the explosion had blinded the boy, a courier was dispatched to Natsumi. Juun's grandmother was informed of the death of daughter and that her grandson would be arriving soon, accompanied by a servant.

Kneeling with the boy in her arms, Kikyou was determined that he would be strong enough to return to the place of his birth. Natsumi, as well as she, had sensed foul play surrounding Juun's parents' death and the ex-miko was sure that Juun had the same feelings.

"I remember them," the child's voice broke through her musings.

Kikyou pulled back to look into his dark eyes and knew of whom he spoke.

"My parents," Junn said. "I have this image of them in my head and… a song my mother used to sing to me. I remember my father's deep voice and… his laugh; he always seemed happy."

"Those memories are precious, Juun-san," Kikyou said softly. "Whatever happens, hold on to them, my son."

The boy nodded and then asked shyly, "May I?"

"Yes, of course," Kikyou smiled, knowing what the child wanted.

Juun's hands lifted and cupped his foster mothers cheeks. Sliding his hands up, he began kneading the soft flesh with his fingertips from her forehead, down the slope of her nose, and across her cheekbones. His fingers were gentle as they explored every contour of her face. Finally, he slid a hand through her raven tresses and a smile lit his features.

"You should smile more, youbo-sama," the boy laughed as Kikyou ruffled his hair.

"I could same the same of you," the woman retaliated and tweaked the end of his nose.

Suddenly, both turned in the direction of the mountains. Kikyou was alerted to the aura emanating from that direction and Juun responded to the sound of wings on the wind.

"Yoippari-sama returns," the boy said.

"Good," Kikyou said and looked up into the sky. "I was wondering were she had disappeared to, she left so suddenly this morning."

They waited as the owl, circled overhead and steered towards the ground. The force of its wings caused the leaves to whip around providing a cloak, as the figure landed and then transformed into human form. The leaves finally settled and Yoippari's form appeared on bended knee.

"Good afternoon, my lady… Juun-san," the owl youkai greeted.

"Good afternoon, Yoippari-sama," the two said in unison and Kikyou moved forward and extended her hand. "You have traveled far," the woman stated, taking in the rotund youkai's flushed features and helped her to her feet.

"I believe we have already discussed this business of kneeling, Yoippari-sama," Kikyou said firmly. "I told you it was not necessary."

"It is a habit, my lady," the owl's large eyes danced with mischief.

"I have never seen you bow to Sesshomaru or anyone else for that matter." The ex-miko raised a brow.

"Oh that!" Yoippari sniffed as she stretched to remove the kinks from her back. "Trust me, my lady, my lord does not expect that of me."

"Well… neither do I," Kikyou sniffed. "Come you two." She invited and turned to head back to the manor. "It has been quite an interesting morning, although I may not have a need to tell you that, Yoippari-sama."

"Actually, I am unaware of any such event," the owl looked surprised as she followed her mistress. "Pray, tell me, what has occurred?"

xXxXx

It was late by the time Sesshomaru reached the Westernlands. The taiyoukai descended into the courtyard and, before he reached the ground, Awasumaru with a gleeful laugh, hopped from his back, ran up the stairs and disappeared into the main foyer.

Such stamina, Sesshomaru thought as he followed the boy at a sedate pace. Entering the manor, he found Awasumaru talking animatedly with Mouko. The boy removed the uchigatanas from his back and presented them to his trainer.

"Excellent craftsmanship," the tiger said, handling the swords with care. "We shall have to test them tomorrow."

"I already have," gushed the child. "Just wait until you see what they can do."

"Awasumaru!" "Young master!"

Sesshomaru stood in the entryway as Rin, Jaken, Pyuuma and Idzuna appeared from the rear of the house and joined his son and the tiger. As they all stood talking, the taiyoukai keyed into his mate's aura. Sensing her presence, he turned towards the stairwell and awaited her arrival.

Just as he sensed her presence, so did Awasumaru. The boy looked up at the exact moment Kikyou and Juun appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Haha-ue… Juun-san!" With a wide smile and another laugh, the child grabbed his swords, bounded up the stairs, two at a time, and straight into his mother's arms. "I missed you," the boy whispered as his arms held tight to her neck. Everyone except Rin heard the inaudible declaration.

"As I missed you." Kikyou returned his fierce hug.

"I appears your journey was successful," Mouko's voice roused Sesshomaru from observing the reunion between mother and child.

"Yes," the taiyoukai stated.

"The uchigatanas are impressive and very befitting of Awasumaru's style and execution," the tiger commented. "It looks like the handiwork of Master Totousai."

"Hmph."

That was the preoccupied response and Mouko had to smile. Sesshomaru's attentions and eyes were glued to the woman descending the stairs. Kikyou had left Awasumaru and Juun conversing at the top and was now headed towards her mate. The tiger bowed and stepped away as the two came together.

Kikyou stopped directly in front of Sesshomaru; the two never touched, but their eyes communicated. "Welcome home, my lord," the woman said in greeting. "I trust things went well."

Sesshomaru inclined his head slightly, mentally acknowledging her silent questions and requesting her to await the answers. Turning to head to his study, he noticed that Mouko had moved to accompany him and Rin had stepped forward, blocking his path.

"Welcome back, Sesshomaru-sama," the young woman chirped; Jaken, Idzuna and Pyuuma mimicked her greeting. With a grunt in response, the taiyoukai passed them and continued down the corridor.

xXxXx

"Quickly state your business, Mouko-san, and be gone," Sesshomaru demanded, as he closed the shoji and took his place at the window. "I sought the solitude of my study for a reason."

"I shall be brief." The tiger fought the urge to smile. "Now that you have returned, I must now ask a favor of you. There is a matter of great importance in the Tora Domain that I must attend."

"The Tora Domain?" The admission had the taiyoukai quirking an eyebrow. "I thought you were finished with that business."

"I thought so too." Mouko smiled and then added, "However, a visit from my mother has shed new light on the matter."

Sesshomaru listened as the tiger informed him that his father, General Moushou, had retained his birthright. He told him of OniYuri's visit and her challenging him and of Hakko's challenge to his mother for the rights to the estate.

"I have decided to return," Mouko stated. "To rule in place of my father. If you have no further need of me, Pyuuma and I will leave at first light tomorrow."

"So be it," Sesshomaru sniffed.

Both youkai were quiet. The tiger leaned casually against the wall, as the taiyoukai stood stiffly staring out into the night.

"Uh… Sesshomaru-san…" Mouko began.

"I believe you mentioned that you would be brief," Sesshomaru's voice was cold and he did not turn from the scenery.

"Yes… of course," the tiger smiled.

He had wanted to ask the taiyoukai how was it that OniYuri had discovered his whereabouts. Not only that, but the performance his mother gave this afternoon was astounding; however, he had grown up watching her use her wiles on his father. Had Lady OniYuri been serious, he would have suffered much more than a mere slap. If his hunch was right, then he was indebted to the taiyoukai.

"Thank you, Sesshomaru-san." Mouko bowed. "Serving under you has been most enlightening and… entertaining," he stated and turned to exit, but halted at the taiyoukai's parting words.

"The next time we meet, Mouko-san, will be on equal terms," Sesshomaru turned to face the tiger. "As one who governs the Tora Domain, that shall be the last time that you bow to me."

xXxXx

The child's bare feet did not make a sound as they moved through the intricate steps of the exercise. During the night, when all was quiet, the winds responded to his call. Juun's hands and arms made slow fluid motions and circulated the winds around him.

Awasumaru had fallen asleep the moment he entered his futon. His brother had described in great detail his adventures the past few days. Junn had been worried about the boy changing, but he had not expected it to come so soon.

The young hanyou had always been confident; however, since spending time with his father, the boy now had a newfound maturity. Awasumaru had also returned with a pair of swords of the highest quality.

Other than his yumi, Juun had never known his little brother to use a weapon. The hanyou had used the natural abilities bequeathed to him from his demon heritage; therefore, the human child was not sure how he felt about it. As Awasumaru had presented his swords for his inspection, the blind child had hesitantly run his hands over the cool surface of the blades.

"Are they not wonderful, Juun-san?" the young hanyou had asked. "Father had them made from his very own fangs."

There was pride in his voice, as he spoke of the taiyoukai, but it was not boastful. Awasumaru was happy to have his father in his life and Juun was happy for him. So much had altered in so short a time, but he had adjusted to change before and he would do so again.

"Your form is nothing short of perfection."

Juun's movements stilled as Awasumaru's father caught him by surprise. Slowly lowering his hands to his side, the blind child turned in the direction of the voice. Where was the ominous, weighted feeling from before? Why had he not sensed Sesshomaru's aura? Not even the night winds had alerted him to the taiyoukai's presence.

With Rin and Jaken's exuberant inquisition finally over, Sesshomaru had left his study and saw Juun silently exit the foyer and head outside. He had followed, wondering why the boy had left the room he shared with Awasumaru.

The human child appeared pensive as he stood in the open and then suddenly he began to move. The taiyoukai watched as Juun began his training exercises and the western winds responded to his movements.

"Although Awasumaru is naturally quick and agile," Sesshomaru began. "I assume sparring with a partner such as you has aided in the development of his abilities."

"Thank you, my lord, but as you say," Juun bowed and spoke quietly, but firmly. "Awasumaru is naturally skilled. There is nothing I have taught him, that he would not have learned on his own."

"You have a bold tongue," Sesshomaru smirked. "But… what should one expect from a child of Kikyou's."

Somehow those words relaxed Juun. The fact that the taiyoukai acknowledged him as his mate's child meant he was acknowledged as Awasumaru's brother. "I meant no disrespect," the child hastened to assure the lord of the manor. "Your son learns fast; he will take what one teaches him and make it his own. I just meant anyone could teach Awasumaru anything, that is just how smart he is."

"Yes," Sesshomaru agreed. "His intellect is most trying at times."

Juun's lips curved in a slight smile at the taiyoukai's words. Having been on the receiving end of his little brother's endless and persistent questions, he knew exactly what the boy's father felt.

"That_ is_ Awasumaru," the blind child stated emphatically. "I would not change him for the world."

"Make no mistake, young Juun, the boy _will _change," Sesshomaru said haughtily. "He must; his destiny demands it."

"Awasumaru's fate will lead him into countless battles, disputes and wages of war. It is my responsibility to prepare him for combat, to teach him the importance of strategy and to execute his abilities to their fullest potential."

"War?" Juun's voice was sad. "So… my brother's destiny is to kill."

Sesshomaru watched the boy's shoulders slump in defeat and realized the closeness this human shared with his son. "When necessary," the taiyoukai stated. "However, his destiny is not to kill, but to protect."

"Protect… protect who?" Juun asked.

"Your kind, of course," Sesshomaru said. "It is Awasumaru's destiny to protect humans."

xXxXx

The taiyoukai and the human parted at the top of the stairs, each having a better understating of the other. Sesshomaru waited until the boy entered his room before turning to head to his own. Pushing all other thoughts from his mind, he focused on the woman awaiting him on the engawa.

Sesshomaru's long strides carried him down the corridor to his sleeping quarters. His feet took him to the entrance of the engawa where Kikyou stood bathed in moonlight.

"You are very much in demand, my lord, but I have been patient," the ex-miko said as she moved towards her mate. "Come," she invited and held out her hand. "Sit with me. I am quite interested in hearing about the journey from your perspective."

"That will have to wait, my lady, as other matters take precedence." Sesshomaru's voice reached Kikyou from the shadows. Slowly, he began moving towards her. Leaving the darkened room, the taiyoukai stepped into the moonlight to reveal the hunger reflected in his amber orbs.

His eyes devoured her. The taiyoukai took in her milky skin, shimmering dark eyes and wisps of raven hair flowing around her curvaceous form. Sesshomaru saw, sensed and actually felt the woman's response to his silent message.

Kikyou met him halfway. Standing before him, she raised her hand to trace the crescent moon on his forehead. Through mental communication, Awasumaru's earlier declaration to his mother was echoed between them.

Staring into each other's eyes, Kikyou whispered, "Tomorrow, my lord… we shall talk tomorrow."

xXxXx

The Westernlands, for the first time in centuries, had become a home again. The lands flourished under Sesshomaru's rule and Kikyou's guidance.

The Lord of the West remained a member of the council, as did Mouko. In his shrewdness, Sesshomaru maintained ties within the council to insure future allegiances for his son. Although he held a seat, the taiyoukai chose a field position and was responsible for defending the outer realms.

Before winter, Kikyou traveled to the Slayers Village and consulted with Kohaku. The taijiya was shocked to discover that the keeper of the sacred jewel was alive and had born a child with Sesshomaru. He was even more surprised at the ex-miko's request to train her son at the village. However, Kohaku had agreed and both, Awasumaru and Juun, became students of the village the following spring.

Although pleased, Yoippari and Totousai were surprised that Sesshomaru had allowed his son to be trained with humans. Originally, the taiyoukai had adamantly refused his mate's suggestion and Kikyou had coolly insisted it was best for Awasumaru. It was a mystery to both elders how the human had convinced the youkai to concede to her wishes.

Under Mouko and Kohaku's tutelage, Awasumaru grew stronger. Through the monk, Miroku's, guidance, Juun was finally able to enhance his skills. With both boys' adept students, they were able to lend their strength to the slayers village in their time of need.

A new evil had arisen and the taijiya's were, once again, targeted. The power of the sacred jewel, having lain dormant all those years, would finally awaken and threaten the very existence of peace in the valley.

Against Sesshomaru's wishes, Kikyou became involved in the events at the slayers village. Knowing his human mate was vulnerable, the taiyoukai tried reasoning with her, but it was useless. The woman was too stubborn and strong-willed to withdraw.

With Kikyou exposed to danger, it was no longer an option for Sesshomaru to sit on the sidelines. Reluctantly, the Lord of the West lent a hand in the aid of the humans.

xXxXx

_**12 years later… **_

There was no pain, but breathing was an effort. It would not be long now, the very life was seeping from her body and Kikyou only hoped to see her sons one last time.

"It is alright, my lady," Yoippari said quietly from the bedside. "The young master and Juun-san are near, I can sense their presence." The owl sat as an adult Rin and the still childlike Idzuna stood behind her.

Kikyou only nodded, trying to reserve her strength. There was much she needed to say to both boys, she thought, and then a small smile tugged at her lips. They were no longer boys, but young men.

The double shoji's slid back and Awasumaru burst through the opening. Although anxious, Juun entered more quietly. Some things never changed, thought Yoippari as she turned to the two young men.

Awasumaru was now age seventeen in human years and Juun, nineteen. The hanyou moved forward and the owl could see his lips trembling with suppressed emotion. He stood back staring at the dying woman until a gentle nudge from his brother moved him forward.

"Mother," the boy whispered, knelt at the bedside and reached for her hand.

"I'm glad that you are here… and you." Kikyou's head moved in Juun's direction. "It is time," she said everyone knew what she meant.

Looking over at her son, Awasumaru was the mirror image of his father and grandfather. Tall and slightly muscular, he still wore his high ponytail in tribute to the Inu no Taisho and was graced with the daiyoukai's charm. His bronze orbs, normally merry, were now full of sadness.

"Do not look at me like that, my son, we both knew this day would come," Kikyou whispered.

"I know, mother, but… it's too soon." The hanyou gripped her hands tight. "Why… why now?"

Raising a weak hand, Kikyou began to stroke Awasumaru's silver mane as he fought to hold back tears. "That is the perpetual question we humans have asked since the beginning of time and still… there is no answer." Turning to her foster son, her eyes beckoned him.

Juun was slightly taller and leaner than his brother; his dark hair fell about his stoic face and gently brushed his shoulders. The blind man's bearing was as regal as his foster parents and he was just as practical.

This young man would help his little brother through her death. Juun had trained with Miroku and Mushin at the temple. His tranquil countenance had only enhanced under their supervision. Kikyou could tell by the sad acceptance and the tenderness in which he held her other hand that he understood far more than his brother.

Rin stood still and silent behind Yoippari with the forever-faithful Idzuna at her side. A few moments before, the woman had dissolved into tears at Kikyou's side and had begged forgiveness. She felt guilt over the events that had led to the ex-miko's imminent death. Having reassured Rin, Kikyou now wondered about Sesshomaru.

Her mate had been gone the last few days. The taiyoukai had been dispatched to the outer realm to impede a group of ronin youkai. The demons were attempting to gain entry into the human realm through the Sakkaku Barrier.

Sesshomaru was unaware that his mate lay dying from her last battle with evil. Kikyou had attempted to save the new priestess of the Shikon no Tama and in doing so, she had thrown her body in harms way, acting as a shield and taking the blow intended for her successor. With the others engaged in battle, it was several minutes before her comrades realized that she was fatally injured.

"I have a message for your father," Kikyou said softly to Awasumaru. "You will give it to him."

"You can…" The hanyou's words were cut off, as Juun laid a hand on his shoulder. He was going to tell her that she could inform his father herself, but he, as well as his brother, knew it was a lie.

Awasumaru had hastily traveled to the council to request they contact his father. On hearing the news, Jadoku promptly vanished to head to the outer realm while he returned to his mother's side.

The young half demon could not go to retrieve Sesshomaru on his own. Awasumaru was unable to leave the realm of earth. His body could not withstand the change of the atmospheric pressure in the outer world; therefore, he would have to rely on his father's full-youkai comrade.

"What would you have us tell him, youbo-sama?"

Kikyou's head swiveled slowly in Juun's direction. With the last of her strength, she pulled both her sons close and spoke softly. Sesshomaru's final message from his mate was delivered in businesslike tones.

The ex-miko spoke of their enemy and of the two shards that held the most influence. She spoke of the weaknesses noticed during the most recent battle with their nemesis, the next strategy and had requested his assistance if all else failed.

"That is all," Kikyou sighed and relaxed back. There were no declarations of love, no sentimental words and this surprised no one. Pulling both boys even closer, Kikyou spoke privately to Awasumaru and Juun. She encouraged and wished them well in their endeavors informed them that she would always be with them.

"Yoippari-dono," the ex-miko addressed the matron. "I leave them in your hands." She smiled as the owl nodded in understanding.

"Take care of Rin, Idzuna-chan." That was her only message.

The fox child knew what Kikyou meant. Rin had her own burdens to bear and she would help the young woman through them. Bowing to her lady, the kitsune whispered, "I would be honored."

"Rin," Kikyou finally turned to the silent woman. "Do not allow yourself to become bitter. We have all made sacrifices and you have made yours," she said sadly. "You made a choice and must now live with it."

"Remain strong… you must…" the ex-miko's words to the young woman were interrupted as she frowned and then a serene smile lit her face. Squeezing Awasumaru and Juun's hand for the last time, Kikyou took her final breath.

The room grew eerily quiet. It was as if every occupant in the room stopped breathing. How long they sat that way, no one knew. The only indication of time was the shifting shadows, as the sun sank low in the sky. Suddenly, Yoippari rose and turned to the shoji.

Sesshomaru was here and his entire aura filled the room. Awasumaru felt his father's presence, but could not bear to leave his mother's side. Juun also felt that ominous aura; it was suffocating in its intensity and the blind man knew it stemmed from fear, not anger.

Rin bowed her head and, for the first time, was not ready to face her former guardian. She felt Idzuna move close to her side, a protective gesture. Suddenly, the shoji was thrown back.

Sesshomaru stepped through the entrance and, immediately, his eyes moved to the still figure on the futon. His mind reached out to her, but there was no answer. His body craved to feel the warmth of her aura; instead, he was met only with an unresponsive chill.

"_**Kikyou!" **_

His mate and the mother of his son, but she was more than that. Over the years she had managed to affix her very presence into his psyche; Kikyou had become as much a part of him as he had her.

The taiyoukai was unaware that his aura was building as he took in the scene before him. Awasumaru knelt at his mother's side with his forehead resting on the futon. Juun was on the other with his back ramrod straight, but he held onto Kikyou's hand.

Yoippari stood at the foot of the futon; her large eyes staring boldly at him. She was waiting… waiting for him to react that she could respond accordingly. Rin stood slightly behind her staring at the floor with Idzuna glued to her side.

Once again, Sesshomaru turned to his mate's lifeless form. His amber orbs turned crimson as he growled low in his throat. Without a word, the taiyoukai turned on his heel and strode from the room.

"Oh dear… oh dear," Jaken uttered, as his master passed him in the corridor. "Wha… where are going, my lord? What has happened… why were we summoned?"

The demon toad had barely been able to keep his seat on their mad dash to the manor. Jadoku had appeared at the place of battle in the outer realm with an undisclosed message. His master had snapped orders to, Mouko, his second in command and, in an instant, they were heading home.

Sesshomaru had not said a word the entire journey and Jaken had not asked. Whatever had occurred must have been important for Jadako to interrupt his master in the middle of a fight.

Jaken was almost trampled as Sesshomaru swept past him and stepped out on the engawa. The toad watched as his master gripped the hilt of the Tensiega and, with a blast of Ki, took to the skies.

Finally entering the master rooms, Jaken started to speak, but was silenced with a look from Yoippari.

"Awasumaru!" the owl snapped. "Go after your father."

"But…"

"Go after him!" Yoippari practically yelled. "If he is about to do what I think…" She left the rest unsaid.

Reluctantly, the half demon stood. Looking down at his mother's peaceful face, he turned and followed after Sesshomaru.

Having realized what had happened in their absence, Jaken began crying as he knelt at Kikyou's side. Rin moved over to comfort him as Juun approached the owl and inquired.

"You cannot think that he would… that he would consider…"

"That…" Yoippari interrupted the blind man, "… is exactly what he plans."

xXxXx

_**At the Taijiya Village… **_

The mood at the main house was subdued. Miroku, Sango and Shun'ei sat together in a comfortable silence while Kohaku and Suiren stood outside on the engawa and watched the sunset.

They had waited patiently, but had not heard one word from Awasumaru regarding Kikyou's condition. They had no choice but to wait; with the exception Rin and Juun, Kohaku was the only other human to have set foot in the Westernlands and that was under extreme circumstances.

Sango eyes moved to her brother and knew he was worried about Rin. His brown hair lifted with the evening breeze and the female taijiya noticed the lines of stress on his forehead. The last few years had not been easy for him, but he had always presented his best face to the world.

Suiren paced like a caged beast, but it did not bother her uncle. Kohaku and everyone knew that the young woman was very short on patience. Had she not promised to wait, she would have hopped on Kirara's back and flown straight to the castle.

With a sigh, Sango lowered her head and immediately Miroku reached over and laced his finger with hers. His gaze was warm and he flashed her a seductive smile. It was a comforting gesture and she responded in kind before looking to their son.

Shun'ei appeared to be meditating. His eyes were closed… his body relaxed and he seemed oblivious to his surroundings. The young man had not spoken one word since the afternoon.

"Oji-sama!" Suiren tossed her dark hair from her face. "Why can't we…"

The young woman's question was halted as Kohaku responded in a soft, but firm voice. "We will wait, Suire-chan," he informed his niece, "Please… try to be patient."

This was met with an exasperated growl. Suiren turned on her heel, entered the room and plopped down across from her parents on the tatami mat.

Suddenly, a gust of wind blew through the open shoji. That itself was not unusual; however, this air seemed to head for and circulate around Shun'ei's body and the young man realized what it was. It was not unusual for a spirit to approach Shun'ei. Most were strangers, but this one was known to him.

Clenching his fist, he was the only one in the room that could hear the soft words of that spirit.

"_Come, Shun'ei-san… I am in desperate need of your assistance… please, come with me." _

Slowly opening his eyes, the young man rose to his feet and in a trancelike state moved towards the shoji.

"Kirara!" he called out. The youkai cat jumped from Sango's lap, out of the house and into the yard. Swishing her tails, she transformed into full demon form and waited for her master to mount.

"Nii-san!" Suiren snapped. "Where are you going? You cannot possibly think of responding at a time like this!"

The young man never answered, he continued down the stairs and climbed onto Kirara's back. The youkai cat sprung from the ground and bounded over the fortress walls, leaving the others staring after him.

"I hate it when he gets that way," Suiren sighed. "What could be more important than Kikyou-sama right now?"

"You are right, Suire-chan, and your brother feels the same." Miroku spoke for the first time. "As we speak, Shun'ei is going to Kikyou's aid."

Sango gasped and Kohaku turned his back and hung his head. Although not as in tuned as her twin, Suiren had also felt the spirit enter the room. Turning wide eyes to the monk, she whispered, "If that is true, father, then that means…"

"Kikyou is dead." Miroku stated calmly and bowed his head in prayer.

xXxXx

Once again, with purposeful strides and glittering crimson orbs he approached the double doors to the 'Gate of the Netherworld'. The Tenseiga pulsed repeatedly and shook uncontrollably inside its sheath. It seemed Sesshomaru's weapon was just as determined as its owner to retrieve its mistress from the realm of the dead.

Stopping at the entrance, Sesshomaru looked up at the assigned guardians of the gate. Gosu and Mesu's stone figures were still, but the taiyoukai knew that with an intruder present, at any moment they would come to life.

"Do you wish to pass?" The guardians query had Sesshomaru grabbing the hilt of the Tenseiga.

"That is the reason I am here," the taiyoukai hissed.

"Then you shall pass," the guardians announced.

Suddenly, the cauldrons lighting the entrance were extinguished. The stone figures descended from their pedestals with weapons drawn and began moving towards Sesshomaru.

As before, the Tokijin was useless here. Only the Tenseiga would allow him passage to the netherworld and… to Kikyou.

Drawing the weapon from its sheath, the area was bathed in the light from the gleaming blade. Immediately, the giant doors slid open, shedding more light into the darkness. Gosu and Mesu halted their attack and kneeled on one knee to Sesshomaru.

"The one who wields the sword to the netherworld," they stated. "You may pass."

"That was my intention," the taiyoukai sniffed and turned in the direction of the opened gate. Moving forward, he stopped suddenly to see a figure emerging from the abode of the dead.

"They may have allowed you passage," the figure confronted Sesshomaru. "However, I will not be so generous."

The mask the taiyoukai had wore for centuries disintegrated instantly. His crimson orbs resumed their golden shade as they widened on the figure in front of him. The firm grip in which he held the Tenseiga slackened momentarily.

"You!" he spoke in incredulous awe. His eyes scanned his opponent from head to toe. Why here… why now, he wondered and then decided it did not matter.

"Stand aside," Sesshomaru stated imperiously. "I have no quarrel with you. I am here to retrieve what is mine."

"You are here for your mate's soul, but I cannot allow that, I'm afraid." the figure said and drew their sword. "If you want her, you will have to go through me. No easy task, I assure you."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed dangerously. In what seemed like one movement, he sheathed the Tenseiga and withdrew the Tokijin.

"If I remember one thing," the taiyoukai began. "You and I are of the same mindset. Who you are makes no difference. I will not leave here without what I came for."

"We shall see, Sesshomaru," the figure sniffed. Brandished the gleaming, slender blade of their weapon, they ran the tip of their finger down the length of it. "I must say, the 'Katsuninken' and I have awaited such a challenge. It practically hums with anticipation."

"The Tenseiga has been reunited with its sister sword," the figure continued slyly, "As you and I have been reunited, my son."

"You surprise me, mother," Sesshomaru scoffed, as he looked over at the youkai that had birthed and abandoned him. "You have never been one for such frivolous sentiments. Let us forgo the pleasantries and get on with this."

The former Lady of the West smirked with satisfaction and her eyes gleamed with excitement Tossing the double boas to one side, the daiyoukai took up a battle stance and stated, "As you wish."

To be continued…

**Authors Notes:** Originally, I thought to put in Sesshomaru's father at the end, but after reading Nefertili's "Little Warrior" I thought this was better. It's a shame the manga does not provide Sesshy's mother with a name. Oh well... I may just make one up!

'Til next chapter.


	30. Part II: Vestige

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha; this is only a fanfic.

**Authors Notes: **Hi everyone! I sincerely apologize for the extremely late update. With two holidays back to back, my time has not been my own. Between entertaining, invited and uninvited guest, special events, volunteering and shopping, writing has been put on the back burner.

Thanks for the reviews and a special to my anons: dsavage - good question, I hope my answer was sufficient and Kohana - I did warned you. **Arigatou, Starving Lunatic - you were my 400****th**** reviewer!!!! **

I told some of you this would be the final chapter; (sorry, Winged Chunsa) unfortunately, I lied (although not intentionally). Once I finally got down to some writing, my brain went into maximum overdrive. Please read, hopefully enjoy and leave a review.

* * *

**Part II**

"_**There is a land of the living, a land of the dead**_

_**and the bridge… is love." **_

_**Thornton Wilder**_

**Chapter 31: Vestige **

Sitting astride Ah-un, Awasumaru leaned forward in his seat to reduce air resistance and increase speed. The beast soared high over the land in pursuit of Sesshomaru. Even with the aid of the double-headed youkai, the young man was unable to keep up with his father.

They had lost the taiyoukai sometime ago; however, his heightened aura was like a map. The sheer intensity of the power emanating from Sesshomaru made him easy to track. Sweeping over valleys and forest, past hills and mountains, Awasumaru saw they were headed towards the ocean.

"Chichi-ue," the young man whispered, but his plea was swept away in the wind.

Since discovering his mother's injuries were fatal, Awasumaru had been overwhelmed with grief. Sadly, he had not considered his father's feelings at all. Sesshomaru was always strong, always in control.

As he thought about his parents and their relationship, Awasumaru had to admit that it was an odd sort of mating. It was not that Sesshomaru was a youkai or that Kikyou was human, it was their similar yet different personalities.

For one, they had never openly displayed their affection for one another; however, Awasumaru knew that they had cared for each other deeply. They argued… a lot, more than Sango-sama and the monk, but their disagreements sounded more like polite debates.

One would present their reasoning while the other evaluated, countered and attempted to dismantle it. If Kikyou won, she celebrated in serene silence. Her mate's haughty glares only made victory that much sweeter. If Sesshomaru won, he wore a self-satisfied smirk, which Kikyou coolly ignored. Either way, the disagreements never lasted beyond a day.

As he grew older, Awasumaru began to realize the depths of his parents bond. He had learned that no matter what words were spoken between them, their eyes always seemed to say something else. As a boy, he recalled how their shoulders brushed so subtlety together when they walked side by side. The two would disappear for hours, only to return completely content and without the bother of an explanation.

Sesshomaru and Kikyou were a love match… the young hanyou knew that now and his father's actions today had proven that. Under that stoic guise, Awasumaru had sensed pure rage radiating from Sesshomaru. To come upon his mate's lifeless form, had affected the taiyoukai to the brink of releasing the raw power he normally kept well under control. However, Awasumaru could not understand why his father had simply turned and walked away.

Where was he going when he should be at his mate's side mourning their loss? Was Sesshomaru running away… was he in denial, the young man wondered?

Kikyou had prepared them for just this moment. As long as he could remember, Awasumaru had been prepared for the inevitable. Even so, knowing did not make it any easier.

It was the same when Oba-Kaede died. Although the woman had suffered a lingering illness… although he had known her only a short time, it had not softened the impact of her death for the young hanyou.

Awasumaru had not been ready for his mother to leave this earth and, it seemed, neither was his father. He could sense Sesshomaru's battle ki and knew, without a doubt, something would soon be destroyed.

"We must hurry, Ah-un," the young hanyou shouted and heard the beast growl in agreement. "We must find him… and soon?"

xXxXx

The former Lady of the West struck first. Bending her knees slightly, she pushed softly off her toes, floated upwards and, in an instant, disappeared. Appearing suddenly beside Sesshomaru, she slashed back with her sword, nearly decapitating her son.

From the moment his mother left the ground, the taiyoukai had followed her movements. After all, it was she who had taught him the skill. He was so in tuned to her movements, that his eyes were closed as he floated back and neatly avoided having his head removed.

However, the daiyoukai was not finished yet. Landing, light as a feather, she pivoted on one foot and pushed off her toes again with balletic grace. Swift as lightening and executing a perfect aerial arabesque, the former lady of the West flew at her son.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed as they focused on the blade of the 'Katsuninken'. The sword seemed to hum as its tip rapidly approached his throat. Noticing the slightest movement of his mother's wrist, the taiyoukai stood perfectly still as she prepared to strike.

The woman did not hesitate and Sesshomaru countered by mimicking her teleportation move. Vanishing instantly, his body appeared adjacent to hers. Thrusting back with the 'Tokijin', he felt its blade slice into her flesh as he passed. Landing on a nearby boulder, he turned to find his mother's back to him with her head bent and holding her side.

"Stand aside, woman," Sesshomaru hissed. "I shall take into consideration that you are, after all, the one who gave birth to me. It is for that reason alone that I shall spare you."

The cavern was quiet and his mother stood perfectly still. Suddenly, her shoulders began to shake; Sesshomaru heard her inhale sharply and then… a throaty chuckle escaped her throat. With sword in hand, she turned to her son and he noticed the mischief in her eyes.

"Exceptional," she breathed and her golden gaze rested on her son. "You have mastered the 'Shunkan'idou'. I am very impressed, my son," she stated. "Without proper training, you have managed to surpass my own skill."

Sesshomaru sniffed. Although he remained impassive, his eyes involuntarily lowered to the hand clutching her side. He had injured her… his own mother, but it could not be helped. He was here to retrieve Kikyou… his mate, the mother of his son and the woman who had taught him to…

"You are in my way." Sesshomaru stated coldly. He had deliberately redirected his thoughts to quell the sudden feeling in his chest; he had also avoided addressing the woman before him as mother, attempting to rid his mind of such sentiments.

"I will not," the daiyoukai replied calmly and stood to her full height. "Did you think one blow would fell me?" She stared unflinchingly at her son and removed her hand from her side. There was no wound where her son had struck and she took pleasure at the momentary stunned expression on his face.

"You will have to do better than that, Sesshomaru." The woman planted her feet firmly apart and resumed a battle stance. "Some advice, my son," she offered slyly. "You will not defeat me with that hybrid sword. The 'Tokijin's' powers have no effect against me in this place." An elegant arm swept the cavern, indicating the entrance to the realm of the dead.

Raising her sword, she pointed it in Sesshomaru's direction and announced, "Only the Tenseiga… the sword forged from your father's fang can accomplish this."

As she spoke, the "Katsuninken' began to tremble in her hands; the sword released an enormous howl and the blade glowed in an emerald light. "She demands to unite with her brother," the daiyoukai stated, meaning the 'Tenesiga'. "And… as always, I shall give her what she wants."

"Hmph!" Sesshomaru sniffed, but heeded the advice. He rammed the blade of the Tokijin into the ground and grabbed the hilt of the life sword. The Tenseiga rattled with such intensity in its sheath, that the taiyoukai had to secure it with both hands.

Looking over at his mother, Sesshomaru was sure he had made a direct hit and had felt the blade sink into her flesh. However, the woman was unharmed; there was no blood and no wound.

"It appears that you are nothing more than a servant catering to the whims of your sword," Sesshomaru stated with disdain.

"As are you," his mother smirked in return. "It is well known that you have always, obeyed the commands of the 'Tenseiga'."

Sesshomaru's lip curled back in a snarl and exposed a fang at her composure. "Wench," he muttered, gripped his sword tight and took up a battle stance. How dare she mock him? She… the one who had abandoned both he and his father; how dare she?

Kikyou had never… would never have abandoned him or their son. And now… this woman, the one who had done nothing other than give him life, planned to stand in the way of his wants.

"No," Sesshomaru hissed. "I will not be denied!"

In an unusual display of anger, the taiyoukai shot from the ground and whipped the Tenseiga from its sheath. With a smirk on her face, his mother followed suit and met his attack head on. As the two swords came together, a high-pitched sound rang out in the underground. It sounded like a woman screaming in pain and the taiyoukai realized it was the swords.

"Ah…" the daiyoukai sighed, as she pressed her sword firmly against her son's. "Such a sweet sound."

Sesshomaru took no pleasure in the high pitch. His sensitive ears were aching with the intensity of it and he pushed back, separating the blades. Looking up, the taiyoukai could see that his mother was clearly unaffected by the piercing shrieks. Not to be outdone, he braced himself for the next attacked and lunged forward.

xXxXx

With the aid of Juun and Idzuna, Yoippari had begun the preparations for Kikyou's memorial. Encased in a simple white yukata, the ex-miko's hair was left loose and flowing.

"She looks so peaceful," Idzuna whispered. "Almost as if she were sleeping."

"Does she?" Juun's masculine voice echoed in the room. The young man gave a hint of a smile as recalled his foster mother's serene countenance.

"She always seemed so, Idzuna-chan," he stated, as he stood at the bedside. "Any fear, doubts or indecision she felt was fleeting. Unlike most of us mortals, it never took her long to suppress any uncertainties."

The kitsune looked up at the blind man that, in many ways, was like a brother to her. As her eyes accessed him, Idzuna had to acknowledge the changes in him over the years.

Junn had grown tall, just a little taller than Awasumaru. His ebony locks fell just to his shoulders and, looking at his profile, he could have truly been Kikyou's son. He was quite handsome, in an aloof sort of way, with the same demeanor and bearing as her mistress.

As a child, Juun had always been in tuned to others. Although without sight, the boy's other senses were sharp. At times, those dark, vacant eyes were piercing and Idzuna felt that he could see inside her soul.

Dutiful, intense and scholarly, Juun's thirst for knowledge was unquenchable. His association with Miroku - the monk and his son, Shun'ei, only enhanced his already bright mind.

Prior to Kikyou's sudden death, Juun had begun preparations to leave the Westernlands. It was well known that he had planned to return to his homeland. However, what would he do now, the kitsune wondered?

"Idzuna-chan…"

The fox child turned to Yoippari's summons.

"Would you see after Rin-chan?" the owl asked. "She is still quite distraught and I would like to have a word with Juun-san in private, if you please."

"Yes, Yoippari-sama." Idzuna bowed, turned and left the room.

As the shoji closed behind the child, the old owl turned to the blind man. Her eyes made a slow appraisal of Kikyou's foster son and before she could voice her thoughts, Juun spoke first.

"I will postpone my travel," he said suddenly. "Awasumaru will need me and I will be here for him."

"Thank you," the owl responded, not at all amazed by the young man's insight. "And… you are right, he will need you."

Although Awasumaru had many friends - Mouko, the members of the council, the occupants of the slayers village and the village where he had grown up, no one could take the place of this man in the hanyou's eyes.

Yoippari knew that Sesshomaru was incapable of offering comfort to his son. Awasumaru had to remain focused and, at this time, only Juun would be able to provide the right mixture of regulation and compassion required. With his brother's guidance, the young hanyou would be allowed to grieve while fulfilling his commitment to help rid the slayers village of a new evil.

"Yoippari-sama…" the blind man addressed the old youkai. "Do you… do you think that Sesshomaru will…"

"No," the owl said, crushing the hope she heard in his voice.

She ended there, leaving the rest unsaid. Kikyou's death had been predestined and there was nothing that Sesshomaru or anyone could do to change it.

xXxXx

Racing down the narrow passageway, Awasumaru felt the full weight of his father's aura. He was battling another entity that was strong, in if not stronger, than he was.

Exiting the tunnel of earthen walls, the hanyou's eyes widened. He took in the wide cavern, the enormous stones figures bowed on one knee and the two combatants at the center.

Sesshomaru was engaged in battle with a female demon. The two were so alike in appearance, if not for the woman's daintier frame, Awasumaru would have thought he was seeing double. He stood in awe, barely able to follow their movements. What was this place… who was this woman and why, with Kikyou's death, would his father come here?

Fighting his mother was like fighting a mirror image of himself, Sesshomaru thought. The woman had no trouble reading and countering his strategy, but it was also the same for him.

"_If I recall, you and I are of the same mindset." _

The taiyoukai did not know how true those words he had spoken earlier. Not only did they think and react in the same manner, but also shared the same fluid grace of movement and style of fighting.

They lunged and parried; Sesshomaru used short thrusts or slid his blade along his opponent's. One action served to keep his mother en garde, while the other minimized the sound the two swords made when they clashed.

Stepping into his mother's strike, Sesshomaru demonstrated a circular parry and tried to trap her blade. However, the daiyoukai disengaged and retreated swiftly on nimble feet.

"You fight so fierce for this woman's soul," the woman smirked. "I wonder that you would put forth such effort for a human. Your father would be pleased."

"Silence!" Sesshomaru sneered.

Bracing himself for the sound the 'Tenseiga' and the 'Katsuninken' made on contact, the taiyoukai attacked. Just as his blade came crashing down, his mother thrust upward to block.

A shrieking noise filled the cavern, as mother and son pressed forward, testing each other's strength. Unbeknownst to the two combatants, Awasumaru fell to his knees and covered his ears. The young hanyou peered through squinted eyes, refusing to let the two out of his sight.

Suddenly, the sound dulled to a pulsing hum. Sesshomaru made to pull back and discovered that he could not; the 'Tenseiga' and the 'Katsuninken' were melding together.

Both swords began to glow. Emerald light infused with blue and the taiyoukai was forced to release the hilt. Energy crackled and the air was filled with an electric current. Moving back, Sesshomaru saw that the two swords had merged into one.

The female daiyoukai held up the transformed blade. Stepping away, she ran a slender finger down the gleaming length "Finally…" she breathed, "… the two have been united." Looking up, her golden gaze met that of her son's.

"My, my… what will you do now, Lord Sesshomaru?" the daiyoukai mocked. "You are defenseless." Before he could respond…

"Father!" Awasumaru yelled.

Removing one of his swords from his back, the young man tossed the blade in his father's direction. Knowing Sesshomaru's pride, it was the only offer he could make.

Once before, Awasumaru had tried to aid his father in a battle. This, however, only earned him a black eye for his interference. It was the second time his father had raised a fist to him and the hanyou swore it would be the last. He had sat glumly on the sidelines while Sesshomaru had continued his fight, alone, and was victorious.

One of his 'Tsuiwonasu' swords spiraled through the air, heading towards the taiyoukai. However, a backhand swipe and Sesshomaru sent the weapon spinning back to its owner. Awasumaru sighed as the blade speared into the ground right front of him.

"Your swords are useless here," he informed his son and moved menacingly towards the daiyoukai. "I, Sesshomaru, defenseless?" He addressed his mother in dangerously low voice. "I am a weapon, but, then… you already know that; do you not, mother?"

Ending on that ominous note, Sesshomaru's eyes flashed crimson. His silver hair lifted, its heavy swath floating around his head. Growling deep in his throat, his fangs lengthened as well as his claws; the woman had left him no choice.

The daiyoukai's eyes narrowed at the beginning of her son's transformation. Good, she thought, he was finally getting serious.

From her peripheral vision, she noticed her grandson. Awasumaru, stood to the side with his eyes fixed on his father. Having watched him grow over the years, the daiyoukai noticed his demeanor was similar to that of his grandfather - the Inu no Taisho.

Awasumaru was strong, for a hanyou. He lacked the majestic bearing of his forefathers, but he was still young. She had no doubt it would come with time. Unlike her and Sesshomaru, the daiyoukai's only grandson was a dreamer. It was not that he was human that made him so, it was only another trait inherited from his grandfather.

Sesshomaru's father had been the same; the Inu no Taisho was a crusader of the weak and of the humans. Although the great dog demon had known of their dissimilar fates, he had pursued her relentlessly and she had finally succumbed to his charm. Theirs was a tragic ending, much like Sesshomaru and Kikyou's, but each had to answer their own calling, it was unavoidable.

With icy resolve, the daiyoukai knew she could not allow Kikyou's soul to be released. Her son had yet to fulfill his own destiny and nothing, not even the love of this human woman must stand in the way of that. Passing the newly formed sword to one of the gate Guardians, she mimicked her son's transformation. If Sesshomaru would not see reason, then so be it.

Awasumaru stood transfixed; he had never seen his father take on full demon form before. The energy alone he exuded in the enclosed cavern was stifling. The air became even heavier, as the daiyoukai… the one that his father had called mother, was also transforming.

Partially mutated, the two circled each other warily and Awasumaru panicked. If that was his father's mother and his grandmother, then the two should not be fighting. He did not understand what was going on or what had occurred that a mother and son would draw swords against each other, but this had to stop.

The hanyou moved forward to try and intercept the battle about to commence when, suddenly, a familiar voice echoed within the cavern.

"_Sesshomaru!"_

All movement ceased. The taiyoukai's head whipped around, his crimson gaze searching for his beloved.

"Kikyou?"

Sesshomaru's voice was hoarse from his partial mutation. Slowly, he resumed human form and his head swiveled slowly around the enclosed space.

"Kikyou!" His tone became aggressive.

Everyone turned as a figure stepped from the tunnel. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed, as did the daiyoukai's and Awasumaru gasped in surprise to see a familiar figure step into the light.

Shun'ei -the son of the monk and demon slayer approached the trio. The young man's eyes were glazed over and his hands were clasped in the lotus position. A strange, visible mist rose from his body and into the air above his head. Within the mist, a form began to take shape and project an image; that image was… Kikyou.

xXxXx

Above the slayers village, the night sky was full of stars and held a crescent moon. The irony, thought Kohaku as he stared up at the celestial wonder. It seemed almost symbolic of Kikyou's death that such a moon should appear this night.

Kohaku had remained on the engawa after Shun'ei's abrupt departure. Miroku and Shippo had left to inform the other villagers of the ex-miko's passing. Suiren had disappeared somewhere, most likely to mourn in her own way. Sango had stayed at the main house, most likely to keep and eye on him.

Smiling to himself, Kohaku realized that his sister would never change. In the past, Sango's had embarrassed him with her protectiveness. With Miroku mediating, the two had finally come to an understanding of sorts.

Turning his head, he watched his sister flutter about the room. Every now and then, she would sneak a look in his direction and then continue her mindless tasks. He knew that she was watching over him, but Kohaku did not mind; not this time.

How many years had it been now? Since the day he had received Miroku's letter informing him that he had found Sango alive and living in a village in the northern province. The monk had sent a note attached to Kirara's tail bidding the taijiya to return with the cat youkai; the letter read…

_Kohaku-sensei,_

_I hope this letter finds you well. I will be brief, as I am writing this in haste. I have no time for detailed explanations._

_I have sent Kirara in hopes that you will return with her. I bid you to come, Kohaku. You will not be sorry, my brother. I assure you, I am neither insane nor disillusioned, Kirara will attest to that._

_Sango, your sister is alive. I found her living in a small village where our talks were being held. Thank Kami she is with us again._

_You may not believe me, Kohaku, but please come. There is more than one surprise in store for you._

_Your brother, Miroku_

The very next morning, Kohaku and Kirara had hurried to join his long lost sister and the monk. When Miroku had mentioned more than one surprise, the taijiya had not expected to find himself an uncle of twin siblings.

On Sango's return to her ancestral home, not much had changed in the way she viewed Kohaku. Although he was now head of the village, his sister still treated him as the young boy that Naraku had controlled.

It had taken Sango awhile to accept that fact that her little brother was no longer a child. Not only was he an adult, but he had helped to rebuild and return the slayers village to what it once was.

"Pardons." A stoic voice interrupted Kohaku's thoughts.

The taijiya turned to the familiar voice. At the end of the engawa stood a little girl accompanied by Lady Ikuyo.

"Yes, Midori-san," he responded to the child and, with a wan smile, bowed slightly to the dark haired woman behind her. "What is it?"

Little Midori - the newly appointed keeper of the Shikon no Tama and Kikyou's successor.

Reluctantly, Kohaku had to admit that the girl was a good choice. At only eight years of age, Midori was the embodiment of everything a future priestess should be. She was stoic, serene, practical and already committed to her fate.

Kikyou had been preparing the child for her new duties and stated that her demeanor was necessary. As she had once told Kohaku, a priestess must always remain clear and focused. Too many attachments clouded one's judgment. Even now, at the passing of her mentor and the fact that Kikyou had given her life to save hers, Midori appeared unaffected.

Normally, the life of a priestess was a lonely one. However, no matter how far this child tried to distance herself from others, Kohaku vowed that she would never be alone.

"The villagers would like to pay their respects to Kikyou-sensei," Midori informed him imperiously. "We have gathered for a small memorial in her honor. Houshi-sama has requested that you join us."

"Yes… of course," The taijiya nodded and his smile became warmer.

Although Kikyou's actual ceremony would take place in the Westernlands, the villagers had set up their own. Hearing Sango step out onto the engawa, he knew she had overheard and would accompany them. Looking up into the sky one last time, Kohaku sighed and turned to follow behind the child.

Catching up to her, he was surprised to feel her small hand slip into his. As with her predecessors Kikyou and Midoriko, any display of affection from Midori was rare.

"I know that she was special to you, but you must believe that she is at peace now, chichi-ue." Midori whispered and gave her father's hand a squeeze.

"Thank you, Midori-san." Kohaku's voice wobbled with emotion, as his daughters brown eyes assessed him. There was a moment of understanding between parent and child before the shutters came down and she turned away.

"I shall try to remember that," he said sadly.

xXxXx

Shrouded in mist, Kikyou's form rose into the air. Her dark hair floated around her head like an ebony halo. With the billowing sleeves and hem of her garments, she appeared limbless as her image moved slowly towards Sesshomaru.

"_Why do you fight a senseless battle, my lord?" _the apparition questioned. _"You told me once that you abhorred such things."_

"Senseless?" Sesshomaru appeared startled by her words and his eyes widened a fraction. For once, he seemed unable to respond. His jaw was clenched tight, his body rigid. What was she saying to him, he fumed? The woman sounded as if she wanted to remain in the realm of the dead. He was here to fight… for her; he came to save her, damn it… to take her home.

"_Unreasonable," _Kikyou said sensibly. _"I cannot leave this place." _

"What do you mean 'cannot'?" Sesshomaru finally found his tongue and demanded.

Floating closer, Kikyou stood toe to toe with her mate. Looking up into his eyes, she enveloped him in her aura. With a ghost of a smile, she closed her eyes and focused on his mind. There was not much time left. Somehow, they were still connected by their mental link; therefore, she reached out to her mate.

"_We both knew the consequences of our union; did we not?" _Kikyou stated in her usual direct manner; however, she changed tactics upon seeing the storm clouds gathering in those golden orbs.

"_Do you recall the night of Awasumaru's transformation?" _the ex-miko asked. At Sesshomaru's solemn nod, she continued. _"It was that same night that you asked me to become your mate and… to live with you in the Westernlands. It was then, that I had begun to believe that you had finally accepted me for who I was, as I had accepted you." _

"You speak nonsense, woman." Sesshomaru's mind retorted. "Of course I accepted you. Have I not tolerated your constant dictating, high-handedness and waspish tongue these past years?" he snapped.

"_No more than I have tolerated your imperial arrogance and domineering manner, but that is of no consequence now," _Kikyou smirked. _"Death is a part of living, a part of being human. If you accepted my life, then you must accept my death." _

The taiyoukai stilled and stared at his mate for a lengthy time. His brow was creased in a frown and his eyes glittered dangerously. "Must I?" he finally hissed.

Kikyou understood his feelings; Sesshomaru, however, did not. Without a body, her spirit could still sense the emotions he tried to keep hidden. As much as she wanted to remain with him, Kikyou surmised that she had no right to extend the time she was allotted.

"_Sesshomaru…" _Her voice was a caress _"These past years, with you, have been the happiest I have ever known," _her mind spoke. _"Of all the lives I have led, this one has been the most fulfilling. In your arms, I became a woman; sharing your life, I am now complete." _

"If that is true…" Sesshomaru's mind responded gruffly, "… then why…"

"_Our union was machinated by the gods," _she explained. _"You and I, a demon and a human, were brought together to produce an offspring that would mark the beginning of our coexistence. They never considered that you would ask me to become your mate or that we would form a bond so strong that we would renounce all that we once believed. They surely did not expect us to love."_

Sesshomaru's eyes grew wide at Kikyou's admission. Of all their verbal and mental communications, neither had ever actually said or thought the word; however, they had expressed their feelings in other ways.

"_Does my confession surprise you, my lord?" _Kikyou teased. _"It should not, as it is a human trait to bare one's soul at such moments."_

"You will return with me," Sesshomaru pressed. He was in no mood for her wit. "I will not leave without you."

"_I am always with you,"_ Kikyou stated calmly. _"I live on in your memories and then… there is also our son. Awasumaru is the result of our bond; he is my gift to you."_

"_Take care of him… guide him and, above all else…" _the apparition whispered and began to fade.

Sesshomaru growled as he felt an odd sense of panic; however, instead of reaching out to her, his hands remained clenched at his sides.

"_Leave me!" _The image demanded. _"If what we shared was real, Sesshomaru, if your feelings were what I believed them to be, then honor my last request." _

"_Take Awasumaru, leave this place and never return!" _The mist began to dissipate. _"Neither of you belong here. Your purpose lies on the horizon and our son's is the future. I am content in this death, my lord, as our love has made me so."_

Turning to her son, Kikyou's spirit made a small bow. The child returned the greeting; his eyes filled with tears as he acknowledged her unspoken request to remain strong. The boy watched until his mother's image faded away.

"_Sayonara, my proud youkai." _OnlyKikyou's voice remained and echoed in the cavern, as she addressed her mate and son. _"I shall never forget you."_

A slight breeze circulated once around Sesshomaru's body and then headed towards the gates of the underworld.

"Meso," the daiyoukai called out. As Kikyou's spirit approached, the stone guardian extended the transformed 'Tenseiga' and 'Katsuninken'. The weapon's aura shot out, wrapped around the spirit and absorbed it into the sword. Once that was done, Meso passed it to Sesshomaru's mother.

If Sesshomaru was aware of what transpired, he never acknowledged it. He simply stood, staring at the giant doors of the underworld; suddenly, he reached down, yanked the 'Tokijin' from the ground and turned to exit the cavern.

Shun'ei's body trembled from exhaustion. Kikyou was just as powerful in spirit as she was in person. The ex-miko had nearly drained his energies.

The taijiya made to step forward, but stumbled. Reaching out to break his fall, he was surprised to find a clawed hand bunched in the collar of his keso. Sesshomaru lifted him, pushed him back and set him firmly on his feet before continuing out of the cave.

"Father!" Awasumaru called, but the taiyoukai ignored him. Rushing over to Shun'ei, he inquired if his friend was alright. At the young man's nod, the hanyou made to follow his paternal parent.

"Leave him alone," The daiyoukai said haughtily.

Awasumaru turned to the commanding voice. "My grandmother, I presume." The hanyou mimicked his father's haughty tone perfectly.

A smirk appeared on the woman's face at her grandson's mutinous expression. "Yes… I am Kisai Inu Tenno - your grandmother, young man, and I would mind that sharp tongue, if I were you."

Although angry, the manners his mother instilled in him had Awasumaru bowing in greeting. "I am Awas…"

"No need for such trivialities, boy, I know who you are." Kisai stated, looking him over.

"That sword," Awasumaru nodded to the one his grandmother held. "Does it contain my mother's soul?"

"It does," the daiyoukai stated simply.

"What do you plan to do with it?"

"It is my duty to personally escort her to the underworld, of course," Kisai sniffed, as if he should know.

"What happens then?"

"That is not your concern," his grandmother stated.

"Now see here…" Awasumaru snapped, his anger building. The woman sounded just like his father. A retort formed on his lips, but a hand clamping down on his shoulder stopped his tirade and he turned to Shun'ei.

"An elder acting as a personal escort?" the taijiya questioned and leaned heavily on the hanyou. Projecting Kikyou's spirit for that short time was exhausting. "That is an honor bestowed only to the most altruistic of humans," he informed his friend.

With wide eyes, the hanyou turned back to his grandmother. "Is this true?"

"You are a spirit vessel." Kisai snubbed her grandson and turned to the human boy next to him. "That is rare for a mortal; your spiritual powers must be extraordinary," she said to Shun'ei. "Not many of our kind could sustain a spirit as powerful as my daughter-in-law's."

"You have bound her soul to the sword," the taijiya stated. "For what purpose?"

"You are quite knowledgeable for one so young," the daiyoukai smirked. "I am impressed."

"You may be impressed, Sobo-sama, but… you haven't answered the question," Awasumaru barked, tired of being ignored.

Finally turning to her grandson, Kisai lifted an elegant brow. "Your true mannerism is the very essence of your grandfather, Awasumaru. However, I notice that when annoyed, your father's traits tend to rise to the surface."

"Remember," she began in a stern voice. "I am still your grandmother and as you a just a pup, I would refrain from testing my patience. You will not like the results, I assure you."

At Awasumaru's silence, the daiyoukai continued.

"You are right, young man," Kisai informed Shun'ei. "I have bound Kikyou's soul to this sword, as it will not reside in the bowels of hell. That would not do for my daughter-in-law," she sniffed. "There is a place reserved for her kind."

"The realm of Amida-Nyorai," Shun'ei breathed in awe.

"Correct again," Kisai looked up at the young human. "Once there, the higher beings will decide what is to be done with her soul."

"No!" Awasumaru shouted suddenly. "I disagree! If you cannot release her soul, Sobo-sama, then… then I want _you_ to decide… not _them_." According to his father, the gods had controlled enough.

"Me?" Lady Kisai frowned. "And… why would I want to do that?"

"Because I asked," Awasumaru stated belligerently. "I doubt it is beyond your capabilities. Let's just say it's a gift to your only grandson," he reasoned.

The hanyou smirked, realizing he now had the daiyoukai's full attention. The woman turned and walked slowly towards him. Her expression was foreboding, but he stood his ground. Although a few feet shorter than he was, Lady Kisai exuded the same raw power as his father.

"Such insolence," she hissed, stopping in front of her grandson. "You are bold, I grant you that, but a brat nonetheless." Her eyes swept him from head to toe.

"That may be," Awasumaru responded, looking down on the female replicate of his father. The hanyou could not fathom her age, but the woman was elegantly beautiful and just as youthful as Lady OniYuri. "But… you'll do it?" he coaxed with a smile. "Won't you, Sobo-sama?"

Kisai Inu Tenno looked up into the bronze orbs of her grandson and saw the reflection of the Inu no Taisho. She had to admit, this young man definitely had his grandfather's charm. She could no more resist him than she could her mate from long ago.

"When you spoke of my mother a moment ago," Awasumaru began softly, "I sensed that you approved of her, even though she was human. You came here to personally claim and escort her soul to the netherworld. That was no coincidence, Sobo-sama."

The daiyoukai gave an unladylike snort, but smiled inwardly. It seemed her grandson was perceptive. That was good; it would serve him well in the future. Lifting the sword between them, Lady Kisai allowed Awasumaru to run his hand down the length of the blade before she returned it to its sheath.

"I will decide," the daiyoukai said dispassionately and then turned to walk towards the gate.

Meso and Gozo stood and resumed their position on each side of the doorway. Reaching the entrance, Kisai stopped and turned to the two young men.

"You are more than I expected, Awasumaru-san," she said softly. "You have a great future ahead of you. Do not concern yourself with your father," she continued. "Your mother's words have calmed him. He will be fine." Turning to the human, the daiyoukai addressed him. "You… what are you called?"

"I am Shun'ei, my lady."

"Shun'ei." Lady Kisai tested the name. "We shall meet again, Shun'ei-san." With that said, Kisai Inu Tenno, with the sword containing Kikyou's soul, passed through the gates of the dead and the doors closed firmly behind her.

xXxXx

Emerging from the darkness of the cave, Sesshomaru stood quietly at the entrance. Ah-un approached cautiously, hovering in the air above him. The beast whimpered low in its throat, expressing its grief. On his left, Kirara growled low. The neko youkai sat still, her large crimson gaze focused intently on him.

"_Leave me." _

Kikyou's words echoed in his ears. The plea had come in the form of a command and her will had overridden his claim. The sensation in his chest was finally beginning wan. Having experienced similar feelings during his childhood, Sesshomaru welcomed the numbness.

For centuries, he had mastered his emotions and this time was no different. Kikyou was another undisclosed battle scar, the same as his mother. A war was raging inside of him, just as it had the day his mother had left. The first time he had been unable to fight; he had been too young, too naïve and too affected. This time… he had the maturity, the experience, but could not renege on the pact made with his mate.

He had promised to never interfere in Kikyou's affairs. On many occasions the woman had counseled with him on many matters, but she had never asked for his help and he… had never offered.

However, Sesshomaru was not without his secrets. He had aided the taijiya's in battle under the pretense of protecting his son, but it was really to protect his mate. Awasumaru was a strong fighter, as was Juun, and teamed with the talents of Kikyou and the other humans; they were a forced to be reckoned with. In truth, his aid was minimal.

And now… Kikyou was gone and he would miss her presence. Outwardly, his demeanor remained as stoic as always. Inside, he experienced the sensations he had heard Awasumaru discuss with Juun the night his aunt had died.

He felt anger - that she was taken from him so suddenly, the injustice - that she had given so much and rewarded so little, confusion - that he was finally beginning to understand what it meant to be human. Now, he had an idea why Inuyasha, Kagome, the monk and the demon slayer had fought Naraku so fiercely and why they each had been willing to put their lives on the line in the face of a formidable opponent.

But… he, Sesshomaru, was not a human; he never would nor did he want to be, but the years spent with Kikyou had opened his eyes to their struggles and sufferings. Maybe one day he would understand these feelings completely, but right now…

"Chichi-ue… are you alright?" Awasumaru's question broke through his musings. So deep in thought, he had not detected his son's approach.

"I am," he replied dispassionately, without turning from the moon in the night sky.

There was a slight pause as the hanyou looked to Shun'ei before continuing. "You will return with us to the Westernlands. Yoipaari-sama has prepared mother's burial." he informed his father.

"No… I will return to the battle at the Sakkaku barrier."

"But… Father, you can't… I mean…" Awasumaru sputtered, stopped abruptly and then blanched as his father turned to stare him full in the face.

"I will return to battle," Sesshomaru stated calmly, as if it made all the sense in the world. "Mourning is for humans, Awasumaru. It is a part of your heritage; not mine," he said quietly. "Therefore, I leave it to you."

"What do you mean you'll leave it to me?!" the hanyou shouted, unaware that his aura had begun to rise. "You're not going… to pay your respects to mother… your mate?"

"Awasumaru…" the taiyoukai began. His voice held an ominous undertone, but his son ignored the warning sign.

"Damn you!" the hanyou sneered and although he knew the answers to his next questions, he asked anyway. "Why are you like this? Does her death mean nothing to you? Are you capable of any feelings at all?"

The fist Sesshomaru rammed into his chest took Awasumaru's breath away. The young man was thrown back, slammed into the wall of the cavern and sank slowly to his knees.

"Hold your tongue!" the taiyoukai sneered before resuming his stoic poise. "You know nothing."

Turning his back, Sesshomaru levitated into the air. With one last look at his son, he saw a glimpse of the child that had demanded more from him than anyone else ever had. "Go, Awasumaru… go and mourn the loss of your mother." In a flash of light, he was gone.

Awasumaru felt as if his chest was on fire. Grabbing the front of his keso, the hanyou stood and muttered, "Bastard," as his eyes followed the shooting star.

"Do not condemn your father, Awasu-san."

Shun'ei stood in the shadows and had watched the exchange between father and son. "In your sorrow you cannot see and Sesshomaru-sama would never admit, but he is hurting as well," the taijiya informed the hanyou. "Give him time, my friend."

After what seemed an eternity, Awasumaru nodded and moved to board Ah-un. "Once mother's ceremony is over, I would like to come to the village… to stay, just for awhile," the hanyou asked.

"Of course," Shun'ei said, as he mounted Kirara.

"Thank you, Shun'ei-san… for everything."

In many ways, the taijiya was much like his brother, Juun. Although they were both reserved, they had a better understanding of emotions than he had. The hanyou smiled and the two men parted ways. Shun'ei returned to the village and Awasumaru to the Westernlands.

xXxXx

_One year later…_

In a high tree and in true demon form, Yoippari was perched on the highest branch overlooking the slayers village. Her large sad eyes scanned the buildings below and, using her senses, tapped into Awasumaru's aura.

It had been over a year since Kikyou's death and neither father nor son had spoken two words to each other.

The Westernlands had, once again, become a desolate place. With Sesshomaru, it was the same as before; he went from battle to battle and buried himself in combat assignments from the council. Rin was no longer the vibrant young girl they all knew, her destiny had taken its toll on the young woman.

Juun was gone and Awasumaru spent his time between the slayers village and his birth village. The only youkai he visited were Mouko and his family at the Tora Domain; he only appeared at the council when he was summoned.

Inuyasha and Kagome had learned of Kikyou's death some months after. Their prior visit was during Kaede's memorial. Unawares, they and their daughter had come through the well hoping for a happier stay on this occasion. .

Inquiring after his brother, Inuyasha deduced the strain between his nephew and brother. But… no one, not Juun nor his uncle, could encourage Awasumaru to initiate making peace with his father.

Junn had left to return to his homeland a few months ago and Awasumaru had become sullen in that time. The only person that could pull him out of that mood was young Suiren, Shun'ei's twin sister.

That was whom he was with now, Yoippari detected. The hanyou and the taijiya sat by the river, talking amicably, which was unusual for the young woman. Suiren was much more forceful in both speech and manner. Since Juun's departure, the two seemed to cling to one another.

"Well, well… like father, like son, like grandson," a voice stated. "Would you not agree, Yoippari-dono?"

Startled, the owl turned her eyes to the source and gasped at the figure that had materialized on a branch adjacent to hers.

"La… lady Kisai," she breathed in awe to see Sesshomaru's mother before her.

"What it is about these human women that draws the males of the Inu clan, I wonder?" the daiyoukai asked, as she peered in the direction of Awasumaru and Suiren. Met with silence, Lady Kisai turned to the old owl and inclined her head in greeting.

"It is good to see you, my friend," she said softly. "It has been centuries."

"Yes… it has," Yoippari said fondly. "How do you fair, my lady?"

"Same as always," Kisai sniffed evasively. "How about the boy…" she pointed in the direction of her grandson.

The daiyoukai listened attentively as Yoippari relayed the events of the past year. She informed her of the breech in Sesshomaru and Awasumaru's relationship and the hanyou's preference to remain amongst the humans.

"Does he shun us then… us youkai?"

"No," the owl hastened to reassure the Westernlands elder. "He just… needs time. Kikyou's death was hard on him. The only comfort he finds is in those of her kind, but he has not abandoned us."

"Calm down," Kisai said smoothly. "I am not trying to ruffle your feathers, my friend. I appreciate you more than you know." Turning to Yoippari, she eyed the older youkai.

"You have done a fine job raising Sesshomaru," she spoke sincerely. "I would not have entrusted anyone else with his upbringing. You alone knew the complete details of my fate. I was happy as the bride of the Inu no Taisho and even more so with the birth of our son, but there was no escape. Destiny came calling and I had no choice but to respond."

"No matter what I have done or how I portray myself, I loved my mate, but… you know that," she whispered. "He was everything to me and I could not bear to see him lonely."

"Is that why you threw Lady Izuyo in his path?" Yoippari already knew the answer.

"Yes," Kisai admitted. "I expected him to find someone, but he did not. He was not one to become bitter, instead he buried himself in his work, counsel duties and inadvertently neglected our son."

"The human saved him. The Inu no Taisho was a youkai who needed to feel to have a purpose," she continued. "The woman and her child became that purpose."

"That is true," Yoippari said, "… but Sesshomaru…"

"Sesshomaru is like me," Kisai said solemnly. "Too much, it seems. What others see as cold and unfeeling is our self-protection. Not many understand this, but it is our way."

"To us, emotion is a nuisance; it is a hindrance that must be extinguished immediately. However, on the chance that we ever experience love, then that becomes much harder to do."

"The night Sesshomaru was born, you informed me of his purpose. Do you not remember, Yoippari-dono?" Kisai asked and continued at the owl's nod. "I named him based on his fate, as Kikyou named Awasumaru. Like me, he was not destined for happiness; however, his purpose will aid in bringing peace amongst our kind."

"I understand now," Yoippari whispered, "Awasumaru and Sesshomaru… their fates are intertwined. One cannot fulfill their obligation without the other. With my insight, why did I not see that before?"

"I _am_ surprised at that," Lady Kisai smirked. "After all, Kikyou-san figured it out."

"Lady Kikyou?"

"Yes," Kisai sighed. "The most tiresome, opinionated being, besides myself, that I have ever encountered." she muttered. "The woman is clearly not happy about the estrangement between father and son. I offered to erase her memory, but she declined. Although she is concerned about her mate and son, she forbade me to interfere with them," she sniffed and added, "As if I would. She says that they will find their own way. Such a stubborn human."

The owl chuckled on hearing that; after all, the two were somewhat alike.

On Awasumaru's return to the Westernlands that fateful day, he had informed her that Kisai Inu Tenno was in charge of his mother's soul. That had put Yoippari at ease. As an appointed guardian of the nether region, Lady Kisai had bypassed her minions and had come to retrieve her daughter-in-law personally.

"As your son would say… _'A human pillar of fortitude'_," The owl confirmed. Turning to face the elder, Yoippari began hesitantly, "Lady Kisai…"

"At Awasumaru's request, I took possession of Kikyou's soul," Kisai interrupted. "It now resides with Kishimo-jin. His mother's spirit comforts and guides the souls of small children that pass into the underworld."

A booming laugh erupted from her grandson and looking down on his silver head, Kisai smiled slightly in response to his reaction to something the human girl said. "Kikyou's soul will remain there until…"

Yoippari turned quickly, her already large eyes grew wider. "Until?" She questioned anxiously, but Lady Kisai had disappeared.

xXxXx

"Meeting adjourned!"

Lord Kaguma's bass voice rang out in the chamber. Looking around the table, he watched as the members of the council rose to their feet.

Raion and Hikyuu were practically a couple now; the two were inseparable as they left the room. Jadoku had already vanished, as well as Shugoryuu.

The head councilman watched Sesshomaru exit into the main hall with Mouko following. He was headed to the battlefield… again and the tiger had chosen to accompany him. In the past year, the dog demon had grown colder and more remote, if that was possible.

"He's changed," Kaguma said quietly.

"No… he has not," Tsuru said from behind.

The bear turned in his seat to see the crane also watching her comrades leave.

"He is the same as always," she stated tiredly. "Only his ideals have changed."

"What do you mean?" Kaguma inquired.

"Before, he fought to achieve the greatest power, but now…" Tsuru ended and shrugged her shoulders. "He doesn't need a reason to fight, he just… fights," she stated in a bored voice and turned away. "Just leave him alone and let him do what he wants; he will anyway."

The two youkai walked in silence down the corridor. Their feet did not make a sound on the marble floors of the council. Surprisingly, it was the dog demon that spoke first.

"There was no need for you to volunteer, Mouko-san," Sesshomaru spat. "I was not in need of a second in command."

"You could have refused, Sesshomaru-san," the tiger smiled broadly. "Besides, with your attitude I'm the only one who will work with you."

The taiyoukai stopped in his tracks and turned to face his second. "I could still refuse," he sniffed.

"Yeah… but, that would be too much trouble now; wouldn't it?" Mouko smiled even wider and pointed to empty council chamber. Gold and green orbs met and held until the tiger added firmly, "I'm going, Sesshomaru."

"Do as you please," the taiyoukai stated, turned and continued down the corridor.

"How is Awasumaru?" Mouko asked, falling in step with his commander.

"You should know better than I," Sesshomaru responded without breaking stride.

"He still battles to protect the priestess and the Shikon no Tama; is that right?"

"Hmph!"

Mouko kept quiet after that and wondered how long it would take father and son to see reason. He knew that Sesshomaru was stubborn, but Awasumaru had surprised him. The boy he had tutored would have done anything to get closer to his father.

The day of Kikyou's death, Jadoku had come to the outer realm to deliver the news to Sesshomaru. The taiyoukai left the battlefield immediately, only to return later and, without a word to anyone, resumed combat.

After defeating the ronin youkai attempting to penetrate the Sakkaku barrier, Mouko left to go to Awasumaru's side. The boy's father, however, simply vanished. The taiyoukai never spoke one word of his mate's passing.

"Your family?"

Sesshomaru's question threw Mouko off guard for a moment. The taiyoukai had never inquired after his family before and after the initial shock, the tiger decided to keep it simple.

"Everyone is well," he responded.

At Sesshomaru's nod, they left the halls of the council. Maybe, thought Mouko, just maybe it was some hope for the taiyoukai and his only son.

xXxXx

For a semi-immortal, the years seemed to fly. Awasumaru watched the people he had known all his life grow old and die. He saw the country change under the rule of a one Nobunaga Oda, another hanyou like himself.

During his rule, the slayers village flourished and the battle for the Shikon no Tama continued. Midori's powers grew to rival her predecessors and Shun'ei and Suiren's powers exceeded their father's.

Many humans fell during their fight for the sacred jewel and under extreme circumstances; the young priestess was forced to seal the 'Bone Eaters Well'. Inuyasha and Kagome were no longer able to travel to their time.

Awasumaru took small comfort in knowing that he would see his uncle again one day, although not for a few centuries. In the meantime, he remained with his human counterparts.

As time went on, the hanyou began losing the people closest to him. Miroku lost his life while acting as a negotiator between the remaining Ikko-ikki and Nobunaga forces. Next, was his sensei - Kohaku and then Isamu - from his home village. It seemed that every year, the viscous cycle continued.

The numbers grew at the Battle of Sekigahara. Unbeknownst to the humans, the place was a literally overrun with youkai. Some demons fought in aid of the humans, while others saw it as a legitimate slaughter on mortals. Impassioned by the unfairness, Awasumaru, Kai and a few other demons from the slayers village joined the fight.

Although Tokugawa Ieyasu's forces were victorious, the Toyotomi family was still considered a threat. At the end of that battle, the young hanyou visualized more war on the horizon. He traveled to the council to request the aid of Lord Kaguma. Awasumaru wanted to ensure that demons stayed away from the human's wars.

Sesshomaru was present during his appeal, but his father never spoke a word. He gave neither a yea nor nay in support of his request, but Awasumaru had expected as much. At the end of his interview, the members of the council surrounded him; everyone except the one who mattered most.

As anticipated, more wars followed and more friends died; Rin, Sango-sama and, unexpectedly, Shun'ei were among them.

The Battle of Osaka gave the Tokugawa regime paramount authority over the country. With the Shikon no Tama once again dormant, many of the villagers enlisted into the military. With a little help from Shippo's fox magic to alter his appearance, Awasumaru joined as well.

He lived amongst the humans for a number of years. One night, in the middle of winter, Yoippari appeared to him in the form of an owl. Upon receiving the news of Juun's death, that became the turning point in the hanyou's life.

Instead of going home, Awasumaru headed for the Tora Domain. He and Mouko had kept in touch with each other. The tiger was his main information source concerning his father. In this happy household, he was able to mourn and give thought to his existence. It was here, in the tiger realm that the answers finally came to him.

"_Your name means to 'unify', Awasu-san," _Shun'ei had said to him once.

"_Youbo-sama says that your purpose is to do great things, Awasumaru," _Juun had commented on many occasions.

"_Human or demon… it makes no difference; you will always be my brother." _Those were Juun's last words to him. His brother had lived to be an old man who had fulfilled his own purpose in life. He had married, had a large family and left one hell of a legacy behind.

"_The life of half demon half human is difficult," _Oji-Inuyasha had said gruffly. _"It ain't all one sided; ya' gotta have some sorta balance. Don't worry, nephew, you'll find it."_

Balance; that was what he had been lacking. After Kikyou's death, he had spent the majority of his life with the humans. He had practically turned his back on his youkai heritage. Coming to a decision, Awasumaru went in search of Mouko.

"I'm going home," the hanyou announced as he entered the room where the tiger sat with his family.

"Really," Mouko stood as the young man approached. "So… you've finally figured things out, huh?"

"I think so," Awasumaru responded. "I don't… I don't know if I'll be welcomed, but… I have to try."

"Don't worry, Awasu-san," Pyuuma said softly. "I may be easier than you imagine."

Bowing his thanks, Awasumaru turned to make preparations to leave. A small hand grabbed onto the leg of his hakamas and the hanyou kneeled at the child's summons.

"Yes, Shiisa-chan."

Mouko and Pyuuma's daughter stared boldly up at him.

"You must visit us again," the child stated and her emerald eyes sparkled with mischief.

"I will," Awasumaru smiled and tousled the little quarter hanyou's cap of snow-white hair. "I promise."

xXxXx

Before returning to the Westernlands, Awasumaru had decided to stop at Juun's gravesite. Of all things, he never expected to find his father there.

The taiyoukai stood silently, on the hillside with the snow falling around him. The wind blew, sweeping his silver mane and the boa at his shoulder behind him.

Awasumaru approached slowly, but did not utter a sound. Sesshomaru never acknowledged his presence; he simply stared down on the stone tablets for what seemed an eternity. Suddenly, without a word, he turned and began walking away.

Gathering his courage, Awasumaru announced, "I was headed to the Westernlands." The hanyou's tone was seditious. "We may as well return together."

Sesshomaru stopped, but did not turn around. "That is your decision," he stated. "I, however, am headed north."

"Another battle?" Awasumaru inquired.

"Yes."

"_There are things that you need to learn… things only your father can teach you." _

Awasumaru recalled his mother's words.

"If you will allow me a moment, I will accompany you," the son said to the father. At Sesshomaru's nod, the hanyou kneeled and offered his prayers to his brother.

From a distance, the taiyoukai waited patiently while Awasumaru paid his respects. Finally, his son stood and moved in his direction. Although his bronzed orbs questioned, the half demon never asked why his father came to the grave, actually, he never asked him anything. The two continued their journey to the northern mountains in silence.

xXxXx

The infant had finally settled and the child had stopped crying. Kikyou cradled the babe close while holding on to its brother with her free hand. Her voice was soothing as she assured them that all would be fine.

The plague had taken the lives of these two children. It had wiped out an entire village including their parents.

With a gentle smile, the ex-miko ran her hand across the brow of the older child, erasing his young memories.

Kikyou took small comfort in knowing these innocent souls would never reach Jigoku - the lowest form of hell. With her guiding the children into the netherworld, they avoided the Jikininki - the demons that feasted on human corpses.

Passing the children over to the apparition minions, Kikyou turned as Lady Kisai made her presence known.

"I come bearing good news," the daiyoukai announced. "Father and son have reunited."

"Thank you for informing me, my lady." Kikyou said graciously.

Other than the humble thanks, there was no other reaction, the daiyoukai noticed. "You are not surprised?" she inquired of her daughter-in-law.

"No," Kikyou responded. "Should I be?"

Lady Kisai shrugged, appearing as calm as the human. "Since you aware that all is well between those two, would you now consider ridding yourself of their memories?" The daiyoukai suggested for the hundredth time. "It must be torture, knowing that they continue their lives without you and that you will never see them again. Why not accept my offer of ignorant bliss?"

"Was it torture for you, Lady Kisai?" Kikyou countered.

The daiyouai's perpetual smirk faltered for a moment. Not expecting an answer, the ex-miko was surprised to hear her say, "Yes… it was."

Squaring her shoulders, Kisai looked Kikyou in the eye. "It was the reason I made the suggestion in the first place," she stated haughtily.

"Then I will thank you again," Kikyou said softly and turned to follow behind the children. "However, I will endure."

Staring after the human's departing form, Lady Kisai's smirk returned. As strong in death as she was in life, it was clear what Sesshomaru had seen in this woman.

"Yes, my dear daughter," Kisai whispered. "Just endure a little longer."

To be continued…

**Authors Notes:** Next chapter _will_ be the last, I promise. Until then… **Happy Holidays everyone and Happy New Year! **


	31. Part II: Legacy

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha; this is only a fanfic.

**Authors Notes: **Hi everyone! Next chapter up and it's a long one; therefore, I won't waste time explaining why this is not the last chapter.

Many thanks to all my reviewers and a special to my anons: Kohana and dsavage; to ccjj and I-Am Stan, welcome to this fanfic.

* * *

**Part II**

"_**The future is not a result of choices among alternative paths offered by the present, but a place that is created -- created first in mind and will, created next in activity.**_

_**The future is not some place we are going to, but one we are creating.**_

_**The paths are not to be found, but made, and the activity of making them, changes both the maker and the destination."**_

_**John Schaar**_

**Chapter 31: Legacy **

Time continued; months, years, decades and, eventually, centuries flew by. The world that Awasumaru once knew was no more.

The human world was plagued by wars and the sword was no longer the primary weapon for battle. The human's intellect had grown and they had invented new, strange and powerful weapons. From firearms, heavy artillery to bombs and other weapons of mass destruction.

These inventions gave humans the capability to battle youkai on an even keel as well as destroy them. However, the demons still had the advantage as only a small number of mortals could detect their presence or were even aware of their existence.

Where humans were once considered inferior, they were now just as powerful as youkai. Due to this shift in power, it was only a matter of time before a revolt was aimed at the council.

Lord Kaguma had resigned his position as head councilman and Jadoku was chosen as his replacement. With a chamber full of an opposing audience, the snake often felt as if he had stepped into a hornet's nest.

Most of the youkai elders had already given up their earthly domains and had retreated to the mountain regions or the realm of clouds. The younger youkai, however, were not as reserved and were attracted to the human lifestyles. Curious, they altered their appearances and suppressed their auras to live amongst them.

Moreover, there were the ones who opposed the council. These youkai wanted to rid the earth of all mortal life and were the ones that worried Awasumaru the most. These demons had begun to collaborate with and were influenced by the ronin youkai of the outer realms.

Although his father had kept a close eye on the surrounding barriers of earth, some of the alien beings had managed to infiltrate the blockades. This, however, served only to annoy Sesshomaru. With the excellent sleuthing skills of Hebi, the taiyoukai soon discovered their hideout on earth and full-scale battle erupted off the coast of the Izu Islands.

"Master Awasumaru!" Shippo's voice cracked like a whip and broke through his musings.

Sesshomaru was headed this way. The hanyou knew because he could sense that magnificent aura ten miles away and because the kitsune never called him master otherwise.

Tossing his long silver braid behind him, Awasumaru and Shippo turned to greet their commander.

Impressive - that was the only way to describe his father. He recalled Jaken-sama saying as much when he was a child. Having spent the last few centuries under his command, his respect and admiration for the youkai had grown a hundred fold.

Tall and regal, each step Sesshomaru made exuded an unimaginable confidence. In over four centuries, the youkai appeared too young to have a son that looked about the age of twenty.

His silver mane swished softly against his back mingling with the double boas at his shoulders; meaning his father had finally found his life's purpose. The sword that lay at his hip was no longer the 'Tokijin', but the 'Bakusaiga', the new sword representing his advancement to daiyoukai status.

The Bakusaiga was an elegant sword and an extension of its owner. However, there was no mastering that sword, as Awasumaru soon discovered. The weapon had a temperamental nature, allowing only Sesshomaru to handle or wield it.

At the daiyoukai's approach, the hanyou's chest swelled with pride. His father… Sesshomaru, or better known to the ones who served under him… Sessho no Shikkoukan.

With a slight smile, Awasumaru recalled the battle that finally gave him an understanding of his paternal parent, the youkai and the warrior. It was the beginning of the Meiji era and in one day… in one battle; Sesshomaru had found his purpose, forged a new sword, earned a new title and had finally become a daiyoukai. Although that had occurred over a century ago, the hanyou remembered it was if it were yesterday…

_In all his years, Awasumaru could never have imagined such youkai existed. He had heard of the demons from the outer realms, but this was the first he had laid eyes on them. They had finally found a way through the erected barriers and had descended to earth. _

_These beings were monstrous things, neither beast-like nor human. They had grotesque bodies; some had multiple heads, limbs and even organs. They were more deformed than the youkai minions he had fought with the demon slayers. _

_Standing on the mountainside with his youkai comrades, Awasumaru was both anxious and wary of confronting an opponent. _

"_Relax," Mouko said softly from behind. "Believe me, Sesshomaru would not have allowed you to come if he did not think you were ready." _

_Turning to his friend and mentor, Awasumaru saw that familiar smile. Although the tiger smiled, the hanyou saw that his body was coiled tight, ready to spring at any moment and noticed the intensity in those green eyes. _

"_Don't worry, Oji-sama," a voice said. "I'll look after the amateur."_

"_Amateur?" Awasumaru turned angrily on the lion and his aura rose. This may be his first confrontation with the demons from the outer realm, but he was no amateur to battle. _

"_Well… that did it," Shishi smirked, keying into the hanyou's increased ki. "Hey… save all that hostility for the enemy, Awasu-san."_

_Shishi - Pyuuma's brother, Mouko's nephew and a royal pain in the rear. However, he was one of the fiercest fighters of the younger generation and was currently acting as stand-in for his big brother, Raion._

"_Leave him alone, Shishi-san," said Kai of the wolf clan and a longtime friend of Awasumaru's. "Or you'll have to deal with me." _

"_I'm game," the lion retaliated. "As soon as we wipe out these ronin, I'll take you on." _

_An immense aura filled the sky and put a halt to the young youkai bickering. Suddenly, the ground at the base of the mountain began to rumble and quake. With wide eyes, Awasumaru turned to his father._

_Sesshomaru stood on the highest peak, overlooking the Izu Islands. He appeared as if carved from stone and his eyes were focused on the small clutter of islets to the east. Everyone stood silent, focused and awaited his signal. _

_The rumbling intensified at the base of the mountain, but Awasumaru never took his eyes from his father. Then… it happened; a host of alien youkai erupted from the ocean. In that same moment, Sesshomaru placed his hand on the hilt of his word giving the signal… the battle had begun._

_Although he held his own, Awasumaru had to admit this was the most intense level of fighting he had ever experienced. The battle went by in blur; images of Kai's iron fist obliterating, Shishi's golden naginata slicing, Mouko's kodachis tearing through their defenses and Sesshomaru's total annihilation of the enemy were on the forefront of his mind._

_Mouko and his father led the attack, while he, Kai, Shishi and the Akuma - fierce demons with fiery hair and swords, acted as the second line of defense. The younger forces hammered the demons that managed to get past the elder taiyoukais'. _

_The battle was going well, until a huge being erupted from a volcano on one of the isles. In its wake, lava spurted from the open crater, cascaded down the slopes and into the waters below. _

_The new being had three heads, each protruding from a long, snake-like neck. There was only one body, but there were several large, thick tails protruding from its rear. The massive bulk filled the sky, its presence intimidating to the young warriors. _

_Awasumaru and Shishi keyed into the being immediately; however, Kai was engaged with two opponents and did not notice the new threat. The two youki gasped as one of the tails whipped out and slammed into the wolf's back. _

_Kai's body careened towards the ground. "Shishi-san!" Awasumaru yelled to the lion that was closer. "Go after him!" Baring a fang, he turned, clasped his 'Tsuiwonasu' swords and charged the being._

_Diving from the cliffs edge, Awasumaru spiraled towards the ground. Focusing on its new prey, the beings' tails whipped around and lashed out again, preparing to strike. _

_With arms extended and a sword in each hand, Awasumaru's increased his rotation. It was a move he mimicked from Shugoryuu. The attack, combined with his dual swords, was nearly inescapable._

"_**Tatsumaki'dan!!!"**_

_He shouted, as he aimed for and sliced through the being's tails, severing them all. The alien youkai let out an anguished scream, but in its anger, one of the heads turned and dived for Awasumaru's falling form. _

_Spinning out, the hanyou landed just at the waters surface and skidded across the top before coming to a complete stop. Awasumaru looked up just as the being's fangs closed in on him._

_Dodging those massive jaws, the hanyou placed the swords together. Using both hands, he raised them high above his head and sliced through its flesh, cleanly decapitating the being. _

_Awasumaru hovered in the air, as the head toppled into the waters below. Suddenly, his senses alerted him to approaching danger. Turning, the hanyou only had time to raise his swords, as the second head came crashing down on him. _

_Suddenly, Awasumaru was whisked away with such force it took his breath away. He was held tight at the waist, his arms and legs dangling in the air. Feeling his feet touch solid ground, he rose slowly to stand next to his father. _

_Sesshomaru's eyes were steely as they focused on the being below. The intensity of his aura had his son taking a step back from its enormous pressure. If Awasumaru did not know better, he would have thought his father was… angry. He also noticed Sesshomaru was without his sword._

_The 'Tokijin' was imbedded in the beasts' snout, clamping the jaw of one massive head shut. Although minus its tails, one head and unable to open the mouth of the other, the being's third head attacked. _

_As his nature, Sesshomaru did not back down. The taiyoukai flexed his claws and charged. As he shot from the ground, he suddenly felt a burning sensation in his side and something tore through the wall of his chest. The object lengthened, slid along his arm and then pressed into the taiyoukai's hand. _

_It was a weapon… a sword and it was begging to be used. Sesshomaru clasped the sword firmly in his hand; it felt so natural… the fluid motion, the ease of the swift forward thrust in which he handled this unfamiliar sword. _

_The island tremble, as Sesshomaru slammed into the demon, driving it back and impaling it against the mountainside. _

"_Die vermin!" he growled, as he stared into the soulless eyes. Plunging the blade deeper into the beasts' gut, the daiyoukai twisted the sword at a horizontal angle and cleanly swiped the being in two._

_Pushing back, Sesshomaru floated back to the high peak, landed and approached Awasumaru. "Are you injured?" he inquired of his son. _

_The hanyou was dumbstruck at what had just occurred out there. Staring at the tear in the front his father's kimono, Awasumaru realized this was the first time he had come to his aid in battle. "Ah… no," he said. "I am not injured." _

"_You can still fight?" _

"_Yes," Awasumaru's answer was firm. "I will fight." _

_With a nod, Sesshomaru turned back to the battle. _

"_Father!" his son yelled and the taiyoukai halted in his tracks. "It seems you have found your purpose," he stated and pointed to second boa that had suddenly appeared at his father's shoulder._

"_So it seems," he stated without turning around._

"_And… what about that sword?" Awasumaru looked at the gleaming blade at his father's side. "It burst from your body… I saw it," he exclaimed._

_Sesshomaru held the sword up and examined it. Before he could answer, a childlike voice intervened. _

"_I can answer that!" Both father and son turned to the young demon that spoke. _

_Kokaji – a master blacksmith and Totousai's successor. Although the youkai looked about five years old, he was the most accomplished of the demon forger's understudies. He had large, dark eyes, a round baldhead, but his hands were enormous. They were about twice the size of his body. _

"_The sword is called the 'Bakusaiga'," the young demon forger stated. "Once this battle is over, I will tell you all about it… as my late master requested." _

Awasu-san, pay attention, baka!" Shippo's voice snapped him back to the present.

The hanyou stood at attention as 'the execution marshal' strode in their midst. Sesshomaru had been named hence that battle on the Izu Islands a century ago and had constantly lived up to his title.

"Awasumaru." Sesshomaru approached and addressed his son. "It is time," he said simply.

"Time?" The hanyou's brows drew together in a frown "Time for what, father?"

Bronze orbs stared into gold and Awasumaru noticed a flicker of… something, before his father masked it.

"It is time for you to return to the humans."

xXxXx

In the netherworld, there was no concept of time. Minutes, hours, day or night, none of that mattered in the realm on the dead.

There was only an awareness of being, Kikyou soon discovered. The ex-priestess took solace in her memories and in the souls of the children she guided into the afterlife. After Kisai-dono had stopped badgering her about her memories, she began to welcome her visits.

Since informing her of Sesshomaru and Awasumaru's reunion, Kisai had not mentioned father or son again and Kikyou did not inquire. The ex-priestess was satisfied just knowing the two had reconciled with each other.

The daiyoukai was much like her son, Kikyou surmised. However, where Sesshomaru was bold and direct in his approach, the daiyoukai was crafty and had a mischievous nature. Although their conversations were cordial, the youkai probed gently and her questions were leading. Not one to reveal much, Kikyou was polite but her responses were neutral.

"Ahh… there you are, Kikyou-san," Lady Kisai appeared suddenly.

As she turned to greet her mother-in-law, Kikyou resigned herself to the endless nonsensical questions that usually followed. The daiyoukai seemed very interested in her past lives; however, this time…

"As one who enjoys plants and gardening, Kikyou-san," Kisai began, "… tell me, do you miss the sun?"

"The sun?" the ex-priestess repeated and then frowned. She actually found herself struggling to recall what that was.

"Yes, dear, the sun," Kisai reiterated. "You do remember something so simple; do you not?"

Turning wide eyes to the daiyoukai, enough of her memory remained that Kikyou realized what was happening. But… when had Lady Kisai touched her to erase her memories?

"Why?" Kikyou whispered, as she strived to maintain images of her mate and son only to have them flutter away like the wind.

"I must," Kisai answered. "There is no other way, I'm afraid. I must take what is most precious to you."

The edges of Kikyou's peripheral vision grew dark; she felt weightless as if she were floating, but could still hear Kisai's voice.

"You have served us well, my daughter, and have earned your reward. Now… it is time." The daiyoukai's voice grew dimmer.

"Time?" Kikyou repeated absently. As the darkness engulfed her, she barley heard Kisai's broken message.

"It's… return … ones… love…"

xXxXx

_**In the Westernlands… **_

"I hear you two are leaving again."

Shippo sat up from his reclined position on the futon, as his mate entered the room. Cradling his son close to his chest, he watched as she walked towards them and took a seat.

"I'm sorry, Idzuna-chan," the kitsune whispered and caressed her cheek. "As Awasumaru's vassal, I must accompany him."

"Liar," she said lovingly and reached over to pluck their child from his father's arms. "You would go anyway."

Idzuna was aware that Awasumaru and Shippo had a special bond. They considered themselves the last of the demon slayers; they shared memories of close friends long gone and past battles.

Settling Tenko on her lap, Idzuna recalled the first time she had met her future mate. It was during Kikyou's visit to the slayers village to warn Kohaku of the impending danger. Shippo had tried to impress her with his fox magic, unaware that she was already a sorceress and far more skilled in the art than he was.

Flattered by his attentions, Idzuna had kept this knowledge to herself. However, during an attempt on Rin's life, she had been forced to use her powers to save her mistress and the young kitsune.

Shippo had felt inferior and had vowed to become stronger. But… he had planned do it on his own, without her help and for a while, his stubbornness had caused a rift in their relationship. It was not until Shippo realized the differences in their magic that the two were able to come together.

"It bothers you… that I'm away so much." Shippo stated and slid closer to his mate.

"Yes, but I understand… I always have," Idzuna answered as leaned into him. "You and Awasu-san are paving the way for the next generation of youkai."

Both kitsune's looked down on the coopery head of their son. Tenko's viridian gaze turned to his parents. The chibi-fox scrunched his nose and smiled, showing off his newly grown fangs.

"How old would he be in human years, Shippo-kun?" Idzuna asked.

"Oh… I'd say about eight," he said and then smiled, realizing that his son barely looked a year old.

"I've always wondered why Sesshomaru chose me as Awasumaru's vassal," Shippo said suddenly. With a sigh, he lay back on the futon and stared at the ceiling.

"I'm not a powerful fighter, like Kai or a mastermind, like Kokaji. I'm not complaining, mind you." He looked to his mate. "I've just… always wondered; that's all."

Sesshomaru had indeed chosen Shippo as his son's vassal and Idzuna knew the reason; however, her mate would have to come to that understanding on his own.

It was not about strength or cunning. Much like Myouga was to Inuyasha or Jaken was to Sesshomaru, a vassal represented loyalty and served to point out his master's shortcomings and goals.

Shippo had lived amongst the humans; he knew their hearts, minds and actions. Only the kitsune could impart Miroku's wisdom, Kohaku's dedication, Juun's rational and Shun'ei's insight when necessary. He served as a constant reminder of the outstanding humans in the young lord's past, not to mention the kitsune was connected to Inuyasha. As Awasumaru's right hand, Shippo held more power than he imagined.

"Just be careful" Idzuna advised her mate. "I know its some years away, but make sure Awasumaru steers clear of Inuyasha, Kagome and the Higarashi shrine. Neither of you can interact with them until after the sealing of the 'Bone Eaters Well' has occurred in the past. You must not take the chance on altering any events to that point."

"Trust me," Shippo smiled. "I'm not about to let that happen, although I know Awasumaru is anxious to see his uncle again."

xXxXx

Her scent had long ago left this room, but Sesshomaru still remembered the subtle flora of his mate. He recalled Kikyou's nightly ritual of brushing her long dark hair before coming to bed. He missed their passion-filled nights, waking to a long slender leg thrown across his thigh and a warm body burrowed in his side.

Turning his back on nostalgia, the daiyoukai moved from the room, stepped out onto the engawa and looked across Westernlands. It did not matter that he had relocated his lands to a higher plane; he still hated coming here. Only Yoippari, Jaken, Idzuna and Awasumaru's return made this place bearable.

There was no Rin waiting for him on the veranda each evening. Her incessant prattle echoed in his mind, as he thought of the child who had become a strong woman in her own way.

There was no Juun sneaking out of his room to practice in the moonlight. Sesshomaru remembered the first time he had seen the boy manipulate the winds. He was an extraordinary child that had become an even greater man.

Awasumaru and Shippo would be leaving tomorrow or rather… today. Looking up into the sky, Sesshomaru realized it was almost dawn. Another sleepless night, but then… he had not had a normal rest since his beloved's departure.

His son and vassal were returning to the human world. Although Sesshomaru did not interact with mortals, he had knowledge of their intellect, new weapons and their wars. Awasumaru would have to learn their ways all over again and their new customs. He would have to learn how to live in the new era.

With a sniff and toss of his silver mane, Sesshomaru realized that would not be hard for his son. Humans and youkai alike were drawn to Awasumaru and he, to them. It was because of this nature, that it took his son awhile to access and read another's ill intentions. Although an exceptional fighter, the hanyou's desire for peace would always be his weakness.

However, Sesshomaru knew this and had compensated for it. He had introduced Awasumaru to the best of the younger youkai. They would fight at his side without hesitation and not from fear, intimidation or because his father was the great dog demon. They allied with the hanyou because they shared his beliefs and would protect him at all costs.

Over a century ago, the daiyoukai had finally understood his life's purpose. That purpose had been to teach and protect his son; to prepare him for a battle in which he, Sesshomaru, would not participate. The outer realm was his battlefield while the earth was Awasumaru's.

"_Father and son are like two famous swords." _Kokaji had once said jokingly. _"Sesshomaru is the 'Muramasa' and Awasumaru… the 'Masamune'! One wields to destroy… the other to protect and in the end, 'peace' is the ultimate goal."_

The daiyoukai had set the foundation; it was now up his half human half demon son to handle the rest. However, there was much work to be done before the uprising. Awasumaru must also acquire allies amongst the humans or all his efforts would be in vain.

After Kikyou's death, Sesshomaru had avoided humans as much as possible. With Rin's death and finally Juun's, he had severed all ties to mortals and their world. Having made that vow, the daiyoukai surmised there was only one choice… one option. He would have to rely on Inuyasha to keep his promise.

xXxXx

_**Unbeknownst to the Inu Lord, the Westernlands had two visitors that night… **_

"Awasu-san!"

The hanyou did not budge from his sleep.

"Hey… Awasu-san!" the voice was persistent.

Finally, the young lord sat up and pushed his silver hair from his eyes. Looking around the darkened room, he expected to see Shippo rousing him from his slumber, but he was alone.

Inhaling deeply, he laid back preparing to resume sleep.

"You still sleep like the dead." The voice sounded amused and Awasumaru shot straight up, recognizing that voice from long ago.

"Shun'ei-san?" the hanyou whispered into the dark.

From the corner of the room, a vision materialized from the shadows.

"I am pleased that you have not forgotten me, my friend," Shun'ei's spirit settled next to Awasumaru.

"How… you… what…" the hanyou began. After all this time, he wondered why his old friend would appear to him now.

"We are aware that the time of your battle is approaching," the taijiya said. "You require strong humans to aid you, but unfortunately, our successors have dispersed and grown weak over time."

"The slayers village was abandoned over two hundred years ago," Awasumaru informed his friend of his ancestral home. "I'm sorry, Shun'ei-san."

"There is no need," the taijiya waved away his apology. "There are a few who still practice the old ways, Awasu-san. You must find them and quickly, they will be the edge you will need in this battle."

"Who are they and how do I find them?"

"You will know them," Shun'ei said evasively. "You must bring these individuals together. For your sake and to rebuild the taijiya heritage."

"I will," Awasumaru swore vehemently, "But… tell me, how will I know them?"

"My parents, Awasu-san," Shun'ei smiled and his image began to disappear. "They will be returning to help you, but you must bring them together, or else…"

"Or else…" the hanyou asked breathlessly, but the image had faded away.

_**In another part of the manor…**_

Yoippari soared on silent wings, as she steered towards the open shoji of her rooms. Landing softly on the railing, her aged bones creaked as she hopped to the ground and resumed human form.

"It gets harder and harder with each flight," she muttered to herself. Stepping across the threshold, she keyed into a familiar aura. "Lady Kisai?"

"What kept you, Yoippari-dono?" The former Lady of the West rose from her seat near the engawa. "You know I detest waiting."

"I had no idea you were coming, my lady," the owl responded and bowed.

"Well… never mind," she sniffed. "Once again, I am in need of your assistance, my friend."

"Of course," Yoippari stated. "Whatever you ask."

"I would not be too hasty," Kisai smirked. "As yet, you do not know what I require."

"It matters not," the owl said firmly. "I would never refuse anything you asked of me."

The daiyoukai turned her back and looked out over the lands that use to be her home. She had been happy here, with her mate and their son. Even now… after all this time, she could remember the bliss.

"Are you willing to leave this place, Yoippari-dono?"

The owl gasped softly, but waited to hear the rest.

Lady Kisai's low monotone filled the room and Yoippari listened attentively. In all the time she had known her mistress, she had never bothered to explain any of her actions. However, she did this night.

As the daiyoukai ended her tale, she turned to her long time friend. "This is not an order, but a request," she said quietly. "You can refuse, after all, the Westernlands has been your home since the birth of the first Inu lord."

"When shall I leave, my lady?" Yoippari smiled.

"Oh my," Kisai raised an elegant brow at the owl's enthusiasm. "You sound almost excited. What will you tell my son if he inquires about your journey and prolonged absence?"

"Sesshomaru would never consider asking," the owl countered smoothly.

"Even… if he is curious?"

"Especially if he is curious."

"I see," Kisai stated and sighed. "You know him well."

"You know him as well, my lady," the owl said with a gleam in her eye. "And… it is because you know your son, that you are here now."

Yoippari's words were met with silence and the daiyoukai took a moment to compose herself. Finally looking up, her golden orbs held a hint of mischief. "I will send for you once the preparations are complete."

"Yes, Lady Kisai," the owl whispered and bowed, as her mistress disappeared. "I await your instructions."

xXxXx

_**Present day Japan **_

_**Tokyo University Campus…**_

"Hey… you!"

Awasumaru, rushing to class, stopped mid-stride in the hall. He looked over his shoulder to the rude voice addressing him and growled silently. It was them… the campus pests, Jizo, Yoshisada and Razan.

"Where ya' goin', shiraga?" one asked, referencing his silver hair. "Come on… why don't cha' skip Uhatsu's class and hang out with us."

"No thanks," the hanyou responded. Frustrated, he speared fingers through his bangs and away from his face.

His hair color was the cause of a lot of bantering from the other students. Although he had cut his ponytail, he had refused to darken its natural color. His silver hair was now a tousled windswept mane, falling just above his shoulders. The bangs were overly long and shielded his eyes and his classmates often wondered why he chose dye it that color.

As much as Awasumaru tried to fit in as a regular college student, he still stood out from the rest. He attracted more attention than he wanted; his grades made him noticeable by his teachers, his unusually good looks by the female students and his odd hair by morons, such as these three, blocking his path to the classroom.

Students and faculty alike, could not determine whether Awasumaru was a cool type nerd - since he was laid back but smart, part of the yakuza - since no one knew anything about his past except he had attended high school in Tokyo and the strange tattoo on the back of his hand or… if he was the rebellious son of an aristocratic family - due to his untamed hair, but impeccable manners.

"Aw… come on," Razan's voice was threatening as they closed in. "We don't wanna have ta' force ya', Ito-san. Besides… it's three of us; I'd say the odds are against ya'!"

"Oh… I wouldn't know about that," Awasumaru smirked, sensing familiar auras nearby.

The trio looked away from their prey's cocky grin to see two senior students a short distance away.

Kai's tall, muscular frame leaned against the hall lockers while Shippo, a head shorter, stood next to him with his hands in his pocket of his khakis. Their relaxed stance was a ruse; the young men had placed their books on the floor and appeared to be waiting.

"Oi… Ookami-san… eh, Inari-san… we were… ah…" Jizo stuttered, backing away from Awasumaru.

"Relax," Yoshisada smiled, but stepped away as Kai and Shippo approached. "We were just trying to invite your friend out for a coffee, that's all."

"That's cool, but how about later," the kitsune shrugged, "That way Kai and I can join you."

"Yeah, yeah… okay," the three chorused, turned and fled down the hall.

Turning to his two friends, Awasumaru nodded thanks for not making a scene. Used to battle, Kai had been restless lately and was spoiling for a fight… any fight. Of the three, Shippo was the most levelheaded. However, if pushed too far, he could conjure an illusion that would make your worst nightmare seem like a walk in the park.

"Ito Awasumaru… Inari Shippo… Ookami Kai!"

All three turned as their names were called. In the class doorway stood Professor Uhatsu Seiji.

"Gentleman, I applaud you," he informed his students. The teacher's blue eyes smiled as he adjusted his glasses. "Your powers of restraint were impressive."

"Thank you, sensei!" They all bowed.

Awasumaru entered class and took a seat as Kai and Shippo left to retrieve their books and head to their class. Looking up from his desk, the hanyou smiled to see Professor Uhatsu (the reborn Miroku) take the podium.

xXxXx

Pulling back from the microscope, the woman rubbed her tired eyes. Gathering her notes, she decided it was time to do rounds. Slipping on her white lab jacket, she left the office and headed to the medical wing of the Niigata General Hospital.

"Good morning, Dr. Fujiwara!"

Everyone greeted her cordially; she nodded, offered a small smile and continued on her way.

Although she was considered an introvert, the staff liked Dr. Fujiwara. She was a thorough and efficient physician. In the most extreme emergencies, she was professional, composed and reliable.

The interns found her intimidating, but found they learned a lot when joining her on rounds. The woman was a virtual walking library of information and most willing to impart that information her juniors.

Entering the room of her first patient, Dr. Fujiwara approached the elderly woman.

"Good morning, Ekaku-dono," she greeted. "How are you feeling today?"

"Much, much better doctor." The woman smiled. "Can I go home now?" she asked anxiously.

Walking to the foot of the bed, Dr. Fujiwara picked up the patient's medical chart and scanned its contents. After reviewing blood levels, x-rays and vitals, the doctor came to a conclusion.

"I'll allow you to go home on one condition."

"Of course," Ekaku smiled broadly. She just wanted to get back to her home and her bonsai's. "I'll do whatever you say, doctor."

Lifting an elegant brow, Dr. Fujiwara responded. "Is that a fact?" Inwardly she smiled; her outward expression was polite, but neutral. "You _must_ have complete bed rest for one week. Have a family member come in and help you… your son or your daughter-in-law, maybe. Nothing strenuous; do you understand?"

"I promise," the older woman gushed. "I'll call my son right now and make the arrangements. Arigatou, Dr. Fujiwara."

"There's no need for thanks," the doctor said. Replacing the chart, she fished in her pocket, extracted a card and handed it to her patient. "Feel free to call me with any questions and I want to see you again in two weeks." With those instructions, she turned to leave. "Take care of yourself."

"Ah…" Ekaku exclaimed, looking at the card. "Fujiwara Kikyou… a beautiful name for a beautiful doctor! Tell me, are you married, dear?"

"No," Kikyou said simply.

"Well… why ever not?" Ekaku chuckled. "I wish I had another son for you. Are you one of those career women or just waiting for that special someone?"

"Oh my, it's later than I thought." Kikyou avoided answering by looking at her watch. "Forgive me, Ekaku-dono, I shall prepare your discharge papers." With a final bow, she left the room.

As she continued her rounds, Kikyou wondered why the woman's question had affected her so strongly. She had dated occasionally, although she had never been in a relationship. She enjoyed her privacy, solitude and enjoyed a good book.

_Was _she waiting for that certain someone? Someone with whom she might enjoy talking with, share an interest or experience those out of control feelings her silly college roommates had gone on and on about? Did such a person exist in this world for her?

No, Kikyou surmised. At age twenty-eight, if she had not found him by now, it was impractical to think that she would.

xXxXx

The sound of an arrow whistling through the air was as familiar to Awasumaru as breathing. The little minx was at it again, he thought. Stepping up on the last stair of the Higarashi shrine, the hanyou reached up and caught the apparatus aimed at his chest.

"That's pretty good, Kaede-chan, but not good enough," he announced. Scanning the area, he turned in the direction of her scent. Kaede may have Kagome's sweet disposition, but she was also Inuyasha's daughter and those words were definitely a challenge.

Jumping from behind the bushes, the fall leaves scattered as the girl hurriedly strung her bow and fired another shot. Awasumaru leaned to the side, the arrow missing him by mere inches and he had to smile. That bow had belonged to his mother and she had personally given it to Kaede.

His little cousin treasured Kikyou's gift and practiced diligently everyday, unfortunately since coming here, he was usually the target.

"That's better," Awasumaru said, approached the girl and returned her arrows. Reaching down, he tousled her dark hair and upset the red ribbon at the top.

He and Shippo had waited six months after the 'Bone Eaters Well' was sealed in the past to visit the Higirashi shrine. Kagome had welcomed him warmly, Kaede had wanted to introduce her cousin with the strange hair to everyone and Inuysha, of course, only sniffed and said gruffly…

"_Damn… you look like your father! You might think you're too old, but…" _

So… there he was… a high school student standing on the doorstep, getting whacked on the head by his uncle.

"Hey… cut it out!" Kaede's voice brought him back to the present. She pushed his hand away and straightened her ribbon. "Stop treating me like a little kid," she pouted, but enjoyed his teasing.

"Come on, Awasu-kun!" Turning around, the teen headed towards the house. "Uhatsu-sama is waiting for you. He and haha-ue are in the kitchen and chichi-ue is due home any minute."

"That's not good," Awasumaru muttered to himself, but low enough so Kaede wouldn't hear.

Uhatsu Seiji he may be, but he was as lecherous now as he was in his past life. Although his uncle was glad to see his old friend, they would have to find Sango-sama and fast, before Inuyasha killed the new Miroku.

The man was an outrageous flirt, but he never dated anyone at the university. He strictly believed in not mixing business with pleasure (or so he said). After all, there were plenty of women off campus and the professor had a date almost every night.

Seiji had no memories his previous life, but he came from a long line of monks with immense spiritual power and taught religious science. Awasumaru recalled his first day in Professor Uhatsu's class and the first words said to him. The man had stood behind his seat and said in calm voice…

"_There is quite a high enrollment of demons this year, I can't begin to imagine what that could mean."_

At the end of class, Awasumaru had requested an audience with his professor and had confided everything. As with Miroku, Seiji was just as understanding, just as easy to talk with and not at all surprised by the upcoming human/demon war. He became Awasumaru's first human ally outside of the Higarashi home.

Entering the kitchen, Kagome was chopping vegetables and laughing at something Seiji was saying. Both looked up as he entered the room.

"Ah… Awasu-san!" The professor removed rimless glasses from his blue eyes and cleaned them with his kerchief. "I have some information for Kokaji-san," he said and handed him a tubular container.

"It's a blueprint of a weapon he wants to emulate." Seiji stood to put on his suit jacket. "I forgot to give it to you after class. He's expecting this, so don't dally, okay."

"Oh… sure," Awasumaru said, surprised that he was leaving so soon. He must have a date tonight.

"Kagome-chan," Seiji turned, lifted his aunt's hand and placed a kiss on the back. "As always, it's been a pleasure."

"Miro… ah… Seiji; what the hell are ya' doin'?" Inuyasha growled from the doorway. The older hanyou had entered the house silently and his dark eyes flared seeing the professor drooling over his wife's hand.

"Good evening, Inuyasha," the professor flashed a bright smile. "I was just leaving."

"Just leavin' my a…."

"**Inuyasha!" **

Kagome interrupted, glared at her husband and nodded in Kaede's direction. The thirteen year old sat at the table with her ears wide open and her gaze curious.

"You-are-one-lucky…" Inuyasha muttered the rest under his breath. Before anyone could respond, Awasumaru's cell phone rang.

"Yeah… Shippo-san," he answered and then listened. "Really… where?"

The hanyou listened, nodded a few times, looked at his watch. "I'll be there," he said and disconnected the call.

"Awasumaru?" Kagome questioned as her nephew grabbed his jacket from the back of the chair. "Is it her?"

"Yes." the hanyou smiled. "We've found her."

Kagome beamed a wide smile and Inuyasha turned a smug look to a bewildered Seiji.

"I gotta good idea," the older hanyou said. Grabbing the professor's shoulders, he yanked him foreword and then pushed him towards Awasumaru. "Take this guy with ya'!"

"Hey… wait!" Seiji dug in his heels. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to meet a girl… or rather, a young woman," Awasumaru said enticingly.

"Young woman?" the professor repeated, now clearly interested. "In that case, I'll be happy to accompany you, Awasumaru."

Watching them leave, Kagome turned to her husband. "Do you think that's a good idea, Inuyasha?"

"Oh yeah," he spat and then chuckled. "I'd be willin' ta' bet that if Miroku hasn't changed, neither has Sango."

xXxXx

"What is the situation, Idzuna?"

"Awasumaru is well, my lord," the kitsune responded to Sesshomaru's true question. Why couldn't he just ask how his son was doing, she wondered?

The daiyoukai stood in the window of his study looking out into the night sky. According to Yoippari, this is where he did most of thinking.

Idzuna had received word from her mate a few days ago through the vortex earlier. "Shippo-kun says recruitment is slow, but they have good prospects. I hear your son is one of the top students at this university," Idzuna tittered, thinking Sesshomaru would be pleased with this news.

"One of?" The daiyoukai questioned as he turned from the window to face her. "Is that it? There is not much time left." He changed the subject. "Those two must work harder."

A sharp retort rose to Idzuna's lips, but one look into those cold eyes and she backed down. Both her mate and his son were working hard enough already. Although the kitsune had taken over Yoippari's duties, she did not have the owl's finesse in dealing with their master.

"Idzuna…"

The kitsune looked up to find Sesshomaru standing in front of her.

"Inform Jaken to make the preparations for our departure," he asked.

"You're leaving again… so soon?" the kitsune gasped. "But… you just arrived!"

Sesshomaru silently stared down on her. Idzuna blanched under his intense gaze; it was not her place to question his actions. Her master was still aloof, distant and very intimidating, but she had promised Yoippari to do her best to serve him.

"Yes, my lord," Idzuna sighed, bowed and turned to leave the room.

Yoippari had left over twenty years ago. She gave no explanation for leaving, only stated she would be gone for an undetermined time and Sesshomaru had never questioned her. The owl had returned after a ten year absence and had died a few days later.

Although her mistress had never stated her reasons for leaving or what she had done in the time she was away, Yoippari had confided that she had wanted to spend what was left of her life in the Westernlands.

Idzuna missed her mentor and she knew that, deep down, Sesshomaru missed the youkai that had been like a second mother to him. Of course, he would never say it, but the kitsune knew.

Resuming his place at the window, Sesshomaru turned his thoughts back to his son. He was pleased with Awasumaru and Shippo's efforts, the two had done exactly as he had expected. And… of course his son would be amongst the top in his class. Why wouldn't he be considering who his parents were; the daiyoukai thought smugly?

Staring up at the moon, Sesshomaru sensed a powerful aura. Stepping out on the engawa, he looked around the perimeter and instinct had him placing his hand on the hilt of his sword.

"You were always such an impetuous child," a voice said from behind.

"Not impetuous… just prepared," Sesshomaru said and turned to face his mother. "What do you want?"

"It's good to see you too, dear," Kisai pouted at her son's rudeness.

"Yoippari-dono is no longer with us," he said bluntly.

Kisai knew that, after all, she had personally escorted her friend to the 'Land of Reeds' after her death.

"I am aware," the former Lady of the West responded. "I am here to speak with you."

"Then speak," Sesshomaru snapped.

Resisting the urge to draw her sword and run him through, Kisai began speaking.

"It was I who requested that Yoippari leave the Westernlands. I required her assistance in a certain matter and she had agreed."

"Is this a confession, mother?" Sesshomaru sniffed. "I assure you it is not necessary."

"I assure you that it is necessary," Kisai persisted. "Tell me, my son, it is my understanding that you no longer enter the human realm; why is that?"

"There is no need."

"No need?" The female daiyoukai appeared surprised. "But… your son is there; do you not visit him?"

"What is with this persistent nagging, woman?" Sesshomaru rounded on Kisai. "What is it that you really want?"

"Oh my, you are still upset with me," she laughed and wagged a finger in his face. "You are a most unforgiving son. It is not good to bear a grudge for so long." As much as she was enjoying this, Sesshomaru's bared fang alerted Kisai that he was slowly losing patience.

"With Awasumaru's battle due to take place soon, I assumed you would be there to support him."

"I have fulfilled my obligation," Sesshomaru stated stubbornly. "This is his fight, not mine. It is Awasumaru who is destined to ensure peace amongst us; it has nothing to do with me."

"Yes… you have done more than I expected." Kisai's gaze softened. "You have prepared him well. However…" the daiyoukai paused and gave an impish grin, "… you may want to reconsider going just this once. You lost something a long time ago and you just may find it there."

"What foolishness do you speak," Sesshomaru sneered. "I have lost nothing."

Kisai lowered her head and levitated from the ground. He was so much like her it was uncanny. Hovering in the air, she looked down on her son's obstinate and intense stare and smiled her first genuine smile.

"Such denial," Kisai said softly and shook her head. "In the human realm lives a woman, her name is Fujiwara Kikyou." The daiyoukai paused, allowing Sesshomaru time to digest this information.

"On our last encounter, I sealed your mate's soul in this sword," she said an extended the Tenseiga/Katsuninken. "Per Awasumaru's request, I have watched over his mother and decided her fate."

"Kikyou was already a favorite of the gods and with her outstanding service these past centuries, it did not take much convincing to allow her another life. She was reborn and has been living on earth almost thirty years."

Sesshomaru's gold orbs turned amber in his anger. "I have no interest in a reincarnation; there is only one Kikyou," he sneered.

"I am well aware of that," Kisai smirked. "However, this is no reincarnation. It was Kikyou's true soul that was released. Yoippari left here to monitor and guide the woman that would someday return to her mate, son and the Westernlands. If you do not believe me, why not go and see for yourself."

"If that is true, why did you wait years to inform me of this?" Sesshomaru persisted.

"Why tell you sooner?" Kisai countered. " I doubt an infant or a child is what you require in a mate. Although she has no memories of her previous life, she is now the strong, capable woman that once captured the heart of the coldest youkai."

"I return this to you," Kisai continued and extended the Tenseiga/Katsuninken. "This sword is not for your use nor Awasumaru's. It will choose its owner, much like the others have."

Stepping closer to the balustrade, Sesshomaru's fingers closed tight over the sword's hilt as he stared up at his mother. "Why?" he asked simply.

"This is the last time we shall meet, my son," she whispered and avoided the question. "When you find Kikyou, I hope you think of me. Our life is a lonely one; your path was one of destruction and that will never change, but you will never be alone again."

The presence of another interrupted Sesshomaru's response. An apparition appeared next to his mother and his eyes widened a fraction as he recognized the demon slayer.

After bowing to both daiyoukai, Shun'ei turned to Kisai. "My lady," he said. "We must go now."

"Yes," she stated softly and turned back to Sesshomaru. "This is all I can do for you, my son. Sayonara, my proud youkai." With those words she was gone.

"You have less than one month to retrieve Kikyou-sama and awaken her memories," Shun'ei advised. "She must not reside in the human world or you will lose her once again. The upper realm is where she must live the rest of her days." He ended and his image began to fade. "Kisai-dono has sacrificed her very existence to return her to you."

Sesshomaru stood staring up at the empty sky. His mind worked furiously, trying to decipher the puzzle his mother had left behind. His father was always direct in dealing with issues, his mother; however, reveled in mind games and had tested him often as a child.

The shoji slid open just as the pieces of the puzzle came together in Sesshomaru's mind.

He turned as Jaken entered the room and watched his vassal waddle towards him.

"The preparations are done, my lord," the demon toad informed him. "We leave in the morning."

"Change of plans, Jaken," Sesshomaru stated bluntly and proceeded to tell his vassal what those plans were.

Jaken listened and his eyes grew larger in his head. "Bu… but, my lord, you don't have to go. Idzuna has given sufficient reports on Awasumaru." There was a determined gleam in his master's eyes that Jaken had not seen in ages. Whatever reason he wanted to visit the human realm, it had brought a fire back into his eyes. "Are you… are sure about this, my lord?"

"I am." His voice held resolve as he turned back to the engawa. "Send Idzuna to me immediately," he instructed and heard Jaken scuttle from the room. Looking up at the star lit sky, Sesshomaru inclined his head in a silent expression of gratitude.

A slight breeze stirred and whipped gently around his body; Kisai's voice whispered, "You are quite welcome, my son."

xXxXx

After a twelve-hour shift at the hospital, Kikyou was exhausted. Entering her apartment in Niigata city, she removed her shoes and headed straight to the bedroom.

Food could wait, she decided, as she pulled the combs from her heavy swath of hair. The dark tresses rippled down her back and fell below her knees. Kikyou had actually considered cutting it to a style that was easier to manage, but something always stopped her.

She began to undress and noticed the birthmark on her shoulder. It was a strange mark; it had two indentions, as if a vampire had bitten her. Laughing at her foolishness, she changed into a nightgown and crawled into bed. Although tired, the doctor found it hard to sleep.

Turning on her side, Kikyou looked at the few pictures on her nightstand. One was a picture of her as a child. It was the first day of school and she had worn the designated uniform. Even then, she did not smile.

The next picture was of her and her mother the day she had won the local "Kyudo" tournament. Neither of them had smiled; her mother had preferred to be elsewhere and had made that painfully clear to her daughter.

The last picture was one that Kikyou cherished above all else. It was the day that she had passed her Entrance Exams. She had scored the highest of her group and was on her way to university.

Sitting up, Kikyou lifted the frame and looked down on the face of the woman standing at her side. Kenbo Yoippari - a strange name for a remarkable woman. Without her guidance and tutelage, she could not imagine what her life would have been.

Fujiwara Emi, Kikyou's mother, had been a research assistant for a medical corporation and traveled frequently. As a single mother, she was unable to take her daughter on every endeavor. Therefore, an ad was posted for a live-in nanny and Yoippari had responded.

Kikyou recalled sitting obediently next to her mother as she conducted the interview. The woman was a short, rotund figure with the largest eyes she had ever seen. Although merry, they seemed to see right through you.

At age seven, Kikyou had exuded maturity beyond her years. Although she knew nothing about auras at that time, she was aware that Yoippari was different and was drawn to the strange energy that surrounded her.

The years she spent with her mentor and friend were the best Kikyou had known. Emi was a closet alcoholic as well as a workaholic and had no time for a child. It was Yoippari who had supported and encouraged her. She was also the first to discover the powers hidden within Kikyou's small body.

The woman had helped her young charge understand her powers, but had also cautioned her on their use.

"We live in an age where such things are not accepted so readily," Yoippari had informed her.

"But… how will I know when to use them or… if I should use them?" a young Kikyou had asked.

"You will know."

With a sigh, the young woman had left it at that.

After she had entered college, Emi had relocated to Okinawa. There was no sentimental parting between mother and daughter, Kikyou had simply driven her mother to the airport and that was all.

Yoippari had become ill during that time and had expressed a desire to return home. Kikyou could see the light surrounding her mentor had begun to fade and based on intuition, she knew she might never see her friend again.

"Do you believe in demons, Kikyou-san?" Yoippari had asked, while Kikyou helped her pack.

"Yes… I do," she responded without hesitation. "That is what you are; isn't that right, Yoippari-dono?"

"Yes, I am a demon," the woman was equally blunt and offered more advice. "Our auras give us away, but only a few have the ability to detect them. You have that ability, Kikyou-san, but beware, all demons are not kind."

"Nor all humans," the young woman countered.

Her answer seemed to satisfy Yoippari. The woman put down the clothes she was folding and sat next to her young ward.

"I would like to give you a gift before I go," Yoippari said softly.

"That's not necessary," Kikyou said. "You have done so much for me already; I could never hope to repay you."

"But… you will accept?"

"If you insist, Yoippari-dono."

Kikyou had closed her eyes as mentor placed a hand to her forehead. Suddenly, strange images flooded her mind…. images of a time long ago. She could hear Yoippari's voice chanting in the distance and then… nothing.

She awoke some time later to find her mentor gone. From that time nine years ago, she had heard not one word from her guardian angel.

Replacing the picture, Kikyou noticed a postcard on the nightstand and remembered the conference next week. Once a year, in Shinjuku, Tokyo a conference was held on Alternative Medicine.

Although a doctor, Kikyou had dabbled in herbal therapy. This was her first year attending the conference and it would double as a vacation. As she reached over to extinguish the light, the doctor suddenly recalled something Yoippari had said that she had previously forgotten.

"_On the day that you call forth the full strength of your powers, will be the day that all will be revealed. On that day, you will reclaim all that you have lost." _

xXxXx

"I'm accustomed to a woman being fashionably late, Awasu-san, but this is ridiculous," Seiji said. The professor was seated on the rooftop of the building; he had removed his jacket and loosened his tie as they waited for the woman to appear.

"I may have mentioned this before, but isn't this a strange place to meet a woman?" he inquired and then eyed his youkai student. "I don't know what kind of girls you and Shippo are into, but I feel I must warn…"

Seiji's lecture was interrupted as a huge bird descended from above. Hovering above them, the form morphed and landed next to Awasumaru.

"She's here," Shippo said, having resumed human form. The kitsune nodded in the direction of the warehouse; the professor and the hanyou turned and peered into the darkness.

"I see her," said Awasumaru, watching the figure hop from one rooftop to the next with ease. "She's headed this way," he whispered. "Get back everyone, I don't want to scare her."

"Or worse… you don't want to piss her off," Shippo cautioned.

Seiji frowned; he really needed to have a talk with these young men about their taste in women. Focusing on the buildings, he finally saw the figure in question moving rapidly towards them.

Definitely a woman, Seiji thought, as he admired that long, lithe body encased in black. She leaped as graceful as a gazelle and landed just below them as silently as a cat.

The professor was enthralled as he watched her walk to the edge of the building and look out over the city. He noticed two large ring-like things strapped to her back and saw her crouched down on one knee. Leaning forward to get a better view, he got a glimpse of the most delectable derriere covered in black denim. Seiji's eyes grew wide to see how the fabric molded those long legs and fit like a second skin.

The woman leaned forward, extending her hand to something on the ground in front of her. The professor also leaned forward, not wanting to let the woman out of his sight. Losing his balance, Seiji pitched forward, causing debris to fall from the roof and giving away their location.

Awasumaru grabbed his teacher just in time and pulled him back. Peering over the side, he found the woman looking up at them with her weapon drawn.

"Release that human… at once!" The reborn Sango snapped. In one motion, she jumped from her position to the upper level and confronted the two demons.

Her eyes bored into Awasumaru's and he found himself taking a step back. Oh yeah, he thought, that was definitely Sango-sama. It was then that he realized he was still holding Seiji by his belt.

"Hey… wait, Sang…" he began, alerted as her arm reared back to throw. "I mean… it's not what you think!"

"I said… let go!" she yelled.

The ring shuriken whipped out so fast Awasumaru barely had time to dodge it. Jumping away from Seiji, the hanyou retreated a few steps. So… Shun'ei's weapons still existed and this woman could use them with the same accurate precision as his friend.

Awasumaru and Shippo watched as she caught the weapon and moved over to Seiji.

"Are you alright, sir?" She asked as she kneeled next to the professor.

"Yes… yes, I believe so," Seiji made to stand, but promptly sat back down. "I guess I may be a bit weak; if you don't mind, with your assistance I could manage."

"Of course," the reborn Sango said and slid an arm about his waist. Seiji placed an arm over her shoulder as she lifted him into a standing position.

The woman's eyes were focused on Awsumaru and Shippo as they backed away and Seiji took this time to look his fill. The woman was beautiful; creamy skin, long silky lashes and a strong taut body. Her ponytail hung over her shoulder and dangled just above her thigh.

"Wait, San… I mean, miss," Awasumaru tried again. "Look… we are not here to harm anyone, we just wanted to talk with you."

"Right," the woman smirked and held tighter to Seiji's waist. "Just like you were trying to talk with this poor guy here?"

The professor was in seventh heaven by this time. He had never considered it, but being rescued by a strong capable woman had its appeal.

"This isn't getting us anywhere," Shippo muttered. "Professor Uhatsu! Will you please cut out the injured act and tell her you're with us and that we're not trying to kill you?"

The woman turned to the Seiji; the professor's face flushed with guilt before managing a sheepish grin.

The woman actually growled; she released him and then dumped him, unceremoniously, on the ground. Backing away, she drew the shurikens and barked, "Kira!"

There was a burst of flames and a large youkai cat appeared at her side. "Now… does someone want to explain just what the hell is going on?"

xXxXx

_**One week later… **_

Inuyasha's breakfast consisted of four packages of Ramen, a T-bone steak and he attacked his meal with gusto. While wolfing down his food, he bade Awasumaru to tell him what had occurred the night they had found Seiji's partner.

Sitting across form his uncle, the hanyou sighed and repeated the week old tale. However, his uncle enjoyed it no less than the first time he had heard it.

Sango… or rather Retsujo Maiyu and her neko companion Kira had finally calmed down enough for Awasumaru and Shippo to explain. Seiji, however, had sat like a lovesick puppy and could not take his eyes from the woman. Once the conversation was over, the hanyou had acquired another ally and the professor had acquired a black eye for stroking Maiyu's rear.

"Haa haa!" Inuyasha laughed between slurping his noodles. "She planted him a facer, huh! Serves him right… pervert!"

Awasumaru's class was buzzing with speculation about Professor Uhatsu's black eye. The guys were sure he had hit on a woman, not knowing she had a husband or a boyfriend. The girls thought it was something more chivalrous, like coming to the aid of a defenseless woman. Both parties would have been surprised by the truth.

"They are quite a bizarre couple, aren't they, Oji-san?" Awasumaru asked.

"Keh!" Inuyasha sniffed. "More like weird, if ya' ask me!"

The younger hanyou smiled. He had merely asked to make conversation, but he understood Miroku/Sango's or rather… Seiji/Maiyu's relationship. After all, he had grown up watching them interact.

Suddenly, Awasumaru sat straight up as a tremor shot through his body. His bronze orbs stretched and his head swiveled slowly in the direction of the immense aura. Inuyasha had stiffened also and his gray eyes were pinned to point outside the window.

There was no mistake, the young hanyou thought and his heart thumped wildly in his chest. Turning to his uncle, they both spoke simultaneously.

"No way!" Awasumaru gasped.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha growled.

They both rose from their seats and hurried to the front door. Stepping outside, they saw a long black car pull up in front of the small abode and come to a halt.

The driver emerged, walked around the car to the rear passenger door. It was Jaken… a cleverly disguised humanlike Jaken, thanks to Idzuna's powers. However, there was no mistaking that toad or that annoying titter as he turned the handle and opened the car door.

Dressed in a black double-breasted suit, red tie and expensive leather shoes emerged the Lord of the Westernlands.

Sesshomaru, as always, was an impressive figure as he stood and looked around. In one sweep, he took in the grounds of the Higarashi shrine, the Tree of Ages, his brother and his son, who were both too stunned to speak.

"Father," Awasumaru whispered and, out of habit, stood at attention. "Wha… what brings you here."

Sesshomaru approached the two with slow, measured strides, his silver mane swinging behind him. Stopping in front of them, he turned to his brother.

"Inuyasha…" the daiyoukai began and saw the older hanyou rise to his full height. "I see your manners have not improved. Is it not a human custom to invite guests into your home?"

"I don't like guests," Inuyasha huffed.

While the two traded insults, Awasumaru watched his father closely. To someone other than him, Sesshomaru appeared the same as usual. However, the hanyou knew that this visit was no social call.

Sesshomaru was adamant in his resolve never to again have contact with humans. Therefore, something important must have occurred that his father would do so. Keying into that powerful aura, Awasumaru did not sense a battle ki or any indication of danger. So… why had he come personally? Why not send a messenger or make contact him through Idzuna. And… although he expected nothing less from Sesshomaru, where did he get those fancy clothes?

Finger spearing through his hair broke Awasumaru's train of thought. His head shot up and he noticed the frown on Sesshomaru's face.

"What is this?" the daiyoukai indicated Awasumaru's windswept hair, missing ponytail and his disheveled appearance. The loose fitting sweater, jeans and bare feet he found unappealing.

"Uh… well… you see…"

Amber orbs turned and glittered down at Inuyasha. They took in the older hanyou's long dark braid cascading down his back, untouched by a pair of scissors.

"Keh!" he sniffed. "Don't look at me! The kid did it himself."

As Sesshomaru turned back to his son, Awasumaru decided to steer to another topic.

"Ah… we'll talk about that later, father." The young hanyou back peddled. "What brings you here? It must be something extremely important."

"Yes… extremely," Sesshomaru said and his golden gaze narrowed on his son. It was made clear that the discussion was not over, but would continue at another time. "I would like to attend this… activity."

Awasumaru looked up as his father withdrew a newspaper clipping from his pocket and presented it to him. With a frown, he read the contents and his frown deepened. This was about a convention… on Alternative Medicine. Why was Sesshomaru interested in a convention?

"But… chichi-ue, this is tomorrow night and… the first night is formal attire."

"That is irrelevant," Sesshomaru sniffed. "I will be attending and so will you, Awasumaru."

From the beginning of his training, the young hanyou had been taught to analyze every situation. "I'm not sure about this," he said. The fact that this was his father made no difference. The image of a stoic Sesshomaru attempting to mingle in a crowd of humans made Awasumaru grimace. Besides that, this might be some sort of test. Maybe there was still doubt that he was ready.

"Oh… I get it," Inuyasha sniffed, and crossed his arms over his chest. "Kikyou's back; isn't she?"

Sesshomaru never responded, he simply stood there with a smirk, then turned abruptly and headed back to the car.

"It seems someone has gotten smarter," Jaken mumbled, as he turned to follow behind his master. However, the toad did not make it far.

"What did you just say?" Inuyasha spat and grabbed the toad by the back of the neck.

While his uncle and Jaken bickered, Awasumaru ran behind his father. "Is this true?" he asked breathlessly.

"It is." Sesshomaru was blunt.

"But… when… how…" the hanyou scrabbled to open the car door.

"Your grandmother," he said simply and sat back on the leather seats. "I will be staying at the same lodgings as the convention. If you do not have proper attire for this event, then I would suggest you contact Idzuna." Sesshomaru gave his son the once over and his lip curled with distaste.

"You can stay here," Awasumaru offered.

"The hell you say…" Inuyasha barked. The older hanyou finally stopped shaking Jaken, dumped him on the ground and marched to the car. "No!" he shouted. Noticing Awasumaru's wounded look, he added petulantly, "We ain't got enough room."

"It is fine," Sesshomaru assured his son. "This place does have a authentic, simplistic appeal; however, I am unused to such meager accommodations. This hotel is more to my standards."

"Why you bast…"

Inuyasha lunged just as Sesshomaru wound up the window and instructed Jaken to drive off. From the rear view mirror, he could see Awasumaru struggling to restrain his uncle and could hear the string of curses rolling from his brother's lips.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself, my lord," Jaken said, seeing that smirk that doubled as a smile.

Sesshomaru's eyes met his vassal's in the mirror. He was the first, besides Yoippari that knew the real youkai. He was an annoying creature and a bit cowardly, but his loyalty overshadowed those traits. Not only that, but the toad's over zealousness was a complement to his master's stoicism.

Relaxing back against the cushions, Sesshomaru closed his eyes. There was no response and Jaken had not expected one.

xXxXx

"Are you sure the information is correct?" Sachiko asked of her brother.

"I'm afraid it is." Mouko leaned back in his seat. "This information comes from Hebi's sources; therefore it is accurate."

"What are you going to do?" the tigress asked. "Sesshomaru is away and you cannot go… not with Pyuuma due to deliver our third cub any day now."

"I know," Mouko sighed. "If I did that I'd have a fiercer battle once I retuned."

He was right about that, Sachiko thought and smiled. Her brother had barely made it to her nieces delivery.

The tigress recalled the day of Shiisa's birth. Mouko had been on an assignment, but had promised Pyuuma that he would be by her side. Although he had made it in time, without Lady OniYur's interference, the lioness would have torn her brother limb from limb.

"We have to send reinforcements to aid the Akuma," Mouko said, noting his sister's amusement and steering her back to the business at hand. "We must also get word to Sesshomaru."

"Once he knows the ronin have infiltrated the barrier, he will return," Sachiko stated.

"No… not this time," the tiger said and leaned on his desk. "His current mission is too important."

His friend had left to retrieve his mate and nothing would stand in his way. He recalled how cold Sesshomaru had made it sound, but the tiger could sense the underlying excitement. There was a change in his aura and the light of a battle of another kind glowed in those gold orbs. Little did the daiyoukai know, but Idzuna had alerted him to his arrival. The kitsune had contacted him with the news and, forbidden to tell Awasumaru, she was bursting to tell someone.

"No… Sesshomaru is unavailable and as I must remain behind," Mouko stated and stood to remove the 'Kenshinko Kodachis' from his waist. "I leave it to you and Shishi to deal with the issues of the outer realm." He slid the famed swords to his sister.

"Nii-san," Sachiko gasped and fell on one knee. "I am honored!"

The tigress remained in that position until she felt her brother kneel beside her. "Although these swords are precious to me, my regard for you is higher, my sister," Mouko said. "Be careful out there."

Sachiko - his little sister and some called her his twin. They had the same coloring as their father; her orange and black mane fell below her shoulders. Where his eyes were green, like their mother, hers were a deep onyx. She was a beautiful youkai and more serious in temperament than he was. She may have begun her training late, but the tiger could not deny her fighting skills were phenomenal.

The young tigress had chosen the battlefield over marriage with Hakko, but she had no regrets. Her sister Umeko had accepted his offer; after all, it was the younger sister that had actually been in love with him.

Mouko lifted his sister to her feet and secured the kodachis to her waist. "They look good on you," he smiled and then returned to his seat at the desk.

"If I am to join the fight, my lord, who will notify Sesshomaru?" the tigress asked.

"I'm sending the only person that he cannot intimidate… someone who's used to his gruffness."

"You can't be serious!" Sachiko looked at her brother as if he were crazed.

"I am very serious," Mouko smirked. "Besides, she's the only person I know who is as equally calculating and obstinate as he is."

"I agree," his sister said. There were very few who could match wit and mince words with Sesshomaru, but this youkai was definitely up to the task.

"Mouko no Gensui!" the guard addressed the lord of their domain and both tigers looked up as he entered the office. With a bow, he announced, "She is here," and stood back.

Sachiko and Mouko exchanged looks and then smiled warmly at the young youkai entering the room. They took in the bare feet, slender shapely legs in the short skirt. The abundance of silver hair with two black stripes at each temple was almost longer than the length of her petite form. A heart shaped face with pixie features and large luminous green eyes smiled back at them.

"Chichi-ue… Oba-chan," she said softly and bowed to her father and aunt.

"Shiisa-chan, I have an important mission for you." Mouko informed his daughter. "We need to contact Sesshomaru immediately."

"You only need to reach Idzuna-chan," Shiisa began reasonably. "The two have a mental link."

"I cannot rely on that," Mouko persisted. "I need someone that can give him a detailed accounting of the battlefield and the ronin forces. Sesshomaru has business in the human realm and can be found there."

Knowing his daughter's stubbornness, that last bit of information was offered as incentive. Mouko saw her eyes glitter dangerously and saw the wheels churning in her head.

"So… that means he's visiting Awasu-kun; is that right?"

Less was more when it came to Shiisa, so Mouko simply nodded. A long drawn out explanation would only bore her.

As soon as Awasumaru and the human world were mentioned, it was a sure bet that she would not refuse, Mouko surmised. Shiisa - his part human daughter had always wondered about that part of her heritage. She had a bright calculating mind, but preferred to come to conclusions on her own.

By calculation, she should be about age nineteen in human years. She shared her father's sense of humor, but was as passionate and devoted as her mother. Like OniYuri and Sachiko, she was a fierce warrior and had already surpassed Pyuuma's skills with the spear.

About a century ago, she had vowed that Awasumaru would become her mate. Considering her words as a passing fancy or a first crush, this was never mentioned to the young hanyou. However, it was Shiisa herself that informed… Sesshomaru.

The daiyoukai flat out refused, informing the girl youkai she too young for such nonsense. Instead of backing down, Mouko's daughter had persisted in her intentions and would not be swayed. It was the first of their many arguments.

"Okay… I'll go." She shrugged nonchalantly, but her father noticed that smug look. "When do I leave?"

xXxXx

The gown chosen for the affair tonight was an off the shoulder Grecian style. It was white and made of light gauze, allowing the fabric to breath. Kikyou slipped into it, closed the side zipper and stood back to view the results. Simple diamond studs sparkled from her lobes and silver sandals adorned her feet. Her hair was swept back in a loose chignon with loose strands trailing her temples and neck.

Never one concerned about her looks or the bother of makeup, Fujiwara Kikyou picked up her small purse and headed out the door of her hotel room.

She had arrived that afternoon to the elegant hotel. The first night was a formal gathering; allowing the participants a chance get acquainted with each other. The next day, the conference would begin and last throughout the week.

It was strange, Kikyou thought as she waited for the elevator on the top floor. Reaching up she adjusted the fabric at her shoulder to cover her birthmark and wondered how she was able to obtain a penthouse suite. There was no mention of it during the registration.

A light flared and a chime sounded alerting her that the elevator had arrived. The doors opened and Kikyou stepped into an empty compartment. Making a slow descent, more passengers boarded with each stop.

Some were demons and Kikyou keyed into their auras immediately. They laughed and made conversation with the other humans and she began to relax. There were more here in Tokyo than her hometown. Finally, they reached the lobby; everyone dispersed and moved towards the ballroom.

As she entered the room, Kikyou was prepared to locate an unoccupied table to sit or find an empty wall to support. She would stay just long enough to say that she was here and not a moment longer. However, before she could find that table or wall, someone called out to her.

"Dr. Fujiwara!!" the woman gushed. "How nice to see you."

The woman had been a former patient and felt it was necessary to introduce her to everyone in her party.

"You look very pretty tonight dear," the woman informed her. "I had no idea you were interested in herbal therapy."

Kikyou made polite responses and was waiting for an appropriate time, within the rules of proper etiquette, to make her escape.

Suddenly, an immense aura filled her senses. It was the most intense feeling she had ever experienced, even greater than Yoippari's. Turning her head slowly in the direction of the aura, Kikyou scanned the crowd to see what kind of youkai exuded that much energy.

She found him; the demon stood a few feet away, looking in the opposite direction. He was tall with a regal bearing and the tuxedo he wore appeared designed just for him. His hair was long, silky and… white, no… not white, but silver.

Although his back was turned, Kikyou was drawn to him; she could not stop staring at those wide shoulders and tapered waist. No one spoke to him and she wondered why. She had seen people approach, but they would blanch and then turn away. Was something wrong with his face?

As soon as that thought registered, the youkai turned and their eyes met. He was very handsome, but she understood why everyone turned away. His eyes were colder than a wintry night, but… if that were true, why did her body feel as if it were on fire.

His gaze was intense, challenging and held her spellbound. And… then he moved; slow and deliberate, like a sleek predator seeking its prey.

Any sane woman would have turned away, rebuffed him somehow. However, her head lifted in a silent challenge of her own. A brief moment of sanity returned, before she dismissed it and stepped forward.

A body passed in front of Kikyou, breaking the eye contact with the strange demon and releasing her from his spell. Once the form had moved on, she looked up but he was gone.

xXxXx

This was tedious, Sesshomaru thought as he strolled through the crowd. There was no sign of Kikyou. His keen nose could not detect her scent with all the other damnable smells in the room. Looking over to Awasumaru, he could tell his son was having the same problem.

Once he claimed his mate, he could leave this place. If he was able to use his teleportation powers he could find her quickly, but Awasumaru had advised him against it.

"_You must be patient, chichi-ue, we don't want to attract any attention."_

As if they wouldn't, Sesshomaru sniffed. His son's hair stood out like a beacon in the crowded room, not to mention the human girls that seemed to trip over their dresses just to get a look at him. At least Idzuna had cast a spell to cover his silver hair, light eyes and clan markings. Looking about the room once more, the daiyoukai flexed his claws and swore if Awasumaru said that one more time he would…

Suddenly, he felt a familiar sensation at his back. A shiver raced up his spine to the base of his neck as he detected the slightest hint of Kikyou's aura. Turning to look over his shoulder, Sesshomaru stared into the mahogany eyes that had haunted him for over four hundred years.

Everyone faded into the background as his eyes feasted on his mate. Her glorious hair was confined to bun and her curvaceous form was swathed in a white off the shoulder confection, allowing him a view of that creamy, silken skin.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed and he moved towards her with every intention reclaiming this human woman. He saw the uncertainty in her gaze, before it turned bold as if daring him to come near. Suddenly, a shadow passed between them, blocking his view.

That did not deter Sesshomaru. Brushing off Awasumaru's warning, he vanished instantly and appeared behind his long lost mate.

"Kikyou,"

The rich timbered voice sent the most delicious sensations pooling through her body. Her head swiveled slowly and she turned to the sensuous mouth so close to her ear. The heat from his aura seemed to penetrate her clothes and caress her skin.

Closing her eyes, Kikyou forced her body into a pseudo calm. She was no love struck teenager with raging hormones, but a mature woman. Putting on her best doctor/patient persona, she turned to the demon.

"I am Kikyou, and you are…" she paused as his hand reached up and closed over her shoulder. She gasped to feel the fabric gently brushed to the side, revealing her birthmark.

Of all the nerve, Kikyou thought as she slapped his hand away. "Your manners, sir, are atrocious!" she said in a calm dignified manner and adjusted her clothes. Sending him a withering glare, she excused herself and tried to move past him.

Sesshomaru blocked her path, his expression amused. "That delectable tongue still drips acid, I see," he murmured in her ear.

Kikyou stepped back to stare into the amber eyes and felt a flicker of recognition. Why did he seem so familiar to her?

"Who… who are you?" she whispered.

"Dr. Fujiwara," a voice interrupted his response. "Are you in need of assistance?"

Both parties turned to the voice and found they had drawn an audience. Although dressed in formal attire, Kikyou knew it was hotel security.

"No… I'm fine," she assured the officer. "Thank you. I believe I've had enough for tonight."

"Shall I escort you to your room, doctor?" the officer asked, watching Sesshomaru closely.

There was a deep rumbling sound, like a dog growling. Kikyou's head whipped around and realized it was coming from demon. Looking into his face, she was surprised to see magenta markings appear on his cheeks.

Now he remembered why he could not tolerate humans, thought Sesshomaru. They were nosy, interfering fools and this one, he was about to rip to shreds. Flexing his claws, he reared back and…

"Father!" Awasumaru's voice interrupted the massacre. "I'm been looking all over for you."

Everyone turned to the smiling white haired young man as he approached the group. Watching him, Kikyou felt warmth, unlike with the demon, spread through her limbs.

Walking into their midst, Awasumaru stood next to Sesshomaru. After sending his father a warning glare, he turned to his mother. "I'm sorry, miss," he said and extended his hand. "Please forgive my father, it's just… you remind him of someone."

Placing her hand in his, Kikyou had the strongest urge to take him in her arms. She had always loved children, but he was no child. He was probably college age and his eyes were also mesmerizing, but in a different way. The son was a demon also, although not in the same caliber as his father.

"It's alright," Kikyou said and released his hand. She just wanted to return to her room and away from the curious stares. "No harm done. If you'll excuse me." She smiled for the young man, ignored his father and exited the ballroom. It was not until she entered the elevator, that she released the breath she had been holding.

xXxXx

"What is the matter with you?" Awasumaru stomped behind his father. "You just can't go around accosting women… I mean, even if it was mother. You were the one who said her memory was gone."

"It was good thing I noticed that crowd gathering. I don't even want to think what you would have done to that security guy. What were you thinking? You just can't go around maiming people."

Sesshomaru had ignored his son's lecture, from the ballroom, through the lobby, in the elevator and down the hall. Entering their suite, the daiyoukai removed his tuxedo jacket and slid open the balcony doors.

Stepping out, he closed his eyes and keyed into Kikyou's aura. It was easy without a crowd hanging around. Walking to the railing, he leaned over and looked up the side of the building. She was there, on the top floor.

"You haven't heard one word I've said; have you?" Awasumaru appeared beside his father.

"One would have to be deaf not to hear your babblings," Sesshomaru responded absently.

Surveying the area, his gaze turned to the building directly across from their hotel. It was almost as tall with several balconies, for Awasumaru's benefit. After his failed introduction into human society, it was a sure bet his son was going to trail after him.

Without a word, Sesshomaru pushed off the railing, levitated in the air and then shot to the roof of the adjacent building.

"Damn it!" Awasumaru swore and looked around to see if anyone noticed.

Removing his shoes and jacket, he jumped on the rail, hopped to the balcony above and then propelled to the other building. The hanyou vaulted from each balcony until the last and then leaped to the roof. At the top he found his father standing and looking across to the top of their hotel.

"What are you planning?" he asked and strode angrily over to Sesshomaru.

"Your mother lacks spiritual energy," the daiyoukai said suddenly. "That may be the cause of her suppressed memory."

"Yes," Awasumaru agreed and turned sad eyes in the direction of her aura. "She didn't recognize us." His voice was a mere whisper as he looked at the shimmering lights across the way.

"She may not remember, but she feels a connection," Sesshomaru said simply.

Although she was unaware, Kikyou's eyes had been filled with love as she looked at her son. The daiyoukai had also read the deep passion in those dark orbs as he had turned to her and before she was able to mask it.

"She _will_ return to us, Awasumaru," Sesshomaru vowed.

Awasumaru looked to his father and believed. Those words were said with emotion, something his paternal parent had never expressed. Before he could turn back to the hi-rise building, both he and Sesshomaru stiffened.

A demon was approaching at a rapid pace from behind. Awasumaru turned and braced himself for an attack, but his father never turned from his watch of Kikyou's rooms. The aura seemed to disappear for a few seconds and then reappeared as a figure dropped down behind Sesshomaru.

"Sessho no Shikkoukan," Shiisa said on bent knee and bowed head. "I come bearing news from father."

"Then speak," Sesshomaru said tiredly and then muttered. "As if I could stop you."

"The ronin have infiltrated the northern barrier," Shiisa informed him as she rose from her position. "Father is unable to leave the Tora Domain at this time and has sent Shishi and Sachiko to aid the Akuma. Due to your mission here, we understand you cannot assist us; however, we could benefit from your expertise."

As the two conversed, Awasumaru blushed as his eyes roamed the young youkai's form. She was a combination of Lady OniYuri and Pyuuma. She had a mass of silver hair pulled up in a high ponytail, large intelligent jade eyes and a pair of the sexist legs he had ever seen. Swallowing hard, the hanyou pulled at his collar; Mouko would be shocked to know his thoughts at the moment.

Now residing in the human realm, he had not seen much of his young playmate. During his last visit to the Tora Domain, she had been away training. He had always known that she would be beautiful and she was very smart. Shiisa could talk military strategy with the best of them and he understood why the tiger had sent her.

"I disagree," Shiisa snapped and Awasumaru's head jerked up. "I plan to join the others as soon as I return. They will need every available fighter."

"You forget Tsuru and Shugoryuu," Sesshomaru countered. "The crane would not miss an opportunity to slay a ronin and the dragon…" the daiyoukai paused, "… well let's just say he shall bask in the glory of my absence. Both can be counted on; therefore, you shall remain here."

"For what purpose?" Shiisa's green eyes glittered. "And… it had better be good," she added with a toss of her head.

"If my advice is followed in detail, the main forces should be sufficient in restraining the ronin," Sesshomaru said. "However, I want a only a few allowed passage into the human realm."

"What?!" Awasumaru and Shiisa spoke simultaneously.

"The northern barrier is close to this area, they will surely pass through here," the daiyoukai explained. "My reason for this strategy are my own and none of your concern," he sniffed. "Awasumaru will prepare his comrades for battle and as their numbers are small, your skills may be of use to them."

Exchanging glances with Shiisa, Awasumaru shrugged in ignorance. However, he had an idea of what his father was planning.

"I don't know," Shiisa said and appeared to consider. "That's really not a good enough reason."

"It is the only one I offer," Sesshomaru stated.

A denial rose swift to Shiisa's lips, but before she could utter one word of it, she felt Awasumaru take her hand.

"Please Shiisa-chan," the hanyou entreated. "I may not agree with my father's way of handling things, but… he is hardly ever wrong." He looked into her eyes. "Besides… I could really use your help."

Looking up into those bronze orbs, Shiisa was lost. She had waited over a century for him to notice that she was no longer that little girl that clung to his hakamas. After all, she had come to see him, although she did not want to make that obvious. However, it was not her nature to give in so easily. Opening her mouth to refuse…

"Father, I will take Shiisa back to the Higarashi shrine," Awasumaru said suddenly. He had dealt with stubborn women, youkai and human, all his life. Knowing what her next words were, he took control of the situation.

"Shiisa can contact Mouko-sama and relay the information through Shippo and Idzuna," he said. Turning to the young youkai he continued. "And… I'll ask Oba-Kagome to find you some presentable clothes."

"What's wrong with my clothes?" the young youkai demanded.

There was nothing wrong with her clothes in their realm; however, a young woman wearing a tiger striped mini could definitely raise some eyebrows in the human world; especially, with legs like Shiisa's.

"We have to be a bit more subtle here," the hanyou said reasonably. "After all, we don't want to attract too much attention." That earned him a frown from his new comrade and an elegant snort from his father.

Grimacing at their response, Awasumaru asked. "What will you do father?" He still held Shiisa's hand.

"I shall remain here," he said in a matter of fact tone.

Awasumaru nodded and moved forward, pulling Shiisa behind him. After a few steps, he stopped and turned back to his father.

Sesshomaru stood against the backdrop of the Tokyo skyline. His silver hair stirred in the night breeze, the pristine white shirt and black pants clung to his frame. His gaze never wavered from the penthouse suite and he remained keyed to his mate's aura.

xXxXx

Once Kikyou entered her suite, she removed her shoes and padded across the plush carpet. Standing in front of the glass patio doors, she stared out into the night.

Reaching up, she ran her fingers lightly over the birthmark on her shoulder. Kikyou could still feel the demon's touch and her body shivered in response. How long she stood there, she did not know.

Amber eyes were imprinted in her mind and that opulent aura seemed to linger. The doctor had never experienced such an encounter in her life; however, she could not possibly fathom an attraction to a demon and then she thought of the son.

His eyes were as intense as his father's, but they were warm and inviting. As she had placed her hand in his, Kikyou had felt a jolt of memory as she noticed the crescent moon tattoo on the back of his hand.

With a sigh, she slid the door back, stepped outside and walked to the edge of the patio. A small gate surrounded the outer rim for safety. Peering over the side from a safe distance, Kikyou looked down on the lighted streets below.

Tokyo was a highly populated area and the throng of people looked like ants from her viewpoint. Turning her head to the indigo sky, the doctor experienced a sense of dejavu.

In her mind's eye, Kikyou visualized the sleeve of a flowing white kimono. The fabric fluttered in the breeze as an arm extended and a hand reached out to her.

"_Come, Kikyou." _A voice whispered.

Desire rose swift and pooled through her loins, seeping from every pore. As if shielding herself from those intense feelings, Kikyou crossed her arms over her chest. Taking a deep breath, she struggled for control of her own body.

"This is madness," she whispered. With a muffled cry, she turned abruptly to head back to her suite, but stopped as the demon appeared in front of her.

"I agree… this is madness." Sesshomaru grabbed her waist and pulled her against him. His fingers speared through her hair, unraveling the chignon and the dark tresses flowed down her back. "The most exquisite madness imaginable," he murmured before his mouth closed over hers.

To be continued…

**Authors Notes:** Sorry… I guess I lied again. It couldn't be helped; I was running out of time and pages.


	32. Part II: Forevermore

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha; this is only a fanfic

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha; this is only a fanfic.

**Authors Notes: Hi everyone!! Sorry… sorry… so sorry for the late update. **Life has been a roller coaster ride of surprises, some pleasant, not so pleasant and some absolutely delightful, but enough of my rant. This is indeed the final chapter of "Forbidden" (I promise) and, again, I apologize for the delay. The end was a bit rushed, but I could not make you guys wait another moment.

I would like to extend a special thanks to all who have read and reviewed. Believe me, I have appreciated every hit, opinion, question etc.; _you_ readers have made this story what it is. Thanks dsavage, Starving Lunatic, Cookbook24, Kikyou Sama, Kikyou Uchiha, Shining Peridot Moon, Soul Raker, katana sohma-demon girl, Cold Kikyou, Kohana, superheroxnerd, Raconteur, AtemuManaLover, fruitcake fairy and Soul of AquaBlue for reviews of the last chapter.

I would also like to thank lonely-dreamlover, Motoko Aoyama and Nefertili for your recent updates. They truly gave me the motivation and inspiration to finish this. I will be reviewing your chapters ASAP!

Please read enjoy and leave a review.

* * *

_**Part II**_

"_**Somewhere in this world, one lone soul awaits another lonely soul. **_

_**Each choosing each through the weary hours and meeting strangely at one unforeseen goal. **_

_**Suddenly… they blend, like green leaves with golden flowers into one beautiful and perfect whole. **_

_**Life's long night has ended and the way lies open, onward to eternal day."**_

_**Edwin Arnold **_

**Chapter 32: Forevermore **

Struggling from the most euphoric of slumbers, Kikyou slowly opened her eyes. Rolling onto her side, she put up a hand to shield her eyes from the morning sun streaming through the window. As the events of the night before came rushing back, she sat up abruptly and quickly scanned the room, but… he was already gone.

As she sat naked and wrapped in the tangled sheets, she waited for the guilt to surface… for the self-reprove to begin, but those feelings never came. Her actions last night were so out of character, she could scarcely believe it herself. Not only had she allowed a complete stranger into her bed, but had also allowed a demon to awaken her to the pleasures of the flesh.

Kikyou's body still tingled from his explorations. She had to admit the demon was quite skilled in the seduction of human women. He seemed to know just what to do and where to touch, drawing and demanding a response from her untried body.

Last night, on the patio, Kikyou had been surprised by his presence. She had felt a brief moment of indignation for the intrusion until his lips had closed over hers in a firm, yet persuasive kiss. After a few puny attempts to disengage, she had given in to the heady sensations he created.

It was fortunate for her that the demon was able to maintain a semblance of control. He had seemed content with the act of foreplay, as he did not once try to take what she had offered so freely in her passion induced state. Although he had held back, there was no denying the demon was just as affected by their encounter and that he had definitely wanted her.

With a sigh, Kikyou recalled how his hands had roamed her body… the way his lips and warm breath had caressed her skin. Even though they had not actually made love, the demon had left her fully sated and had promised complete and utter fulfillment once she called out to him.

"_But… how can I call for you, if you refuse to tell me your name?" _she had asked, as he had laid her back against the cushions.

"_How indeed?" _The demon had smirked down on her and reached up to tuck a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"_Do not toy with me," _Kikyou had hissed and then realized their current situation and position. Refusing to blush, instead she had sent him a threatening glare.

"_Interesting choice of words, my lady." _The demon had countered smoothly, as he lay down next to her and pulled the woman into the shelter of his arms. _"You already know who I am." _He had gone on to say. _"There is no one who knows me the way you do."_

Kikyou had wondered what he meant. The demon's son had mentioned that she had reminded his father of someone. Was he confusing her with that someone? Laying her head on his chest, the doctor found herself thinking about that unknown person.

"_Sleep now." _The demon commanded; his stoic voice rumbled softly in her ear, emitting a lulling quality.

It had been on the tip of Kikyou's tongue to refuse; however, she had felt herself succumb to the hypnotic effects of the rich baritone and calm under the rhythmic beat of his heart. It had seemed so natural to stretch a lean thigh over his, as she finally fell asleep in the warmth of his body.

Turning to the clock at the bedside, Kikyou realized the conference would start soon. Rising from the bed, she secured the sheet around her, padded into the bathroom and stood in front of the wall mirror.

She looked the same, yet different, Kikyou decided as she peered at her reflection. Large mahogany eyes gazed back, but there was liveliness within them that hadn't been there before. Her normally pale skin was luminous; it glowed with vitality and her cheeks had a rosy hue. The dark, luxurious mane, cascading down her back and around her shoulders, felt good against her bare skin and she was now glad she had never cut it.

Kikyou moved towards the basin and leaned against the counter for a closer inspection. Suddenly, she gasped and drew back from the glass. Her eyes grew wide as she noticed a blue aura surrounding her entire body.

xXxXx

"Come on, Shiisa-chan, open the door!" Kaede yelled from the hall and banged on the door of her room. "I have a few more things you can try on!"

Kagome stood in the hall and watched the exchange with amusement. From the moment Awasumaru had brought the young demon home, requesting they provide proper clothes for her, young Kaede had instantly taken charge.

This morning, the teenager had risen early and her room was strewn with clothes. Kaede had really tried to find something presentable for Shiisa to wear, but her efforts had proven harder than she originally thought.

For one, although the girls were about the same height, the young demon's body was more curvaceous than the teens. The tiger may appear childlike, but that was definitely a woman's body underneath that armor.

After Shiisa had removed her breastplate, they were presented with another problem. For someone of her stature, the girl was a bit overly endowed. Kagome knew there was nothing in her daughter's wardrobe that could accommodate the tigress; therefore, a shopping trip was in order.

Inside Kaede's room, Shiisa sat with her back against the door. The hour did not bother her, as she normally rose early; however, that was usually to practice and not waste time selecting one's attire.

Since dawn she and Kaede had been up trying on something 'suitable', as Awasumaru would say, but nothing had fit. Not only that, but the clothes were frilly, girlish things. There was no way she could fight in such delicate materials.

It was only because Awasumaru had requested it that she had gone along with this, but no more. She was not some dress up doll, Shiisa thought and tapped her foot in frustration. Having put the overenthusiastic Kaede out of her own room, she then bolted the door. The tigress planned to wait around until the hanyou returned from that place called the university and then tell him just what he could do with his suitable clothes.

Suddenly, Shiisa's body tensed as she heard the sounds of battle. Jumping up, she headed to the window and looked outside.

Awasumaru's uncle, the one called Inuyasha, brandished a large sword and was engaged with another warrior. It was a woman and although she was clearly a human, her skills were impressive, as she held her own against the half demon.

Shiisa stood transfixed as she watched the two sparring. Neither held back as they attacked and countered. Her father, Mouko, had told her that there were such humans strong enough to battle demons. Even though she believed him, everyone knew the Lord of the Tora Domain had a tendency to over exaggerate.

But… here, now… watching this Amazon of a woman fight, she knew Mouko had spoken the truth. With her green eyes glittering, Shiisa decided she wanted to test this human's mettle. Quickly donning her armor, she snatched the spear from the corner, hopped onto the windowsill, down to the ground and landed between the two combatants.

"Mind if I join you, Inuyasha-sama?"

"What the…" the hanyou sputtered on seeing the tiger youkai and then yelled, "Yeah, I mind dammit. Now go away and stop interferin'!"

Inuyasha was feeling nostalgic; he was enjoying his battle with Sango (or rather Maiyu) and did not appreciate this upstart coming between them.

"You may want to reconsider," Shiisa began smugly, "It looks like you could use some help."

"Why you little…" Inuyasha muttered, but stopped and ground his fangs on seeing Kagome and Kaede step outside. "Now, see here you…" he began and pointed at Shiisa, but was interrupted by the demon slayer.

"It's fine, Inuyasha," Maiyu said and moved forward. "Let the girl satisfy her curiosity."

Turning to the older woman, Shiisa knew her challenge had been accepted.

"Keh! Alright, but you and I are gonna finish this Maiyu… and soon, so don't go runnin' off," Inuyasha sniffed and sheathed the Tessaiga. Ignoring his outburst, the tiger and the demon slayer were already circling, each sizing up the other.

Watching her move, Shiisa noticed Maiyu's long legs. The woman had a definite height and weight advantage. Having watched her use her weapons with Inuyasha, she assumed she was a long-range fighter.

Maiyu wasn't fooled by the demon's petite form. The girl's arms and legs were toned from practice and battle; the manner in which she twirled her spear was enough indication that she was skilled.

Shiisa stopped and observed Maiyu's attire. The woman's pants and top were made of a coarse material, but they fit like a second skin; therefore, the tiger assumed movement was limited. Without full range of motion, those long legs would do her no good.

Twirling her spear overhead, the demon fell back and crouched in a low cat stance with her weapon positioned behind her. She only needed to avoid the human's dual ring shurikens and move inside.

"Alright," Shiisa smirked. "Get ready, Lady Maiyu!"

Maiyu smiled smugly at the demon addressing her in archaistic fashion and responded, "Bring it on, little one!"

In a flash, Shiisa shot forward, but so did Maiyu's shurikens. Damn… the human was fast, she thought, barely managing to avoid the weapons flying past her head. However, with the woman's clothes restricting her movements, the tiger was confident that on close contact, she could win this skirmish and that… was her first mistake.

xXxXx

Tsuru, Shugoryuu, Raion, Shishi, Sachiko and Hikyuu joined the Akuma on the hillside. The group watched the remaining seven ronin _supposedly_ make their escape into the human realm. The beasts were unaware that, per the daiyoukai's orders, they were allowed passage.

The battle had been fierce; however, due to Sesshomaru's stratagem, Tsuru and Shugoryuu's presence, the youkai had been victorious. The ronin that had penetrated the barrier were defeated, the ones that had survived had turned tail in retreat and now the blockade was being repaired.

"What was the commander thinking?" Shishi asked no one in particular. "As hard as Sesshomaru-dono fights to keep the ronin out of the human realm, I don't understand why he wanted a few to enter."

"I don't know," Sachiko answered. "But… those were his orders; Shiisa-san said he was quite adamant about it."

"Oh… who cares?" Tsuru snapped. The crane's dainty foot landed on top of a ronin carcass, kicking it repeatedly as if willing it to revive that she could kill it again. "We all know Sesshomaru has his own agenda… he always has."

"That is true," Shugoryuu sniffed and proceeded, like his comrade, to sort through the carcasses. He too was hoping at least one was still alive and had some fight left. Seeing that every ronin had been eliminated, the dragon turned back to the group. "I am done here," he stated. Without another word, he ascended into the air and then simply vanished.

"I'm afraid I must be going also," Raion began. "I have a meeting in the Southernlands."

Turning to his comrades, the lion bowed elegantly. "Lady Tsuru… Lady Sachiko, as always, it's a pleasure. And you…" he paused and looked to his intended. Lifting Hikyuu's hand, he placed a light kiss to the inside of her wrist. "I will see you later."

With eyes full of promise, Raion gave a sassy wink at the leopard's blush. The lion then turned to his little brother, Shishi. The two bowed to each other, before the elder brother turned and sped off across the plains.

"Well, he's a real charmer," Tsuru sneered at the retreating form.

"Yes… he is," Hikyuu said dreamily and then smiled at the gagging sounds the crane made at her response.

"Sachiko-chan," Shishi addressed the tigress. "That charm runs in the family, you know," he stated suggestively.

"Really?" Sachiko's lips quivered to keep from laughing. "Since we're family now, Shishi-kun, you should practice your wiles elsewhere," she added and patted his cheek affectionately, "I'll be sure; however, to notify the local females that the young lion lord is on the prowl, but… for now…" she paused and turned to survey the area. "You're in charge of cleaning up this mess."

xXxXx

Sitting in the back of the class, Awasumaru watched the other students rise and pile out of the auditorium. Although dismissed, the hanyou stayed behind to speak with Professor Seiji Uhatsu. A few minutes later, Kai and Shippo joined them.

"I just received word from Idzuna that seven ronin were released into the human realm," the kitsune began as he took a seat. "We anticipate they will key into and follow the scent of the mass human population here in the city. They should arrive before nightfall."

"Any word from my father?" Awasumaru asked.

"No," Kai stated. "I checked the hotel this morning, but there was no sign of him; neither his aura nor his scent."

"I see," the hanyou murmured, knowing how sharp Kai's senses were. "He won't be far away. Since my mother has been reborn, his first priority will be protecting her." Turning to Seiji, he asked, "We are in need of your spiritual powers, Professor. Will you assist us?"

"Of course," Seiji smiled. "I wouldn't miss the opportunity. Frankly, it all sounds quite fascinating!" He went on to say. "I will finally get to utilize my exorcism abilities and I'll get to see Miss Maiyu again." The professor gave a delectable shiver just thinking about the woman.

"What you've told me about your parents is incredible, Awasumaru," Seiji stated, putting his hentai thoughts on hold. "To anyone else, the story would seem a bit far fetched and you just may have your sanity questioned." He laughed at his own joke and leaned forward in his seat before continuing.

"You stated that your mother had been reborn," the Professor said. "Does that mean that reincarnation is more than just a theory? And… if so, is there a difference between that and rebirth?"

"Both are more than a theory, Professor, and yes, there _is _a difference." Awasumaru informed him. "Reincarnation is a soul that returns within another body or form while rebirth is the actual person born again; as in my mother's case."

"Interesting," Seiji murmured as he cleaned his glasses. "I've often wondered if I've been here before."

Awasumaru, Shippo and Kai looked to each other, but no one spoke. Idzuna had warned them not to divulge information regarding their history and past lives. Like Kikyou, Miroku and Sango had been reborn. Those two were not reincarnations; they were the same souls that had lived over four hundred years ago.

"Who knows?" Awasumaru shrugged and then deftly changed the subject. Turning to his vassal, the hanyou stated, "Based on Idzuna's information, Shippo-san, we shall gather later this evening in Shinjuku Square. Is that alright?"

Everyone agreed and Awasumaru sighed. The stage was set; tonight would be his first of many battles in the present day. Tonight he would have to prove himself as a leader, as a man and he would have to prove to Sesshomaru that he was capable.

xXxXx

Golden orbs narrowed as they watched the progress of the seven ronin soaring overhead. Could the fools count, Sesshomaru questioned? When he had said a _few_ ronin were to be released into the human realm, he had only meant three or four… not seven.

Without Mouko present to carry out his orders, he was left with two power hungry fools, two novices and two youkai that, although seasoned, were too love struck to carry out orders properly.

Suppressing his ki, the daiyoukai levitated into the air and followed the ronins progress. The beings had already sensed the presence of humans and had turned in the direction of the highly populated areas, preparing to feast.

However, before they reached the city called Tokyo, Sesshomaru decided to eliminate a few of them. He had intentionally arranged this situation to awaken Kikyou's spiritual powers, but with Awasumaru's small alliance and his mate's powers lying dormant, the daiyoukai could not take the chance of her being harmed in any way.

As Sesshomaru trailed after the ronin, he noticed one had veered away from the others and was headed towards a smaller city.

"Impatient fool," the daiyoukai sniffed and followed.

Just as the being was about to descend on the unsuspecting town, Sesshomaru teleported and appeared in front of the deformed alien youkai. Drawing his weapon, the infamous smirk appeared on the daiyoukai's face and the being drew back and hissed its annoyance.

This would be quick and, undoubtedly, painless for the ronin; however, Sesshomaru could not afford to lose sight of the others. Raising his sword and in one swift slicing motion, he released the energy of the Bakusaiga.

"**Senmetsu' bakuha!!" **

There was a flash of light and then… nothing. No body, no flesh, no bones, not a trace of the ronin was left, the being had been totally disintegrated. Sesshomaru smirked and began to sheath his sword, but the Bakusaiga trembled with resistance.

"Settled down," Sesshomaru demanded of his weapon. The daiyoukai knew his sword expected more from his battles, but not this one. This battle belonged to Awasumaru and no one, not he nor the war-torn, bloodthirsty Bakusaiga would interfere.

Heeding his master's words, the sword ceased all movement and slid dutifully inside its sheath. With a toss of his silver mane, Sesshomaru shot across the sky in pursuit of his next victim.

xXxXx

The conference opened with a summary of the origins of herbal therapy. The speaker seemed quite knowledgeable about her topic; however, Kikyou found it hard to stay attentive.

Since leaving her rooms this morning, the doctor had attracted a lot of attention. She was sure it was due to the incident in the ballroom last night, but it was also the blue aura surrounding her.

Humans could not detect the aura, but the demons could. Although Kikyou ignored their stares, she could feel their eyes upon her. She could sense the wonder, the uncertainty and also the animosity that exuded from them, but not one had dared approach.

Why were her powers suddenly activated? Was it because of the nameless youkai with whom she had shared a bed or was it something more?

Suppressing the urge to blush as she thought of the demon, Kikyou took a deep breath and turned her attention back to the speaker. Although she tried to focus, a few minutes went by before her thoughts began to drift again.

The doctors' eyes did a turn about the room and she wondered where the youkai could be. Had he meant what he had said about returning only when she called for him? He had seemed convinced that they knew each other, but Kikyou knew that could not be true. There was no possible way she could have forgotten someone so compelling, but what were these images that had invaded her mind since the blue aura appeared?

The images reflected a time reminiscent to the school camping trips Kikyou took in middle school. Each year the students were sent into the mountains and, for one week, they had lived similar to their ancestors in ancient times. The forest was their home, the fields their food and it was a time when a young girl had first become interested in herbal remedies.

In her mind's eye, Kikyou envisioned lush green landscapes, rice fields, a quaint little village and a child with doe like eyes, looking up at her in admiration.

There were also demons in her visions. However, they were unlike the ones here in Tokyo cloaked in human form, but strange creatures that appeared straight from the books of folklore.

The doctor recalled sitting on a hillside with someone in companionable silence and experiencing a blossoming happiness, only to be followed by the worst pain imaginable and an overwhelming feeling of loss and betrayal.

The image of a lustrous jewel fluttered in her mind. The gem fluctuated between a pearly white to the deepest ebony, with neither color bringing her any comfort. Flashes of a pathetic figure with a lustful gaze flickered in her mind. There was also a being with crimson eyes whose sinister laugh reflected its evil intentions; and then… there was nothing.

Although Kikyou sensed there was more, the remaining images would not surface. Why was she having these visions, she wondered and, more importantly, were they real?

A round of applause erupted within the conference room and broke Kikyou from her musings. The ovation continued as everyone stood in appreciation of the speaker.

Kikyou stood also with her lips pursed in disapproving lines. "Damn you…" she whispered, leaving the demon's unknown name hovering in the air. She had missed most, if not all, of the history of herbal medicine.

xXxXx

"She's awfully happy for someone who just lost a fight," Kaede whispered to her mother and pointed to Shiisa.

Kagome turned to the young demon walking happily beside Maiyu and watched the two chatting amicably. The women discussed everything from military tactics, strategies to maneuvers.

The battle between the tiger and the demon slayer had lasted all of two minutes. Shiisa had charged, but had made a vital miscalculation. The girl had assumed that since Maiyu used shurikens as a weapon, she was a long-range fighter. She had also presumed that the human's form fitting clothes were restricting. The demon was unfamiliar with the malleable fabric of their time called stretch denim.

As Shiisa had closed in on Maiyu, the woman dropped suddenly to the ground, pivoted on the balls of one foot, followed through with the other leg aimed at the demon's shins.

With spear in hand, Shiisa read the attack, arched back and vaulted over into a reverse handspring, deftly avoiding that long leg. The young demon was surprised by the humans' ability to move about in such tight clothing. Landing on her feet, too late, Shiisa realized Maiyu had closed the distance between them and had delivered two open hand strikes to her midsection.

The demon landed with a thud on the grounds of the Higarashi shrine. Shiisa looked up just as Maiyu's shurikens returned. The weapons spiraled in the air and the demon could only marvel, as the woman lifted her arm and gracefully caught the ringed weapons.

Shiisa's green eyes shone with admiration as they looked up at the Amazonian warrior standing over her. Without a word, Maiyu reached down and offered her hand, which the young demon clasped firmly in her own and was pulled roughly to her feet.

"Satisfied?" Maiyu inquired with a smirk.

"Not quite." Shiisa gave a cheeky grin. "And… although you won, I must insist on a rematch, Lady Maiyu," she said and leaned forward to examine the human's attire. "I would like to acquire the same type of clothing that you are wearing. Where can I find such garments?"

Kagome had to smile as she watched Shiisa in her new clothes. The young demon was dressed similar to Maiyu. Slender legs were encased in form fitting blue jeans; she wore an emerald green tee shirt accompanied with a white hooded sweatshirt for the weather and sneakers on her feet. The young demon's silver hair gleamed in the sunlight and her long ponytail bobbed in unison with Maiyu's dark one, as the two women walked side by side.

"Lady Kagome," Shiisa turned to address her. "I would like to see Awasumaru's place of study. Would you take me there?"

"You mean the university," Kagome corrected and the girl nodded happily. "I would love to, Shiisa-chan; however, Kaede and I have another appointment. Maybe tomorrow."

Green eyes so full of excitement, dimmed momentarily. Secretly, Shiisa had wanted to impress Awasumaru with her 'suitable' clothes, but it seemed she was to be denied.

"I'll take her," Maiyu stated and Kagome noticed a slight pink tinge both her and Shiisa's cheeks. "The campus is not far from here."

"Well… if you're sure?" Kagome smiled knowingly and steered Kaede in the opposite direction. It felt good to see her two friends together again. "Tell Professor Uhatsu hello for me," she tittered, as she waved and Maiyu blushed even harder.

xXxXx

In the center of the campus green, Awasumaru and Shippo sat as Kai reclined in the grass with his arms folded beneath his head. Between them, the three had demolished their lunch and the bento boxes lay empty and pushed to the side.

"Shippo-san, what are you eating now?" Kai opened one eye and peered at his friend.

The kitsune pulled the hard confection from his mouth and held it up for the wolf's inspection. "Candy!" he exclaimed. "Wanna try some?"

"Ugh!" The wolf made a face. "I'll pass."

"It's really good," Shippo persuaded.

"I'll take your word for it," Kai refused.

Awasumaru smiled at his two friends. It was Oba-Kagome who had first introduced Shippo to sweets. Even as an adult youkai, the kitsune still favored the sugary confections and Kai was still adjusting to human food.

Looking over at them, Awasumaru realized these two had been with him through thick and thin. They were there for him when his mother had died and during his isolation from his father. They had grieved and clung together with each death of the humans they had all come to love and admire. Not only that, but… they had stood by his side in many battles and this time was no different.

"Are you alright, Awasu-san?" Shippo asked.

"Who me?" the hanyou asked, surprised.

"Yeah… you, baka!" Kai never opened his eyes.

With a smirk at the resting wolf, Awasumaru turned to the kitsune and shrugged. "It's nothing, Shippo-san… you know how I can get sometimes."

"Of course I know," his friend and vassal replied. "You think far too much and you worry even more. There is no sense in tying yourself in knots, Awasu-san, you have always known your fate… you have always known it would come to this."

"Knowing does not make it easier, Shippo-san," the hanyou stated. "I just wonder if I'm ready."

"You've been ready for quite some time, my friend," the kitsune informed him. "From the day of the battle off the Izu Isles, you've been ready. We've all known… Kai-san, Mouko-dono and even Sesshomaru-dono knew as well."

"He's right, you know," the wolf injected softly. "During that battle… when that ronin beast slammed into me, without a thought, you turned and took it on single handedly." Kai sat up, turned to Awasumaru and continued.

"Although the being was greater than anything you had ever faced, you didn't hesitate… you didn't back down or rely on your father's strength. You only knew that a comrade had been struck down," the wolf said.

"With the exception of Kouga-dono, no one has ever put their life on the line for me, not even my own clansmen, but… _you_ did, Awasumaru, and I'll never forget that," Kai continued solemnly. "I've sworn my allegiance to you, my friend, and I await the day that you step out of your father's shadow and walk your own path."

"I couldn't have said it better myself." Shippo clapped his hands in agreement and saw the hanyou turn to him with wide eyes. "You will never be a full-fledged youkai, Awasumaru, and you will never match your father in strength, but you _are_ the half demon prodigy of the Inu clan and you represent the best of your youkai father and human mother."

"In your own way, you are as impressive as Sesshomaru-dono," Shippo continued. "However, what he lacks in humanity and compassion, you have an abundance of, my young lord. You inherited those traits from your mother, Kikyou-sama and they will serve you well in this upcoming human/demon war."

"Don't get me wrong, Awasu-san," Shippo pressed. "Although we all hold the Lord of the Westernlands in high regard, his goals are not ours."

"During Akujikumo's attacks on the slayers village, it was obvious that Shun'ei was the best choice at that time to lead in Kohaku's place," the kitsune continued. "Even as a child, he was intense, mature beyond his years and the most intelligent amongst us, but now… it's your turn to lead, Awasu-san. This is _our_ time to bring about peace and _you…_ you are _our _commander."

"Shippo…" Awasumaru breathed and looked to his vassal. "I never knew you felt that way, you… you've never said anything before."

"Well… I'm saying it now," the kitsune smiled.

Looking at his two friends, Awasumaru felt as if a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. His comrades believed in him and the hanyou knew, from that point on, everything would be fine. Together, they would make this a livable world for both humans and demons alike.

"There you are," a feminine voice said. "We've been looking all over for you."

Awasumaru looked over his shoulder to the demon slayer striding towards them, followed by a drooling Seiji.

"Ah… Miss Maiyu, I was planning to come see you…" The hanyou's words petered off, as he noticed Shiisa a few steps behind. The girl was decked out in modern day clothes and was twirling around to get a better view of the campus.

If Awasumaru thought the tigress was stunning in battle gear, he found her equally so in her current attire. Although those beautiful, shapely legs were covered, they were no less appealing in the formfitting jeans. Without her armor, the hanyou realized there was more to the tiger's anatomy than met the eye.

"Awasu-kun!" Shiisa gasped on seeing him. She stopped twirling and brushed past Maiyu and Seiji to stand in front of him.

"This place is amazing!" she began. "Does every human study here? There are so many people! You must have a huge class! Which rooms are yours?" she gushed and twirled again to look around the facilities.

As he looked down on her upturned face, Shiisa's green eyes glittered with excitement and the hanyou had to remember to breathe. This was her first time in the human realm and everything was new to her, as these sensations were new to him.

"Shiisa-san…" Awasumaru began softly, "You look… nice. I really like the new clothes; they are very becoming."

The young youkai's entire demeanor changed. "You had better like them!" she spat, as she bared a fang, rose up on her toes and planted her face into his. "If you only knew what I've been through trying to find something 'suitable' for you," she ranted. "Why… if it hadn't been for Lady Maiyu here, I don't know what I would have done!"

"Oh… um," Awasumaru gulped and stepped back from her increasing aura.

It didn't help matters to hear Shippo and Kai guffawing loudly from behind him. Glancing over to Seiji for assistance, the hanyou was relieved to see the professor send him an encouraging wink.

Turning back to Shiisa, the hanyou recalled his mother's cool mahogany eyes when displeased with his father's stubbornness; he recalled Sango's stormy brown orbs after one of Miroku's outrageous acts and finally Suiren's steely blue's directed at anyone in her path and he could only smile.

"My apologies, Shiisa-chan," Awasumaru cooed soothingly. "I have to confess that I know nothing of women's clothing. I had no idea selecting them was so tedious. It seems I will have to make it up to you."

"Make no mistake, Awasu-kun…" Shiisa warned, clearly undaunted by his attempts at flattery. "You _will_ make it up to me."

The gleam in her eyes was captivating and the hanyou found it hard to look away. There was a challenge in those green depths that Awasumaru thought would be interesting to take on.

"I look forward to it," he smiled, as his gaze held hers.

Ah… hem!" Seiji coughed and broke the spell between the two hanyous. "I am one who hates to spoil a moment; however, I think we should inform Miss Maiyu and young Shiisa of our plans for this evening," the professor said.

"Of course," Shippo said with a grin and indicated a spot on the grass for the women. "Have a seat," he offered.

As the two women moved forward, Maiyu let out a surprised squeal. The others turned in time to see her thrust back an elbow and ram it into Seiji's stomach. The professor, who was standing slightly behind the woman, grunted in pain and then doubled over and fell to his knees.

Maiyu caught the rimless glasses the professor wore, as they slipped from his face contorted with pain and tossed them to Awasumaru. Striding forward, she plopped down in the grass, ignoring Shippo and Kai's amused grins and Shiisa's baffled one, all the while muttering something about perverted scholars.

"Professor?" Awasumaru leaned over his mentor, who was down on the ground on his hands and knees. "You should really stop doing that," he gently reprimanded. It was obvious that the cursed hand had also been reborn and had found its way home to Maiyu's rear.

"I can't help it, Awasumaru," Seiji managed to croak, as he struggled to his feet. "Whenever she's around, I have this urge to… ah… well, you know." He grinned sheepishly.

Yes… the hanyou did know; all too well, in fact. Shaking his head, Awasumaru handed the professor his glasses. As he turned to take his seat with the others, Seiji placing a hand on his shoulder stilled him.

"This woman and I have a connection, Awasumaru; I can feel it," Seiji sighed and slipped on his glasses. "Miss Maiyu… is the woman … that will bear my children."

xXxXx

_**Later that evening… **_

Kikyou stood on the penthouse terrace and looked up at the darkening sky. After the sun had set, one could see the stars in the distance. Although it was going to be a beautiful night, there was an ominous presence in the air.

Walking to the edge of the patio's perimeter, the former priestess felt an intense awareness take hold and she crossed her arms as if to ward off a chill. There were demons nearby; Kikyou could sense them, but these were unlike any she had ever encountered.

Their aura was not as strong the unknown youkai from last night, but she sensed an unstable force, bordering on insanity. What kind of strange youkai were these creatures approaching and what would happen once they arrived?

Suddenly, there was slight vibration and Kikyou pushed back from the railing, as the air seemed to pulsate around her.

"_Fox magic…" _her mind cried out and she blinked in confusion.

How did she know that; Kikyou wondered? How did she know about the strange sensation and mystical shield erected around the hotel tower? Looking down, she expected to see the streets of Tokyo, but there was nothing except a thick mist obscuring her view of the ground.

Looking back up, Kikyou saw beasts descending from the north. They were huge, monstrous things and headed her way, but she felt no fear.

Of its on volition, her aura rose and radiated throughout her body. The former priestess was sentient of the evil emanating from the beings above and, intuitively, Kikyou moved forward instead of back.

Yoippari-dono had said that she would know when to unleash the powers she possessed and watching the beings bearing down on the city, she decided this must be the time.

xXxXx

From their vantage point at the top of Shinjuku Square's tallest building, Sesshomaru stood alongside Awasumaru and his forces. Father and son watched as Kikyou stepped out onto the patio and keyed into the demons approaching.

"She senses them, father," Awasumaru said and smiled.

"Yes," Sesshomaru said simply and his eyes never left his mate.

"Does this mean her powers are fully restored?"

"Not quite." The daiyoukai responded and then turned to his son. "Is that for her?" Sesshomaru questioned, looking at the yumi and arrow holder Awasumaru held.

"Yes," the hanyou whispered. "Kaede-chan asked me to bring it."

"Did she also ask you to bring him?" the daiyoukai sniffed and nodded in the direction of Inuyasha, who was standing next to Shippo. The older hanyou's dark hair blew in the wind and his gray eyes were focused on the horizon.

"No… Oji-sama is serving as my back up," Awasumaru said and felt, rather than saw, his father quirk a questioning brow. With a sigh, the hanyou swept his hair from his eyes and then turned to face Sesshomaru.

"I love you, father," Awasumaru's words came out in a rush and then he grimaced at the daiyoukai's expression at the confession.

Lifting an elegant brow, Sesshomaru withheld a cynical snort yet remained silent as his son continued.

"Although I am the one part human, I don't believe I've ever said that to you," Awasumaru finished. Sensing both their discomfort over the sentiment, he changed the subject and plunged ahead.

"For centuries you have prepared me for this day." the hanyou said, deciding to make this moment brief. "Since I was a child you have told me repeatedly that this battle was not yours."

"This used to confused me, but over time, I finally began to understand and I realized that you were right." Turning to his comrades, the hanyou continued. "It is my duty to ensure that my kind is accepted into society. As a hanyou, I must fight for the rights of the ones like Kaede-chan, Shiisa-san, even Oji-sama, and I vow to make a place for us in this world. This is _our_ time, _our_ era and _our _fight," he stated passionately. "This is also my fate, father… this is what I was destined to do."

On that note, Awasumaru turned to his vassal and began his first round of commands. "Shippo… we need a barrier," he barked out.

Heeding the new authoritative tone, the kitsune closed his eyes and pressed his fingers together, forming a steeple with his hands. The air hummed and suddenly, a pulsing wave stretched across the skyline, encasing the tower in a strange mist.

"Shippo's fox magic will cloak the battle from the humans below; once the beings enter the zone, we will attempt to keep them trapped inside," Awasumaru explained to his father. To keep the beasts contained would cause less destruction to the city below, he thought. "Five ronin," the hanyou spoke to himself and stroked his chin, as he looked up at the sky.

"Professor…" he addressed Seiji standing close Maiyu's neko companion, Kira. "I need you to protect Shippo in his meditative state. Breaking his concentration means breaking our shield, revealing the populace to our battle and exposing them to the demons. Maiyu…" Awasumaru turned to the demon slayer. "Use your shurikens to keep the ronin corralled within the center of the barrier."

"Kai… Shiisa…" The hanyou turned to the battle ready youkai. "You two know what to do," he ordered. The wolf had been impatient for such a battle and Awasumaru smiled to see the master of the _Tetsu Tekken_ clench his fist in anticipation.

Shiisa appeared at ease and relaxed, but Awasumaru knew that was a ploy. Mouko's boast about his daughter's prowess as a warrior was not just talk. The demoness may lack her father's physical power, but her speed, agility and previous encounters with the ronin made her an asset to his group. Not only that, but as Awasumaru continued to look Shiisa over, he felt a strange feeling of contentment just having her there.

"Oji-sama…" The younger hanyou turned to his uncle. "I need you to bring up the rear and provide multiple protection. Can you handle that?" Awasumaru chuckled.

"Keh!!" Inuyasha spat and unsheathed the Tessaiga. "Don't be a smartass, kid! I've killed more demons than you and your father put together, so don't be so damned condescendin'!"

The instant the sword was withdrawn, the older hanyou's dark hair turned silver and his gray eyes turned to the molten gold of his demon heritage.

"Your diction has improved with time, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru sniffed and spared a glance to his sibling. "Much better than that guttural rubbish you usually spout," he replied coolly.

Inuyasha instantly bristled, but before he could respond to his brother's gibe, the first of the ronin youkai entered the fox magic zone.

Shippo's barrier might have obscured the demons from the humans view, but it did not; however, cloak their human scent. As soon as the ronin passed through the barrier, they dove and spiraled towards the ground. With their keen noses locked onto the prey below, they moved in for the kill.

With a nod from Awasumaru, his forces engaged in battle. Maiyu quickly mounted Kira and sailed her shurikens, cutting off the ronins path to their human victims. Kai and Shiisa shot forward as Seiji gathered spiritual energy in his palms. Inuyasha, who had been as restless as Kai, had a gleam in his eyes as he followed after the younger youkai.

"Father…" Awasumaru looked over his shoulder to the still and majestic figure standing silently behind him. Extending his arm, he held out the yumi and arrow holder. "I know there's no need for me to say it, but…"

"No need at all," Sesshomaru interrupted, anticipating his son's words regarding his mother. "I always protect what is mine," he responded gruffly and took the offered weapon.

"That is true," Awasumaru chuckled and recalled the rare occasions his father had come to his aid. Removing the _'Tsuiwonasu'_ swords from his back, he turned to his paternal parent.

"I have always sought your approval and I won't fail you, father," he said softly. "I want you to be proud of me."

"Fail?" Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed on his only son. Throwing his shoulders back, the daiyoukai's countenance was formidable and his words were laced with something akin to passion.

"On my return from the 'Sphere of Reflections'," Sesshomaru began. "I came upon the most obstinate creature I have ever encountered with the exception of a certain human priestess. This small being despised me, challenged me and would rather have had his fangs extracted than spend one second in my presence."

"From the moment we first crossed swords, Awasumaru," the lord of the Westernlands continued. "I have known that failure was not an option for you… nor is it an acceptable trait for any descendant of our clan," he said and then added in a low monotone. "You have no need to seek nor to want what you already possess."

Awasumaru stared in awe, as Sesshomaru turned his back, dismissing him. Those words would remain with the young hanyou for the rest of his life. Just as quickly as it came, that moment of father and son bonding passed that it might not have occurred at all.

A slight smile graced his lips, as Awasumaru kneeled on one knee and bowed to his father. "Chichi-ue… I… thank you," he whispered. Overwhelmed by emotion and not wanting to embarrass either of them further, the hanyou rose and much to his father's surprise… he vanished.

Sesshomaru's grip tightened on the yumi he held as he stood in stunned silence. How was it possible that Awasumaru, a half demon, had managed the maneuver taught to him by his mother, Lady Kisai; a maneuver that he, a full-bloodied youkai, prided himself upon? At what point during training had his son learned and was able to execute the _'Shunkan'idou'_?

xXxXx

The ronin pulled up short just as Maiyu's shurikens whizzed by, cutting off its descent to the humans below. Rearing back, the beast roared at the interception. It bared several rows of teeth and made attempts to clamp down on Kira's tail as cat and rider sailed past.

Maiyu herded the beast right into the path of Kai's iron fist. The bare knuckles of one hand slammed into its gut while the other hand followed through with an upper cut to its jaw. The wolf grinned with satisfaction on hearing something shatter inside that massive head.

It was Shiisa's turn next. As the demon slayer drove the next ronin toward her, the tiger twirled her spear through nimble fingers and charged. Advancing with lightening speed, she managed to puncture the beast several times, in vital areas, before it felt the first thrust of her blade.

Shippo's body rocked each time a demon was slammed into the barrier's perimeter, but the kitsune stayed focused and held firm. The moment he could release the shield, he would be able to use his alternate abilities to further assist his comrades.

With its path cut off from the feast below, one ronin sensed Seiji's human presence. The being turned and attacked the lone professor protecting the kitsune.

As it approached, Seiji calmly removed an ofuda from his breast pocket. Holding the spiritual note high, he began a rhythmic chant before tossing it in the ronin's direction. The professor smiled knowingly as it plastered to the beings grotesque forehead.

The air cackled with energy; the beast howled in pain as it was thrown back and away from its prey. Recovering from the shock, it hissed. However, it kept its distance as Seiji removed another note and waved it threateningly in the air.

"Hah!" Inuyasha spat as the Tessaiga sliced into the flesh of the strange youkai. "These guys ain't so tough!" Too late, the older hanyou sensed something approach from the rear. Before he could react, Awasumaru appeared from nowhere and severed the tail aimed at his uncle's back.

"Careful, Oji-sama!" The younger hanyou cautioned. "The demons from the outer realm are a bit trickier than the average youkai."

"Hmph!" Inuyasha sniffed. "They're all the same; these are just bigger and more freakier lookin'!"

Both hanyou's sprang apart as the ronin's sharp talons lashed out, missing them by a hair's breath. Inuyasha landed on the rooftop of the next building with Awasumaru dropping in front of him.

"We've got to end this quickly Oji-sama!" the younger hanyou said to his uncle. He watched Kai drive a beast into the side of the one of the buildings, causing it to shake and debris to fall to ground below. "The city's no place for a battle and Shippo's shield won't hold forever."

On saying this, Awasumaru turned to see his friend and vassal straining to keep the ronin within the barrier. The kitsune was strong, but the hanyou could tell his psyche was taking a beating.

"Shippo can handle it!" Inuyasha read his nephew's thoughts. "But… you're right, we'd better end this quick or it's gonna make the news," he smirked. "Besides…" he paused, "… Sesshomaru's watchin'."

The older hanyou turned to where his brother stood across the way, seemingly oblivious to the battle. However, Inuyasha knew Sesshomaru was as in tuned to son's progress as he was to Kikyou's presence at the penthouse.

"Alright!" Awasumaru eyes gleamed with determination and he flashed a smirk reminiscent of his fathers'. Clutching his swords tight in his hands, the younger hanyou dove into battle.

Following behind, Inuyasha smiled gruffly. Awasumaru did not fight to obtain the greatest power nor did he crave more power. He did not fight to find a place for himself, but to have both worlds accept those of his kind. The young man fought to maintain peace between the humans and demons, using force when… and only, if necessary.

Even though he had promised Sesshomaru over four hundred years ago, Inuyasha was more determined than ever to aid his nephew. It was not because of his brother or because of Kikyou that the hanyou's decision was reinforced, but because of the man, and the youkai, Awasumaru had become.

xXxXx

From the terrace patio, Kikyou watched a full-scale battle erupt in the air above her. A human woman with ring-like weapons riding astride a neko youkai with two tails intercepted the strange demons.

A tall, muscular demon with short-cropped hair appeared next. The youkai's fists appeared made of steel as he pounded the deformed bodies of the enemy; the blows reverberating off flesh and resounding through the air.

A slip of a girl wielding a spear seemed to attack from every angle. Her weapon sank deep and tore through the beings flesh before they noticed her presence. And then… Kikyou noticed a silver haired figure.

He carried a huge sword, swinging it in wild abandon and was dressed in the fashion of the traditional samurai. Although there was a pang of recognition and a slight similarity to her mysterious youkai, he was not the one she sought. As she looked on, Kikyou saw the young man from last night suddenly appear behind the other demon, saving him from a blow to the back.

For some odd reason, Kikyou's chest swelled with pride on seeing him. As with the father, it was strange how strongly she reacted to the son's presence. What was it about the two demons that she felt so drawn to both, she wondered?

Watching the ronin's talons lash out at the young man, Kikyou felt her heart skip a beat. However, the demon avoided the intended strike and relief flooded within the former priestess and she continued to watch him. With dual swords in hand, the young man fought with calculated precision, defying time and space as he simply disappeared and then reappeared.

Suddenly, Kikyou sensed a ronin approaching and it was instinct that had her moving out of its path. The being swept past and the woman sidestepped, pressing her body against the metal railing. The air tugged at her skirts and released her hair from the bun gathered at the back of her neck. As the demon circled around the penthouse with its penetrating gaze trained on her, it swooped down to make another pass.

Watching the beast advance, Kikyou centered her energy as Yoippari had taught her. Extending her arms, she raised both hands with her fingers spread wide apart and aimed in the direction of the ronin youkai.

The former priestess could feel the power coursing through her body and as her aura rose, she saw that it had changed from blue to the purest white. With the ronin barreling down on her, Kikyou focused and released the power of the _'Hama no Reiryouku'_.

Immense spiritual energy spurted forth from the palms of her hands, pushing the woman back with the ferocity of it. The blast caught the youkai on a massive shoulder and ripped its arm cleanly from its socket.

Squealing in pain, the ronin struck out with its tail. Kikyou ducked as it flew over her head and slammed into the penthouse railing. The impact tore through the metal fence surrounding the penthouse and left a gaping hole.

Kikyou stayed low until the beast retracted its tail and attempted to move out of range. In her haste, she stumbled and fell back through the damaged railing. The ex-priestess hands clawed the air, grasping nothing, as she plunged to the depths below.

xXxXx

Their bond was still strong and Sesshomaru felt the full, mimicry force of his mate's spiritual energy pulsing through his veins. He could feel Kikyou's courage, her resolve and her unwavering sense of duty.

Although the daiyoukai could sense the physical, he had yet to tap into his mate's mind. Sesshomaru stood stationary, as the ronin keyed into her scent. He remained unmoving as the beast turned to assault the woman he had once thought lost to him.

From where he stood, Sesshomaru felt Kikyou key into the ronin, perceive its attack and then gracefully dodge it. Although unaware of her full capabilities and having no knowledge of the beasts, the woman showed not a trace of fear.

The ronin circled the penthouse and then dove again, heading straight for Kikyou. Sweeping its massive tail around, it struck out, but missed the human by mere inches and that brought a smirk to Sesshomaru's face.

That insolent smile was short lived; however, as the daiyoukai noticed the damaged rail. To make matters worse, the woman then stumbled and fell through the opening with the ronin diving after her.

With a snarl, Sesshomaru instantly disappeared. As his body teleported, he recalled the day he had come upon Kikyou's lifeless form during the Sengoku Era. Against his will, he remembered the flood of human-like emotions that had overwhelmed him that day.

The daiyoukai recalled Jadoku's sudden appearance on the battlefield, with the news that Kikyou had been injured in battle. Silently, he had cursed Awasumaru as he left Mouko in charge and he and Jaken had returned to the Westernlands.

On entering the human realm, Sesshomaru felt the first stirrings of concern. Reaching out with his mind, he could not detect his mate's presence. Jaken had barely gotten a tight grip on his boa, before the daiyoukai shot into the sky and headed home with the speed of light.

As he had traveled, Sesshomaru realized it was unreasonable to blame his son. After all, he knew first hand how stubborn Kikyou could be and nothing was more precious to her than human life.

How many times had they argued over her presence at the slayers village? Their confrontations had been endless and yet, Kikyou had prevailed. Not only had she aided the village in their time of need and against his wishes, but she had returned almost daily to train her predecessor and had been a constant source of support to Rin and Kohaku during their troubles.

"_You have less than one month to retrieve Kikyou-sama and awaken her memories," _Sesshomaru recalled the words Shun'ei had advised him.

"_She must not reside in the human world or you will lose her once again. The upper realm is where she must live the rest of her days," _The demon slayer had begun to fade as he added; _"Kisai-dono has sacrificed her very existence to return her to you."_

Once again, the daiyoukai gave silent thanks to his mother. Kisai Inu Tenno had kept watch over his mate in the netherworld and was instrumental in returning her to him. Although he had yet to understand her reasons for leaving him, his father and the Westernlands centuries ago, he would always be grateful for her parting gift.

Appearing behind Kikyou's falling form, Sesshomaru was surprised, yet again, as the woman looked over her shoulder and straight into his eyes. Mahogany orbs turned to him in recognition and a ghost of a smile curved her lips.

"Sesshomaru…" Kikyou's voice caressed his name. In that moment, the daiyoukai's senses reeled as the full force of their mental link returned.

xXxXx

Obsidian tresses mingled with silver, as their bodies descended. Without a word, Sesshomaru handed his mate the yumi and single arrow. Sliding an arm about her slender waist, the daiyoukai pulled her back against him as they 'free fell' through the air.

Kikyou savored his touch and leaned into him. The moment her spiritual powers reached their pinnacle, her memories came rushing back with the impact of the tempest winds of a tsunade.

Memories of Sesshomaru, Awasumaru, Juun, Rin, Yoippari, Jaken, the Westernlands, the families of the slayers village and even Inuyasha had returned and were finally complete. The former keeper of the Shikon no Tama recalled her arch nemesis, Naraku, and their final battle at the cave of Onigumo.

Kikyou recalled her summons and arrival in the Westernlands, meeting Mouko, Jadoku, the members of the council and, of course, she recalled her mating with Sesshomaru.

Memories of Natsumi returned; Juun's grandmother was the first close friend Kikyou could recall having in her life. She remembered Shinpachi and Isamu from the village that had welcomed a pregnant, and seemingly, unwed mother.

With sadness, she thought of Dr. Naganori, the good-hearted doctor she had assisted and his son, Daisuke. The young man had finally overcome his fear of blood and had followed in his father's footsteps. With his father gone and their village destroyed by Tomoaki, Daisuke had stayed and replaced Kikyou once she had left to take her place at Sesshomaru's side.

With memories intact, Kikyou eyed the ronin youkai descending from above. Lifting her arm, the woman prepared her bow and took aim. She felt Sesshomaru's arm tighten about her waist as, even while suspended in air, hers fingers remained poised on the strings of the yumi.

There was a soft twang as Kikyou released the arrow and let it fly. The sky, once again, lit up as the apparatus, charged with spiritual energy, sailed towards the target and hit its mark. The arrow entered the beasts' chest and seemed to ignite from inside. The ronin threw back its head and let out a horrific howl before it exploded; the force of the energy disintegrating its deformed body.

Lowering her weapon, Kikyou closed her eyes and relaxed against the solid wall of her mate's chest. Their 'free fall' had ended and she now felt him turn her gently in his arms as they levitated in mid-air.

Serene mahogany orbs met and held those of arctic gold. Kikyou's expression was as impassive as Sesshomaru's was stoic. Although they observed each other in silence, their mental bond intensified, breaching the couples' impenetrable emotional walls and releasing their suppressed passions.

"_Kikyou…" _The daiyoukai's mind reached out to his mate. _"Meito oi… mother of my son and mistress of the West, you have returned to me,"_ he transmitted his greeting.

Sesshomaru's mental welcome struck a chord deep within the former priestess. Kikyou's eyes softened and never left his as their bodies descended and felt her feet touch the solid pavement of the penthouse.

"_My lord…" _Kikyou's mind responded. Reaching up, the woman lovingly traced the crescent moon on Sesshomaru's forehead and caressed the magenta markings on his cheek. _"It was by the grace of the gods and the power of a mother's love for her son that I was able to return to this world and to you," _she said softly through their link.

Without a word, Sesshomaru leaned down and lifted his mate, causing Kikyou to gasp and clutch tightly to his neck at the sudden movement. Carrying her in bridal fashion, he moved towards the sliding glass doors of the penthouse.

"Sesshomaru…" the woman sighed, her breath a mere whisper. Looking over his shoulder, Kikyou saw that their son and the others were still engaged in battle with the strange youkai. "What of Awasumaru?" she questioned with concern.

"Awasumaru has become a strong taiyoukai," Sesshomaru began. "He is a warrior of the highest caliber and also, what you humans call, a man; he is quite capable of handling his affairs." The daiyoukai informed his mate, as he held her tight against his chest and entered the penthouse.

"And now…" the Lord of the West began in a low monotone. His voice was laced with sensual undercurrents that only Kikyou could detect, as he carried his prize to the bed they had shared the night before. Reassured by his words, Kikyou relaxed under that penetrating gaze. Her fingers sought the sensitive spot at the back of her mate's neck and began to massage the taut flesh until she heard him growl low in his throat.

"It is I, Sesshomaru…" he murmured huskily, lowering her to the plush mattress. "… only I, that you need concern yourself with."

xXxXx

Acting as a propeller, the blades of the twin '_Tsuiwonasu' _swords combined with Awasumaru's rapid rotation, drilled a hole through the beasts gut. In a flash, the hanyou teleported out of the way just as the shards of Inuyasha's _'Adamant Barrage'_ followed through and slammed into the ronin, driving it back into one of the towers.

Awasumaru reappeared in time to see one of the beasts' lunge after Kikyou and saw her brace herself for the attack. He smiled to see her spiritual powers light up the night sky and he hoped that meant her memory had finally returned.

Seeing his mother fall through from the rooftop set Awasumaru's heart aflutter, but he didn't make one move towards her. It was his father's responsibility to protect his mate and he would not tolerate interference.

"Oh no!" The young hanyou heard Shiisa exclaim as she landed beside him. "That woman… we must help her!"

Before the tigress could go to Kikyou's aid, Awasumaru reached out and grabbed her hand.

"There's no need to worry, Shiisa-chan," the young hanyou said softly. "No harm will come to my mother." He heard the young demon gasp on hearing that information. "My father would never allow that," Awasumaru stated.

Shiisa's concerned gaze turned back to the woman's falling form. So… this was Lady Kikyou; the famed human priestess that had captured the heart of the cold Inu Lord of the West.

Mouko and Pyuuma had always spoken highly this woman. It was during a visit to one of the council meetings she had attended with her parents that she had first met Awasumaru's human mother. The chibi-tigress had sat in the spectator seats with her mother, semi-listening to the proceedings when a commotion from the outer chamber drew everyone's attention. Standing there, Shiisa recalled the first time she had laid eyes Kikyou…

_The doors of the main hall were thrown open and in strode a beautiful dark haired human. Shiisa stood quickly, pushed through the crowd and then hurried to the end of the aisle to get a better view of the woman. _

_Kikyou stood tall and regal with her head held high as she surveyed the room. Once her eyes locked on the table in the center of the room, the human proceeded further into the chamber and approached the table of council members. The chibi-tigress watched in amazement as, undaunted, the woman addressed, Lord Kaguma - the great bear youka. Kikyou's melodious voice was soft; yet firm as she delivered her message to the council. _

"_An evil exists in the human realm," the woman stated. "He is called Akujikumo and he is an incarnate birthed from that dastardly being, Naraku."_

"_You are aware, Lady Kikyou, it is not the job of this council to fight on behalf of the humans," Tsuru had injected boldly._

"_That is not necessary," Kikyou had announced as her eyes rested briefly on the crane. "We humans are quite capable of fighting our own battles." With a delicate sniff she dismissed the youkai and turned back to Kaguma. "What I seek is information to rid the world of this menace." _

_Lord Kaguma remained silent and a hush fell about the room as everyone awaited his response. The bear's massive elbows were propped on the table, his fingers laced together as he stared at the woman before him. Finally… he spoke. _

"_Lord Sesshomaru may be an active member of this council, but… that does not mean that, as his mate, you are privy to such information," he began. "Give me one good reason, Lady Kikyou, why I should honor your request." _

_Shiisa's gaze moved to a deathly silent Sesshomaru. The Lord of the West sat and did not utter one word. He neither spoke on his mate's behalf nor did he attempt to convince the head councilman to aid her cause and the chibi-tigress wondered why._

_The dog demon's visits to the Tora Domain were rare and he had always appeared cold and distant. The tigress recalled that although Mouko followed orders, Sesshomaru had never intimidated him. However, Shiisa would cringe each time she heard the youkai speak to her father in his dismissive, superior manner. _

_Looking over at Mouko, Shiisa was surprised to see her father struggling to contain his mirth. This was not funny, she thought. Sesshomaru may not be supportive of his mate, but she was appalled that her father would find humor in the situation. _

"_Akujikumo is much like his predecessor," Kikyou spoke softly to Lord Kaguma. "Once he extracts his revenge on the humans, where do you think he will next set his sights?" The woman had smirked knowingly. "I am only offering to eliminate a problem that your council will have to deal with at a later time. Therefore, in truth, it is the humans that will be aiding the council." _

_A mixture of murmurs rippled through the audience of spectators. Some were appalled that a human would have the audacity to speak so boldly to the head councilman. The woman had all but insinuated that the council was unable to deal with this Akujikumo if the occasion arose. _

_However, Shiisa had noticed that there were others, like her father, who were amused and actually applauded the woman. Even the chibi-tigress, who was part human, felt a sense of pride at the woman's courage. _

_Suddenly, a hush fell about the room. Lord Kaguma pushed back from the table, stood and his dark eyes bore down on the woman._

"_Jadoku-san!" His booming voice bellowed through the chamber and the snake youkai materialized instantly at his side. _

"_Provide Lady Kikyou with the information we have gathered thus far." he informed his intelligence officer. Turning back to Kikyou, the bear youkai met her unflinching gaze head on. "We shall leave this Akujikumo to you and your human forces… for now," Kaguma added and then surprised everyone even further. "However, I must insist that you periodically report back to me. Is that acceptable?" _

"_It is," Kikyou had responded. She simply bowed her thanks and turned to exit the room. The only human in a room full of youkai and the woman had remained calm and serene. She did not look to her mate to assist her and was strong in her own right. Shiisa could not have been more impressed and held Awasumaru's mother in the highest regard._

Returning to the present, the tigress saw Sesshomaru appear instantly behind his mate and hand her a yumi. Shiisa then witnessed, first hand, the powers of the former priestess as the spiritual energy-filled arrow totally destroyed the ronin. Instead joining the battle, the daiyoukai held his mate in his arms, carried her to one of the penthouse suites and disappeared inside.

"Awasumaru…" Shiisa turned to the hanyou with questioning eyes. "How is it possible…" the tigress began, but left the question dangling on seeing his warm bronze gaze upon her.

"Later…" The hanyou's spoke softly and then smiled at his comrade. "A little later I will explain everything, Shiisa-chan, but first…"

A loud roar interrupted Awasumaru's words. He and the tigress looked up to see the remaining ronin had been gathered in one spot. Inuyasha and Kai, with Shippo hovering in the air above, surrounded them. The kitsune had released the barrier and had morphed into the form of a large phoenix, keeping the beings immobilized in one spot. Maiyu and Seiji rode atop Kira, floating just beneath the corralled ronin.

Everyone was in position and Awasumaru nodded to his comrades to proceed. In the blink of an eye, Inuyasha, Kai and Maiyu attacked. The older hanyou's Tessaiga sliced deep, the wolf's fist hammered and the demon slayer's shurikens severed limbs. As the ronin's bodies were mutilated, Seiji's released several ofudas into the air and his hands began to move in circular motions, building momentum.

Awasumaru and Shiisa stood side by side, as they watched the spiritual notes spiral in the air and act as a funnel. A small tornado formed in the palms of Seiji's hands and increased in size, the force attracting, purifying and finally disintegrating the demons' flesh. The hanyou could only smile as he recalled the effective technique born in the slayers village and the three people who had contributed to it.

The spiritual energy was inherited from his childhood friend, Suiren. During the Sengoku era, the female taijiya's powers had grown and had eventually exceeded her father's. Controlling the winds was Juun's specialty and it was his donation to the new skill. While watching Seiji in motion, memories of his foster brother's familiar, graceful movements were forever etched in Awasumaru's mind. And… finally, the technique ended with a revised version of Miroku's Kazaana.

"Look at that, Awasu-kun," Shiisa gasped in surprise to see the ronins body parts sucked into the swirling column of wind. "I did not know that Uhatsu-sama possessed such power. Your human comrades are truly amazing."

"Yes…" Awasumaru murmured absently and his eyes narrowed on the scene before him. As he stood there, he recalled the words of Shun'ei's spirit the night he had visited the Westernlands.

"_Our successors have dispersed and grown weak over time…" _the taijiya had said that night. _"… but, there are a few who still practice the old ways, Awasu-san. You must find them and quickly, they will be the edge you will need in this battle." _

"_Who are they and how do I find them?" _the hanyou had asked.

"_You will know them." _Shun'ei had said with a smile. _"You must bring these individuals together. For your sake and to rebuild the taijiya heritage." _

"_I will," _Awasumaru had sworn vehemently. _"But… tell me, how will I know them?" _

"_My parents," _Shun'ei had announced, as his image had begun to disappear. _"They will _

_be returning to help you, but you must bring them together, or else…" _

"_Or else…" _the hanyou had asked breathlessly, but the image of his friend and comrade had already faded away.

Finally, Shun'ei's words made sense to Awasumaru. The reborn Miroku and Sango were not only here to aid him in the demon/human war, but also to rebuild the taijiya heritage. Seiji and Maiyu were indeed destined to be together; without them there would be no Suiren.

Four hundred yeas ago, the slayers village had flourished under the guidance of the spiritual female taijiya. After Shun'ei's unexpected demise, the reigns had been passed his twin. It was Suiren and her husband who had continued the tradition and training at the village.

As the last of the ronin disappeared into the vortex, Awasumaru saw Seiji center his chi, diminish the winds and close the whirling mass. Only then did the hanyou move forward to address the professor and ask the question in the back of his mind.

"Your spiritual powers are everything I imagined they would be, Professor, but… tell me, where did you learn the fundamentals of the _'Fuudou'kouriki'_?"

"Oh… you know about that," Seiji grinned, impressed that the demon had heard of the Spirit Wind method. "Well… you'll be surprised, Awasu-san, but I learned it from a young boy. His parents teach martial arts and run a training dojo on the outskirts of the city; I visit them from time to time. It was this small boy that taught me the wind method and it was during my practices with him, that I discovered I was able to produce a cyclone in the palms of my hands."

"It's really odd," Seji went on to say, thoughtfully. "This young child, his name is Junichi; he's only four years old, yet he's like an an old soul. He's a quiet boy, has a stoic personality and speaks in the archaic dialect of ancient times."

"Is he blind?" Awasumaru blurted out without thinking.

"What?" Seiji looked puzzled.

"The boy… is he blind?" The hanyou questioned again.

"No… he's not." The professor looked befuddled and then asked. "Why would you think that, Awasu-san?"

Lowering his eyes, Awasumaru smiled to himself and murmured, "I was just asking." He had answered simply, but in his mind he had made a vow to visit this Junichi. _"And now, my brother," _the hanyou said in his mind as he referenced this foster sibling, Juun. _"Now… I can finally show you the world as you were meant to see it." _

Bronze orbs surveyed the surrounding area before they turned towards the penthouse and then moved back to his comrades. The ronin had been eliminated; Kikyou was safe in her mate's arms with her memory fully restored. Although he wanted to see and talk with his mother, the hanyou would not intrude on his parents' reunion.

"We're done here!" Awasumaru announced as he sheathed his swords. "Let's go home, everyone."

Without a word, Inuyasha, Shippo, Kai, Seiji, Maiyu and Shiisa followed behind their commander.

xXxXx

Staring down on his beloved, Sesshomaru was mute. His throat was tight with desire; the passion he felt and had tried so hard to contain, was strong enough to drive any sane youkai past reason.

Kikyou was the same. The woman stared deep into her mate's eyes, unable to form words or a thought. So quiet, she could hear their hearts beating in unison.

Silently they assessed each other; kindred souls mesmerized by emotions that one could not identify with and the other held in awe, but both were accepting of the other's feelings.

Sesshomaru leaned down and his lips wandered freely, gently kissing her face and then moving to nuzzle her ears. Burying his face in the woman's hair, he inhaled the subtle, verdure scent that belonged only to Kikyou. It was a scent that had long since diminished from the rooms at the Westernlands, but never from his memory.

Elegant fingers plunged under the heavy swathe of silver hair, as Kikyou's slender arms encircled his neck and pulled him closer. Her hands skimmed over his shoulders and down his back, as she melted into him.

It had been far too long for both of them. Kikyou could feel Sesshomaru's heart pounding against her chest and felt the heat of his growing desire along her thigh; in his arms, her body… her entire being felt truly alive.

At that moment, Sesshomaru lifted his head and stared boldly into her eyes. His silvery mane spilled forward, enclosing them in a silken cocoon.

"You are bound to me," the daiyoukai murmured.

"As you are bound to me," Kikyou whispered back. Framing his face in her hands, she lovingly nipped at the cold line of his lips before taking full possession of them.

The shared kiss was warm and hungry; the urgency of it left Kikyou whimpering small sounds of ecstasy as Sesshomaru growled possessively. His mouth felt so good against hers; just the touch of his tongue sent hot liquid waves pooling throughout her body, deep into her belly. The woman shivered wantonly to feel his thigh gently nudge her knees apart, before positioning himself between them.

The daiyoukai's hands roamed over her, seeking the flesh beneath her simple blouse and skirt. With the tip of a clawed finger, Sesshomaru sliced into the soft fabric, peeled it away and wasted no time sampling the exposed skin of his mate. Releasing her mouth, his lips slid to the pulse points at her neck and under her jaw. Finding that delicate vein beating at the hollow of her throat, he lightly touched her pulse before his mouth sought and closed over the mating mark near her shoulder.

Kikyou leaned back and sighed. His warm breath and heated caresses sent her senses reeling. So overwhelmed with sensation, she was unaware of him undressing and being undressed. It registered when Sesshomaru's warm flesh pressed into hers and felt his hands close over her bared breast. Soft moans escaped as she arched up, her body begging, pleading… demanding.

Her mate did not disappoint her. Clawed hands cupped her full breast as Sesshomaru leaned forward and his lips closed over one hardened nub. Pointed ears pricked up on hearing Kikyou's quick indrawn breath and the soft, shuddering pants that followed. For all of her stoicism, the woman was truly magnificent in the throes of passion and it pleased him to know that he was the only one to see her this way.

Slender fingers clutched greedily at broad shoulders. As the night before, Sesshomaru left no part of her unexplored. With a hunger she did no know she possessed, Kikyou toes dug into the mattress, as she lifted her hips and pressed into her mate's form.

Suddenly, the great dog demon lifted his head and glared down on his beloved. His amber gaze clearly reflected his desire and his lean body was taut with barely controlled passion.

"_Touch me," _he demanded.

Kikyou began to explore. Her touch was tentative at first, but grew bold at his response to her wandering hands. With her memory now intact, she remembered what pleased her mate. Her fingers started with the tip of Sesshomaru's pointed ears, skimmed down his neck, brushed across his broad shoulders and chest.

As Kikyou's fingers splayed across his ribcage, another memory from long ago flashed in her mind. It was centuries ago, a few days after Naraku's demise and Sesshomaru had followed her to the river of miasma. It was there that the priestess had first discovered her resurrection.

As Sesshomaru had been the deliverer of bad tidings, Kikyou had taken her anger out on him. During their heated exchange, she had used her spiritual energy to infuse the Shikon no Tama into his body. The jewel had remained hidden inside the taiyoukai's body until it was passed into the safekeeping of Kohaku and Rin's daughter, Midori. Their child had become the newly appointed priestess of the Jewel of Four Souls and was Kikyou's successor.

Slowly, Kikyou's hands continued their journey. They moved down Sesshomaru's taut stomach and probed lower. Her caresses stoked the burning flames of her mate's desire, rekindling their long, lost passions.

"_Kikyou…" _Sesshomaru's thoughts reached out and burned into her mind. _"I want you… now!" _Even his thoughts growled. He could not recall wanting or needing something so badly.

"_Then… take me, my lord." _The woman responded in kind, her mahogany eyes sultry with challenge.

That was all the invitation needed. Sesshomaru's hands slid along Kikyou's hips, lifted her upward and positioned himself. The woman was his mate; she had borne him a son and although her hands moved over him with a lover's expertise, he had to remember that she was chaste.

Slowly Sesshomaru lowered his head and kissed her, not as lightly as before, but with enough force to match her inner fire. All gentleness was gone, replaced by a primitive yearning that was overpowering. His mouth never spoke his desire, but his thoughts transmitted these feelings unabashedly.

"_Look into my eyes, my lady,"_ The daiyoukai spoke through heir mental link as he broke their kiss. _"I want to see yours when I, once again, claim what is rightfully mine." _

His brazen confidence had always excited Kikyou. Clutching his shoulders, her eyes met his as she lifted her hips in silent invitation. His thrust was gentle, but she still recoiled as he pierced through her maidenhead. Sesshomaru paused momentarily on hearing her muffled cry as their bodies joined and became one.

Slowly the pain subsided and Kikyou felt herself caught up in the rhythm that was theirs and theirs alone. She clung to him, moving her hips in response; slowly, at first, and then the momentum began to build. Their bodies changed; their movements became more urgent… more frantic, as they began their familiar, yet new, ascent to paradise.

"_This is where I belong," _Kikyou's mind cried out in ecstasy. Her body shuddered and convulsed, as she soared high, reaching her pinnacle before beginning the slow descent back to earth.

"Yes…" Sesshomaru hissed and also lost control. His body arched back and he clenched his fangs tight, releasing four centuries of pent up passion.

Emotionally spent… physically drained, the Lord of the West relaxed and leaned over his mate. As their heart rates returned to normal, he gently gathered her in his arms, rolled onto his back and pulled Kikyou into his side. In the comfortable stillness of the room, there was only one thing left for Sesshomaru to say.

"_Welcome home." _

xXxXx

_**Seven years later, in the Westernlands… **_

On the tallest peak of the Daisetsuzan Moutains of Hokkaido, Kikyou stood on the hillside overlooking the cliffs. The winds whipped furiously around her, tugging at her plain hakamas, keso and the fluffy boa thrown over one delicate shoulder.

Staring down into the Sugatami Pond in the valley below, the woman had no need to wonder what was going on in the human realm. Thanks to Yoippari-dono's parting gift of sight, Kikyou had first hand knowledge of her sons' progress. The waters below formed and reflected visions of Awasumaru's next ventures in detailed clarity.

As she stood there, Kikyou recalled the morning after reuniting with Sesshomaru. The daiyoukai had seemed in a hurry to leave the human realm and had planned to leave the very next day, but she had blatantly refused. It was impossible for Dr. Fujiwara Kikyou to simply disappear into thin air. Although it took some explaining, Sesshomaru finally understood the rationale.

It was over two weeks before Kikyou and Sesshomaru were able to leave. The doctor had resigned her position and the hospital. Her excuse… an abrupt marriage and the decision to travel abroad with her new husband. Although the hospital Chief of Staff was reluctant to accept her resignation, the man had no choice with Sesshomaru's chic, but menacing form standing nearby.

During those weeks, Kikyou ignored her mate's dark moods. Sesshomaru was most disagreeable. Kikyou had informed him that he could return to the Westernlands alone with the promise to join him later, but he had outright refused. For the most part, the daiyoukai was aloof and brooding the entire stay, but between she and Awasumaru, they had managed to keep him from maiming or decapitating a few humans.

Kikyou was also able to spend ample time with her son. From the moment she laid eyes on him the next day, Yoippari's gift of sight was revealed to her. Her son's entire fate was laid before her, as clear as the blue-sky overhead. Through sheer will and determination, Awasumaru would eventually obtain his goal. It was not without its setbacks, but her son would be victorious in his quest to bridge the gap between the human and demon relations.

Sesshomaru had done well by his son, Kikyou realized. As the daiyoukai had said, Awasumaru had indeed become a strong fighter as well as a proficient and just leader. He was surrounded by the best and most loyal comrades of the new generation.

Shippo was Awasumaru's appointed vassal. The kitsune was loyal, dedicated and the best possible candidate to guide their son. The ex-priestess had to applaud Sesshomaru's insight on choosing someone who understood the hanyou's feelings and was sympathetic to his cause.

Kai, the wolf demon, kneeled at Kikyou's feet on seeing her again. The young man had grown, but she still remembered the youkai that had befriended Awasumaru at the slayers village. According to Sesshomaru, Kai was just as strong, if not stronger than his mentor, Kouga.

There was also Mouko's eldest daughter, Shiisa. After a few visits with the tigress, the girl announced her intentions of becoming Awasumaru's mate. It was not the bold declaration that determined the truth in that statement, but Kikyou's own premonitions. Shiisa was indeed destined to become the woman to stand at her son's side.

The last night before Kikyou and Sesshomaru's departure, they dropped by the Higurashi shrine to see their son and return young Kaede her precious yumi. Meeting with Inuyasha's family was a cordial gathering, as the couples had long ago come to terms with their choices in life. Sesshomaru traded insults with his sibling throughout the evening with an exasperated Awasumaru constantly refereeing. Kaede took Kikyou and Kagome outside, showing off her prowess in 'kyudo'.

Kikyou smiled inwardly, as she watched Inuyasha with his wife and their child. Thanks to Kagome's love and patience, the hanyou was finally happy, secure and self-assured. Looking over at the 'Tree of Ages' on the grounds of the shrine, the former priestess realized that everything was as it should be.

On their return to the Westernlands, for reasons unknown, Sesshomaru informed Kikyou she could no longer reside in the human realm. However, that did not keep the woman from occasionally aiding her son's cause through her visions. Although careful not to abuse the power given to her by her mentor and friend, the ex-priestess also aided the youkai council on certain matters and was the first human ever to do so.

Sesshomaru continued to patrol the outer realms. It seemed that as Awasumaru's peaceful negotiations were a success on earth, they had caused a quite a stir amongst the ronin. The attacks on the four barriers surrounding and protecting earth were increasing and her mate was busier than usual.

The grounds of the Westernlands were now situated on the highest peak of Mt. Asahidake. The winds were boisterous here, but thanks to her mate's boa, Kikyou was never cold. The grounds were bountiful with plant life in which Kikyou frequently indulged and, as Yoippari had before her, she ran the estate of the Westernlands with unrivaled efficiency.

Residing here with Sesshomaru these past years, Kikyou had never felt so content… so complete. Although she did not see Awasumaru as much as she would like, Kikyou had no complaints. As both she and her mate were strong willed individuals, they often clashed; however, the foundation of their union was solid. Living with Sesshomaru was better than before and indeed a challenge, but there was one more challenging than the Lord of the West himself.

Kikyou produced a silent sigh on hearing footsteps approach. Closing her eyes briefly, she inhaled deeply and took a moment to compose herself before turning to the source.

"My lady," the voice addressed her. "My lord has returned and request your presence."

"Really?" Kikyou sniffed daintily and then stated in a bored tone. "I shall come as soon as I am finished here." Her tone left no room for argument; she smiled to hear the deliverer sigh in frustration and could imagine the smirk upon that cherubic face.

"Mother… you are being more difficult than usual!" The second child of the Lord and Lady of the West barked. "You never do anything father says," Ainoko Inu Hime huffed.

Kikyou turned then and looked down at the tiny image of Sesshomaru. The front section of the child's beautiful, silver hair was plaited in a single braid and circled around her small head, like a wreath. The rest flowed down the six-year-old hanyou's back, the soft tendrils blowing in the wind. Her golden gaze was mutinous, as she stared unflinchingly at her mother.

"That is not your concern," Kikyou reprimanded gently. "Your father and I know each other well." Meeting her daughter's eye, she stared back until the child looked away, uncomfortable.

Unlike, Awasumaru, Ainoko was truly a child of the west and demanded to be addressed by her title. Although she was part human, the child was more youkai and matched her father in demeanor. She was intense, stoic and could be demanding on occasion. Poor Jaken, thought Kikyou; even at Ainoko's tender age, she had the demon toad shivering under her intense stare.

Ainoko loved her brother dearly and looked forward to his visits; however, she did not share Awasumaru's interest in humans or the realm of earth. This hanyou had claimed her youkai status and no one would make her feel inferior.

The child worshipped the ground her father walked on and declared there was no one stronger, smarter or more handsome than Sesshomaru (or rather) the execution officer - Sessho no Shikkoukan. There was no time to learn herbal remedies or practicing 'kyudo'; for Ainoko, hers was the way of the sword and that was just as well.

As foreseen in a premonition, Sesshomaru and Kikyou's second child would soon be the owner of the combined swords, the Tenseiga/Katsuninken. Lady Kisai had passed the weapon to Sesshomaru, stating that it would, one day, choose its owner and it had… it chose Ainoko.

Although the inu lord knew of this, he did not know why. Only Kikyou knew the destiny of the young child standing next to her. Just as her grandfather - the Inu no Taisho, her grandmother - Kisai Inu Tenno, Sesshomaru, Kikyou and Awasumaru, Ainoko had her own destiny to fulfill.

"Kikyou…"

Both mother and daughter turned to Sesshomaru's rich monotone. On seeing her father appear, Ainoko flushed guiltily and hurried forward to explain.

"Father, I am sorry, but mother…" the child began, but the daiyoukai quelled her speech with a look. The child cheeks turned a becoming shade of pink before lowering her defiant gaze. Although her young mind could not comprehend how her father tolerated such disobedience from her mother, the child could only hope to one day emulate her maternal parent.

"Leave us, little one," Sesshomaru stated firmly, using the endearment to soften the tone.

Without a word, Ainoko bowed abruptly and turned in the direction of the manor. The daiyoukai lifted a brow and inwardly smiled, knowing it was strict discipline that kept his daughter from stomping her feet as she abided his request. The child walked at a measured pace, with her head held high, her nose in the air and her back ramrod straight.

"Obstinate child," Sesshomaru huffed and moved towards Kikyou. "Takes after her mother."

"I beg to differ," Kikyou sniffed in return and turned back to the valley below. "Ainoko definitely has her fathers' genes."

Feeling Sesshomaru's warmth at her back, the woman felt an arm slid about her waist and was pulled back against the solid wall of her mate's chest. With a sigh, relaxed in his embrace. Together, they stood looking down on the world below. They communicated without words; they were content and at peace in this place called home.

Suddenly, a gust of wind blew and both Kikyou and Sesshomaru stiffened. Sensing a presence, one of the daiyoukai's hands tightened on Kikyou's waist, while the other grasped the hilt of his sword. One of Kikyou's hands covered her mate's while the other poised to generate her spiritual power. With the aura lingering close by, the couple stood at the ready.

As suddenly as the aura appeared, it vanished just as quickly. Relaxing once again, the daiyoukai and his lady continued to stand in silence until the golden rays of the sun, set low in the sky. Then and only then, did they turn and head home.

xXxXx

"We should not be here, my lady," Yoippari's spirit admonished her mistress.

"Oh… let me be!" Lady Kisai snapped and waved her friend away. "I just had to see her." The inu spirit tittered and floated above her son and his mate to follow behind little Ainoko.

"Isn't she a darling," the spirit exclaimed, looking down on her high-strung granddaughters' stately march home. "What do you think, Totousai, doesn't she remind you of me."

"Yes, my lady," the spirit of the demon forger chuckled. "She got your temperament, that's for sure."

"She will need it," Yoippari said solemnly and foresaw the same vision that Kikyou had while pregnant with her second child. "Not many full-bloodied youkai would take on the reclining dragon in his own den, but that is Ainoko's fate."

"It is ironic, isn't it?" Lady Kisai sighed. "Ainoko, like Awasumaru, will be involved in a war that will eventually lead to peace. Only this time, it will be a more personal battle."

"Unfortunate," Totousai also sighed. "It is Ainoko, the warrior inu princess and wielder of the Tenseiga/Katsuninken, that will save the Westernlands from total destruction. Not to mention the stormy alliance between her and Shugoryuu's son, Garyou. That'll be enough to set Sesshomaru's teeth on edge," Totousai laughed. "Why I can just imagine…"

"Enough!" Lady Kisai interrupted the demon forger's fun. "That alliance will bridge the gap between the dog and dragon clans; it will repair the damage and heal the animosity that Ryukotsusei inflected upon them." The former lady of the West turned and looked down on her grandchild one last time. "And… this girl, my granddaughter… Ainoko Inu Hime," she said with pride, "… will pursue her destiny with honor."

"Yes…" Yoippari smiled at her two friends, before their spirits turned to head back to the 'Land of Reeds'. "Ainoko will fulfill her duty to her clan and make her father proud, but that… is another story."

**THE END**

**Authors Notes:** As you can tell, there is an original in the works regarding Awasumaru's battles in the present day and there are also tidbits of information leaked regarding my other fic, "Worthy of Redemption". At the close of this chapter, I also envisioned another possible original project for little Ainoko, but that is in the far and distant future.

Thanks again!!


End file.
